THE LEAF HIGH
by Bella Lee Neraca
Summary: Bayangkan jika kalian berada dalam alternate universe Naruto yang berlokasi di sekolah menengah atas di Inggris! Kisah seorang pelajar muda yang memiliki ambisi unik dan pada akhirnya terjerumus dalam sebuah kasus yang melibatkan dirinya dan teman-teman satu sekolahnya!
1. INTRO

Kisah ini berlokasi di alternate universe Inggris. Cerita kuambil berdasarkan OVA 'Konoha Gakuen Den' tanpa mengandung unsur plagiarisme. Kebanyakan dari tokoh Naruto yang kupilih ikut berpartisipasi dalam cerita ini kuganti namanya menjadi lebih 'British.' Nama tokoh hanya berupa rekaan semata, kalau ada yang merasa namanya sedikit mirip mohon dimaafkan, namanya juga fiksi.

 **List of Characters**

Robbie Kaye (Naruto): seorang murid baru di Leaf High School, London, yang suka bikin onar. Awalnya yatim piatu, dia diadopsi oleh Jon, seorang bujangan yang bekerja di toko daging tapi sangat murah hati. Dia bersaing ketat dengan Callan McFadden, murid terpintar dan terkeren Leaf High. Cita-citanya ingin jadi raja mata-mata dan membobol FBI.

Callan McFadden (Sasuke): murid yang jadi idola banyak cewek maupun guru di Leaf High. Sebetulnya baik, tapi agak cuek. Dia tinggal bersama pelayannya, Trevor, dan pernah mengalami kejadian mengerikan waktu kecil. Setelah ayah dan ibunya tewas, Callan menjadi pemurung. Belum lagi, kakaknya, Colin, ikut akademi Angkatan Darat di Rusia dan jarang sekali pulang.

Celebrian "Bree" Hughes (Rain): Bree adalah ketua klub anggar dan sekretaris OSIS yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Dia lalu menjadi teman dekat Robbie. Bree adalah seorang OC-ku.

Colin McFadden (Itachi): kakak laki-laki Callan yang ikut akademi Angkatan Darat sehingga jarang pulang.

Chloe Grace Morgan (Sakura): gadis yang cukup populer di Leaf High karena kepiawaiannya main biola. Naksir berat pada Callan dan suka bersaing dengan Nicola untuk menarik perhatian Callan.

Everett (Gaara): siswa dari Sandcastle yang misterius.

Derrick Taylor (Neji): ketua OSIS Leaf High yang juga atlet kebanggaan sekolah di bidang karate.

Eden Taylor (Hinata): bendahara OSIS yang naksir berat pada Robbie.

Nicola Pettyfer (Ino): sahabat baik Bree, Chloe, dan Eden. Anggota tim voli sekolah yang suka mengikuti tren fashion dan diam-diam suka juga pada Callan.

Joseph (Orochimaru): seorang penjahat ulung yang bekerja independen dan mengincar Callan.

Tom Hyde (Kabuto): asisten Joseph yang sebetulnya juga punya tujuan khusus.

Bale (Madara): pemimpin Akatsuki yang sesungguhnya.

Daryl Savory (Shikamaru): anak laki-laki yang sebetulnya jenius, tapi sangat malas belajar disekolah.

Doug McCain (Chouji): sahabat Daryl dan seorang Penjaga Keamanan Koridor yang hobi makan.

Jeremy Raven (Kiba): anggota klub pecinta alam yang mempromosikan klub baru untuk para pecinta anjing.

Connor Crosby (Shino): teman Jeremy sesama pecinta alam yang tertarik pada serangga.

Isa Fong (Tenten): ketua klub karate dan pemilik kedai makanan China yang cukup terkenal di London.

Ryan Lee (Rock Lee): kapten tim sepakbola yang sudah menang tiga laga antarsekolah.

Mr Guy: guru olahraga yang super lebay dan eksentrik.

Thomson Grace: guru Bahasa yang misterius tetapi sebetulnya detektif yang cerdas.

Katherine Jovovich (Tsunade): kepala sekolah Leaf High yang ternyata diam-diam penggemar poker dan suka minum kalau sedang stres.

Shizune (Shizune): asisten Jovovich sekaligus teman dekatnya.

Mr D (Danzo): wakil kepala sekolah yang nggak suka pada anak-anak dan sangat konservatif.

Jon Kaye (Iruka): orangtua adopsi Robbie yang sangat perhatian tetapi mengalami kesulitan mencari pekerjaan tetap, sampai dia menemukan lowongan kerja di toko daging, lalu memutuskan membuka usaha penjualan _hotdog_.

AKATSUKI: sebuah organisasi rahasia yang sangat dicari oleh mata-mata internasional, termasuk oleh FBI. Mereka merekrut anggota melalui wajib militer dan menyusupkan kader-kader mereka ke sekolah menengah.


	2. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Jadi, kapan aku akan memulai cerita ini? Oh, iya, begini. Semua dimulai pada akhir musim panas. Aku berlari-lari ke sekolah supaya tidak terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk. Tas ransel kujinjing di tangan kiri, sementara ikat kepala bertuliskan _FIGHTING_ kukencangkan. Aku yakin tak semua orang memiliki ikat kepala seperti itu, karena kata orang, hanya orangtuaku yang mau mewariskan ikat kepala seperti itu kepada anaknya.

Orangtuaku sama sekali tidak pernah ada di sisiku. Sejak kecil, aku besar di panti asuhan. Namun menginjak usia dua belas, seorang yang baik hati bernama Jon datang mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan. Aku beruntung, dia bukan seorang pekerja keras, tapi dia mampu memasukkanku ke sekolah elit ini, yang sama sekali tidak kusuka namanya; Leaf High School. Apa istimewanya 'daun' yang digunakan untuk nama sekolah ini?

"Perhatian, semuanya!" begitulah sang guru memperkenalkanku ke hadapan para murid di depan kelas. "Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru. Dia adalah pindahan dari sekolah negeri Bolton, dan sekarang dia akan menjadi bagian dari kalian. Silakan, perkenalkan dirimu, Mr…" Tapi belum sempat dia meneruskan, aku sudah naik ke meja paling depan sambil mengacung-acungkan jari ke atas. Kalau dipikir-pikir gayaku saat itu seperti Leonidas yang mengumumkan perang.

"…namaku Kaye! Anthony Robert Jonathan Michael Kaye! Panggil saja aku Robbie! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi pemimpin gerombolan mata-mata terbaik CIA! Dan kalian tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, hah? Aku akan membuka seluruh rahasia FBI! Akan kupecahkan kode 51! Akan kuungkap semua konspirasi Irak yang…" Dan bersamaan dengan itu, seorang anak laki-laki gendut yang tampaknya menderita asma langsung kembang-kempis tak keruan, sebelum akhirnya rubuh ke lantai. Seorang anak perempuan berambut kucir menjerit histeris di belakang, seperti melihat monster di belakangku. Sang guru, yang mengenakan kacamata bulat dan orangnya mirip pegulat sumo mini, berdehem keras-keras.

"Nah, sepertinya kita sudah cukup mengenal dirimu, Mr Kaye," katanya. "Kalau tidak keberatan, silakan ambil tempat duduk paling belakang. Mr McFadden, tolong geser sedikit!"

Hening. Aku menunggu reaksi berarti dari para murid. Namun alih-alih bergerak atau apa, mereka malah saling berpandang-pandangan. Sampai akhirnya, sang guru kehilangan kesabaran.

"MCFADDEN!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam, yang baru kusadari ternyata sedang asyik membaca buku paket Geografi di dekat dinding, melongokkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya? Ada apa?" ia menarik salah satu kabel berwarna putih yang menggantung di telinganya. Sial, rupanya dia sedang sibuk mendengarkan IPod!

"McFadden, aku minta kau memberi tempat untuk murid baru kita, Mr Kaye," ulang sang guru.

"Oh," kata anak berambut hitam itu datar. "Oke."

Aku membuang muka dan mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin seharian penuh aku harus duduk bersama anak itu? Dari mukanya saja sudah kelihatan bahwa dia sombong sekali. Dan raut mukanya itu, lho… mengingatkanku pada Spock dalam _Star Trek_. Tanpa ekspresi.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil mulai mengeluarkan buku. Kupandang anak bernama McFadden itu, yang sekarang kembali memasang IPod-nya. Guru mulai menerangkan tentang manfaat air tanah, tapi anak itu bukannya mencatat malah fokus pada buku paketnya sendiri. Oh, jadi memang begitu, ya, kelakuan anak di sekolah swasta? Heran! Sesombong-sombongnya, aku masih bisa mentolerir jika yang sombong itu artis Hollywood atau Donald Trump, tapi anak di sebelahku ini? Akhirnya, aku tidak tahan lagi. Dengan jengkel, kutarik lepas salah satu kabel IPod-nya. Sontak dia langsung sewot.

"Apa-apaan, sih?!" marahnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu konsekuensinya!" kataku mencibir. "Kau itu niat pergi ke sekolah atau tidak, hah? Kalau kau hanya ingin mendengarkan IPod, kau bisa pergi ke toilet!"

Muka McFadden merah padam. "Hei, anak baru!" desisnya tajam. "Kaupikir kau tahu siapa diriku? Jangan sok-sokan, deh! Kau saja tidak mencatat!"

"Tapi aku mendengarkan, tahu! Tidak seperti dirimu!"

"MCFADDEN! KAYE!"

Aku dan dia sama-sama menoleh. Guru Geografi itu berdiri dengan muka merah padam. Dia sepertinya mau meledak beberapa detik lagi. Tinggal menghitung saja… satu… dua… tiga…

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Guru itu memang pemarah, harus kuakui. Tapi, menghukum murid yang baru sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaran itu sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu dilakukan. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan peraturan itu, apa boleh buat?

Aku memandang anak itu yang berdiri sambil mendongak memandang bendera dengan dongkol sekaligus marah besar. Bagus sekali, di hari pertamaku bersekolah di Leaf High, aku sudah mendapatkan musuh baru. McFadden tampaknya mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, tapi sikapnya yang songong itu menyembunyikan pemikiran yang sebenarnya. Membuatku semakin jengkel. Belum lagi, anak-anak perempuan yang melintasi koridor, begitu lewat di dekat lapangan, mulai menjerit-jerit histeris sambil memanggil-manggil:

"CALLAN! CALLAN! AAAAWWW! GANTENG SEKALIIII!"

"Oh, jadi namamu Callan?" aku menanyai teman baruku itu, sok ingin tahu.

"Diam," katanya datar, sementara anak-anak perempuan itu masih memanggil-manggil namanya seperti fans grup musik yang baru saja bertemu idolanya.

"Jadi, menurut mereka kamu ganteng?" pancingku lagi. "Kamu suka itu?"

" _Diam_ ," ia memicingkan mata ke arahku. Kusimpulkan bahwa dia tidak suka.

"Nah, harusnya kamu bersyukur," kataku. "Seumur hidup, Jon tidak pernah bilang kalau aku ganteng. Boro-boro anak perempuan."

"Itu karena dia laki-laki," kata Callan, masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Kenapa sih kamu tidak membalas panggilan mereka?" aku kembali menyerang. Muka Callan merah padam. Kuduga dia akan menonjok mukaku atau semacamnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya menarik napas panjang, sementara matanya kembali fokus ke tiang bendera. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pergantian pelajaran. Si guru Geografi yang super galak itu mendatangi kami.

"Hukuman kalian berakhir," katanya. "Silakan kembali ke kelas."

"Yah, akhirnya," dengusku, sementara Callan—si McFadden itu—hanya berkata, "Hng," dengan pelan. Setidaknya jam-jam bersama cowok songong menyebalkan itu berakhir.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **(BREE)**

"Yak, bagus! Gerakan yang bagus, Hughes!"

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan anggota klub anggar yang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Kulihat partnerku, Brian, tampak dongkol gara-gara aku berhasil menyentuh ketiaknya dengan ujung pedangku. Saat lampu hijau menyala, aku tahu seranganku dapat satu poin. Selisih kami cuma dua, tapi pelatih menganggap bahwa aku perlu dapat poin plus karena gerakan menyerangku yang dibilang 'cantik.'

"Kau sudah menunjukkan banyak kemajuan, Bree," kata pelatihku sambil tersenyum. "Kami sudah tak sabar mempersipkanmu ikut pertandingan antar sekolah bulan depan."

"Aku tidak sehebat itu," kataku merendah. "Brian lebih bagus, kalau dia tidak berbelok ke samping tadi. Aku jadi mudah mencari _spot_ -nya."

"BREE!" teriakan Nicola mengagetkanku. Cewek berambut pirang panjang itu merangkulku erat-erat.

"Breezy-ku yang manis! Calon juara masa depan!" ia berteriak-teriak sambil terus menggencet tubuhku.

"Hei, Nic, lepaskan!" aku mengelak, tapi sambil tertawa. "Hei, sudah, sudah! Kau tidak mau aku terbunuh sebelum ikut pertandingan, bukan?"

"Kau mau makan? Tahu, nggak? Ada warung mie baru dekat sekolah! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana! Aku tidak sabar!"

" Tunggu, kita harus menunggu Chloe dan Eden, bukannya? Mereka masih ada kelas tambahan dari Mr Grace."

" Hm, Chloe tidak SMS tadi. Eden juga," kata Nicola sambil menelengkan kepala, membuat kucir pirangnya yang panjang terkibas ke samping. "Ah, tapi siapa yang mau melewatkan kelas tambahan dengan Mr Grace? Dia adalah guru paling _cool_ di sekolah ini. Yah, kalau saja dia tidak mengenakan masker ala Predator setiap hari, mungkin tampangnya akan sedikit lumayan." Nicola tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ha! Kupikir hanya Callan yang dapat _attention_ cewek-cewek Leaf High," ujarku sambil melepas jaket anggarku dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas.

"Oh, kalau Callan—aku bersedia _mati_ untuknya, Bree!" kata Nicola, mata birunya berbinar-binar seperti bintang yang satu per satu kini mulai bermunculan di langit. Aku menyelempangkan tasku ke bahu kiri sementara kami berjalan melalui koridor dan menuruni tangga sampai ke lobi. Sekolah sudah gelap. Hanya lampu menuju lab dan sejumlah lampu teras yang masih menyala.

"Kau sudah kenalan dengan anak baru itu, belum?" Nicola bertanya.

Aku menggeleng sambil memutar bola mata. "Belum. Siapa tadi namanya? _Kaye_? Robbie Kaye? Anaknya seperti apa, sih?"

"Yah, tidak begitu menyenangkan," kata Nicola lugas. "Kudengar, dia membuat keributan di kantin tadi siang. Bertengkar dengan Ryan soal ayam. Kemudian, dia membuat Callan kesal sampai menantangnya berduel di lapangan basket sepulang sekolah. Untung Kepala Sekolah datang menengahi, kalau tidak mereka berdua pasti sudah mati. Oooh, harusnya kau lihat muka Callan! Begitu mengerikan pertarungan mereka! Dasar anak baru sok pemberani! Dia pikir sekolah kita ini apa? Klub petinju?"

"Jangan sampai dia mendaftar klub anggar, deh, omong-omong," kataku bercanda, tapi Nicola tampaknya sedang serius.

"Bree, aku tak suka mengatakan ini, tapi apakah kau pikir anak itu tak seharusnya berada di sini? Baru masuk saja dia sudah bikin dua—eh—tiga kekacauan! Oh, kau pasti belum dengar soal Derrick yang ditantang olehnya! Anak idiot! Derrick kan juara karate yang amat dibanggakan sekolah ini!"

"Wow, itu di luar dugaanku!" kataku sambil mengangguk antusias. "Derrick mau, nggak?"

"Kuharap nggak. Meladeni orang semacam Kaye membuang-buang waktu," Nicola kembali mengibaskan rambutnya ke samping.

"Kalau begitu jangan membicarakannya lagi," ujarku.

Kami sedang berjalan melintasi lapangan depan ketika kudengar Chloe memanggil-manggil kami.

"Kalian jadi makan?" tanyanya.

"Jadi, dong," kata Nicola gembira. "Ayo, buruan! Sebelum mie ayam spesialnya habis! Eh, di mana Eden?"

"Dia ada acara keluarga tiba-tiba, jadi dia tidak ikut," jawab Chloe, membetulkan letak tas biolanya di punggung. Aku selalu berpendapat Chloe dan Nicola memiliki banyak kesamaan, meskipun sulit melihatnya bagi orang yang baru pertama kali mengenal mereka. Chloe adalah gadis yang jujur, tipikal _English Lady_ yang disegani, tapi bisa menjadi pemarah kalau ada yang bermain-main dengannya. Dia suka musik klasik, cerita detektif, dan mengidolakan wanita-wanita super layaknya Hillary Clinton, Marie Curie, dan Florence Nightingale. Ia punya rambut (yang aslinya pirang) tapi di- _highlight_ merah muda, cerah seperti bunga sakura. Matanya hijau jernih dan tatapannya tegas. Sementara di sisi lain, Nicola bukan tipe cewek yang bisa diajak kencan bermodal rayuan gombal. Dia mungkin terlihat seperti pemburu _fashion_ , tapi sebetulnya lebih suka menyumbangkan sepatu pada anak yatim daripada membuat museum yang isinya sepatu dari bayi sampai ia dewasa. Nicola bisa mengerikan kalau sedang kesal. Sebaliknya, dia sangat perhatian dan menyenangkan bila dalam kondisi normal. Namun dari hal-hal yang kusebutkan di atas, bisa jadi satu hal yang paling menjadi titik temu dari persamaan mereka adalah… mereka sama-sama naksir Callan!

Aneh, bukan? Yah, bagiku mungkin tidak aneh, karena hampir semua di Leaf High naksir Callan yang punya muka _good looking_ dan berotak jenius itu. Tapi bagi kalian yang baru tahu, kalian akan berkomentar banyak soal itu. Ironisnya, mereka menarik perhatian Callan dengan cara yang berbeda. Chloe percaya bahwa Callan menyukai gadis-gadis berambut panjang (entah dari mana dia mendapat informasi itu) sehingga memanjangkan rambutnya sebatas pinggang. Nicola percaya diri pada penampilannya yang memang sudah mirip boneka Barbie tersebut. Dia tak perlu mengubah apapun dari dirinya. Meskipun mereka suka berdebat siapa yang lebih pantas mendapatkan Callan, mereka bisa akur lagi dalam waktu beberapa menit.

"Tahu, nggak? Beberapa waktu lalu, saat mulai latihan, aku melihat si Idiot itu datang," Chloe bercerita selagi kami menyantap mie ayam dan minum limun hangat. "Kalian tahu betul siapa yang kumaksud?"

"Anak baru itu?" Nicola menebak.

"Gila! Coba kalian tebak lagi, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia _mengajakku kencan besok Jumat_!"

"Apa?! Oh, yang benar saja!" seru Nicola.

"Kau menerimanya?" selorohku, padahal aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Nggak, tentu saja!" Chloe bergidik. "Boro-boro mau kencan, mendekatinya saja tidak! Dia terlalu _ngarep_ , kalau aku boleh bilang."

"Tampaknya tanda-tanda persaingan mulai muncul diantara Robbie dan Callan," kataku sambil menyeruput limun. "Mereka tak jarang mengata-ngatai satu sama lain. Jangan-jangan bakal tersiar berita bahwa Robbie menantang Callan main Minecraft, atau—bisa jadi—mereka mengajukan diri pada klub yang sama hanya untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih baik."

"Padahal baru sehari," dengus Nicola.

"Kenapa kau tampak tertarik dengan persoalan ini, Bree?" tanya Chloe. "Apa kau tertarik pada si Idiot itu?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya Idiot," kataku menyela.

"Hei, tenang, Bree. Aku hanya masih kesal padanya," tukas Chloe.

"Tapi kau tak punya hak memanggilnya Idiot, oke?" kataku. "Itu bodoh, dan kekanak-kanakan. Kita baru mengenalnya sehari, persis seperti yang Nicola katakan. Ayolah, kita belum mengetahui sifat-sifatnya yang lain."

"Wow, Bree, sejak kapan kau jadi psikiater?" goda Nicola.

"Aku serius, Nic," keluhku. "Ini juga merupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai sekretaris OSIS—mengenal seluruh siswa yang ada di Leaf High. Tak terkecuali anak baru itu—yang kalian sebut Idiot."

Kedua sahabat karibku terdiam. Mereka tahu bahwa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi setelah sang Sekretaris selesai bicara. Aku merasa lega menyampaikan hal ini kepada mereka, karena aku tahu, esok bukanlah hari yang mudah bagi kami untuk memulainya.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **(ROBBIE)**

 _KRIIIIINGGGG!_

Jam beker berbentuk kodokku berdering tujuh kali. Aku bergegas bangkit untuk memeriksa jarumnya menunjukkan waktu yang tepat dan langsung kaget. Sudah pukul delapan lebih lima menit! Artinya tentu saja terlambat sekolah tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Aku buru-buru menyambar handuk lalu mengguyur kepalaku dengan air dingin dari kamar mandi. Rupanya semalam aku keasyikan membaca komik Dr. Strange sampai pukul satu dini hari. Setelah berpakaian, aku menuruni tangga untuk menemui Jon di dapur.

"Halo!" sapa Jon sambil menyesap kopinya. Tangannya memegang koran dengan _headline_ berjudul _TUJUH PERAMPOK BANK BERHASIL LOLOS DARI POLISI LONDON_ di depan wajahnya. "Kau yakin sudah menyetel alarm dengan benar?"

"Sudah," jawabku. "Aku kesiangan lagi."

"Aku tidak terkejut," kata Jon sambil melanjutkan membaca. "Tuh, makan rotimu. Aku yakin sudah dingin sekarang."

"Biar, deh," kataku. "Ini hari keduaku di sekolah dan aku tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Yah, doakan saja aku tidak melihat muka cowok cantik itu, Jon."

"Oh, kau pasti masih jengkel pada teman barumu, ya?" kata Jon, mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia hanyalah pengganggu yang menyebalkan," kataku. "Dan sekarang seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa aku membencinya. Mereka akan membunuhku cepat atau lambat karena menodai _beloved_ Callan McFadden mereka."

Jon terkekeh-kekeh. "Jadi, semuanya karena perhatian mereka tertuju ke Callan, bukan kepadamu?"

"Yah, sebetulnya…" aku berhenti. Memang yang dikatakan Jon ada benarnya, tapi aku masih tidak yakin bahwa orang sejutek dan sedingin Callan bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak poin favorit dari murid-murid dan para guru.

"Kalau begitu," Jon meletakkan korannya di meja, "tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan selain mencoba menerima apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Callan mungkin bukan teman yang menyenangkan, tapi ingat—kau baru mengenalnya sehari. Masih ada kemungkinan sifat-sifatnya yang belum kauketahui akan terungkap."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku juga mengharapkan mereka peduli?" kataku gusar sambil mengikat tali sepatu.

"Bukan masalah itu yang kubicarakan, Robbie," kata Jon serius. "Ini adalah masalah antara kau dan Callan. Orang-orang itu hanya menjadi penambah beban kalau kau terus-menerus meladeni mereka. Kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan semua pikiran itu. Mereka belum mengenalmu juga, ingat? Kesempatanmu adalah menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau bukan seperti yang mereka kira."

Kukunyah roti panggang buatan Jon cepat-cepat, lalu menyeruput susu sampai tandas. " _Bye_ , Jon!" kataku sambil berlari menenteng ransel keluar pintu depan.

"Hei, kau nanti pulang sore atau malam?" Jon masih sempat memanggilku.

"Malam," jawabku. Berkonsultasi dengan Jon tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Ujung-ujungnya dia pasti membelokkan topik. Dia pikir aku bersalah, padahal tidak semua pertikaian itu aku yang memulainya. Tapi Jon adalah satu-satunya keluargaku, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Dan aku suka saat dia mulai menceritakan lelucon-lelucon sarkastis yang dia kutip dari _South Park_. Kami punya banyak kesamaan, terutama karena sama-sama sendiri, sama-sama jomblo, dan sama-sama menyukai mie rebus.

Saat aku sampai di sekolah, kulihat anak-anak sedang berkerumun memandangi sebuah mading. Aku menyeruak diantara anak-anak itu.

"Hei, minggir sedikit, aku mau melihat apa yang terjadi di sini!"

Tapi kerumunan itu tetap saja ricuh, dan sebelum aku sempat bergerak, salah seorang anak bertubuh tambun mendesakku ke samping sehingga aku jatuh karena hilang keseimbangan. Langsung saja aku bangkit untuk menghadapi anak itu.

"Oi, bisa hati-hati, nggak?" kataku gusar.

Anak betubuh tambun itu tampaknya kenal denganku. "Oh, kamu anak baru itu, ya?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mendaftar ke klub karate?"

"Ya."

"Tuh, lihat, namamu ada di daftar," kata anak itu. "Kau pasti mencari-cari namamu, kan?"

"Eh, jadi ini pengumuman ekskul, ya?" batinku, kemudian berkata pada anak itu sambil nyengir, "Oke, kurasa kita akan bertemu di klub itu, benar, kan?"

" _Nah,_ kurasa kau akan bertemu dengan orang favoritmu," kata anak itu, lalu ngeloyor pergi. Kudapati saat dia berbalik, di belakang seragamnya tertulis 'Penjaga Keamanan Koridor.' Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Jadi, mereka menyewa cowok gendut itu untuk menjaga koridor? Pilihan yang bagus!

Tapi, maksudnya dengan di dalam klub karate ada orang favoritku? Apa jangan-jangan Callan juga mendaftar ke klub yang sama? Dengan ngeri, kucari-cari namanya di daftar. Aku menyusuri tabel dari kolom ke kolom, baris ke baris, tapi syukurlah, ternyata namanya tidak ada di daftar sama sekali. Aku tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu di klub mana dia mendaftar, karena menurutku hal itu sama sekali tidak penting. Lagipula, aku malas berurusan dengan anak sialan itu.

Pelajaran pertamaku adalah Biologi. Aku telah memutuskan menyusun daftar pelajaran sesuai dengan mata pelajaran yang kusukai, tapi juga tidak bikin ribet. Hari itu kami meneliti tanaman _venus flytrap_ yang bisa menutup dan membuka kalau ada serangga lewat. Mengasyikkan sebetulnya, kalau Connor, teman satu kelompokku, tidak lebih tertarik membedah-bedah tubuh tawon yang jadi sampel kami dan berceloteh soal keistimewaan mereka. Daryl, anggota yang lain, malah sibuk membuka-buka buku dan berceramah betapa membosankannya hidup. Ya, memang dia benar, tapi di pelajaran Biologi? Itu sama sekali tidak membantu! Parahnya lagi, anak yang jadi pengawas keamanan koridor, Doug, asyik makan keripik kentang sembunyi-sembunyi agar guru kami, Miss Dennings, tidak melihat.

Kulirik kelompok sebelah, Callan tampak mengerjakan eksperimen dengan baik. Cih, beruntung sekali dia, satu kelompok dengan Chloe. Ugh, dan Chloe tak bisa berhenti memandang ke arahnya. Matanya yang hijau itu, lho, tak bisakah dia berkedip sedikit saja? Ingin rasanya aku menyeruak ke arah mereka, lalu membawa _banner_ bertuliskan 'CHLOE LIHAT AKU DONG' di hadapannya. Tapi aku tak mau ambil risiko, karena tonjokan Chloe jauh lebih cantik daripada wajahnya… ehm… maksudku lebih _sadis_.

Callan tampaknya tidak sadar kalau aku sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan cemburu berlipat ganda. Seorang anak perempuan lain, berambut hitam dan mukanya mirip sekali dengan Callan, datang ke meja mereka sambil berbicara tentang sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan. Anak itu melirik sedikit ke arahku, lalu tersenyum kecil. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan kembali pada pekerjaanku.

Usai pelajaran Biologi, aku menghela napas lega. Presentasi kelompokku kacau balau. Da aku senang semua ini akhirnya berakhir. Sambil melangkah keluar lab, aku membayangkan makanan kantin yang akan kumakan untuk menghilangkan stres beratku.

"Hei!"

Aku menoleh dengan kaget. Itu, si anak yang mukanya mirip Callan, menepuk pundakku dengan pelan.

"Hei, kamu Robbie, ya? Kenalan, dong! Namaku Bree," dia mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah. Tapi, aku tidak serta merta membalasnya.

" _Well_ , kau rupanya tahu betul tentang diriku," ujarku sambil berpaling. "Jangan bilang kau ini fansku atau apa. Sori, ya, aku tak punya waktu untuk penggemar."

"Hei, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu," kata Bree, sama sekali tidak tersinggung. "Orang-orang bilang kau ingin menjadi—hm—raja mata-mata! Apa itu benar?"

"Dua kali kau menebak, dan jawabanmu benar," kataku. "Sekarang kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin pergi ke kantin."

"Oh, aku juga ingin ke kantin!" ujar Bree sambil tersenyum. "Kita bisa mengobrol dan aku bisa mengenalmu lebih baik! Oiya, aku belum memberitahumu kalau aku ini ketua klub anggar, kan? Nah, kalau kau tertarik bergabung dengan kami, kau bisa—"

"Sekali lagi, sori… aku sudah mendaftar di klub karate," sergahku. "Jangan promosi sekarang, oke? Aku menghargai usahamu, tapi soal promosi klub, kau bisa menawarkan kepada orang lain. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan main pedang-pedangan. Aku jauh lebih tertarik pada seni bela diri yang—yah—kau tahu—mengandalkan naturalisme dan sejenisnya."

Bree melengos. "Kau bahkan tak tahu apa itu _naturalisme_."

"Karena itulah aku tidak tertarik bergabung dengan klub sastra!" potongku. "Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Selamat siang!"

Aku meninggalkan Bree yang masih melongo menatapku. Sebetulnya, aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya kecewa—setidaknya mungkin begitu, tapi aku tak punya cara lain untuk mengusirnya. Maksudnya pasti baik, mengajakku bergabung ke klubnya sebagai ucapan selamat datang, tapi gayanya yang spontan membuatku curiga. Jangan-jangan ada maksud tertentu di balik keramahan dan senyumnya itu.

Di kantin, lagi-lagi aku menangkap pemandangan yang memuakkan. Puluhan anak cewek berkerumun di meja Callan hanya untuk melihat idola mereka mengunyah _sandwich_. Tak pelak, mereka menjerit-jerit memanggil namanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti, "Callan, kau sungguh tampan!" atau "Callan, aku ingin makan bersamamu!" atau "Callan, kau imut sekali!" Pokoknya, aku sudah siap muntah kalau tidak segera berpaling. Kulihat di sudut, Doug dan Daryl sedang makan berdua. Kursi di dekat mereka kosong. Tanpa banyak cincong, aku meletakkan nampan makananku di bangku mereka. Namun saat itu juga, seseorang menarikku mundur.

"Minggir!" kata anak yang menarikku. Kulitnya coklat dan berbintik-bintik, serta di pipinya terdapat tanda berwarna merah berbentuk taring. Di belakang anak itu, berjalan kikuk si penggemar serangga, Connor.

"Oh, kau," kata Connor padaku dengan muram.

"Kalian tak bisa seenaknya mengambil tempatku!" aku menghardik.

"Yah, kecuali tempat ini sudah dipesan sebelumnya!" cibir anak berkulit kecoklatan itu. Belakangan, aku tahu namanya Jeremy.

"Ini tempat umum, tahu! Aku bebas duduk di mana saja!" balasku mengelak.

"Ha, kau baru saja mengatakannya!" kata Daryl. "Maaf, Robbie, kami hanya menyisakan tempat untuk Connor dan Jeremy."

"Oke, oke, aku akan cari tempat lain!" kataku gusar. Sambil menggerundel, kutinggalkan bangku itu. Kutangkap sedikit ekspresi geli bercampur mengejek mereka saat aku berjalan pergi. Merasa jengkel, aku terus mencari tempat, namun reaksi anak-anak yang lain sama. Nicola dan Chloe menolak mentah-mentah, Derrick dan pengikutnya menolak sambil mencibir, sedangkan beberapa anak bergaya _punk_ menolak dengan isyarat tangan yang artinya, 'Sebaiknya kamu pergi, deh, Coy!'

Frustrasi, aku tak bisa menemukan tempat untuk makan. Akhirnya, aku terpaksa menuju lantai pojok untuk menyantap makan siangku. Baru saja aku akan duduk, sebuah panggilan mengagetkanku.

"Oi, Robbie, di sini!"

Itu, kan, Bree! Aku berpikir bahwa aku harus menghampirinya, tapi sisi diriku yang lain merasa gengsi. Aku tak bisa begitu saja duduk berdua dengan anak cewek seperti Bree di tengah lautan murid seperti ini. Tapi melihat pandangannya yang begitu tulus, aku mengalah dan—dengan sangat terpaksa—bersedia duduk bersamanya. Bree tampak sangat puas.

"Nah, benar, kan, dugaanku?" dia tertawa. "Kau memang butuh perhatian khusus!"

"Diam!" aku menyela. "Apapun itu, trims."

"Kau masih punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk makan," katanya. "Aku akan menunggu sambil makan puding."

Tak kusangka. Bree sebegitunya memperlakukanku. Apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa dia ketua klub anggar? Salah satu cewek paling berpengaruh di sekolah? Meskipun dia kesal dengan perlakuanku padanya, dia justru semakin baik kepadaku. Karena tak tahan lagi, kata-kata yang lama kusimpan di belakang lidahku akhirnya keluar saat itu juga. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli denganku, Bree? Apa sebenarnya permainanmu?"

" _Apa permainanku_?" Bree balas bertanya. Mulutnya penuh dengan puding. " _Well_ , kalau kau bertanya, maka akan kujawab begini: aku peduli padamu karena kau pantas dipedulikan."

"Maksudmu?" aku mengerutkan dahi.

Tangan Bree yang bebas menggenggam tanganku. "Dengar, aku tahu semua tentang dirimu. Semua tentang masa lalumu. Waktu kau di panti asuhan, hal itu memang bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang kau ada di sini, dan kau sudah bebas dari semua itu."

"Kau mencuri data siswa dari ruang guru, ya?" tebakku.

"Hm, mungkin," Bree tersenyum misterius. "Yah, lupakan dari mana aku mendapatkannya. Yang jelas, aku sudah tahu semua itu. Jadi, Robbie, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena mulai dari sekarang, aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

Aku nyaris menyemburkan makananku karena kaget. " _Mengawasiku_? Kau serius?"

Bree mengangguk. "Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi."

Hatiku mencelos. Mendadak aku merasa sedikit mual. Rasanya memang aneh mengetahui bahwa ketua klub anggar mendadak jadi _kepo_ tentang hidupmu, lalu memintamu percaya bahwa dia akan mengawasimu sepanjang waktu. Aku ragu, jangan-jangan Bree memang disuruh kepala sekolah untuk memata-mataiku.

"Oh, baiklah," kataku, tepat saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak di sekitar kami mulai membereskan barang-barangnya untuk kembali memulai pelajaran. "Kurasa aku sudah kenyang, Bree. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Dan—ehm—kebaikanmu."

Bree mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum. Cepat-cepat aku menaruh kembali nampan yang sudah kosong di konter makanan. Aku berani taruhan, Bree tidak main-main dengan perkataannya barusan. _Mengawasiku_? Tepatnya untuk apa?

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **(CHLOE)**

Aku mendekap biola kesayanganku dengan cemas. Hari ini adalah audisi orkestra sekolah yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Nicola memang benar, harusnya aku makan Wrigley's sebelum masuk ruang musik. _Peppermint_ memang membantu menyegarkan nafas, juga pikiran. Saat namaku dipanggil, aku melangkah dengan grogi. Di saat yang sama, Kyle si pemain trombon keluar dari ruangan. Saat aku melongok masuk, Miss Perry, guru musikku, sudah menunggu sambil membuka-buka catatan di mejanya. Aku duduk di hadapannya. Kakiku merapat.

"Chloe! Akhirnya giliranmu!"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah siap?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan?"

Jujur, aku bukannya grogi karena takut salah atau tidak tahu akan memainkan lagu apa. Aku justru grogi karena khawatir tidak dapat membuat Miss Perry terkesan. Miss Perry sudah menganggapku murid teladan karena tidak pernah absen ekskul. Aku juga selalu mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu saat pelajaran musik. Sambil menarik napas panjang, aku membuka tas biolaku dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman.

"Saya—eh—akan memainkan lagu dari Josh Groban…"

"Oh, aku kira kau akan memainkan Mozart," kata Miss Perry hati-hati.

"Ini—uhm—lagu aransemen saya. Lagunya yang berjudul 'Brave,'" sahutku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Miss Perry sambil tersenyum. "Silakan mulai."

Aku tidak terlalu kenal lagu-lagu pop masa kini, tapi lagu-lagu Josh Groban sudah akrab di telingaku. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku memilih Josh Groban daripada Mozart adalah bahwa aku ingin menunjukkan pada Miss Perry seberapa jauh pengetahuan musikku. Saat aku memainkan intro, aku cukup tercengang. Nada-nada melodis dari lagu itu membuat jantungku melompat, lalu saat mencapai _refrain_ , aliran darahku seolah menari-nari mengikuti alunan demi alunan nada yang semakin meninggi. Kubayangkan ratusan kupu-kupu beterbangan di sekitarku, mengajakku terbang bersama mereka. Aku sungguh-sungguh terbang! Dengan cepat, kuluncurkan nada-nada lembut demi melengkapinya. Kemudian, kuakhiri lagu itu dengan sebuah outro yang kuciptakan sendiri. Saat aku selesai memainkan lagu dengan mulus, Miss Perry langsung memberiku _standing ovation_. Mukanya tampak sangat puas.

" _Very well_ , Chloe, kau sungguh berkembang dengan sangat baik!"

Pipiku bersemu merah. "Terima kasih, Miss Perry."

"Aku tidak tahu—apakah—yah—apakah kau menggunakan sihir atau apa—oh, lupakan! Kau luar biasa! _Perfect_!"

Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagiaku. Rasanya mau meledak.

"Aku mau kau menjadi _leading violin_ di orkestra sekolah," kata Miss Perry tanpa basa-basi. "Kulihat kemampuanmu sangat meyakinkan untuk mengikuti pentas-pentas bertaraf internasional. Sejauh ini, diantara yang lain, kau adalah yang terbaik."

"Wah, Anda terlalu berlebihan," kataku, walau kegembiraanku sama sekali tak terbendung.

" _Excellent_!" kata Miss Perry lagi, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bros bintang emas dari balik mejanya. "Pakai bros ini, Sayang. Dengan begitu, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah bagian dari orkestra."

"Terima kasih, Miss Perry!" kataku sekali lagi. Saat aku mohon diri keluar dari ruang musik, kutarik napas lega panjang-panjang. Mandy dan Chrissy, dua peserta ekskul yang lain, memandangiku dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Mereka jelas akan _perform_ setelah ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mandy padaku.

"Lancar!" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Dengan bangga, kupamerkan bros itu pada mereka.

"Wah, kau memang pantas masuk orkestra!" puji Chrissy sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Selamat, ya, Chloe!"

"Sukses juga buat kalian!" kataku.

" _Leading violin_! Hidup Chloe! Yahuuuuu!" mereka menyorakiku.

"Sssh… jangan keras-keras!" aku memberitahu, tapi mereka tetap saja heboh. Maksudku adalah supaya mereka tidak mengganggu ekskul sastra di ruang sebelah, tapi mereka tetap tak mau dengar. Ya sudah, aku pergi saja. Karena tidak ada hal lain yang perlu kulakukan, dan berhubung langit sore semakin turun, aku memutuskan pulang. Bros emas itu kusematkan di dasiku, tampak sangat cocok dengan garis-garis hijaunya.

Aku pulang sendirian. Biasanya aku bakal nebeng Bree, atau jalan kaki bersama Eden dan Nicola. Tapi sekarang, karena Nicola sudah pulang karena pilek, Eden ada pertemuan OSIS, dan Bree harus latihan anggar, aku terpaksa harus pulang tanpa mereka. Sebetulnya, rumahku tidak jauh dengan sekolah. Hanya sekitar dua kilo. Aku hanya perlu naik bus dari halte Garden Coffee ke Lightwander Street. Rumahku tiga blok dari halte Lightwander, menghadap ke jalan.

Jalanan di depan Garden Coffee memang selalu ramai, berhubung di sepanjang jalan itu juga terdapat butik-butik dan restoran. Apalagi kalau sudah menjelang petang. Orang-orang yang pulang kerja sampai anak-anak muda yang nongkrong sambil main musik memadati jalan. Saat melewati toko kue Thompson's Alley, aku kepikiran membeli donat untuk makan malam, jadi aku berhenti sebentar. Namun saat aku keluar dari toko membawa bungkusan donat, seorang pria yang tengah menelepon menabrakku begitu keras. Karena _shock_ , aku sampai jatuh terjengkang.

"Oh, maaf, Miss!" kata pria itu, lalu bukannya membantuku, dia malah terus menelepon. Aku sudah mau marah. Sekarang rokku kotor terkena pasir. Bungkusan donatku—untungnya—baik-baik saja, tapi saat aku meraba dasiku, ada sesuatu yang ganjil. _Brosku hilang_! Aku panik. Dengan putus asa, aku mencari-cari di sepanjang jalan. Sayangnya, orang-orang yang lalu lalang mempersulit usahaku. Apalagi, bros itu begitu kecil. Bisa jadi terselip di belakang tong sampah, atau yang lebih buruk… jatuh ke dalam parit. Aku sudah hampir menangis. Kubayangkan ekspresi Miss Perry, begitu tahu bahwa aku menghilangkan bros emas itu. Ugh, aku memang sangat ceroboh! Kukutuk diriku sendiri keras-keras.

"Chloe?"

Aku terkesiap. Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Kupalingkan muka dengan cepat, lalu—jangan tanya kenapa—pipiku langsung bersemu merah seperti stroberi. Callan berdiri di belakangku. Ya, benar! Dia jelas-jelas Callan! Rambutnya yang hitam berantakan, pandangannya yang tajam, dan ekspresi mukanya yang tenang dan datar itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" dia menanyaiku. Aku merasa agak heran. Tidak biasanya dia mengatakan itu. Dia tak pernah peduli padaku. Bahkan kalau aku dan Nicola menggodanya, dia malah sibuk mendengarkan I-Pod dan memutar lagu Radiohead keras-keras.

"Ehm—yah—aku…" Entah mengapa aku jadi kaku begini. Bahkan aku jauh lebih gugup daripada saat aku memainkan lagu di depan Miss Perry. "Aku—mencari—sebuah bros. Kurasa—eh—jatuh di sini…"

"Oh, maksudmu bros ini?" Callan menyodorkan sebentuk benda kecil berwarna emas yang berkilauan di depan wajahku. Begitu tahu benda apa itu, kegembiraanku langsung meluap-luap.

"Wah, iya, benar! Ini bros yang kucari-cari!"

"Untung jatuhnya tidak jauh," kata cowok itu perlahan.

"Ya, syukurlah!" sahutku. "Duh, untung ada kamu! Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Callan."

"Kau mau pulang, ya?" dia kembali bertanya. Tumben betul dia mau berbicara banyak.

"Hm, ya," jawabku. Kurasakan kedua pipiku semakin lama semakin panas. Jemariku yang menggenggam bros mulai berkeringat. Segera kumasukkan bros ke dalam kantong tas supaya tidak jatuh lagi. "Eh, kau juga mau pulang, kan? Sebaiknya aku duluan, deh. _Bye_!"

"Sendirian?" Callan kembali bicara.

Aku langsung berbalik. "Ya. Aku pulang sendiri."

"Hati-hati, ya!" Di luar dugaanku, lagi, Callan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku benar-benar _shock_ sampai tidak mampu bernapas. Setelah itu, Callan berbalik ke arah berlawanan, berjalan menjauh. Kupandangi langkahnya sampai dia benar-benar lenyap diantara kerumunan. Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang kulihat benar atau tidak, tapi saat dia berbalik, kutangkap sebentuk senyum kecil yang dia lemparkan padaku. Percaya atau tidak, untuk ukuran orang seperti dia, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang langka, mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Saat aku berjalan menuju halte, senyuman itu terus menghantui pikiranku. Yakin, deh, nanti malam aku pasti bermimpi indah!

Waktu aku sampai di rumah, Dad sedang menonton televisi sambil tiduran di kursi malas. Beritanya tentang penjahat yang dieksekusi mati di China. Aku baru saja akan memanjat ke kamar untuk ganti baju ketika Dad tiba-tiba berkata, "Hei, Manis, mana ucapan 'aku pulang'-nya?"

" _Aku pulaaaaang_ …" kataku sambil memutar bola mata. "Masa aku harus mengatakan itu sepanjang waktu?"

"Yah, untuk mengantisipasi kalau kau adalah pencuri," kata Dad sambil tertawa. "Sekarang sedang marak pencurian, kau tahu. Pencuri sepeda, pencuri toko perhiasan, pencuri barang antik… terutama yang di TV itu, tuh! Hei, apa itu donat?"

"Oke, Dad, oke… tapi tahu, nggak? Aku punya berita yang lebih sensasional dari kasus pencurian!" kataku ceria. "Coba tebak, apa hayo?"

"Ah, berita apa lagi?" tiba-tiba ibuku sudah keluar dari dapur. "Mandilah dulu, Chloe. Kau bisa cerita pada kami nanti, saat makan malam."

"Oh, ayolah, Rachel," kata Dad. "Tak sampai lima menit…"

" _Nay_ , kalian hanya akan membuat percakapan semakin panjang kalau tidak ku-stop," kata ibuku tak peduli. "Kita akan mendengarkan berita sensasional itu bersama-sama, setelah makan malam, oke?"

"Oke, Mum," kataku sambil pura-pura mengeluh. "Mandi… mandi… kurasa aku memang harus mandi…"

"Hei, Manis, kurasa aku bisa menebak berita apa yang akan kau sampaikan!" Dad berteriak dari bawah saat aku mulai menaiki tangga. "Kau membeli donat rasa nanas lagi, kan?"

"GEORGE!" tegur Mum.

"Jangan cemas, Rachel, itu tadi hanya prediksi!" Dad membela diri. Aku hanya tertawa, lalu bergegas mengambil handuk dan mandi sampai bersih.

"Aku terpilih jadi anggota orkestra!" aku mengumumkan saat kami makan malam.

"Wah, kemajuan yang pesat!" puji Dad. "Kau dengar itu, Rachel? Sudah kuduga! Aku tidak salah membelikan biola untuk Chloe kecil kita yang manis!"

"Kami sangat bangga padamu, Chloe," kata Mum seraya menggenggam tangan kananku. "Oh, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi."

"Cukup bilang, 'Kami akan datang ke pentas pertamamu bulan Desember besok,'" kataku nyengir.

"Ha! Itu sudah jelas!" seru Dad. "Akan kurekam pentas itu, untuk kenang-kenangan. Mungkin besok, kalau kau sudah dewasa, kau ingin menonton videonya dengan anakmu."

"George!" tegur Mum.

"Hei, aku serius, Rachel!" kata Dad sambil mencomot _haggis_ -nya. "Kau baru tahu, ya? Itu, lho, anak yang suka dibicarakan Chloe dan teman-temannya di sekolah—siapa namanya, ya? Caleb MacFoodwen?"

" _Callan McFadden_ ," aku mengoreksi, merasa sangat malu. "Bagaimana Dad tahu?"

"Hanya menebak-nebak saja!" balas Dad sambil tersenyum jahil. "Ya, kan? Benar, kan?"

"Tampaknya dia orang yang spesial, betul, kan?" Mum ikut-ikutan menggodaku. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita pada kami, Sayang?"

"Mum! Dad! Hentikan!" seruku. Mukaku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Baik, baik," tawa Dad. "Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah. Silakan kembali ke kamarmu. Sudah larut."

"Pastikan kau segera tidur setelah menggarap PR-mu," Mum berpesan. "Jangan lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur!"

"Mum, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, oke?" kataku sambil merapikan alat-alat makan lalu memasukkannya ke _dishwasher_. "Tidur malam bukan hal yang asing bagiku."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak pulang sore," kata Mum. "Ada baiknya kau cukup istirahat."

"Oke, deh," kataku. " _Good night_ , Mum. _Good night_ , Dad."

"Selamat malam juga, Chloe," kata Mum, ikut-ikutan membereskan piring.

"Tapi ingat, ya, cepat atau lambat kami ingin berkenalan dengan si McFullden!" Dad meneriakiku saat aku sudah setengah langkah menuju tangga. Aku hanya tertawa, lalu naik ke kamar sambil berjingkat-jingkat riang. Aku tak sabar menceritakan pengalamanku hari ini pada Nicola. Yakin, deh, dia pasti cemburu!

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Aku pulang sekolah pukul setengah tujuh. Hari sudah semakin gelap saja. Tapi bukan masalah daripada mata yang bengkak dan pipi yang memar, seperti yang kualami sekarang.

Aku _sparring_ dengan Derrick awalnya, tapi dia berhasil kukalahkan dengan mudah. Seperti sebelumya, ketika kami berduel di lapangan basket. Aku lalu mengangkat kedua tangan dengan bangga. Kutawarkan pada yang lain untuk maju, tapi tidak ada yang mau. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan mengakhiri pertandingan dengan Derrick yang babak belur dan dipapah keluar arena.

Namun saat aku baru berbalik, seseorang berkata dari tribun, 'Aku akan maju!' Aku sadar orang itu adalah seseorang yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Orang yang sudah membuatku kena banyak masalah. Dan orang yang paling banyak merenggut kesenangan dariku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Callan!

Dan yang paling mengejutkan, dia sudah mengenakan seragam karate dengan sabuk merah. Memalukan juga, karena aku masih sabuk putih. Tapi kupikir waktu itu, kalau aku saja bisa mengalahkan Derrick yang sabuk hitam, pasti aku bisa mengalahkan sabuk merah seperti Callan! Jadi, kubalas sambil berkata, 'Oke, silakan ke arena, kalau begitu.'

'Aku tidak mau.'

'Heh, kau ini kenapa?' aku berteriak, agak geli. 'Katanya mau bertarung denganku? Mengapa tidak sekarang saja kau kemari dan menghadapiku, mumpung yang lain belum pergi? Kau takut, ya, Cowok Cantik?'

Callan malah tertawa. 'Aku tidak akan melawan orang sepertimu. Kau bahkan tak bisa memakai sabuk dengan benar! Tuh!'

Dengan _shock_ , aku menyadari bahwa sabuk putihku lepas. Dan sebagai hasilnya, celana karateku melorot. Padahal, sabuk itu adalah pengikat celanaku! Orang-orang yang menonton kejadian itu memberi respon bervariasi. Ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, ada yang memalingkan muka dengan jijik, ada pula yang menunjuk-nunjuk. Taruhan, sebelum pingsan tadi, Derrick pasti sudah menariknya sampai copot. Dengan muka merah padam dan kepanikan merajalela, aku buru-buru membungkuk untuk membetulkan sabuk. Namun saat tanganku baru menyentuh lantai, tahu-tahu sebuah kaki menendangku dari belakang hingga jatuh tersungkur. Masih kaget, aku melihat Callan sudah berdiri di belakangku dengan posisi kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

'Bukankah itu peraturan paling penting dalam karate?' Callan berkata. 'Jangan biarkan musuh men- _distract_ pikiranmu.'

'Curang!' semburku. 'Kau menyerang saat aku tidak siap!'

'Kau yang menantangku,' kata Callan tak peduli. 'Itu artinya kau sudah siap.'

Kemarahan membakar tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Dengan cepat, aku bangkit lalu memasang kuda-kuda yang sama.

'Baiklah, kuanggap itu balasan undangan pesta,' kataku. 'Jawaban yang bagus!'

Senior sekaligus pelatih kami, Johnson, maju untuk menjadi wasit. 'Bersedia! Siap? Mulai!'

Dan pertarungan itu pun berlangsung. Aku menendang, Callan mengelak, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami saling beradu pukul, beradu jotos, saling menjegal, dan saling membanting. Bantingan pertamaku membuat Callan terbentur ke lantai dengan keras, tapi dia cepat sekali menghindari tinjuku berikutnya. Dia membalas dengan menyerang punggungku, tapi aku berhasil memblok serangannya dengan tangkisan. Callan sendiri tidak gentar. Dengan rentetan jurus yang membingungkan, dia berhasil membuatku tersungkur jatuh. Berikutnya, kami kembali beradu tendang. Gerakan kaki Callan begitu cepat sehingga aku tak bisa melihatnya, dan aku pun kembali terjatuh. Anak-anak ramai menyoraki Callan, padahal awalnya saat aku mengalahkan Derrick, mereka menyorakiku tak kalah riuhnya. Darahku mendidih. Kutangkap kaki Callan sebelum dia sempat menyerang lagi, dan kali ini kami bergulat. Wasit maju untuk memisahkan kami, lalu pertandingan dimulai lagi. Aku melayangkan pukulan maut ke arah perut Callan, tapi dia berhasil menangkis seranganku, lalu berputar dan memuntir lengan kiriku ke samping. Selagi aku mengaduh, dia memukul sisi kiri tubuhku. Aku terjatuh lagi. Wasit kembali memisahkan kami. Tak sabar, aku kembali bangkit. Callan baru menerima satu lebam di pelipis kanannya, dan itu belum cukup memuaskanku. Bibirku terasa panas dan basah oleh darah, tapi aku tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi, Callan memberi isyarat, 'Ayo, masa hanya segitu kemampuanmu?'

Dan dua hal pun terjadi secara beruntun. Ketika pukulanku meleset dari kepala Callan, dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama; berputar dan mengunci lenganku di punggung, lalu menyodok punggungku dengan sikutnya keras-keras. Aku tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhku, lalu tersungkur ke depan. Saat aku berusaha bangkit, sekujur tubuhku serasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Wasit pun menghentikan pertandingan. Callan maju untuk mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, bermaksud membantuku berdiri, tapi bantuan itu kutepis dengan galak.

'Tak perlu!' geramku. 'Jangan pura-pura baik, deh! Aku tahu kau puas dengan sanjungan mereka. Iya, kan?'

Anak-anak masih sibuk menyoraki Callan, malah sekarang semakin keras, seolah Callan adalah Hercules yang sukses membunuh Hydra. Dia menatapku seraya menghela napas.

'Kita di karate tidak hanya diajarkan bertarung dan membela diri dari musuh, Robbie,' katanya. 'Kita dilatih untuk bersikap sportif, tidak sombong, dan setiakawan. Kalau kau menolak bantuanku, kau termasuk diantara mereka yang melanggar etika dalam karate.'

'Aku bisa berdiri tanpa bantuanmu, tahu!' kataku ketus. Memar-memar di tubuhku mulai terasa nyeri. Lalu, karena tak ada pilihan lain, aku dibantu oleh Daryl dan Doug untuk bangkit. Wasit menyuruh Callan dan aku saling memberi penghormatan. Aku menghormat dengan tubuh yang nyeri, gemetar, dan pegal linu. Sementara Callan menghormat dengan sigap, dan tak ada luka berarti—baik luka luar maupun dalam. Latihan kami selesai pada saat itu juga.

Jon mengambilkan air dingin dan menyuruhku mengompres luka-lukaku dengan handuk basah. Dia tampak prihatin sekali dengan keadaanku.

"Kau ini tolol," katanya. "Untung saja dia berbelas kasihan padamu."

"Dia sebetulnya hanya mencari perhatian," ujarku sambil meringis. Handuk basah dan dingin itu serasa mengiris kulitku yang bonyok. "Kau tahu, kan, namanya juga idola sekolah."

"Tapi menurut ceritamu, kusimpulkan bahwa dia tidak akan setega itu. Paling-paling dia hanya mengetes kemampuanmu," kata Jon. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Yah, terserah," kataku.

Jon memutar mesin cuci yang mulai menggiling dengan bunyi 'geledak geluduk' yang berisik. Bersamaan dengan itu, ketel bersiul. Jon membuatkanku teh hijau yang menghangatkan tubuh, serta menghidangkan _shortbread_ sebagai teman makan. Tapi aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, karena bibirku masih berdenyut-denyut dan perih. Mulutku juga masih terasa asam. Aku hanya menyeruput teh hijau dalam diam, lalu bangkit dengan susah payah. Kusambar handuk yang tergantung dekat kamar mandi, lalu menyalakan _shower_ dengan kencang. Aku ingin sekali hari ini cepat berakhir, karena besok aku siap membuat perhitungan dengan Callan yang sok-sokan itu.

Esoknya, aku bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Tubuhku sudah lebih baik, tapi aku masih merasa pegal linu kadang-kadang. Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah Bahasa. Aku nyaris tertidur saat guru Bahasa kami, Mr Grace, menerangkan puisi lama. Sementara di sebelahku, Daryl sudah mendengkur dengan kepala tertunduk. Mr Grace baru saja selesai menulis sebuah sajak sepanjang lima baris di papan tulis. Bunyinya:

' _Dua kapal berlayar tenggelam,_

 _Bertaut rindu di pegunungan,_

 _Saat mentari tertawa kala terbenam,_

 _Di laut sunyi di waktu senja yang temaram,_

 _Bersahut-sahutan kaok burung hitam…'_

Dia lalu berbalik, menghadap kami. Anak-anak perempuan berbisik-bisik dengan seru, dan tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan lagak guru muda itu. Baiklah, kurasa Callan punya saingan di sekolah ini.

"Oke, jadi siapa yang bisa melengkapi sajak di depan?"

"Saya! Saya!" riuh anak-anak perempuan berseru, berebut mengacungkan tangan dengan harapan dipilih Mr Grace. Tapi guru itu hanya menggeleng, lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Robbie? Ayo, Robbie, kau ingin mencoba?"

Aku langsung gugup. Bisa-bisanya dia memilihku! Padahal sedari tadi aku tidak memperhatikannya mengajar.

"Ayo, silakan maju!"

Kakiku terasa seperti jeli. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Pasang-pasang mata memperhatikanku dengan mencibir. Aku bukannya grogi atau apa, tetapi karena pandangan mereka menggangguku.

"Mr Grace, biar saya saja!" seorang anak perempuan mengajukan diri.

"Ah, bagus, Eden! Silakan maju!"

Mr Grace memberikan kapur pada anak perempuan itu. Aku belum pernah memperhatikan anak perempuan itu sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah sekali, sewaktu dia bersama Derrick di kantin. Ia berambut panjang lurus, bagian depannya diponi, dan matanya berwana kelabu cerah, seperti kolam bersalju di musim dingin. Secara keseluruhan, anak itu tampak anggun. Saat tersenyum, ada lesung pipit yang menghiasi wajahnya. Anak itu menulis dengan lancar di papan tulis, lalu kembali ke bangkunya, yang berada di samping Bree. Dengan semangat, Bree mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"' _Di mana cinta bersua dan tak pernah padam_ ,'" Mr Grace mengumumkan. "Yep! Jawabannya betul! Terima kasih, Eden!"

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran selesai. Aku berjalan cepat-cepat keluar kelas, untuk menuju loker. Bree menyusulku. Dia sibuk menata-nata barangnya di loker sementara kami mengobrol.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa dia tidak dendam padaku," kataku. "Maksudku Grace—setelah perangkapku waktu itu!" Oiya, begini, kemarin aku memasang perangkap untuk Mr Grace karena dia adalah guru yang suka terlambat masuk kelas. Aku menggantungkan sebuah kantong berisi terigu di atas ventilasi yang terhubung dengan tambang. Kalau Mr Grace datang, aku akan menarik tambang itu sehingga terigunya jatuh mengenai Mr Grace. Dan, yah, perangkapku sukses! Anak-anak di kelas harus bersusah payah menahan tawa melihat sekujur tubuh Grace penuh bubuk putih beraroma gandum. Dan coba tebak, bagaimana reaksi guru kami itu?

'Robbie Kaye, kan? Terima kasih atas sambutannya!' kata Mr Grace sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aku langsung _shock_ , sementara anak-anak perempuan mulai _fangirling_.

"Itu karena dia sudah dewasa, Robbie," dengus Bree. "Dia sudah memakluminya. Lagipula, semua orang di sini tahu bahwa kau memang tukang bikin masalah."

"Masa bodohlah," kataku sambil merogoh-rogoh, mencari notes kecilku. Di notes itulah tempat aku mencatat semua rencanaku untuk perangkap darurat. Perangkap Mr Grace juga kumasukkan ke situ, lalu kucentang dengan pulpen merah.

"Hei, soal kau dan Callan kemarin," kata Bree ragu-ragu, "sudah berakhir, kan?"

"Siapa bilang?" balasku. "Ha! Dia boleh menghajarku habis-habisan di arena, tapi dia harus merasakan bogem mentahku yang sesungguhnya!"

"Dasar tolol," Bree geleng-geleng kepala. "Kapan kau bisa sedikit bersikap waras?"

"Nanti, setelah mimpiku tercapai," kataku sambil menyeringai.

Bree meninju lenganku keras-keras.

"Ouch!" seruku. "Itu masih memar, tahu!"

"Masih belum waras," cibir Bree. "Mungkin perlu lebih sakit lagi?"

"Hei, apaan, sih?" kataku, dan kami berdua tertawa seraya berjalan melintasi koridor. Ketika melewati ruang administrasi, aku mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Kulongokkan kepala dengan penasaran, mengintip lewat lubang di kaca es. Seorang wanita berambut pirang mengobrol dengan petugas administrasi. Wanita itu, tak salah lagi, adalah Mrs Jovovich, kepala sekolah kami. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sewaktu pendaftaran. Ia adalah wanita yang baik hati, tegas, serta penuh pertimbangan. Aku ingat Jon pernah berpesan padanya, 'Tolong pastikan Robbie baik-baik saja. Aku tak mau ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya di sekolah ini.' Dan wanita itu menjawab, 'Pasti, Sir. Kami menjamin semua murid yang bersekolah di sini.' Tapi apa benar, sih? Dia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat aku dan Derrick berduel di lapangan, atau saat aku kena semprot guru-guru. Bisa jadi karena dia memang sabar, atau guru-guru itu sengaja menutupi kesalahanku.

"Robbie?" tegur Bree.

Aku tersadar. Bree berkacak pinggang di depanku, agak jengkel.

"Kau menguping, ya?"

"Enak saja! Nggak!"

"Benar, nih?"

"Sumpah!" aku membuat tanda X di depan mulutku dengan dua telunjuk.

Bree menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Kami menjauhi ruang administrasi. Saat di belokan pertama menuju lab Fisika, belokan yang sama dengan yang mengarah ke toilet putra, aku melihat suatu pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Callan sedang membungkuk di atas wastafel. Wajahnya tertutup oleh tangan. Entah benar atau tidak, aku merasa bahwa dia sedang menangis, dan tampaknya Bree juga berpikir hal yang sama. Dia sedang menangis dengan penuh kesedihan dan tampak sangat menderita.

"Ayo!" Bree berbisik padaku. Kami berjalan terus, pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi dalam hati, aku merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Callan menangis? _Karena apa_?

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

 **(BREE)**

Sore itu rapat OSIS dilaksanakan. Aku sebetulnya hari ini ada latihan anggar dengan anak-anak, tapi aku memutuskan izin karena menurutku rapat lebih penting daripada turnamen yang masih lama. Alasan kedua karena aku tidak mau Derrick mengomeliku di Whattsap. Heran, Derrick benar-benar ambisius melaksanakan programnya. Eden dan aku sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ruang OSIS yang terletak di lantai tiga tanpa bicara satu sama lain. Baru saat kami mencapai ruang rapat, kami mendapati ruangan masih kosong. Eden lalu bertanya padaku:

"Bree, apa menurutmu Robbie dan Callan masih bertengkar?"

Aku terkejut. "Hei, kukira kau tidak peduli dengan hal itu."

"Yah, aku hanya memastikan," jawab Eden.

"Oh," kataku sambil memutar bola mata, "kukira karena hal lain."

" _Hal lain_?" muka Eden tampak merah padam.

"Ah, nggak usah sok _innocent_ begitu!" kataku sambil menyikutnya, maksudku menggoda. "Ini gara-gara kau sudah lama memperhatikan Robbie, bukan?"

"K-k-kau bicara apa, sih?" gerutu Eden, tapi mukanya masih sangat merah, jadi aku tahu kalau dia berbohong. Eden selalu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Robbie selama ini. Dari waktu dia masih mengenalkan diri sampai sekarang, Eden selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi lucunya, dia tidak pernah mau mengaku meskipun sudah tertangkap basah olehku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," kataku. "Robbie anak yang baik, sebetulnya. Hanya sedikit menjengkelkan dan sarkastis."

"Kurasa kalian berdua cocok," kata Eden muram.

"Oh, Eden, sepertinya kau salah paham!" kataku sambil tertawa. "Aku dan Robbie berteman biasa, kok. Aku nggak tertarik dengan cowok seperti itu, dan aku heran mengapa kau…?"

"Hei, kalian berdua!" sapa Derrick yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku dan Eden terperanjat karena kaget. Di belakang Derrick, kulihat berbaris anak-anak OSIS lainnya seperti Daryl, Doug, Jeremy, dan beberapa anak berkacamata.

"Kalian rajin juga, datang duluan," komentar Derrick sambil menyeringai. Eden menyodok lenganku sambil tertawa getir. Aku sendiri tak tahu apakah Derrick memuji atau menyindir kami.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai rapatnya sekarang saja!" ajak Derrick pada yang lain. Kami lalu duduk mengitari meja bundar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seksi-seksi OSIS masing-masing ada sepuluh. Yang datang rapat hanya ketuanya saja. Setelah memastikan kami merasa nyaman, Derrick berdeham untuk memimpin rapat.

"Selamat sore, semua," katanya dengan nada formal. "Aku senang kita bisa berkumpul di sini dalam rapat mingguan OSIS. Dalam rapat ini, aku akan membahas beberapa hal yang mesti kita selesaikan, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin minta penjelasan kalian."

Derrick membungkuk merogoh ke dalam tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan plastik. Anak-anak yang lain melongok ke depan untuk mengamati bungkusan itu berisi apa. Begitu Derrick mengguncang isinya, jatuhlah di hadapan kami sebuah alat penyuntik berwarna keperakan. Di ujung jarumnya yang tipis masih ada bekas gelap yang berbau menyengat. Jeremy langsung bereaksi.

"Itu!" serunya sambil menunjuk. "Apakah itu narkoba?"

"Aku tidak yakin," kata Derrick, nada ngomongnya masih sama. "Tapi inilah yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian, _Guys_."

Hening. Kami menunggu Derrick berbicara lagi.

"Benda ini ditemukan di kelas olahraga beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku mendapat laporan bahwa hal ini ada kaitannya dengan salah satu tim olahraga terbaik di sekolah kita. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tim anggar," dia menoleh kepadaku dengan sorot mata kelabunya yang tajam. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah pedang dingin menghujam tulang belakangku. Sekarang semua anggota OSIS ikut-ikutan menatap ke arahku, tak terkecuali Eden, yang tampak _shock_.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Bree," kata Derrick tenang. "Sebagai sekretaris OSIS dan ketua tim anggar, seharusnya kau bisa memberikan sebuah argumen."

Aku menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. "Hei," kataku, "kenapa kalian seolah menyalahkanku? Aku baru saja melihat benda itu sore ini—saat Derrick memperlihatkannya di depan kita! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberi argumen?"

"Maaf, Bree," kata Derrick sambil menggaruk tangannya. Itu pertanda bahwa dia semakin serius. "Sebelumnya aku sangat mengandalkanmu dalam hal-hal yang penting, itu sebabnya aku meminta kejelasan padamu. Aku minta kau jujur. Pernahkah kau membuntuti ada anggota timmu yang menggunakan obat-obatan sebelum pertandingan? Kalau iya, mengapa kau tidak melaporkannya pada kami?"

" _Well_ , itu karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" ujarku, semakin jengkel. "Dengar, aku telah mengorbankan latihanku hanya untuk datang ke rapat ini, tapi ujung-ujungnya kalian malah menuduhku tidak bertanggungjawab? Begitu?"

"Bukan, Bree, tenanglah," kata Derrick. "Kami hanya ingin tahu. Kalau kau memang jujur, maka kami tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. Ya ampun, kau terlalu radikal!"

 _Radikal_ , kataku dalam hati. Aku memutar bola mata sambil mendengus. Meskipun aku bersyukur sifat menyebalkan Derrick tidak keluar, namun aku masih bertanya-tanya, apakah benar ada anak dari tim anggar yang menggunakan obat?

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga, ini tanggungjawabmu, Doug, sebagai kepala Seksi Keamanan," Derrick mengangguk kepada Doug yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Kupikir kau dan anak buahmu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dengan program kalian, tapi nyatanya? Ada seorang anak yang menyelundupkan benda ini ke dalam sekolah dan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya."

"Aku berasumsi," Daryl angkat bicara, "bahwa anak itu pasti mendapatkan obat ini dari orang luar, karena apabila orang dalam ada yang ketahuan menjadi pengguna obat, mestinya dalam tes kesehatan dia tidak akan lulus."

"Atau mungkin," Jeremy menyambung, "dia sudah menetralisir dirinya sebelum masuk, jadi dia tidak akan terdeteksi oleh tes kesehatan."

"Benar juga," kata seorang cowok dari Seksi Kesehatan. "Tapi, penetralan itu pasti juga akan mempengaruhi dirinya, bukan? Maksudku, kami dari petugas PMR—aku salah satu anggotanya—pernah belajar bahwa penetralan obat bisa menimbulkan gangguan apabila tubuh kita tidak tahan menghadapinya. Dia bisa jadi orang yang mudah pusing, mudah lelah, atau sering sakit."

"Mungkin Jason, karena belakangan dia sering pingsan sehabis olahraga," gurau salah satu anak, disusul gelak tawa anggota OSIS yang lain. Tapi melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Derrick, mereka langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Apapun asumsinya," kata Derrick kemudian, "harus ada yang menyelidiki semua ini. Aku takut penemuan obat dalam suntikan ini akan berakibat pada sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Karena itu, aku minta pada semua anggota OSIS untuk berpartisipasi dalam penyelidikan ini. Barangsiapa melihat atau mendapati keanehan pada murid-murid di sini, aku minta melaporkan segera pada Seksi Keamanan. Tak terkecuali dirimu, Bree," Derrick kembali memandangku dengan bersungguh-sungguh, "karena aku sangat mengandalkanmu untuk menyelidiki organisasi anggarmu."

Aku mengangguk, meskipun aku masih tidak yakin.

"Nah, rapat OSIS mingguan berakhir di sini," kata Derrick, disusul gumaman kaget dari anak-anak lain. "Aku mengucapkan terima kasih telah datang. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah Derrick keluar dari ruang rapat duluan, aku dan anak-anak OSIS, termasuk Eden, keluar mengikutinya. Masih ada yang berbisik-bisik karena heran, rapat kami berakhir begitu cepat dari biasanya, meskipun beberapa juga senang karena mereka jadi bisa beristirahat sampai malam.

"Bree, kau tidak apa-apa?" Eden bertanya ketika kami berjalan pulang bersama. Aku lagi-lagi tidak bicara padanya sampai persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya," kata Eden sambil tersenyum. "Derrick hanya ingin kau lebih waspada."

"Aku hanya merasa bingung," desahku. "Bisa-bisanya ada anggota anggar yang tega melakukan itu. Aku berpikir sebaiknya aku juga mengadakan rapat mingguan anggar lebih cepat. Aku akan menanyai mereka satu per satu, termasuk anggota-anggota baru."

"Maksudmu kau mencurigai Robbie juga?" Eden kembali bertanya dengan lebih hati-hati.

"Apa?" aku menoleh dengan kaget. "Oh, tidak. Aku percaya Robbie bukan anak seperti itu. Tunggu, mengapa kau jadi khawatir aku akan mencurigainya juga?" aku menanyainya dengan provokatif. Eden berjengit.

"Hei, kau mulai lagi, Bree!"'

Aku tertawa. " _Well_ , kalau begitu selamat berpisah, Eden. Sudah sore."

"Ya, benar," kata Eden. "Selamat berpisah!"

Dan kami pun menuju ke arah yang berbeda. Tapi, aku tidak begitu saja meluncur pulang. Aku ingin mengunjungi Callan di rumahnya. Kejadian kemarin, sewaktu aku dan Robbie memergokinya menangis di toilet, masih mengganjal di hatiku. Aku belum sempat mengobrol dengan Callan tentang hal itu karena sibuk dengan PR membuat makalah dari Mr Grace. Aku benci makalah seperti halnya aku membenci brokoli, tapi sudahlah, yang penting sudah selesai. Aku naik bus sampai Abbey Road sebelum naik bus lagi dan turun di Northampton Street, kemudian melangkah menyusuri trotoar yang mengarah ke perumahan Chetville. Perumahan itu terdiri dari empat blok. Rumah keluarga besar McFadden terletak di blok paling belakang, lebih besar dari rumah-rumah lain di dekatnya. Melewati jalan itu seolah membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu, saat aku dan Callan yang masih suka tertawa sering bermain-main di halaman, berpura-pura menjadi bajak laut dan mata-mata. Kakak laki-lakinya, Colin, akan ikut bermain bersama kami, lalu dia akan menjadi alien jahat penghancur bumi. Masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Tapi setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, Callan menjadi pemurung. Dia hanya bisa tertawa lagi kalau aku datang, atau Colin pulang dari kampus membawa CD _game_ terbaru. Kami akan bermain sampai lupa makan, lalu tidur di karpet karena kelelahan. Begitu Colin lulus kuliah dan memutuskan bergabung dengan dinas ketentaraan sesuai mimpinya, Callan menjadi lebih murung dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi, waktu itu, orangtuaku pindah dari London ke Glasgow. Orangtuaku memang selalu begitu, itulah sebabnya kami tidak pernah punya rumah permanen. Namun ketika ayahku kehilangan pekerjaannya, kami kembali lagi ke London. Dan, yah, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Masa-masa indah itu hilang bersama dengan perubahan sifat pada Callan. Dia masih mau menerimaku, tapi tidak sehangat dulu. Aku menunggu selagi Trevor, pelayan setia keluarga McFadden, menghampiriku di gerbang untuk mempersilakanku masuk.

" _Young_ Miss Hughes!" dia berseru dengan bahagia.

"Hai, Trevor! Lama sekali tidak melihatmu dari dekat!" kataku dengan suara ceria. "Aku ingin bertemu Callan. Apakah dia sudah pulang?"

Trevor begitu _excited_ sampai-sampai mau pingsan. "Wah, wah, wah, saya sangat senang Anda kembali ke sini, Miss! Ya, benar, _Young_ Master McFadden sudah pulang dari tadi. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, saya rasa. Ayo, masuk, masuk!"

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang tamu. Masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Kursinya yang terbuat dari sutra halus, lantai marmer yang mengkilap, kandelar emas yang menggantung di langit-langit… sulit kupercaya Trevor dan pasukan pengurus rumahnya masih bisa menjaga rumah itu tetap indah, bahkan meskipun atmosfernya berubah. Kesuraman yang terjadi akibat kematian Mr dan Mrs McFadden yang ramah masih terasa, tapi bisa ditutupi dengan keindahan ruang tamu itu. Beberapa benda peninggalan kuno, seperti jam gantung yang terbuat dari kayu, guci-guci porselen, koleksi piring dari abad ke-18, dan permadani hiasan dinding yang menggambarkan lambang keluarga McFadden—burung hantu hitam di atas sebuah permata rubi dan _motto_ mereka di atas pita putih—masih terdapat di sana. Motto keluarga McFadden adalah ' _Tetap gigih demi kemenangan_.' Bagiku cocok sekali dengan sifat Callan. Ada tangga marmer yang berliuk-liuk di dekat ruang televisi, menuju ke kamar Callan. Aku memutuskan menunggu dengan duduk di salah satu kursi sutera, sementara Trevor mengambilkan minum. Aku mengamati meja tamu yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Pinggirannya ada yang pecah, tapi tidak terlalu kelihatan. Agak ngeri juga membayangkan darah berceceran memenuhi meja cantik itu saat pembunuhan terjadi.

Callan datang menemuiku tak lama kemudian, disusul Trevor yang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas limun dan sepiring biskuit. Dia mengenakan kaos biru bergambar Batman, superhero favoritnya waktu kecil. Begitu Callan duduk, aku mendadak lupa maksud sebetulnya aku datang ke rumahnya. Setelah Trevor pergi, tinggal kami berdua dan aku merasa agak canggung.

"Eh, hai," kataku memulai, dengan hati-hati tersenyum.

"Hai," balas Callan pelan. "Tumben kau kemari."

"Aku sudah lama tidak main ke rumahmu," kataku. "Itu sebabnya aku kemari."

"Ada masalah apa, Bree?" tanya Callan, ekspresinya agak menginterogasi.

" _Well_ ," mendadak aku teringat tujuanku, "aku sebenarnya…" Agak sulit mengatakannya di depan Callan, meskipun aku ingin. _Bree_ , kataku dalam hati, _kalau kau memang mencemaskan sahabatmu, mestinya kau tidak gugup seperti ini!_

"Baiklah," kata Callan mendesah. "Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

 _Tuh, kan? Dia jadi curiga!_ aku mengumpat diriku sendiri.

"Eh, tidak, bukan begitu!" kataku cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya—yah—belakangan ini aku khawatir padamu."

" _Khawatir_?" tanya Callan, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa harus khawatir?"

"Aku—kurasa aku harus jujur padamu," kataku akhirnya, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Callan, mengapa kau menangis di toilet kemarin?"

Sudah kuduga! Callan terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Aku tak bisa menjamin dia tidak akan menuduhku telah menjadi penguntit sinting, tapi aku akan membela diri, karena aku memang tidak bermaksud menguntitnya. Hanya kebetulan saja aku dan Robbie lewat toilet waktu itu dan mendapati dia menangis. Asumsiku dia pasti mengalami sebuah tekanan batin, tapi aku ingin menunggu jawaban langsung darinya.

"Oh," Callan memalingkan wajah, mukanya masih suram, "rupanya selama ini aku terlalu menutup diri darimu, Bree."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau cerita padaku, lho," kataku bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku nggak akan membocorkan rahasiamu pada siapapun."

"Kata siapa?" tukas Callan, masih tidak menatapku. "Semua orang tahu apa tujuanmu, Bree. Kau pasti disuruh oleh Derrick, kan?"

"Apa? Kok, kamu tiba-tiba melibatkan Derrick?" sergahku, mendadak emosiku meledak.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Bree," kata Callan. "Derrick selalu ingin mengetahui rahasia semua orang dengan cara mengirimkan orang-orang tertentu. Kau salah satu anggota OSIS, kan? Tentunya kau pernah mendengar Derrick berkoar-koar tentang 'partisipasi,' kan? Menurutmu apa lagi yang dia maksudkan selain membuka rahasia orang lain?"

"Callan, kau salah paham!" aku menyela. "Aku tidak bergabung dengan OSIS untuk hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, apa tujuanmu mendekati anak baru itu?" Callan kembali menyerang. Tatapan matanya yang gelap dan tajam mengarah padaku, seperti elang botak yang sedang marah. Kulihat ada panah api yang berkobar di sana, menunggu untuk ditembakkan.

Aku tetap harus mempertahankan posisi. "Kalau yang kau maksudkan itu Robbie," aku menjawab dengan suara lebih tenang, "itu tidak ada urusannya dengan kepemimpinan Derrick. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, dan karena sudah tanggungjawabku sebagai sekretaris OSIS mengenal seluruh anak yang tergabung dalam kesatuan sekolah kita. Seperti tanggungjawabku pada _mu_ juga." Aku balas menatap Callan dengan pandangan yang tegas. Sepertinya berhasil, karena Callan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku setelahnya. Aku menyeruput limunku dan menjejalkan sepotong biskuit ke mulutku, lalu bangkit. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, karena hari sudah semakin larut."

"Tidak, Bree, tunggu!" Callan ikut bangkit untuk menahanku. "Aku… aku…"

Aku diam dan menunggu.

"…aku minta maaf, Bree," kata Callan dengan amat bersalah. "Tolong, duduklah. Aku akan ceritakan padamu."

Aku menyeringai padanya. "Baiklah. Aku mendengarkan."

"Tapi, kau harus janji, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa."

"Ya, tenang saja."

"Ini… ini soal kakakku, Bree. Ini soal Colin."

"Colin?" aku mengerutkan dahi. "Dia pulang?"

"Ya, dua hari yang lalu, tapi tidak hanya itu."

"Kenapa? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Air mata Callan mendadak tumpah. Aku _shock_ karena melihatnya menangis langsung di hadapanku. Suara Callan menjadi parau ketika mengatakan:

"Dia bilang… dia yang membunuh orangtuaku."

Aku jatuh terhenyak ke sofa. Sungguh, kali ini, aku benar-benar _shock_.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN**

 **(CHLOE)**

"CHLOE, AWAAAAS!"

 _BUGGG_!

Keras sekali pukulan bola voli mengenai sisi kepalaku. Aku limbung. Kalau Nicola tidak segera menyangga tubuhku dari belakang, tubuhku pasti sudah menghantam permukaan lapangan. Kemudian, kudengar peluit keras Mr Guy memecah keramaian. Anak-anak berebut mengerubungiku untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku hanya melambai lemah kepada mereka, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku masih hidup.

"Yaiyalah, kau masih hidup! Dan untungnya, sama sekali nggak gegar otak!" kata Nicola ketika dia menemaniku ke UKS untuk mengobati memar di dahiku. "Chloe, kau menakutiku."

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku sambil menekan kain pengompres agak keras. Sesekali aku meringis soalnya kain yang dingin itu serasa mengiris kulitku.

"Tapi, aku jadi iri padamu," kata Nicola. "Tadi Callan kelihatannya panik waktu kau rubuh. Padahal kalau ada guru yang kepeleset kulit pisang di koridor saja dia sama sekali nggak peduli!"

"Ah, yang benar?"

"Nggak percaya banget, sih!"

Aku nyengir. Tapi, apa itu benar? Apakah Callan panik gara-gara aku kena hantaman bola voli? Pelan-pelan, dengan dipapah Nicola, aku berjalan keluar UKS menuju ruang ganti. Saat kami melewati aula, ada kerumunan yang berteriak-teriak dan mengelu-elukan nama SMA kami. Mereka membentuk lingkaran besar di tengah ruangan, seperti orang berunjuk rasa. Aku sadar beberapa diantara mereka ada anak teater, anak musik, dan beberapa anggota klub lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nicola sambil menjulurkan lehernya melewati pintu aula.

"Itu Eden di sana," kataku. "Sebaiknya kita tanyakan padanya saja. Oi, Eden!"

Tapi cewek itu sama sekali nggak mendengar kami, mungkin karena teriakan anak-anak terlalu keras. Akhirnya, kami menyusup diantara kerumunan itu dengan hati-hati. Eden yang terkenal baik hati, lemah lembut, dan ramah itu kelihatan sangat pucat ketika kami menemukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku mengulangi pertanyaan Nicola.

"Chloe! Nicola! Kalian sebaiknya jangan di sini," kata Eden sambil menggiring kami menjauhi lingkaran murid. "Mereka gila, kalian tahu? Mereka mengancam akan menggulingkan Derrick!"

"Hah? Menggulingkan Derrick?" aku terperanjat. Rasa sakit di kepalaku langsung terlupakan. "Kok bisa?"

Tepat saat itu, seorang murid membawa sebuah bangku dan menempatkannya di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Ia lalu naik ke atasnya sambil membawa karton yang dibentuk menjadi corong pengeras suara.

" _Teman-teman dan rekan-rekan Leaf High, semua yang berkumpul di tempat ini, sekarang sudah waktunya kita bergerak! Apa gunanya kita berteriak-teriak di tempat ini kalau tidak segera bertindak? Kita bawa masalah ini langsung pada Kepala Sekolah! Kalian tahu kita tak bisa membiarkan pengedaran obat terlarang di sekolah ini ditutup-tutupi lagi! Apa kalian tak merasa bahwa kalian telah dibodohi? Ayo, ayo kita selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga!_ "

"DEMI LEAF HIGH! DEMI LEAF HIGH!" anak-anak membalas dengan bersemangat.

Kemudian, dari arah koridor, suara peluit terdengar. Bukan peluit Mr Guy, tentu saja, melainkan para penjaga keamanan. Doug yang tambun meniup, " _Priiiiit… priiit_!" dengan bangga. Anak-anak yang membentuk lingkaran itu langsung menyebar dan hening begitu sang kepala sekolah, Katherine Jovovich, begitu kami memanggilnya, melangkah masuk dengan sepatu hak tinggi merahnya. Di belakangnya, asisten pribadinya yang manis dan berambut hitam pendek mengikuti.

"Apa-apaan ini semua?" dia berkata dengan suara lantang, bahkan tanpa pengeras suara. "Bukankah seharusnya kalian berada di kelas masing-masing?"

Anak-anak yang ricuh itu mendadak melempem. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Miss Jovovich adalah wanita keturunan Ukraina yang menjadi kepsek di usia 50 tahunan. Ia memang berwajah cantik tapi tatapannya mematikan seperti Ratu Jahat di dongeng Putri Salju. Rambutnya pirang dan diikat menjadi kepang panjang di belakang kepalanya. Di balik namanya yang mirip nama aktris Hollywood itu, wanita ini tegas dan penuh perhitungan.

"Siapa tadi yang mengatakan ingin membawa masalah ini pada Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Miss Jovovich lagi. "Kuulangi, _siapa_?"

Anak yang tadi berbusa-busa ngomong di tengah lingkaran maju dengan ogah-ogahan. Aku kaget sewaktu menyadari bahwa dia adalah Jeremy Raven, teman sekelasku. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi karena dia sendiri anggota OSIS.

"Ada lagi?" Miss Jovovich menunggu sambil bersedekap. Dua anak maju mengikuti Jeremy. Mereka adalah Ryan Lee dari tim sepakbola sekolah dan teman dekat Jeremy, Connor Crosby. Padahal, biasanya Connor pendiam dan jarang bikin onar. Mungkin dia maju karena ingin mendampingi sahabatnya.

"Kalian bertiga, sekarang juga ke ruangan saya!" Tanpa basa-basi Miss Jovovich mengatakannya. "Yang lainnya silakan bubar dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing!"

Tidak ada yang membantah. Itu berarti semuanya, termasuk aku, Nicola, dan Eden.

"Narkoba? Di klub anggar?" aku tercengang. Kami berempat; aku, Nicola, Bree, dan Eden makan bersama di kantin pada jam istirahat. Selagi yang lain sibuk makan, kami mencuri kesempatan mengobrol mengenai masalah itu.

"Aku baru mengadakan rapat kemarin," kata Bree, mata birunya terarah pada roti isi kornet di hadapannya ketika dia bicara. "Menyusul rapat OSIS mingguan dua hari sebelumnya. Semua sudah kutanyai, mulai dari anggota lama sampai baru. Brian ikut membantu mendata mereka, dan semuanya negatif. Aku bisa katakan mereka nggak bohong, karena nggak ada tanda-tanda di mata mereka."

"Petugas PMR juga berjanji akan memberi kami hasil laboratorium mengenai penggunaan narkoba secepatnya," kata Eden menyambung. "Dari rumah sakit terdekat, kalian tahu. Bukan hanya klub anggar yang perlu kita curigai, tapi juga klub-klub lain."

"Seperti klub sepakbola! Aku heran mereka bisa latihan terus tanpa lelah! Mereka pasti pakai doping!" kata Bree, bermaksud bergurau, tapi sadar bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Dia pun kembali mengunyah roti dengan serius.

"Kalau dari cerita kalian, Derrick malah berperan besar terhadap pemberantasan narkoba ini, lho," kata Nicola sambil menyedot jus jeruknya. "Dia mengadakan penelusuran secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi bukan berarti dia nggak melakukan apa-apa! Sayang sekali kalau dia sampai dicopot dari jabatannya."

"Jeremy memang tukang memprovokasi," Bree memutar bola matanya. "Lihat saja, dia nggak akan diizinkan menghadiri rapat mingguan lagi!"

Aku memandang ke balik bahu Bree. Robbie sedang celingukan, mungkin dia mencari seseorang. Benar saja, begitu melihat punggung Bree, dia langsung berteriak, "OIIII, BREEE! AKU MENCARIMU KE MANA-MANA!"

Bree berbalik sambil nyengir. "Hei, Robbie, ayo duduk sini! Di mana makananmu?"

 _What_? Aku tercengang. Bree mengundang si Idiot itu bersama kami? _No way_!

"Ah, aku sebetulnya nggak perlu makan asal bisa duduk bersama Miss Morgan yang manis!" Robbie mengerling ke arahku sambil menyeringai. Bagiku lebih mirip seringai kuda. Aku memberinya tatapan jijik. Oh, yang benar saja, Bree?

"Jadi, kalian lagi membicarakan apaan, sih?" tanya Robbie keras-keras, tanpa basa-basi mencomot sebatang kentang goreng dari piringku. "Aku nggak ada bahan ngobrol, nih. Boleh nimbrung, kan? Wah, kentang goreng ini enak, lho, Chloe. Kenapa dari tadi aku nggak melihatmu menyentuhnya?"

Nicola bersusah payah menahan tawa, sementara anak-anak yang lain mulai bertukar pandang saat mengamati meja kami. Yang cukup aneh, Eden menundukkan kepala saat tatapan mata Robbie yang besar melewatinya. Mukanya merah padam. Dia malu—tidak, bukan malu seperti itu, tapi—yah—tahulah—seperti _itu_.

" _Well_ , sebetulnya kami membicarakan hal-hal yang sedang tren," jawab Bree, tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar maupun ekspresiku yang _nggak banget_ waktu itu.

"Oh, ya? Hal-hal seperti apa?" tanya Robbie, selagi dia mengunyah kentang gorengku yang dia ambil keempat kalinya. Pandangannya mengarah padaku. "Nah, Chloe, hal seperti apa? Jarang banget, lho, kita dapat kesempatan mengobrol bersama seperti ini."

"Hnggg…" aku mencoba mencari jawaban sementara anak-anak di sekitar kami mulai terkikik-kikik, entah menertawakan kami atau hanya aku, atau hanya Robbie, yang jelas aku benar-benar mau meledak saking murka dan malunya waktu itu. Apalagi, di sisi kantin yang lain, aku melihat Callan duduk sendiri. Tangannya menopang dagu dan tampaknya dia ikut mengawasi kami. Mukaku langsung semerah muka Eden. Mungkin lebih merah lagi.

"Chloe?" Robbie mendesak, menatapku dengan bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa kamu jadi grogi?"

Aku memandang Bree, tatapanku mengancam, tapi Bree hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. Beruntung, bel tanda masuk segera berbunyi. Fiuh, aku merasa berhutang budi pada bel itu.

"Yah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan nanti—atau besok—mengobrolnya?" kataku pada Robbie penuh kemenangan.

"Tak masalah!" kata Robbie ceria, tak menghiraukanku. "Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, Miss Morgan!" Dia lalu melambai dengan _playful_ sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor. Aku bergidik. Nicola akhirnya tak kuasa menahan tawa lebih lama lagi, lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Sumpah, Chloe, dia memang penggemar setiamu!" seru Nicola, memegangi perutnya. "Jarang banget ada cowok yang seperti itu, tahu? Nggak pernah nyadar ditolak! Benar, kan, Eden?"

"Oh, ya," kata Eden, tampaknya dia terkejut karena habis melamun. "Ya, benar. Beruntung sekali kau, Chloe."

Ada nada yang janggal dalam suaranya. Aku tak bisa memastikannya, tapi kurasa dia terdengar begitu terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Sudahlah, Chloe. Percuma kau membuatnya menyerah," kata Bree ketika kami mengambil buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Ha! Menyerah!" kataku mencibir. "Memangnya cewek di dunia ini hanya aku? Masih banyak yang lain! Mustahil dia pantang menyerah terhadapku. Pikirkan itu, Bree!"

Muka Eden memerah lagi saat aku mengatakan itu, tapi aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Kami menuju ke kelas Miss Law, guru Sosiologi yang berambut hitam dan selalu mengenakan lensa kontak merah. Dia adalah guru tercantik kedua setelah Kepala Sekolah Jovovich. Yang menurutku lebih unik adalah Miss Law menikahi Mr Shaw, guru Fisika yang paling suka merokok. Tapi, kalau ada Miss Law, Mr Shaw jarang terlihat merokok.

"Anak-anak, buka halaman 54! Di sini kita akan mempelajari tentang macam-macam masyarakat multikutural. Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan apa bedanya masyarakat multikultural dengan pluralisme?"

Ah, gampang! Pasti di sini sudah ada materinya. Tapi sayangnya, buku Sosiologi kami tidak terdiri dari poin-poin, melainkan sebuah narasi panjang bak novel. Aku juga heran, karena kurikulum mengharuskan kami untuk menerapkan pelajaran di kehidupan sehari-hari, bukannya menghafal teori! Jadi, buat apa mereka memberi kami buku setebal itu? Aku masih sibuk mencari ketika Miss Law berkata, "Ya, silakan, Mr McFadden."

"Masyarakat multikultural terdiri dari kelompok budaya yang berbeda dalam status sosial yang sama, sedangkan pluralisme adalah paham yang berpendapat bahwa orang dari agama, kepercayaan, maupun ras yang berbeda bisa hidup bersama," Callan menjawab tanpa banyak cincong.

"Bagus sekali, McFadden, terima kasih," kata Miss Law. Aku melihat Callan membenamkan muka pada bukunya dengan puas, memulai tidur siangnya. "Nah, seperti yang sudah ia jelaskan, kalian kubagi tugas untuk menulis makalah mengenai pengaruh kebudayaan multikultural di negara kita dengan bidang sosial dan ekonomi. Silakan, kalian boleh bekerjasama, tapi tugas tetap bersifat individual. Paling lambat kalian harus mengumpulkannya minggu depan di ruanganku. Untuk mempermudah kalian, aku akan mulai menjelaskan tentang beberapa materi…"

Kudengar di sisiku Nicola mengeluh. Dia paling benci tugas mengarang dan bakal lebih memilih menggosok kuku gajah daripada harus mengarang. Tapi aku tersenyum, karena aku tak keberatan meningkatkan kosakata demi menyusul kesuksesan pengarang favoritku, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, si pencipta Sherlock Holmes. Padahal, tugas dari Mr Grace sama sekali belum selesai. Ah, biarlah. Membuat makalah Sosiologi lebih mudah kalau ada buku referensi, jadi aku merencanakan meminjamnya sore ini.

Nicola dan aku pulang sekolah lebih awal. Nic bersedia menemaniku meminjam buku di perpustakaan dekat rumahnya. Apalagi, dia juga ingin mengembalikan komik romantis yang kemarin dipinjamnya. Kami lewat jalan yang sepi di belakang sekolah, karena menurut Nicola bakal lebih dekat kalau begitu. Sore itu, bayang-bayang bangunan dan gedung tinggi menjulang di kanan dan kiri jalan. Burung-burung yang mungkin Bree tahu jenis apa terbang mengarungi langit dengan sayap mengepak. Perpustakaan yang kami tuju dikelola oleh pustakawan tua yang ramah. Dia dengan bahagia menunjukkan padaku letak buku-buku pelajaran yang mungkin berguna untuk makalah. Nicola menemukan lanjutan komik favoritnya dengan cepat, lalu kami bergegas mohon diri.

"Hanya perasaanku, atau hari ini memang agak dingin?" kata Nicola sambil bergidik di sebelahku. Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sama tapi berlawanan arah.

"Aku juga kedinginan, sedikit," kataku. "Hampir musim gugur, sih."

Jalanan sepi yang kami lewati semakin bertambah suram selagi sore menggelap. Saat itu, aku sadar bahwa Nicola, bukannya memimpin jalan, malah sibuk membuka-buka komiknya. Aku punya perasaan bahwa jalan itu bukan jalan yang kami lewati sebelumnya. Bayangan gedungnya berbeda, begitu pula lampu di sekitar jalan, yang entah kenapa terasa asing bagiku.

"Nic!" aku menegur temanku keras-keras. "Kita berada di mana?"

Nicola mengangkat kepalanya, tampaknya baru sadar juga saat melihat sekeliling. "Aduh, sialan!" serunya. "Aku sungguh bodoh! Sekarang bagaimana, Chloe?"

"Ya, mana aku tahu?!" semprotku. "Dari tadi aku hanya mengikutimu!"

"Oh, matilah kita!" jerit Nicola panik. "Aduh, sebaiknya kita berbalik, deh."

"Kupikir kau benar-benar hafal daerah sini!" aku menyalahkannya lagi.

"Hei, aku sedang nggak fokus, oke? Aku minta maaf!" kata Nicola, tampak gusar juga. Aku malah semakin jengkel, tapi hanya berjalan mengikutinya ke arah sebelumnya. Namun, kami malah tidak menemukan perpustakaan itu lagi. Nicola tampak stres sendiri, hampir gila saking paniknya.

"Mampuslah kita, sungguh bodoh!" teriaknya memaki diri. "Kita benar-benar nyasar, Chloe!"

"Hei, di sana ada orang. Apa sebaiknya kita tanyakan arah pada mereka?" aku menunjuk ke arah sebuah apartemen yang kelihatan kumuh. Tiga orang lelaki sedang berbincang-bincang di luar sambil memegang botol bir. Badan mereka besar-besar, seperti orang Eropa Timur.

"Oh, sebaiknya jangan, Chloe," kata Nicola ngeri. "Kata ayahku, jangan bertanya arah pada orang asing kalau…"

"Sudahlah, jangan berprasangka buruk begitu," kataku. "Siapa tahu mereka mau menolong."

Sebelum dicegah Nicola lagi, aku berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri ketiga orang itu. Mereka mengobrol dengan bahasa asing, bukan bahasa Inggris, dan baru menyadari kehadiranku saat aku berdehem.

"Eh, permisi," kataku sopan. "Kalian tahu jalan keluar dari gang ini, tidak? Aku dan temanku tersesat."

Ketiga orang itu tampak berdiskusi sedikit, lalu salah satu dari mereka, yang bahasa Inggrisnya paling lumayan dan berjaket merah, menunjukkan arah padaku. "Ke sana!" katanya.

"Trims!" kataku, lalu bersiap menghampiri Nicola. Namun saat aku mulai berbalik, tasku serasa dicengkeram dari belakang. Rupanya pria tadilah yang menariknya. Aku menyentakkan tas, berkata, " _Sir_ , kalau tidak keberatan tolong lepaskan aku."

"Mengapa buru-buru, Manis?" kata pria yang lain. Ia memakai sweter biru dan berkepala botak. "Kau takut dimarahi ibumu?"

"Le—pas—kan!" kataku tegas, tapi ketiga pria itu malah tertawa-tawa. Nicola berlari membantuku, tapi tangannya sendiri malah dicengekram dari belakang oleh pria berkaos hijau.

"TOLONG!" jerit Nicola, namun pria berkaos hijau itu mencoba membekap mulutnya. Aku masih berjuang membebaskan diri dari si jaket merah, ketika si sweter biru berusaha menangkap tanganku yang bebas.

"Tenang, kalian takkan kami sakiti, kok!" kata si jaket merah, seringainya melebar.

"Aku bilang—LEPASKAN!" aku menginjak kakinya keras-keras dengan hak sepatuku. Si jaket merah mengaduh kesakitan. Aku berhasil melepaskan tas, lalu mengayunkannya ke muka si sweter biru. Si jaket merah langsung menangkapku kembali. Kali ini, dia mengunciku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri meski aku menendang dan menggigit. Nicola tampak kehabisan napas dan aku kehabisan harapan. Saat itu, dengan cepat, sebuah tendangan melayang ke muka si kaos hijau. Berikutnya, tendangan yang lain mengarah ke perut si sweter biru. Dia berusaha menghindar, tapi sebuah pukulan menghujamnya dari samping. Si jaket merah berteriak dalam bahasa Eropa Timur-nya, masih mencengkeramku erat, namun dia sendiri roboh ketika kakinya terpeleset. Aku dan dia rubuh, lalu erangannya terdengar ketika sebuah sepatu menghantamnya tepat di wajah. Aku terlalu bingung dan pusing untuk menyadari orang yang menghajar ketiga preman itu membantuku berdiri. Orang itu ternyata Robbie. Dia juga membantu Nicola yang masih tampak _shock_. Ketiga preman itu sudah bangkit untuk melawannya, tapi Robbie juga siap dengan kuda-kuda karate. Tak perlu banyak kujelaskan bagaimana dia berhasil melumpuhkan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Aku hanya di sana, berdiri terdiam selagi Robbie berteriak padaku, "LARI, CHLOE! BAWA NICOLA PERGI!"

Tapi, aku tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku menyaksikannya memberi bogem terakhir pada ketiga preman itu. Mereka terkapar tak berdaya di tanah, seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen. Napas Robbie naik-turun selagi menatapku dan Nicola. Bibirnya berdarah sedikit, tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau—bagaimana bisa—?" aku tergagap.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang ke apartemen," jawab Robbie sambil nyengir. "Eh, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jeritan kalian. Jadi, yah, aku kemari."

"Apartemenmu di dekat sini?"

"Yap. Kalian sebaiknya harus segera pergi. Ayo!"

Aku terlalu tercengang untuk bicara lagi. Sementara Robbie memandu kami keluar gang, Nicola terisak di pelukanku.

"Chloe, aku takut… aku benar-benar takut kalau…"

"Ssshhh… sudah, tenanglah, masih syukur kita bisa selamat," kataku menenangkan.

"Aku nggak mau lagi… nggak mau lagi lewat situ!" kata Nicola gemetar. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan pucat pasi. Aku memandang Robbie yang berjalan di depan kami. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami," kataku padanya.

"Bukan masalah," cengiran Robbie melebar. "Sepertinya temanmu benar-benar terguncang, ya? Rumah kalian dekat sini, kah? Akan kuantar kalian pulang."

Aku tak percaya. Cowok ini—cowok yang benar-benar kubenci ini—apa jadinya nasib Nic dan aku kalau dia tidak datang di saat yang tepat? Bahkan kami pun belum tentu selamat. Perasaan bersalahku memuncak. Selama ini aku mengejek, menghina, bahkan mengelu-elukan dia sebagai Idiot karena tak berhenti-berhenti menarik perhatianku, tapi sekarang…? Sungguh, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain berterima kasih padanya saat itu.

Kami pun sampai di rumah Nicola. Ayahnya terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan kami, tapi aku menolak diajak masuk, karena aku harus segera pulang sebelum malam. Robbie ikut bersamaku. Selama kami berjalan, aku tak mengatakan apapun selain menunduk ke tanah. Lalu, kudengar tawa Robbie memecah petang yang semakin turun.

"Jadi, gimana? Apa kau sekarang menerimaku jadi pacarmu?" dia berkoar penuh keyakinan.

Sudah kuduga dia akan mengatakan itu. Tapi aku tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk nembak cewek. Jadi, aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya yang berjarak beberapa senti dari puncak kepalaku dengan pandangan seperti biasa seolah kejadian sore ini tidak pernah terjadi. Dapat kulihat sinar mata Robbie berkobar penuh harapan.

Aku pun menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

" _Tidak_!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 8

**PART EIGHT**

Namaku Callan.

Aku tak usah menjelaskan lagi tentang diriku.

Malam itu aku duduk di meja belajar yang menghadap ke jendela. Jendela itu sendiri menghadap ke taman. Cukup besar sehingga aku bisa melihat sinar bulan menghujam patung marmer Dewa Ares di tengah kolam ikan. Memang risiko tinggal di rumah besar itu sama besarnya. Aku beruntung ada Trevor, pelayan setia yang tak pernah meninggalkan kewajibannya. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Mau itu makan, minum, atau air mandi. Aku sudah terbiasa dilayani sejak kecil, tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Aku malah punya mimpi, suatu saat aku bisa menjual rumah penuh tragedi ini dan membeli rumahku sendiri yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk dan keramaian kota.

"Master McFadden?" suara Trevor memanggil dari balik pintu kamarku. "Kalau Anda sudah lapar, makan malam siap."

"Aku segera ke sana," jawabku. Dari tadi aku hanya memandang kertas folio di hadapanku sambil menggenggam pulpen, tapi tak tahu apa yang mau kutulis. Tugas Sosiologi ini lebih sulit dari perkiraanku. Hanya judulnya saja yang berhasil kutulis, berikut namaku sendiri; _Callan McFadden_ , di kanan atas folio. Sialan! Ke mana ide saat aku membutuhkannya?

Aku menarik napas dalam diam. Pikiranku suka tidak tenang gara-gara kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian di dua bab sebelumnya dari cerita ini. _Bree_! Ya ampun, Bree! Kupikir setelah dia kembali ke kota, dia akan tetap sama. Dia tak lebih dari pengganggu sekarang. Sama mengganggunya dengan si berisik Kaye, anak baru itu. Aku menekan pulpenku keras-keras ke permukaan meja belajar, tanpa mempedulikan tinta yang mengalir dari ujungnya kini mengotori bagian bawah kaosku. Apakah seperti itu kejadiannya saat Colin membunuh mereka? Membunuh orangtua _kami_? Teganya kau, Colin! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu selama ini? Air mataku merembes membasahi kertas. _Suatu hari, Colin, kau akan merasakan pembalasanku_!

"Master McFadden?" lagi-lagi Trevor memanggil.

"Iya, iya, aku akan turun!" aku menjawab dengan suara senormal mungkin.

"Apakah saya mengganggu belajar Anda?"

"Oh, tidak sama sekali, kok. Sungguh."

"Baiklah, karena saya ingin memberikan sepucuk surat pada Anda. Kalau mata tua saya tidak salah, surat ini memang dialamatkan pada Anda, _Sir_."

Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mata, lalu bergegas ke pintu menyambut tangan keriput Trevor yang menyodorkanku amplop berwarna kuning yang masih baru. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan padanya, lalu membawa surat itu ke dekat lampu belajarku. Suar itu berisi:

 _Mr McFadden yang terhormat,_

 _Aku mengirimkan surat ini karena aku kenal betul dengan keluargamu. Sungguh tak sopan bila aku tak mengenalkan diri dahulu. Namaku Tom Hyde. Teman-teman biasa memanggilku Hyde, atau Tom, tapi itu tidak penting. Aku mengenal ayahmu, juga kakakmu. Pria yang brilian, memang. Namun aku takkan menyanjungnya di surat ini, karena aku diminta menjelaskan padamu dengan singkat dan jelas mengenai organisasi kami._

 _Organisasi kami adalah tempat di mana kau bisa mulai menyalurkan bakatmu. Mungkin juga mengenalinya lebih dalam. Bosku sudah lama mengetahui bahwa keluargamu adalah sumber cendekiawan-cendekiawan muda yang berbakat. Aku dengar kau anak yang berprestasi di sekolah, betul? Tadi pagi aku sudah membuat janji dengan kepala sekolahmu, tapi ternyata beliau sedang sibuk. Aku akhirnya memutuskan mengirim surat langsung padamu. Sungguh disayangkan apabila kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini._

 _Aku menantikan jawabanmu secepatnya. Organisasi kami sungguh membutuhkan orang seperti dirimu. Apabila kau bersedia, datanglah ke alamat yang tertera di balik amplop dan temui aku. Akan kujelaskan lebih banyak apabila kau punya pertanyaan._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Tom Hyde_

Aku melipat surat itu menjadi dua, lalu merobeknya sampai tinggal serpihan-serpihan kertas kecil. Usaha yang bagus, Hyde, atau Tom, atau siapapun namanya! Aku tidak akan tertarik pada hal-hal semacam itu. Orang ini pasti hanya seorang promotor yang mengelola tempat kursus berisi anak-anak culun, karena kelihatan sekali dari cara menulisnya yang bergaya sok penting. Pakai membawa-bawa nama ayahku, lagi! Aku sudah siap membuang serpihan kertas itu ke tempat sampah ketika kulihat sebuah tulisan kecil yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam surat.

 _Bukan hanya mengenai bakat atau mengenai kami, tapi juga mengenai orangtuamu._

Aku terdiam memandangi tulisan itu. Pikiranku jungkir-balik tidak jelas. Mengenai orangtuaku? Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak membesar-besarkan perkataannya? Apa yang sebetulnya dia inginkan dariku?

Kulihat amplop surat masih tergeletak di atas meja belajarku. Alamatnya di Willowsnake Burrow, Abbey Road. Tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelahnya, aku memasukkan amplop tersebut ke saku jaketku. Aku harus mencari tahu mengenai tempat ini besok.

Pagi itu, Trevor membawakan sup kacang ke dalam kamar. Baunya yang bercampur jahe menusuk hidungku. Aku masih sangat mengantuk, bahkan ketika dia membuka gorden jendela untuk membiarkan udara segar masuk, aku menutupkan selimut lebih tinggi ke wajahku.

"Tiga menit, Trevor!" kataku dengan suara malas.

"Anda memang bandel, Mr McFadden," Trevor geleng-geleng kepala. "Anda harus masuk sekolah hari ini. Masa Anda tidak ingat pembicaraan kita tadi malam, bahwa Anda harus mengumpulkan tugas Bahasa dan Sastra…"

"Kau benar!" selaku, lalu menendang jatuh selimut karena kaget. "Trims sudah mengingatkanku, Trevor."

Trevor mendecakkan lidah. "Pelupa sekali. Persis ayahmu."

Aku bergegas menyantap sup kacang yang sama sekali tidak kusukai itu, lalu buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sekaligus berganti pakaian. Sesudah semuanya beres, aku menyambar jaket yang sudah kuselipkan amplop kuning, kemudian berlari keluar pagar.

"Jangan pulang terlambat, _Sir_!" Trevor berpesan padaku selagi langkah-langkah yang cepat membawaku menyusuri trotoar. Aku tahu aku _pasti_ terlambat pulang.

Beruntung pagi itu jalanan masih sepi. Aku naik bus menuju sekolah tiap pagi. Ketika lewat Abbey Road, mataku mengawasi blok-blok bangunan dekat situ. Mungkin gedung Willowsnake Burrow memiliki tanda khusus, tapi tidak juga kutemukan. Aku menghela napas. Bus menurunkanku di St Milo Street, Camden. Ketika menyeberang, aku melihat Kaye dari kejauhan. Anak baru itu berjalan dengan santai sembari bersenandung. Tentu saja dia merasa bangga karena untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Aku memasang _headset_ di kedua telingaku lalu memutar lagu Coldplay yang berjudul _Yellow_. Aku memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan yang dilalui Kaye menuju ke sekolah, namun saat kami tiba di gerbang, aku tiba hanya satu menit setelah dia. Kaye rupanya melihatku.

"Oi, McFadden!" dia melambai, seringainya mengejek. Aku memperhatikan bibirnya agak biru. Mungkin dia baru saja berkelahi dengan seseorang sebelum ini. "Bagaimana pendapatmu? Bukan raja terlambat lagi, heh?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Terserah, lah."

"Harusnya kamu iri, kan?" Kaye menudingku dengan bersemangat. "Aku bisa datang lebih dahulu darimu?"

"Hanya enam puluh detik," kataku cuek. "Lagian, kau baru mengalaminya sekali, bukan? Ha! Kau boleh bangga kalau besok kau bisa datang satu jam lebih pagi dariku."

"Oh, ya? Aku terima tantanganmu!" sergah Kaye tanpa basa-basi. Dia melenggang dengan sok melewati gerbang. Aku mengganti lagu di I-Pod kesayanganku dengan _Holiday_ -nya Green Day.

"Bagus, Mr McFadden, kau dapat nilai B+ untuk karanganmu!" Mr Grace mengumumkan sambil membagi hasil pekerjaan para siswa. Aku melirik wajah Kaye yang penuh dendam kesumat ketika menyadari karangannya cuma dapat nilai C, dan aku menyeringai.

"Karangan kalian bagus-bagus! Aku sangat terkesan!" Mr Grace berbicara lagi. "Tapi tetap saja, aku paling merasa terkesan membaca karangan Miss Morgan. Sungguh luar biasa! Bahasanya, gaya bercerita, dan permainan perspektifnya sudah setara dengan penulis ternama. Aku punya pandangan bagus terhadapmu, Miss Morgan. Kurasa A+ cocok untukmu." Mr Grace memberikan kertas terakhir di mejanya yang jelas sekali milik Chloe. Reaksi anak-anak beragam. Ada yang mencibir, seperti dua anak di dua bangku sebelahnya, atau memuji seperti Nicola dan Eden. Tanpa sengaja, saat Chloe memasukkan kertas ke lacinya, dia menjatuhkan sebatang pulpen. Jatuhnya tak jauh dari kakiku. Tapi dia tampaknya tidak melihat arah jatuh pulpennya, malah menanyakan pada Nicola. Kupungut pulpen itu lalu kulambaikan ke arahnya, tepat ketika dia menoleh padaku.

"Trims, Callan," katanya saat kukembalikan pulpen itu, terdengar takut-takut. Aku memberinya anggukan singkat. Muka Chloe tampak sangat merah sewaktu dia berbalik untuk bicara dengan Nicola. Saat Mr Grace memulai pelajaran tentang sejarah _troubadour_ dan karya sastra Inggris masa lampau yang lain, aku sudah bersiap-siap tidur sambil mendengarkan I-Pod, namun Kaye malah menyodok lenganku keras-keras.

"Usahamu lumayan!" dia berbisik, ekspresinya geli.

"Apaan, sih?" marahku. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin kita akan menjadi saingan sekarang, McFadden," katanya. "Kau tahu…" dia mengedikkan kepala ke arah Chloe.

Aku mendengus. "Soal cewek? Sori banget, ya!"

"Kau selalu mengatakannya kalau menyinggung apapun," kata Kaye, tampak jengkel. "Masa kau tidak memperhatikan? Dia naksir kau! Dia bahkan menolakku mentah-mentah jadi pacarnya sebanyak lima kali! Ya, lima kali termasuk kemarin! Itu karena dia lebih menyukaimu, tahu?"

"Dan kau ingin kita bersaing memperebutkan dia?" aku membalas. "Maaf, aku sudah katakan nggak mau ikut dan aku nggak punya urusan denganmu soal ini."

"Oke, oke, Mister-Nggak-Bisa-Diganggu-Gugat!" tukas Kaye. "Kau menantangku untuk tidak datang terlambat tapi menolak tantanganku mendapatkan hati seorang cewek? Ha! Kau menyebut dirimu lelaki sejati? _Nol persen_!"

"Aku tidak menganggapnya tantangan, karena kau sudah tahu alasannya," kataku tak peduli.

"Kau ini…" Kaye tampak bersiap melontarkan makian ketika Mr Grace menegurnya.

"Mr Kaye, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Kaye buru-buru diam. Dia gelagapan, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Kalau kulihat lagi kau berbicara di jam pelajaranku, aku tak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah," kata Mr Grace, tenang tapi mengancam. Kaye terlihat semakin panik.

"M-m-maaf, Mr Grace," dia tertunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah melakukannya sebanyak tujuh kali," kata Mr Grace, memegang-megang masker putihnya dengan lagak menimbang-nimbang. "Aku tak punya pilihan. Kau kuberi tugas tambahan, kalau begitu. Ringkasan dan esai tentang Don Quixote kutunggu siang ini di kantorku! Garap di perpustakaan sekolah sekarang juga dan jangan minta bantuan siapapun!"

Kaye terlihat _shock_. Tapi, dia menuruti saja perintah Mr Grace. Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah, dia melangkah keluar kelas. Bisik-bisik tanda mengejek terdengar dari beberapa anak, tapi tidak keras-keras.

 _Rasakan itu_ , pikirku. Salahnya sendiri bikin masalah waktu jam pelajaran. Aku baru akan menyalin catatan panjang Mr Grace, sebelum menyadari bahwa pulpenku kehabisan tinta. Sialan! Aku pasti membawa pulpen yang bocor semalam! Aku bahkan tidak punya pulpen yang lain.

"Callan…" mendadak ada yang memanggil. Aku menoleh pada Chloe, yang sudah mengulurkan pulpennya kepadaku.

"Ambil saja," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku masih punya banyak di tas, kok."

Aku tak menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi Chloe tampaknya begitu tulus. Jadi, aku menggumamkan, "Trims," lalu menerimanya. Selama aku mencatat, aku baru sadar, ternyata selama ini, _playlist_ Green Day dalam I-Pod-ku telah usai dan berganti menjadi _Wonderwall_ -nya Oasis.

Ribut-ribut tentang penemuan kembali obat terlarang di dalam ruang ganti klub kembali terdengar. Kali ini, mereka menemukannya di klub kasti dan klub voli. Sepanjang koridor, kulihat anak-anak menyebar pamflet yang bertuliskan, _KEMBALINYA TEROR NARKOBA DI LEAF HIGH STATUS KETUA OSIS DIPERTANYAKAN_. Tapi aku melenggang saja, karena toh kasus itu tidak akan selesai apabila mereka tidak bisa menyelidiki dengan baik. Aku menuju perpustakaan, di mana aku melihat Kaye sedang mati-matian mengerjakan hukumannya. Naskah Don Quixote itu adalah hasil gubahan, tapi tetap saja, Kaye terlihat kesulitan betul menggarapnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan mukanya kusut. Dari matanya aku tahu dia sudah tidak mau hidup lagi di dunia ini apabila menemukan satu lembar saja Don Quixote. Aku berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaannya dengan berpaling ke arah buku-buku sejarah. Sambil melihat-lihat eksemplar demi eksemplar, aku berpikir untuk meminjam salah satu buku itu untuk ujian sekolah. Suasana perpustakaan cukup hening. Hanya ada bisik-bisik para kutu buku, erangan penuh penderitaan si Kaye, dan gumaman cewek-cewek yang membicarakanku. Tentu saja aku tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Malah, di dekat rak buku sekarang terdengar suara sapu menggesek lantai. Aku melirik sedikit untuk iseng-iseng melihat siapa yang menyapu. Ternyata seorang _cleaning service_. Mungkin sekolahku menyewa petugas kebersihan baru setiap tahunnya, karena petugas yang kali ini sama sekali tidak familier. Rambutnya panjang terurai dan sangat licin di bawah topi jingganya. Kulitnya begitu pucat sampai nyaris keunguan. Saat dia sadar aku tengah mengamatinya bekerja, dia mendongak. Tampak wajahnya yang cekung dan kurang sehat. Lingkaran matanya bahkan berwarna ungu dan bola matanya hijau seperti kelereng. Ada sesuatu yang kurang mengenakkan daam mata itu, jadi aku buru-buru berpaling darinya. Aku memutuskan meminjam _SEJARAH CAMELOT DAN RAJA-RAJA ZAMAN EMAS_ , satu-satunya buku yang menarik. Ketika aku akan keluar dari perpustakaan, aku menoleh ke belakang. Petugas kebersihan yang pucat itu masih menyapu dengan gerakan lambat. Aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding. Lebih baik aku segera pergi.

Bree berdiri dekat loker saat aku berpapasan dengannya. Dia tampak sangat muak. Di tangannya terdapat pamflet berita yang sudah dikucal-kucal.

"Kau melihatnya, kan?" katanya berang. "Mereka sungguh memperkeruh keadaan! Siapa yang tahu ada yang menemukannya dalam klub karate atau semacamnya!"

"Lalu? Selama ini kau juga melakukan penyelidikan yang tak berujung, kan?" aku membalas. "Lucu sekali, anak-anak dituduh berhubungan dengan narkoba sementara hasil tes menyatakan mereka negatif."

Bree menyeringai. "Tumben kau perhatian pada sekelilingmu."

Aku tak mengacuhkannya. Kumasukkan buku sejarah yang tadi kupinjam ke dalam lokerku. Saat aku menoleh, seringai Bree semakin melebar.

"Tadi aku ketemu Chloe," katanya, "dan dia bilang kau kehabisan tinta pulpen."

"Yep," jawabku singkat.

"Dan dia meminjamkan…"

"Dia memberikannya padaku."

" _Unbelievable_!"

Aku mendengus. "Jangan mengejekku, Bree."

"Siapa yang mengejek?" kata Bree, terkekeh. "Justru aku ikut senang."

"Ha!" kataku. "Terus saja bilang begitu. Aku takkan peduli."

"Harusnya kau peduli," kata Bree, memandang udara kosong dengan penuh semangat. "Kurasa aku harus mulai mengawasi Chloe. _Fangirl-fangirl_ itu mungkin akan berulah."

"Lebih baik begitu," kataku, kali ini dengan nada sarkastis. "Tentunya di saat-saat seperti ini. Kau punya tugas yang lebih penting, kan?"

"Masa bodoh," keluh Bree, menyobek-nyobek pamflet di tangannya lalu melempar sobekan-sobekan itu ke keranjang sampah. "Cepat atau lambat, rekonstruksi pengurus OSIS harus segera dilakukan. Mereka banyak menuntut Derrick mundur, tapi masih harus ada peninjauan lebih sebelum hal itu benar-benar resmi. Kau tahu, nggak mudah mencari…"

Selama Bree berbicara, aku melihat petugas kebersihan yang tadi di perpustakaan kini membersihkan lantai koridor dengan alat pel. Aku dapat melihat jelas pula matanya yang hijau terarah padaku. Tepat menembus mataku sendiri. Lalu, samar-samar tapi pasti, aku mendengar suara serak yang mendesis di telingaku. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari pikiranku.

" _Mr McFadden muda, apabila kau mau mengetahui sesuatu yang pantas kauketahui, ikutlah dengan kami. Ikutlah dan bergabung dengan kami. Organisasi tahu segalanya._ "

Aku merasa pusing. Gelombang-gelombang suara yang makin lama makin tinggi menusuk-nusuk kepalaku. Dan makin jelas suara itu bicara, makin berdenyut-denyut pula otakku.

" _Ikutlah dengan kami… cari tahu masa lalumu…_ "

Tidak! Tidak! Apakah isinya sama dengan surat dari pria misterius itu?

" _Ikutlah dengan kami…_ "

"Callan! Callan!"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dengan kaget menatap wajah cemas Bree. Begitu memandang ujung koridor, si petugas kebersihan sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Aku limbung ke samping, namun Bree berhasil menahanku agar tidak terjatuh. Sekarang aku bersandar di pintu loker sementara Bree berlutut di sampingku.

"Apa yang terjadi, Callan?" ia menanyaiku. "Kau sepertinya kurang enak badan."

"Entahlah," ujarku lemah. "Aku… sepertinya…" kepalaku masih bedenyut-denyut shingga aku pun lupa apa yang mestinya kukatakan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS," kata Bree segera.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa, kok," jawabku.

"Jangan bandel!" tukas Bree. "Aku akan menemui kesiswaan dan mengatakan bahwa kau harus izin. _Kau harus pulang, Callan_. Istirahatlah."

Aku baru mau membantah lagi, tapi Bree sudah terlanjur menarikku bangkit. Sambil memapahku ke kantor kesiswaan, dia terus mengomel. Aku merasa semakin pusing sampai rasanya mau muntah. Kesiswaan mengizinkanku pulang lebih awal. Bree lalu membantuku mengemasi tas. Dia sudah hampir mau ikut mengantarku pulang, tapi aku menolak dan bilang aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lalu dengan berat hati, dia menyuruh satpam sekolah membukakan gerbang untukku.

Saat aku duduk di bus, pikiranku terus melayang tak tentu arah. Mula-mula surat misterius, lalu tukang sapu yang aneh, sekarang ini? Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku harap ini bagian dari teka-teki yang menyelubungi kehidupanku.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 9

Intro: Thanks for the favorites and the reviews! Aku senang ternyata ada yang suka pada cerita ini, karena aku juga masih awal-awal nge-post fanfic. Hehehe... anyway, untuk yang sudah menunggu chapter selanjutnya, chapter 9 is coming! Please enjoy and I'm still waiting for your review. NB: I'm sorry for the name confusion but I have do the best to describe the characters so you can recognize them. Characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei. :) - author

 **PART NINE**

 **(ROBBIE)**

"KEPARAAAAT! DASAR KEPARAAAAT!" aku melempar tasku ke seberang ruangan.

"Oi, santai sedikit, kenapa?" Jon menanggapi. Dia sedang berdiri di atas tangga lipat, sibuk mengotak-atik rumah lampu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai?!" geramku sambil menjambak-jambak rambut. "Kau bisa bilang santai dengan mudah, tapi bagaimana aku bisa santai, heh? Jon, ayolah, kalau kau memang peduli betul padaku, mestinya kau tidak hanya mengatakan untuk _santai_!"

Jon mengangkat bahu. Aku menghenyakkan diri ke sofa yang sudah tenggelam bantalnya sambil melengos.

Sudah cukup! Hari ini sungguh sial. Aku mengawalinya dengan berangkat pagi, niatnya mau jadi orang rajin, tapi si McFadden itu merusaknya. Oke, tugas dari Mr Grace memang berat, dan aku baru bisa menyelesaikannya ketika pulang sekolah. Karena nggak mau ketinggalan pelajaran selanjutnya, aku terpaksa mengerjakan tugas di laboratorium Fisika. Mr Shaw melihat perbuatanku dan menegur dengan ceramah panjang-lebar soal mengerjakan tugas di luar pelajaran yang sesungguhnya. Akhirnya, aku terpaksa menunda tugasku. Kemudian, waktu pelajaran Matematika, aku juga diusir guru karena ngobrol dengan Eden. _Hello_? Eden hanya berusaha membantuku mengoreksi sinopsis! Dan gara-gara kejadian itu, aku malah dikira modus oleh teman-teman sekelas. Belum lagi si taring kecil Jeremy yang membuat lelucon bodoh tentang aku di sepanjang koridor.

'Lihat! Itu si hobi modus! Wek-wek… Robbie payah! Dasar payah! Wek-wek… wek… wek…' dia memperagakan gaya bebek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu? Aku puas bisa membungkam mulutnya dengan bak sampah!

Aku nggak salah apa-apa, kan, kalau aku pengen berubah sikap? Yah, setidaknya agar guru-guru bisa menghargaiku dan menganggap bahwa aku ke sekolah bukan niat buat bikin onar, tapi gara-gara si McFadden sialan itu… ugh, aku saja sampai mau meledak kalau mengingat namanya!

"Kau mau terus di sana sampai makan malam siap dan menangisi kesialanmu?" ujar Jon sambil turun dari tangga perlahan-lahan. Aku melenguh keras-keras. Jon langsung menganggapnya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," katanya mendesah. "Bersoraklah karena kita akan makan malam spesial. Aku akan masak _spaghetti_ dengan bola daging."

"Hore!" keluhku. Jon tahu betul apa yang dia maksud 'makan malam spesial.' Kami mengartikannya sebagai 'makan malam yang sudah berkali-kali dimakan tanpa bosan, murah, dan mudah untuk dimasak.' Aku juga sebetulnya heran. Jon adalah pegawai di sebuah toko daging. Dia sudah biasa menangani berbagai macam daging mulai dari ham, _bacon_ , _tenderloin_ , _sirloin_ , atau apalah itu namanya, tapi dia tidak tahu cara mengolahnya! Dia mungkin bisa membuat bakso atau hotdog dengan sosis, tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, _Young Man_!" kata Jon dari dapur. "Bau keringat di sofa susah dihilangkan, tahu!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!" jawabku sambil menyeret tubuhku menuju kamar mandi dengan ogah-ogahan. Aku masih dalam mode _bad mood_ sehingga tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Aku melepas baju, kemudian celana, dan terakhir ikat kepala kesayanganku. Kuikatkan erat-erat handuk ke sekeliling pinggangku. Sambil menatap diriku sendiri di kaca dekat wastafel, aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri. Aku tak lebih dari seorang anak laki-laki, berusia mendekati tujuh belas, berambut pirang berantakan, dan bermata biru. Bukan warna biru yang indah seperti milik Bradley Cooper—bukan seperti itu—melainkan biru seperti… yah, _biru_ … itu saja. Aku menyentuh kedua pipiku. Ada tiga pasang tanda lahir di sana, berupa guratan panjang, sehingga seolah aku memiliki kumis. Jon tidak pernah membicarakan tentang keistimewaan ini, atau bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya. Kalau aku mulai bandel dan _kepo_ , dia akan langsung berkata, 'Memangnya hal itu begitu penting sehingga kau ingin mengetahuinya?'

Kubasuh mukaku tiga kali. Aku memanyunkan bibir, membuat gerakan meringis, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiga guratan panjang itu masih tetap di sana, terpatri nyata pada kulitku. Aku mendesah. Teringat kejadian di panti asuhan ketika anak-anak nakal di sana mengejek-ngejek dan menertawakan tanda lahir itu. Mereka pikir aku kena kutukan dan kemasukan monster sehingga jadi seperti itu. Dan aku teringat sewaktu aku menolak ikut makan di aula panti karena tidak mau anak-anak itu menggodaku lagi.

Ayah… Ibu… siapapun kalian dan apapun alasan kalian meninggalkanku di panti bukanlah hal yang tepat. Kalian pasti tak ingin melihat anak kalian menderita, bukan? Kalian pasti tak ingin melihat anak kalian sedih, bukan? Lalu, kenapa kalian melakukan itu?

 _Ya, kenapa kalian melakukan itu_?

'Mereka sudah meninggal, Robbie,' kata Jon suatu ketika. 'Aku percaya mereka orang-orang yang baik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tempat ini rumahmu sekarang, tempat berlindungmu. Dan aku adalah orangtua asuhmu, secara hukum. Aku memilihmu karena aku yakin kau adalah anak yang tepat dan bisa mengubah hidupku.'

Terkadang aku juga bingung mengapa Jon mengatakan hal itu. Dia memilihku dibanding anak-anak yang lain, yang jelas lebih pintar dan lebih baik dibandingkan diriku. Dia tak bisa mengandalkan apapun dariku. Bikin geng di sekolah lama, nyaris tidak naik kelas, menyalakan petasan di bawah meja guru… banyak hal kurang pantas lainnya yang mestinya tidak dilakukan seorang anak idaman. Lalu, mengapa Jon mengambilku? Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubah hidupnya—atau lebih tepat lagi—pekerjaannya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin setahun lagi dia bisa bertahan di toko daging.

Aku mengguyurkan air dari _shower_ ke tubuhku sekali lagi, lalu mandi pun selesai. Aku bergegas ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Di dalam lemari, aku hanya punya lima stel pakaian santai dan satu stel pakaian formal, ditambah seragam-seragam sekolahku. Satu-satunya kaos favoritku adalah sebuah kaos oranye bertuliskan _Hard Rock Café_ dari Manchester. Hadiah rekan kerja Jon yang berasal dari sana.

"Oi, Jagoan! Makan malam siap!" Jon memanggil dari bawah tangga.

"Iya, iya! Aku datang!" jawabku sambil mengeringkan rambut. Saat aku akan mengambil sisir di atas lemari, aku menyenggol sebuah botol deodoran. Beruntung botol itu berhasil kuselamatkan, tapi saat aku menangkapnya, aku menjaga keseimbangan dengan cara meraih laci lemari. Alhasil, laci kayu yang berat itu tertarik membuka dan isinya berhamburan ke segala penjuru. Si laci bahkan menimpa kakiku dengan bunyi _buk_ keras. Aku memekik sambil memegangi kakiku yang sakit, melonjak-lonjak tak tentu arah.

"BANGSAAAT!" teriakku entah pada siapa. "INI KESIALAN YANG TERAKHIR!"

Isi laci yang jatuh tadi terdiri dari surat-surat dan formulir yang didapat Jon dari berbagai macam perusahaan dan isntansi. Aku bisa membaca diantaranya terdapat surat-surat yang berasal dari Bloomsbury, Birmingham, dan West End, namun yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat dari karton. Isinya sedikit menyembul keluar. Aku yang memang penasaran iseng-iseng menarik isi amplop tersebut. Ternyata, itu adalah sebuah fotokopi surat adopsi. Ditulis di sebelah kiri atas adalah namaku, Anthony Robert Jonathan Michael. Di paling bawah terdapat tanda tangan Jon yang menyatakan bahwa dia bersedia mengadopsiku. Di bawah surat adopsi itu ternyata terdapat sebuah dokumen lain. Aku tidak tahu persis itu apa, tapi hati kecilku mengataka bahwa lembaran tipis itu adalah sebuah fotokopi akta kelahiran.

Kerja bagus, Robbie! Aku menyoraki diriku sendiri. Selama ini Jon tidak pernah memberitahu bahwa aku punya akta kelahiran, jadi siapa tahu akta yang kudapat ini benar-benar punyaku? Aku memutuskan duduk dekat kasur, lalu mulai mengatur napas. Ini kesempatan emas! Kalau benar itu akta kelahiranku, maka aku bisa mencari tahu siapa orangtuaku yang tega-teganya meninggalkan aku di panti asuhan, atau mungkin meninggal sebelum mereka sempat memikirkan masa depanku, seperti kata Jon. Aku menelan ludah selagi menarik keluar dengan hati-hati lembaran kertas itu dari amplop karton. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Aku begitu bersemangat ketika menemukan fakta yang sebelumnya disembunyikan dariku selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, saat aku sudah menarik keluar seluruh kertas itu, aku langsung kecewa.

Tulisan pada akta kelahiran itu sudah luntur sebagian. Aku masih bisa melihat cap stempelnya, tapi itu tidak cukup. Terutama di bagian ' _anak dari…_ ' di mana aku tak bisa membaca dengan jelas siapa nama orangtua kandungku. Hanya saja, aku bisa menangkap nama depan ayahku 'Oliver' dan nama belakangnya '…i…ze,' sedangkan nama lengkap ibuku sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Aku mencari-cari petunjuk, kira-kira apa nama keluarga dari ayahku. Mungkin 'Traize,' 'Maize,' atau 'Jaize.' Atau mungkin dia bukan orang Inggris sehingga namanya lebih sulit dari perkiraanku. Aku meniti huruf-huruf dalam namaku. 'Anthony Robert Jonathan Michael.' Tidak ada yang janggal. Tapi kemudian, aku sadar bekas luntur itu menutupi nama keluarga yang seharusnya kumiliki sebelum Jon menyisipkan nama belakangnya padaku.

"Zu… zuma…" aku bergumam sambil mengeja. " _Uzumaki_."

Jon mengerutkan dahi saat aku bertanya padanya.

" _Uzumaki_?" dia mengulang. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan nama itu?"

"Yah, itu nggak penting," jawabku. Aku bersusah payah menahan amarah saat makan malam. Bukan hanya karena makanan yang 'spesial' itu, tapi juga karena Jon berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan. "Siapa tahu kau punya teman bernama Uzumaki atau semacamnya."

"Oh," kata Jon tak peduli, memutar-mutar garpunya untuk membuat pilinan _spaghetti_ sebelum menjejalkannya ke mulut, "kukira memang nggak penting."

Hatiku semakin memanas. _Nggak penting katanya_?!Tapi, aku tidak mau langsung menyembur padanya. Aku tahu dia takkan mengira bahwa aku akan membawa masalah serius ini di waktu makan, tapi aku tidak mau terang-terangan menuduhnya macam-macam karena menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dariku. Aku hanya ingin memancingnya perlahan-lahan, hingga dia bersedia memakan umpanku.

"Banyak sekali orang bernama seperti itu di luar sana, kalau kau masih ingin membahasnya," kata Jon lagi. "Uzumaki, heh? Seperti nama orang Jepang atau semacamnya."

"Tapi, aku baru kali ini menemukan nama seperti itu!" aku bersikeras. "Setahuku nama-nama belakang orang Jepang yang familier itu Tanaka, Takahashi, Minamoto, Hamada, dan…"

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Jon, _meatball_ di garpunya sampai jatuh lagi ke piring. "Kau tidak bilang kalau yang kaubicarakan ini soal nama belakang!"

"Yah… aku…" lagi-lagi aku harus mencari alasan. "Bisa saja, kan? Bukankah nama belakang orang Jepang juga sama umumnya dengan nama depan mereka?"

Jon menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil berpikir. "Hmmm, ya, bisa juga."

Aku menghela napas dengan kecewa. "Jadi, kau sama sekali nggak tahu?"

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli seberapa penting nama itu bagimu sekarang, tapi menurutku kemungkinan apapun bisa saja terjadi," kata Jon tajam. "Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan makanmu, sikat gigi, dan kerjakan PR-mu."

"Jon, ini hari Jumat!" aku menukas. "Besok aku libur sekolah! Mengerjakan PR di malam minggu itu sama saja dengan membawa kura-kura ke kontes anjing! Sama sekali nggak di waktu yang tepat!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera tidur," kata Jon tegas. "Aku sudah menetapkannya padamu, Jagoan. Kau tidak boleh lagi begadang kecuali untuk hal-hal yang penting! Dan aku akan segera menyita HP-mu kalau kau tidak patuh."

Aku mengeluh. "Ya ampun, Jon, kenapa harus segitu kejamnya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengirim SMS penting? Bagaimana kalau Chloe tiba-tiba menelepon dan menerimaku jadi pacarnya? Bagaimana kalau Derrick mengirimkan WA pada anak-anak soal…"

"Dan _bagaimana kalau kau sebaiknya berhenti membuka situs wanita dewasa_?" Jon menyela, penuh senyum kemenangan yang bikin aku jengkel. "Menurutmu hukuman-hukuman di sekolah itu sudah keras? Sekarang anggaplah flat kecil kita ini rumah dan aku kepala keluarganya. Itu artinya kau harus menuruti aku."

Mulai, deh. Aku lagi-lagi terpojok dan tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa untuk membantah Jon. Kali ini, dia sudah mulai bertindak seperti ayah yang berkuasa dalam rumah tangga. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Jon melupakan satu hal yang mungkin dia tidak sadari.

Di sekitar rumah kami terdapat kafe. Dan di dalam kafe itu terdapat sinyal _wifi_ yang kencang. Tinggal bagaimana aku memanfaatkannya saja.

Pukul 9 kurang 15 menit, aku mengendap-endap keluar apartemen. Jon ketiduran saat menonton televisi, dan dia mendengkur keras sekali di sofa. Mustahil dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki atau suara pintu yang berderit terbuka. Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dengan hati-hati, lalu bersorak ' _yes_ ' pelan. Kukencangkan jaketku, melawan udara malam yang menggigit. Lampu jalan di sepanjang trotoar adalah obor penunjuk jalan yang membawaku ke kafe tujuan, namanya McCain's Lair. Aku juga sudah membawa akta kelahiran di dalam saku jaket buat jaga-jaga. Mobil-mobil sedan melaju di jalan, sementara di parkiran kafe juga berjejer mobil keluaran lama. Banyak juga yang mengunjungi kafe, sekalipun bukan malam minggu. Beberapa diantaranya anak-anak SMA yang suka nongkrong atau pacaran. Bahkan, ada yang terang-terangan berciuman di meja kopi ketika aku lewat. Nggak cuma berciuman, sih… _mereka berpegangan tangan_! Duh, anak-anak zaman sekarang! Gara-garanya, aku jadi berpikir… coba kalau aku dan Chloe yang melakukan itu! Sambil geleng-geleng kepala, aku langsung menuju deretan PC yang disiapkan untuk _wifi_ -an di sudut ruangan.

Aku membuka Google dan mengetik _keyword_ :

UZUMAKI_

Hasil pencarian Google beraneka ragam. Salah satunya—cukup menarik perhatian—sebuah situs baca komik _online_ yang nama komiknya sesuai _keyword_ -ku. Komik horor Jepang tentang dunia berbentuk spiral. Ugh, melihat gambarnya aku jadi takut sendiri! Sebelum aku pipis di celana, cepat-cepat kutambahkan kata dalam _keyword_ tadi:

UZUMAKI FAMILY_

Mataku menelusuri dengan cermat setiap _link_ yang menuju pada jawaban. Aha! Ketemu! Ada sebuah situs berita yang mengulas pembunuhan besar-besaran di Irlandia. Pembunuhan terhadap keluarga imigran dari Jepang yang membuat resah warga saat mereka menemukan setiap anggota tubuh yang berlumuran darah di sepanjang jalan kecil di Dublin. Dijelaskan pula bahwa penyebab pembunuhan dan pelaku masih dalam tahap penyelidikan sampai sekarang. Padahal, pembunuhan itu sudah terjadi enam belas tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya, pada tanggal 11 Maret 1998. Ada sebuah _link_ menuju berita terkait lainnya di akhir deskripsi. Aku langsung meng-klik _link_ tersebut dan mendadak tulisan terpampang di laman _browser_ :

THIS SITE IS UNAVAILABLE (SITUS INI TIDAK TERSEDIA)

"APA?!" aku memekik. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

Aku memeriksa koneksi internet. Masih kencang, kok. Berarti halaman web-nya yang eror, dong! Aku lalu kembali ke mesin pencari nomor satu di dunia itu. Kuketik:

UZUMAKI FAMILY MASSACRE_

Ternyata pencarianku berhasil. Ada macam-macam situs berita lainnya yang mengulas pembunuhan tragis itu. Hanya saja, ketika aku membuka laman demi laman, tak ada berita manapun yang menjelaskan secara detail.

"Berarti polisi masih belum menyelesaikan kasus ini, ya?" aku bergumam sendiri, menatap monitor dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Robbie? Ngapain kau di sini?"

Aku kaget, lalu menoleh. Sosok anak laki-laki jangkung berdiri di belakangku. Rambutnya dikucir ekor kuda dan ia mengenakan seragam pelayan kafe. "D-Daryl?" celetukku. Aku buru-buru menghalangi monitor dengan tangan. "K-kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" _Well_ ," desah Daryl sambil bersedekap, "aku kerja di sini Jumat malam dan akhir pekan. Asal kau tahu, kafe ini milik ayahnya si Doug. Tuh, anaknya." Dia mengedikkan kepala pada anak laki-laki gendut yang berdiri di meja kasir, mencatat pesanan kopi. Daryl bersuit dan Doug membalas dengan lambaian singkat.

"Oh," kataku, salah tingkah. Keringatku mulai bercucuran, tapi kuharap Daryl tidak memperhatikannya, karena dia kini menatap skeptis pada monitor di belakangku.

"Kau mengakses situs apaan?"

"Eh? Ini?" kali ini aku benar-benar gugup. "Aku… eh… hanya mencari bahan buat tugas… yah, kau tahu… tugas Sosiologi itu, lho."

"Ekspresimu tidak meyakinkan," kata Daryl sambil mengerutkan dahi, masih menatap monitor. "Matamu sama sekali tidak fokus sewaktu bicara padaku."

"Yah, kau sendiri juga begitu," aku membalas, berusaha terdengar amat terganggu. "Kau sebaiknya kembali bekerja, deh. Kurasa ada pasangan kencan di sana yang membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tukas Daryl, masih tidak bergeming. Aku bingung harus mencari-cari alasan apa lagi. Tapi akhirnya, Daryl menghela napas.

"Oke, kalau kau memang tidak membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku sebetulnya tidak tertarik pada tugas Sosiologi-mu. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah mengapa ada gambar hantu _The Ring_ di belakangmu?"

Aku _shock_. "Apa?! Hantu?! Mana?!" Dan dengan bodohnya, aku melompat ke samping. Daryl tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksiku. Sialan! Nggak ada sama sekali hantu di laman berita yang kubuka!

" _Trolling success_!" cengir Daryl sambil menjentikkan jari. "Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang menarik dari kasus itu, Sherlock!"

"Oke, oke, satu poin untukmu!" kataku jengkel. "Tapi, kau jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa, ya?"

Daryl membuat tanda silang di dadanya. Aku lalu bercerita dengan suara pelan mengenai masalah yang kuhadapi. Daryl manggut-manggut mendengar ceritaku. Tampaknya, dia juga cukup tertarik dengan penyelidikanku.

"Oke, jadi sebetulnya, hal ini terkait dengan misi pencarian jadi diri?"

"Bukan pencarian jati diri!" tukasku. "Tapi, sama saja, sih…"

"Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu," kata Daryl. "Halaman web yang kau buka tadi bukan sedang eror, melainkan sengaja ditutup agar orang-orang tidak bisa sembarangan mengaksesnya. Aku yakin hanya semacam trik khusus yang bisa menyelamatkan keingintahuanmu. Tapi, kita tak bisa melakukannya di sini."

Aku langsung sumringah. "Maksudnya kau bisa meng- _hack_ halaman web itu?"

"Yep!" kata Daryl. "Aku sudah pernah membobol FBI waktu SMP, asal kau tahu saja."

"Wuah! Keren!" seruku bersemangat. "Berarti kau bersedia melakukannya untukku, kan?"

Daryl tersenyum simpul penuh isyarat. "Hmmm… yah… _ada bayarannya_."

Aku mendengus. "Dasar! Kukira kau benar-benar mau membantuku!"

"Oh, baiklah," Daryl menghela napas lagi. "Kalau begitu silakan penasaran terus sampai polisi selesai mengulas kasus ini. Aku masih ada urusan lain yang belum kukerjakan. _Bye_!"

Aku menggigit-gigit bibir dengan perasaan campur aduk saat Daryl melenggang pergi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku minta bantuannya, meskipun harus mengorbankan uang tabunganku buat beli komik Marvel terbaru. Di film-film, _hacking_ menyelesaikan semua masalah. Yah, kenapa tidak dicoba?

"Tunggu, Daryl!" panggilku.

Cowok itu menoleh ke belakang. "Jadi, kau setuju akan membayarku?"

"Apapun untuk kasus ini!" aku berkata yakin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Daryl langsung tersenyum. "Oke, kalau begitu kutunggu kau di rumahku pukul 8 pagi besok dan kita mulai bekerja. _Deal_?" Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

" _Deal_!" aku membalas sambil nyengir. Dan kami berjabat tangan.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 10

**PART TEN**

 **(BREE)**

Aku mondar-mandir di kamar. Berpikir keras sambil mengingat-ingat rentetan kejadian seharian tadi. _Ayolah, Bree,_ aku membatin. _Pasti ada alasan di balik semua ini_. Aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini sekolah jadi makin aneh.

Sore tadi, Derrick secara resmi menyatakan bahwa ia mengundurkan diri dari posisi sebagai ketua OSIS. _What the bloody hell_? Aku bukan pendukung setianya waktu pemilihan, tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi aku ikut bahagia ketika posisinya digantikan oleh sepupunya, Eden. Ya, Eden yang pemalu dan lemah lembut itu! Aku melihat _timeline_ Twitter-nya penuh dengan ucapan selamat dari anak-anak Leaf High. Aku naik pangkat dari sekretaris jadi wakil OSIS, mendampingi Eden, karena Daryl tidak mau repot-repot mengajukan diri. Ternyata, anak-anak memilih diriku. Ya sudahlah, mau ditolak juga tidak enak.

Tapi soal Callan, aku belum memiliki gambaran yang pasti. Pembunuhan oleh Colin—kakaknya sendiri? Aku masih tidak habis pikir. Callan dan Colin adalah saudara, dan mereka sangat lengket seperti daging _steak_ dengan sausnya. Colin jelas-jelas tidak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan itu—dan kalaupun memang dia pelakunya, maka pasti ada alasan yang mendasari perbuatannya. Colin adalah pria yang baik. Aku sungguh percaya hal itu. Dan kini, dia secara mendadak tidak enak badan. Aku sudah mencoba mengirim SMS untuk menanyakan keadaannya, tapi dia belum membalas. Aku jadi semakin bingung dan cemas.

Syukurlah Chloe mau datang menginap malam ini, sampai malam Minggu. Saat aku sedang pusing begini, aku butuh teman untuk mengobrol. Setidaknya, otak pintar Chloe bisa diajak membahas peristiwa-peristiwa sekompleks ini. Aku mendengar bel di depan rumah berdering dan langkah-langkah ibuku menyeberangi ruang tengah.

"Ya, sebentar!" suara nyaring ibuku bersaing dengan bel. Kudengar pintu depan berkeriut terbuka.

"Oh, Chloe Morgan, ya? Bree menunggumu di kamar. Silakan masuk."

"Trims, Mrs Hughes," suara Chloe yang ceria menjawab. Aku mendengar kakinya berderap menaiki tangga, kemudian ia berhenti di depan pintu kamarku. Dia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang terbungkus jaket abu-abu serta celana panjang biru. Di punggungnya tergantung ransel yang tampak padat. Rambut panjang _pink_ -nya diikat menjadi dua kucir.

"Hai," sapanya. "Sedang sibuk, Bree?"

"Nggak, kok," jawabku sambil nyengir. "Duduklah. Sori kalau kamarku sedikit berantakan."

"Ah, aku juga suka dimarahi Mum gara-gara tidak merapikan sprei sebelum berangkat sekolah," kata Chloe ringan. Dia duduk di kasurku, lalu meletakkan tasnya di karpet, dekat meja komputerku. "Tadi saja aku dan dia sempat ribut karena menurutnya pakaianku nggak cocok."

"Kau datang ke sini sendiri?" aku bertanya, agak terganggu dengan pikiran bahwa dia terlalu cantik untuk kategori orang yang mau menginap. Bagaimana kalau ada berandalan di jalan yang melihatnya? _Ngeri, kan_?

"Yep," jawabnya tanpa berbelit-belit. "Naik bus dari halte depan rumahku, lalu jalan kaki sedikit. Oya, tadi aku sempat lewat Abbey Road, lho. Jalan itu terkenal karena lagu _The Beatles_ , kan?"

"Begitulah," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sebetulnya, jalan itu nggak terlalu istimewa untuk dilihat. Hanya _zebra cross_ -nya saja yang suka dijadikan tempat foto."

Chloe manggut-manggut seraya melepas jaket. "Kamarmu cukup hangat, Bree. Kau memasang penghangat ruangan sepanjang waktu?"

"Ah, hanya kalau malam," jawabku. "Tapi memang benar, akhir-akhir ini udara dingin sekali, ya? Oh, iya! Tadi di _chat_ -mu, kau mau berdiskusi soal karangan Sosiologi, ya?"

"Iya!" seru Chloe, tampaknya dia baru ingat. "Aku bawa laptop sekarang. Kau harus menolongku di bagian kesimpulannya… hmmm… tunggu sebentar!" Chloe lalu sibuk mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya. Sial, meskipun aku tidak ikut pelajaran Sosiologi, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menyuruh Brian membuat laporan bulanan klub anggar. Dia sekretarisku, asal tahu saja. Aku harus mengirim SMS padanya sekarang juga, atau dia bakalan lupa. Tiba-tiba, aku sadar bahwa HP-ku tidak di dalam sakuku. Tapi aneh, aku mendengar _ringtone_ -nya tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri.

"Eh, Chloe?" aku berkata pada temanku. "Kau lihat HP-ku di sekitar situ, nggak?"

Chloe sudah mengangkat Samsung itu tinggi-tinggi di depan wajahku. "Ada telepon masuk," katanya pelan. Dia benar. Ada dua _missed call_ tertera di daftar kontak masuk. Nomornya seperti nomor telepon umum yang biasa digunakan di sekitar London. Lagi-lagi, HP-ku kembali menerima panggilan. Layarnya berkedip-kedip menunggu jawaban dariku. Kutatap mata Chloe dengan was-was.

"Sebaiknya kau angkat," saran temanku.

Aku akhirnya menekan tombol 'jawab' dan ' _loudspeaker_.'

"Halo?" kataku dengan nada formal.

" _Apakah ini nomor Celebrian Hughes_? _Tolong jawab saya_ ," suara lain—seorang cowok—menjawab dari sisi yang lain. Aku dan Chloe terperanjat. Siapa cowok yang berani meneleponku malam-malam begini?

"Ya, ini saya sendiri," jawabku, masih dengan hati-hati.

" _Syukurlah_ ," orang itu terdengar lega, kemudian nada suaranya berubah menjadi tergesa-gesa. " _Bree, aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu berkali-kali, tapi tidak juga berhasil. Aku akhirnya terpaksa meminta nomormu dari kesiswaan Leaf High. Bree, aku punya sesuatu yang harus segera kukatakan padamu. Ini penting! Menyangkut hidup dan mati!_ "

"Tenanglah, tenang, tolong jelaskan padaku dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang," tukasku. "Setelah itu, jelaskan padaku mengapa hal ini begitu penting."

" _Oke, oke. Maafkan aku_ ," sahut si penelepon asing. " _Aku sudah menakut-nakutimu karena terlalu panik. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, tapi ini soal adikku—Callan."_

Aku langsung _shock_ dan tanganku berkeringat sehingga aku nyaris menjatuhkan Samsung-ku ke karpet. _Colin meneleponku_. Colin yang telah mengatakan pada adiknya sendiri bahwa ia membunuh orangtua mereka. Dia meneleponku dengan telepon umum London. Chloe tampak sama pucatnya dengan diriku saat itu, tapi tidak berani bersuara sedikit pun.

"Callan?" aku bertanya, berusaha tidak terdengar gemetar.

" _Ya, Callan_ ," jawab Colin. " _Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun sekarang kecuali dirimu, Bree. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan dalam masalah ini. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak sedekat itu lagi dengan Callan, tapi aku percaya kau masih bisa membantuku. Tolong, Bree, jangan sampai kau membiarkan Callan mencariku_. _Apapun alasannya, jangan pernah biarkan dia mendekatiku. Aku hanya berusaha untuk melindunginya. Callan adalah anak yang polos. Pengetahuannya tentang dunia luar masih sangat minim. Aku percaya kau bisa meyakinkan dia._ "

"Dia terlihat murung, Colin," kataku. "Dia sangat sedih ketika kematian orangtuanya itu terjadi." Aku tak memberitahunya bahwa aku mendengar kisah itu dari Callan sendiri, selain karena aku tak mau dia sedih, aku tidak mau membuat Chloe semakin ngeri.

" _Aku tahu, aku tahu_ ," kata Colin, terdengar amat bersalah. " _Seharusnya aku mengawasinya, Bree. Tapi aku tak bisa, karena aku sudah terlalu jauh. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti kondisiku. Kurasa itu saja yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu. Ada tugas mendesak. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum komandanku bertanya macam-macam. Yah, kau tahu seperti apa diriku sekarang. Kau mau berjanji akan melakukan apa yang kuminta, kan?_ "

"Eh, baiklah," kataku tak yakin.

" _Kau harus bersumpah_."

"Aku bersumpah."

" _Bagus_ ," Colin terdengar puas. " _Aku senang kau bisa kuandalkan. Aku tahu kau memang gadis yang pintar dan berbakat. Oh, iya, apakah sejak tadi aku hanya berbicara denganmu dan tidak ada orang lain_?"

Aku terdiam sejenak seraya menatap Chloe. Dia menggigit bibir dan membuat isyarat 'jangan beritahu dia' dengan tangan. Aku langsung paham.

"Tidak ada, Colin. Kau hanya bicara denganku," jawabku, sukses berbohong.

" _Bagus, bagus_ ," kata Colin. " _Aku harus pergi sekarang, Bree. Sampai jumpa_."

Dan telepon pun ditutupnya.

Aku menurunkan HP pelan-pelan dari depan mulutku. Rasanya lidahku jadi kelu. Sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas. Chloe menggenggam tanganku dengan penuh simpati.

"Tak apa-apa, Kawan," katanya lembut. "Aku mau mendengarkan."

"Oke, oke," kataku sambil mengatur napas. "Akan kuceritakan padamu kejadian sesungguhnya, semua tentang aku dan Callan."

Aku bercerita dengan suara pelan sehingga orang-orang di bawah tangga—termasuk ibuku—tidak bisa menguping. Chloe tampak kaget ketika aku menceritakan tentang Colin dan apa yang dia perbuat.

"Bree!" katanya tercekat. "Kita harus melapor pada polisi!"

"Percuma," kataku lemas. "Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terlalu berbahaya, Chloe. Kau tahu sendiri, dunia ini penuh dengan konspirasi."

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan apa saja!" tukas Chloe, seperti mau menangis. "Oh, Bree, aku tak percaya kehidupan Callan bisa segelap itu! Mengapa? _Mengapa dia setega itu_? Ini bukan kemanusiaan, Bree. Kita tak bisa membiarkan hal ini!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, pening sekali. "Dan semua masalah ini semakin ribet saja dari waktu ke waktu. Kau dengar sendiri kata Colin tadi, kita hanya punya satu hal yang perlu kita lakukan— _mencegah Callan menemuinya_."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana caranya?" kata Chloe. "Memangnya kita bisa terus menerus memantau kondisinya? Lagipula, dia orang yang tertutup. Kau kenal dia, kan? Dia pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Aku yakin tak semudah itu melakukan apa yang diminta Colin."

"Kau benar!" mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. Callan belum membalas pesanku dari tadi sore. "Betapa bodohnya aku! Untung saja ada kau!"

Cepat-cepat aku bergerak mengambil jaket bertudung di gantungan lemari.

"Kau tunggu di sini, Chloe," kataku sambil mengongkek pintu.

"Mau ke mana kau, Bree?"

"Ke rumah Callan."

"Aku ikut!"

"Jangan!" kataku tegas. "Aku tak boleh membiarkanmu ikut campur masalah ini, Chloe. Aku minta maaf sudah melibatkanmu. Ini saja sudah cukup. Kalau kondisi Callan baik-baik saja, akan kukabarkan padamu."

Chloe memandangku dengan tajam sambil berkacak pinggang. "Oh, jadi kau mengira bahwa aku tidak berguna, begitu? Atau kau mengira aku hanya sebagai tempat mencurahkan semua beban otakmu? Dengar, Bree, aku adalah teman Callan—sama seperti dirimu—kita semua adalah _temannya_. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama, oke? Kau dan aku. Demi dia."

Aku balas memandang Chloe. Gadis pemain biola yang menyukai kisah detektif itu kini tampak berbeda di hadapanku. Aku seperti melihat aura dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu berkobar di sekelilingnya. Aku tak mengatakan apapun, kecuali mengizinkannya ikut. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabanku.

Kami minta izin pada ibuku yang tengah menonton film _Van Helsing_ di TV, mengatakan bahwa Chloe lupa membawa perlengkapan mandi. Jadi, aku harus menemaninya ke toko terdekat untuk membelinya. Ibuku hanya menjawab, "Hm," karena tengah ketakutan melihat adegan vampir terbang. Aku dan Chloe hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kami keluar rumah dengan hati-hati.

Aku tak perlu menjelaskan panjang-lebar bagaimana kami menuju rumah Callan, karena sebelumnya aku sudah menjabarkan jalannya. Saat kami tiba di depan gerbang rumah mewah itu, aku menekan bel dan Trevor menyambut kami.

"Oh, Miss Hughes!" serunya, menoleh pada Chloe dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Ini temanku, Chloe Morgan," kataku, memahami keterkejutan Trevor karena selama ini satu-satunya anak perempuan yang pernah main ke rumah Callan adalah aku. "Dia teman sekolah Callan juga. Apakah Callan ada di rumah?"

"Dia ada," jawab Trevor. "Tapi, dia baru saja pergi."

"Apa?" aku dan Chloe sama-sama kaget. "Pergi ke mana?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Miss," jawab Trevor. "Dia cuma bilang mau keluar sebentar. Saya menghargai privasi orang, Miss, jadi saya hanya berpikir kalau dia pasti mau menemui temannya atau apa. Mungkin juga dia tadi bersama Anda, begitu perkiraan saya."

"Oh, aku mengerti," kataku sambil bertukar pandang dengan Chloe. "Kalau begitu kami permisi, Trevor. Aku akan menghubungi Callan nanti."

Setelah itu, Trevor kembali ke dalam rumah dan kami pun pergi.

"Kau harus segera menghubunginya, Bree!" desak Chloe. "Kalau dia nggak bilang mau pergi ke mana, itu berarti ada yang tidak beres!"

"Aku harap dia membawa HP," kataku. Jemariku sudah menekan tombol 'panggil' saat menemukan nomor yang tepat dalam daftar kontak HP-ku. Bunyi 'tuuuut' terdengar ketika aku menunggu Callan memberi jawaban, tapi ternyata yang menjawab malah operator.

" _Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif_."

"Sialan!" geramku. "HP-nya mungkin dimatikan. Atau dia berada di daerah yang jangkauan sinyalnya jelek."

"Nggak mungkin," kata Chloe. "Di sini masih termasuk kota, bukan? Coba telepon lagi."

Kulakukan hal yang sama. HP-ku masih belum juga mendapat jawaban dari HP Callan. Aku terus mencoba sampai lima kali, dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Kita tak punya harapan," keluhku.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa," Chloe menangkupkan tangan di mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, "kita tak bisa menyelamatkan dia, Bree…"

"Nggak! Itu nggak benar!" kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "Callan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, Chloe. Dia anak karate. Nggak bakal ada orang yang mau macam-macam dengannya. Kalaupun dia diculik, dia juga cukup cerdas untuk mengelabuhi penculiknya."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Chloe mencicit panik.

"Aku sedang berpikir!" selaku. Aku memang sedang berpikir, sampai kepalaku berdenyut-denyut karena tekanan darah yang naik. Kutatap jalan raya yang kami lewati. Mobil-mobil Chevrolet dan Ford melintas dengan lampu kuning mereka. Kami tinggal beberapa langkah dari halte tujuan. Saat itu, aku menangkap sesosok pria yang duduk di halte sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku tahu!" kataku pada Chloe. "Callan pasti belum pergi terlalu jauh, kalau mendengar jawaban Trevor. Satu-satunya cara menuju tempat di luar perumahan adalah naik bus dari halte ini, bukan? Siapa tahu dia tadi naik bus dari sini."

"Lalu?" tanya Chloe skeptis.

"Kita bisa menanyakan pada bapak di sana itu," kataku. "Kayaknya dia sudah lama banget menunggu bus di sana. Lihat cara duduknya!"

"Apa kau yakin?" Chloe memicingkan mata. "Aku nggak mau berurusan dengan orang asing lagi sejak kejadian itu, Bree."

"Jangan cemas. Aku bersamamu, kok," kataku penuh keyakinan. "Siapa tahu bapak itu bisa membantu kita, soalnya nggak ada orang lalu-lalang di sini kecuali kita. Dan bapak itu duduk terus di sana, jadi nggak mungkin dia nggak menyadari kedatangan Callan. Bukti lainnya adalah bus jalur sini hanya menuju tempat tertentu."

Chloe akhirnya setuju. Perlahan-lahan, kami mendekati dan duduk di samping pria itu. Dia pria yang rapi dan kelimis. Rambutnya abu-abu dan disisir ke samping seperti model tahun 50-an. Dia belum tua, ternyata. Namun penampilannya yang mengenakan jas dan kacamata, juga rambutnya yang beruban, membuatnya tampak lebih tua sepuluh tahun.

"Malam, _Sir_ ," aku menyapa sopan, dan dia tampak heran. "Kalau boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama Anda di sini?"

"Oh, cukup lama," jawab pria itu, memandang kami satu per satu dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Trevor sewaktu melihat Chloe. "Sekitar satu jam lebih, Nak. Dan aku sangat lelah. Ada apa?"

"Apakah Anda melihat anak laki-laki datang ke halte beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"Anak laki-laki?" dia berpikir sejenak. "Seperti apa dia?"

"Tinggi, tapi hanya tiga senti lebih jangkung dari saya," kataku. "Rambutnya hitam, berantakan, mungkin seperti—hmmm—seperti model _emo_. Anda tahu _emo_ , kan?"

"Apakah dia tidak banyak bicara?" pria itu mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ya, benar!" seruku bersemangat. "Itu kedengaran seperti dia. Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu? Anda sempat mengobrol dengannya?"

Tiba-tiba, pria itu tertawa. Awalnya aku bingung karena menurutku tidak ada kalimatku yang mengandung humor. Tapi pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah-olah aku memang sedang melucu, bahkan ia menyenta-nyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Chloe merapat ke sampingku, menggenggam lenganku erat-erat.

"Ooohoho, maaf," kata pria itu setelah tawanya berhenti. "Maaf, kalian hanya—maksudku aku hanya—yah, begitulah. Aku tak bisa membantu kalian. Dia pergi tak lama setelah aku menyapanya."

Aku memandang Chloe dan dia balas memandangku. Kami sama-sama bertukar tatapan waspada. Aku lalu menoleh pada pria itu, yang kini tersenyum ramah di hadapan kami.

"Hm, begitu. Berarti Anda tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana?"

"Ironisnya, Nak, aku tahu," jawab pria itu sambil membetukan kacamatanya. "Sayang aku tak bisa memberitahunya pada kalian."

"Kenapa tidak?" giliran Chloe yang berbicara. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan pria itu tertaa lagi, lebih seperti tawa yang dingin.

"Karena aku punya banyak pekerjaan dan aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian menggangguku," katanya, dan saat dia berhenti berbicara aku sadar punggungku terasa dingin. Chloe menoleh ke belakang dan menjerit. Dua orang pria berkacamata hitam yang memakai tuksedo sudah berdiri dan menyeringai kepada kami.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Callan?" teriak Chloe kepada pria berkacamata itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian diam di situ," jawab pria itu sambil meremas tangannya yang kurus. "Aku takkan melukai kalian."

"Oh, ya?" kataku. "Larilah, Chloe!"

Saat itu, rentetan peristiwa yang cepat mulai terjadi. Aku melepaskan Chloe, tepat saat dua pria besar tadi menyergap ke arah kami. Aku mengelak dan menendang punggung mereka dari belakang sambil melompat. Dua pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Dengan cepat kugenggam tangan Chloe dan kami kabur.

"KEJAR MEREKA!" teriak pria berkacamata itu. Aku dan Chloe kalap. Kami tak memperhatikan jalan ketika berlari. Kami menyeberangi jalan dan hampir saja tertabrak sebuah taksi. Untung saja taksi itu segera mengerem. Kedua pria besar tadi mengejar, tapi mereka tak cukup gesit. Dalam satu detik, tiga mobil jadi kehilangan arah gara-gara mereka menyeberang sembarangan. Kudengar sumpah-serapah di belakangku selagi berlari. Napas Chloe memburu seperti balon yang ditiup. Kami melewati toko-toko perhiasan dan kafe-kafe.

"Lewat sini!" aku memerintah. Kami berbelok menuju sebuah gang di belakang toko mainan. Aku tak berani menoleh ke belakang, takut kalau dua pria tadi menyusul. Lalu setelah agak jauh, aku menarik Chloe bersembunyi di balik sebuah bak sampah, tepat di bawah jendela apartemen. Kulongokkan kepala sedikit keluar untuk memeriksa. Gang itu cukup gelap. Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dari lampu bohlam yang tergantung di sisi jendela, tak jauh dari kami.

"Mereka nggak kemari, kan?" bisik Chloe, terengah-engah.

"Kurasa," jawabku. Muka Chloe yang berkeringat tampak seperti porselen basah di bawah cahaya lampu. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

Baru saja kami mau keluar dari persembunyian, dua pria besar itu sampai di ujung gang yang mengarah ke jalan raya. Kami cepat-cepat kembali bersembunyi, sebelum mereka tahu. Aku menyuruh Chloe untuk menahan napas. Susah rasanya bersembunyi di balik bak sampah begini, apalagi kalau bau sampahnya masih baru. Dua pria tadi berderap melewati persembunyian kami sambil mengobrol dengan bahasa yang tidak kupahami, tapi kemudian mereka menyebut-nyebut tentang ' _bushido_ ,' 'Ronan,' dan ' _uchiwa_.' Bahasa Jepang, kah, itu? Aku menunggu sampai mereka benar-benar sudah berjalan lebih jauh, lalu kuberi isyarat pada Chloe untuk lari. Namun saat kami baru mau keluar, kakiku tersandung kaleng bekas leci. Bunyi 'klang' mengejutkan kedua pria tadi, yang langsung berbalik.

 _Bree, kau bodoh_! Aku memaki diriku sendiri.

"TANGKAP MEREKA!" teriak salah satunya.

"LARI!" aku menjerit. Chloe dan aku melesat keluar dari gang secepat kaki kami berlari. Mobil-mobil di jalan raya semakin lama semakin banyak yang melintas. Aku dan Chloe sadar kami sudah dekat dengan kota. Kami tak menunggu lampu merah di persimpangan menyala, langsung menyeberang secepat mungkin. Dua pria tadi lagi-lagi tertinggal di seberang. Paru-paruku serasa mendidih. Ironis karena udara malam itu sangat dingin.

"Kita sebaiknya belok ke Old Whittaker Street, di sana!" aku menunjuk sambil berlari.

"Ya, ke mana sajalah, yang penting kita bisa lolos!" balas Chloe.

Old Whittaker Street adalah jalan menuju daerah suburban yang suka kulewati sebagai jalan pintas menuju Camden Market. Daerah setelah jalan itu juga bernama daerah Whittaker, perumahan kuno yang tidak banyak penghuninya. Namun begitu kami bermaksud belok mengikuti papan nama jalan tersebut, dua pria besar itu tahu-tahu melompat dari semak-semak di samping trotoar, menghadang kami. Chloe memekik dan mundur beberapa langkah. Aku tetap di tempatku.

"Kalian tak bisa lolos lagi sekarang!" geram salah satu pria besar itu. Ia dan rekannya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari teman kami? Jawab!" aku membentak.

"Kami hanya mengikuti perintah," jawabannya. "Kalian juga harus seperti itu."

"Yaaa," sambung rekannya. Dia memiliki suara besar yang berdentum-dentum. "Kau dan temanmu yang cantik."

Suara Chloe terdengar seperti tikus mencicit. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan air matanya mulai tumpah.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu! Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Chloe!" kataku tajam. Kupasang kuda-kuda, siap bertahan kalau mereka menyerang.

Dan mereka benar-benar menyerang. Aku menghindar dengan gesit. Dua tinju mengarah padaku, tapi aku merangsek ke bawah dan mengait kaki mereka dengan tanganku. Kusentakkan tubuh ke atas dan mereka tersandung. Aku lalu memberi mereka tendangan tambahan, lagi-lagi dari belakang. Salah satunya kena, tapi yang lain malah berkelit dan mengeluarkan pisau. Aku untungnya cepat menangkis serangan pisau itu dengan tanganku. Kubelokkan pisau itu ke arah temannya, pas menancap di lengan kanannya. Selagi dia mengerang-erang, aku menyikut dagunya. Sebagai tambahan, kutendang perutnya dan aku melesat menyusul Chloe.

"Ayo, pergi!" kataku padanya. Kami tinggalkan dua orang itu menyusuri jalan. Saat sebuah taksi lewat, kutarik Chloe dan ku-stop taksi itu.

"Ke Chetville! Sekarang!" kataku pada si supir taksi. Kami pun meluncur pergi.

Taksi menurunkan kami di trotoar Northampton Street.

"Kita mesti peringatkan Trevor," Chloe memberitahuku sebelumnya, saat kami menenangkan diri di dalam taksi.

"Kau benar," kataku. "Kalau sampai mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Callan, kita harus lapor polisi. Meskipun kedengarannya konyol."

Kami sekali lagi berdiri di depan rumah Callan. Kutekan bel dan Trevor bergegas menyongsong kami.

"Trevor! Ini gawat!" kataku tanpa basa-basi. "Rombongan orang menculik Callan! Dan mereka…"

"Kalian bicara apa?" tukas Trevor, kelihatan bingung. "Tuan Muda McFadden baru saja pulang. Dia habis dari membeli pulpen di toko terdekat. Sekarang dia sudah tidur."

Aku dan Chloe sama-sama _shock_. Kami saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Jadi… maksudmu…?"

"Aku senang kalian peduli terhadap Mr McFadden," kata Trevor tenang. "Tapi ada baiknya kalian segera pulang, karena ini sudah malam. Aku tak mau kalian celaka karena kalian perempuan. Siapa tahu ada orang jahat malam-malam begini?"

Ironis. Kami baru saja dikejar-kejar dua penjahat. Kulirikkan mata ke atas, ke jendela kamar Callan yang menghadap depan rumah. Lampunya yang tadi menyala kini padam. Tinggal bayang-bayang gelap yang menaungi ambangnya.

"Oh, baiklah," kataku, memaksa tersenyum pada Trevor. "Syukurlah kalau dia sudah pulang, Trevor. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Selamat malam."

Setelah itu, kami menjauh dari rumah Callan, kembali ke taksi. Di dalam taksi, kami tak berbicara satu sama lain. Chloe dan aku memandang jendela di kedua sisi taksi. Iseng-iseng kutolehkan kepala pada temanku. Chloe terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin dia juga memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan? Siapa yang tahu? Hanya ada dua hal yang mengganjal di otakku sekarang ini.

 _Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan pria bekacamata itu? Apakah yang dia sembunyikan dari kami?_

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 11

Intro: Aku memutuskan memperbaiki chapter per chapter dengan menambahkan keterangan sudut pandang supaya kalian tidak bingung membacanya. :) Forgive my lazy posting attitude these days, hehehe… I have to deal with school graduation process. Exclusive! Robbie's question answered in this chapter! I'm still waiting for your reviews dan likes. Hehehe... :) – author

 **PART ELEVEN**

 **(ROBBIE)**

"Robbie? Robbie?"

Aku bangun sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Sewaktu masih mengerjap-ngerjap, tahu-tahu, aku sudah menatap dua buah mata berwarna cokelat gelap yang penuh tanda tanya. Aku kaget setengah mati dan… BRUKKK!

" _Ouch_!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur di situ?" Jon menanyaiku, hidungnya yang memiliki bekas luka berkerut.

Aku merintih sambil memegangi pinggangku yang sakit. Aku malah lupa. Namun setelah beberapa saat, ingatan-ingatanku tersusun dan aku ingat peristiwa semalam. Aku pulang dari kafenya Doug dengan amat kelelahan. Karena lelah, aku merebahkan diri di sofa dan tidur di sana. Tadi, gara-gara Jon mengagetkanku, aku terguling dari sofa dan jatuh ke lantai yang keras.

"Kurasa… kurasa…" aku mencoba mencari alasan.

"Sudahlah, nggak penting!" tukas Jon. "Kau tak lihat jam berapa sekarang? Jam 10 lebih lima belas menit! Sebaiknya sekarang kau mencuci muka dan sarapan. Hanya gara-gara sekolahmu libur, bukan berarti bisa bangun kesiangan. Dan aku akan menyuruhmu membeli bahan makanan di minimarket setelah ini. Mengerti?"

Aku mendadak teringat. "Jon, aku ada janji dengan Daryl pagi ini!"

"B-E-L-A-N-J-A! Titik! Baru setelah itu kau pergi!" kata Jon tanpa banyak kompromi. Aku mengeluh keras-keras, tapi Jon menambahkan, "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Anthony Robert Jonathan Michael Kaye! Kau sudah kelas dua SMA! Cepat atau lambat kau harus membiasakan diri dengan kegiatan selain tidur, membaca komik, dan nonton kartun. Camkan itu, Mister!"

Aku menggerundel dalam hati. _Namaku Uzumaki, tahu! Anthony Robert Uzumaki!_

Tapi, toh aku tak bisa mengelak dari Jon yang sedang serius. Dengan cepat, kuselesaikan sarapan lalu menyikat gigi dan berganti pakaian. Kukenakan sepatu yang biasa kupakai sekolah, lalu aku berjalan keluar membawa uang sebanyak 20 _pounds_. Minimarket belum terlalu ramai. Aku segera menyambar bahan-bahan apa saja yang diinginkan Jon, lalu kembali ke apartemen. Jon rupanya sudah pergi ke tempat kerja. Pintu flat sudah dikunci.

Aku mendengus. "Ada juga yang merasa telat pagi ini!" Untung aku punya kunci cadangan yang selalu kutaruh di saku celana. Aku meninggalkan belanjaan di dapur kecil kami lalu keluar lagi, menuju rumah Daryl.

Keluarga Savory tinggal tak jauh dari sekolahku rupanya. Hanya beberapa blok. Aku mengikuti alamat yang diberikan Daryl padaku dengan mudah. Rumah itu tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil. Tidak punya halaman depan dan langsung menghadap jalan raya. Atapnya bergaya Inggris kuno. Jendelanya berbentuk segi empat dengan hiasan tanaman rambat yang sebagian sudah layu, mungkin karena jarang diurus. Daryl menyambutku di teras dengan tangan bersedekap dan ekspresi yang mengatakan, "Mana, nih, bayaranku?"

Aku mengacungkan uang sebanyak 5 _pounds_ dari sakuku. Daryl memeriksanya sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Oke, sesuai kesepakatan. Silakan masuk!"

Orangtua Daryl sedang ada urusan di luar kota, jadi mereka meninggalkan Daryl di rumah sendirian dari kemarin malam. Bagi kami, ini adalah sebuah kemudahan dalam misi. Waktu aku melihat bagian dalam rumahnya, aku hanya bisa berkata, "Wow." Segala sesuatu yang kutemui di ruang tamu beraroma jadul, mulai dari kursi berlengan yang kainnya kusam, televisi jenis tabung yang memakai antena dalam, sejumlah pigura berpinggiran kayu kuno juga menggantung di dinding. Isinya foto-foto Daryl waktu masih bayi, ayah dan ibunya, dan beberapa anggota keluarga lain yang mukanya satu tipe dengan Daryl. Gorden yang menutupi jendela juga terbuat dari bahan sifon bermotif bunga-bunga _vintage_. Bahkan, ada setrika yang masih menggunakan arang tergeletak di atas rak buku yang berdebu. Namun begitu Daryl membawaku ke kamarnya, aku melihat betapa kontrasnya pemandangan kamar itu dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Sejumlah monitor LCD bergantung di langit-langit, menghadap ke bawah. Di sudut, terdapat meja komputer yang dilengkapi _webcam_ , _scanner_ , _printer_ , mikrofon, dan _speaker_ yang besar. Aku berpikir bahwa seperti inilah rasanya berada di markas CIA, kayak di film-film itu. Namun di tempat lain, tepat di samping kasur yang _bed cover_ -nya melorot, aku melihat buku-buku Daryl tergeletak tak tertata. Kebanyakan berisi hal-hal tentang konspirasi. Daryl membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar seperti gaya Vin Diesel di film _Fast and Furious_ dan berkata, " _Welcome, my friend, to the world of hacking_!"

"Aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa," kataku sambil berdecak lidah. "Apakah semua monitor ini pemberian orangtuamu?"

"Aku nggak beli, tapi dikasih," jawab Daryl sambil merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang berantakan. "Ini semua hasil kerja kerasku. Proyek besar, kau tahu."

"Oke, oke, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan cemburu karena melihat 'kekayaan' kamar yang dimiliki Daryl. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku bersama si pemalas yang nggak tertarik dengan pelajaran sekolah, yang ternyata lebih keren dari dugaanku.

"Sip! Kita nyalakan dulu komputernya!" kata Daryl riang. Belum pernah kulihat dia sebersemangat ini. Dia menghubungkan PC-nya dengan kabel modem, lalu membuka _browser_. Aku tak paham apa yang dia kerjakan, karena melibatkan banyak sekali kode dan keterlibatan aplikasi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Daryl berseru, " _Voila_! Situs yang kau inginkan sudah bisa diakses!"

"Hebat sekali!" seruku.

"Aku juga sudah memberikan proteksi pada komputerku agar _server_ yang menjaga situs tetap tak bisa diakses tak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan," kata Daryl. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau sangat membantu!" kataku, masih melongo dengan kagum. "Aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk hal lain kapan-kapan."

"Yep, dan aku juga bisa mengandalkanmu," kata Daryl sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan uang yang kuberikan.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, malah sibuk membaca artikel dalam situs tersebut. Aku mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi dari yang kubutuhkan. Situs itu menyediakan artikel tentang sistem mata-mata dunia. Mulai dari Amerika sampai negara-negara jajahan Rusia. Tapi aku lebih tertarik membaca sistem mata-mata di Jepang, yang pada Perang Dunia II mulai tumbuh dengan pesat. Pencetus Organisasi mata-mata di Jepang adalah dua orang mantan anggota AD bernama Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. Mr Uchiha bertugas melatih anggota Organisasi dan Mr Senju adalah bagian pendanaan sekaligus direktur utama. Namun pada tahun 1959, Organisasi itu mengalami kekacauan gara-gara Mr Uchiha tidak setuju dengan kebijakan Organisasi yang menghapus tugas adiknya secara mendadak ketika bertugas di Kuba. Adik Mr Uchiha adalah seorang intelijen yang brilian, dan alasan mereka menghapus tugas adalah karena adik Mr Uchiha dianggap akan membahayakan rahasia Organisasi. Mr Uchiha protes, berkata bahwa bukan salah adiknya semua itu terjadi. Ceritanya sangat kompleks sampai aku pusing membacanya. Pendek kata, ia mengajukan tuntutan pada direktur, yakni Mr Senju, tapi tututannya diabaikan. Dia lalu menyatakan diri keluar dari Organisasi dan mengancam akan membalas dendam. Gara-gara penghapusan tugas itu, adik Mr Uchiha tidak bisa diselamatkan dari tempat misi dan tewas dibunuh tentara Kuba. Aku lalu berpindah pada artikel tentang klan mata-mata paling terkenal di Jepang pada abad ke-20, yang salah satunya klan Uzumaki. Aku bersorak dalam hati sambil meng- _scroll_ halaman web pelan-pelan.

Peristiwa pembunuhan di Irlandia itu bukan tanpa alasan. Semua sudah diatur oleh Organisasi dan hal itu dikarenakan klan Uzumaki menolak tawaran Organisasi untuk mengirimkan anggota di bawah umur untuk dilatih di bawah naungan kelompok khusus. Selain itu, ada beberapa hutang yang belum dibayarkan oleh klan Uzumaki kepada Organisasi yang membesarkan nama mereka. Semakin lama membaca, aku merasakan kemarahan aneh membakar diriku, tapi aku berusaha tenang. Sampai pada nama-nama anggota klan yang direkrut Organisasi, aku menemukan foto seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Data pribadinya menyebutkan nama wanita itu Guinevere Uzumaki—sebelumnya dikenal dengan nama Kushina. Ayahnya dari Jepang dan ibunya orang Irlandia. Dia dicoret dari Organisasi setelah melarikan diri dari misi bersama suaminya. Kubaca nama suaminya, berikut fotonya. Namanya Oliver Namikaze, sebelumnya dikenal sebagai Minato. Dia adalah seorang pria berwajah tampan dan berambut pirang berantakan, hampir menyerupai diriku sendiri. Oliver adalah mantan kapten kelompok intelijen yang sangat dimanjakan Organisasi. Dia sudah menyelesaikan lebih dari 20 misi berbahaya sejak masih remaja. Minato lahir di Jerman dan dibesarkan Organisasi intelijen Rusia, sebelum keluar dan menetap di Jepang. Setelah kabur bersama istrinya, dia mengubah namanya menjadi Oliver, lalu membeli rumah di Sheffield. Keberadaan keluarganya tidak dapat terlacak sampai suatu ketika, istrinya mengandung dan secara tak sengaja ia bertemu salah satu kader Organisasi yang berkhianat di rumah sakit. Oliver dan Guinevere lalu berencana kabur ke Los Angeles dengan harapan bisa membuat identitas baru, tapi mereka terlambat. Pasukan Organisasi sudah mengepung di depan rumah. Oliver lalu mengirim istrinya kabur lewat pintu belakang bersama anaknya yang masih bayi, dibantu seorang kawan yang memiliki van. Ia tewas ditembak pasukan Organisasi. Sementara istri dan bayinya dipastikan tewas dalam kecelakaan van yang jatuh ke Sungai Thames saat mereka dikejar-kejar di jalan.

Aku mulanya sedih saat membacanya, sebelum berubah menjadi _shock_ ketika kubaca hasil _scan_ data rumah sakit tentang bayi Oliver.

Namanya Anthony Robert Uzumaki.

Aku menyuruh Daryl membuat kopian halaman web tersebut supaya bisa kubuka secara _offline_. Dalam perjalan pulang, aku masih memikirkan tentang artikel tersebut. Penulisnya bernama Tom Hyde. Aku mencari-cari nama orang Hyde dalam buku telepon ketika sampai di apartemen. Ada ratusan orang bernama Hyde di Inggris, apalagi Tom merupakan nama yang sangat umum dijumpai. Akhirnya, aku duduk di ruang tamu sambil merenung.

 _Anthony Robert Uzumaki_. Jika benar Oliver Namikaze adalah ayah kandungku, maka selama ini aku telah berbuat banyak dosa. Aku langsung punya kesimpulan bahwa mungkin Guinevere-lah yang menitipkan aku ke panti asuhan setelah dia selamat dari kecelakaan van. Setelah itu, dia pergi karena masih dikejar-kejar oleh pasukan Organisasi. Nasibnya tidak diketahui. Mungkin dia berhasil tertangkap? _Atau dibunuh_? Aku tidak tahu. Di manapun dia berada, jika semua itu benar, aku telah mengotori hidupku sendiri selama ini, mengeluh karena aku merasa disia-siakan dengan dititipkan ke panti asuhan, padahal mereka—orangtuaku—berusaha menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Dan ayahku… dia orang yang sangat hebat. Aku teringat kata-kata yang pernah kuikrarkan di depan kelas waktu hari pertama di Leaf High.

' _Aku ingin menjadi raja mata-mata_.'

Kukeluarkan akta kelahiran yang sudah luntur itu, dan kutatap namaku sendiri. Aku adalah keturunan dari klan yang menjadi buronan Organisasi. Mengapa Jon tidak pernah memberitahuku selama ini? Dia menyimpan fotokopi akta kelahiranku. Berarti dia tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku, kan?

 _GUBRAKKK_! _MEOOOONG_! Suara berisik terdengar dari flat sebelah. Mrs Horriface, tetangga kami yang tua, punya masalah lagi rupanya. Kali ini, kucingnya ngapain, ya?

Aku baru melongokkan kepala dari pintu ketika sebuah bola besar berbulu melesat ke wajahku dan mencakar-cakar dengan penuh nafsu. Aku sadar bola besar berbulu itu adalah si kucing. Kucing jenis Persia yang gendut dan manja itu murka saat aku mencoba melepaskan diriku darinya. Parah! Dia pasti sudah memberiku 'kumis' tambahan sekarang. Pemiliknya menghampiriku dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Mr Kaye!" serunya dengan panik. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Tidak—masalah—kok!" kataku sambil susah payah menenangkan si kucing. Tapi, si kucing malah naik ke atas kepalaku, lalu melompat ke ruang tamu. Dia lari ke sana-kemari seolah-olah dikejar sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Aku harus bolak-balik melompati sofa dan meja untuk menangkapnya.

"Oi, kucing! Berhenti!" teriakku. Si kucing telah berlari ke dapur. Menyenggol panci-panci yang habis dicuci Jon tadi pagi. Bunyinya ' _klang_ ,' ' _bruk_ ,' ' _kerompyang_ ' berisik sekali.

"Sini, Percy! Sini! Anak nakal kau!" teriak Mrs Horriface. Mendengar suara majikannya yang marah, si kucing langsung berhenti, lalu turun dari rak cuci piring yang sudah tidak karuan (untung tidak ada barang pecah-belahnya) dan menuju pemiliknya. Mrs Horriface menangkap si kucing dengan lembut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saya sungguh minta maaf, Mr Kaye," kata Mrs Horriface penuh penyesalan padaku. "Takkan saya biarkan dia keluar lagi. Percy kucing yang baik, tapi…"

"Tidak masalah," kataku, mencoba tidak kedengaran kesal. "Saya memakluminya, kok." Yah, meskipun tandanya aku harus beres-beres dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Percy jadi begitu sejak tadi pagi," tambah Mrs Horriface. "Saya juga heran. Mungkin dia bosan di rumah terus karena saya sering pergi ke luar kota akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi stres."

"Semua piaraan begitu," kataku asal nyerocos. "Mungkin sebaiknya Anda bawa dia jalan-jalan."

"Ide yang bagus!" kata Mrs Horriface sambil menimang-nimang Percy penuh cinta. "Saya akan mengajaknya keluar sekarang. Mungkin dia butuh makanan baru? Sampai nanti, Mr Kaye. Maaf merepotkan."

Aku memandang wanita tua itu agak lama sampai punggungnya menghilang di pintu depan. Ada saja masalah yang berhubungan dengan kucing jeleknya itu. Aku memutuskan (setelah mengembalikan panci-panci pada tempatnya) ingin berjalan-jalan juga di luar, mencari udara segar, setelah jam-jam yang melelahkan ini.

Di sepanjang trotoar, pejalan kaki lalu-lalang seperti biasa. Aku tinggal di daerah perkotaan sehingga hampir setiap hari terdengar suara mobil menderu, sirine polisi berkicau, bahkan anjing-anjing yang-entah-siapa-pemiliknya berkeliaran sambil menyalak-nyalak keras. Aku berjalan sambil setengah melamun. Inggris kini terasa berbeda dari sudut pandangku. Dulu aku mengenalnya sebagai negeri di mana segala hal yang normal terjadi, tapi setelah aku mengenal dunia mata-mata di balik kenormalan ini, semua yang kulihat tampak palsu. _Banner_ - _banner_ iklan di gedung-gedung besar, lampu lalu-lintas yang terus berkedip, taksi-taksi yang mencari penumpang, wajah penuh senyum Sang Ratu, sampai koran-koran yang dijajakan—ini semua bukan Inggris bagiku.

 _BRUK!_ Lamunanku terhenti ketika aku menabrak seorang pria yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Pria itu mengerang sedikit.

"Oh, maaf, _Sir_ ," kataku cepat-cepat.

"Tak apa, tak apa," jawab pria itu dengan suara parau. Baru saat ia menoleh, aku melihat wajahnya tampak janggal. Dia pucat sekali, dengan mata berwarna hijau dan kantung mata keunguan. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang membingkai wajah tirusnya. Aku langsung memikirkan kombinasi Drakula dan Voldemort begitu melihatnya. Pria itu bergegas pergi. Kuperhatikan mantelnya yang melambai di belakang penuh bercak seperti jamur dan sangat kusam. Sol sepatu botnya juga penuh lumpur dan kotor. Melihat penampilannya, mungkin dia seorang tunawisma atau pekerja kasar. Tapi dia mengerikan juga, pikirku. Aku melanjutkan berjalan, namun dengan iseng aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat lagi.

Pria itu sudah lenyap. Aneh sekali. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih di belakangku. Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri. _Halloween_ masih lama, pikirku lagi sambil mengancingkan jaket. Aku tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 12

Intro: Gomen karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu T,T Chapter 12 today! Terima kasih sudah setia menjadi pembaca Leaf High. Aku sungguh terharu. #halah Aku harap kalian nggak kehilangan interest pada cerita ini karena masih banyak rahasia yang belum terkuak. Enjoy! - author

 **PART TWELVE**

 **(CHLOE)**

Aku berguling ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, lalu balik lagi ke kiri. Gara-gara kejadian semalam, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali bayangan tentang laki-laki berkacamata itu terus menghantui pikiranku. Kami pulang ke rumah Bree sekitar pukul sebelas dan Bree langsung kena omel ibunya. Aku jadi sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah. Dalam aksi kejar-kejaran itu, Breelah yang terus menerus menyelamatkanku. Selain merasa kurang nyaman, aku juga heran, bagaimana Bree bisa menghajar kedua laki-laki itu dengan tuntas? Dia anggota klub anggar, bukannya karate. Sewaktu kutegur Bree, dia hanya menjawab, "Memangnya _martial arts_ itu hanya karate, Miss Observant?" Aku mengiyakan saja.

Badanku terasa kaku, padahal kamar Bree sudah dipasangi penghangat ruangan. Kamar itu gelap dan gorden di jendela Bree tertutup rapat. Aku menguap lalu duduk di sisi kasur lipat yang disediakan Bree untukku. Saat aku melirik jam di kamar Bree, aku sadar sudah pukul delapan pagi!

Ya ampun, berarti semalaman aku hanya terjaga dan bengong? Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Pantas! Kepalaku terasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut. Aku lalu mencari-cari Bree. Ada gundukan besar dalam selimutnya. Apakah Bree masih tertidur? Kutarik selimutnya dengan maksud jail, tapi apa yang terjadi?

Di balik selimut hanya ada bantal dan guling! Lalu, ke mana Bree?

"Chloe! Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke sudut kamar yang lain. Bree tampak meringkuk di sana, di pangkuannya tergeletak laptop yang semalam ku - _charge_. Cahaya dari monitor laptop menyinari wajahnya yang tampak lelah dan kuyu.

"Kau sedang ngapain? Dan kenapa harus laptopku?" celetukku.

"Oh, sori," jawab Bree sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "PC-ku punya _booting_ yang berisik. Jadi, aku pinjam laptopmu. Trims sudah memberitahuku _password_ -nya!" Bree menambahkan sambil nyengir.

"Aku nggak memberitahumu _password_ -nya!"

"Tapi kau memberikan _hint_ yang mudah ditebak, Missie," kata Bree dengan kalem. " _Hint_ -nya 'cowok terkece yang aku suka.'"

Mukaku memerah dalam gelap. Bree malah tertawa-tawa.

"Bercanda, kok!" katanya sambil memukul-mukul karpet. "Aku menggunakan semacam trik untuk membukanya, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tidak membahayakan _file_ -mu."

"Oke, oke," keluhku. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan semalam suntuk?"

"Aku mencari informasi," jawab Bree, "tentang orang berkacamata itu."

"Ketemu, nggak?" tanyaku antusias.

"Nggak."

Aku melemas.

"Tapi, aku mendapatkan lebih banyak hasil pencarian dari yang aku harapkan," kata Bree sambil memutar laptop agar aku bisa melihat sebuah laman Wikipedia.

" _Uchiwa_ , salah satu kata yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki besar yang mengejar kita waktu itu," kata Bree sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Kau keberatan kalau kita tetap gelap-gelapan begini?"

"Nggak," jawabku sambil membaca. "Artinya kipas untuk membesarkan api. Salah satu jenis senjata tradisional Jepang."

"Tepat sekali," kata Bree. "Dan aku juga mencari tentang _bushido_ …"

"Itu adalah kode etik keksatriaan samurai, bukan?" potongku sambil menjentikkan jari. Rasa kantuk dan pusing-pusing karena kurang tidurku jadi lenyap secara mendadak. "Aku sudah tahu. Ada di filmnya Tom Cruise."

"Nah! Berarti tinggal satu kata lagi, yaitu ' _Ronan_ ,'" kata Bree.

"Maksudnya mungkin _ronin_?" kataku. "Kalau nggak salah artinya samurai yang sudah melepaskan diri dari tuannya pada zaman feodal Jepang."

"Ya, itu juga yang tadi kupikirkan," ujar Bree. "Aku mencoba menghubung-hubungkan perkataan mereka dengan dunia samurai, tapi… entahlah. Aku tak menangkap hubungannya dengan peristiwa aneh semalam. Dan apa maksud pria berkacamata itu?"

"Callan pasti tahu sesuatu tentang dia," kataku, "tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu kita, karena pasti ada rahasia yang harus mereka jaga bersama."

"Dari dulu aku selalu berpikir kehidupan Callan adalah rahasia," kata Bree sambil bersiul. "Sekarang bagaimana, Chloe? Kau punya ide yang lebih baik daripada _mantengin_ Google seperti ini?"

Aku memain-mainkan rambut sambil berpikir. "Wah, kalau petunjuknya sedikit begini, aku juga bingung harus ngapain. Mungkin kita bisa…"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pintu kamar diketuk, berikut suara ibu Bree memanggil.

"Celebrian? Kau dan temanmu sudah bangun?"

"Ehhh, sudah, Mum!" jawab Bree dengan suara dimalas-malaskan.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku sebentar! Bawa sampah di dapur menuju pembuangan!"

"Tapi, Mum, aku dan Chloe baru saja…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Turun sekarang dan kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Biasanya Teddy yang buang sampah," Bree berbicara pelan kepadaku. "Sekarang, karena dia masuk _college_ , tugasnya jadi bagianku." Teddy adalah kakak laki-laki Bree. Anaknya pendiam dan jarang keluar rumah, tapi dia sangat baik. Aku pernah bertemu Teddy waktu festival musim panas di Appleby. Saat itu, aku kehilangan boneka beruang yang kumenangkan dari permainan bola tangkap. Untung si Teddy menemukannya. Senyumnya waktu itu bisa membuatku meleleh, kalau saja aku tidak melihat Callan berdiri di belakangnya sambil menjilat-jilat es krim sendirian.

Akhirnya, kami turun dari kamar menuju dapur. Bree membawa sekantong besar sampah dan aku membawa yang lainnya. Tempat pembuangan sampah hanya berjarak lima meter dari rumah, jadi aku heran mengapa Bree begitu enggan mengerjakannya. Matahari masih baru muncul dan udara pagi masih segar di hari Sabtu. Seorang penjual koran bertopi golf yang mengendarai sepeda lewat di jalan, berhenti sewaktu melihat kami.

" _Good day_ , Miss!" katanya sambil mengangkat topi. "Mau beli koran pagi ini? Berita hangat tentang pencurian toko barang antik di Southampton!"

"Sori, kami tidak tertarik," kata Bree tanpa banyak berpikir. "Kasus seperti itu sudah banyak terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, beli salah satu koran saya, Miss," bujuk si penjual koran memelas. "Saya butuh duit yang banyak hari ini, dan lihat tumpukan koran di sepeda tua saya! Saya harus sudah menjualnya ludes sampai nanti pukul sepuluh!"

"Aku yang akan membelinya," tukasku segera. Kuharap masih ada beberapa keping uang dalam saku _jumper_ -ku. Ternyata masih. Si penjual koran tampak sumringah.

"Terima kasih, Miss! Terima kasih!" serunya. "Ini rejeki yang baik di pagi yang baik. Sampai jumpa!"

"Kau terlalu baik," komentar Bree setelah penjual koran itu berlalu.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahu sambil membolak-balik koran. Ketika kubuka halaman belakang, tampak foto berukuran sedang seorang pria yang tampak familier. Aku _shock_ begitu ingatanku kembali.

"Bree, lihat!" kataku sambil menyodorkan koran. "Bukannya dia yang semalam itu…"

Mata Bree yang biru gelap melebar selagi dia mengamati foto. Pria itu memang pria yang kami temui di halte. Kacamatanya, rambut putihnya, juga tangannya yang kurus. Siapa lagi? Bedanya adalah dia mengenakan jas semalam, sedangkan di foto dia tampak mengenakan baju tahanan, memegang sebuah deretan nomor, dan difoto menghadap kamera dengan seringai yang lebar.

"Dia seorang buronan," Bree mengatakan isi pikiranku. "Sudah kuduga. Ada yang tidak beres dengan pria itu."

Aku membaca berita tersebut di depan Bree. "' _Thomas Xavier Hyde_ , _lahir tahun 1981 di Kanada_ , _ditangkap karena tuduhan penganiayaan dan penembakan seorang konsul Amerika Serikat pada tahun 2007. Hyde sudah meloloskan diri sebanyak delapan kali dan dari delapan usahanya tersebut dua diantaranya berhasil diketahui polisi. Penangkapannya dilaksanakan pada tahun 2012 lalu di sebuah gang kecil di daerah York, lalu ia dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Namun pada tanggal 29 Januari silam, selnya berhasil dibobol orang-orang tak dikenal. Kepolisian memutuskan mencari keberadaan Hyde dengan mengandalkan bukti-bukti dan keterangan saksi mata yang diduga pernah melihat Hyde berkeliaran di daerah Sussex. Namun sejauh ini, usaha kepolisian belum membuahkan hasil. Diduga Hyde sudah meninggalkan Inggris dan pindah ke Eropa._

" _Dia kriminal yang handal," Inspektur Pettyfer dari Scotland Yard memberitahu redaksi. "Kami akan berusaha semampunya untuk kembali menangkap Hyde. Kami juga sudah mengandalkan jasa agen-agen yang disusupkan ke Prancis dan Jerman. Namun, kami juga masih belum menemukan bukti bahwa Hyde pernah ke negara tersebut."_ "

Bree dan aku saling berpandangan. "Jadi, selama ini, kepolisian belum tahu bahwa Hyde masih berada di sekitar Inggris," ujarku pelan.

"Kita sebaiknya membicarakan ini nanti," kata Bree sembari melipat korannya. "Jangan sampai ada orang yang mencuri-dengar kita. Sekarang ini, kita sedang menghadapi bahaya besar."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Saat kami kembali ke rumah, ibu Bree sedang melakukan pemanasan di depan teras sambil merenggangkan kaki. Wanita berperut buncit itu mengenakan setelah olah raga yang ketat berwarna merah dan _headphone_ kuning besar.

"Hai, _Girls_!" katanya ceria. "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Klub Ibu Sehat sudah berkumpul di taman kota untuk memulai senam pagi!"

Tiba-tiba, eskpresi malas Bree berubah. "Mum akan pergi sampai jam berapa?"

"Yah, setelah olahraga, kami akan makan pagi di kafe vegetarian," jawab ibu Bree sambil mengatur volume _headphone_ -nya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kami punya banyak waktu," kata Bree, memandangku penuh arti.

"Tepat sekali, Anak Manis! Kalian kutinggal di rumah dan bersih-bersih halaman, ya? Dan jangan lupa rapikan kamarmu, Missie." Dia memandang tajam ke arah Bree. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai, kalian boleh melakukan apapun sesukanya."

"Sungguh, Mum?"

"Ya!"

Aku langsung paham maksud Bree. Cepat-cepat, aku menimpali, "Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang, Mrs Hughes! Serahkan urusan rumah kepada saya dan Bree."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku percaya pada kalian, _my girls_ ," kata Mrs Hughes sambil berjalan ke trotoar. "Jaga diri kalian! _Bye-bye_!"

Bree bersorak tanpa suara setelah ibunya lenyap di jalan. "Kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini, Chloe! Kita bisa memulai penyelidikan kita!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama-tama?" tanyaku.

"Kita butuh data otentik!" kata Bree sambil melipat tangannya dengan gaya sok serius. "Coba kita cek apakah Nic ada di rumah. Siapa tahu ayahnya belum berangkat ke kantor."

"Benar juga!" kataku. "Dialah yang menangani kasus ini. Kita bisa melaporkan kesaksian kita padanya."

Dengan modal 5 _pounds_ , Bree berhasil menyuruh seorang tukang sapu jalanan mengerjakan tugas bersih-bersih halaman sementara kami beraksi. Kami benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu Inspektur Pettyfer yang terkenal itu. Rupanya, Nicola sedang bersih-bersih toko bunga di depan rumahnya ketika kami sampai.

"Bree! Chloe! Lagi jalan-jalan?" sapa Nic dengan ceria.

"Lebih dari itu," jawabku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kalian ini! Main rahasia-rahasiaan dariku, ya? Apakah aku ketinggalan momen seru?" Nicola membalas dengan cemberut. Aku dan Bree hanya tertawa.

Ibu Nicola yang cantik dan berambut pirang ikut-ikutan menyambut kami. Ia sedang membawa kemoceng dan memakai celemek untuk melindungi pakaiannya dari debu.

"Wah, maaf kami sedang repot begini, jadi tidak enak," kata Mrs Pettyfer sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah, kok," jawabku nyengir. "Apakah Mr Pettyfer ada? Kami ingin bertemu dengannya pagi ini."

"Oh, dia sedang minum kopi di dalam," jawab Mrs Pettyfer. "Ada urusan penting, kah?"

"Ya, kami—eh—ingin mewawancarainya pagi ini," kata Bree ragu-ragu. "Apakah kami mengganggu?"

"Untuk sebuah artikel," kataku menimpali. "Bree adalah seorang _blogger_."

"Oh, ya? Aku baru tahu," kata Nicola. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kau punya blog, Bree?"

"Aku nggak mau membesar-besarkan," jawab Bree segera. "Blog-ku sudah cukup besar dan mencangkup kota-kota besar di Inggris, tapi masih harus ditingkatkan lagi."

"Wah, itu luar biasa!" puji Mrs Pettyfer. "Jadi, ini sama saja dengan wawancara resmi bukan?"

"Hahaha, ya, begitulah," jawab Bree sambil pura-pura malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk," kata Mrs Pettyfer. "Ucapkan salam dahulu karena aku khawatir dia tidak suka acara minum kopinya diinterupsi."

Aku dan Bree saling mengedipkan mata. Kami hanya bisa berharap Mr Pettyfer bisa diandalkan, karena selain ini kasus yang penting bagi kepolisian, kasus ini juga ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Callan. Saat kami melangkah ke dalam rumah, kutangkap sedikit ekspresi penuh keingintahuan Nicola. Hehehe, maaf ya Nic, kali ini kau tidak boleh ikut campur urusan berbahaya ini!

Demi Dewi Keberuntungan! Mr Pettyfer yang jangkung dan juga berambut pirang rupanya juga sedang membaca koran! Di depannya, ada cangkir berisi kopi yang masih sisa setengah. Istrinya berdehem sedikit dan ia menoleh menghadap kami. Aku langsung ciut. Dia tampaknya agak terganggu. Alisnya yang tipis melingkar penuh tanda tanya.

"Howard, ada tamu," kata Mrs Pettyfer. "Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi mereka bilang urusan penting."

"Soal kasus itu, _Sir_ ," kata Bree tanpa basa-basi. "Yang ada di koran."

"Oh, soal Hyde?" seru sang inspektur, mendadak berubah antusias. "Sungguh? Apakah ada kaitannya dengan Hyde?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali bekerja dengan Nicola," kata istrinya. "Kalian bisa duduk di sini dan memulai wawancara."

"Kemarilah, Anak-anak, kemarilah!" kata Mr Pettyfer dengan ramah. Ia mempersilakan kami duduk di meja tepat di sebelahnya. Kami benar-benar merasa seperti kejatuhan apel. Ekspektasi kami tidak terlalu jauh, tapi ini sangat mengejutkan. "Aku senang ada juga yang tertarik dengan kasus ini seperti halnya diriku. Yah, aku mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Bree-lah yang memulai. "Begini, _Sir_. Kami ingin tahu latar belakang Hyde dan bagaimana dia bisa terlibat dalam kasus penganiayaan konsul itu."

"Hm, pertanyaan itu membutuhkan jawaban yang sangat mendetail," kata Mr Pettyfer sambil memicingkan mata. "Kalian rupanya sangat berpikiran serius, ya?"

"Yah, ini demi blog yang saya kelola," kata Bree, spontan berbohong sembari mengedip ke arahku. "Blog saya dikhususkan untuk membahas peristiwa-peristiwa menakjubkan di dunia kriminal. Jadi, kalau saya ingin tahu lebih banyak tidak salah, bukan?"

"Dengar, sebetulnya yang kalian hadapi ini bukan sekedar kasus untuk sebuah situs berita," kata Mr Pettyfer sambil meluruskan kaki. "Kasus ini sangat kompleks. Bahkan kepolisian Amerika saja sampai pusing mengusutnya. Hyde adalah seorang penjahat yang memiliki kemampuan kamuflase. Dia bisa menyamar menjadi siapa saja dan mengganti namanya sekehendak hati. Itu karena dia memiliki jaringan yang luas dan rekan-rekan yang setia kepadanya."

"Maksud Anda, seperti _pengikut_?" kataku.

"Ya, ya, semacam itu," jawab sang inspektur. "Pengikut yang selalu menyanjungnya. Aku pernah mendapat laporan, dua hari setelah berita ditangkapnya Hyde, bahwa sebelum dia melakukan penganiayaan terhadap konsul Amerika, dia juga pernah terlibat dalam kasus pembantaian tahun 1998 di Irlandia, namun baru ketahuan pada tahun 2006."

"Pembantaian di Irlandia?" Bree tersentak.

"Kau tahu soal kasus itu, Nak?" Mr Pettyfer balas bertanya.

"Hm, saya pernah mendengarnya, tapi tidak tahu pasti," jawab Bree, menundukkan kepala. "Maaf kalau saya menginterupsi."

"Ah, itu kasus yang menghebohkan pada tahun itu!" kata Mr Pettyfer. "Belum selesai sampai sekarang. Pelaku-pelakunya sudah ditangkap, tapi kami yakin masih ada alasan lain di balik peristiwa tersebut. Nah, sampai di mana tadi? Oh, ya, soal si Hyde! Setelah namanya ketahuan, kami mencoba mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang dirinya, tapi dia seolah-olah raib! Setahun setelahnya, penganiayaan konsul itu mengangkat kembali namanya. Tapi menurut bukti yang kami dapatkan, Hyde tidak bekerja seorang diri. Seperti kataku tadi, dia punya banyak rekan. Pada tahun 2012, saat ia berhasil ditangkap, salah satu rekannya juga berhasil kami ringkus. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu."

Tak lama kemudian, Mr Pettyfer kembali dengan membawa selembar foto. Aku dan Chloe menatap wajah pucat yang mirip tengkorak dan berambut hitam panjang yang menatap kami dengan pandangan tajam. Di foto itu, dia juga mengenakan pakaian tahanan dan membawa nomor di dadanya.

"Namanya Joseph," kata sang inspektur. Terdengar nada jijik yang samar-samar dalam suaranya. "Kami belum bisa menemukan informasi lain tentang dirinya, tapi pada hari sel Hyde dibobol dan tahanan kami kabur, Joseph juga menghilang. Dia punya hobi yang aneh, begitu kata seorang sipir. Dia sangat tertarik pada ular. Dia bercerita banyak hal tentang ular pada semua orang yang mengunjungi selnya. Dia bahkan punya tato ular di lengan kirinya. Lihat! Aku menduga dia berhasil menghubungi Hyde dan mereka bekerjasama untuk meloloskan diri."

"Mungkin mereka bekerjasama juga dengan seorang sipir," kata Bree.

"Kami sudah menginterogasi orang-orang yang diduga terlibat, tapi hasilnya negatif. Mereka tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kaburnya dua tahanan itu," kata sang inspektur. "Begitulah. Kasus ini sangat memusingkan. Aku hanya bisa memberitahu hal-hal yang seperlunya kalian tahu. Untuk selanjutnya, kalian tinggal mengikuti perkembangannya saja lewat media."

"Sebetulnya, Mr Pettyfer, kami…" aku baru mau bicara, tapi Bree memotongku.

"Baiklah, Mr Pettyfer, terima kasih atas kesediaannya. Semoga sukses dalam penyelidikan Anda!"

"Sama-sama, Nak! Begitu juga dengan blog-mu!"

Aku memandang Bree dengan tidak percaya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Bahkan sampai kami berpamitan dengan Nicola dan ibunya yang sedang melayani pelanggan di toko bunga. Akhirnya, aku melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya di sepanjang jalan.

"Apa-apaan, Bree?! Kukira kita akan memberitahunya bahwa yang kita lihat semalam itu Hyde!" kataku emosi. "Bukankah itu rencana kita?!"

"Aku _nggak_ bilang kita akan memberitahunya," kata Bree. "Aku hanya bilang kita bisa menanyakan seputar Hyde padanya. Kita butuh data otentik, ingat?"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan katamu semalam? Katanya kita harus melaporkannya pada polisi…"

"Itu karena kita belum tahu siapa yang kita temui, Chloe."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Callan…?"

"Chloe, dengarkan aku," Bree memandangku lekat-lekat. Aku melihat ada ketakutan di matanya, tapi juga keyakinan yang tinggi. "Kau takut sesuatu terjadi pada Callan, bukan? Begitu pula denganku. Aku sudah mengenal Callan sejak kecil, kau tahu itu. Dengarkan aku, Chloe. Sekarang kita harus menangani ini sendirian."

Air mataku mulai tumpah. Bree menggenggam bahuku sementara aku sesenggukan.

"T-t-tapi… Bree… kita hanyalah anak-anak SMA! Hyde adalah penjahat yang berbahaya!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus bersikap seperti anak SMA pada umumnya," kata Bree dengan suara tenang. "Anggap saja kita adalah anak-anak yang mencari bahan untuk makalah. Kau ingat kata-kata Mr Pettyfer soal rekan-rekan Hyde? Tidak ada yang tahu siapa saja mereka, kan? Mereka bisa saja menjadi salah satu teman kita, bahkan _aku_ sekalipun! Itu hanya contoh, jangan dianggap serius. Tapi siapapun mereka, kita tahu mereka takkan mencari kita apabila kita tidak mencoba untuk mencari mereka."

Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Bree seolah-olah menembus kesadaranku. Aku tidak lagi memandang sahabatku—si jagoan anggar itu—sebagai dirinya. Aku seolah melihat versi Bree yang lebih dewasa dan berpikiran luas. Kuhapus air mataku dan kami berjalan pulang.

Ibu Bree tampak senang melihat 'hasil pekerjaan' kami. Halaman depan sudah tersapu dengan bersih. Kami pun dihadiahi sarapan spesial.

Setelah itu, kami mandi dan berganti pakaian. Bree bilang dia akan mengajakku ke tempat makan _pancake_ setelah kami selesai menggarap Sosiologi. Tugas makalah itu pun selesai dengan cepat. Aku bersyukur punya teman yang sangat membantu seperti Bree. Untuk sementara, beban pikiran soal kasus Hyde terangkat dari kepalaku. Pukul 11.45 kami keluar rumah lagi. Aku dan Bree mengobrol tentang _pancake_ di jalan, tidak ada sama sekali bumbu-bumbu kasus Hyde. Saat kami memutar di persimpangan St Ookery, kami melihat seorang cowok berambut pirang dan berjaket oranye diantara kerumunan orang yang akan menyeberang jalan.

"Bukannya itu Robbie?" celetuk Bree.

"Benar," kataku. "Dia sedang apa, ya?"

"Kita panggil saja, yuk!" ajak Bree.

"Apa?!" sergahku. "Jangan!"

Tapi Bree terlanjur berteriak, "Oi, Robbie! Ooooi!"

Anak cowok itu awalnya nggak yakin siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi kemudian, dia menangkap isyarat tangan Bree. Cepat-cepat dia menghampiri kami.

"Wah, wah, kebetulan sekali, ya?" katanya sumringah, mengangkat alisnya dengan menggoda ke arahku. Kupalingkan muka dengan jengkel. Dasar sok ganteng! "Kalian berdua mau ke mana?" dia bertanya.

"Mau ke tempat makan _pancake_ baru, The Schiffer's," jawab Bree sambil menyodok lengan kiriku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku nggak tahu mau ke mana," jawab Robbie. "Hei, apakah aku boleh ikut? Boleh, ya? Aku punya uang, kok. Jangan khawatir. Lagipula, berdua saja kurang ramai, tahu!" Robbie memandangku dengan penuh harap. Aku memohon pada Bree lewat tatapan mata, semoga dia tidak mengizinkan Robbie ikut. Tapi, lagi-lagi, dia mengabaikanku.

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, Robbie. Kenapa nggak?"

"Asyiiik!" Robbie bersorak-sorak dan melompat-lompat. "Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku bisa makan bersama Chloe! Sudah lama aku menantikan hal ini! _Yeaahh_!" Aku melempar tatapan marah kepada Bree, tapi dia hanya menyeringai penuh konspirasi. Kuharap harap orang-orang di jalan nggak ada yang memperhatikan kami.

"Aku yang memimpin, _Girls_!" kata Robbie dengan sok. "Kalian harus hati-hati karena di sekitar kalian banyak orang asing. Tapi mereka harus melangkahi mayatku dulu, kan? Oh, ya! Ini hari terindah dalam hidupku!"

Orang asing? Coba saja kalau dia bertemu dengan Hyde! Aku ingin melihat seperti apa reaksinya.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 13

Intro: Orang bilang angka 13 angka sial. Bener, nggak, ya? Hehehe... Aku juga gak sabar ingin menyelesaikan kasus demi kasus. Dan bagiku kasusnya Callan yang paling susah. So, please stay tuned! Forgive me again for slow update this week. I hope you enjoy it. - author

 **PART THIRTEEN**

 **(CALLAN)**

Di teras belakang, aku duduk sambil merenung. Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang tenang. Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, sebetulnya.

Hal yang sama juga kulakukan malam itu. Trevor beberapa kali meminta supaya aku menghabiskan makanan penutup, tapi aku menolak. Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Beberapa kali Bree mengirimiku SMS, tapi aku bingung harus membalas apa. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku. Saat aku pulang dari sekolah, rasa pusing di kepalaku terus menerus muncul. Aku bahkan terbaring di tempat tidur sampai petang. Bree bilang dia akan membelikan obat demam untukku, tapi aku berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kemudian, dia mengabarkan bahwa Chloe akan datang menginap di rumahnya.

Aku tidak bermaksud dingin pada Bree, karena aku akan sangat menyesalinya di kemudian hari. Dia satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin selalu tahu keadaanku. Tapi kini, bukan hanya aku, dia juga berteman dekat dengan Kaye. Aku tahu Bree suka membantu Kaye mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya meskipun dia sendiri banyak pekerjaan. Tapi belakangan, dia terlalu repot memikirkan masalah OSIS sehingga jarang kulihat berkomunikasi dengan Kaye. Orang seperti Kaye sebetulnya hanya mencari-cari perhatian saja. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali pada Bree. Tapi tetap saja, dia menganggap Kaye justru _memang_ butuh perhatian.

'Dia seperti dirimu, Callan,' kata Bree suatu hari. Kami sedang duduk di lapangan sepakbola, menonton tim sepakbola berlatih. Itu terjadi setelah aku memberitahunya perihal Colin. "Dia kesepian di sekolah. Aku tak menyalahkannya, tapi kurasa memang sulit menyesuaikan dengan keadaan baru kalau kau tak punya pengendalian diri yang baik. Robbie itu anak yang baik. Hanya karena dia selalu bersaing denganmu, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa membuka hati untuk menerimanya juga.'

'Apa yang diketahui Kaye tentang kehilangan?' begitu aku menjawabnya. 'Apakah dia tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat mayat kedua orangtuamu tergeletak di ruang tamu dan darah mereka tak pernah kering selama berhari-hari? Apakah dia tahu rasanya dikhianati saudaramu sendiri? Pikirkan itu, Bree!'

'Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu,' kata Bree, pandangannya jauh ke seberang lapangan berumput hijau yang diselingi ilalang, 'tapi aku akan berusaha merasakannya, karena aku adalah temanmu. Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu sampai kapanpun. Dan kau harus tahu, bahwa segala hal di dunia ini adalah bagian dari takdir.'

'Jadi menurutmu kematian orangtuaku juga bagian dari takdir?' suaraku bergetar menahan emosi. 'Apa yang akan kau perbuat jika kau ada di posisiku, Bree? Katakan padaku!'

Bree lalu menoleh padaku, tampak sangat iba. 'Aku akan mengatakan, aku akan hidup dari takdir itu, meskipun aku tidak bisa, dan aku tidak mau. Aku takkan memaksa orang lain untuk tahu apa yang kurasakan karena aku percaya bahwa masih ada kehidupan di balik kehidupan dan aku masih punya teman yang menyayangiku.'

Kata-kata Bree membuatku terdiam. Masih terngiang di telingaku sampai sekarang. Untuk sementara, dia bisa menghapus kesedihanku. Tapi anehnya, semakin aku berusaha melupakan peristiwa itu, semakin kuat rasa kebencianku. Sampai hari itu, ketika aku bertemu petugas kebersihan yang aneh di sekolah. Siapa dia? Mengapa dia tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu?

Aku menarik napas selagi angin dingin membelai tengkukku. Air di kolam belakang beriak sedikit. Tampak seekor katak keluar dari kolam dan melompat-lompat ke dekat kakiku. Dia memandangku sejenak dengan mata besarnya, lalu kuhalau dia dengan sapuan tangan. Kodok itu melompat-lompat menjauh menuju semak-semak, sebelum entah dari mana sebuah kepala ular muncul dan mematuk si kodok. Ular itu menelan mangsanya bulat-bulat sementara matanya yang cuma segaris berkilau jahat. Aku hanya diam, menyaksikan peristiwa mengerikan itu berlangsung. Aku berjengit ketika ular itu malah melata ke arahku. Ia adalah seekor ular bersisik hijau dengan motif berlian lembayung. Kunaikkan kaki ke atas teras dan bersiap-siap memanggil Trevor, tapi si ular rupanya malah diam. Lidahnya yang hitam keluar-masuk mulutnya. Matanya kini bertemu dengan mataku.

Dia berkata, ' _Ikutlah denganku. Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu._ '

Aku heran pada diriku sendiri karena mengartikannya seperti itu. Tapi aku juga yakin betul bahwa itulah yang dia katakan, karena saat mata ular itu menatapku, sebuah sugesti yang bergema dalam kepalaku turut menyertainya.

Aku mengambil jaket ke dalam, lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Trevor rupanya melihat perbuatanku dan bertanya ke mana aku akan pergi. Aku menjawab hanya keluar sebentar. Di bawah bayang-bayang langit yang berbintang, juga lampu-lampu di jalan, aku membiarkan si ular memanduku. Aku tidak sadar, selama aku berjalan aku tidak merasa lelah. Sampai akhirnya, dia berhenti melata dan aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seolah terbangun dari pengaruh sugesti. Kupandang sekelilingku. Gelap. Di mana aku berada?

' _Tunggu di sini_ ,' si ular memerintah. Hanya matanya yang kuning-lah yang tampak dalam kegelapan pekat itu. Kemudian, ia mendesis menjauh. Aku ditinggal sendirian. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah cahaya kemerah-merahan muncul di depanku, diikuti cahaya-cahaya berwarna sama yang mengepungku dari kanan dan kiri. Cahaya-cahaya itu kemudian menyatu dan kusadari bahwa tadi itu obor. Aku bisa melihat di mana aku berdiri sekarang. Aku berada di sebuah lorong. Ubinnya tampak kotor dan berdebu. Aku melihat si ular kembali dan ia memanduku berjalan melewati lorong yang diterangi cahaya obor itu. Sampai di ujung lorong, si ular berhenti. Ternyata, aku berada di depan sebuah pintu besi.

' _Bukalah_ ,' kata si ular. Aku mendorong pintu itu.

Tampak di depanku sebuah ruangan berbentuk bundar yang diterangi lampu bohlam. Meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu seperti meja rapat. Kursi-kursi kosong mengelilingi meja itu. Tiba-tiba, kudengar langkah kaki keluar dari kegelapan. Aku merasakan kulitku menjadi dingin dan sekujur tubuhku merinding. Itu dia. Pria berwajah pucat itu kini berdiri di seberang meja bundar. Cahaya lampu memberikan sosok itu siluet yang membuat pipinya semakin cekung. Dia memakai jubah linen seperti kostum pendeta yang warnanya sama dengan sisik si ular. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lidahku terasa kaku. Untuk sementara, keberanianku lenyap. Kuerhatikan si ular kini melata naik ke meja bundar, lalu melingkarkan dirinya di lengan pria itu.

"Tepat waktu, Manda," kata pria pucat itu dengan suara seperti desisan ular. "Aku tidak salah mempercayakannya padamu."

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku setelah keberanianku kembali.

"Mr McFadden," kata pria pucat itu, agak kecewa. "Bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mengapa kau tampaknya kasar? Tapi baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan siapa diriku.; Orang-orang di Eropa menyebutku sebagai Joseph. Kau boleh memberiku panggilan lain kalau kau mau, tapi Joseph saja, supaya kita akrab."

"Kalau begitu di mana aku?"

"Oh, kau berada di kediamanku. Manda pasti lupa memberitahu rute perjalananmu, ya? Selamat datang di Willowsnake Burrow!"

Hatiku mencelos. Alamat itu! Alamat dalam surat yang dikirimkan orang bernama Hyde padaku!

"Jadi," aku berkata lagi, "kau tahu banyak mengenai orangtuaku?"

Orang bernama Joseph itu tampaknya terkejut. "Orangtuamu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura!" tukasku, emosi lamaku tersulut kembali. "Seseorang bernama Hyde mengirimiku surat dan mengatakan bahwa kalau aku ingin tahu mengenai orangtuaku, maka aku harus pergi ke sini! Ke alamat ini! Aku bukan orang bodoh!"

Joseph tampak berpikir sejenak. Ular di tangannya mendesis-desis perlahan. Kemudian, seringai lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. "Oh, surat itu! Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Betapa bodohnya aku, Mr McFadden. Hyde memang selalu kerja di lapangan, jadi aku sulit sekali memantau pergerakannya. Ah, sebaiknya kau duduk dan aku akan mulai bercerita. Manda, tolong berikan hidangan untuk tamu kita."

Pria itu mengecup bagian atas kepala ularnya, lalu si ular melata turun dari meja, menghilang lagi dalam kegelapan.

"Manda adalah ular pemberian bos _yakuza_ dari Jepang," kata Joseph sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Dia sangat pintar, ya, pintar sekali. Oh, ya, aku akan bercerita tentang orangtuamu. Tapi sebelumnya, bagian mana yang ingin kau ketahui, Nak?"

"Semuanya!" kataku. "Ceritakan semua yang kau tahu. Aku juga akan menghargai jika kau juga tahu mengenai kematian mereka."

"Ya, ya, baiklah," kata Joseph sembari mengibaskan tangannya. "Sabar, sabar. Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Ah, Manda sudah kembali. Dan dia membawa hidangan yang tepat!"

Joseph mengangkat sebuah piring perak dari bawah meja, berikut ularnya si Manda. Aku menahan napas ketika melihat isi piring tersebut; sebilah pisau berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering. Aku pernah melihat pisau itu. Aku masih ingat betul. Pisau itu adalah pisau yang sama dengan yang kutemukan di dekat mayat orangtuaku. Kebencian dan rasa jijik mulai menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku benar-benar tidak kuasa melihat pisau itu lagi. Joseph rupanya langsung paham.

"Ah, ya," katanya sambil membelai-belai pisau tipis itu. Kilauan matanya terpantul pada bilah pisau yang tajam tersebut. "Mungkin kita harus mulai dari pisau ini. Aku belum pernah melihat pisau seindah ini. Lekukan pada gagangnya sungguh cantik. Cocok sekali untuk menikam. Ya, benar sekali. Pisau ini memang diciptakan untuk pembunuh handal. Sayang sekali, sungguh sayang, pisau ini harus melukai tubuh Ronan dan Michelle McFadden yang malang malam itu. Mereka tewas di tangan putra mereka sendiri, Colin, yang sudah lama tidak pulang dari tugas militernya."

"Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa dia harus membunuh mereka?" aku meraung. Kemurkaanku bertambah melihat pisau itu tergeletak di hadapanku seolah tak berdosa. "Mestinya kau tahu alasannya!"

"Anakku, banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita," kata Joseph. "Tapi pemikiran Colin McFadden, yah, tak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Aku berani mengatakannya karena aku pernah bekerjasama dengannya."

"Kau bekerjasama dengan Colin?"

"Ya, ya, kami pernah," kata Joseph sambil mengangguk-angguk yakin. "Inilah bagian dari rahasia Colin yang tidak boleh diketahui keluarganya. Dia mungkin mengatakan di telepon dan surat-surat bahwa dia sedang latihan, padahal dia sedang mebuat sebuah jebakan. Di lain hari, dia bilang pasukannya akan bertugas ke Timur Tengah, padahal dia sebetulnya masih di sekitar Eropa. Dan suatu ketika, saat dia bilang dia akan pulang, dia sebetulnya punya misi yang harus dituntaskan. Kau mengerti maksudku, Nak?"

Aku menggeleng, masih murka.

"Jelas sekali! Kakakmu adalah agen rahasia!"

"Tapi, kami melihat surat resminya sebelum dia berangkat!" kataku. "Dia menunjukkannya pada ayah dan ibuku. Dan ada cap dari dinas ketentaraan yang otentik!"

Joseph tertawa, lebih mirip dengan cegukan daripada tawa sebenarnya. "Kau masih kecil sekali waktu itu, Nak," katanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu surat itu otentik?"

Aku terdiam.

Joseph bicara lagi. "Kakakmu yang sekarang sudah bukan dirinya yang lama, Nak. Dia mungkin masih Colin McFadden, tapi dia punya nama-nama lain di balik namanya. Itulah yang diinginkan Organisasi dari agen-agen yang mereka rekrut. Mereka membuat identitas baru bagi orang-orang yang mereka pikir bisa andalkan lalu menyuruh mereka melakukan misi. Ah, ya, kurasa kau tidak akan mengerti kalau kujelaskan karena bagaimanapun kau masih anak-anak. Biar kupersingkat. Misi-misi ini memiliki tingkatan tersendiri sesuai dengan pangkat agen rahasia. Yang paling berbahaya adalah misi yang berkaitan dengan ketahanan dan keamanan suatu negara, bahkan bisa mengacaukan hubungan dengan negara lain. Kau pernah menonton film James Bond, kan? Jangan dikira pekerjaan itu menyenangkan. Seorang agen rahasia harus selalu mempertaruhkan nyawa di tiap misi, dan yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah semakin dekat mereka dengan selesainya misi, semakin dekat pula mereka dengan kematian. Organisasi mencoba mengubah pemikiran itu dengan memberikan fasilitas pada agen-agen mereka, tapi bukan berarti mereka takkan mengkhianati agen-agen mereka. Organisasi adalah pusat kendali agen-agen rahasia dan merekalah yang menentukan berhasil tidaknya misi. Seorang agen hanya perlu mematuhi perintah Organisasi dan melakukan apapun sesuai prosedur, lalu semua kembali pada Organisasi. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku adalah mantan agen Organisasi." Joseph memalingkan mukanya di kalimat terakhir. Aku menduga dia mungkin juga punya kenangan buruk yang tak boleh diungkapkan.

Aku menatap tidak fokus ke depan, pikiranku menerawang. "Jadi, membunuh orangtuaku adalah bagian dari misi Colin? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih mungkin," jawab Joseph sambil kembali mengecup kepala ularnya. "Kecuali jika memang itulah yang dia inginkan. Seperti kataku tadi, tak ada orang yang tahu pemikirannya, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan kau? Bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, bukan?"

Aku kembali terbayang wajah Colin, sosok kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Dia tidak segan-segan menyisakan uang jajan untuk membelikanku _popsicle_ rasa baru. Dia bahkan rela bekerja paruh-waktu di tempat cuci mobil untuk memberiku kado ulang tahun. Dia menghiburku dengan canda saat Ayah memarahiku gara-gara tidak sengaja memecahkan guci antik kesayangannya. Aku yang tadinya menangis jadi tertawa karena Colin ada di sana untukku. Bagaimana sosok yang begitu menakjubkan itu bisa berubah drastis menjadi pembunuh kejam? _Bagaimana bisa_? Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya?

"Nah, kurasa sudah cukup yang ingin kau dengar?" kata Joseph, menyeruak diantara keheningan dalam kegelapan. "Kalau begitu, giliran aku yang akan bertanya padamu, Callan McFadden."

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Joseph kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekatiku. Matanya yang seperti mata ular tampak bersinar-sinar. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang pucat ke arahku. Bibirnya tertarik ke belakang, menampilkan deretan gigi putih tajam yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia perlihatkan. Tapi pandanganku terfokus pada ularnya, yang kini mendesis-desis penuh gairah kepadaku. Tangannya kini menggenggam pundakku. Mulutnya kini berada beberapa senti dari lubang telingaku.

"Sudikah kau bergabung denganku? Sudikah kau bergabung denganku melawan Organisasi?"

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Seringai lebar Joseph masih terlukis jelas di wajahnya ketika dia menarik diri menjauhiku. Pikiranku kalut. Aku sungguh tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Joseph malah tertawa lagi.

"Jangan terlalu cemas begitu! Kau tidak harus memberiku jawaban sekarang. Oh, ya! Sudah terlalu larut. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang atau pelayanmu yang tua itu akan cemas. Jangan sampai dia menelepon polisi karena nanti aku malah dikira sudah menculikmu. Sudahlah, Nak, anggap saja pertemuan kita selesai malam ini. Manda akan memandumu keluar dari sini lewat jalan pintas."

Si ular lalu melepaskan gelungannya dari tangan Joseph. Setelah itu, dia membawaku keluar melewati pintu besi. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menghadap Joseph. Ekspresinya masih sama. Bisa kudengar samar-samar suaranya mendengung di kepalaku.

' _Berikan aku jawabanmu, Nak. Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama_.'

Lagi-lagi si ular seperti menghipnotisku. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah sampai di sebuah lorong yang beraroma lembab dan si ular menunjukkanku sebuah tangga besi yang menuju sebuah lubang di langit-langit lorong. Aku baru sadar ketika memanjat tangga dan melongok dari lubang, bahwa aku berada di trotoar Chetville. Lubang itu adalah lubang gorong-gorong yang terbuka. Aku mendorong tubuhku ke atas trotoar. Taksi-taksi kuning melintasi di jalan, disusul aroma pengap kota dan dinginnya udara malam, membawaku kembali ke kehidupan London. Ketika aku menunduk ke bawah, lubang gorong-gorong itu tertutup cepat dengan bunyi ' _klang_ ' seperti ada pengendali otomatis yang memberi komando. Aku menatap ke ujung jalan. Rumahku di sana. Apakah aku sudah pergi terlalu lama?

Syukurlah Trevor tidak mengomeliku begitu aku sampai di rumah. Dia pikir aku masih tidak enak badan sehingga dia harus maklum bahwa aku butuh udara segar. Tapi, dia juga bilang bahwa dia sempat khawatir karena jalanan cukup sepi malam ini, sehingga kejahatan apapun bisa terjadi. Yang lebih mengejutkan, dia bilang Bree dan Chloe datang mencariku tak lama setelah aku pergi.

Tiba-tiba, suara bel terdengar dari luar. Aku mengintip dari jendela ruang tengah dan melihat dua anak perempuan yang kukenal berdiri di sana. Bree dan Chloe? Mereka ke rumahku lagi?

"Mau kubukakan, _Sir_?" Trevor menawarkan.

"Katakan saja tadi aku habis membeli pulpen di toko," kataku. "Aku lelah sekali. Mau tidur."

Trevor mengangguk patuh. Sambil mendaki menuju kamar, kudengar bunyi pagar besi yang dibuka. Kusaksikan dari jendela kamar Trevor mengusir secara halus Bree dan Chloe. Aku tak begitu dengar apa yang mereka katakan, tapi mereka kelihatannya cemas. Aku mengawasi Bree menoleh pada jendela kamarku, dan aku langsung mematikan lampu baca di dekat kasur, sehingga dia mengira aku sudah tidur. Setelah kedua anak perempuan itu pergi, aku duduk di kasur dengan perasaan kurang nyaman. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya saja, aku juga merasa curiga. Mereka kemari dua kali. Memangnya apa sih kerjaan mereka?

Bree memang selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Walau begitu, kali ini, dia sungguh-sungguh kelewatan. Dan Chloe… entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia berubah menjadi seperti Bree. Atau jangan sampai.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 14

Intro: Akhirnya! Chapter 14 dan 15 kali ini sungguh menguras tenaga. Hehehe... greget banget ya postingnya malam-malam begini :v Ya sudah, tanpa banyak cincau lagi, eh, cincong maksudnya... enjoy these two chapters! Don't forget, copyright belongs to Kishi-Sensei. - author

 **PART FOURTEEN**

 **(BREE)**

Ternyata, tempat makan _pancake_ yang baru itu sudah ramai, padahal baru dibuka sehari. Aku dan Chloe mencari tempat sementara Robbie yang memesan ke kasir. Model pemesanannya seperti di McDonald's itu, lho. Aku meemilih _pancake_ cokelat dengan _topping_ es krim vanilla sementara Chloe ingin _cherry blossom pancake_ yang warna sausnya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kalau Robbie? Ah, nggak usah ditanya. Dia memesan _pancake_ yang sama dengan yang dipesan Chloe. Alasannya biar sehati. Demi Tuhan, aku belum pernah melihat anak segigih itu menarik hati cewek pujaannya.

"Kau tadi pagi ke rumah Daryl?" aku menanyai Robbie sambil menunggu _pancake_ kami diantar. "Tumben. Kalian ngapain berdua? Bikin proyek?"

"Yah, semacam itulah," kata Robbie sok penting. "Mau tahu saja urusan orang."

"Siapa tahu kau dan Daryl bersekongkol membuat kelompok penjahat," kataku. "Kalian bisa digrebek polisi."

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja!" kata Robbie sambil tertawa. "Di zaman sekarang, polisi-polisi maunya disogok untuk membuktikan kebenaran."

"Benarkah?" Chloe menyeletuk. Dari tadi, dia kelihatannya paling tidak bersemangat karena satu meja dengan Robbie.

"Kalau harus membuktikan kebenaran cintaku padamu, sih, kau tak perlu menyogokku," balas Robbie sambil menjawil hidung Chloe.

"Ih, amit-amit!" Cewek itu berjengit dan memalingkan wajah. "Boro-boro aku mau menyogokmu. Menolakmu saja aku sudah kelelahan!"

"Kau masih mengharapkan cinta orang yang sama sekali tidak memberimu kode, Nona Manis?" desah Robbie. "Terkadang aku juga heran kenapa McFadden-mu tidak pernah tertarik pada cewek. Padahal fansnya banyak, mulai dari kelas satu sampai anak-anak kuliah yang mangkal di depan sekolah! Apa jangan-jangan dia…"

"Diam!" bentak Chloe. "Callan bukan homo!"

"Aku hanya bilang _jangan-jangan_ ," kata Robbie tak peduli. "Mungkin dia juga punya kelainan seksual yang lain?"

Chloe sudah bangkit dan mungkin bakal menghajar Robbie kalau aku tidak ambil bagian.

"Hei, hei, santai, _Guys_. Kita kemari untuk makan bukannya ngerumpi soal kelainan seksual orang, oke? Tenanglah. Lihat, _pancake_ kita sudah datang!"

"Asyik!" seru Robbie begitu si pelayan menaruh pesanan kami dengan tepat.

"Mau minum apa, _Sir_ dan _Miss_?" tanya si pelayan.

"Segelas air lemon soda," jawabku.

"Aku juga sama," timpal Chloe.

"Aku juga sama!" kata Robbie, dan Chloe mendelik padanya.

"Kau yakin akan terus memesan hal yang sama denganku?" katanya sinis.

Robbie hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Chloe menghela napas dan menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan pasrah. Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa kecuali susah payah menahan _bursting laugh_ -ku.

"Nah, ayo makan!" kataku kemudian. Kami lalu mengeluarkan pisau dan garpu dari bungkus kertas yang disediakan pelayan. Robbie tampak bergairah menatap _pancake_ -nya, lalu memotongnya besar-besar. Namun baru saja dia memasukkan potongan _pancake_ itu ke mulutnya, mendadak dia meludahkannya kembali.

" _Pancake_ macam apa ini?!" teriaknya sampai pelanggan di restoran itu menoleh ke arah kami, tak terkecuali pelayan dan kasir. "Rasanya asam sekali! Hoek!"

" _Well_ , kau sendiri yang memesannya, bukan?" kata Chloe sambil tersenyum jahat. "Kau ingin merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Kalau begitu makanlah sampai habis!"

"Tapi nggak begini juga, kali!" kata Robbie sambil mengipas-ngipas mulutnya. "Ah, itu dia minuman kita! Berikan padaku!"

Si pelayan tampak _shock_ ketika Robbie berlari ke arahnya dan menyambar minuman itu. Saat ia baru meneguk sedikit, dia langsung menyemburkan air itu.

"Ini juga asam!" teriaknya mencak-mencak. "Demi Tuhan! Ambilkan air! Cepaaaat ambilkan air!"

Orang-orang di restoran kini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Robbie, malah diantara mereka ada yang merekan dengan _smartphone_. Para pelayan geleng-geleng kepala dan bergumam tak jelas saat Robbie minum air banyak-banyak dari dispenser untuk menghilangkan rasa asam. Masih kurang, dia berlari terbirit-birit menuju toilet pria. Restoran yang baru buka itu kini penuh dengan ledakan tawa, entah mengejek atau terhibur dari orang-orang. Hanya Chloe yang duduk tenang sambil mencomot _pancake_ -nya.

"Dasar bodoh," dia memberitahuku. "Apakah dia nggak tahu gunanya pelayan itu memberi kita gula bubuk? Tuh!" Chloe menunjuk dua bungkusan kecil yang hampir tak tampak di sebelah piring Robbie. Sekarang giliran aku yang menepuk jidat sendiri. Kuharap Robbie nggak sampai minum air toilet gara-gara kejadian ini.

Pulangnya dari makan _pancake_ , Robbie tampak sangat mual. Wajahnya pucat kehijauan dan matanya berair. Dia terus-menerus memegangi perutnya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengeluarkan semua isi perutmu," kataku sambil menyodok lengannya.

"Kenapa kalian nggak memberitahuku kalau mereka memberi gula?!" marah Robbie seraya mendelik ke arah aku dan Chloe.

"Yah, karena kau sudah duluan panik," kata Chloe dengan angkuh. "Lain kali pikir-pikir dulu sebelum memesan makanan, karena belum tentu yang kupesan kau sukai juga."

Robbie mendengus. "Kau ini tega sekali!"

"Kau baru tahu rupanya," sahut Chloe.

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan menabrakku dari belakang. Aku nyaris tersungkur ke depan kalau tidak punya keseimbangan. Berikut kudengar teriakan wanita dari arah yang sama. "COPEEEET! COPEEEET! TOLONG!" Masih dalam kebingungan, seorang ibu yang gemuk terengah-engah menghampiriku.

"Tolong! Dia mengambil tasku!" kata si ibu terengah-engah. Orang yang tadi menabrakku lari pontang-panting, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Di sisi kanan tubuhnya terapit sebuah tas tangan merah. Tak sampai sedetik, Robbie ikut melesat bersamanya dan berbelok di dekat sebuah bank. Padahal, beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mengerang-erang sakit perut.

"ROBBIE! TUNGGU!" aku berteriak. Aku mengangguk pada Chloe dan kami kejar dia. Pencopet itu lari seolah kakinya adalah roda mobil. Dia dengan lincah melewati setiap pejalan kaki di trotoar dan melompat menyeberang saat ada kesempatan. Yang membuatku kagum, Robbie juga tak kalah cepat. Aku dan Chloe dengan susah payah menyamakan jarak dengan Robbie. Chloe yang malang. Dia tampak lebih kelelahan dari aku. Belum lagi dia mengenakan rok mini. Aku harus menggandengnya agar dia tidak ketinggalan. Robbie dan si pencopet rupanya menuju ke persimpangan St Ookery. Lampu merah menyala dan lalu lintas pun berhenti. Si pencopet menyusuri _zerbra cross_ dengan lancar disusul Robbie. Saat aku dan Chloe sampai, lampu sudah kembali hijau.

"Bree, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Chloe, mukanya tampak keunguan dan keringatnya merembes seperti hujan di atas trotoar.

"Daerah ini dekat dengan rumahku, ingat?" kataku sambil mengatur napas. "Kita tak bisa menyusul mereka, tapi kita bisa menjebak pencopet itu. Ikuti aku!"

Kugamit tangan Chloe menyusuri trotoar. Aku sudah hafal seluk-beluk St Ookery sampai ke gang-gang yang membentuknya. Kami memasuki sebuah jalan kecil yang menghubungkan toko daging dan toko kue. Di belakang jalan itu ada rumah-rumah kecil dan pabrik roti yang mengeluarkan uap beraroma manis ke udara. Aku dan Chloe berbelok lagi di jalan kecil yang dihiasi semak-semak _hydrangea_. Jalan ini akan membawa kami ke gang lain yang menuju ke jalan raya. Beanr dugaanku. Si pencopet yang kecapekan sedang meluruskan kaki di halte bus, tepat di ujung gang.

"Oi, kau!" teriakku. Si pencopet tersadar dan langsung kelabakan. Lagi-lagi dia kabur. Aku dan Chloe melihat Robbie baru sampai dan kuberi dia isyarat dari seberang jalan. Robbie mengangguk paham dan dia mengikuti kami. Si pencopet itu lagi-lagi menyeberang jalan raya. Kali ini aku dan Chloe berhasil menyeberang sebelum lampu menghijau. Tahu-tahu, Robbie sudah berlari di sebelah kami. Dia tampak lelah, tapi mata birunya masih menyala-nyala.

"Kita tak boleh kehilangan dia!" katanya sambil mendahului kami.

"Kau susul dia lewat jalan ini, Robbie," kataku. "Nanti biar kami cegat dia dari arah lain. Ayo, Chloe! Kita harus tepat waktu."

"Hufff… hufff… aku tahu!" balas Chloe, kehabisan napas. "Kuharap jalan pintas kali ini nggak bikin pusing, Bree."

"Nggak akan!" sahutku. "Ayo!"

Kutarik dia menuju jalan kecil yang di kanan-kirinya terdapat toko-toko barang loak, kedai minum orang Cina, dan apartemen yang tampak kumuh. Kembali ke jalan raya, aku menarik Chloe bersembunyi di balik talang air. Si pencopet kini berhenti di dekat kami, tengah beristirahat di bawah jendela kantor asuransi. Aku baru ingat selama ini aku membawa HP di kantong celanaku. Kuketik SMS pada Robbie selagi pencopet itu masih rehat. Robbie segera membalasnya dengan _emoticon_ ' ' dan aku berkata ' _yes_ ' pada Chloe tanpa suara. Kuawasi ujung jalan yang lain. Robbie sudah muncul. Kuberi dia isyarat agar diam. Lalu, dengan mengendap-endap, aku dan Chloe mendekati pencopet itu, saat dia tidak sedang menoleh ke belakang. Dengan cepat, kupiting lehernya. Selagi dia mencoba melepaskan diri, Robbie sudah meringkus kedua lengannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dengan kaki kirinya. Chloe pun merebut tas dari si pencopet lalu mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN!" teriak si pencopet sambil mengerang-erang.

"Telpon polisi, Chloe!" kataku.

"Siap!" jawabannya.

"LEPASKAAAAN!" gertak pencopet itu lagi. Namun, Robbie menekan punggungnya semakin keras.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diam, kupatahkan lenganmu! Mau?" dia mengancam. Si pencopet masih saja meraung-raung dan menyumpah-nyumpah. Untung, tak lama kemudian, mobil polisi datang menghampiri kami. Dua polisi segera memborgol si pencopet dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Orang-orang berdatangan menyaksikan peristiwa itu. Kami lalu mengembalikan tas copetan kepada si ibu yang sudah sangat cemas. Begitu menerima tas tersebut, si ibu merangkul kami satu per satu sambil tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kalian? Kalian boleh minta apa saja! Silakan!"

"Kami tak butuh imbalan, Ma'am," kata Robbie rendah hati. "Yang penting dia sudah ditangkap." Dia mengedikkan kepala pada mobil polisi yang berdengung pergi.

"Hati kalian sungguh mulia," puji ibu itu lagi. "Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi."

"Lain kali Anda harus berhati-hati saja," kataku. "Sekarang ini kejahatan bisa terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja. Kami pamit dulu. Ayo, Chloe, Robbie."

"Oh, iya, sebentar," kata Chloe. Dia tampaknya sedang mengutak-atik HP-nya waktu kupanggil. Cepat-cepat dia mengikutiku.

"Apakah orangtuamu mengirim SMS?" tanyaku sambil jalan.

"Nggak," jawab Chloe. Matanya melirik Robbie yang berjalan santai di belakang kami, lalu ia merapatkan dirinya padaku. "Aku tadi sempat memotret, cukup jelas, kan?"

Dia bicara sambil berbisik-bisik. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku.

Chloe menyodorkan layar HP-nya ke depan wajahku. Awalnya, aku tidak sadar gambar apa itu, sebelum aku memahami bahwa Chloe memotret kaki si pencopet sebelum dibawa pergi polisi. Aku memencet _zoom in_ tepat di mata kakinya yang kurus dan tersentak. Kamera 12 _megapixel_ Chloe menampilkannya dengan jelas. Sebuah tato berbentuk ular. Aku teringat foto Joseph yang ditunjukkan Inspektur Pettyfer kepada kami tadi pagi. Dan beruntung, aku sempat memotretnya juga. Kulirik Chloe dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau—kau sungguh-sungguh, kan?"

Chloe mengangguk, mukanya cemas. Kutolehkan kepala pada Robbie, yang kini bersiul-siul sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaket.

"Eh, Robbie?"

"Ya?"

"Kami mau balik dulu."

"Oh," kata Robbie. "Aku juga. Dari tadi aku tidak sadar kalau mengikuti kalian."

"Hahaha, begitu, ya?" kataku sambil nyengir. "Pantas. Dari tadi aku bingung karena apartemenmu bukan di sekitar sini, kan?"

"Yah, aku sebetulnya biasa lewat sini juga," jawab Robbie enteng, namun tiba-tiba ia memekik, " _Voila_! Sepertinya polisi sungguh-sungguh menginginkan orang itu!"

"Siapa?"

"Dia," tunjuk Robbie pada sederet poster yang menempel di dinding bangunan tak jauh dari kami. Aku mendekatinya agar bisa membaca dengan jelas apa tulisannya. Beberapa poster itu menampilkan si buronan Hyde, namun di deretan bawah tertera nama-nama asing yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Ya ampun, mereka kabur juga?" Chloe berkomentar sambil menelusuri poster demi poster. Aku mendapati wajah seorang pria bertubuh besar, mirip Doug, tapi lebih besar lagi dan lebih berotot. Rambutnya berdiri seperti model _mohawk_ dan ia melempar pandangan masam ke arah kamera. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria berpakaian _gothic_ dan mengenakan lipstik tebal hitam. Di sebelahnya lagi pria berkulit gelap yang rambutnya dikucir ekor kuda. Dia mengenakan kalung berbentuk laba-laba di lehernya. Dan terakhir seorang gadis Asia yang tak jauh umurnya dari kami, berambut merah, dan mengangkat jari tengah pada fotografer.

"Wah, dia keren juga," celetuk Robbie ketika mengamati foto cewek itu, seraya meringis. "Scotland Yard memikirkan apa, ya, sewaktu mengambil gambarnya?"

"Yang gemuk besar ini mantan pegulat sumo sepertinya," kata Chloe. "Namanya Jirobo. Bukan nama yang umum, ya?"

"Mungkin nama profesionalnya," sahut Robbie. "Cewek ini bernama Tayuya. Dia pernah ditangkap di Westminster karena menggunakan kemampuan hipnotis dengan seruling bambu untuk merampok pejalan kaki. Kayaknya dulu Jon pernah memberitahuku supaya hati-hati kalau bertemu pemusik jalanan."

"Lawrence Kidd, atau Kidomaru," timpalku sembari membaca. "Rekan Tayuya. Dia lebih kejam karena setelah merampok, ia menyuntikkan racun tarantula kepada korbannya."

"Yang terakhir Sakon Machison," kata Chloe. "Dulunya seorang DJ yang ditangkap karena terlibat pemalsuan uang."

"Ini aneh," kataku setengah bergumam. "Tahanan kabur dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Dan poster-poster ini masih baru. Dan lihat, di seberang jalan sana ada lagi!"

"Hanya dua diantara mereka yang rekanan," sambung Chloe. "Dua yang lain bekerja soliter. Tapi—si Jirobo ini—nggak ada keterangan bahwa dia ditangkap karena apa."

"Itu urusan polisi, nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ujar Robbie sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kalian berdua tenang saja. Cepat atau lambat berita di TV bakal menyiarkannya."

Aku tidak terkejut mendengar pendapat Robbie, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang tertarik hal-hal seperti itu. Dia bahkan mungkin belum tahu berita kaburnya Hyde tadi pagi. Jadi, kurasa kasus ini hanya milik aku dan Chloe, berdua.

Mungkinkah ada hubungannya Hyde dengan orang-orang yang kabur itu?

"Aku duluan, ya, _Girls_ ," kata Robbie. "Aku mau tidur siang sampai Jon pulang."

"Ya, kami juga," sahutku. "Ibuku bisa marah kalau aku dan Chloe pergi terlalu lama."

" _Yosh_!" kata Robbie seraya membuat gerakan hormat. "Hampir lupa! Trims untuk makan siangnya! Kapan-kapan kalau ke sana lagi, aku pesan wafel panggang saja."

Kami pun berpisah. Setelah Robbie benar-benar tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya, aku dan Chloe kembali pada kasus kami.

"Sekarang bagaimana, nih?" kata Chloe sambil menggigit-gigit bibir.

"Informasi yang kita peroleh belum lengkap," kataku. "Soal latar belakang Hyde dan orang-orang itu masih belum membantu kita. Dari tadi, aku mempunyai perasaan bahwa pesan Colin padaku ada kaitannya dengan kaburnya tahanan itu."

"Ya ampun, Bree, aku malah sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi malam!" kata Chloe. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Dan aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan istilah-istilah Jepang itu!" geramku sambil menepuk jidat keras-keras. "Bodoh sekali! Tentu saja!"

"Tentu saja apanya?"

"Sebaiknya kita membahasnya di rumah saja," kataku. "Jangan-jangan ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita."

"Ya, kau benar," kata Chloe ngeri, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan jalanan yang kami lewati sepi. Memang siang itu tidak banyak orang keluar rumah. Mobil-mobil juga hanya beberapa kali lewat, itupun tidak dengan suara berisik. Satu-satunya suara berisik adalah bunyi _ringtone_ HP yang rupanya berasal dari saku Chloe.

"Oh, tidak!" erangnya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Bree, aku rasa kita harus menunda diskusi kita sampai nanti malam," kata Chloe penuh penyesalan. "Ayahku bilang baru saja ibuku masuk rumah sakit. Dia pingsan sewaktu menjahit di kamar. Mungkin vertigonya kambuh lagi. Padahal seharian tadi dia tidak ke mana-mana, lho."

"Oh, begitu," kataku. "Setelah kita sampai rumahku nanti, segeralah kemasi barangmu dan pulang, lalu menuju RS secepatnya. Bilang juga pada ayahmu, sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu."

Setelah Chloe berpamitan dengan aku dan ibuku, aku bergegas menuju kamar dan kunyalakan komputer. Aku memindah foto-foto yang kujadikan barang bukti pada hari itu, berikut foto yang kuminta dari Chloe melalui Bluetooth. Foto-foto itu termuat dalam satu folder sesuai tanggal. Aku dengan mudah menemukannya di deret paling akhir, setelah foto-foto _selfie_ yang kami ambil di restoran _pancake_. Ya, kami sempat _selfie_ sebelum memesan _pancake_ dan Chloe tampaknya tidak begitu senang satu _frame_ dengan Robbie. Aku memutuskan ikut memindahkan foto-foto itu ke komputer untuk mengurangi pemakaian memori. Saat aku tengah mengamatinya satu per satu, ada sebuah foto yang tampak janggal.

Foto itu termasuk yang paling bagus dan stabil. Kami bertiga membelakangi pintu masuk restoran sewaktu _selfie_ dan tangan Robbie berada tepat di belakang kepalaku, membentuk simbol ' _peace_.' Namun saat diperbesar, di dekat tangan Robbie tampak sebuah sosok yang juga menghadap kamera. Sosok itu kurus dan mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna ungu dan syal yang sudah butut. Mukanya tidak jelas, tapi aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Hatiku mencelos begitu sadar bahwa sosok itu—tak lain dan tak bukan—adalah si penjual koran. Penjual koran yang menawarkan berita kaburnya Hyde pada Chloe dan aku. Jadi, selama ini dia telah memata-matai kami.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 15

**PART FIFTEEN**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Aku terbangun dari tidur siang pada pukul lima sore. Sudah kelihatan seperti malam saja, karena hari-hari mendekati musim gugur mulai terasa pendek. Aku menguap lebar-lebar, menyadari bahwa flat gelap sekali. Aku sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu karena orang bilang tidur gelap-gelapan itu menyehatkan mata. Jon belum pulang rupanya. Aku masih punya waktu untuk mandi, kemudian nonton TV. Ada acara bagus di BBC, tentang sejarah perkereta-apian. Aku sebetulnya benci film dokumenter, tapi program itu cukup menarik perhatianku karena menggugah keinginanku berkeliling Kepulauan Britania dengan naik kereta api.

Memang benar. Episode yang sedang kutonton kali ini membahas jalur kereta api sampai daerah terpencil di Skotlandia. Bayangkan! Di tempat itu hanya ada satu stasiun. Itu saja kereta api jarang berhenti di sana kalau tidak ada penumpang yang melambaikan tangan pada sang masinis, memberi isyarat ingin naik. Ah, diam-diam aku jadi iri pada orang-orang di pedesaan Skotlandia itu. Mereka hidup dengan damai, tidak ada hingar-bingar kota yang mengusik mereka. Kalau berpesta, mereka biasanya akan menampilkan musik tradisional dan mengobrol seolah-olah tak ada _gap_ yang memisahkan antarpersonal. Di London semua itu sudah jarang terjadi. Kekeluargaan merupakan hal yang langka di sini.

Keluarga, ya?

Aku jadi teringat kembali dengan peristiwa menyedihkan yang menimpa keluargaku. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa bahwa aku berada dalam tubuh yang salah, juga posisi yang salah. Aku ini seorang Uzumaki, bukan? Satu-satunya Uzumaki dalam persembunyian. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali aku, Daryl, dan kedua orangtuaku. Oh, ya, Jon juga. Kalau dia pulang nanti, aku ingin menanyakan padanya tentang akta kelahiran itu. Cukup mendadak, tapi biarlah. Aku tak mau Jon menyembunyikan sesuatu yang _pantas_ kuketahui.

Geluduk-geluduk terdengar dari luar. Mau hujan ternyata. Beberapa hari ini cuacanya cukup aneh. Kadang hujan, kadang tidak. Kebanyakan hujan pada malam hari. Aku mendengar petir menyambar bagian atas katedral di sebelah utara apartemen. Dari jendela, butir-butir air hujan yang besar-besar menetes. Ada sedikit harapan dalam diriku, agar Jon segera pulang. Malam ini, hujan akan sangat deras dan mungkin mengandung badai. Benar saja, karena acara BBC langsung diinterupsi _breaking news_ :

" _Pemirsa, cuaca di daerah London kali ini memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Ramalan cuaca hari Jumat kemarin menyebutkan bahwa hari ini akan tetap cerah meskipun udara dingin, namun nyatanya hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk sekarang. Badan meteorologi Inggris mengatakan dalam prediksi mereka satu jam yang lalu bahwa malam ini akan terjadi hujan deras yang disertai angin kencang. Untuk itu, kami berharap Anda yang bekerja di luar rumah harap mencari tempat berlindung secepatnya sebelum hujan semakin parah._ "

"Bagus, Jon, kurasa kau terjebak di tempat kerjamu sekarang," desahku. "Jadi, aku makan malam sendirian, nih."

Geladak-geluduk petir kembali terdengar berikut dentuman air hujan di permukaan jalan. Gambar TV mulai bergoyang—mungkin karena cuaca buruk sinyalnya jadi kecil. Kugeser-geser antena di atas tabung TV-ku agar gambar kembali ke posisi semula, namun tetap saja. Aku menyerah. Kurasa sebaiknya kami segera melunasi TV berlangganan begitu Jon kenaikan gaji. Kumatikan TV dan aku membuka laman web yang disimpankan Daryl padaku melalui laptop. Jangan salah, aku _memang_ punya laptop di rumah. Laptop itu hadiah ulang tahun ke-14 dan Jon membelinya melalui rekomendasi teman di sebuah pameran. Lebarnya 12 inci dan memorinya cukup untuk menyimpan _game_ sebanyak yang aku mau. Dan memang, isinya kebanyakan _game_. Aku membaca lagi artikel dunia mata-mata itu. Foto ibuku, Guinevere Uzumaki, tampak lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya. Ada ekspresi dalam matanya yang semula tak kutangkap, kini seperti orang yang menanggung beban berat dalam hidupnya. Tiba-tiba saja, terlintas di pikiranku, mungkinkan orang-orang yang melakukan pembunuhan di Irlandia waktu itu salah satu dari para tahanan yang kabur? Kasus mereka mungkin berbeda, _tapi siapa tahu_?

Hujan semakin deras saja. Jon pasti akan pulang larut malam. Aku bermaksud mencari kudapan untuk mengganjal perut sementara menunggu waktu makan malam. Saat berjalan ke dapur, aku mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Kulongokkan kepala dari pintu flat dan mendapati, lagi-lagi, Percy si kucing bikin gara-gara. Dia menggeram-geram di sepanjang koridor yang menghubungkan flat demi flat dan mencakar-cakar lantai.

"Oi, kucing, bisakah kau diam?!" aku membentak. Tapi Percy tidak peduli, malah dia mengais-ngais lantai lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Aku baru sadar, mata kuningnya yang bundar terfokus pada suatu titik di sudut koridor, dekat meja telepon. Karena penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebetulnya membuat Percy kehilangan kendali. Koridor itu gelap, tapi ada tombol lampu di dekat meja telepon. Aku meraba-raba, dengan hati-hati menekan steker dengan ujung jari tengahku. Bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu, jantungku serasa mau copot. Mataku bertemu dengan mata seekor ular setebal lengan anak kecil, panjang seperti kabel, dan tampak dalam posisi siap menyerang. Mengikut refleks, aku memekik diikuti si kucing, yang seluruh bulunya kini berdiri tegak. Aku mencari-cari sapu ijuk yang entah bagaimana bisa tergeletak di dekat pintu dan memukul ular tersebut. Si ular mengelak dengan gesit, lalu menghindari pukulan keduaku, dia keluar lewat ventilasi pintu depan dan lenyap. Teriakanku dan suara mengeong Percy tadi rupanya membuat tetangga-tetangga kami yang lain tergerak keluar dari flat masing-masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka orang-orang tua yang sedang beristirahat. Mereka bertanya-tanya padaku, termasuk Mrs Horriface—yang padanya si Percy langsung melompat minta dipeluk.

"Tadi itu cuma ular," jawabku menenangkan. "Sekarang ularnya sudah pergi, kok."

"Ya ampun, apakah jangan-jangan waktu itu Percy juga melihat ular yang sama?" kata Mrs Horriface sambil bergidik.

"Kalau itu benar, tempat ini sama sekali tidak aman," komentar seorang ibu-ibu berkulit gelap.

"Jangan khawatir, kau hanya perlu menaburkan garam di dekat pintu untuk mencegah ular itu kembali!" kata seorang kakek yang dulunya pasti anggota pramuka. Dia sudah berusia di atas enam puluh tapi tubuhnya masih sehat dan tegap. "Garam paling efektif mengusir lintah dan ular berbisa!"

"Yah, semoga ular itu tidak pernah kembali," kataku. "Kalian boleh kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. Ayo, ayo, tidak apa-apa."

 _Benar juga_ , pikirku. _Mungkin waktu itu Percy jadi gila gara-gara melihat ular yang sama. Tapi, masa sih bisa sampai segitunya?_ Maksudku, seekor kucing punya cukup keberanian untuk menerkam ular yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari dirinya, seperti video Youtube yang pernah kutonton. Atau mungkin tergantung jenis ularnya?

Si kakek anggota pramuka ternyata keluar lagi untuk menebarkan sejumput bubuk berwarna putih di sepanjang koridor.

"Ini garam terbaik yang pernah kubeli di pasar," dia menjelaskan padaku. "Dengan begini, tidak ada ular macam apapun yang bisa mengusik ketenangan kita. Kau memang pemberani, _wee lad_." (Arti dari _wee lad_ adalah 'anak kecil' menurut istilah Skotlandia.) Ia lalu membersihkan jari yang penuh garam di dekat pintu dengan cara menepuk-nepukkan tangan pada sebuah koran. Aku mendapati koran itu masih baru.

"Eh, _Sir_ , boleh saya pinjam itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk koran yang dibawanya.

"Oh, tentu," jawab kakek itu. "Berita soal buronan itu—aku sudah menduga banyak yang tertarik, bukan?"

Memang benar. _Headline_ beritanya adalah keempat buronan yang kabur itu.

"Baru saja sampai tadi siang," kata si kakek lagi. "Padahal tadi pagi, keributan tentang si Hyde itu belum kelar."

Aku tersentak. "Hyde? Hyde siapa?"

" _Bloody hell_ , kau pasti belum baca koran seharian penuh, ya? Ke mana saja otak anak muda zaman sekarang? Tentu saja buronan itu—namanya Hyde. Tuh, ada fotonya juga di halaman belakang!"

Oh, iya! Aku baru ingat, tadi siang aku ikut melihat-lihat poster bergambar orang berkacamata itu, tapi tidak memperhatikan namanya. Kakek itu tidak salah, orang itu benar-benar bernama Hyde—Tom Hyde. Nama yang tak asing, sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh kecolongan.

Tom Hyde, kan, nama penulis artikel di situs yang aku baca!

Aduh, Robbie, _for the earth's sake_ , kau benar-benar bodoh!

"Nak? Kau tidak apa-apa?" si kakek memandangiku dengan kebingungan. Begitu mendengar nama Hyde disebut tadi, aku langsung gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Pori-pori kulitku tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Belum lagi, saat aku membaca keterangan di bawah fotonya.

 _Tom Hyde… kalau dia memang buronan itu… berarti…_

Tiba-tiba, pintu depan berderit terbuka. Aku dan si kakek sama-sama kaget mendapati sosok manusia jangkung berdiri di atas keset. Air hujan menetes-netes dari ujung mantelnya. Dilatarbelakangi cahaya petir yang membelah langit, sosok itu berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah terseok-seok. Aku melihatnya menggerakkan tangan ke atas, menyibakkan tudung dari wajahnya.

Aku menarik napas lega dalam-dalam. "Jon, rupanya kau! Kukira tadi kau orang asing."

"Memang ini aku, kan?" kata Jon. Raut mukanya kelihatan letih. "Di luar dingin sekali, Robbie. Aku harus rela bertelanjang kaki karena tidak membawa bot bersamaku. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar bersama Kolonel Finchler?"

Aku melirik kakek tua di sebelahku. _Jadi selama ini, namanya Kolonel Finchler_?

"Oh, tadi ada ular," jawab si kakek sambil terkekeh. "Bocah ini sudah mengusirnya, dan aku hanya menaburkan garam untuk mencegahnya kembali."

"Ular?" Jon tampak kaget. "Di sini?"

"Tapi nggak berbahaya, kok," kataku.

"Yah, syukurlah," kata Jon sambil menggantungkan mantel di dekat pintu. "Aku butuh minuman hangat, Robbie. Bisakah kau jerangkan air untukku?"

"Wiski bisa membantumu bernapas lebih teratur," Kolonel Finchler menawarkan.

"Oh, saya tidak minum, _Sir_ , terima kasih," jawab Jon sambil tersenyum. "Saya lebih suka teh hijau."

Jon mengeluarkan sepatunya dari dalam ransel yang selalu dia bawa. Rambutnya yang tadinya basah ia keringkan dengan handuk. Ia bersenandung memasuki dapur, sesekali bersin, seraya menuangkan air dari ketel ke cangkir yang sudah berisi kantong teh. Ia lalu menyesap teh itu pelan-pelan sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasinya. Aku jadi ragu. Haruskah aku menanyakan tentang akta kelahiran itu sekarang? Jon bersin lagi, untuk yang keenam kalinya. Aku hanya duduk memandanginya di tangga.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun dan membuat minuman juga?" dia menanyaiku dengan heran. "Ayolah, hujan-hujan begini paling enak minum teh sambil mengobrol. Seharian tadi kau ke mana saja, sih? Ceritakan padaku."

Aku mengulum lidah dengan bimbang. "Ehm, aku habis membaca berita—"

"Oh, tahanan yang kabur itu?" potong Jon. "Aku sudah dengar di toko daging tadi. Para pelanggan ribut membicarakannya."

"Tapi, ada yang aneh, Jon," kataku sambil menatap karpet. "Ada satu tahanan—namanya Tom Hyde—dan dia yang paling dicari oleh polisi."

"Dia pembunuh konsul Amerika itu, kan?"

"Ya, begitu yang kubaca, tapi…" aku merasakan keringat dingin mengucur lagi membasahi tubuhku, kini membuat jemariku terasa licin. "Apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan klan Uzumaki?"

Mendadak Jon terbatuk-batuk, tersedak teh hijaunya. "Hah? Klan Uzumaki? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama yang aneh—ya—mungkin berasal dari Jepang? Aku tak punya gambaran tentang nama-nama klan yang terkenal di sana, tapi…"

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan akta itu?!" tukasku. Kendali diriku telah lenyap. Aku membuat Jon nyaris menjatuhkan cangkirnya. Bisa kulihat kekagetan di matanya yang semakin merebak seiring dengan degup jantungku yang semakin cepat.

"Akta? Akta apa yang kau bicarakan, Robbie?"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU! KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU!" aku berteriak. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, menghadap Jon dengan emosi yang menyala-nyala. "AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA! SEMUA TENTANG KELUARGAKU, NAMAKU, AKTA KELAHIRAN ITU MEMBERITAHU SEMUANYA!"

Hening sejenak. Jon menatapku dengan wajah prihatin yang sama sekali belum pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Setelah kemarahanku sedikit mereda, Jon menarik sebuah kursi dari bawah meja makan, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Robbie. Aku rasa sudah saatnya. Duduklah, aku akan memberimu jawaban."

Aku berjalan ke arahnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Kutarik kursi juga, dan aku menunggu Jon mengatur napas untuk memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku dan orangtuamu—Robbie—kami adalah teman dekat. Kami bertemu pertama kali saat gerombolan berandal menghajarku habis-habisan di jalan. Aku saat itu hanya seorang mahasiswa yang lemah, tidak punya kemampuan beladiri, dan selalu kesulitan mengejar kelulusan. Aku sudah dua kali membuat skripsi dan selalu ditolak. Berandal-berandal itu melihatku di jalan membawa setumpuk kertas yang merupakan bahan skripsi, lalu mereka menjegal kakiku dan berteriak, 'Buat apa kau kuliah, hah, orang tolol? Mencari kerja saja kau belum tentu bisa! Lihat dirimu! Dasar lemah!' Aku hanya melindungi kepala dan wajah sambil memohon-mohon, lalu sekelebat bayangan muncul di hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara erangan dan tinju bertemu tinju. Aku tak berani melihat. Baru setelah kebisingan itu reda, aku berani membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Dan pada saat itu, aku melihat wajah Oliver untuk pertama kalinya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangan padaku seraya berkata, 'Kau tidak apa-apa?' dengan suara lembut. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun kecuali menyambut uluran tangannya. Dan di trotoar, tak jauh dari kami, kulihat Guinevere, gadis berambut merah itu. Dia sedang hamil tujuh bulan, kata Oliver, dan mereka sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru. Kebetulan, karena itulah kesempatanku untuk membalas budi mereka.

"Kuizinkan mereka tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara. Selama kami satu atap, kusadari bahwa mereka adalah pasangan paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulihat. Meskipun Gwen—begitu aku memanggilnya—sedang hamil, aku tidak menganggapnya sesuatu yang merepotkan. Dia sangat ramah dan ceria. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia masih bisa memberiku tips-tips untuk skripsi. Aku sama sekali tak menaruh curiga pada mereka, sampai suatu malam, aku pulang awal dan tak sengaja mencuri-dengar pembicaraan Oliver dengan seseorang lewat telepon umum, tepat di depan apartemen. 'Kami takkan pernah kembali ke sana, tidak akan! Demi Gwen dan Robbie, aku takkan mengambil risiko,' begitu kata Oliver saat itu. Aku jadi curiga. Dia bicara seolah menghadapi suatu perkara besar. Tapi, aku memendam rasa penasaran itu dengan harapan tak ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Begitulah. Sampai waktunya tiba, aku berhasil mendapatkan rumah yang cocok untuk mereka di St Graham, Sheffield, hanya berjarak dua kilometer dari apartemen. Berat rasanya berpisah dengan sahabat seperti mereka. Namun, Gwen dan Oliver berjanji, saat anak mereka lahir nanti, mereka akan mengundangku untuk upacara _baby shower_ -nya. Dan mereka berencana memberikan namaku sebagai nama tengah anak itu sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas semua yang kulakukan.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku merasakan sesuatu—bukan hanya ketidaknyamanan saat mereka pergi—namun kecemasan yang menghantuiku, setelah mereka tidak lagi bersamaku. Dan pada hari itu, tepatnya tanggal 9 Oktober pukul dua belas malam kurang tiga menit, Oliver menghubungiku.

"Dia bilang Gwen membutuhkan tumpangan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Dia sudah hampir melahirkan, sedangkan dia tak memiliki mobil. Taksi-taksi juga tidak ada yang lewat malam itu. Aku langsung pergi ke garasi dan menghidupkan van-ku. Kukebut sampai depan rumah mereka. Oliver tampak panik, tapi aku berusaha menenangkannya. Yah, begitulah kalau kau pertama kali menjadi seorang ayah. Aku membopong Gwen dan mendudukkannya di jok belakang. Oliver duduk di sebelahku. Kami melaju secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit.

"Proses persalinan cukup menegangkan karena sampai pukul dua belas lebih sepuluh menit, belum ada tanda-tanda kelahiran. Oliver berdoa di sebelahku. Aku hanya diam menggenggam kunci mobil. Namun tak lama kemudian, suara paling melegakan di dunia memecah udara musim gugur yang membeku. Itu adalah suaramu, Robbie. Kami berlutut dan mengucap syukur karena kau telah lahir dengan selamat. Kami menghabiskan malam dengan tidur di rumah sakit dan paginya, pukul delapan kurang seperempat, kami diperbolehkan pulang. Selama di perjalanan, kami bertiga tersenyum—berempat maksudku—karena kau juga bersama dengan kami. Kami sampai di St Graham dan sedang bersiap untuk sarapan ketika kami mendengar suara gedoran keras di depan pintu. Oliver dan aku mengintip lewat jendela. Tampak orang-orang berbaju hitam berdiri di teras, sikapnya siaga.

"Oliver menyuruhku bersembunyi di dalam rumah bersama Gwen. Dia memiliki urusan penting dengan orang-orang itu, katanya. Sementara dia menyiapkan senjata, dia berpesan padaku untuk menyelundupkan Gwen lewat belakang rumah dan kembali ke van. Aku tak punya waktu menanyakan pada Oliver apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, karena begitu aku dan Gwen bergerak, suara tembakan terdengar memecah udara. Gwen hampir menjerit, tapi aku membekap mulutnya. Kau mulai menangis, Robbie, tapi Gwen segera menenangkanmu. Kami merangkak melewati pagar tanaman dan berhasil mencapai van, sebelum kau menangis lagi. Tangisanmu kali ini menyadarkan orang-orang berbaju hitam itu akan keberadaan kami. Aku langsung tancap gas. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Oliver setelah aku dan Gwen pergi.

"Ternyata orang-orang itu memiliki mobil juga. Mereka mengejar kami di jalan raya. Aku belum pernah merasa setakut itu dalam hidupku. Van melaju tak tentu arah. Aku tak sadar kami sudah sampai di tepi sungai Thames. Tapi Gwen terus menyuruhku fokus, sementara kau terus menangis dalam dekapannya. Suara tembakan terdengar di belakang, menghantam bemper belakang van, berikut dua peluru lain menembus kaca belakang. Tembakan selanjutnya ternyata mengenai roda belakang van. Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya dan van itu pun terlempar keluar jalur. Masuk ke sungai.

"Aku bersyukur kemampuan berenangku semakin membaik setelah mati-matian berlatih di kampus. Aku segera menyelamatkan Gwen dan dirimu sementara van itu tenggelam. Kulihat sebuah pelampung yang mungkin berasal dari perahu yang lewat mengapung tak jauh dari kami. Kulihat mobil yang mengejar kami berhenti di tepi sungai sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami terombang-ambing di sungai. Mereka tak tahu kami masih hidup."

Jon terlihat seperti mau menangis ketika meneruskan kisahnya. "Setelah itu, aku berenang menarik kau dan ibumu ke dermaga. Aku menaikkan Gwen dan dirimu terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian diriku sendiri. Saat itu, kepalaku pusing dan hidungku terluka parah. Namun saat kulihat Gwen, kusadari bahwa dia benar-benar pucat dan menggigil. Kulepaskan jaketku untuk menyelimutinya, sebelum aku sadar bahwa kain yang membungkus tubuh bayinya berlumuran darah.

"Gwen tertembak, tepat di rusuknya. Aku menangisi diriku sendiri karena baru menyadarinya. Di sela-sela napas terakhirnya, Gwen berpesan padaku untuk membawa bayinya ke tempat aman. Jangan sampai orang-orang berbaju hitam itu tahu. Dia juga berpesan supaya aku menghanyutkan tubuhnya di Sungai Thames, agar orang-orang berbaju hitam dan siapapun tidak bisa menemukan jejaknya. Maka dengan berat hati, aku memenuhi permintaannya. Kubalutkan mantel yang basah itu menutupi jenazah Gwen dan aku menitipkanmu ke panti asuhan."

Air mata Jon membasahi taplak meja. Aku merasakan meja makan bergetar seiring dengan getaran tubuhnya.

"Jadi," kataku, "kau yang menitipkanku ke panti asuhan?"

"Ya, itu benar," kata Jon. "Akulah yang melakukannya. Karena aku belum punya penghasilan waktu itu, aku meninggalkanmu di panti. Kau cukup aman di panti asuhan. Dan aku juga meninggalkan ikat kepala kesayanganmu itu. Ikat kepala itu adalah sulaman tangan Gwen demi menyemangatiku menggarap skripsi. Bila waktunya tiba, aku akan kembali ke panti asuhan dan mengambilmu kembali. Tapi, yah, butuh waktu dua belas tahun untuk menjadi Jonathan Kaye yang sekarang."

"Aku tahu aku bukan orangtua yang baik, Robbie," kata Jon lagi. "Tapi, apakah yang bisa dilakukan seorang pria lemah yang tak punya bakat seperti diriku? Aku ingin lari dari dunia ini, dan aku ingin rasanya melenyapkan diriku, tapi suatu kewajiban menyadarkanku. Kewajiban itu adalah kau, Robbie. Aku tahu kau tak pantas menyandang nama Kaye, karena itu bukan nama aslimu. Dan kau boleh memilih untuk menanggalkannya sekarang, tapi kau akan tetap menjadi Anthony Robert Jonathan Michael Kaye untukku. Hanya untukku. Bukan yang lain."

Aku menatap Jon tanpa berkata-kata. Bekas luka di hidungnya adalah bukti perjuangan yang dia lakukan bersama orangtuaku demi menyelamatkan diri dari orang-orang berbaju hitam itu. Aku yakin mereka pasti dari Organisasi, yang diutus karena insiden yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibuku. Jon masih terisak-isak di hadapanku. Air matanya deras seperti hujan yang terus mengguyur kota London. Suara petir dan kilat beradu di dalam awan.

Satu kebenaran telah benar-benar terungkap. Kini tinggal yang lain.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 16

**PART SIXTEEN**

 **(CHLOE)**

Syukurlah Mum hanya kena serangan lelah mendadak. Mum punya tekanan darah tinggi yang bisa membuatnya jatuh pingsan kadang-kadang. Malam itu, pulang dari rumah sakit, Dad yang menyetir mobil. Aku duduk di jok belakang bersama Mum.

"Jadi, bagaimana kemajuan latihan biolamu, Chloe?" tanya Dad dalam perjalanan. Aku terkesiap. Yah, gara-gara asyik membahas kasus kriminal, aku sempat lupa segalanya tentang latihan biola bersama orkestra sekolah.

"Ya, ceritakan pada kami, Chloe," kata Mum. "Belakangan ini, kau jadi agak tertutup. Ada apa? Mungkin ada sesuatu di sekolah yang mengganggumu?"

"Nggak, Mum, Dad! Sungguh," jawabku. "Aku—yah—aku hanya—akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tugas. Kalian tahu, aku sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Aku dan teman-teman harus berjuang di ujian akhir cepat atau lambat, jadi guru-guru kami pasti memberi pelajaran dengan cara _ngebut_ semester ini."

"Kau yakin tidak ada hal selain pelajaran, Manis?" ujar Mum.

"Ah! Siapa bilang tidak ada!" Dad nyeletuk. "Chloe saja yang jaim! Benar, kan?" Lewat kaca spion, aku bisa melihat seringai Dad terbentuk.

"Dad bicara apa, sih?" kataku, memanyunkan bibir. Tawa Dad malah meledak.

"Lihat, Rachel!" serunya. "Putri kita benar-benar jaim rupanya!"

"Jaim bagaimana?" potongku.

"Oh, kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Manis," kata Mum, ikut-ikutan tertawa dengan lemah. "Ayahmu penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubunganmu dan cowok itu."

"Cowok yang mana?" kataku, darahku sekarang pasti sudah merayap naik ke otak, namun tiba-tiba berhenti di bagian wajah. "Apakah Callan?"

"Yah, _siapa lagi_?" ujar Dad, matanya melebar penuh arti.

Mukaku jadi semakin panas dan lebih panas lagi. Perasaan antara gejolak sedih dan cemas mencabik-cabik hatiku, namun ada juga perasaan gembira yang melonjak-lonjak. Aku tak tahu harus melukiskannya seperti apa. Entah kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi padaku sewaktu memikirkan Callan. Sebentuk ingatan tergambar dalam kepalaku. Tepatnya pada menjelang libur musim panas. Saat itu, kami masih kelas satu di Leaf High dan Robbie belum datang. Aku dan Nicola sedang berdebat tentang warna baju yang cocok untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Chrissy.

'Merah, Chloe! Kau lebih cocok mengenakan warna merah untuk menonjolkan warna kulitmu!' desak Nicola.

'Tapi, warna merah bakal membuat bintik-bintik di kulit wajahku semakin terlihat,' protesku.

'Ah, Chloe, kau ini memang tidak mengerti soal _fashion_!' keluh Nicola. 'Percayalah padaku. Kau punya wajah yang cantik, tapi juga unik. Tak usah khawatir karena cowok-cowok nggak akan melihat wajahmu berbintik-bintik atau tidak. Yang mereka lihat adalah Chloe, cewek pemain biola paling berbakat di sekolah ini!'

'Yah, aku hanya…' kataku sambil menundukkan kepala. 'Ah, lupakan. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Nic?'

'Aku sudah nyaman dengan warna ungu,' kata Nicola sambil mengibaskan ekor kuda pirangnya. 'Ungu itu seperti warna bunga violet. Indah tapi juga anggun dan misterius. Seperti warna mataku! Ha! Bahkan cowok sejaim apapun akan tertarik dengan gadis yang anggun dan misterius.' Nicola mengedikkan kepala ke arah lapangan bola. Aku menoleh, mendapati Callan sedang menggiring bola dengan asyik bersama Ryan dan Jeremy.

'Aku tak sabar ingin mendapatkan perhatian Callan!' Nicola berbisik girang di telingaku. 'Hati-hati, Chloe! Aku takkan menjadi temanmu di pesta nanti. Tunggu sampai kau melihat gandenganku, ya!'

'Oh, kau menantangku, Little Nic Pickie?' balasku sambil berkacak pinggang. 'Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa lebih baik darimu!'

'Coba saja, Chloey Phony Mooney!' ujar Nicola sambil menyeringai. Ya, itu tadi hanya sepenggal kisah persaingan kami memperebutkan Callan. Pada saat itu, _fangirling_ karena tiba-tiba Callan datang dan bicara denganku merupakan hal yang lumrah, namun semakin ke sini aku semakin menyadari bahwa itu sangat bodoh. Dulu, kalau aku melihat Nicola atau anak cewek manapun mendadak duduk di samping Callan sambil mengobrol manja, aku akan mendelik padanya dan cemburu berat. Lalu besoknya, akan kumata-matai anak itu. Tapi sekarang, kalau ada lagi yang seperti itu, aku hanya berdalih dan duduk bersama yang lain, pura-pura tidak pernah melihat pemandangan itu. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apakah aku sudah bosan mengejar Callan? _Tidak_! Sama sekali tidak. Kalau aku bosan, aku akan langsung berpaling darinya dan mencari cowok lain. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan itu. Aku malah merasa takkan mampu melupakan Callan barang sejenak.

"Chloe? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

 _Oh, iya! Aku lupa, Dad tadi mengajakku mengobrol, ya?_

"Sori, Dad," jawabku sambil sok-sokan menguap. "Oahem! Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk!"

"Tenang, sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok," kata Mum. "Aku juga capek sekali, George! Di rumah sakit tadi, aku malah tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Bau obatnya menyengat sekali!"

"Ah, kalian berdua ini memang orang rumahan!" cibir Dad. "Baiklah, begitu kita sampai nanti, kalian boleh segera tidur. Aku mau nonton pertandingan Arsenal versus Borussia Dortmund dalam Liga Champions. Pertandingan kandang yang tak boleh dilewatkan!"

"Begitulah fans The Gunners," bisikku pada Mum. 'The Gunners' adalah nama panggilan klub Arsenal yang terkenal dengan lambang meriamnya. Salah satu grup di London yang penggemarnya berjibun dari berbagai sudut Inggris Raya.

Namun alih-alih menepati kata-kataku untuk segera tidur, aku malah membuka-buka grup _chat_ di Whattsap. Grup _chat_ tersebut terdiri dari aku, Bree, Nicola, Eden, dan Isabella—atau yang biasa dipanggil Isa. Dia adalah cewek kece yang menjadi ketua klub karate. Dia memang jarang _hang_ - _out_ dengan cewek-cewek lain di Leaf High karena menurutnya mereka terlalu 'centil dan mata keranjang.' Dia percaya bahwa menjadi cewek tidak harus memakai kosmetik dan mengikuti tren (sebuah gamparan bagi Nicola) yang ditawarkan majalah dan televisi. Isa menjadi lumayan akrab dengan aku dan yang lain karena dia bersahabat dengan Derrick, yang notabene sepupu Eden, dan Ryan—sesama penggemar bola. Tapi tetap saja, kalau masalah _hang-out_ , dia lebih memilih bersama dengan Derrick dan Ryan. Kembali pada cerita, Nicola-lah yang pertama kali mengajak kami mengobrol.

' _Besok minggu ada acara gak?'_ dia menulis. _'Main ke Camden Market, yuk!'_

Aku melihat balasan Eden muncul, _'Uhm, aku ragu kalau aku ada acara atau tidak. Biar kutanya Dad dulu.'_

Nicola : _'Kenapa harus repot2 tanya dulu sih darling?_ _'_

Eden : _'Soalnya nanti aku diceramahi macam-macam. Kalian mau kena semprot?'_

Nicola : _'Oh, by the way hanya kita yg ngobrol di sini mah darling. -,- mana nih yg lain?'_

Tak lama kemudian, muncul balasan.

Bree : _'Ahoy! Bree is here!'_

Eden : _'Hai, Bree!_ _'_

Nicola : _'Kelamaan, tau? Kau mau ikut tidak Bree?'_

Bree : _'Aku sih ada proyek untuk dikerjakan. Masa nggak ingat alasan aku ngobrol dengan ayahmu tadi pagi darling? :)'_

Eden : ' _Proyek macam apa, Bree?'_

Bree : ' _Proyek besar. Ya nggak Chloe? ^^'_

Aku : _'Hahaha. Iya. Besar sekali.'_

Nicola : _'Ugh! Kalian jangan main rahasia2an begitu sama kita dong! Sekali-kali bagi2 informasi atau setidaknya jgn ngumpet!'_

Aku : _'Sori, Nickie, proyek kami tidak ada kaitannya dengan pengering rambut.'_

Bree : _'LOL!'_

Nicola : _'Ayolah, masa gak ada yg mau pergi ke Camden Market? Aku dengar di dekat kanal ada distro baru. Diskon untuk pembukaan. Besok baru diskon lagi pas Halloween.'_

Eden : _'Dad bilang boleh.'_

Nicola : _'Yipeeee! :D ayolah Bree, Chloe. Kalau mau juga, Isa.'_

Isa : _'Aku harus membantu kedai ayahku, Nic.'_

Bree : _'Atau kau sudah planning kencan dengan Derrick? Hehehe.'_

Isa : _'(-,-) gosip macam apa itu?'_

Bree : _'LOLLLL!'_

Aku : _'Hm, gimana, ya? Mungkin aku akan ikut.'_

Nicola : _'Yeah! Tinggal keputusan Bree.'_

Bree : _'Aku akan bermeditasi dulu.'_

Nicola : _'Cepatlah! Tinggal bilang ya atau tidak.'_

Hening sejenak. Kami bersama-sama menunggu balasan dari Bree. Tak lebih dari dua menit, kami mendapatkannya.

Bree : _'OK. Tapi, aku boleh datang terlambat, ya? Bsk aku kabari, deh.'_

Nicola : _'Yipeeee, akhirnya! Aku senang kita bisa bersenang-senang. Ingat, ya, Camden High Street ramai pukul 10 ke atas!'_

Aku : _'OK. Jangan khawatirkan aku.'_

Eden : _'Uhm, OK, Nic. Akan kuusahakan datang tepat waktu.'_

Nicola : _'I love you all, Girls! 3 from Nickie!'_

Percakapan kami pun berakhir sampai di situ. Aku merasa kasihan tapi juga kagum pada Bree. Kasus ini benar-benar menggugah perhatiannya. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang memikirkannya juga malam ini. Kasihan karena dia jadi kurang tidur, tapi kagum karena semangatnya untuk mengupas kebenaran semakin naik. Aku tak usah mengkhawatirkan Bree, karena aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Callan. Peristiwa kejar-kejaran dengan anak buah Hyde itu takkan pernah bisa kulupakan. Juga percakapan kami secara langsung dengan Colin yang maksudnya sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri. Sungguh, tak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mengobati penderitaan semacam itu.

Kecuali, mungkin, aku bisa mencoba menghubunginya. Menghubungi Callan.

Aku tahu kemungkinan dia bakal membalas pesanku sangat kecil. Bree saja yang sudah cukup dekat dengannya jarang mendapat balasan pesan kalau Callan sedang _moody_ , apalagi diriku? Aku belum pernah benar-benar menjadi temannya. Aku bahkan belum tahu banyak tentang dirinya. Kugenggam HP-ku dengan dilema besar. Haruskah aku? Jujur, aku ragu-ragu dan gugup, tapi kalau tidak kulakukan, aku akan terus khawatir.

Jadi, kenapa tak dicoba? Aku mati-matian mengumpulkan informasi dari kesiswaan untuk mencari nomor Callan yang asli. Kalau hanya kusimpan, sama sekali nggak berguna. Jadi, aku menekan tombol 'buat pesan' di layar HP, lalu sebuah ruangan percakapan baru muncul.

Aku mengetik, _'Hai, Callan. Ini Chloe. Apa kabar?'_ Itu saja yang bisa kutulis. Kutekan tombol 'kirim' dan menunggu. Butuh waktu cukup lama, sampai aku setengah tertidur sambil tengkurap, sebelum balasan muncul di layar HP-ku dengan bunyi 'pip' pelan.

' _Baik. Ada apa?'_

Sulit dipercaya! Callan membalas pesanku! Duh, tapi kenapa aku jadi bingung begini, ya? Aku menggigit-gigit bibir dengan gelisah. Aku harus jawab apa? Aku tidak boleh terlalu antusias tapi juga jangan terlalu cuek. Aku harus membuktikan pada Callan bahwa aku benar-benar peduli padanya, seperti yang kurasakan.

' _Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau mengetes ini nomormu atau bukan.'_

Sepertinya cukup begitu saja. Tapi setelah aku menekan tombol 'kirim,' kusumpahi diriku sendiri. Ya ampun, Chloe, kau benar-benar konyol! Bukankah kau mau memulai percakapan dengan Callan? Dasar Chloe bodoh! Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menghapus pesannya. Jantungku berdegup cepat, menunggu reaksi Callan. Kira-kira, dia akan membalas atau tidak?

Ternyata, HP-ku berbunyi 'pip' lagi. Tanganku basah ketika mengangkat HP untuk membacanya.

' _Dari mana kau bisa tahu nomorku?'_

DHUENG! Bagaikan palu raksasa, kalimat itu menghantamku dengan keras. Tapi, aku harus tetap terdengar kalem. Kuketikkan balasanku, _'Dari Bree. Dia punya semua nomor angkatan kita.'_

Kutekan 'kirim' lagi. Aku berbohong padanya. Aku tidak mendapatkan nomornya dari Bree, tapi aku yakin Callan bakalan maklum. Bunyi 'pip' lagi-lagi terdengar. Sudah kuduga, Callan membalas, _'Oh, begitu.'_ Tiba-tiba, dia mengirim pesan lagi, _'Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Bree Jumat malam lalu? Mengapa kalian datang ke rumahku?'_

Mampus! Aku sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jangan-jangan Callan yang ganti mencurigai kami! Kalau dipikir-pikir, posisiku dan Bree sekarang seperti terjepit antara tiga hal: melaksanakan pesan Colin, menyelidiki penjahat, dan mencegah Callan membuntuti gerak-gerik kami. Ya ampun, kami benar-benar seperti agen rahasia sekarang!

Aku berpikir sebaiknya kami berterus terang pada Callan, sebab masalah ini berkaitan dengan dirinya juga. Tapi di sisi lain, ada beberapa hal yang mencegah kami segera berterus terang padanya. Jadi, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengetik, _'Ah, tidak apa-apa. Malam itu kami hanya berjalan-jalan lalu ingin mampir. Ternyata, kau tidak ada di rumah. Ya sudah, kami pulang saja.'_

Kali ini, Callan membalasnya dengan cepat, lebih interogatif, _'Kalau kalian pulang waktu itu, mestinya kalian tidak kembali lagi.'_

Aku menelan ludah. Sial! Dia memojokkanku!

' _Trevor bilang kalian pikir aku dalam bahaya. Memangnya bahaya apa?'_ ketik Callan lagi.

BAGUS! Sekarang aku mesti bilang apa?! Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Callan sungguh tajam. Haruskah aku jujur padanya sekarang? _Tidak_ , pikiranku yang lain menjawab. _Tidak sekarang, Chloe. Kau hanya perlu tenang. Tanggapi dengan santai. Jangan sampai Callan menganggapmu seperti penguntit. Cari alasan, Chloe! Cari alasan!_

' _Well, sebenarnya,'_ aku mengetik pelan-pelan, _'kami malam itu dikejar dua ekor anjing ganas yang kabur dari pemiliknya. Aku pikir sebaiknya kami kembali ke Chetville karena tidak ada jalan lain. Kami pikir, kalau kau di luar rumah, berarti kau juga akan bertemu anjing itu, jadi kami pikir kau dalam bahaya. Mungkin Trevor salah mengartikan ucapan kami.'_

Penjelasan yang cukup panjang dan penuh kebohongan. Aku berharap Callan mempercayai cerita itu dengan mudah, meskipun rasanya tak mungkin. Satu menit kemudian, Callan belum juga membalas. Apakah dia semakin curiga?

Doaku terkabul. Setelah bunyi 'pip' yang kesekian kalinya, Callan menulis, _'Aku tak pernah bertemu anjing selama di jalan. Tapi, bisa saja karena hari itu sudah kelewat malam.'_

"Dia percaya!" aku bersorak pelan. "Dia percaya dengan penjelasanku!" Tiga detik kemudian, pesan lain muncul darinya.

' _Lain kali hati-hati, ya.'_

Aku jadi teringat waktu aku kehilangan bros dan Callan yang menemukannya untukku. Sebelum aku pulang, dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

" _Hati-hati, ya_!"

Satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dalam pikiranku, kenapa Callan tidak pernah menampakkan sisi lembutnya di hadapan orang lain? Dia selalu dikenal dingin, serius, antisosial, jarang tersenyum, dan tidak bersahabat dengan siapapun. Satu-satunya penyebab dirinya disukai adalah karena pintar dan tampan. Bahkan meskipun dengan Bree, dia jarang menampakkan kepeduliannya pada teman lamanya tersebut, sekeras apapun upaya Bree memperhatikannya. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah bermaksud bersikap seperti itu. Dalam waktu dua malam, aku seolah menyusup ke dalam diri Callan yang sesungguhnya. Penderitaan dan kesedihan yang ia rasakan memang alasan yang logis mengapa dia selalu berhati-hati terhadap orang lain. Meskipun sebetulnya, dia peduli dengan orang tersebut.

Kuketikkan pesan balasan untuknya sambil tersenyum, _'Pasti. Aku akan berhati-hati.'_

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 17

**Intro:** Aduuuuh, pulang dari Solo rasanya capek sekali! -,- Aku kembali! Maaf lama sekali baru ngepost dan maaf apabila ceritanya sedikit garing kali ini. Sebetulnya, aku berharap bisa menceritakan lebih banyak, tapi sudahlah. Stay tuned for part 18, ya! :) - author

 **PART SEVENTEEN**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Ketika aku membuka mata, hari sudah pagi dan lagi-lagi aku tertidur di ruang tamu, di depan TV. Kali ini, aku tidak bangun kesiangan. Tidurku cukup nyenyak, mungkin karena hatiku sudah _plong_ mendengar cerita Jon. Bau telur dadar dan daging asap tercium dari dapur. Jon sedang menyiapkan sarapan rupanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tumben," tegur Jon. Tak ada bekas-bekas tangis atau tanda-tanda dari kejadian semalam. Matanya sedikit merah, tapi lebih karena habis bangun tidur. Di atas rak bumbu dapur, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima menit.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di ruang tamu lagi," jawabku tanpa ekspresi.

Jon tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau punya ingatan soal itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, lalu bersandar ke dinding dapur sambil memandang lantai. "Jon, soal percakapan semalam…"

"Ya, ya, aku orang yang sentimentil, bukan?" ujar Jon sambil menata posisi daging asap di atas piring menggunakan garpu. "Sekarang kau sudah puas dengan penjelasanku, kan, Mr Uzumaki?"

"Oya, ada satu hal yang terlewatkan," kataku. "Akta kelahiran itu—aku baru berpikir—kalau aku baru saja lahir di rumah sakit dan keesokan harinya orangtuaku—kau tahu—meninggal, itu berarti kalian belum sempat mengurus aktaku bukan?"

Jon kini menuang susu ke dalam dua buah gelas besar. "Belakangan sejak kejadian itu, aku mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya orang-orang itu inginkan dari orangtuamu, Robbie," katanya muram seraya mendongak menatapku. "Apakah kau juga sudah tahu?"

"Karena ibu dan ayahku kabur dari Organisasi?" tebakku.

"Sedikit meleset, tapi hampir benar," kata Jon, mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Lalu, sebenarnya karena apa?"

"Begini…" Jon menyodorkan piring sarapan padaku seraya menyuruhku duduk. "Organisasi—seperti yang kau bilang tadi—sebetulnya tidak peduli apakah ibu dan ayahmu kabur atau tidak. Sehingga, bukan masalah bagi mereka kehilangan satu atau dua agen."

"Kupikir pembunuhan di Irlandia juga ada kaitannya dengan Organisasi!"

"Tidak, Organisasi takkan bertindak terlalu jauh kecuali ada yang memancing mereka," kata Jon, matanya berbinar, jelas bahwa ia pikir aku pun sudah tahu jawabannya. Padahal nyatanya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu," aku menyimpulkan dengan hati-hati, "ada orang dalam yang memprovokasi pengepungan itu? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Dan apa kaitannya dengan akta kelahiranku?"

Jon bangun dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar, lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali. Diperlihatkannya padaku sebuah lencana berwarna perak berbentuk segi lima. Di bagian tengah segi lima itu tergambar sebuah spiral yang timbul berarna merah.

"Sebulan setelah kutitipkan kau di panti asuhan, Organisasi mencari diriku," jelas Jon. "Mereka berjanji tidak akan melukaimu, asalkan aku bersedia melaksanakan perintah mereka. Aku diberi kesempatan bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi setiap saat dan setiap waktu, aku harus memberi mereka informasi tentang dirimu."

"Dan kau sungguh-sungguh melaksanakannya?!" seruku _shock_. "Selama ini?!"

"Tenang dulu, Jagoan," sela Jon. "Aku belum selesai. Setelah aku menerima tawaran itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengurus akta kelahiranmu. Setelah beres, aku kembali ke panti asuhan untuk bertemu pengurus administrasi. Kuberikan fotokopi akta kelahiran padanya sebagai pelengkap data pribadimu. Kukatakan padanya supaya dia tutup mulut. Sementara itu, di warnet terdekat, aku meminta bantuan seorang teman untuk memodifikasi akta kelahiran aslimu. Akta itu lalu kuberikan pada Organisasi. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa data-data dalam akta kelahiran itu palsu."

"Apa yang kau ubah dalam data itu?"

"Namamu," jawab Jon. "Aku meminta pihak rumah sakit mengganti data kelahiranmu dan mengganti namamu. Jadi, sekarang ini, Organisasi tidak tahu bahwa anak yang mereka awasi bukan James Ludwig, melainkan Anthony Robert."

Aku ber-'oooh' panjang. Ha! Nama memang merubah segalanya. Apalagi, kalau perubahan namanya besar seperti itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa saat aku menjemputmu, petugas itu juga mengembalikan fotokopi akta kelahiran itu," kata Jon sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Itulah mengapa aku segera bertindak. Dengan surat adopsi dan sedikit bantuan, aku sudah menjadikanmu seorang Kaye. Takkan ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali aku dan kau, dan teman yang baik itu."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Oke, oke, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar memahami sejarah keluargaku. Bisakah kita sarapan dengan tenang sekarang?"

Jon mengacak rambutku. "Tentu saja, Jagoan. Aku baru saja mau mengatakannya."

Sehabis sarapan, aktivitas pagiku dan Jon dimulai. Jon tidak berangkat kerja di hari Minggu, jadi agenda kami adalah memodifikasi ruang TV dan mengganti _wallpaper_ kamar. Aku sudah lama mengkomplain _wallpaper_ -ku yang sudah jelek dan terkelupas, belum lagi warnanya merah muda! Jon akhirnya mengabulkan keinginanku memiliki _wallpaper_ bergambar Spider-Man yang sedang melompat dari gedung ke gedung. Dia mendapatkannya dari toko bangunan dan kebetulan _wallpaper_ itu murah. Baru saja kami selesai memasang _wallpaper_ itu di kamarku, HP dalam celanaku bergetar. Ada SMS dari Bree!

' _Hei, Robbie, mau jalan-jalan pagi ini? Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Camden Market. Sebagai teman, kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan? Kalau mau, kita bertemu di St Ookery pukul setengah sepuluh dan kita naik bus ke Camden bersama._ '

Aku tak percaya! Bree itu, kan, sangat tomboy! Dia bukan tipe anak yang suka belanja. Pasti ada alasan tersendiri mengapa dia mengajakku ke Camden untuk belanja.

"Hei, Jon?" kataku.

" _Aye_?" balas Jon yang tengah sibuk membuka gulungan _wallpaper_ untuk ditempel di kamarnya.

"Bolehkah aku keluar setelah kita selesai? Bree mengajakku."

"Oh, Bree?" kata Jon. "Anak cewek yang suka kau ceritakan itu? Hm, baiklah. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar akan membuatmu lebih nyaman setelah—yah—pembicaraan serius kita."

"Ha! Kau sebut itu serius?" ujarku. "Lebih tepat kusebut emosional, tahu?"

Jadi, kami pun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami. Aku sudah tak sabar. Kalau Bree bilang mengajakku, dia pasti juga bersama Chloe. _Yes_! Aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk PDKT yang ketujuh kalinya, nih! Kupatut diriku di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut pirangku ke belakang. Masih berantakan, tapi lumayanlah.

"Hai, tampan!" kataku sambil nyengir pada bayanganku sendiri. "Hari ini akan jadi hari terindah dalam hidupmu! Lupakan sejenak masalah keluarga dan bersenang-senanglah!"

Aku lalu turun lagi ke bawah untuk mengambil sepatu. Biasanya, aku menyimpannya di lemari bawah tangga supaya aman. Tapi aneh, aku tidak menemukannya di sana. Aku merogoh-rogoh lemari dan melongok-longok, namun tak juga kutemukan sepatu itu.

"Hei, Jon!" panggilku. "Kau melihat sepatuku, tidak?"

Tahu-tahu, sebuah benda mendarat di sofa dengan bunyi 'gedebuk' pelan. Benda itu ternyata sebuah kotak sepatu yang masih mulus.

"Maaf aku harus membuang sepatu lamamu, Jagoan," kata Jon, tersenyum dari atas tangga. "Tak ada harapan untuk solnya, tapi aku sudah pernah berjanji, bukan?"

Cepat-cepat kubuka kotak sepatu itu. Isinya hampir membuat bola mataku melompat saking kagetnya. Sepasang _sneakers_ jingga dan hitam dengan merk Nike! _Aku tak percaya_! Jon rela menyisihkan gaji toko dagingnya demi membeli barang mahal ini?

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jon.

"Aku—aku nggak bisa komentar apa-apa…" ujarku gemetar saking bahagianya. "Terima—terima kasih, Jon. Tapi, kenapa kau…?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa?" tawa Jon dengan gaya kebapakan. "Sekarang, kan, tanggal 10 Oktober! Selamat ulang tahun, Anthony Robert Uzumaki."

Tuh, benar, kan? _Hari ini sungguh hari terindah dalam hidupku_!

Bree sudah menungguku di bawah rambu-rambu jalan dekat halte bus saat aku sampai di St Ookery. Dia mengenakan _jumper_ ungu dan celana panjang hitam. Sepatu lari kesayangannya ditali kencang-kencang. Dilatarbelakangi pohon-pohon yang mulai menguning pada musim gugur. Aku melangkah mendekatinya dengan bangga. Mata Bree terbelalak menatap _sneakers_ Nike jingga-hitam itu menempel di kakiku, tampak menyolok dan gagah.

"Wow, kado ulang tahun yang luar biasa!" kata Bree saat kami sedang berada dalam bus.

"Oh, siapa dulu yang berulang tahun?" kataku dengan sok.

Bree menyenggol bagian kiri tubuhku dengan gemas. "Dasar! Itu namanya beruntung, tahu?"

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat bersyukur," kataku santai. "Hei, omong-omong, apakah Chloe ikut ke Camden juga?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, deh," sahut Bree. Aku mendengus, berlagak kesal. Kalau sudah begini, aku yakin Bree sedag menyiapkan kejutan yang lain.

Dan aku benar. Kami turun di halte Camden Town. Bree dan aku tinggal berjalan kaki hingga Camden High Street. Dari situlah Camden Market dimulai. Di sepanjang jalan sudah berjajar kios-kios dan toko-toko yang isinya beraneka ragam. Penjual-penjual sudah berlomba membuka lapak mereka masing-masing. Kalau kami tetap berjalan lurus, kami akan sampai di perempatan dan setelahnya dapat terlihat Canal Market yang berada di tepi sungai, dihubungkan jembatan kecil. Bree lalu melambai-lambai pada seseorang yang berdiri di atas jembatan kanal. Sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu.

"Nicola! Hei!" panggil Bree keras-keras.

Cewek berambut pirang yang gayanya mirip supermodel itu membalas lambaian Bree dengan bersemangat, awalnya, namun saat menyadari bahwa aku di belakang Bree, tangannya sedikit turun dan dia menjadi ragu-ragu. Kulihat Chloe—tampak cantik sekali dalam _sweater_ merah, rok pendek tartan, dan stoking abu-abunya—menghampiri dari belakang Nicola bersama seorang cewek berambut hitam yang kukenali sebagai Eden. Muka Eden memancarkan ekspresi _shock_ sewaktu melihatku, dan dia berhenti cukup jauh dari Chloe.

"Bree?" kata Chloe, pandangannya juga _shock_ , meski tidak separah Eden. "Kau—kau tidak bilang kau akan…?"

"Jadi, apa masalahmu, Nona Manis?" potongku penuh kemenangan pada Chloe. "Kita ketemu di sini karena kebetulan, sepertinya."

"Bree, oh, Bree…" Nicola buru-buru menggamit lengan Bree dan menariknya menjauh dariku, tapi aku masih bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau ajak dia, sih?" desis Nicola pada Bree, kedengaran emosi.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh membawa anggota tambahan, ya?" balas Bree, cukup keras untuk didengar orang yang lewat. "Bukankah lebih banyak orang lebih asyik?" Bree mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku, tapi aku tidak menangkap kodenya.

"Yah, itu bukan… itu sama sekali…" Nicola tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tak sempat mengungkapkannya karena Chloe langsung menyela:

"Sudahlah, tak masalah Robbie ikut dengan kita, asalkan dia _tidak bertingkah macam-macam_ ," Chloe menatapku tajam, memberi peringatan. Aku melempar cengiran padanya. Ayolah, _sejak kapan aku mulai bertingkah macam-macam_?

"Oh, baiklah!" Nicola menyerah. Dia ikut-ikutan menatapku dengan tajam, seperti induk harimau yang sedang marah. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut, Kaye. Hanya karena Bree yang mengajakmu. Tapi ingat, acara ini adalah acara jalan-jalan para cewek. Jadi kalau sampai kau berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan, kami tak segan-segan menghukummu. Mengerti?"

"Hei, tenang saja, Miss Barbie Doll," kataku angkuh. "Kau pikir aku bakal sepayah itu? Justru karena aku ada di sini, aku bisa melindungi kalian dari serangan pencopet yang mengancam keselamatan kalian! Seperti waktu aku melindungimu dari tiga preman itu, ingat? Tenang saja, kalau mereka macam-macam, akan kucincang mereka jadi potongan-potongan kecil!"

"Terserah, deh," keluh Nicola, kemudian suaranya berubah saat bicara pada ketiga temannya. "Nah, jadi kita mulai dari mana, nih? Sepertinya Lock Market juga sudah buka sekarang."

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau," kata Eden yang dari tadi hanya diam, "kita lakukan secara terpisah. Kita berlima, kan? Bagaimana kalau dibagi jadi dua kelompok saja? Dengan begitu, kita bisa mengunjungi semua _spot_ di Market dengan lancar sesuai kebutuhan masing-masing. Sisanya tinggal keliling-keliling sendiri, lalu kita jadikan titik ini sebagai titik pertemuan kita."

"Ide bagus," kata Nicola setuju. "Aku dan Eden akan mengunjungi distro untuk berburu baju diskon. Lalu, kalian bertiga…"

"Ehm, sebetulnya aku dan Chloe sudah punya janji sendiri," tukas Bree. "Kami mau mengunjungi Stables Market. Benar, kan?" Bree menyodok lengan Chloe yang sambil nyengir mengiyakan.

"Apa? Mengunjungi tempat membosankan itu?" selorohku. "Aku, sih, ogah!"

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh ikut Nicola dan Eden mencari baju," kata Chloe, tatapan cewek jahatnya berkilat-kilat. "Pilih yang mana?"

Nicola terbelalak. "Apa?! _Ikut kami_?!"

"Tak apa-apa, kok, Robbie," kata Eden dengan lembut. "Terserah kau."

Aku mengeluh keras-keras. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku tidak mau mengunjungi Stables Market. Salah satunya karena waktu kecil Jon pernah mengajakku ke sana dan kami melihat patung kuda raksasa di dinding. Mulut patung itu besar sekali, seperti keranjang cucian besar, dan kepalanya terbuat dari perunggu yang berat. Didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga seperti mendompak keluar dari dinding. Aku takut setengah mati pada patung kuda tersebut dan sampai sekarang aku jadi fobia kuda, tapi tak ada yang tahu kecuali diriku sendiri. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan ikut dengan Nicola dan Eden daripada harus melihat patung itu lagi.

Giliran Nicola yang mengeluh keras-keras, tapi Eden hanya diam dan mukanya merah padam. Dari dulu aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu kalau bertatap muka denganku. Setelah Chloe dan Bree pergi ke Stables, aku dan dua cewek 'gandengan'-ku bergerak menyusuri Buck Street. Daerah itu terkenal dengan banyaknya kios-kios pakaian yang berjejer-jejer di tepi jalan. Nicola sibuk berceloteh dan memilih-milih pakaian, sesekali meminta penjelasan Eden tentang pakaian yang bagus. Tapi, hampir semua pakaian yang dipilih Nicola dikatakan bagus oleh Eden, jadi si pirang itu semakin bersemangat melanjutkan belanjanya. Ia lalu memutuskan memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual kaos-kaos sablon. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berpikir bahwa tak ada salahnya bertemu patung kuda. Karena ternyata cewek yang gemar belanja itu jauh lebih mengerikan.

Puas dari toko itu—yang disebut Nicola sebagai distro—kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke kios-kios lain di sepanjang jalan utama. Sejumlah pengamen jalanan mulai unjuk kebolehan. Mereka memakai pakaian-pakaian unik sambil bermain gitar. Aku mengamati salah satu dari mereka bersiul saat ada wanita lewat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lock Market?" tawar Nicola. "Aku ingin melihat-lihat cinderamata dan siapa tahu ada barang unik yang bisa dijadikan koleksi!"

"Ehm, baiklah," kata Eden. "Kau pergilah dengan Robbie. Aku ingin ke Inverness melihat-lihat buah."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau _kau_ saja yang pergi dengan Robbie?" tukas Nicola. "Aku bisa ke sana sendirian, kok. Justru karena Inverness itu ramai, Robbie bisa menjagamu dari copet."

"Ya, ya, benar!" aku berseru cepat-cepat. "Tentu saja Eden jauh lebih membutuhkan jasaku. Benar, kan, Eden?"

"Eh, iya," kata Eden agak kaget.

" _Well_ , baiklah," kata Nicola. "Jangan lupa, kalian harus tetap _keep in touch_ dengan HP kalian. Jangan sampai nyasar."

"Oh, pasti!" jawabku. Akhirnya! Setidaknya di Inverness ada buah-buahan lezat, tidak melulu kain dan kaos yang bergelantungan di mana-mana. Dan Eden seorang pembeli yang tenang dan teliti. Kami tidak banyak bicara saat menyusuri Inverness yang penuh manusia, tapi Eden sudah menyusun daftar belanjanya dalam otak—atau memang begitulah kelihatannya. Dia berhenti di satu kios untuk menawar harga, lalu ke kios lain untuk membandingkan harga dengan kios sebelumnya. Begitu terus sampai dia mendapatkan sebuah melon hijau besar dan seikat pisang. Kubantu membawakan belanjaannya dengan senang hati. Di kios berikutnya, dia membeli sekotak stroberi dengan cara yang sama.

"Memangnya kau belanja buah-buahan untuk apa?" aku menanyai Eden selagi kami berkeliling.

"Oh, keluargaku punya tradisi sendiri dalam menyambut Halloween," jawab Eden ceria. "Kami membuat hidangan spesial dan mengadakan pesta kecil bersama kerabat. Melon itu, misalnya, akan kami sulap jadi manisan yang lezat atau puding dengan krim."

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan, ya?" ujarku, ngiler membayangkan semua itu.

"Begitulah," kata Eden, lagi-lagi mukanya memerah. Padahal, aku tadi bermaksud sarkastis. Karena bagaimanapun, Derrick pasti datang ke pesta Halloween keluarga itu. Sejauh yang kuamati, Derrick itu serba serius. Mustahil membayangkannya terlibat dalam pesta yang menyenangkan itu bersama anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Dia tidak seperti itu, kok," tiba-tiba Eden bicara, seolah membaca pikiranku. "Derrick tidak seburuk itu. Dia hanya—kau tahu—menginginkan segalanya sempurna."

"Kudengar dia yang mencalonkanmu jadi ketua OSIS," kataku.

Eden menggeleng. "Bukan dia, tapi dari suara terbanyak. Dia memang mendukungku, tapi dia tidak membantu mencalonkanku."

"Sebetulnya, hubungan kalian sebagai sepupu itu bagaimana, sih?" aku iseng-iseng bertanya lagi.

Eden berhenti di depan kios sayuran yang menjual kubis dan lobak, kemudian pandangannya menerawang ke udara kosong. "Kami baik-baik saja," jawabnya kemudian. "Tapi, ada kalanya aku menganggap Derrick terlalu berlebihan padaku. Aku tahu dia berusaha melindungiku, tapi…"

"Maksudmu dia overprotektif? Kenapa?"

Eden menghela napas. "Robbie, keluargaku lebih rumit dari perkiraan orang-orang."

"Kalau mau cerita nggak apa-apa, sih," kataku sambil duduk di sebuah bak terbalik untuk meluruskan kaki.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya di pasar. Tahu, kan?" kata Eden tegas.

"Oh, iya, benar juga," kataku, merasa bodoh. "Tapi, Chloe dan lainnya—kau belum pernah cerita soal ini pada mereka?"

Eden menggeleng. "Buat apa? Itu bukan sesuatu yang besar. Maksudku, tak perlu dipermasalahkan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjut. Kau masih mau belanja lagi? Kalau nggak, kita balik ke jembatan lagi."

"Trims sudah mau menemaniku, Robbie," Eden berkata pelan seraya menenteng pisangnya di sebelahku, tersenyum tulus.

"Nggak masalah, kok!" jawabku riang. "Aku senang-senang saja membantu orang lain."

Baru saja kami mau keluar ke jalan utama, kami mendengar ribut-ribut yang tampaknya berasal dari arah Canal Market. Aku dan Eden saling berpandangan, bertanya-tanya. Para penjual di sepanjang jalan utama juga ikut-ikutan penasaran, bahkan beberapa dari mereka keluar dari kios untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kutarik Eden menyusup diantara keramaian. Kami sudah sampai di jembatan ketika sekelebat bayangan menyeruak di sela-sela kios cinderamata. Beberapa orang memekik dan mundur, sehingga aku dan Eden ikut-ikutan terdorong. Baru saja kami berusaha menegakkan diri, terdengar orang berseru, "Minggir! Minggir!" lalu dengan cepat, bayangan kedua menabrak kami. Bayangan seorang laki-laki kurus bertopi golf. Seseorang di sebelahku tertubruk dan ia menyenggol tubuhku yang tak siap. Eden memekik, dan kami sama-sama oleng dan jatuh ke atas trotoar. Eden jatuh di atas tubuhku. Begitu sadar, dia langsung buru-buru bangkit.

"Robbie! Maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja!"

"Ugh! Tidak—masalah!" sahutku sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bantuannya. "Untung melon dan pisangnya tidak kepencet!"

" _Yeah_ ," ujar Eden. "Tapi, apa sebetulnya tadi?"

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika dari arah lain, sekelebat sosok yang kukenal berlari mengejar dua sosok yang tadi. Kusadari sosok yang ketiga itu adalah…

"Bree!" seru Eden, lagi-lagi membaca pikiranku. "Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"OI! BERHENTI!" kudengar suara serak Bree memecah kebisingan. Dia telah berbelok ke Hawley Crescent sekarang. Aku baru mau memanggil, tapi dia terlanjur menghilang di tengah keramaian.

"Apakah mereka pencopet?" Eden bertanya lirih padaku.

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Kau tunggu di sini, ya. Masuk ke _stand_ porselen itu dan jangan ke mana-mana. OK? Aku akan menyusul mereka."

"Hati-hati, Robbie!" aku mendengar Eden berpesan selagi aku berlari melintasi jembatan. Semoga aku tidak kehilangan jejak mereka.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 18

**Intro:** Prepare for the full-powered chapter! Heheheh... enjoy it! ^^ - author

 **PART EIGHTEEN**

 **(CHLOE)**

Setelah kami berpisah dengan Nicola, Eden, dan Robbie, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Bree. Dia biasa punya ide-ide yang spontan dan terkadang tidak kepikiran sama sekali oleh orang lain. Tapi, ide-ide seperti itu biasanya muncul di kepala Bree tergantung situasi. Kali ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang bakal dia lakukan. Kami hanya diam seribu bahasa sementara Bree menarik tanganku memasuki Stables Market yang sudah penuh pengunjung. Pasar itu berbeda dengan pasar-pasar lain di kompleks Camden Market. Terdapat banyak aksesoris yang berhubungan dengan kuda dan berbagai macam barang antik gaya Victoria di sekeliling kami. Suasana yang ramai tapi suram membuatku kurang nyaman, tapi Bree masih belum berhenti berjalan.

Akhirnya, aku tidak sabar lagi. "Bree, apa yang sebetulnya akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Nanti kita masuk ke terowongan itu," tunjuk Bree tanpa memerhatikan omonganku. "Kau ikuti saja aku. Jangan sampai kita terpisah."

Kami merapat ke dinding terowongan yang juga dihiasi dekorasi gaya Victoria itu. Bree menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan kami benar-benar aman.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat waspada," tegurku. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Sayang aku tidak sempat melibatkanmu, Chloe," kata Bree perlahan. "Sebetulnya, aku sudah mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang kita butuhkan."

"Bukti-bukti?"

"Aku kemari semalam," jelas Bree. "Satu jam setelah pasarnya tutup. Aku sebetulnya ingin berangkat lebih awal, tapi pekerjaan rumah membuatku terhambat. Begitu aku sampai, pasar sudah sepi. Yang masih agak ramai adalah tempat ini."

"Aha! Sekarang aku tahu proyek apa yang kau maksud," kataku sambil melipat tangan di dada, tersenyum geli. "Payah kau Bree!"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" dengus Bree. "Aku sebetulnya juga mau menghubungimu, tapi aku tidak enak karena kau sedang di rumah sakit menjenguk ibumu. Soal foto ini."

Bree mengeluarkan HP dari kantongnya. Dia menyuruhku membuka galeri. Aku heran, apa yang aneh dari foto-foto _selfie_ kami bertiga—aku, dia, dan Robbie—dia restoran Sabtu kemarin. Bree lalu memintaku memperbesar foto _selfie_ terakhir, dan aku terkesiap.

"Orang ini! Bukankah kita pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia penjual koran itu," kata Bree, suaranya jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "Tidak salah lagi! Siapa yang berani datang ke restoran dengan pakaian selusuh itu? Dan sepeda ontel di belakangnya itu—siapa lagi yang punya kalau bukan penjual koran miskin seperti dia?"

"Tapi, apa hubungannya dia dengan penyelidikanmu kemari?"

Bree melihat-lihat keadaan lagi. "Sebaiknya kita pindah, deh. Itu, ayo pergi ke kedai bir di sebelah sana!"

Kedai bir itu cukup sepi, tapi tempatnya sempit sehingga tidak banyak orang yang tahu kami ada di dalam. Kami mengambil tempat di dekat jendela yang terbuat dari batu bata kelabu, dekat dekorasi _tapestry_ berwarna kuning. Bree lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku punya hipotesis bahwa si penjual koran punya peran tersendiri dalam cerita kita, karena nggak mungkin dia tahu-tahu muncul saat kita _selfie_ , bukan? Nah, kemudian aku melihat fotomu," Bree menunjukkan foto si pencopet dari bawah meja, "dan membiarkan insting pecinta sejarahku yang bekerja. Heh! Kita sudah seperti Mr Holmes sekarang, bukan? Berdasarkan sebuah artikel yang kudapat dari Google, tanda di kaki pencopet dan yang ada di tangan Joseph si penjahat itu sama-sama merupakan lambang Orde Serpent. Orde itu bubar tahun 1715 karena masalah internal, tapi aku nggak akan membahasnya terlalu detail, kok. Yang jelas, keterlibatan seseorang dengan Orde Serpent yang jelas-jelas sudah nggak ada namanya lagi itu mustahil."

"Jadi, maksudmu si Joseph sedang membangkitkan orde itu kembali?"

Bree menggeleng. "Nggak, bukan begitu. Justru itu kenapa kubilang _mustahil_ , karena mengangkat orde sebesar itu butuh kerja keras sementara di masa-masa seperti ini, pergerakan atau terorisme pasti bisa terlacak oleh kacamata internasional. Joseph tampaknya mengagumi orde itu, makanya dia menato lengannya dengan lambang ular. Itulah kenapa aku mencari informasi ke sini. Siapa tahu ada barang antik yang punya sejarah sama dengan orde itu. Tapi rupanya, aku berhasil menguping percakapan mereka."

" _Mereka_ siapa?"

"Si penjual koran," sahut Bree, matanya mengawasi pintu kedai, "dan seorang pria asing yang mukanya tertutup tudung jaket. Aku nggak bisa mendengar secara jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena mereka ngobrol diselingi guyon, tapi intinya mereka mau bertemu di tempat ini pada pukul sebelas kurang seperempat."

"Tinggal dua menit lagi," kataku sambil melirik arloji putihku. "Kita tinggal menunggu, dong!"

"Yep," kata Bree. Kami lalu duduk diam sambil terus memandangi arloji. Menjelang waktu yang ditentukan, lebih dua detik, tinggal kami pengunjung tetap di kedai itu. Satu per satu orang berganti, sampai masuklah seorang pria berpakaian rapi yang agak gemuk. Di belakangnya, jelas sekali, seorang pria bertopi golf dan bersyal butut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si penjual koran. Mereka memesan bir dan duduk di bangku tak jauh dari kami. Dialek pria gemuk itu menggambarkan jelas bahwa dia berasal dari Liverpool.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan bayaran kita?"

"Tenang, aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan Bos. Kau kenal seperti apa dia, Max. Bos tidak akan mengingkari janjinya."

"Sebaiknya begitu," keluh si pria gemuk bernama Max. "Harga kebutuhan pokok sedang naik, kuharap Bos memberikan jumlah yang sebanding dengan usaha kita."

Si penjual koran terkekeh pahit. "Dia berjanji memberiku bayaran lebih kalau aku bisa menemukan anak itu, tapi anak itu hidup dalam lingkungan yang sulit. Orang-orang sekitar melindunginya. Aku selalu gagal mengambil kesempatan untuk menemuinya."

"Persetan dengan anak itu! Kita punya masalah yang lebih penting!" gerung Max. "Kenapa Bos sangat terobsesi padanya? Apa, sih, yang istimewa dari anak itu? Mukanya lumayan, tapi dia bisa digantikan oleh siapapun."

Aku dan Bree bertukar pandang dalam diam. Kami berpura-pura bermain HP sejak tadi. Aku tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan: _Callan_.

"Bos bilang dia hanya membutuhkan apa yang ada di dalam anak itu, bukan yang di luar," sahut si penjual koran. "Aku tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi Bos mendesakku. Aku sudah memata-matainya sejauh ini, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan kemari."

"Dia akan kemari?" ulang Max, terbelalak tak percaya. "Ke Stables?"

"Ya, begitulah yang kudengar," kata si penjual koran sambil menenggak birnya hingga tandas, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan kemeja. "Masa aku berbohong? Aku ini agen yang paling dipercaya oleh Bos! Tak mungkin kalau aku salah!"

Aku membekap mulutku sementara jantungku berdegup kencang. Oh, tidak! Selama ini ternyata aku dan Bree benar. Ada usaha penculikan atas Callan yang sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Aku teringat kata-kata Hyde pada kami Jumat malam itu. ' _Aku banyak pekerjaan dan aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian menggangguku_.' Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan kaki-tangan Hyde? Aku menggenggam HP-ku lebih erat lagi, tapi hasilnya malah tanganku semakin licin oleh keringat dan gemetar hebat. Bree memegang HP agak ke sisi tubuhnya. Aplikasi perekamnya tengah bekerja. Bree memberiku isyarat untuk diam. Si penjual koran lalu bicara lagi.

"Nah, sudah cukup minum-minumnya. Sekarang kita harus kembali bekerja, Max. Aku punya tugas untukmu. Pergilah keluar. Beri aku kode kalau kau melihat anak ingusan itu. Jangan lupa peralatanmu."

"Serahkan padaku!" kata Max bersemangat. "Aku takkan mengecewakanmu."

Begitu kami melihat Max keluar dari kedai, kami juga bergerak keluar. Kami merapat ke sebuah _stall_ retro, bersembunyi di balik punggung maskot kuda berwarna cokelat yang sibuk menyapa pengunjung Stables sambil membagi-bagikan bendera kecil. Kami awasi Max berjalan ke arah baju-baju zirah yang dijadikan dekorasi sebuah kios dekat tumpukan jerami. Tangannya sibuk menyiapkan selembar saputangan dan sebotol cairan bening. Dituangkannya sedikit cairan bening itu ke atas saputangannya.

"Dia nggak cukup pintar bersembunyi rupanya," bisik Bree padaku. "Orang sebodoh apapun bisa mengerti pergerakannya kalau begitu."

"Dia nggak bersembunyi, kok," kataku. "Lihat, dia pindah tempat!"

"Ayo!" kata Bree. Mudah bagi kami menguntit Max karena tubuhnya yang gemuk membuatnya kurang cekatan, tapi kami harus tetap waspada, karena kami bisa saja kehilangan dia dalam keramaian itu. Beberapa kali kami harus menghindar dari para penjaja yang sibuk promosi dan ibu-ibu yang membawa tas belanja besar. Max rupanya keluar dari Stables menuju Chalk Farm Road, yang kalau lurus akan membawa kami kembali ke Camden High Street. Perbaikan _stall_ di sisi barat-lah yang membuat kami repot, karena kami juga melihat sejumlah pekerja bangunan lalu-lalang membawa besi penyangga dan kami harus berhati-hati supaya tidak kejedot. Max mengambil _spot_ di sebelah _stall_ yang belum jadi itu. Aku dan Bree sedang mengintip dari balik gerbang Stables ketika mataku menangkap seorang remaja cowok berambut hitam diantara kerumunan, melewati jembatan dengan santainya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket biru laut bermotif api putih di bagian bahu. Aku langsung mencolek pundak Bree.

"Itu, di sana!" bisikku. "Callan datang. Arah jam tiga."

"Sial, waktunya tepat sekali!" desis Bree. "Dan lihat! Dia membawa Trevor bersamanya! Itu sudah jelas, sih."

Kuamati pelayan tua itu sedang bersusah payah menyusup diantara pengunjung pasar sambil memanggil-manggil nama tuannya.

"MR MCFADDEN! TUNGGU! HEI! TUNGGU SAYA!"

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" desakku. "Kalau sampai Max mendengarnya, habislah riwayat mereka."

"Begini saja, biar aku yang mengurus Max," kata Bree. "Akan kualihkan perhatiannya. Kau harus pastikan Callan tidak menuju ke Stables karena si penjual koran masih di sana."

"Jadi, aku yang mengawasi Callan?"

"Tepat!" kata Bree. Belum sempat aku bertanya lagi, dia sudah beraksi. Bree mendekati _stall_ tempat Max berdiri secara perlahan-lahan, lalu dia mengendap-endap di belakang lelaki gemuk itu. Dengan cepat, dia memungut sebutir kerikil dan melempar kepalanya yang botak.

"OI! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARKU?" bentak Max, tapi orang-orang terlalu berisik untuk mendengarnya. Sambil cekikikan, Bree memberiku isyarat untuk bergerak dan aku patuh. Kuamati Bree melempar kerikil kedua dan kena lagi. Max menyumpah-nyumpah dengan dialek Liverpool-nya yang kental. Orang-orang kini sebagian menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan jijik. Hanya bermodal kerikil, Bree berhasil membuat Max kehilangan fokus.

Tidak enak rasanya menguntit orang terus, tapi memang itulah yang kulakukan. Dengan hati-hati, aku mencari tempat sembunyi di belakang _mannequin_ yang memamerkan pakaian loli. Callan sedang berhenti untuk mendengarkan omelan Trevor di jalan.

"Anda harus tahu, saya di sini hanya menjalankan kewajiban menjaga Anda! Tapi kalau Anda tak punya tujuan kemari, saya sarankan kita pulang saja."

"Trevor, ayolah," keluh Callan. "Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat keluar sebentar. Sudah terlalu lama aku berada di dalam rumah, bukan?"

"Justru di dalam rumah, Anda akan aman dari bahaya apapun! Lihat, pasar ini penuh orang! Siapa tahu ada perampok, preman, atau pencopet? Bahkan, Anda sendiri yang bilang kalau Anda banyak tugas yang harus…"

"Bahaya apaan?" dengus Callan tak peduli. "Aku sudah cukup menghadapi bahaya." Dia lalu melangkah pergi.

"Master! Tunggu!" seru Trevor. Tapi, Callan tidak mengindahkan panggilan pelayan setianya tersebut. Dia terus berjalan melewati _stall_ demi _stall_ , kios demi kios, toko demi toko di sepanjang jalan. Aku punya firasat sebentar lagi dia akan menuju Stables dan aku harus siap saat itu terjadi.

Ternyata tidak. Dia malah belok ke Lock Market. Toko-toko pakaian dan makanan dilewatinya dengan sesekali menoleh. Kupikir awalnya dia berjalan tak tentu arah, tapi ternyata dia malah berhenti di sebuah toko buku lama. Callan masuk ke dalam toko buku sementara aku bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah. Melalui jendelanya yang transparan, aku bisa melihatnya berkeliling mencari-cari buku entah apa. Namun mataku yang sedang awas rupanya bekerja lebih baik, karena si penjual koran sekarang keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bisa kulihat topi golf-nya hilang dan timbul diantara kerumunan. Sial! Jangan-jangan dia juga sudah mengawasi Callan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia berhenti di sebuah gang dan tangannya merogoh sesuatu dalam kantongnya—sebuah _pager_ alias alat pengirim SMS jadul yang sekarang sudah lenyap dari pasaran. Dia pasti sedang mengabari Bos-nya sekarang. Aku melihat Callan berjalan keluar dari toko buku dan dengan cepat kuikuti dia. Dia rupanya membeli novel Stephen King yang berjudul _It_. Langkah-langkahnya semakin mantap ketika dia berbelok keluar dari keramaian pasar menuju ke tepi kanal. Kudapati si penjual koran juga mengikutinya tak jauh dariku, tapi karena banyak orang, dia tak menyadari keberadaanku. Callan mempercepat langkahnya sambil membuka-buka novel barunya, membaca dengan antusias. Pengunjung pasar semakin banyak dan aku hampir tak bisa melihat ujung rambut hitamnya. Seorang wanita desa yang membawa pot bunga mengomel-ngomel saat aku tak sengaja menabraknya. Aku langsung minta maaf, tapi dia masih saja mengomel. Saat aku berbalik, Callan sudah lenyap.

"Chloe, dasar bodoh!" aku mengumpat dalam hati. Cepat-cepat kutinggalkan wanita pemarah itu dan menyeruak dengan putus asa diantara pengunjung. Ya ampun, ke mana dia? Padahal, barusan dia berjalan tak lebih dari dua meter dariku. Sekarang, dia pasti belok ke salah satu gang yang menjual pakaian itu, tapi yang mana? Bree, kuharap kau di sini bersamaku!

Tapi mendadak, sebuah keributan muncul. Jeritan seorang wanita, disusul amuk marah pedagang, serta pekik ketakutan pengunjung bercampur di udara. Aku baru pulih dari kepanikan mencari Callan ketika kulihat si pria gemuk, Max, sedang mencoba meloloskan diri dari kejaran seorang wanita berbaju loli yang murka. Tangannya membawa-bawa _high heels_ yang siap ia lemparkan.

"BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! SINI KAU!" umpat wanita itu seperti singa yang marah.

Di belakang wanita itu, menyusul seorang pria bercelemek hijau yang membawa-bawa sebuah golok daging. Para pengunjung harus menepi untuk menghindari sabetan goloknya yang ganas. Aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak, "OOOI! KEMBALI KAU, CELENG! KAU TAKKAN BISA LOLOS DARIKU!"

"TOLOOONG!" jerit Max seperti dikejar hantu. Ia tak peduli menabrak siapapun yang ia temui di jalan, termasuk seorang pengamen Skotlandia yang muntab gara-gara tendangan kaki Max menumpahkan wadah koinnya. Alhasil, koin itu menggelinding ke segala arah. Pengamen itu kini ikut-ikutan menyumpahi Max. Para pengunjung ada yang tertawa, tapi ada juga yang bingung melihat kejadian itu. Aku sendiri malah tidak tahu harus tertawa atau bingung, karena pertanyaan 'kenapa' sudah terjawab oleh munculnya Bree di balik kerumunan, sedang menahan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Dasar! Hari ini, Bree resmi menjadi ratu biang kerok rupanya. Tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama tinggal, karena aku harus mencari Callan! Jangan sampai penjual koran itu menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Hanya saja, pertanyaan 'ke mana' masih belum terjawab.

Firasatku Callan masih di sekitar Chalk Farm Road, mungkin sekarang berada di salah satu kios makanan atau kaos Union Jack bertulis _Keep Calm and Visit Us_ itu. Aku mengikuti insting menuju Canal Market yang merupakan satu-satunya pikiran ke mana dia pergi. Air Regents Park Canal yang jernih memantulkan langit musim gugur yang biru pucat sementara aku celingukan tak tentu arah. Ada sebuah pusat penindikan tubuh di tepi jalan, tapi masa sih Callan pergi ke sana? Waktu kuintip, yang keluar malah sejumlah anak _punk_ yang rambutnya seperti sapu ijuk. Aku bergegas kembali ke jalan utama. Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Bree, pikirku. Namun baru saja aku merogoh HP, sebuah tangan yang kuat menarikku dari belakang dan membekap mulutku. Aku berkutat ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tangan itu mencengkeram semakin kuat. Aku diseret ke belakang Dr Palmer's Magic Shop dan kaget melihat wajah penyekapku.

"Callan!" pekikku. Cowok itu melipat tangan di hadapanku. Ekspresinya seperti seorang penyidik terhadap seorang teroris di ruang tes kebohongan.

"Kalau mau menguntit, waspada juga pada orang di belakangmu," kata Callan sambil memutar bola matanya. "Ada masalah apa kau denganku?"

"Masalah?" aku mengulang. " _Masalah apa_?"

"Tak usah pura-pura, Chloe," kata Callan tajam. "Sejak tadi di toko buku, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mengikutiku. Jangan kira aku tidak bisa melihatmu lewat jendela. Kau kurang berpengalaman menjadi mata-mata."

"Oke, oke, kuakui aku memang menguntitmu," tukasku. "Ini memang memalukan, aku tahu. Sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

"Penjelasanmu belum lengkap," kata Callan, menghalangi jalan dengan satu tangannya. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan SMS-mu semalam?"

"Hei, aku harus segera bertemu dengan Bree. Dia menungguku," kataku bersikeras. "Aku ingin kau minggir sejenak, oke?"

Tetap saja, Callan tidak bergerak. Aku mencoba arah yang lain, tapi dengan cepat dia juga menghalangiku.

"Callan, ini nggak lucu!" ujarku, lama kelamaan jengkel dengan sikapnya.

"Aku minta penjelasan, Chloe. Kau harus memberikannya," katanya masih dengan nada datar yang mengancam.

"Biarkan aku lewat!" desakku. Tepat saat itu, kulihat si penjual koran tengah berdiri di seberang jalan utama, kini memperhatikan kami. Aku mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Callan dan berbisik, "Dialah yang menguntitmu."

Callan tampak kaget. Wajah si penjual koran tampak pias ketika aku dan Callan menoleh padanya.

"OI, KAU!" aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa hingga pelanggan Magic Shop seluruhnya menoleh. Sementara si penjual koran, sadar bahwa ia tertangkap basah banyak orang, langsung kabur secepat yang dia bisa.

"Dia tak boleh lolos!" aku memberitahu Callan. Kami lalu berlari mengejarnya. Si penjual koran yang kelabakan itu tidak memperhatikan arah sehingga menabrak seorang pria gemuk yang ternyata Max, temannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Goblok?" dia menyumpahi Max. "Kau seharusnya bekerja dengan benar!"

Tapi Max sudah terlalu ketakutan ketika pria bergolok yang tadi mengejarnya kembali, dan kali ini ia bersama dua petugas keamanan yang membawa pentungan. Dari balik toko sablon, mendadak Bree muncul sambil berteriak pada kedua petugas keamanan, "Pria bertopi golf ini mencuri dompetku! TANGKAP MEREKA!"

"Dompet?" si penjual koran terlihat bingung. Namun entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba dari saku jaketnya, sebuah dompet hitam terlontar keluar.

"Dia pencopet! TANGKAP!" teriak seorang pengunjung, didukung oleh yang lain. Kedua penjahat itu kocar-kacir. Di belakang, kedua petugas keamanan menyusuri jalan mengejar mereka diikuti si pria bergolok. Max dan teman penjual korannya itu menuruni jembatan kanal dengan panik, tak peduli kaki mereka tersandung-sandung. Bree mengedipkan mata padaku dan Callan saat dia memasukkan kembali dompet itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia hanya memberiku kesempatan nyengir selagi dia mengangguk singkat dan melintasi jalan, ikut-ikutan dalam acara pengejaran itu.

"Ayo!" kataku pada Callan.

"Tunggu!" Mendadak ia menahan tangan kiriku. Aku menoleh sementara dia memandang tanah sambil bicara pelan, "Aku tadi sudah mencurigaimu dan…"

"Nanti saja minta maafnya," selaku. "Kita harus menyusul Bree. Tak ada waktu menjelaskan."

Aku dan Callan tiba tepat waktu saat kedua penjahat itu akhirnya menyerah dan berhasil diringkus di depan Buck Street Market. Bree sudah ada di sana, menyaksikan proses peringkusan dengan puas. Mereka akan dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat untuk diinvestigasi. Si pria yang membawa golok menepuk-nepuk bahu Bree seraya terkekeh.

"Untung saja ada kamu, Nak! Kamu memang anak yang pemberani!" katanya. "Dan kedua temanmu ini…" dia menoleh padaku dan Callan.

"Yah, itu hanya kebetulan saja," jawab Bree merendah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali. Kiosku jadi terbengkalai gara-gara dua orang keparat itu," kata pria itu seraya menimang-nimang goloknya dengan sayang. Kutonjok lengan Bree agak keras.

"Kau ini!" kataku gemas.

Kemudian, aku mendengar suara memanggil-manggil namaku.

"CHLOE! CHLOE! OOOI!"

Aku menoleh. "Robbie?"

"Hei, kalian buru-buru amat, sih?" kata Robbie terengah. "Aku pasti ketinggalan kejadian seru, iya kan?" dia baru saja mau tertawa dengan gaya khas ketika menyadari keberadaan Callan.

"NGAPAIN KAU DI SINI?!" dia menggertak.

"Tadinya aku mau bilang duluan," kata Callan cuek.

"Serius, ngapain aja kalian dengan _dia_?!" tanya Robbie sambil menunjuk Callan dengan jempol kirinya.

"Apa-apaan, sih?" balasku, melempar tampang galak padanya. "Memangnya apa masalahmu dengan dia? Hah?!"

Robbie tampaknya kaget karena aku jadi memarahinya. "Yah… aku..." dia jadi bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Dan di mana Eden? Juga Nicola?" ganti Bree yang bertanya.

"Kau meninggalkan mereka?!" aku sudah mau meradang ketika panggilan lain terdengar.

"Chloe! Bree!"

Menuruni jembatan, Nicola dan Eden menghampiri kami. Kuamati wajah mereka seperti orang kehabisan oksigen. Nicola membawa-bawa sebuah tas besar dan kantong belanja di kedua tangannya, rambut pirangnya yang diponi menutupi wajah.

"Aduh—sungguh—melelahkan—mencari—kalian!" keluh Nicola, lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi seperti elang botak yang murka begitu menghadap Robbie. "Dan teganya kau, Kaye! Teganya kau meninggalkan Eden sendirian di depan kios!"

"Sudah, Nic, aku baik-baik saja, kok," kata Eden menenangkan, meskipun dia juga kedengaran capek.

"Kau juga, Breezy!" Nicola menoleh pada Bree sambil menuding-nuding wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak melihat kelakuanmu tadi di sana?! Untung kau tidak terbunuh, lecet, atau apa!"

"Yah, sori," desah Bree, melirikku dengan maksud mencari dukungan.

"Untung saja kami bertemu Callan tadi," sambungku, mengartikan kode Bree dengan spontan. "Dua orang itu mengerikan, ya, Callan?"

"Ya, benar," kata Callan tanpa ekspresi, namun dari sorot matanya terlihat bahwa dia bingung. Matanya ganti menatap Robbie yang membalas dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Ugh, persetan dengan kejadian hari ini!" kata Nicola sambil menyibakkan poninya dari wajah. "Yang penting aku dapat tas dan kemeja baru. Oh, ya! Kemeja baru yang bagus dan diskon! Kalian nggak belanja apapun?" dia melirikku dan Bree satu per satu.

"Nggak ada yang menarik di Stables," kataku. "Dan sudah cukup dengan kecopetan dompet." Bree mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya," kata Eden. "Aku sudah dijemput ayahku di dekat _park way_."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu," kata Robbie spontan.

"Tak usah, tak apa-apa," kata Eden sambil tersenyum. "Belanjaanku tidak banyak, kok. Nanti juga ayahku bawa mobil."

"Hati-hati, _Darling_!" kata Nicola. "Oh, ya, aku juga mau duluan. Aku disuruh ayahku naik taksi, nih. Sampai jumpa, Chloe, Bree… dan Callan." Saat mengatakan 'Callan,' ia memberi kedipan singkat pada cowok itu. Aku memanyunkan bibir. Dasar modus!

"Nic! Kau lupa tidak menyebut namaku!" seru Robbie. Tapi, Nicola pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap berjalan menuju halte taksi. Dia menyetop salah satu yang lewat dan masuk tanpa bicara. Tinggallah kami berempat.

"Kau yakin hanya membeli buku ke sini?" tanya Robbie interogatif pada Callan.

"Memangnya urusanmu?" balas Callan.

"Hei, aku sangat membenci gayamu yang sok-sokan itu!" kata Robbie meradang. "Aku bisa saja mengajarimu supaya bersikap baik, tahu?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau ajarkan," kata Callan sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Sudahlah, kau akui saja. Kau hanya sebagai penggembira, kan?"

"Aku kemari karena Bree mengajakku!" tukas Robbie, kini merenggut kerah jaket Callan.

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA, HENTIKAN!" aku dengan cepat menengahi. "Kalian belum puas bertengkar di sekolah dan di arena karate?! Kalian, kan, sudah tujuh belas tahun! Mestinya kalian bisa bersikap dewasa!"

Kata-kataku membuat Robbie dan Callan kaget. Robbie segera melepaskan Callan, lalu dia membuang muka dengan jengkel.

"Aku mau pulang saja," kata Callan pada kami, "sebelum kena omelan Trevor lagi. Tuh, dia sudah kebingungan mencariku."

Benar katanya. Seorang pria tua yang tampak seperti cacing kepanasan tengah mondar-mandir di atas jembatan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Trevor, yang sama sekali baru menyadari bahwa Callan bersama kami.

"MASTERRRR! MASTER MCFADDEN! SINIII!" dia tergopoh-gopoh sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, seperti supoter sepakbola.

" _Yeah_ , lebih baik kau pulang," kata Bree.

"Hati-hati, ya," kataku.

Callan hanya menjawab, "Hng," lalu menyongsong pelayannya. Tapi aku yakin, dia akan segera menagih penjelasan kami, atau setidaknya diriku, setelah kejadian ini.

"Wow, dia sungguh dilindungi dengan ketat," komentar Robbie saat Callan dan si pelayan tua masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam bermerk Ford yang dari tadi sudah menunggu di parkiran pasar. Mereka melintasi jalan utama tanpa suara berisik. Sambil terus memandang mobil itu, Bree mengajakku ber- _high five_ tanpa suara. Misi menggagalkan penculikan kali ini lancar, tapi pemantauan kami masih belum berakhir.

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 19

**Intro:** Haduuuh, setelah sekian lama mencuri-curi kesempatan akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter ini! Belajar buat tes potensi akademik memang melelahkan. Sorry you must waiting for this chapter soooo long, dear readers! New chapter, new characters debut! ^^ - author

 **PART NINETEEN**

 **(BREE)**

Kembali ke sekolah _bukan_ hal yang terlalu kusukai. Hari Senin pagi, aku dapat kabar dari Dad bahwa Teddy akan pulang ke rumah musim dingin, sehari setelah Boxing Day1). Akhirnya! Ada juga teman nonton Liga Inggris setelah sekian lama!

Kabar kedua datang dari Brian sewaktu aku habis dari kamar mandi, dan kabar itu sebetulnya menggembirakan. Brian yang punya paman seorang apoteker rupanya 'menyelundupkan' pamannya tersebut untuk ikut serta dalam penyelidikan narkoba sekolah. Pamannya menyimpulkan, meskipun belum dipublikasikan pada anak-anak di Leaf High, bahwa serbuk putih yang misterius itu bukanlah jenis narkoba apapun. Malah, katanya, serbuk putih itu adalah jenis obat bius yang kuat. Aku lupa namanya. Seharusnya aku lega dengan kabar tersebut, tapi aku malah semakin bingung. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang segitu isengnya membawa-bawa obat bius ke sekolah? Kukatakan pada Brian untuk menghubungi pengurus OSIS dan kesiswaan secepatnya karena dialah yang punya sumber. Tinggal menunggu beritanya meledakkan sekolah saja, deh.

Aku kali ini memilih naik sepeda ke sekolah daripada naik bus, karena aku bisa lewat jalan pintas dengan sepeda. Aku juga ingin mencicil latihan kaki buat ekskul anggar nanti sore. Aku biasa meninggalkan buku-buku di loker sekolah, jadi aku hanya berangkat membawa peralatan anggarku.

Di sekolah, aku melihat anak-anak berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman dekat aula, heboh seperti semut mengerubungi kembang gula. Apakah berita dari Brian sudah sampai? Aku harus berjinjit untuk membacanya, tapi ternyata malah terdorong oleh anak lain yang terlalu antusias. Jengkel, aku melihat Isa sudah keluar dari kerumunan.

"Hei, Isa!" aku memanggil. "Isa, bisakah kau katakan padaku ada apa, sih, yang bikin ramai begini?"

Cewek berambut cokelat gaya Sailor Moon itu menoleh. "Oh, kukira kalian anak OSIS malah sudah tahu."

" _What_?" aku mengerutkan dahi. "Tahu apaan? Masalah apa?"

Setelah anak kelas satu berambut kepang di depanku menyingkir, aku jadi bisa membaca pengumuman yang bikin geger satu sekolah itu.

' _Melalui pengumuman ini, Leaf High menyampaikan rasa hormat yang besar atas kunjungan siswa dan siswi perwakilan SMA Sandcastle dari Somerset dalam rangka kunjungan persahabatan. Diharapkan bahwa nanti pada jam istirahat, seluruh siswa di Leaf High, termasuk anggota OSIS dan ketua klub ekstrakurikuler, harap berkumpul di aula menempati tempat duduk yang telah disediakan untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Kpl. Sekolah Katherine Jovovich'_

"Kunjungan dari sekolah lain!" kataku pada Isa. "Mereka serius?"

"Aku heran kalian anak-anak OSIS malah tidak diberitahu," kata Isa sembari melebarkan kelopak mata.

"Aku berani sumpah, kami belum tahu," kataku. "Eden juga nggak bilang ada pertemuan atau apa membahas masalah ini."

"Begitu?" Isa manggut-manggut. "Sepertinya kali ini kalian perlu kerja keras untuk…"

"HEI, _GIRLS_!" Tahu-tahu, ada yang merenggut bahuku dari belakang. Aku dan Isa menjerit kaget begitu tahu yang menarik kami adalah Jeremy. Gigi taringnya yang putih dan agak gingsul nyaris menempel di pipiku.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" marah Isa. "Kami bisa mendadak kena serangan jantung, tahu?!"

"Hehehe… sori… sori…" kata Jeremy sambil mundur. "Aku sebetulnya hanya ingin numpang promosi—terutama padamu, Bree. Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah klub ekstrakurikuler baru. Bukan klub baru, sih, sebetulnya… hanya klub di bawah kelompok pecinta alam! Namanya klub penggemar anjing! Kalian berminat ikut?" Jeremy mengacungkan sebuah pamflet yang bergambar seekor anjing cokelat jenis _terrier_ , nyengir pada wajahku dengan lidah terjulur. Tulisannya hijau besar-besar: _SAVE OUR DOG CLUB BY JEREMY RAVEN, FREE SIGN!_

"Ada bonus stiker buat sepuluh pendaftar pertama, lho!" cengir Jeremy. "Klub ini khusus bagi mereka yang menggemari segala jenis anjing dan ingin mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang anjing! Bahkan, kita juga bisa melakukan segala hal dengan anjing piaraan kita mulai dari _manicure_ sampai rekreasi! Ayo, kalau nggak mau kehabisan tempat, daftar sekarang juga! Mumpung pendirinya di sini, nih!" dia menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku tidak tertarik, deh," kata Isa separo mencemooh. "Siapa anak tolol yang mau bergabung dengan klub seperti itu?"

"Hei, Nona Rambut Kue Mochi, aku membuat klub bukan tanpa alasan, tahu!" sergah Jeremy angkuh. "Anjing adalah makhluk yang luar baisa! Mereka cerdas, baik, dan setia. Sangat membantu dalam kehidupan sehari-hari! Berteman dengan mereka sangatlah penting! Kalau kau memang nggak mau bergabung, ya sudah, aku akan cari yang lain!"

"Semoga beruntung, deh!" kata Isa tak peduli. "Soal pujianmu yang tinggi terhadap anjing itu—kau hanya mengutip atau memang sudah kau alami?"

"GUK!" Tiba-tiba terdengar gonggongan dari belakang Isa. Aku dan Isa langsung berjengit begitu melihat seekor anjing berbulu putih setinggi sembilan puluh sentimeter telah berdiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Di mulutnya terdapat sebuah keranjang berisi gulungan pamflet.

"Demi Tuhan, Jeremy, kau membawa anjing ke sekolah?!" jerit Isa.

"Namanya Akamaru," kata Jeremy dengan bangga seraya mengelus-elus tengkuk anjing putih itu, "dan dia adalah temanku di segala suka dan duka. Aku memutuskan mengajaknya ke sekolah karena dia suka bosan di rumah dengan perawatnya." Jeremy mengedipkan mata kepada murid-murid lainnya yang perhatiannya langsung teralih dari papan pengumuman pada si anjing.

"Tapi, Jeremy, kupikir sekolah tidak…" aku baru mau bicara, tapi ia tak menggubrisku.

"Kau tenang saja, Bree! Selama ada aku, Akamaru tidak akan macam-macam, kok! Dia anak yang baik, benar kan Akamaru? Benar, kan?"

"Guk! Guk!" balas si anjing.

" _Well_ , aku tidak perlu menyebutkan berapa banyak kebaikan yang diberikan Akamaru padaku," Jeremy meneruskan. "Selain menjadi teman bermain, dia juga bisa mengajariku Matematika! Iya, betul! Dia jugalah yang membantuku menempel pamflet-pamflet ini di sepanjang koridor! Tuh, lihat?" dia menunjuk sejumlah kertas yang menggantung tak beraturan di dinding dekat loker sampai kamar mandi. Anak-anak bertukar pandang jijik, tapi Jeremy masih terus bicara, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, anjing memang hewan yang sangat berguna dan…"

"JEREMY RAVEN!"

Aku kenal suara siapa itu. Sekujur tubuh Jeremy langsung membeku seperti disetrum listrik. Saat dia berbalik, Miss Jovovich sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat dan ekspresi yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri. Semua terdiam, kecuali Akamaru yang masih menyalak-nyalak dalam keheningan. Mungkin dia juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba orang di sekitarnya menjadi patung secara mendadak.

"H-h-halo, Miss J…" cicit Jeremy sambil meringis. Ekspresi wajahnya antara ketakutan dan pasrah.

"Jeremy Raven!" ulang Miss Jovovich. "Sebagai seorang murid Leaf High yang sudah tiga tahun belajar di sini, kau semestinya tahu betul peraturan dan tata tertib sekolah ini, bukan?"

"Y-y-ya… saya tahu…" kata Jeremy, menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, kau mestinya juga tahu bahwa _membawa hewan peliharaan ke sekolah itu dilarang_ ," kata Miss Jovovich tajam. "Mengapa masih dilanggar?"

"Tapi… tapi… Miss…" protes Jeremy. "Saya hanya mempromosikan klub baru untuk para penggemar anjing!"

"Tapi bukan berarti harus membawa anjingmu ke sekolah juga, bukan?" serang Miss Jovovich. Sepertinya, Jeremy ingin memberi satu alasan lagi, tapi dia tidak jadi mengatakannya.

"Kau mengerti, kan, Mr Raven?"

Jeremy mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang juga keluar dan bawa anjingmu! Mulai sekarang, dia tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki lagi dalam koridor. Kalau sampai kau masih melanggar peraturan lagi, pihak sekolah akan memberimu sanksi. Sekalian kau copoti semua kertas yang menempel di dinding itu. Pastikan bersih semua, paham?"

Lagi-lagi Jeremy mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus," kata Miss Jovovich. "Lakukan!"

 _Well_ , Jeremy yang malang. Sudah didepak dari OSIS, sekarang malah gagal promosi klub baru. Aku harus menyembunyikan rasa kasihanku padanya saat dia menggiring Akamaru yang mendengking penuh ingin tahu pada tuannya.

"Kalian sebaiknya masuk kelas saat bel dibunyikan," Miss Jovovich menambahkan pada kami yang terpaku menyaksikan kejadian itu. " _Dan jangan berkeliaran_!"

"Kedengarannya mendadak banget!" aku mendengar Daryl berkomentar sewaktu berada dalam kelas. Kami sedang menunggu detik-detik bel dibunyikan memulai pelajaran pertama. "Lagipula, sepenting apa sih kunjungan persahabatan itu, sampai-sampai kita semua harus menyambut mereka di aula?"

"Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh kakak kelas kita, tahu," kata Connor suram sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. "Seorang kenalan yang memberi tahu. Kunjungan itu dulunya selalu pada musim semi, tapi kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya."

"Yang aku benci," Nicola ikut-ikutan nimbrung, "adalah bakal garingnya penyambutan itu. Kudengar anak-anak Leaf High dulu menampilkan semacam padua suara, kan? Itu saja sudah termasuk garing, apalagi kalau nggak ada apa-apa."

"Aku setuju!" kata Doug sambil mendesah. "Masa-masa kita justru masa-masa paling garing sepertinya. Ya nggak, Jeremy?"

Jeremy tidak menjawab. Dia masih mutung di sudut. Kecewa dengan keputusan Miss Jovovich.

Aku sendiri diam saja. Mereka punya hak untuk berpendapat, dan aku senang hak tersebut masih berlaku di Leaf High. Tapi semenjak berita mundurnya Derrick dari jabatan ketua OSIS tersebar, aku yakin kebebasan berpendapat itu akan melahirkan kebebasan yang lain. Apalagi, Eden masih belum berpengalaman menjadi pemimpin. Dia butuh banyak sokongan untuk mempertahankan beban angkatan kami di atas pundaknya. Pendek kata, aku tak tahu 'garing' di sini merujuk pada apa.

"BREE! HEI!"

Aku menoleh ke pintu kelas, melihat Robbie melambai-lambaikan tangan padaku. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku keluar kelas dan menghampirinya.

"Kau harusnya ikut kelas sebelah, kan?" ujarku.

"Miss Law tidak masuk hari ini, dia cuti melahirkan," kata Robbie. "Hei, aku boleh minta bantuanmu, tidak?"

"Bantuan apa?"

Robbie mengeluarkan selembar amplop dari saku celananya, lalu diberikannya padaku. "Nih, hari ini kau sekelas dengan Chloe, kan? Kalau dia datang, pastikan dia menerima amplop ini, ya?"

"Ya ampun, Robbie!" kataku, menepuk dahi. "Surat cinta-surat cintaan sudah nggak zaman sekarang! Boro-boro mau menerimanya, Chloe pasti akan langsung melemparnya ke tong sampah."

"Itu bukan surat cinta!" sela Robbie, mengerutkan wajah jengkel. "Lagian, bukan berasal dari aku."

"Ah, masa?" kataku. "Kalau begitu dari siapa?"

Robbie mengangkat bahu, kepalanya mengedik ke ujung koridor. "Tuh, si alis ulat bulu yang sedang meringis itu yang menyuruhku memberikannya pada Chloe. Amplopnya tadi masih harum, tapi setelah kubawa-bawa agak lama, baunya mulai hilang." Aku paham maksud Robbie yang memberikan amplop itu adalah si pemain bola, Ryan Lee. Cowok yang berambut mangkok dan bermata lebar seperti bola pingpong itu juga sudah lama naksir Chloe dari awal kami menginjakkan kaki sebagai _freshman_ di Leaf High. Tampaknya Robbie belum mengetahuinya. Kegigihan Ryan bisa disamakan dengan Robbie, tapi dia lebih frontal. Aku biasa menerima curhatan Chloe tentang Ryan yang berkali-kali mengiriminya coklat panda, bunga, atau ribuan kartu Valentine demi mengungkapkan cinta, tapi Chloe selalu menolaknya. Jadi, aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan Robbie. Sebaliknya, Robbie malah kebingungan. "Lho, apanya yang lucu? Perasaan aku tadi tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Kalau dia bilang ini bukan surat cinta," kataku kehabisan napas, "kutantang kau menyobek dan membacanya."

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti," Robbie menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan tampang polos. "Apa maksudmu aku punya saingan baru di sekolah ini dalam masalah cinta?"

" _Well_ ," kataku sambil menatap langit-langit, "kurasa begitu. Kau salah besar kalau menantang Callan memperebutkan Chloe, jadi…"

"Kalian berdua ngomongin aku, ya?"

JRENG! JRENG! JREEENG! Ternyata, Chloe yang baru saja datang sudah berdiri di belakang Robbie. Tangannya bersedekap, matanya menatap amplop di tangan Robbie dengan tajam.

"Benda apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah datang, Chloe!" kata Robbie girang. "Aku baru saja dapat amanah untuk menyampaikan amplop ini, tapi Bree malah membuatku bingung."

Chloe menatapku curiga. "Dari siapa ini?"

"Ryan," jawab Robbie tanpa dosa. Muka Chloe langsung berubah pucat.

" _WHAT_?!Si tukang pamet itu?! Ini pasti surat cinta lagi. Ogah!"

"Dia bilang bukan," kata Robbie, masih dengan nada polos yang sama.

"Buka sajalah!" saranku. Tangan Chloe tampak gemetar. Baru saja dia menyobek bagian atas amplop, tampak selembar kertas merah muda di dalamnya, terlipat dengan rapi.

"Sudah kuduga," gidik Chloe.

"Hei, kau belum melihatnya secara utuh!" kata Robbie. "Sini, biar aku yang membukakan untukmu. Kalau benar ini surat cinta, berarti dia harus berurusan dengan tinju mautku!"

"Aku tak merasa peduli," bisik Chloe padaku.

Robbie lalu menarik keluar kertas itu dari amplop, lalu meluruskannya. Saat kertas itu benar-benar terbuka, spontan ia memekik, "DEMI SETAN! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Sewaktu mengetahui apa isi kertas itu, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa lebih keras. Tak peduli apakah anak-anak lain bakal mendengar suara tawaku. Kertas merah muda itu berisi sebuah karikatur. Jelas sekali bahwa wajah karikatur itu adalah Chloe, tapi dari badan ke bawah ia hanya mengenakan bikini berwarna hitam. Kutatap Chloe, yang kini tampak seperti ikan kehabisan udara. _Speechless_.Dia bisa saja pingsan ke belakang kalau tidak kutopang dari belakang. Anak-anak termasuk Nicola, Connor, Daryl, Doug, bahkan Jeremy sama-sama berebut melihat dari pintu kelas karena ingin tahu, dan tawa mereka langsung meledak seperti mercon yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Sumpah, Chloe! Itu adalah karikatur terbaik yang pernah dibuat!" seru Jeremy yang sifat aslinya sudah kembali.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Dia pasti mata keranjang!"

"Siapa yang berani-berani, Chloe?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berjatuhan. Kulihat muka Chloe benar-benar merah sekarang. Aku dan Robbie saling berpandangan, tidak tahu harus ikut tertawa atau prihatin. Sementara itu, Ryan Lee yang rupanya terpanggil dengan keributan itu pun berjalan mendekat.

"Hei, _Guys_! Adakah sesuatu yang pantas kuketahui?"

Begitu melihat senyum kinclong Ryan, muka Chloe yang sudah berubah keunguan seperti terong pun terangkat. Hidungnya kembang-kempis seperti banteng naik darah. Tapi Ryan, yang entah bagaimana sama sekali nggak peka, malah tersenyum makin lebar padanya.

"Oh, halo, Chloe!" sapanya. "Kau sudah mendapat surat dariku, kah? Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"

 _Well_ , aku hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa Chloe marah. _Sangat marah_. Dan pada pelajaran Biologi dua jam setelahnya, Ryan masuk dengan mata kiri lebam dan pipi yang peyot. Nggak usah repot-repot bertanya kenapa bisa begitu.

Pada jam istirahat, bel berbunyi. Anak-anak bergegas menuju aula, sesuai dengan pengumuman yang tadi pagi ditempel. Aku berjalan bersama Robbie dan Chloe, yang masih sakit hati dengan 'surat cinta' tersebut.

"Kalau sampai dia berani melakukan hal itu lagi padamu," Robbie mengepalkan tangannya di atas tangan yang lain seperti orang siap bertinju, "aku nggak hanya akan membuatnya bonyok seperti itu! Akan kucincang dia, Chloe! Sumpah!"

Kalau emosinya memuncak, Chloe bisa jadi pendiam dan cuma bicara kalau ditanya. Pokoknya dia jadi versi cewek dari Callan, namun lebih mengerikan. Makanya aku memilih tidak ngobrol dulu dengannya. Sebagai murid kelas tiga, kami duduk di barisan paling belakang. Anak-anak kelas satu dan dua berada di depan kami, sibuk berkasak-kusuk. Iseng-iseng aku mencari di mana Callan berada. Ternyata dia di sana, di dekat pilar penyangga. Nangkring dengan gayanya yang khas. Percuma juga kuajak dia mendekat. Aku tak mau ambil risiko bentrok seperti di pasar terjadi lagi.

Miss Jovovich datang tak lama kemudian, didampingi asistennya. Di belakang juga berkumpul guru-guru termasuk Mr Grace, Miss Perry, Mr Shaw (yang tampak sumringah karena istrinya baru lahiran), Mr Guy, serta seorang guru berambut hitam asing yang belum pernah kami temui. Ada juga wakil kepala sekolah yang kami panggil Mr D. Nggak ada yang tahu nama aslinya siapa. Dia selalu diam tanpa ekspresi, memakai tongkat, dan matanya tinggal satu. Aku sama sekali nggak menyukai pria itu sejak pertama masuk Leaf High. Miss Jovovich lalu naik ke atas panggung yang disiapkan di sisi barat aula. Ia mengecek mikrofon, kemudian mulai bicara:

"Selamat datang, murid-murid Leaf High yang berbahagia. Aku senang kalian melaksanakan perintah dengan baik dan tertib. Langsung saja, sebagai kepala sekolah Leaf High yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kejadian dan kelangsungan proses belajar-mengajar di sekolah ini, aku ingin menyampaikan dua kabar gembira bagi kalian. Yang pertama datang dari kesiswaan, menurut laporan salah satu teman kalian. Ya, benar. Hal ini mengenai kasus obat terlarang yang ditemukan di sekolah. Tak perlu ditakutkan karena obat terlarang itu hanya sebuah serbuk bius yang langsung diamankan tepat waktu—" kudengar gumaman 'oooh' dan 'ya ya ya' dari berbagai penjuru "—namun pihak sekolah juga sudah bekerjasama dengan kepolisian dalam mengupas masalah ini, karena kami tak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Untuk kabar kedua, kalian tentunya sudah tahu—" Robbie bergumam 'he-eh' dengan ogah "—jadi kuminta kalian berdiri dan memberi sambutan hangat pada tamu-tamu kita dari Sandcastle. Silakan naik ke panggung!"

Tepuk tangan mulai bergema, meski terdengar ragu, saat empat orang muncul dari belakang panggung dan berdiri di sebelah Miss Jovovich secara berurutan. Aku menangkap ciri-ciri mereka cukup jelas satu sama lain. Yang pertama adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya, berkepala botak mengkilap, dengan hidung besar dan dua bekas luka merah pada kelopak mata kiri bawahnya. Yang kedua adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang dikucir dua. Matanya lebar dan perawakannya gagah. Yang ketiga anak laki-laki, sedikit lebih tinggi dari si anak perempuan. Badannya cukup kekar dan rambutnya cokelat gelap. Di sampingnya adalah tamu terakhir, yang penampilannya paling unik. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang sebaya denganku. Rambutnya merah menyala dan kulitnya sedikit pucat. Matanya yang tajam memiliki lingkaran hitam, entah alami atau sengaja dibikin, dan di dahinya, persis di atas alis kirinya yang tipis, terdapat tulisan aneh yang tak bisa kubaca.

"Murid-murid Leaf High yang berbahagia," kata Miss Jovovich dengan riang, "kepada Artorius Wormwood, kepala sekolah Sandcastle, aku persilakan memberi sambutan."

Tepuk tangan pendek terdengar. Pria botak itu mengambil alih mikrofon lalu bicara dengan suara berdentum:

"Terima kasih, semua. Sungguh bahagia rasanya bisa datang kemari dalam rangka kunjungan musim gugur yang menyenangkan ini. Kalian sudah tahu namaku, tapi izinkanlah saya juga memperkenalkan murid-murid terpilih ini. Dari kiri ke kanan, gadis berambut pirang ini, adalah Elizabeth. Dia adalah atlet senam yang sudah memenangkan banyak penghargaan internasional. Tahun ini dia lulus dari Sandcastle dan siap melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Sementara di sebelahnya, adalah adik laki-lakinya, Alex, pemenang olimpiade robotik tahun lalu di San Fransisco. Dan yang paling ujung adalah Everett. Dia sekolah lebih cepat dari anak seusianya dan tahun ini menyusul kakak perempuannya lulus dari Sandcastle. Baik, kurasa cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang, inti dari kunjungan persahabatan ini adalah sesuatu yang penting dilakukan. Yang paling utama adalah mempererat tali persaudaraan dan kerjasama antarsekolah sahabat. Karena itu, saya sebagai kepala sekolah Sandcastle memohon pada kalian—dengan sangat—dalam waktu kunjungan dua minggu yang singkat ini kami dapat diterima oleh kalian. Anggap saja anak-anak kami seperti teman kalian karena setelah ini mereka ditugaskan membuat laporan mengenai sekolah ini. Itu saja. Terima kasih."

" _Anggap seperti teman_?" celetuk Robbie. "Mereka ngomong aja nggak!"

"Kau ini jangan berprasangka buruk dulu!" kata Chloe. "Namanya juga baru kenal. Tapi, anak laki-laki berambut merah itu kelihatannya manis juga."

Aku mendengus. "Duh, tolong ya Chloe…"

Robbie tertawa jengkel. "Iya, sih, manis. Tapi alisnya itu, lho. Sebetulnya dia punya atau nggak, sih?"

"Diam, ah!" kata Chloe. "Kalau memang dia dari sononya begitu, jangan sekali-kali kau mengejeknya. Nggak baik, tahu?"

"Bodo amat!" kata Robbie. "Kita sudah punya si Alis Tebal dari Leaf High, kan? Sekarang kita punya Tanpa Alis dari Sandcastle."

Aku hanya membuat senyum simpul. Mataku masih tertuju ke panggung. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa aneh dengan orang-orang yang muncul tiba-tiba ini. Hanya perasaanku, kah? Kita lihat saja nanti.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **1)Boxing Day = hari membuka kado setelah Natal _—author's note_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Intro:** Aloha! Aku kembali! Wow, ternyata semakin banyak yang memberi support untuk cerita ini, ya! I'm so happy! Setelah chapter ini, aku ingin hiatus sejenak menulis, karena aku harus menghadapi tes di perguruan tinggi tanggal 9 Juni besok. Setelah tanggal itu, aku akan kembali mengupdate chapter buat kalian. Gak apa2 kan? :) Maaf kalau ada kesalahan ketik dalam cerita sebelumnya, hehehe... dan terima kasih untuk user Mei yang mengoreksinya :") Moga-moga di chapter ini nggak, ya... hehehe...

Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, enjoy this chapter! - author

 **PART TWENTY**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Setelah acara penyambutan di aula selesai, kami kembali ke dalam kelas masing-masing untuk meneruskan pelajaran. Tamu-tamu kami—lebih tepatnya ketiga aneh itu—akan memasuki kelas-kelas yang berbeda sesuai pilihan mereka sendiri, dan sesuai tingkatan mereka. Aku bersyukur mereka nggak memilih kelas yang sama denganku. Yah, paling tidak _salah satu_ dari mereka tidaksekelas denganku. Jujur, aku benar-benar kesal karena waktu istirahat kami jadi terpotong jadi sepuluh menit akibat penyambutan itu.

"Padahal aku lapar sekali!" aku mengadu pada Bree saat kami mengambil buku di loker. "Aku sama sekali belum makan!"

"Nanti, kan, ada istirahat kedua waktu makan siang," kata Bree tak acuh. "Nggak usah terlalu membesar-besarkan, deh."

"Tetap saja! Kau, kan, tahu kita nanti sekelas pas pelajaran Kimia," ujarku sambil membanting pintu loker. "Aku benci Kimia. Aku benci kalau harus berurusan dengan tabel periodik dan perhitungan molekul."

"Kau membenci _semua pelajaran_ ," tukas Bree, tersenyum simpul. "Karena kau selalu mengatakannya setiap masuk kelas manapun."

"Nggak, kali ini berbeda," ujarku yakin. "Aku _benar-benar_ benci Kimia. Terutama kalau sedang lapar. Aku butuh karbohidrat dan beberapa potong kalium sekarang."

"Terserah, deh," potong Bree seraya melangkah pergi, membalas lambaian tangan Chloe dari kejauhan. "Satu hal yang penting: kalium itu bukan berupa potongan!"

"Hei, aku berpikir apakah kalium bisa dimakan dalam bentuk cair!"

"Bodo amat!"

Huh, dasar Bree! Dia sama sekali nggak peka dengan apa yang kurasakan!

 _Grummm…_

Itu suara perutku. Kalau sudah keroncongan perutku pasti akan berbunyi seperti traktor mogok.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu, Kaye!"

Aku membalikkan badan. Kulihat Callan berdiri di belakangku sambil bersandar di pintu lokernya.

"Kau lagi!" geramku. " _Perfect timing_ , McFadden!"

Callan mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau memang nggak suka pelajaran Kimia, kenapa kau mencantumkannya di jadwal harianmu? Dasar tolol."

"Menirukan katamu kemarin di pasar— _itu bukan urusanmu_ , Mister!" kataku. "Lagian, kau juga nggak selalu menaruh ketertarikan pada jadwalmu, bukan? Ngapain repot-repot mengurusi jadwalku?"

Callan menyeringai. "Jadi, status persaingan kita masih sama, ya? Kau sama sekali tak mau berdamai?"

"Ngapain aku repot-repot berdamai dengan orang sepertimu? Buang-buang waktu!" sergahku.

"OK," kata Callan, memasang _headphone_ di sekeliling lehernya dengan santai. "Aku juga tak mau berdamai denganmu."

Huh, dasar cowok menjengkelkan! Besok Selasa aku latihan karate, dan dia pasti ada di sana juga. Akan kuajak dia duel, supaya dia bisa mencicipi tendanganku tepat di mukanya yang cantik itu.

 _Grummm_ …

Perutku yang malang berbunyi lagi. Ah, persetan dengan perut lapar! Aku menyusul dengan ogah-ogahan menuju lab Kimia. Dan begitu aku melihat kertas-kertas putih tertata rapi di atas bangku, aku langsung tahu apa yang bakal terjadi saat itu. Anak-anak yang baru saja datang pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Terlihat betul dari raut wajah mereka. Tapi, guru yang menyambut kami di dalam kelas agaknya bahagia sekali dengan kedatangan kami.

"Itu, kan, guru asing yang tadi di aula," bisik Bree dekat telingaku. "Itu, lho, yang berambut hitam dan berkacamata—yang berdiri di samping Mr Grace!"

"Oh, iya," balasku, baru ingat. "Jadi, dia guru Kimia?"

"Selamat datang, Anak-anak," sapa guru tersebut. "Silakan duduk, silakan duduk. Aku tak mau membiarkan kalian pegal karena berdiri terus. Duduklah, oke? Mari, jangan malu-malu." Aksen guru itu aneh sekali. Dia pasti berasal dari luar Kepulauan Britania.

Aku, Bree, dan Chloe bertukar pandang kebingungan. Kami lalu duduk. Aku di samping Bree, berseberangan dengan meja Callan, sebelum aku pindah gara-gara melihat raut tajam di muka Chloe. Menurutku, dia hanya modus. Tapi, kalau dia pikir hal itu bisa menghentikan pertikaianku dengan si McFadden, kupersilakan dia bertukar tempat denganku. Callan sendiri tidak bereaksi apa-apa, malah sibuk memilih lagu di IPod-nya. Guru asing itu lalu berdiri di dekat papan tulis sambil menggoreskan huruf-huruf menggunakan kapur. Huruf-huruf itu adalah T, I, R, S, C, H, S, P, R, I, F, O, E, M, I, T, S, Y, dan R—semua menggunakan huruf kapital. Kami hanya melongo menatap huruf-huruf itu, termasuk si sok pintar Callan. Mukanya kelihatan mengerut karena berpikir. Apa maksudnya huruf-huruf itu?

"Nah, kali ini aku akan memberi kalian teka-teki," kata guru itu ceria. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shikuya. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya, bukan? Aku adalah guru Kimia pengganti, karena guru kalian yang lama memutuskan pensiun lebih dini. Di tempat tinggalku yang lama, di Jepang, aku pernah bekerja sebagai guru khusus anak-anak tunarungu. Tapi kemudian, aku mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah dan memutuskan berhenti. Aku kuliah di Birmingham University dua tahun untuk menyelesaikan S2-ku, kemudian melamar kerja lagi menjadi guru di kota yang sama. Sungguh kehormatan besar Leaf High bisa memilihku sehingga bisa bertemu dengan kalian! Oh, ya! Lihat wajah-wajah itu! Mereka bilang anak-anak Leaf High penuh dengan semangat, bukan? Jadi, untuk menguji seberapa semangat kalian hari ini, aku akan memberi kalian teka-teki. Ya? Tidak susah, kok. Kalian hanya perlu menuliskan jawabannya di kertas yang tersedia di meja kalian, lalu mengumpulkannya padaku! Teka-tekinya adalah menyusun frase dari huruf-huruf di papan tulis itu!" dia menunjuk dengan bersemangat. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan membagikan pulpen-pulpen khusus pada kalian. Ah, ya, ada di dalam kotak ini!" dia lalu mengeluarkan kotak karton kecil dari bawah meja guru yang masih disegel. Dibukanya kotak dengan sekali robek, lalu tampak olehku berbatang-batang pulpen berwarna ungu yang berkelap-kelip kalau terkena cahaya.

"Ya ampun, pulpen yang sangat cantik!" bisikku pada Bree, dan dia mengangguk setuju.

"Silakan bagi pulpennya dari depan, ya," kata guru kami. "Mulai dari Anda… Mr…"

"Savory," jawab Daryl yang memang duduk paling depan. "Daryl Savory."

"Savory, ya?" kata Mr Shikuya, mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, aku hampir lupa! Tulis juga nama kalian di pojok kanan atas kertas, ya, supaya aku bisa mengenal kalian lebih baik. OK?"

Pembagian pulpen berlangsung dalam diam. Tak kulihat satupun anak yang terlihat antusias, tapi aku amat bersyukur. Setidaknya, kami tidak melulu menghadapi atom dan molekul sepanjang waktu. Saat aku mendapatkan kotaknya, kuambil sebatang pulpen sebelum kusalurkan pada Bree, kemudian Bree menyalurkannya pada Chloe. Namun, Chloe sama sekali tidak menyambut kotaknya. Dia malah duduk di sana, menatap guru baru kami dengan mata melebar.

"Shhh… Chloe!" bisik Bree, mengacung-acungkan kotak tak sabar. "Giliranmu mengambil…"

"Jadi ternyata Anda!" mendadak Chloe bangkit dari duduknya seraya menunjuk Mr Shikuya. Semua penghuni kelas kini menoleh padanya, termasuk si guru baru, yang kelihatan sangat bingung.

"Ap—apa yang kau maksud, Miss?" tanya Mr Shikuya sambil membetulkan kacamata bulatnya yang miring.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi!" tukas Chloe, suaranya meninggi dan dadanya kembang-kempis menahan emosi. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu, _Thomas Hyde_!"

Anak-anak saling bertukar pandang heran, beberapa berbisik-bisik dan bertanya-tanya, dan Callan tampak memandang Chloe dengan dahi yang lebih berkerut dari sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan Bree. _Thomas Hyde_? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang itu. Hatiku mencelos. Dia adalah penjahat yang ada di koran Sabtu lalu! Dan Chloe mengatakan bahwa… guru Kimia kami… adalah _orang itu_? Bagaimana bisa? Nicola yang duduk di depan Chloe mendesis pada temannya itu, "Ya Tuhan, Chloe, apa-apaan?"

"Dia adalah Hyde!" Chloe mendesak. Belum pernah selama aku bersekolah di Leaf High melihat Chloe begitu impulsif dan berapi-api, seolah dia anggota dewan yang tengah memperjuangkan pendapatnya. "Aku tahu itu!"

"Sungguh disayangkan, Miss," kata Mr Shikuya sambil terbatuk-batuk kering. "Aku tidak kenal dengan orang bernama Hyde maupun Thomas. Jadi, kuharap kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan bersikap dewasa."

"Siapa, sih, Hyde itu?" seorang anak perempuan memberanikan diri bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Ayahmu pasti tak pernah membaca koran pagi," cemooh Daryl. "Tom Hyde adalah penjahat yang kabur dari penjara hari Sabtu kemarin."

"Jadi, kau pikir aku ini _penjahat_?" suara Mr Shikuya mencicit dan mukanya memerah. "Ya ampun, tega sekali kau! Aku baru saja masuk kelas hari ini, Miss, dan yang kuharapkan adalah sambutan hangat, bukannya celaan."

" _Please,_ Chloe, duduklah," kata Bree sambil memandang wajah Chloe yang tak kalah merah karena emosi. Kelas menjadi hening. Chloe akhirnya duduk kembali di bangkunya, tapi raut mukanya tak berubah. Anak-anak di sekitarku tampaknya berpikir bahwa Chloe sudah gila, sehingga tak henti-henti memandangnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Mr Shikuya seraya mengangguk tegas. "Sudah dapat pulpen semua, kan? Nah, sekarang, silakan kalian pacahkan teka-tekinya. _Waktu kalian hanya lima menit_! Ingat, kalian harus kerja sendiri, OK? Jangan lupa nama kalian di pojok kanan atas!"

Sesaat kemudian, semuanya tampak serius berpikir untuk menyusun huruf-huruf di papan tulis. Pasti itu sebuah kata yang simpel, tapi sesimpel apapun, susah juga memecahkannya. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang gatal. Tangan kiriku yang tadinya bersih kini malah penuh dengan _doodle_ pesawat tempur dan coretan tangan—potret kebingungan seorang Robbie. Ugh! Sudah lebih dari dua puluh frase kupikirkan, tapi tidak ada yang sesuai. Kulihat Bree juga sedang berpikir sambil menggerigiti pangkal pulpennya. Aku bingung… kira-kira frase apa dalam bahasa Inggris yang hanya menggunakan satu huruf E? Mana waktu tinggal dua menit lagi! Selagi aku masih berpikir, tahu-tahu Callan sudah mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Mr Shikuya tersentak.

"Ah! Kau sudah selesai, Mr…?"

"McFadden," jawab Callan tanpa ekspresi.

"Wow, itu tadi cepat sekali, Mr McFadden!" puji Mr Shikuya sambil bertepuk tangan. Diambilnya kertas dari meja Callan lalu ia manggut-manggut. "Namamu juga sudah tertera. Bagus sekali! Aku menunggu yang lain! Masih ada satu menit untuk berpikir. Kalau sudah ketemu, angkat tangan dan katakan kalau kalian sudah selesai. Ayo, ayo!"

Tak lama kemudian, Daryl mengacungkan tangan, tapi tidak bicara. Mr Shikuya dengan gembira menyambutnya.

"Ah, Anda rupanya, Mr Savory! Yak, silakan yang lain! Waktu tinggal lima puluh detik!"

Sial! Frase apa yang bisa kupikirkan lagi sekarang?! Aku melihat satu per satu anak yang lain buru-buru mengangkat tangan sambil berteriak, "Saya selesai! Saya selesai!" Mr Shikuya menghampiri mereka satu per satu dengan menggebu-gebu. "Oh, ya! Aku tahu ini bakalan seru! _Tiga puluh detik_!"

Aku tak tahu harus menuliskan apa. Sungguh! Kepalaku seperti mau meledak! Kertasku masih kosong dan putih bersih. Chloe lalu mengangkat tangan juga, dan saat Mr Shikuya mengambil kertasnya, dia hanya menatap dengan kecut.

"Dua puluh detik!" Mr Shikuya mengumumkan. "Jangan ada lembar jawaban yang kosong!"

Anak-anak yang lain kini sudah meluruskan tubuh dan mengobrol. Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiran, menatap kertas kosongku. Tapi kemudian, aku merasa seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengat tulang belakangku. Dengan pasrah, kugoreskan ujung tinta pulpen ungu yang feminin itu ke atas kertas. _Sreeeetttt…_

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Yak! Waktu habis!" kata Mr Shibuya. Sebelum detik kelima, aku sudah mengumpulkan kertas. Uah! Melelahkan sekali! Leherku terasa pegal dan kaku. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan minta balsem ke UKS, atau mungkin aku bisa numpang tidur di sana.

"Wah, ternyata kalian semua cerdas-cerdas, ya?" kata Mr Shikuya sambil membuka-buka kertas yang kami kumpulkan satu per satu. "Hmmm, jawaban kalian semuanya benar! Frase yang kutulis di depan kelas ini adalah _SPIRIT OF CHEMISTRY_! Apa maksudnya itu?" dia bertanya seraya melirik sekeliling, tapi kemudian menjawab sendiri, "Yak! Itulah mengapa aku sangat tertarik mengajar Kimia, Anak-anak. Kimia adalah pelajaran yang mengungkap rahasia semua zat di muka bumi ini. Oh, bukan hanya itu, tapi zat-zat yang menyusun zat-zat pembentuk jagad raya—semua dipelajari lewat Kimia! Ilmu yang sangat universal dan bisa digunakan dalam berbagai keperluan. Mencetak buku, kau perlu tinta. Dari mana tinta? Tentu saja dari bahan-bahan khusus! Dari mana bahan-bahan khusus itu? Tentu dari reaksi kimia! Menakjubkan, bukan? Yak! Aku yakin kalian juga sependapat denganku. Makanan? Minuman? Gizi yang terkandung di dalamnya? Mana bisa kita tahu tanpa Kimia?"

 _Oh, bagus_ , batinku. _Sekarang perut laparku kembali begitu mendengar kata 'makanan.'_

"Tapi, aku di sini paling terkesan dengan Mr McFadden," Mr Shikuya menoleh pada Callan. "Cerdas dan cepat! Jenis murid seperti itulah yang dibutuhkan negeri ini!"

Aku membuang napas lewat hidung dengan jengkel. Menurutku Callan bisa menggarapnya karena kebetulan saja!

"Bagus, bagus!" kata Mr Shikuya sambil menyusun kertas-kertas itu kembali. "Baiklah, kurasa lain kali aku akan membuat teka-teki yang lebih sulit. Karena sepertinya… _ya Tuhan, apa ini_?"

Dia mengangkat salah satu kertas dan menghadapkannya ke kami agar kami bisa melihat isinya. Sebuah gambar pesawat ruang angkasa yang memiliki roket pendorong di belakang sayapnya tengah mendarat di sebuah lingkaran menyerupai bulan. Di bawah gambar itu terdapat tulisan besar-besar dengan huruf balok.

 _I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT PHRASE IT IS, SO LET ME GO TO THE MOON_.

Mr Shikuya memicingkan mata saat membaca nama pemilik kertas itu.

"Kaye…? _Mr Kaye_?"

Aku hanya meringis. Yak! Kalian sudah menduganya, bukan?

"Dasar!" Bree menyenggol sisi kiri tubuhku dengan gemas. "Dasar—kau—otak sosis sapi! Untung tadi bukan ulangan atau semacamnya!"

"Lho, yang penting lembar jawabannya, kan, tidak kosong!" kataku tak peduli. "Soal Callan, kuharap dia kenyang dengan semua pujian yang manis itu."

Bree menghela napas. "Kau ini… memangnya kau sungguh tidak mau berdamai dengannya, ya?"

Aku menggeleng sambil memijat-mijat tengkukku yang masih kaku. "Dia juga nggak mau, kok. Ugh, kau mau mengantarku ke UKS sebentar, Bree? Habis ini kau juga pelajaran Sastra, kan?"

"Hei, Chloe!" panggil Bree sewaktu melihat cewek itu. Dia masih tampak muram, dan dia mendekat tanpa melihat wajahku.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Bree, menarik Chloe lebih dekat, sementara dia sendiri menjauh dariku, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka sedikit.

"Dari mana kau punya asumsi seperti itu di kelas tadi?" bisik Bree.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu," jawab Chloe, mendesah. "Mungkin saja aku salah—tapi, aku hanya merasakan bahwa sesuatu dalam dirinya mirip dengan penjahat itu."

"Sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tahu saja. Sewaktu dia mengenalkan diri, aku langsung mendapat gambaran soal pria berkacamata itu."

"Oh, jadi, kalian tertarik dengan si Hyde itu, ya?" aku menimbrung. "Sejak kapan cewek-cewek seperti kalian juga suka pada berita kriminal? Setahuku kalian hanya sibuk mengobrol dengan Nicola soal…"

Mendadak kedua cewek itu mengalihkan pandangan padaku, mata mereka sama-sama membuka lebar. "Tunggu, tadi kau bilang ' _juga_ ,' Robbie?" tanya Bree tajam.

Aku langsung mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sial, ketahuan, deh! Tak kupikirkan bahwa Bree bisa secermat itu.

"Apa maksudmu berkata 'juga,' Robbie?" Chloe memandangku lurus-lurus. Aku tak menyangka situasinya bakal jadi seserius ini. Aku hanya terdiam, menatap kedua anak perempuan yang kini memojokkanku tersebut.

Bree maju selangkah di depan wajahku. "Kau tahu soal Hyde?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tahu tentang dia?" kataku, berusaha tidak kelihatan gentar. "Kalian mau menginterogasiku atau apa?"

"Kalau kau tahu soal dia," kata Bree, suaranya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, "maka kau tidak sendirian."

Sekarang aku paham maksud mereka. Kubalas Bree dengan seringai lebar, "Jadi, selama ini kita saling menyimpan rahasia, ya?"

Wajah tegang Bree dan Chloe berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Kalau kau mau bekerjasama dengan kami, akan sangat kuhargai," kata Chloe, meletakkan tangannya di pundak kananku. Gila! Baru kali ini aku merasakan sentuhannya selain bukan di pipiku, dan kali ini tidak menimbulkan bekas bonyok di kulitku.

"Hei, hei, kalian tak usah bersikap dramatis begitu, dong!" kataku, tertawa. "Tentu saja aku mau bekerjasama dengan kalian! Tapi, omong-omong, beritahu aku, apa yang membuat kalian tertarik dengan si Hyde ini?"

"Ha! Kalau soal itu," kata Bree, "kita tak boleh membicarakannya di sekitar sini. Terlalu berisiko. Begini saja, pulang sekolah nanti kumpul saja di perpus. Kita bisa berdiskusi bertiga dan membuka rahasia masing-masing dengan aman."

"Ide yang bagus," kataku. "Tak ada yang bakalan curiga dengan murid-murid yang pergi ke perpustakaan!"

"Yah, kau benar," kata Chloe. "Tak ada yang curiga pada kita, tapi sebentra lagi mungkin ada yang curiga pada _mereka_."

Aku dan Bree mengernyit bingung. "Mereka siapa?"

Chloe memalingkan kepala ke lab Kimia yang baru saja kami tinggalkan. Di pintu, kulihat Mr Shikuya sedang mengobrol serius dengan Callan. Ekspresi mereka sama-sama menyiratkan sesuatu. Percakapan mereka tak bisa kudengar, tapi Callan tampak menggeleng kuat-kuat dan Mr Shikuya tampak memaksakan sesuatu padanya dengan ekspresif. Lalu, Callan meninggalkan pintu lab dengan langkah-langkah cepat, melintasi koridor. Aku, Bree, dan Chloe buru-buru membalikkan badan begitu Mr Shikuya menoleh pada kami. Kulangkahkan kaki dengan pelan, diikuti Bree dan Chloe di belakangku.

"Mungkin kau salah menduga kalau dia mirip Hyde," kata Bree pada Chloe. "Tapi, dia cukup menakutkan juga."

Aku setuju dengan Bree. Sekilas, tatapan Mr Shikuya memang tajam mengarah pada kami, dan aku tak bisa menjamin bahwa giliran dia yang curiga pada gerak-gerik kami. Oh, aku salah! Bukan _hanya_ dia yang curiga dengan gerak-gerik kami.

Siswa Sandcastle itu, si rambut merah yang riasan wajahnya mirip vokalis Green Day itu, tengah mengawasi kami dari atas tangga dekat kamar mandi. Dan sinar mata hijaunya bahkan lebih tajam dari Mr Shikuya.

Aku menelan ludah.

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 21

**Intro: Konnichiwa! Terima kasih sudah menunggu dengan sabar luar biasa! Aduh, aku benar-benar rindu sekali ingin ngepost semalam, tapi ternyata kondisi berkata lain. Aku mengerjakan malam hari gara-gara sorenya mengurusi kucing, lalu malah ketiduran di depan laptop! Hiks! Aku mohon maaf sudah membiarkan kalian menunggu lama. Chapter 21 kali ini cukup sulit karena aku mencoba menggabungkan beberapa kisah sebelumnya menjadi satu. Dan seperti dua chapter sebelumnya, aku masih akan melibatkan tokoh baru. Fans-fans Gaara pasti sudah bersiap, kan? Hahaha… Anyway, sekali lagi maaf sudah menunggu lama, maaf juga apabila ada salah kata (berhubung virus typo tengah menyerangku), dan enjoy!** **\- author**

 **PART TWENTY-ONE**

 **(BREE)**

Robbie dan Chloe datang terlambat sore itu. Perpustakaan sudah sepi, dan hanya ada beberapa anak kutu buku yang masih betah berlama-lama sambil mencari bahan pelajaran. Aku sendiri membenamkan kepala pada novel Agatha Christie yang besarnya cuma sekepalan tangan. Ketika mereka memberiku isyarat di pintu perpus, kuberitahu mereka supaya masuk lewat rak buku yang tinggi-tinggi, berhubung yang akan kami bicarakan cukup rahasia.

"Aku tadi sampai izin tidak latihan musik," Chloe memberitahuku dengan suara pelan. "Untungnya Miss Perry percaya pada alasan yang kubuat. Kubilang padanya kalau aku dan kau sudah janji akan mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Wah, alasan murahan!" komentarku. "Kau sendiri, Robbie?"

"Yah, aku nggak ada kerjaan sih sore ini," jawabannya. Robbie hanya mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, mau dimulai dari mana, nih?"

"Tergantung siapa yang memulainya," kata Chloe. "Kami atau kau?"

"Hei, ayolah, topik kita kan sama!" keluh Robbie. "Soal Hyde, kan? Kalian bisa memberikanku alasan mengapa kalian begitu tertarik pada kriminal seperti dia!"

"Oh, oke," kataku, merasa bersalah. Robbie benar, suasana ini menjadi semakin tegang saja kalau tidak ada yang berterus terang. Akhirnya, dibantu Chloe, aku menceritakan padanya semua pengalaman kami. Tidak semuanya, sebetulnya. Bagian Colin menelepon kubiarkan tetap rahasia. Sekelumit kisah kuceritakan mengenai pria di halte itu, juga mengenai wawancara kami dengan ayah Nicola. Selain itu, aku juga memberitahu Robbie tentang kaitan penjual koran dan pencopet yang kami kejar waktu itu. Robbie—tak seperti biasanya—kali ini sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan cerita kami. Aku menduga bahwa dia ingin sekali menanyakan banyak hal, tapi dia memilih diam, dan kuhargai hal itu. Takkan kuberi dia kesempatan bicara sebelum kami selesai.

"Jadi," akhirnya Robbie menanggapi, "selama ini kalian memata-matai dua orang, ya?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," kata Chloe sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf, selama ini kami harus bersikap hati-hati karena kami tak bisa mempercayai siapapun," kataku.

"Tapi, mengapa kau tidak pernah cerita, Bree?" sergah Robbie, menatapku tajam. "Kau menganggapku teman dekat, tapi kau tidak pernah cerita soal ini padaku?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kami _tidak_ bisa mempercayai siapapun!" tegasku. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, Robbie. Oke? Sekarang intinya, kami sudah berterus terang dan kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Kau bilang Bree tidak berterus terang padamu, padahal kalian sudah berteman dekat," kata Chloe pada Robbie, agak mencibir, "padahal kau juga tidak mau menceritakan apapun padanya! Payah!"

"Aduh, baiklah," keluh Robbie sambil mengusap wajahnya jengkel. "Giliranku memberi laporan singkat."

Ternyata, kisah Robbie tidak hanya menjangkau seluk-beluk Hyde. Melalui lidahnya sendiri, ia bicara soal kaitan Hyde dengan _website_ khusus yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan cara _hacking_. Sepanjang kisah, aku hanya bisa melongo membayangkan luasnya dunia mata-mata yang telah dia akses selama ini—tanpa sepengetahuanku. Chloe juga tampaknya heran, sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Klan-klan itu…" aku bergumam di sela-sela kisah Robbie, kemudian menoleh cepat ke arah Chloe. "Uzumaki… Uchiha… Senju… Jepang… negara itu… bukankah kita pernah membahas tentang Jepang?"

"Benar!" seru Chloe. "Bree, istilah-istilah itu! _Bushido_ dan semacamnya!"

"Oh, iya!" aku mendadak teringat.

"Apaan, sih?" Robbie mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

"Waktu kami dikejar-kejar anak buah Hyde, kami mendengar kata-kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang diucapkan oleh pengejar kami," jelasku. " _Bushido_ artinya tata krama para samurai, lalu ada juga _Ronan_ atau _ronin_ —entahlah, lalu yang terakhir _uchi… uchiwa_." Tiba-tiba, punggungku serasa ditarik sebuah kabel yang menghubungkanku dengan generator listrik, dan aku _shock_ sendiri dengan ucapanku.

"Itu dia!" aku tanpa sadar menggebrak meja begitu keras sampai pengunjung perpus lainnya menoleh pada kami, lalu cepat-cepat mengubah suaraku menjadi bisikan, "Selama ini ke mana saja aku? _Uchiwa_ dibaca seirama dengan _Uchiha_ , kan? Jadi, itu berarti laporan Robbie dan laporan kita akurat, Chloe!"

"Aku masih belum mengerti," ujar Chloe lambat-lambat. "Maksudnya?"

"Kalian duduklah, dan biarkan sang guru memberikan teori," kataku sambil tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "Nah, Chloe, kau sering membaca Sherlock Holmes, bukan? Dari semua bukti yang ia dapatkan, ia selalu bisa menarik kesimpulan dan teori yang kuat. Menurutku, sudah jelas bahwa rencana penculikan itu hanyalah semacam selubung untuk menutupi fakta. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin? Pertama, bagaimana orang selihai dan selicik Hyde repot-repot menyusun rencana penculikan bersama antek-anteknya, dan mengincar seorang anak SMA yang bahkan nggak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia mata-mata? Kedua, jelas pada buronan-buronan itu. Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya, dan Sakon—yang keempatnya terjerat hukum dari kasus yang berbeda—bisa bersamaan kabur padahal hanya dua diantara mereka yang saling kenal! Aneh kalau kalian nggak merasa curiga!"

"Jelas bahwa Hyde-lah otak di balik kaburnya mereka!" timpal Robbie.

"Tepat!" anggukku. "Itu dugaanku sebelum orang berwajah vampir itu muncul."

"Maksudmu Joseph?" kata Chloe.

"Yep," kataku. "Alasan ketigaku adalah tato ular itu. Dari hasil riset Google, tato ular iu merupakan lambang orde yang sudah mati. Aku sudah pernah cerita pada Chloe. Lupakan soal barang antik di Stables Market. Joseph adalah pemilik asli tato itu, dan kemudian kita mendapatkan si pencopet. Kalian paham sekarang, kan?"

Kulihat wajah-wajah kedua temanku sedikit ruwet, terlebih Robbie yang kelihatannya dari tadi cuma melongo mendengar penjelasanku yang terakhir. Chloe sendiri masih berusaha menangkapnya dengan hati-hati.

"OK, aku paham," kata Chloe, mengulum bibirnya dan satu tangannya menopang dagu.

"Eh, Bree…" kata Robbie, memijat-mijat keningnya. "Jadi, kau mau menyimpulkan bahwa anak tak berguna itu—maksudku Callan—tahu sesuatu yang kita bertiga nggak tahu?"

"Bukan begitu kesimpulannya, Mr Kaye," kataku sabar. "Meskipun aku juga menduga hal yang sama, tapi bukan itu yang mau kusimpulkan. Maksudku, apabila rencana penculikan ini merupakan lelucon, itu sama sekali bukan lelucon yang patut ditertawakan. Sedangkan orang-orang Hyde pasti sudah tahu tentang klan-klan itu, termasuk klan Uchiha. Hyde punya hubungan khusus dengan klan ini. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana caranya dia menyangkutpautkan kepentingan dirinya, klan, dan keluarga McFadden? _Bushido_ itu jawabannya! Dia punya antek-antek, bukan? Dan tiap-tiap antek punya tata kelakuan sendiri yang harus dipatuhi, maksudnya dalam menjalankan peran. Dia sudah menyusun rencana sebelumnya, tinggal menutupinya dengan drama penculikan itu. Itulah sebabnya dia menyuruh orang-orangnya menangkap aku dan Chloe, karena dia tidak ingin kita terlibat dalam rencananya."

"Oh, iya, Bree," potong Chloe, setelah melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan pengunjung semakin berkurang. "Menurutmu, obat-obat bius yang diselundupkan itu—apakah tidak aneh kalau tak satupun dari petugas kepolisian tahu? Yah, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah tahu, tapi waktu Derrick masih jadi ketua OSIS dan kalian memilih menyembunyikannya, tidakkah ada petugas kepolisian yang curiga? Ayah Nicola misalnya?"

"Justru karena kami menyembunyikannya, tak ada yang tahu," jawabku. "Sekolah bukanlah lokasi yang cocok untuk penyelundupan obat bius, kecuali mengandalkan orang dalam."

"AHA!" mendadak Robbie menuding tepat di wajahku dengan telunjuknya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya, Bree!"

"Tapi, masalah ini kan jauh melenceng dari topik kita," kataku.

"Kita sudah terlalu banyak mendengar kata 'masalah,'" desah Robbie, pandangannya naik ke atap perpustakaan yang rendah. "Tapi sebelum kalian berpikir bahwa hanya Callan yang menjadi umpan, kalian harus tahu satu hal lagi tentang Hyde."

"Apa itu?" aku dan Chloe mendekat dengan antusias.

"A—aku—aku takut kalian akan pingsan mendengarnya…" Robbie menggigit-gigit bibir gelisah.

"Katakan saja pada kami, Robbie," kata Chloe. "Berterus terang saja, selama masih ada hubungannya dengan Hyde."

Robbie menelan ludah. "Yah… aku—dari tadi—belum memberi kalian laporan yang lengkap."

"Apa maksudmu?" kataku, memicingkan mata.

"Kalian sudah paham soal klan-klan itu, kan? Juga tentang pembunuhan di Irlandia itu?"

"Iya, kami tahu. Katakan saja, Robbie."

"Nah, menurut kalian, bagaimana kalau seandainya masih ada anggota dari klan Uzumaki yang masih hidup sampai sekarang dan menceritakan segalanya?"

Aku memandang Chloe dan Robbie bergantian, bingung.

"Karena…" Robbie menggaruk-garuk kaki sambil menyusun kalimat, sama sekali tidak mau memandang wajah penasaran kami. "Karena… kalian sudah bertemu dengan _dia._ Di sini, di perpustakaan, bersama kalian."

Entah selebar apa mulutku terbuka waktu Robbie mengatakannya, sementara Chloe langsung menyeletuk, "Robbie? Kau—kau serius? Kau adalah—?"

"Mengejutkan, ya?" kata Robbie, tampak lega tapi juga grogi di saat bersamaan. "Itulah kenapa aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan, karena ibuku adalah anggota klan Uzumaki yang dimusnahkan itu. Aku cukup bangga saat mengetahuinya, dan selama ini hanya aku, mereka, Jon, dan orangtua kandungku. Daryl mungkin tahu—meski dia hanya mengincar bayaranku."

"Kalau begitu…" Chloe tampak gemetar saat bicara. "Jangan-jangan bukan Callan sebetulnya yang mereka incar, tapi kau! Kau—kaulah yang mereka incar, Robbie."

" _Mereka_ yang mana dulu?" kata Robbie. "Organisasi atau penjahat-penjahat sialan itu?"

"Wah, diskusi kalian mengenai penjahat? Menarik sekali!"

Baik aku, Chloe, maupun Robbie tersentak kaget. Tahu-tahu, di belakang kami, berdiri dekat rak, ada Mr Grace. Maskernya kini mirip punya Hannibal Lecter di film _Silence of the Lambs_ , dan ia tampak membawa sebuah novel roman di tangan kiri. Pandangannya begitu tenang, namun justru itulah yang membuat kami tak bisa berkata-kata. Sial, sudah berapa lama dia di sana? Barusan, kah? Atau dia sudah menguping dari tadi? Tapi, Mr Grace malah terkekeh geli.

"Kalian tak perlu panik begitu, Anak-anak," ujarnya. "Aku juga tertarik pada pembicaraan kalian, jadi tak apa."

"A-A-Anda mendengar semuanya?" Chloe memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Eh?" Mr Grace tampak heran. "Semuanya bagaimana?"

Oh, syukurlah. Paling tidak dia tidak menguping. Aku, Chloe, dan Robbie menarik napas lega bersama-sama.

"Ah, tidak penting, kok," kata Chloe sembari nyengir. "Kami hanya berpikir—kalau Anda mendengar semuanya, berarti Anda tahu siapa yang kami bicarakan."

"Oho! Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu," kata Mr Grace enteng.

"Sungguh?" aku melebarkan mata.

"Ya!" jawab Mr Grace. "Si penjahat sinting Thomas Hyde, bukan? Mr Shikuya menceritakannya padaku siang tadi di ruang guru. Dia bilang bahwa kau—Miss Morgan—menuduh dialah penjahat itu! Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah Hyde?"

"Ah, soal itu…" Chloe tampak terpojok. "Eh… saya… saya hanya keceplosan, kok. Sungguh. Saya benar-benar bersalah."

"Untung dia memaafkanmu, Miss Morgan," kata Mr Grace sambil membalik novelnya. "Lain kali kau harus menjaga mulutmu, oke? Sayang sekali kalau siswa pintar seperti dirimu harus kena hukuman karena melakukan hal yang sama suatu hari nanti. Dia guru yang baik. Baiklah, kalau aku mengganggu diskusi kalian, aku permisi saja. Selamat sore!"

Setelah Mr Grace pergi, aku mengalih pada Chloe. "Nah, kalau begitu, kau bisa jelaskan padaku dan Robbie tentang kejadian di kelas itu, Chloe."

Chloe tidak menjawab. Hanya merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan HP, lalu ia menyodorkan sebuah foto pada kami dalam galerinya. Foto itu agak kabur, tapi memperlihatkan cukup jelas tangan Mr Shikuya. Tak ada yang aneh bagiku, awalnya, tapi saat kuperhatikan lebih rinci, di tangan Mr Shikuya ada sebuah coretan panjang aneh. Aku memperbesar foto menggunakan _zoom_ untuk melihat, dan ternyata coretan itu tidak asing bagi kami.

"Itu, kan, tato ular!" pekikku.

"Tato ular?" Robbie mengerutkan dahi. "Seperti punya Joseph?"

"Ya, tepat sekali," kataku. "Kau serius ini fotonya tadi, Chloe?"

"Kameraku tak mungkin berbohong," kata Chloe yakin. Mata hijau Chloe berputar gelisah selagi dia mengawasi Mr Grace membawa novel yang tadi dia baca ke penjaga perpus. Tak lama kemudian, seperti sudah digariskan, Mr Shikuya memanggil dari balik pintu perpus dan Mr Grace merespon dengan isyarat tangan. Ada yang aneh dengan tangan kiri Mr Shikuya. Tampak bahwa ia membalut jari-jarinya dengan kain kasa putih yang masih baru. Padahal, tadi di kelas tangannya tampak sehat. Ia dan Mr Grace mengobrol seperti teman lama dan mereka keluar perpus bersama-sama.

"Tangan yang diperban itu," aku berkata lambat-lambat. "Bukankah itu tangan yang kau potret tadi?"

" _Bloody hell_ ," kata Robbie.

"Mungkin intuisiku bisa salah atau aku terlalu frontal, tapi soal tangan itu sesuatu yang berbeda," ujar Chloe. "Dia bisa jadi melihatku mengambil gambarnya tadi, dan dia berusaha menutupi tato itu."

"Mungkin," kataku bimbang. "Dan sewaktu kamu nyolot, dia kelihatan agak terguncang."

"Satu lagi yang aneh," lanjut Chloe. "Dia tidak memberikan semua pulpen dalam kotak itu. Dia menyimpan salah satunya di saku."

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Robbie.

"Karena pulpen yang dia ambil tidak memiliki tinta ungu," jawab Chloe ringan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Dia berlagak menulis sewaktu menunggu kita selesai, dan kulihat bahwa tinta ungu pulpennya tidak membekas sama sekali di kertas," sahut Chloe. "Aku duduk berhadapan dengan meja guru, ingat? Dan yang dia tulisi adalah kertas jawaban Callan."

"Dan dia mengobrol dengan Callan sehabis pelajaran!" kata Robbie.

"Jadi semuanya jelas sekarang," simpulku. "Guru baru kita memang bermasalah. Tinggal bagaimana cara kita mengungkapnya secara bertahap."

" _Yeah_!" Robbie bersorak. "Dan untung saja aku satu tim dengan kalian! Setidaknya ada yang membantuku berpikir!"

Aku masih belum boleh pulang karena masih ada latihan anggar. Kuharap latihan kali ini berhadap-hadapan karena aku sedang semangat mengangkat pedang. Sambil mempersiapkan diri di ruang ganti, aku mengelap-elap pedangku menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Bree!"

"Hei, Brian!"

Cowok itu duduk di sebelahku. "Kau sendirian di ruang ganti? Yang lain sudah ke arena semua, lho."

"Pelatih sudah datang?" tanyaku.

Brian mengangguk. "Masih menjelaskan tentang turnamen."

" _Bloody hell_!Kenapa nggak dari tadi kau memberitahuku?!" Dengan buru-buru, aku membereskan peralatan anggar dan bergegas keluar ruang ganti. Brian hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dari tadi aku mencarimu, tahu," katanya jengkel. "Kebiasaan, deh. Ketua anggar macam apa itu?"

"Diam!" tukasku tanpa menoleh padanya. Untung pelatih kami orangnya sabar. Dia memaafkan keterlambatanku.

"Hari ini kalian akan bertarung dengan masing-masing anggota tim anggar," kata pelatih kami. "Demi melatih keluwesan dan kecepatan kalian, berhubung turnamen musim dingin semakin dekat. Bree sudah kuberitahu mengenai kewajiban kalian latihan tiga kali seminggu bukan?"

"Sudah, _Sir_ ," anak-anak menjawab.

"Baiklah," kata pelatih kami. "Tapi hari ini, bukan hanya kita yang akan berlatih anggar. Aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah Sandcastle, Mr Wormwood, bahwa muridnya akan ikut berlatih juga bersama kita. Aku harap kalian bersedia berlatih bersamanya."

Aku penasaran, begitu pula anak-anak. Siapa diantara ketiga bersaudara _absurd_ itu yang bakal ikut latihan bersama kami?

"Silakan masuk, Everett!"

Hatiku mencelos. Anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tampangnya mengerikan itu? _No way_! Tapi nyatanya, Everett melangkah masuk arena dari balik bayang-bayang tribun. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian khusus anggar warna putih. Di tangannya tergatung sebuah pedang keperakan yang berjenis _foil_ , pedang anggar yang tipis. Everett berhenti di sebelah pelatih lalu membungkuk. Anggota tim anggar yang berjenis kelamin wanita hanya tiga orang, termasuk aku. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik dan kutebak mereka _fangirling_ melihat Everett memberi kami senyum tipis lewat bibirnya. Rambut Everett agak disisir menutupi tanda di dahinya, lebih rapi dari waktu pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Nah, Everett akan memilih pasangan bertarungnya lebih dulu," kata pelatih sambil mengangguk pada anak itu. "Setelah ini, semua ambil posisi dan mulai latihan serang-hindar."

"Aku bersedia jadi pasangannya," kudengar Brian berbisik. "Daripada dia melayani anak-anak cewek genit itu, lebih baik dia merasakan pukulan pedangku tepat di matanya."

"Ha!" kataku mencibir. "Dia nggak akan mau berlatih dengan cowok lemas seperti dirimu."

"Kau sendiri?" balas Brian. "Jangan ngarep, ya!"

"Hiii, amit-amit," kataku bergidik. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa melayani seorang _newbie_."

Everett menghela napas, lalu untuk pertama kalinya, kudengar dia bicara. "Saya dengar ketua tim anggar Leaf High adalah juara kebanggaan sekolah ini, bukan? Kalau iya, saya ingin melihatnya sendiri."

Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar, terperangah. _No way_! Dia memilih _ku_? Brian tampak kecewa, sementara anak-anak cewek yang tadi _fangirling_ mendelik menatapku dengan tidak percaya, diikuti pasang-pasang mata lainnya. Hening. Aku merasa seperti terbenam dalam lautan tatapan itu, seolah sekelilingku adalah ruang hampa udara.

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus!" kata pelatih kami, di luar dugaan, memecah keheningan. "Bree akan sangat senang menemanimu berlatih. Ehm, apakah kau pernah main anggar sebelumnya, Everett?"

"Saya pernah latihan sewaktu kelas tiga SMP," jawab Everett. "Semoga saya belum lupa."

"Ah! Itu bagus!" kata sang pelatih. "Ayo, sekarang tak usah banyak bicara lagi! Ambil posisi masing-masing di arena dan mulai berhadapan!"

Aku menyeret pedang _foil_ -ku keluar dari tas, juga menenteng topengku di sisi kiri tubuh dengan enggan. Everett sedang melemaskan kaki dan melakukan pemanasan saat aku menghampirinya di tengah arena.

"Hai," kataku, agak grogi. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya berhadapan dengan orang yang tadi siang menguntitmu dari atas tangga! Semoga dia salah sangka.

"Namamu Bree, ya?" kata Everett pelan. "Nama yang unik."

"Tak usah membahas nama," kataku dingin. "Apakah Everett itu namamu, atau nama belakangmu, aku tak peduli."

Everett menyeringai. Kemudian, pelatih meniup peluit dan berseru, "Baik! Siapkan pedang. Hormat!"

Aku dan Everett sama-sama mengangkat pedang untuk memberi hormat. Tatapan kami saling bertemu. Setelah hormat, kami sama-sama memasang topeng dan memasang kuda-kuda. Kaki kami membentuk sudut 90 derajat dengan posisi tumit segaris. Kemudian pelatih memberi aba-aba, "Ya! Mulai!"

Aku menunggu Everett menyerang lebih dahulu. Serangannya mudah sekali ditebak, karena baru satu langkah, aku sudah bisa menangkisnya. Kemudian, aku memberinya serangan balik. Di luar dugaan, Everett berhasil menangkisku. Ujung pedang kami saling bertemu, kemudian kami sama-sama berhenti menyerang. Kami sama-sama melangkah dengan gerakan melingkar. Everett kembali menyerang, tapi aku menangkisnya lagi dengan sukses. Namun, dia memutarkan pedang dengan teknik yang sama sekali tak kuduga. Aku terlambat menghindar dan dia masuk, menyentuh pundakku dengan ujung _foil_ -nya.

"Itu tadi mudah," katanya dari balik topeng.

"Oh, ya?" balasku. Kami kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Rupanya, anak ini bukan sekedar _newbie_. Aku mulai duluan kali ini, dengan agak galak. Dia menghindar dan menangkis. Sesaat kemudian, aku menjejak maju secara mendadak untuk mengincar tubuh bagian kirinya, tapi ternyata dia bisa melihatnya lebih dahulu. Dengan posisi yang belum siap, lagi-lagi dia berhasil mengenaiku.

"Lagi-lagi mudah," Everett berkata.

"Diam sajalah!" kataku, lalu menangkis serangannya. Kami akhirnya sama-sama mengait pedang lagi, lalu kukeluarkan gerakan pamungkasku. Bunyi kaki kanan ke depan terdengar, diikuti kaki kiri yang menggesek lantai. Everett berhasil menghindar lagi, kemudian entah karena aku kurang fokus atau apa, aku lupa melindungi tubuhku lagi dan… aku kena. Pada saat itu, aku sedang kaget sehingga lupa menarik kaki ke arah yang benar. Secara tiba-tiba, sepatuku yang rata menggesek lantai dan aku terpeleset. Bunyi _'bruk'_ keras terdengar menggema di arena.

"Berhenti!" seru pelatih. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku memanas di balik topengku. Sial! Kalah sih kalah, tapi jatuh itu memalukan. Sakit, pula! Aku memandang ke atas sambil mengerang. Tangan bersarung putih Everett sudah terulur di depan wajahku.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang emosi," katanya. "Itu tadi lumayan."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menyambut uluran tangannya dengan rasa malu yang berkecamuk. Aku sadar bahwa pasangan-pasangan lainnya kini menoleh kepada kami dengan topeng di wajah, namun bisa kudengar gumaman mereka membicarakanku.

"Latihan cukup!" kata pelatih. "Silakan istirahat!" Kami akhirnya melepas topeng dan saling menghormat lagi, sebelum kembali ke dekat tribun untuk minum. Aku masih tak kuasa menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak? Reputasiku sebagai ketua tim dikacaukan oleh peristiwa kepeleset yang konyol ini. Belum lagi, anak-anak termasuk Brian mulai menggodaku.

"Kau harusnya merasa beruntung, Bree! Ditolong anak baru yang tampan dari sekolah tetangga!"

"Wah, kami jadi iri, lho!"

"Selamat atas jatuhnya, ya, Bree! Hati-hati habis ini jatuh cinta, lho!"

Mereka tertawa-tawa keras. Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Mukaku terasa terbakar sekarang. Kulirik Everett tampak duduk sendirian tak jauh dari kami, menenggak minumannya dalam diam. Semua menjadi tambah buruk ketika Brian memimpin anak-anak cowok bernyanyi, " _Celebrian and Everett did fencing under the tree! K-I-S-S-I_ —" Aku menutup telingaku rapat-rapat dengan tangan dan bergidik, tak mau mendengar kelanjutan lagu itu. Demi Tuhan, kuharap Everett tidak mendengarnya juga!

Bulan sudah muncul saat latihan kami benar-benar usai. Aku telah selesai mendata ulang peserta turnamen dan bersiap menuju parkiran sepeda, sebelum kudengar sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Hei! Ketua anggar!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Di bawah cahaya lampu parkiran, Everett menghampiriku.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" kataku tak peduli.

Everett melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku jadi ingin tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan dua anak itu tadi siang?"

"Kalau maksudmu Robbie dan Chloe, kami hanya berteman," jawabku, melepas standar sepeda. "Jadi kau memang memata-matai kami, ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Everett. "Kalian tampaknya lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan selain itu…" dia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk memeriksa suasana. "…bukan hanya kau yang punya masalah di sini."

"Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu. Sori, deh," kataku sembari menuntun sepeda keluar parkiran.

"Ya, kau mengerti," kata Everett tenang. "Bukan hanya Hyde yang harus kau takuti."

Aku berhenti secara mendadak. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya seperti disiram air es satu ember penuh. Kuputar mukaku menghadap Everett.

"Dengar, ya, Nak," kataku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau dan saudara-saudara anehmu rencanakan, tapi menjauhlah dariku dan teman-temanku!"

"Oh, aneh?" Everett menyeringai, lebih lebar dari waktu di arena. "Kau bilang kami _aneh_? Baiklah. Aku sudah menduga hal ini tidak mudah. Kalau kau memilih perang, maka perang-lah yang akan kau dapatkan. Karena kami sebetulnya menawarkan kedamaian," dia mengetuk dahinya sendiri, lalu berbalik. "Nah, selamat malam."

Setelah itu, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di parkiran sepeda. Kutatap langkah-langkahnya menjauh dengan lambat. Dia menoleh sedikit ke kiri untuk menatapku terakhir kalinya, kemudian menghilang melewati gerbang sekolah.

Aku hanya berdiri diam. Tanganku terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh. Saat dia menoleh tadi, aku sadar bahwa tanda di dahinya membentuk tulisan Kanji. Dulu aku pernah belajar tentang Kanji dan hanya sedikit yang bisa kuingat. Tapi dari kata-katanya tadi, aku tahu Kanji di dahinya itu berarti _'cinta_ , _'_ sebuah kata mematikan yang tak wajar dalam situasi seperti ini.

Benar juga. Bukan hanya kami yang punya masalah.

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 22

**PART TWENTY-TWO**

 **(EDEN)**

"Kau adalah harapan keluarga ini. Kau harus menerima apa adanya takdirmu. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya sebagai penerus kepemilikan perusahaan keluarga kita. Kau sudah besar, Eden. Kau mestinya sudah memikirkan bagaimana hidupmu kedepannya. Apa kau mau hidup tanpa masa depan seperti orang-orang yang menganggur di luar sana itu? Kau mau? Kalau tidak, maka pikirkanlah! Dengan memiliki perusahaan, kau sekaligus mempekerjakan semua pengangguran itu di bawah telunjukmu. Kau bukan hanya penyelamat keluarga Taylor, tapi juga penyelamat dunia kerja!"

Aku membenamkan muka pada kedua telapak tangan selagi menunggu datangnya taksi yang lewat di jalan. Mobil-mobil sedan yang parkir maupun yang berlalu di jalanan mengisi kesepian yang kurasakan malam itu. Tadi itu perkataan ayahku saat kami makan malam, hanya aku dan dia. Adik perempuanku belum pulang dari les piano.

Derrick juga pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan Ayah. Tapi konteksnya berbeda, karena dia mengacu pada kepemimpinan OSIS yang dia tinggalkan.

"Aku mundur bukan karena mereka, Eden," katanya. Saat itu, kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Derrick dan aku tinggal serumah sebagai sepupu, dan kami selalu melakukan apapun bersama sejak kecil. Namun kali ini, di masa-masa SMA, Derrick berpikir untuk memberiku kebebasan bermain dengan anak-anak cewek seusiaku. Alasannya karena dia tak mau terus membayang-bayangiku. Di sela-sela padatnya lalu-lintas, dia bicara lagi, "Aku mundur karena aku ingin memberimu kesempatan merasakan seperti apa pemimpin itu. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Ayahmu selalu membicarakan hal itu."

"Tapi, Derrick, bagaimana kalau aku tak sesuai?" protesku. "Selama ini sekolah sudah terbiasa dengan kepemimpinanmu. Lagipula, situasi genting seperti ini bisa menjadi sasaran penggosip untuk bikin berita yang nggak-nggak soal dirimu."

"Tekadku sudah bulat," kata Derrick, menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan badan kesiswaan dan Miss Jovovich. Kuserahkan tanggung jawabku padamu."

Angin malam yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering menyapu aspal. Aku merekatkan kancing jaket dan begitu ada lampu taksi menyala dari kejauhan, kulambaikan tangan untuk menyetopnya.

"Ke mana, _Miss_?" tanya si supir.

"Hoverside Mansion," jawabku.

"Ah, seorang Taylor, ya?" kata si supir sambil tersenyum. "Naiklah."

Memang sudah biasa orang-orang mengenal keluarga Taylor. Keluarga yang memiliki kekayaan nomor delapan di bawah Ratu Elizabeth dengan perusahaan kimia yang cukup terkenal di Eropa dan Afrika Selatan. Ayahku adalah CEO Taylor Industries yang mengurusi wilayah Britania Raya, sementara ayah Derrick tinggal di Norwegia mengurusi Taylor Industries cabang ranah Eropa. Aku tak tertarik dengan bidang marketing dan manajemen perusahaan, tapi ayahku selalu berkoar bahwa kelak aku-lah yang akan memimpin perusahaan menggantikan dirinya. Dia terus-terusan mendorongku mengembangkan _interest_ di dunia bisnis, dan aku terus-terusan meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak tertarik. Tapi ayahku selalu bersikap keras, dan ia mengatakan bahwa aku tak punya semangat kerja seperti anggota Taylor lainnya. Kenapa Ayah tidak merekomendasikannya pada Derrick saja? Derrick memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang lebih kuat, dan dia tidak mudah grogi seperti aku. Karena setiap kali aku berada dekat Robbie… ah, sudahlah.

Taksi berhenti saat lampu merah di pertigaan menyala. Pikiranku bertualang, mengingat kembali kata-kata Robbie.

" _Aku senang-senang saja membantu orang lain."_ Dan dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Robbie, di balik sifatmu yang dipandang menyebalkan bagi orang lain, ternyata kau punya hati yang sangat mulia. Hatiku terasa hangat.

Sesampainya di rumah, ternyata Ayah sudah pulang lebih dahulu. Dia berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dekat undak-undakan. Aku yang baru saja turun dan membayar taksi kaget melihat ekspresi mukanya yang tampak serius.

"Lho, Ayah, ada apa? Kupikir Ayah masih ada rapat?" tanyaku.

"Ayah hanya merasa lelah, jadi pulang lebih awal," jawabannya. Tapi aku yakin, dia punya lebih banyak jawaban dari yang dia keluarkan dari pikirannya.

"Oh," aku hanya bisa menjawab itu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi."

"Eden, tunggu sebentar!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku yang baru saja mau masuk rumah, lalu berbalik dengan kepala tertunduk. Ayahku lalu maju dan mengangkat daguku agar mataku bertemu dengan matanya yang tampak lelah dan tua, akibat ribetnya mengurusi bisnis. Aku menunggu Ayah mulai bicara, siap menghadapi apapun yang akan dia katakan padaku.

"Eden," kata ayahku. "Ayah ingin minta maaf."

Aku terkesiap. "Maaf? Memangnya kenapa, Ayah?"

"Ayah terlalu memaksakan kehendak padamu akhir-akhir ini," jawab ayahku sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Setelah Ayah pikir-pikir, Ayah tidak akan mendorongmu kuliah bisnis lagi."

Betapa perasaanku kali itu tak bisa kugambarkan. Hatiku dipenuhi berbagai macam kegembiraan yang dibalut dengan kelegaan. Akhirnya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Ayah menyadari juga kemauanku selama ini. Mengapa baru sekarang dia sadar?

"Ayah serius?" aku menggenggam tangan ayahku dengan bahagia. "Ayah takkan memaksaku lagi?"

"Yah, sepertinya tak ada gunanya Ayah membuatmu tertekan sepanjang waktu," kata ayahku sambil menghela napas. "Ayah tahu kau memiliki banyak potensi yang bagus di bidang lain, dan kau anak yang cerdas di sekolah."

"Aku turut senang Ayah mengatakan semua itu," kataku. "Jadi, kalau hanya ini yang mau Ayah katakan, aku akan masuk dan mandi."

"Tidak, Ayah belum selesai," kata ayahku sambil melintangkan lengan di depanku, menghalangiku masuk rumah.

"Apa lagi, sih?" kataku kesal.

"Ayah tidak akan memaksamu untuk menuruti keinginan Ayah, tapi Ayah akan memberimu pilihan." Ayahku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. Dia melambaikan kertas itu di depanku agar aku bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di atasnya. Tulisannya cukup besar dan berwarna merah. _St Miguella's School for Women's Advance._ Aku langsung mengerti apa maksud ayahku.

"Ibumu dulu sekolah di sini," kata Ayah pelan. "Dan kupikir-pikir, jika kau tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan, kau akan Ayah masukkan ke sini saja setelah lulus SMA nanti."

"Oh, Ayah," keluhku. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang, aku ingin sekali kuliah di Sastra! Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah asrama lagi setelah ini semua selesai! Ayah bilang akan selalu mendukungku untuk…"

"Ayah sudah memikirkan satu hal yang akan membantumu menghadapi masa depanmu," jawab ayahku tegas. "Kau bilang kau tidak suka berurusan dengan bisnis, maka Ayah carikan alternatif lain. Menurutmu, apa yang bisa kau peroleh dengan kuliah tanpa tujuan? Kau sendiri bahkan belum pernah memulai! Pikirkan!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya!" ujarku panas.

"Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya novel dan drama!" kata ayahku, tangannya terkepal. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari mereka? Ayah tahu lebih banyak kehidupan di luar sana daripada dirimu! Contohlah Derrick! Ayah pikir dengan keputusannya melepas jabatan agar kau bisa belajar bisa membuatmu sadar!"

"Kalau begitu, Ayah sama saja dengan Ayah yang dulu!" tukasku. "Aku punya jalan hidupku sendiri! Ayah tak berhak mengaturku bagaimanapun juga!"

Kusampirkan ranselku di bahu dan aku berlari masuk. Kubanting pintu kamar dan kukunci rapat-rapat. Aku biarkan diriku menangis tanpa suara.

Mengapa Ayah tidak juga mengerti? Yang dia pikirkan hanya masa depan! Masa depan macam apa itu? Dia tidak lagi memaksakan kehendaknya, tapi malah membuatnya lebih buruk!

"Eden! Buka pintunya!"

Aku mendengar ayahku mengetuk dari luar kamar dengan agak keras. Kubiarkan saja dia melakukannya.

Kurasa aku terlalu berani pada ayahku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi agar dia bisa mengerti? Atau setidaknya, berhenti membanding-bandingkan aku dengan orang lain seperti Derrick?

Aku mendengar HP di dalam tasku berdering. Kupikir lebih baik kudiamkan saja, karena aku tak peduli siapapun yang menelepon. Suasana hatiku sedang kacau. Tapi agak lama kemudian, aku merasa bahwa sang penelepon pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, jadi tak ada salahnya bila kuangkat.

Kulihat layar HP menampilkan sebuah nama. Telepon dari nomor tak dikenal. Aku jadi ragu mau menjawab atau tidak, tapi kemudian jempolku seolah bergerak sendiri dan menekan tombol 'jawab' dan kudekatkan HP ke telingaku untuk bicara.

"Ya, halo?"

" _Selamat malam. Apakah ini Eden Taylor_?"

"Benar, ini saya sendiri," jawabku, agak heran. "Siapa ini?"

" _Oh, Miss Taylor! Saya Glen Weiss, editor Bloomsbury. Saya ingin mengatakan selamat karena naskah Anda kami terima._ "

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan kesedihanku pun langsung sirna. "Oh, sungguh? Saya senang sekali!"

" _Kami menunggu kedatangan Anda di kantor kami besok sore secepatnya untuk melakukan konfirmasi ulang. Kalau Anda bingung menghubungi saya, Anda bisa menggunakan nomor ini atau mengirim e-mail pada sekretaris kami._ "

"Oh, ya, baiklah! Saya akan datang besok!" kataku yakin. Air mataku kini berubah menjadi tangis kebahagiaan yang tak pernah bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

" _Baik. Saya tunggu kabar dari Anda besok. Selamat malam_."

Akhirnya! Aku tak bisa henti-hentinya mengucap syukur. Akhirnya, ayahku akan melihatnya sendiri, bahwa Sastra adalah masa depanku!

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Chapter 23

**intro:** Two chapters after three to four days! Enjoy! :)

 **PART TWENTY-THREE**

 **(ROBBIE)**

"Aku pulang!" kataku sambil menjeblak pintu flat. Saat itu, aku baru sadar bahwa tercium bau yang lezat dari dapur. Jon sedang memasak sesuatu, kah? Aku mengendus-endus seperti anjing, membayangkan kira-kira apa yang memancarkan bau seperti itu. Baunya seperti campuran daging panggang, _mustard_ , keju leleh, _mozzarella_ … ya ampun, aku bisa ngiler lama-lama! Bau lezat itu membawaku melenggang masuk ke dapur dan kulihat di sekitar kompor mengepul asap putih, asal mula dari bau tersebut. Jon menggerakkan tangannya yang terampil sembari bersenandung, membolak-balik sesuatu di atas wajan dengan spatula. Dalam sekejap, di piring keramik yang dia letakkan di samping kompor sudah tersaji tiga batang sosis tebal yang berminyak dan harum. Oooh, ya, sosis-sosis yang memanggil untuk dimakan! Aku mengikuti insting dan perut keronconganku menyeberangi dapur yang sempit itu, mendatangi sosis-sosis menggiurkan yang gemuk itu dengan tangan terulur sebelum…

 _PLAKKK_! Spatula panas Jon menghantam tanganku.

"Tidak sebelum kau cuci tangan, Junior!" ucap Jon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya dengan gaya flamboyan. "Dan sosis itu masih panas! Mau mulutmu terbakar gara-gara mencomotnya sembarangan?"

" _Ouch_ , Jon!" erangku sambil mengusap-usap tangan yang sakit dan meniup-niupnya. "Kau ini _lebay_ amat, deh."

"Hahaha… bercanda, kok!" cengir Jon sambil mengacak rambutku. "Aku sedang mencoba resep baru. Rekomendasi teman kerja. Kuharap hasilnya nggak begitu buruk, Robbie."

"Ah, nggak sama sekali! Malah kurasa kau berhasil membuatku kehabisan air liur!" ujarku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sosis-sosis itu terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan bakal membuatku sinting kalau Jon tidak segera menghidangkannya untuk makan malam.

"OK, OK, kalau kau memang lapar bergegaslah ganti baju dan kembali ke sini," kata Jon. "Ah, aku hampir lupa! Kau bawakan satu batang sosis untuk Kolonel Finchler, ya?"

"Siap, laksanakan!" sahutku. Dengan cepat, aku pun kembali untuk menyambar bungkusan kertas minyak berisi sosis yang masih panas itu untuk kubawa pada sang tetangga tua. Ya, kalau ada yang masih ingat, dialah yang membantuku mengusir ular sialan itu dari apartemen. Benar, Kolonel Finchler yang jago pramuka itu! Namun saat kuketuk flatnya, yang berjarak tak kurang dari lima meter dari flatku, tak ada jawaban.

"Kolonel Finchler! Oi!" aku memanggil. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Apakah dia sedang pergi? Atau tidur? Bungkusan sosis di tanganku terasa licin dan mulai mengempis. Duh, bapak tua itu pasti menyesal telah melewatkan waktu makan malam yang menyenangkan dengan sosis lezat itu! Aku mengintip-intip lewat lubang kunci. Bagian dalam flat itu gelap gulita. Jadi, mana mungkin dia sedang tidak pergi. Kuberitahu Jon tentang hal itu, dan dia langsung kecewa.

"Yah, padahal aku sangat ingin tahu pendapat orang lain saat mencicipi makananku!" keluh Jon.

"Jangan khawatir, aku di sini sebagai pencicip setiamu!" ujarku sambil menyeringai.

"Ha! Maksudku orang lain selain kau, Jenius!" kata Jon sarkastis. "Lagian, kau pasti sudah hafal seperti apa masakanku, kan?"

"Oh, bisakah kita berhenti ngomong masakan dan segera menyantapnya?" aku memandangi dua sosis yang tersisa di meja makan dengan kepingin. Perutku langsung bergemuruh seperti badai Katrina. Jon hanya tersenyum. "Ya, baiklah. Silakan ambil bagianmu!"

"Asyik!" sorakku. Aku langsung memakan sosis itu sekali lahap. Wah, rasanya luar biasa! Jon berhasil menggabungkan rempah-rempah yang aku tidak tahu namanya menjadi satu kesatuan yang diikat dengan aroma gurih dan tekstur renyah.

"ENAK SEKALI!" aku berkoar dengan mulut penuh daging. "Kau bisa membuka restoran sendiri dengan masakan ini, Jon!"

"Wah, sungguh?" kata Jon, menggaruk-garuk leher dengan grogi bercampur tidak percaya. "Hm, kalau memang itu kebenarannya, sebetulnya memang itulah yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin sekali bisa jualan _hotdog_ sendiri di restoranku, tapi aku tidak punya modal yang cukup."

"Harusnya kau memulainya sejak lama, tahu!" kataku. "Kau punya bakat memasak yang hebat, Jon. Yah, mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi nggak ada satupun dari masakanmu yang berakhir menyedihkan! Sumpah!"

Jon mengerutkan dahi, lalu memotong sedikit sosis yang masih utuh dan memasukkan potongan itu ke mulut. "Oh, ya," katanya. "Lumayan, sih, rasanya."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bagian Kolonel?" tanyaku, kembali lapar melihat bungkusan sosis tak jauh dari kami.

Baru saja Jon mau menjawab, terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu. Aku dan Jon saling berpandangan.

"Demi Tuhan, siapa yang berani datang pada jam makan seperti ini?" keluhku.

"Biar kubuka saja," kata Jon sembari bangkit. "Mungkin tukang reparasi. Kau tahu, aku baru saja memanggil tukang reparasi untuk wastafel."

Aku mengawasi Jon selagi dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan mengongkek kenopnya yang sudah karatan. Saat pintu berayun terbuka, tampak ekspresi Jon berubah menjadi terkejut. Begitu pula diriku, yang menyadari bahwa pria berambut abu-abu yang berdiri di pintu tak lain dan tak bukan ialah guruku sendiri—Mr Grace!

"Selamat malam," sapa Mr Grace ramah. Guru sok misterius itu masih sama penampilannya dengan di sekolah, mengenakan masker sepanjang waktu untuk menutupi separo wajahnya. "Apakah Anda orangtua Mr Kaye? Saya Thomson Grace, guru Bahasa dan Sastra di Leaf High."

"Oh, iya, benar. Saya orangtua asuhnya," kata Jon heran. "Ada urusan apa dengan Robbie sehingga Anda kemari?"

Mr Grace terkekeh. "Yah, itu hanya perlu dibicarakan dengannya setelah kami bertemu. Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, _Sir_ ," kata Jon cepat-cepat. "Silakan duduk di sofa. Duh, kami baru saja makan malam. Maklumlah kalau kami tidak siap menerima tamu."

"Oh, saya juga minta maaf kalau begitu," ujar Mr Grace penuh penyesalan. "Tapi tak apalah, kalian boleh menyelesaikan makan sementara saya menunggu."

"Bagaimana kalau Anda makan saja bersama kami, Mr Grace?" tawar Jon, melirik bungkusan sosis yang tadinya untuk Kolonel Finchler.

"Ah, saya sudah diajak makan oleh rekan tadi sore," jawab Mr Grace rendah hati. "Saya akan menunggu, kok. Nah, ini dia Mr Kaye!"

Sadar bahwa Mr Grace pasti takkan pergi sebelum bertemu denganku, bergegaslah aku bangkit dari meja makan untuk menyusul Jon ke ruang tamu. Dan saat Jon menawari sosis pada Mr Grace, aku sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dapur tepat saat Mr Grace menyebut namaku.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, _Sir_ ," kataku. "Apa yang mau Anda bicarakan dengan saya?"

"Kalau kalian mau mengobrol, saya akan beres-beres dapur saja," kata Jon menengahi. "Saya permisi dulu."

"Tak masalah!" ujar Mr Grace, matanya memicing oleh senyum. Kemudian, dia kembali menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda. "Baiklah, Mr Kaye, waktunya serius," katanya. "Ini soal kemajuanmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku menerima laporan dari banyak guru bahwa kau kesulitan mengikuti pelajaran, betul?"

Aku menghela napas. "Anda sepertinya tahu betul tentang saya."

"Oh, bukan hanya soal itu," kata Mr Grace. "Tapi juga tentang permusuhanmu dengan Callan McFadden, yang notabene murid dengan peringkat tertinggi di Leaf High."

"Callan?" aku bertanya enggan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Well_ , permusuhanmu dengan Mr McFadden rupanya juga berpengaruh pada banyak hal," kata Mr Grace. "Termasuk hubungan McFadden dengan teman-teman dan guru. Aku dengar dari Mr Shikuya bahwa Callan suka mengeluh tentang kehadiranmu yang selalu bikin kacau dan mengganggunya. Dua guru lain juga sepakat dengan dia."

"Mr Grace, Anda sebetulnya mau bicara dengan saya atau hanya mencari-cari kesalahan saya?" tukasku, kepalan tanganku memanas. "Soal itu saya tidak mau peduli. Dan dari mana guru Kimia baru seperti Mr Shikuya tahu tentang kami, padahal dia baru sehari kerja di Leaf High? Bisa saja dia berbohong!"

"Dia tak bohong, karena McFadden-lah yang cerita padanya," sela Mr Grace dengan nada lembut tapi tajam. "Baginya, kau harus bersikap lebih sopan pada semua orang dan jangan pernah sok jago."

Aku langsung teringat momen tadi siang, sewaktu aku dan Chloe menyaksikan Callan tampak kesal saat berbicara dengan Mr Shikuya, lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Masa sih dia cerita soal aku pada guru _freak_ itu?

"Tapi— _Sir_ —saya masih belum mengerti," kataku. "Jadi, maksud kedatangan Anda hanya menyampaikan bahwa saya harus merubah sikap?"

Mr Grace kelihatannya tenang, tapi kedua tangannya tampak berkeringat. Dia segera mengalihkan perhatianku dari tangannya dengan mencabut sehelai saputangan dari sakunya, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyeka keringat diantara jemari dan cambangnya. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk memahami muridku?" katanya. "Aku dulu juga pernah jadi seorang murid, sama seperti dirimu. Dan aku tak terkejut sebetulnya dengan perilakumu yang cenderung suka cari perhatian. Aku juga punya teman yang seperti itu dulu, tapi, ah… sudah masa lalu. Aku ingin kau mulai memahaminya, Robbie, dan belajar dari situ. Ingatlah bahwa permusuhanmu dengan McFadden tidak akan merubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik."

Aku terdiam. Mr Grace lalu memajukan rahangnya untuk bicara dengan nada lebih pelan, "Leaf High sedang dalam masa-masa sulit, Robbie. Kau tahu dari semua bukti yang kau kumpulkan, bukan?"

Aku nyaris terjengkang karena _shock_. "Lho, jadi Anda…?!"

"Ya, Nak, aku mendengar semua yang kalian diskusikan di perpustakaan," kata Mr Grace. "Memang menggali fakta atas suatu peristiwa itu menyenangkan, tapi ada kalanya kalian harus belajar untuk berdiskusi di tempat yang lebih aman."

Bibirku terasa kering. "Jadi, intinya, Anda tahu bahwa…"

"Hyde adalah musuh berbahaya bagi kepolisian dan bikin pusing negara," kata Mr Grace, nada dalam suaranya berganti menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, tapi juga terdengar sedih. "Tapi masalah di sekolah jangan sampai bikin pusing juga, karena belum tentu yang kalian lihat itu benar."

"Lalu, mengapa Anda repot-repot mengurusinya kalau bikin pusing?" kataku.

Mr Grace telah membentuk saputangannya menjadi burung-burungan dari kain, lalu meletakkannya di pangkuanku. "Seperti kataku tadi, _apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk memahami muridku_ , Robbie Uzumaki?"

Aneh, aku tidak terkejut dia memanggilku seperti itu, karena aku yakin dia sudah mendengar semua pengakuanku pada Bree dan Chloe. Begitu kuangkat, burung-burungan kain itu langsung lemas kembali ke bentuk aslinya: sehelai saputangan.

Suasana menjadi bisu. Baik aku maupun Mr Grace tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Tahu-tahu, Jon sudah kembali dan meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di atas meja tamu.

"Mr Grace, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, saya memberikan bekal ini untuk perjalanan pulang Anda," kata Jon sesopan mungkin. "Itu sosis panggang buatan saya sendiri. Masih baru."

Saking asyiknya aku mengobrol dengan Mr Grace, aku sampai nggak sadar kalau Jon memasak lagi di dapur barusan. Aroma sosis panggang itu kembali tercium dari depan mataku.

"Wah, Anda sungguh baik, Mr Kaye," kata Mr Grace sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih banyak. Ah, tapi sebelum saya pergi, saya ingin menitipkan ini pada Robbie." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisk_ berwarna merah dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Itu adalah materi pembelajaran. Anggap saja gratis dari saya. Robbie selalu ketinggalan saat pelajaran apapun."

"Trims, _Sir_ ," jawabku masih agak bingung sambil menerima _flashdisk_ tersebut. Mr Grace lalu pamit. Di luar, kulihat sebuah taksi yang di-stop olehnya pergi menembus malam. Aku membantu Jon membereskan dapur sebelum naik ke kamar, dan sepanjang kami bekerja Jon terus-terusan mengomeliku tentang pentingnya sekolah. Ugh! Kali keseratus aku mendengarnya, sekarang tak kutanggapi. Sehubungan dengan pembicaraanku dengan Mr Grace tadi, aku jadi penasaran apa isi _flashdisk_ tersebut. Benarkah isinya materi pembelajaran?

Kutancapkan _flashdisk_ mungil itu di laptop untuk mulai menjelajahinya. Isinya tiga folder yang dinamai menurut tanggal dibuat. Aku memutuskan ingin membukanya satu demi satu. Sebuah folder berisi kumpulan foto. Aku menggunakan _picture manager_ untuk melihat foto satu per satu. Aneh, total ada tujuh foto Trafalgar Square, tujuh foto London Bridge, dan tujuh foto Big Ben— _landmark_ kebanggaan London. Masing-masing foto diambil menurut _angle_ yang berbeda. Tak ada yang istimewa dari foto-foto tersebut.

Folder kedua berisi sebuah video berita berdurasi satu menit. Aku membukanya setelah memasang _headset_.

" _Polisi sedang menyelidiki penyebab perampokan di toko perhiasan yang terletak di daerah_ suburban _London. Perampokan ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi di kota ini, tapi yang pertama dengan objek paling aneh. Sang pemilik toko melaporkan bahwa si perampok malah mengincar sebuah hiasan dinding yang dia pasang untuk dekorasi toko. Sang perampok, seperti dideskripsikan oleh sang pemilik, mengenakan penutup wajah sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya._ "

Kudengar si pemilik toko menjelaskan saat diwawancarai reporter, " _Mereka jumlahnya ada empat. Semuanya memakai topeng. Mereka menghancurkan kaca depan, tapi nyatanya bukan masuk dan menjarah semua perhiasan. Mereka hanya mau saya menyerahkan dekorasi itu. Saya menolak karena dekorasi tersebut hadiah dari sahabat saya yang tinggal di Dundee. Tapi mereka memaksa, jadi saya berikan saja agar mereka tidak membuat kekacauan lagi._ "

Si reporter kembali bicara, " _Misteri motif apa sebetulnya yang dimiliki para perampok ini masih menjadi urusan kepolisian. Menurut informasi, hiasan dinding yang dicuri itu berbentuk tanduk sapi, panjangnya kurang-lebih tiga puluh senti, dan tidak memiliki ciri-ciri istimewa. Namun sebaiknya menunggu kabar lebih lanjut dari kepolisian, yang pastinya akan segera mengungkap apa sebetulnya yang diinginkan keempat perampok itu._ "

Aku mengulang-ulang video tersebut dengan harapan bisa menemukan sesuatu, tapi otakku tetap tidak mau jalan, atau memang video itu yang kurang jelas. Folder ketiga adalah sebuah dokumen Microsoft Word yang berisi sebuah kutipan naskah drama _Romeo and Juliet_ karya Shakespeare, " _Apalah arti sebuah nama, jika mawar pun jika kita sebut dengan nama lain tetap akan berbau harum_."

Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin berpikir sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Bree. Namun saat kutekan tombol 'panggil,' hanya ada bunyi ' _tuuut_ ' hingga suara operator menjawab, " _Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab_. _Tekan bintang untuk tinggalkan pesan._ "

Mungkin Bree sedang nggak pegang HP? Ah, kalau begitu kutelepon Chloe saja. Hatiku sudah membesar ketika bunyi ' _tuuut_ ' berhenti, kudengar suara Chloe di seberang telepon.

" _Hai, ini Chloe. Aku sedang tidak ada di tempat. Kau boleh tinggalkan pesan untukku apabila keadaan darurat. Terima kasih._ "

Ternyata hanya rekaman penjawab telepon! Sial! Kalau nggak ada yang bisa kuhubungi, berarti nggak ada yang bisa kuajak berpikir, dong! Aduh, bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu. Ya, aku yakin dia orang yang tepat untuk kuajak diskusi, berhubung semua pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Mungkin dia bahkan bisa membantuku lebih dari yang kuinginkan. Segera kutekan nomor telepon Daryl.

Daryl ternyata menjawab. Kubilang padanya apakah aku bisa ke rumahnya malam ini.

"Boleh saja," kata Daryl dengan nada datar yang khas. "Aku nggak ada kerjaan malam ini. Ada apa?"

Kuceritakan soal Mr Grace dan _flashdisk_ yang isinya aneh itu. Daryl terdengar antusias menanggapi kisahku.

"Baik, baik," katanya. "Aku mau saja membantumu, tapi…"

"Nggak usah diberi tahu lagi!" potongku. "Masalah bayaranmu gampang. Aku hanya perlu jasa dan otakmu sekarang!"

"Oke…" kata Daryl setengah menguap. "Aku tunggu di rumahku, ya? Jangan lama-lama karena aku bisa keterusan molor."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak-banyak padanya, lalu minta izin Jon agar boleh pergi. Awalnya Jon tidak yakin, tapi dia kemudian mengiyakan. _Yes_! Aku melesat menuju rumah Daryl dengan mudah.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dia memberimu folder-folder ini," kata Daryl selagi dia memeriksa isi _flashdisk_ di komputernya.

"Jadi, sia-sia saja dong aku meminta bantuanmu! Bayarannya tak sepadan dengan jawaban pertanyaanku!" ujarku kesal. "Tahu begini, aku pikirkan saja sendiri!"

Daryl tidak mengacuhkanku. "Hmmm, tunggu sebentar," gumamnya sambil meneliti foto demi foto. "Trafalgar Square adalah alun-alun yang dibuat untuk mengenang pertempuran Trafalgar tahun 1805, itu menurut Wikipedia. Tempat ini sering digunakan untuk demo, kan?"

"Ya, kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu," jawabku. "Yang aku bingung, buat apa dia memberiku foto-foto ini?"

"Mr Grace adalah seorang guru Sastra," kata Daryl sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Intinya dia bukan guru Sejarah, kan? Jadi, tidak mungkin dia memberimu foto-foto Trafalgar Square untuk menghubungkannya dengan sejarah. Ah, lihat foto ketiga ini! Galeri Nasional London!" Daryl menunjuk foto bangunan berbentuk kubah yang terasnya mirip kuil Yunani.

"Itu malah berhubungan dengan seni!" kataku. "Semua orang tahu lukisan-lukisan beken dipajang di sana mulai dari karya Piccolo sampai Cheyenne."

"Maksudmu _Giotto sampai Cézanne_?" Daryl mengoreksi.

"Ya, siapalah itu," kataku tak peduli. "Pokoknya foto-foto ini semuanya aneh. Selain Trafalgar Square, ada foto-foto London Bridge dan Big Ben."

"London Bridge… aku tak punya gambaran," sahut Daryl. "Tapi, lihat baik-baik foto-foto Big Ben ini! Jarum jamnya tampak membentuk pola!"

"Ah, masa?" aku mendekatkan mataku ke layar monitor. Daryl tidak main-main. Memang membentuk pola. Mulai dari jam lima, kemudian jam sepuluh, lalu jam tiga sore…

"Kelipatan lima!" Daryl mengatakan isi pikiranku. "Benar, kan? Lima, sepuluh, lima belas, dua puluh… dan seterusnya!"

"Oh, iya!" seruku sambil menepuk dahi. "Wah, tak terpikir olehku sebelumnya!"

"Tapi, hanya sampai angka dua puluh lima," kata Daryl. "Angka terakhir menunjukkan pukul satu siang." Daryl terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Dijumlahkan jadi 81," gumamnya. "Apakah ini sebuah kode?"

"Mungkin," aku mengangkat pundak. "Siapa yang tahu?"

Daryl mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor, lalu menatapku dengan bertanya-tanya. "Hei, Robbie, apakah ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

" _Well_ , sementara ini hanya aku, kau, Bree, dan Chloe," sahutku.

"Ada satu orang lagi?"

"Mr Grace hanya menguping," kataku membela diri. "Bukan salah kami jadi bocor. Tapi, dia bisa dipercaya, kurasa."

"Ingat waktu kau minta jasaku untuk mencari tahu soal _website_ yang tak bisa dibuka itu?" kata Daryl sembari menopang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ya," sahutku. Mataku langsung melebar. "Maksudmu folder-folder ini ada hubungannya juga dengan Hyde, begitu?"

"Lho? Kukira selama ini kau masih mencari-cari informasi!" kata Daryl.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil berpikir. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke monitor, pada foto-foto, kemudian mencoba mencari apa hubungannya dengan _website_ rahasia itu. Beberapa kali aku memandang foto London Bridge, lalu perlahan suatu celah dalam otakku mulai berderak terbuka.

"London Bridge melintangi Sungai Thames, bukan?" seruku sambil menepuk dahi lagi. "Demi Tuhan, kecelakaan yang membunuh Guinevere Uzumaki berlokasi di sungai tersebut!"

"Nah!" Daryl menjentikkan jari dengan semangat. "Sudah jelas sekarang bahwa Mr Grace berusaha menyampaikan pesan padamu! Dan aku juga sudah kepikiran satu hal mengenai Trafalgar Square." Daryl meng-klik foto patung seorang prajurit.

"Namanya Horatio Nelson," jelas Daryl. "Namanya dikenang karena gugur dalam Pertempuran Trafalgar. Dia adalah pemimpin pasukan sekaligus pemikir taktik yang luar biasa."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir ada hubungannya?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm, Horatio… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu… di mana, ya?" Daryl mengetik _keyword_ 'Horatio' pada Google dan kami melihat banyak sekali hasil pencarian, termasuk nama sang prajurit sendiri.

"Wah, repot banget!" kata Daryl sambil mendesah.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" aku menyela. "Coba buka web ini!"

" _Hamlet_ karya Shakespeare?" ujar Daryl. Dia meng-klik _link_ tersebut, yang ternyata membawa kami pada sebuah blog berisi naskah singkat _Hamlet_. Hatiku langsung mencelos. Salah satu tokohnya bernama Horatio!

"Itu dia!" pekikku. "Kau benar, Daryl. Mr Grace memang tidak memberiku foto karena harus belajar sejarah, tapi karena dia ingin aku lebih mempelajari sastra! Tuh, buktinya! Horatio Nelson dan si tokoh _Hamlet_ memiliki nama yang sama!"

Ternyata, Daryl sibuk menelusuri laman lain selagi aku berpikir, menggunakan HP-nya. "Ah, ketemu!" serunya sambil menjentikkan jari. "Nama 'Horatio' berasal dari nama klan Romawi bernama Horatius, yang artinya 'Penjaga Waktu.'"

"Waktu disimbolkan dengan Big Ben!" sambungku, senang minta ampun. Bagaimana tidak? Belum pernah rasanya aku memecahkan teka-teki rumit seperti ini! Kenapa wkatu di sekolah aku tak bisa secerdas ini, ya? " _Allright_ , Daryl, sepertinya kita sudah hampir mencapai kesimpulan!"

"Hei, belum, belum selesai," sela Daryl. "Kita masih belum tahu apa arti kode 81 pada Big Ben!"

"Duh, benar juga," erangku, kemudian melirik arloji. Tak terasa kami berdiskusi, angka digital menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam tepat. "Gawat! Sudah larut! Jon bisa membunuhku!"

"Kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja sampai di sini," kata Daryl sembari menguap lebar-lebar. "Otakku juga butuh istirahat. Omong-omong, trims untuk bayarannya!"

"Baiklah," kataku. "Bilang pada orangtuamu kalau aku pamit, oke? Aku nggak mau mengganggu mereka."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Daryl sambil nyengir. "Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan teka-teki silang dan sinetron. Kalaupun aku bilang kau mau pamit, mereka takkan mendengarku."

"Oh, ya sudahlah," kataku. "Trims sudah membantuku."

Kulangkahkan kakiku pulang. Lama kelamaan, tubuhku mulai terasa lelah juga. Aku tak sabar segera menghubungi Bree atau Chloe besok pagi. Mereka harus tahu bahwa aku telah selangkah lebih maju dengan petunjuk-petunjuk baru ini. Masih ada video berita dan kutipan Shakespeare yang harus kami bahas.

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 24

**PART TWENTY-FOUR**

 **(CHLOE)**

"Chloe, kau yakin tidak mau menghabiskan makaroninya?"

Aku menjawab, "Tidak, Mum. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau malam-malam nanti kau lapar."

"Nggak akan."

Malam itu, aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR Fisika di kamar. Soal-soal Mr Shaw susah juga. Aku jadi agak menyesal, kenapa dulu aku memilih pelajaran Fisika? Perasaan dulu soal-soal Fisika tidak sesulit ini waktu aku masih SMP, setidaknya aku tidak perlu membuat kertas coret-coretan menumpuk di sudut kamarku.

Karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku pun mengalihkan perhatian pada komputerku. Aku ingin merilekskan pikiran dengan menonton video YouTube saja. Toh, PR-nya masih bisa digarap besok, karena pelajaran Fisika hanya ada pada hari Senin dan Rabu. Baru saja aku mulai tertawa melihat video kucing mengejar ekornya sendiri, suara ibuku memanggil lagi dari luar kamar.

"Chloe, aku tak tahu aku mengganggumu atau tidak, tapi temanmu ada di bawah."

"Hah? Siapa?" tanyaku kaget sambil mem- _pause_ video.

"Bree. Dia bilang mau bertemu denganmu di luar."

Aku tidak heran kenapa Bree berani ke rumahku malam-malam begini. Kutemui dia di pintu depan, dan anak cewek itu sedang bersandar di dinding teras, mengunyah segumpal permen karet. Wajahnya terangkat melihatku datang.

"Oh!" kata Bree sambil meludahkan permennya. "Kukira kau bakalan lama. Sori, aku datang tidak bilang-bilang."

"Nggak masalah," jawabku. "Aku sedang suntuk gara-gara PR Mr Shaw. Ada _update_ terbaru?"

Bree mengangkat bahu. "Justru aku yang ingin mencarinya. Kau mau ikut aku?"

"Hah? Ikut ke mana?"

"Rumah Callan lagi."

Jantungku berdetak cepat. "Memangnya kau ingin memata-matainya lagi?"

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

" _Well_ , aku bilang pada ibuku dulu, ya," kataku. Mum agak heran saat aku meminta izin padanya.

"Anak cewek nggak boleh pergi terlalu malam, lho!" katanya. "Memangnya kalian mau ada urusan apa dengan teman kalian itu?"

"Eh, anu, kami ada janji sebetulnya, cuma aku lupa memberitahu Mum," kataku semeyakinkan mungkin. "Aku ingin minta Callan mengajariku Fisika juga, daripada PR-ku tidak selesai-selesai."

Mum agak lama berpikir, kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, baiklah. Tapi janji, ya, kalian harus segera pulang sebelum pukul 10 tepat."

"Kami janji!" sahutku dan Bree bersamaan.

Sekali lagi, kami berangkat menuju rumah Callan yang kelam dan penuh misteri itu. _Mengajari Fisika, heh_? Aku jadi geli sendiri mengingat alasan bohongku pada Mum. Tapi, akan sangat menyenangkan juga kalau aku bisa belajar Fisika dengan Callan. Aku dan Bree duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus tingkat. Kuperhatikan garis-garis di sekitar mata Bree agak buram, menampakkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Bibirnya juga agak kering, dan pandangannya tak sejernih biasanya.

"Kau naik apa ke rumahku?" tanyaku iseng.

"Bus juga," jawab Bree singkat.

"Ya ampun, kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" seruku. "Bagaimana latihan anggarnya?"

Ekspresi Bree tampak masam sewaktu aku menyebut-nyebut soal latihan anggar, tapi dia tidak menjawab, hanya cemberut.

"Hei," kataku mendorong. "Ada masalah dengan klub anggarmu?"

"Oh, nggak ada masalah apapun," sahut Bree sambil menatap keluar jendela bus yang berembun. "Hanya saja, cowok bermata panda itu sudah berani bikin gara-gara denganku."

"Maksudmu Everett ikut latihan klub anggar?" tanyaku takjub.

"Ya, dan dia memilih bertarung denganku."

" _Really_?"

"Dan dia membuatku terpeleset di lantai! Gara-garanya, semua anggota klub jadi menggodaku."

"Oh, itu buruk sekali."

"Tidak! Itu _sangat_ buruk!" Kepala Bree berpaling padaku dengan murka. "Mereka pikir aku bakal _naksir_ anak sialan itu! Demi Tuhan!"

Aku bersusah payah untuk tidak ketahuan menahan tawa. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu mau tertawa atau tidak. _Ya ampun, Bree_ , batinku. _Yang seperti itu dibilang sangat buruk_? _Bagaimana kalau sudah pacaran, ya_?

Namun melihat Bree tampak serius, aku ingin menunjukkan rasa ibaku padanya. "Hei, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan," kataku sambil menyentuh pundak Bree. "Terkadang semua hal memang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Aku yakin Everett tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Kau pikir dia tidak bermaksud begitu?" kata Bree tajam. "Apa kau lupa siapa yang berani-berani memata-matai kita waktu itu? Kau tidak curiga?"

"Mengapa aku harus berprasangka buruk padanya kalau aku belum tahu seperti apa dirinya, Bree?"

Bus akhirnya menurunkan kami di halte tempat kami biasa turun menuju rumah Callan. Kami melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan kaki.

"Apa?!" aku membekap mulutku sendiri mendengar cerita Bree. "Apa maksudnya?"

"' _Kalau kau memilih perang, maka perang-lah yang akan kau dapatkan. Karena kami sebetulnya menawarkan kedamaian_ ,'" Bree mengulang kata-kata Everett dengan tegas. "Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, menurut tangkapanku, kita harus mewaspadai tiga bersaudara itu. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai tujuan mereka datang ke sekolah kita."

"Jadi, maksudmu mereka bisa jadi punya hubungan dengan guru baru kita, Mr Shikuya?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin," jawab Bree. "Tapi, kita akan melihatnya sendiri nanti. Mr Shikuya adalah target utama kita, jangan lupakan itu. Kita tak boleh membiarkan tiga bersaudara itu mengacaukan pandangan kita. Dan tulisan di dahi Everett pasti bisa menjadi petunjuk yang bagus!"

"Jadi, cuma gara-gara tulisan itu kau mesti mengajakku ke rumah Callan?"

"Ya, asal kau tahu saja, dia punya banyak koleksi buku dalam perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya. Aku nggak mau repot-repot meminjam ke orang lain kalau dia sendiri punya. Dan kau juga punya kesempatan buat PDKT dengan dia, kan?" Bree mengangkat sebelah alisnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Oh, baiklah. Kita sudah dekat dengan rumah Callan, kalau aku nggak salah? Usahakan jangan sampai dia tahu."

Ya, memang kami tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dengan rumah berpagar tinggi itu. Bukan kesekian kalinya aku melihat Bree menekan tombol bel dan mendengar denting bunyi bel yang bergaung, lalu kami menunggu Trevor menyambut kami. Namun ada yang aneh, selama satu menit penuh, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan si pelayan tua. Merasa tak sabar, aku memberi isyarat pada Bree untuk menekan bel kembali. Denting panjang kembali bergaung. Kuharap kali ini Trevor bakal membukakan pintunya untuk kami.

Harapanku jadi kenyataan. Namun, alih-alih Trevor yang keluar dari pintu depan, justru seorang pelayan wanita yang masih berusia tiga puluhan membuka pagar untuk kami.

"Halo!" sapa Bree. "Tumben Anda yang datang. Ke mana Trevor?"

"Oh, laki-laki tua itu, Miss?" kata si pelayan wanita. "Dia sedang tidak enak badan. _Young Master_ menemaninya ke rumah sakit sore tadi. Mungkin dia kecapekan."

"Wah, itu kedengarannya buruk!" kataku. "Apakah Callan sudah kembali dari rumah sakit?"

"Dia ada di dalam, biar saya panggilkan," kata pelayan wanita itu dengan sopan. "Anda berdua sebaiknya tunggu di ruang tamu saja."

Aku dan Bree lalu didudukkan di sofa beludru yang tampak sangat nyaman selagi menunggu si pelayan wanita. Selama menunggu, aku membayangkan betapa indahnya hidup di rumah besar seperti keluarga McFadden, meskipun rasanya kasihan juga mengingat Callan sendirian sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi, inilah pertama kalinya aku memasuki rumah yang bahkan aromanya pun mengingatkanku pada Callan. Tiba-tiba, Bree menjawil lenganku.

"Chloe, lihat!"

Dia menunjuk sebuah pajangan dinding berupa sulaman kain yang berbentuk seperti kipas berwarna putih dengan bagian atas merah. Sulaman kain itu disimpan di dalam pigura kaca dan bergantung tak jauh dari sebuah lukisan kuda, dipajang sedemikian rupa sehingga orang yang duduk membelakanginya takkan bisa melihatnya kalau tidak berbalik badan.

"Kontras sekali dengan pajangan lainnya, bukan?" Bree mengutarakan pikiranku dengan bisikan.

"Ya," aku setuju. "Tapi, lambang apa itu?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, si pelayan wanita kembali dengan badan agak membungkuk, diikuti seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah lama kukenal sejak kelas satu SMA. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan betapa senangnya aku, karena akhirnya bisa bertemu Callan di rumahnya sendiri.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" Callan bertanya. Aku sampai lupa betapa kurang menyenangkannya sapaan itu. Callan duduk di sofa yang menghadap kami. Ia menatap aku dan Bree satu per satu, tapi dia melirikku dua kali, seolah curiga dengan keberadaanku.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi di telepon?" kata Bree. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kalau hanya kau, mengapa Chloe juga ikut?" tanya Callan lagi.

"Karena aku mengajaknya," sahut Bree santai. Aku menatap mereka dalam diam. Ada sebuah gelombang aneh yang menghubungkan kami bertiga di ruang tamu, seperti aliran listrik tak kasatmata, tapi listrik yang menghubungkanku dengan Callan seolah tersendat.

"Baiklah," kata Callan sambil bersedekap. "Kalian mau apa?"

"Kau ingat dulu kau pernah memiliki sebuah buku tentang sejarah Jepang?" kata Bree. "Nah, kami mau meminjamnya."

"Buat apa?"

"Untuk tugas Sejarah," sahut Bree. "Boleh, kan?"

Callan menyipitkan kedua matanya hingga tinggal segaris lurus. "Kalian berdua punya maksud tersembunyi, ya?"

"Ah, kau salah besar!" selorohku sambil meringis. "Kami bekerjasama untuk tugas Sejarah kali ini. Kau tidak ambil pelajaran Sejarah dalam jadwalmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kami akan menjaga bukunya baik-baik, kok," kata Bree persuasif. "Boleh, ya?"

Callan terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Baik. Ayo, ikuti aku."

Anak cowok itu lalu membawa kami memasuki lorong di belakang ruang tamu. Lorong itu diterangi kandelar dari kristal yang bercahaya kekuning-kuningan. Aku memperhatikan _wallpaper_ yang membungkus dindingnya bermotif burung hantu. Kata Bree, burung hantu adalah lambang keluarga McFadden. Kemudian, Callan berhenti di ujung lorong dan memutar kenop sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari perunggu. Ketika pintu terbuka, tampak di hadapan kami ruang persegi empat yang berisi lima deret rak yang memanjang seperti kartu domino, masing-masing tersusun penuh buku-buku yang ditata rapi. Buku-buku seperti atlas dunia, gulungan perkamen kuno, dan peta-peta yang tak kukenal dari zaman apa juga teronggok di meja kayu sepanjang dua meter di sisi kanan pintu. Kandelar yang tak kalah mewah dengan yang ditaruh di lorong dan ruang tamu pun menghiasi langit-langit perpustakaan yang berbentuk kubah cekung, dilukis dengan motif konstelasi bintang utara. Namun, aku lebih tertarik melihat rak-rak kecil yang disusun di dinding seperti tangga mini. Terdapat toples-toples berisi tumbuhan yang diawetkan, kalajengking, dan laba-laba., menimbulkan kesan bahwa perpustakaan itu juga semacam laboratorium kecil. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mendesah kagum. Callan juga tidak mempedulikan keasyikanku mengamati toples-toples itu. Dia tengah menggeser sebuah dingklik ke deretan buku yang sedikit berdebu di ujung rak kedua. Kemudian, ia meraih sebuah buku tipis bersampul kulit yang berjamur, lalu memberikannya pada Bree.

"Ini yang kau cari," katanya.

"Tepat sekali!" seru Bree dengan gembira. " _Thanks_."

"Hei, Callan," panggilku. "Ayahmu pasti seorang peneliti, ya?"

"Oh, pasti gara-gara toples-toples itu, kan?" sahut Callan sambil mengembalikan dingklik. "Dia hanya menyukai koleksi binatang dan tumbuhan langka. Dan dia sama sekali bukan peneliti."

"Tapi, dengan koleksi seperti ini kau bisa membuka museum sendiri!" kataku, masih takjub. "Beneran, deh. Kumbang yang bermotif macan itu, misalnya. Juga bunglon berkaki selaput di sebelah sana…"

"Aku takkan membiarkan museum mengambil peninggalan ayahku," ujar Callan. "Itulah yang membuatku selalu ingat kepadanya."

Suasana menjadi muram dan perpustakaan yang terang itu terasa menggelap. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan Callan saat dia membicarakan soal ayahnya, dan ingin rasanya aku mendekapnya dari belakang untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Hei, kita sudah cukup melihat-lihatnya, Chloe. Kita sudah mendapatkan bahan sejarah kita," kata Bree, mencairkan situasi. "Trims sekali lagi, Callan. Kami pulang dulu."

Callan mengantar kami keluar perpustakaan tanpa bicara. Baru saja kami mau meninggalkan ruang tamu, pelayan wanita Callan datang membawakan kami sepiring roti dan minuman. Dia baru mau protes, tapi Callan menahannya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Mereka tidak boleh di sini lama-lama. Sudah terlalu larut."

"Oh, baiklah, _Sir_ ," kata pelayan itu kecewa. "Seandainya Master Trevor ada di sini, dia pasti akan membawa roti yang lebih banyak. Perjalanan pulang, kan, butuh tenaga."

"Kami sudah makan, jangan khawatir," kataku. Pelayan wanita itu mengeluh dalam diam, lalu membukakan pagar untuk kami. Namun tiba-tiba, Bree menyeletuk, "Ya ampun, aku meninggalkan HP-ku di dalam! Aku akan segera kembali!" Ia lalu berbalik memasuki ruang tamu kembali, lalu setelahnya keluar lagi sambil melambaikan HP di atas kepalanya.

"Lain kali jangan teledor!" desisku.

"Ya, sori," kata Bree sambil meringis. "Baiklah, Callan, sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai besok," kataku pada Callan. Dia membalas kami dengan anggukan singkat, lalu berbalik ke rumah. Setelah memastikan Callan sudah masuk, Bree menjawil si pelayan.

"Hei, kau sudah bekerja di sini berapa lama?"

"Sudah lima tahun, Miss, kurang-lebih," jawab si pelayan tanpa curiga.

"Apa Trevor pernah menjelaskanmu apa makna lambang di ruang tamu itu?"

"Lambang yang mana, Miss?"

"Yang berbentuk kipas merah itu."

"Oh, lambang itu," kata si pelayan setelah agak lama mengingat-ingat. "Lambang itu sudah ada di sana sejak saya pertama kali datang, Miss. Saya tak pernah ingin tahu. Mungkin hanya semacam suvenir dari luar negeri. Ayah _Young Master_ suka bepergian ke luar negeri, begitu yang saya dengar."

"Hm, baiklah," kata Bree, manggut-manggut. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu, ya. Sampaikan pada Callan bahwa kami ikut mendoakan Trevor."

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan. Hati-hati di jalan, Miss," pesan si pelayan sembari mengunci pagar.

Saat menunggu bus di halte yang sepi, aku menanyai Bree, "Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja bertanya hal lain tadi?"

"Kita tak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada pelayan itu," jawab Bree. "Dia masih baru. Kalau kita mau mengorek informasi, tanyakan saja pada Trevor. Tapi, masalahnya, aku tak mau mengganggu waktu istirahatnya di rumah sakit. Yang penting, kita sudah dapat buku dan petunjuk baru." Bree memperlihatkan foto di HP-nya dengan bangga.

"Kau memotret pajangan dinding itu rupanya!" seruku.

"Iyalah, menurutmu tadi aku ngapain masuk ke dalam?" kata Bree puas. "Kita tinggal mencari makna lambang ini di internet. Tapi pertama-tama, akan kukirim foto ini lewat Bluetooth. Kau bawa HP-mu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan tidak pernah…" Baru saja aku merogoh saku celana, kusadari bahwa sakuku kosong. Aku panik, lalu merogoh saku sebelah lagi. HP-ku tidak ada di sana! Aneh, biasanya aku selalu menyimpan HP-ku di sana, tapi sekarang…? Bagaimana mungkin…?

Mendadak ingatanku kembali. "Sial!" umpatku. "Aku meninggalkan HP-ku di kamar sewaktu turun menemuimu!"

"Ya ampun, Chloe!" keluh Bree sambil menepuk dahinya. " _Sekarang siapa yang teledor_?"

"Sori, deh," kataku menyesal. "Tapi, aku jadi lega karena HP-ku tidak hilang. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir pukul 9 mungkin?" kata Bree sambil mengangkat bahu. "Duh, busnya lama banget, sih! Mana udaranya semakin dingin, lagi!"

Aku setuju. Kami tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat dengan mumpuni. Bahkan, aku hanya mengenakan sepatu kets, bukannya sepatu bot yang suka kugunakan saat musim dingin. Nasihat Mum untuk selalu mengenakan stoking kapan saja pun tak kuindahkan, dan sekarang aku menyesalinya. Selagi lalu-lintas berlalu, kami hanya duduk diam dan menunggu. Aku membiarkan mataku melayang ke semua penjuru jalan raya. Kuamati sebuah taksi melintas dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko loak, tepat di seberang halte, menurunkan dua orang pria besar. Kedua pria itu tampak familier. Kujawil lengan Bree yang sedang sibuk bermain HP di sebelahku.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanyanya.

"Lihat kedua orang itu, Bree? Bukankah mereka yang waktu itu mengejar-ngejar kita?" aku menunjuk ke seberang jalan sambil berbisik. Kedua orang itu kini bersandar di dinding toko sambil menyalakan rokok, mengobrol satu sama lain.

Mata Bree melebar. "Waduh, bagaimana kalau kita pindah saja? Aku tak mau berurusan dengan mereka."

"Oke," kataku setuju, bergidik selagi mengikuti Bree bangkit dari duduk. Kedua orang itu masih mengobrol sambil merokok, tidak memperhatikan sekeliling. Pelan-pelan, kami berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kita pulang naik taksi saja, ya?" usulku.

"Jangan," sahut Bree. "Kita masih punya waktu menunggu bus. Tunggu mereka pergi dulu."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kedua pria besar itu kini melepas batang rokok dari mulut mereka, menginjaknya di tanah, lalu sama-sama berjalan masuk toko loak. Aku dan Bree menarik napas lega.

"Kita beruntung," engahku.

"Ya," sahut Bree. "Tapi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan di toko loak itu?"

"Kau bilang tadi nggak mau berurusan dengan mereka!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Bree, lalu sebelum sempat kucegah, dia menyeberang jalan. Sepatu larinya membuat derap lembut di aspal selagi dia berlari. Aku paling benci kalau sifat penasaran Bree kambuh, karena dia bisa melupakan apa saja—termasuk keselamatan—demi mendapat petunjuk baru. Bree berlutut di bawah jendela toko yang berlumut. Kepalanya diletakkan di ambang jendela kayu itu, mengawasi bagian dalam toko. Aku ikut-ikutan di sebelahnya. Tampak dua pria besar itu sedang berdiri di meja kasir, dan di depan mereka adalah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kami duga pemilik toko. Di meja kasir sendiri tergeletak sebuah benda panjang melengkung yang dibungkus kain kotor. Mereka sedang mengobrol dengan bahasa Inggris yang aksennya sangat kasar.

"Kalau kami menawarkan tiga puluh _pounds_ untuk benda itu, apakah kau mau menjualnya kepada kami?" kata salah satu lelaki besar itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku takkan menjualnya kurang dari lima puluh," kata si pemilik toko keras kepala. "Kalian bilang saja pada bos kalian bahwa kalau dia ingin melakukan transaksi atas benda itu, dia harus menyiapkan bayaran yang pas atau lebih dari lima puluh."

Kedua lelaki besar itu saling berpandang-pandangan, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, salah satunya bicara lagi, "Bagaimana kalau tujuh puluh? Empat puluh untuk uang muka dan sisanya kami kirim ke rekeningmu?"

Si pemilik toko tampak ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian menjabat tangan lelaki besar itu sambil menyeringai, "Baik. Aku setuju."

"Bagus!" kata si lelaki besar. "Biarkan kami melihat bendanya, kalau begitu."

"Silakan saja," kata si pemilik toko. "Benda ini seratus persen asli!"

Aku dan Bree akhirnya melihat apa sebenarnya benda yang dibungkus kain itu. Sebuah terompet tanduk berwarna gading yang berukir simbol-simbol berbentuk daun. Benda antik paling indah dan anggun yang pernah kulihat. Tak ada cela sedikitpun pada permukaannya yang mulus dan bersih. Kedua pria itu membolak-balik terompet tanduk sambil mengangguk-angguk, lalu menjejalkan segenggam uang ke tangan si pemilik toko yang mukanya tampak sumringah.

"Semoga bos Anda diberkati, Master," katanya sambil mengendus uang di tangannya kuat-kuat. "Sudah kubilang, aku takkan menjual barang palsu di tokoku, barang sekalipun…"

 _CEKRIK_!

Aku menoleh hanya untuk menyaksikan kepucatan di wajah Bree. Dia baru saja mengangkat HP untuk memotret. Hanya saja, dia pasti lupa mengecilkan suara kameranya. Sebagai hasilnya, wajah kedua pria besar dan si pemilik toko kini menghadap jendela, menghadap ke arah kami. Untung saja aku dan Bree dengan cepat menunduk sehingga saat si pria besar menghampiri ambang jendela, dia tidak melihat kami. Namun…

"Hei, lihat semua! Apa ini?"

Si pria besar itu yang bicara. Dalam bayang-bayang atap toko yang condong, aku dan Bree melihatnya mengangkat tinggi sebuah HP layar sentuh di udara. Bree menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai darah menodai gigi depannya. Jelas-jelas bahwa karena panik, dia lupa mengambil HP-nya dari ambang jendela. Rekan si pria besar melihat-lihat HP Bree dengan penuh ingin tahu, bahkan mengendusnya.

"Ada _miss-call_ masuk, tiga kali," kata si pria besar itu pada rekannya. "Dari orang bernama Ronnie."

"Itu _Robbie_ , bodoh! Dasar kau tidak bisa membedakan huruf!" sergah rekannya.

Pria besar itu membalas, "Apa mungkin ada orang yang lewat sini dan meninggalkan HP-nya?"

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu!" kata rekannya. "Sudah jelas ada yang mengikuti kita! Aku bisa mencium baunya!"

Bree meletakkan tangannya di depan mulutku, menyuruhku diam. Selagi dua pria itu sedang berdebat tentang HP siapakah yang mereka temukan, dengan cepat Bree merebut HP-nya dari tangan si pria besar. Kaget, si pria besar menoleh ke arah jendela, dan pada saat itu, Bree sudah menarikku pergi.

Kedua pria besar itu meneriaki kami, "HEEEII! KEMBALIII! KAMI INGAT SIAPA KALIAN!"

Aku dan Bree terus berlari, menyusuri trotoar yang tidak rata. Kami sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi kami tahu ke mana kami harus pergi. Namun saat kami bersiap belok ke jalan pintas, kami melihat sebuah papan berwarna kuning di sana.

JALAN SEDANG BOLEH MASUK.

"Sial!" geram Bree.

"Duh, bagaimana ini?" seruku panik. Sementara itu, teriakan marah kedua pria besar tadi menggema di belakang kami.

"Mereka gigih sekali!" kata Bree sengit. "Kita harus bersembunyi!"

"Di belakang mobil itu!" aku menunjuk sebuah mobil Audi yang diparkir tak jauh dari jalan, membelakangi sebuah kotak pos. Aku dan Bree berlutut di bawah spion, dan kami menunggu. Langkah-langkah berat kedua pria itu terdengar di balik mobil, menyusuri jalan. Bunyi napas mereka seperti banteng dalam perlombaan matador.

"Mereka tidak di sini," kata salah satunya. "Kita kehilangan mereka lagi."

"Awas saja kalau mereka ketemu," sahut yang lain. "Bos takkan senang."

Setelah itu, langkah-langkah mereka berubah. Aku dan Bree mengintip untuk melihat kedua pria itu berbalik ke jalan utama, lalu menarik napas lega.

"Fiuh! Hampir saja!" kata Bree.

"Tadi itu nyaris!" sambungku.

"Ayo, kita tak boleh lama-lama juga di sini," kata Bree. Kami lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan, mengawasi selagi dua pria besar itu berjalan gontai di depan kami. Tiba-tiba, kakiku keserimpet tali sepatuku sendiri dan dengan fatalnya, aku menendang sebuah kaleng bekas minuman yang tergeletak di jalan. Kaleng itu mengeluarkan bunyi ' _klang_ ' nyaring saat ia terlempar menghantam jalan raya. Aku dan Bree hanya bisa terpaku menatap telinga kedua pria itu tegak seperti anjing pelacak. Seringai mereka melebar sewaktu berpaling pada kami. Mereka menggerung, "TANGKAP BERANDAL-BERANDAL ITU!"

"KABUR!" teriak Bree, dan aku mengikutinya. Oh, ya, aku sangat membenci hal ini. Terjadi lagi setelah dua hari!

Kami kembali ke jalan yang semula, menuju halte. Apes bagi kami, bus yang kami tunggu ternyata sudah datang, dan saat kami baru sampai, bus itu sudah menderu menjauhi halte.

"TIDAK! TUNGGU! BERHENTI!" aku berteriak putus asa, tapi si supir bus tampaknya tak mengacuhkan kami. Bus itu dengan cueknya meluncur di jalan dan lenyap dari pandangan, sementara dua pria yang mengejar kami bersiap menyeberang.

"Oh, mampuslah kita!" keluh Bree. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Tepat saat dia mengatakan 'bagaimana,' sebuah mobil sedan menepi dengan cepat ke arah kami dari ujung jalan. Aku langsung kaget bercampur bahagia karena kenal betul dengan mobil itu.

"Chloe! Bree! Masuk, cepat!" ibuku memanggil dari balik kaca mobil.

"Mum!" aku berseru. Kedua pria besar itu sampai ketika aku dan Bree membuka pintu mobil dari dua arah berbeda, dan dengan bunyi ' _brrruuuuum_ ' kencang, mobil yang dikemudikan ibuku melesat di jalan raya. Bisa kulihat wajah kecewa dua pria besar itu di kaca spion.

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu, Nona Muda?" omel ibuku sambil menyetir. "Meninggalkan HP-mu di rumah itu sangat riskan! Apalagi, sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh!"

"Maafkan aku, Mum," kataku sambil menundukkan kepala. "Lain kali aku takkan mengulanginya."

"Tetap saja, aku sangat khawatir!" ujar ibuku sambil mendesah. "Untung saja ayahmu tidak di rumah. Kalau ada, dia pasti sudah kelabakan! Kau tidak lihat raut mukaku sekarang, Chloe Morgan? Dan siapa kedua pria besar itu? Apakah mereka pedofil?"

"Eh…" aku melirik Bree, berharap dia akan membantu menjelaskan.

"Maaf kalau kami membuat Anda cemas," kata Bree akhirnya. "Ini salah saya, Mrs Morgan. Sayalah yang mengajak Chloe keluar."

"Oh, sudahlah, lupakan," kata ibuku sambil menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah. "Omong-omong, di mana rumahmu, Bree?"

"Saya tinggal di daerah St Ookery," jawab Bree. "Tapi, Anda tak perlu mengantarku pulang, Mrs Morgan. Terlalu jauh. Anda bisa menurunkan saya di halte dekat…"

"Ah, itu bukan masalah!" tukas Mum. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kau bertemu dengan pedofil lagi seperti tadi? Mengerikan sekali! Duduk tenang sajalah dan nikmati lagu. Ah, bagaimana dengan Queen, Anak-anak?" Mum menyalakan sebuah tombol di sebelah radio dan lagu _Somebody to Love_ mulai mengalir.

"Eh, terima kasih, Mrs Morgan," kata Bree, agak heran.

Aku diam saja selama perjalanan. Membiarkan suara Freddie Mercury merasuk ke dalam otakku. Malam ini sudah cukup. Benar-benar sudah cukup. Yang penting kami sudah punya petunjuk.

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Chapter 25

**Intro:** Ohayouuu ^^ Pertama-tama aku mau mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ibadah puasa di bulan Ramadhan ini. Aku juga puasa soalnya, hehehe. Nah, jadi maklum lah tempo waktu update nya sedikit kukurangi. Oya, berhubung bulan Ramadhan, aku minta maaf lahir dan bathin kalau selama ini banyak salah atau ada kata yang menyinggung perasaan. We're human, and we're imperfect, but apologize is an important thing in humanity. *mulai nih hahaha* Thanks a lot for your participation until this 25th chapter, because I will never go this far without your support, dear readers. Be prepared for the 25th chapter! - author

 **PART TWENTY-FIVE**

 **(CALLAN)**

Aku membuka mata di sebuah tempat yang amat terang. Segalanya putih menusuk mata. Aku sadar bahwa aku masih mengenakan kaos yang kupakai semalam. Kulihat sekelilingku. Kosong. Udara terasa hampa. Aku mencoba mengucapkan namaku sendiri, tapi suaraku tidak bisa keluar. Aku heran mengapa bisa begini. Padahal, aku tidak pernah lupa caranya berbicara. Apakah ini pertanda? Apakah ini mimpi?

 _Tolong_ , aku merintih dalam hati. Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Terakhir kuingat, aku tidur di kamarku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tempat apa ini. _Tolong_ …

"Callan?"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Sepertinya aku kenal suara siapa itu.

"Callan! Callan! Hei!"

Aku menoleh ke sana dan kemari. Di mana dia? Di mana orang yang memanggilku? Hingga akhirnya, aku melihat dari kejauhan sosok tinggi yang melambai-lambai ke arahku. Aku memicingkan mata, mencoba mengenali siapa itu, tapi sosok tinggi itu terlalu jauh. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, tapi sosok itu malah jadi semakin menjauh. Aku akhirnya memaksa kakiku untuk berlari, mengejarnya sebelum menghilang.

"Callan! Callan!" ia terus memanggil.

Hampir! Hampir! Aku hampir mencapainya! Aku hampir mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Kakiku terasa semakin berat tiap kali langkahku dipercepat, tapi aku harus tetap berlari. Pada akhirnya, aku jatuh karena tersandung kakiku sendiri. Saat itulah aku merasakan sebentuk tangan yang hangat menyentuh pundakku. Kupalingkan kepala padanya. Pada kakakku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, Callan," kata Colin sambil tersenyum sedih. Aku terpaku menatapnya. Sekujur tubuhku kaku, tidak bisa kugerakkan. Genggaman tangan Colin di pundakku semakin kuat. Pelan-pelan, semua memori itu masuk ke dalam ingatanku. Aku ingat! Dia juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Saat dia datang ke rumah dan memberitahuku bahwa dialah yang membunuh orangtua kami.

 _Membunuh orangtua kami_.

Segera kutepis tangannya dari pundakku dengan kasar. Colin tampak terkejut.

"Callan? Mengapa?"

"Kau sudah pernah meninggalkanku!" aku berteriak dengan suara yang memecah kekosongan. "Kau pikir itu membuatku bisa memaafkan apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Hah?! Jawab!"

Colin tak mengatakan apapun kecuali menggeleng, lalu ia bersiap-siap pergi.

"JANGAN PERGI!" aku meraung. "JANGAN PERGI SEBELUM KAU BERI AKU JAWABAN!"

"Aku sudah memberimu jawaban," sahut Colin pelan.

"KAU BOHONG!" teriakku sampai suaraku serak. "KAU BOHONG!"

Colin memutar tubuhnya menghadapiku, dagunya terangkat. "Kau menyedihkan, Callan."

 _Menyedihkan_. _Menyedihkan_. _Menyedihkan_. Kata-kata itu bergema dalam kepalaku. Aku mencengkeram kedua telingaku kuat-kuat. Meringkuk dalam kemurkaan.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Kemudian, aku bangun karena Charlotta menggoyang-goyang tubuhku.

"Master McFadden! Master! Anda kesiangan, Master!"

Aku terengah-engah. Aku langsung membuka mata. Benar-benar membuka mata kali ini. Syukurlah tadi itu hanya mimpi. Langit-langit kamarku yang catnya tidak merata, aroma roti panggang dengan daging asap, dan berkas sinar matahari lembut di sela-sela teralis membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata. Wajah Charlotta tampak cemas di atas kepalaku.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" kataku sambil terbelalak.

"Sudah hampir pukul 9, Master."

"Ya ampun, kenapa tidak dari awal kau bangunkan aku?"

"Anda sudah sering begini, bukan? Kalau Anda tak segera berubah, saya tak mau tanggung jawab," kata Charlotta jengkel.

"Kau mulai seperti Trevor," kataku sambil menyambar roti panggang yang diletakkan Charlotta di atas kasur, lalu keluar menuju kamar mandi. Aku makan roti tanpa suara sambil menyiapkan sikat gigi dan sabun. Baiklah, aku tahu aku _terlambat_. Tapi, aku masih bisa datang tepat waktu ke sekolah kalau aku bergegas. Jam dinding di ruang tamu berdentang-dentang dengan berisik. Aku mengabaikannya dan meluncur turun ke lantai pertama usai berpakaian. Aku tak punya waktu memasang _headphone_ sekarang, karena harus mengejar bus terakhir.

Hari ini pelajaran pertamaku adalah olahraga. Sewaktu aku sampai di sekolah, semua anak sudah berkumpul di lapangan dan Mr Guy, si guru olahraga, sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan, menungguku datang. Anak-anak yang sudah berkumpul membentuk tiga baris kesemuanya menoleh, ikut menyambut kehadiranku.

"McFadden!" katanya lantang. Rambut gaya Paul McCartney-nya terlihat licin dan mengkilap. Peluit berwarna kuning yang kontras dengan jaket olahraga hijaunya menggantung dengan bunyi berkelinting di lehernya. "Aku tak mengira bahwa kau bisa terlambat!"

Terdengar cekikik tawa mengejek dari anak-anak itu. Aku, seperti biasa, tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Boleh kudengar alasan kenapa kau sampai terlambat, McFadden?" tanya Mr Guy, maju selangkah.

" _Well_ , saya lupa memasang alarm," jawabku tanpa beban.

"Demi Tuhan, McFadden! Kau jelas-jelas sangat menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu!" seru Mr Guy. "Padahal kau masih berusia tujuh belas tahun dan masih segar bugar! Belum waktunya kau mengatakan alasan seperti itu. Lain kali, aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Dan itulah mengapa, Anak-anak—" dia berdiri tegak sambil membusungkan dada ke arah murid-muridnya "—aku tidak setuju dengan ide begadang! Ya! Anak-anak zaman sekarang memang seperti itu, tapi aku tidak menyetujuinya! Begadang hanya membuang-buang waktu dan memperpendek masa muda! Nah, itulah mengapa diciptakan pelajaran olahraga… _bla bla bla_ …"

Oh, demi apa, dia mulai lagi. Pelajaran sejarah di waktu yang kurang tepat! Aku mendengus pada udara pagi. Untunglah, seseorang mengangkat tangannya dari balik barisan. Orang itu adalah Ryan Lee.

"Maaf menyela Anda, _Sir_ ," kata Ryan dengan sopan. "Namun, bolehkah kami tahu olahraga apa yang bakal kami lakukan pagi ini?"

"Oh, ya, aku sudah mengembara terlalu jauh rupanya!" kata Mr Guy sambil terkekeh, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang putih, lalu mengangguk ke arahku. "Kau boleh bergabung dengan barisan sekarang, McFadden!"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Kupilih barisan paling belakang. Niatnya agar aku bisa menjauh dari ejekan anak-anak, tapi ternyata aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

"Hei, McFadden," sapa Kaye sambil nyengir selebar mungkin. "Merasakan pahitnya terlambat, hah?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" kataku sinis. "Nggak usah sok, deh. Aku tidak pernah terlambat sesering dirimu."

Kaye memutar bola matanya dan melengos. "Bilang saja kau kesal karena kali ini, giliran mereka yang mencibirmu, kan?" dia mengedik pada anak-anak laki-laki di barisan tengah yang tertawa-tawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. Aku menyeringai pada Kaye.

"Jadi, kau mau balas dendam padaku, ya?"

"Eh, kalau menurutmu begitu, maka aku memang melakukannya!" kata Kaye sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau tidak mau berdamai denganku, kan? Itu yang kau katakan kemarin siang!"

Sedetik kemudian, suara lantang Mr Guy memotong ucapan Kaye. "Nah, kalian mengerti, kan?"

"MENGERTI!" jawab anak-anak.

"Bagus, sekarang bubar!"

Anak-anak langsung berpencar ke sana dan kemari. Anak-anak perempuan membentuk kelompok sendiri di lapangan bagian lain. Sementara, Kaye tampak panik. "Oi! Mr Guy!" panggilnya sambil mengangkat tangan. "Mengerti _apanya_?"

Guru olahraga nyentrik itu meletakkan tangan di atas jidatnya dengan gaya dramatis. "Ah, kupikir pada akhirnya kau menyadari artinya memperhatikan pelajaran, Kaye! Sekarang bubarlah bersama yang lain!"

"Tapi… tapi… apa yang harus…?" Kaye kelabakan di tempat, menjejak-jejak seperti kelinci nyasar di gang penuh anjing.

"Oi, Robbie!" Ryan memanggilnya. "Kemarilah! Kau akan menjadi bagian tim kami dalam _fox and geese_!"

" _Fox and geese_?" Kaye menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung, lalu berhenti dan menoleh padaku dengan cengiran jahat. "Kau juga tidak mengerti, kan?"

"Kata siapa?" kataku sambil membuang muka, lalu berjalan santai menuju sisi lapangan yang lain. "Diam itu lebih baik daripada berbicara kosong."

Muka Kaye menjadi keunguan menahan amarah selagi aku menjauhinya, menyambut salaman dari tim Jeremy. Yah, memang aku tadi tidak sempat memperhatikan instruksi gara-gara si Kaye yang berisik itu, tapi sifat kalemku ada gunanya juga. Paling tidak, aku tidak kena teguran Mr Guy atau menanggung malu. Mr Guy kini mengambil _hardboard_ , bersiap melakukan penilaian di tepi lapangan.

"Silakan pilih masing-masing dari tim ketua kalian! Lalu, berkumpullah di tengah lapangan!" perintahnya.

Timku mulai berembug. Seluruh anggota termasuk diriku ada 7 orang. Semuanya berebut menjadikanku sebagai ketua.

"Kau saja, Callan! Kau punya nilai paling bagus dalam olahraga, bukan?"

"Ya, kau saja!"

"Hei, tenanglah," kataku, berusaha sekalem mungkin. "Aku mungkin punya _skill_ yang lebih bagus, tapi aku kurang bisa mengambil kesempatan kalau ada halangan. Kalian mengerti maksudku, kan? Kita butuh orang yang mampu mengobrak-abrik langkah lawan sebelum dia mencapai garis _finish_."

"Aku setuju!" seru Jeremy bersemangat. "Biar aku yang melakukannya, Callan."

"Aku akan bekerja bersama Jeremy," kata Connor dengan gaya muramnya. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku dalam jarak dekat."

"Bagus," kataku. "Tinggal yang lain kalau begitu. Kalian tunggu instruksiku dulu. Untuk sementara ini, kelompok kita biar Jeremy yang mewakili."

"Oh, ya!" kata Jeremy sambil nyengir. "Kami sungguh mengandalkanmu, Callan."

Derrick yang juga anggota kelompokku menatap ke arahku dengan tanda tanya. "Jadi, kau memilih jadi otak di balik semua ini, ya?" Aku mengangkat alis dalam diam, tapi Derrick paham maksudku.

Peluit Mr Guy ditiup, tanda masing-masing ketua regu harus berkumpul. Aku tidak terkejut kelompok sebelah memilih Daryl jadi ketua mereka. Tapi, aku harus tetap berhati-hati karena Daryl—meskipun kelihatan remeh—bisa menjadi berbahaya karena idenya yang suka muncul mendadak. Kemudian, Mr Guy berdiri diantara kedua ketua regu, menghadap ke arah lapangan.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Sekarang mari kuingatkan kembali aturan permainan kita. Sebelum mulai permainan, kalian harus melakukan undian menggunakan koin. Setelah itu, kita akan tahu siapa yang main, siapa yang jaga. Sudah disiapkan pos-pos di sana menggunakan _base_ kasti. Setelah itu, kalian masing-masing ambil posisi sesuai strategi. Permainan dilakukan bergantian. Tim yang anggotanya berhasil dijatuhkan lawan sebelum _finish_ , harus gantian berjaga, begitu seterusnya. Barang siapa yang berhasil menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan bendera terbanyak, dialah yang menang."

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" teriak Kaye sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke arahku. "Lihat saja nanti, McFadden!"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Ya, teruslah mengatakan hal itu, Kaye."

Mr Guy menyuruh Jeremy dan Daryl memilih sisi koin. Jeremy memilih kepala ratu dan Daryl memilih gambar yang lain. Kemudian, Mr Guy melempar sebuah koin lima _penny_ itu ke angkasa. Koin itu berputar sejenak di udara sebelum mendarat lembut di tanah.

"Berarti tim Jeremy yang mulai duluan, tim Daryl silakan ambil posisi!"

Aku meminta Derrick berada satu garis di belakangku dan David. Kemudian, di depan mereka Jeremy berjaga dengan Connor dan Warren. Di barisan paling depan sendiri adalah Jack dan Smithy. Intinya, Derrick adalah _finisher_ kami seorang diri, sekaligus yang menjaga bendera.

Sementara itu, kelompok Daryl bersiap membentuk barisan lurus yang akan masuk pertahanan kami. Belum apa-apa, keringat sudah mengucur dari dahi masing-masing anak. Peluit pun ditiup. Yang masuk pertama kali adalah Ryan. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum dia berhasil dijegal oleh Connor, dan pada saat dia baru bangkit, sapuan David menjatuhkannya.

" _Nice work_ ," kataku pada David, yang menyeringai.

"Tim Daryl ganti berjaga!" Mr Guy memberi instruksi.

Sekarang giliran timku yang maju. Aku sudah menduga Daryl bakal memasang formasi yang rumit. Dia menempatkan Kaye di barisan kedua dari belakang. Aku tahu Kaye tidak terlalu pintar, tapi dia punya pergerakan yang bagus dalam karate. Timku yang maju duluan adalah David. Ia nyaris saja terjegal oleh Kevin dari barisan kedua. Untungnya, David yang juga anggota tim sepakbola sudah biasa dengan _tackling_ , sehingga dia berhasil melompati Kevin. Dia mengerem begitu Kaye dan Ryan menyerangnya, dan sebelum Doug melindas tubuhnya, dia sudah meraih satu bendera.

"Satu angka untuk tim Jeremy!" seru Mr Guy.

" _Yes_!" kata Jeremy di sebelahku. "Giliranmu sekarang, Connor!"

Connor mengangguk dalam diam, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum berlari. Dia dengan mudah melewati dua barisan depan, lalu mengelak dari serangan Kaye dan Ryan. Semua terasa mudah baginya sampai dia nyaris meraih bendera, tapi secara mendadak tubuh besar Doug menghantamnya dari samping. Connor bisa mengelak, tapi ternyata di balik Doug, Daryl sudah bersembunyi dan menyerangnya selagi sempat. Connor dinyatakan gugur. Kulihat tim Daryl bersorak-sorai. Setelah itu, Mr Guy meniup peluit tanda pergantian penjaga.

"Mereka cepat juga belajar," komentar Derrick.

"Aku tahu," jawabku. "Tapi, formasi kita harus tetap diperkuat. Jangan pernah biarkan mereka masuk barisan belakang lagi."

Masih dengan formasi yang sama dari timku, permainan dimulai kembali. Connor tampak lebih fokus dari biasanya setelah kejadian tadi. Yang maju sekarang adalah Kaye. Aku melihat Jeremy dan Connor berhasil menahannya, tapi Kaye melebarkan langkah sehingga melewati mereka berdua. David dan aku mempererat posisi kami untuk mem _-blok_ serangan Kaye. Aku menyuruh David yang duluan maju menyerang, dan dengan kaitan kakinya, ia berhasil membuat Kaye roboh. Namun, tak kuduga bahwa Kaye berhasil juga bangkit dan saat aku mem- _blok_ dirinya, dia mengelak. Tinggal duelnya dengan Derrick sekarang. Sapuan kaki Derrick membuatnya oleng, tapi entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, tangannya jatuh dengan menyentuh gagang bendera.

"Tim Jeremy dan tim Daryl seri sekarang!" Mr Guy mengumumkan.

"Apa?" geram Jeremy. "Dia bahkan tak mengambilnya!"

"Menyentuh sama dengan mengambil," kata Mr Guy tak peduli. "Peraturan ditambahkan! Kalian juga bisa mengubah formasi sesuai keinginan. Yak, lanjut!"

"Connor, kau bertukar posisi dengan David," aku membisiki mereka. "Warren akan memperkuat barisan depan bersama Smithy. Derrick, gantikan posisiku."

"Kau yakin akan menjadi _finisher_?" Derrick menanyaiku tak yakin.

Aku mengangguk. "Atasi saja mereka."

Satu poin itu membuat tim Daryl makin bersemangat. Kini, giliran Rowan yang maju. Anak bertubuh kurus itu dengan percaya diri maju, tapi baru saja dia mau menuju barisan Jeremy, dia sudah dijegal dari belakang oleh Smithy. Peluit ditiup.

Sekarang, yang maju dari timku adalah Jeremy. Dia begitu semangat membalas kehilangan satu bendera kami. Dan kalau dia semangat, ia langsung menggila. Tak perlu kujelaskan lebih lanjut karena Jeremy berhasil merebut satu bendera dari belakang Daryl. Sampai terus-menerus pergantian, tim Daryl selalu bisa menyusul kami dengan jumlah bendera yang sama. Kedua tim sama-sama memiliki tiga bendera sekarang. Aku sudah merasa lelah ketika tim Daryl mengirim Kaye lagi untuk menerobos pertahanan kami. Dia tak boleh lagi menyentuh bendera itu. Aku melihat serangan balasan dari Jeremy dan David membingungkannya, tapi dia juga berhasil menghindari kecepatan kaki Derrick dan Connor. Duelnya dengan diriku semakin dekat. Aku melayangkan gerakan karate yang biasa kugunakan untuk menjegal betis. Kaye berhasil kena, tapi dia tidak roboh. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerangku, dan berhasil ku- _blok_. Namun Kaye belum menyerah, karena dia masih memiliki sisa tenaga untuk menyerang. Kami belum diizinkan minum dan tenggorokanku terasa terbakar, tapi pemikiran itu kubuang saat Kaye bersiap menyerangku kembali. Kedua tim kini menyaksikan aku dan Kaye berduel seperti rubah dan angsa betulan. Aku kembali mengincar kaki Kaye, tapi dia berguling dengan cepat ke belakangku. Kuhantamkan tubuhku untuk menghalanginya. Debu bertebaran diantara kami dan aku hanya di sana menutup mata serta terbatuk-batuk. Sejenak kemudian, seluruh anggota tim berdiri melingkari kami. Wajah-wajah _shock_ dan heran kukenali dengan baik. Kaye mengangkat kepalanya yang penuh debu ke langit. Tangannya hanya beberapa senti dari tanganku yang menghalangi jemarinya. Tapi, kulihat bahwa di sela-sela telunjuknya terselip gagang bendera itu. Tepat saat itu, Mr Guy meniup peluit panjang tiga kali.

"WAKTU HABIS! TIM DARYL ADALAH PEMENANGNYA!"

Sorak-sorai bergemuruh dari seluruh anggota tim Daryl. Aku tertunduk lemas. Kusaksikan tim Daryl mengelu-elukan nama Kaye ke udara. Senyum Kaye tak bisa dibendung, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku. Bahkan, anggota timku seperti Jeremy dan Connor ikut-ikutan menyambut kemenangan tim Daryl.

"Itu tadi luar biasa, Kaye!" kata Jeremy keras-keras. "Keren! Duel yang nggak akan pernah ada dalam permainan apapun!"

" _Good job_!" seru Doug sambil merangkul Kaye. "Selama ini kami salah menilaimu, Kawan!"

" _Yeah_! Seperti kata Mr Guy, hidup masa muda!" seru Ryan. Aku hanya menyaksikan mereka dalam diam selagi menenggak air minumku. Tiba-tiba, tangan Derrick menyentuh pundakku.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik," katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku. "Strategimu cukup merepotkan tim lawan tadi. Nggak usah dipikirkan."

Aku juga melihat Daryl menghampiriku, diikuti Mr Guy.

"Ah, jadi otak di balik tim Jeremy adalah kau, ya?" kata Mr Guy sambil mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak rambutku. "Kau memang jenius, McFadden."

"Kuakui kau patut ditakuti, Callan," kata Daryl sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. "Tapi untuk sementara ini, Robbie bisa melampauimu."

 _Ya, dia bisa melampauiku sekarang_.

Aku senang mereka juga ikut menghiburku, tapi sebetulnya aku tak butuh dihibur. Dari wajah sumringah yang ditampilkan Kaye, aku tahu bahwa kemenangannya sekarang akan menjadi tonggak untuk mengejarku lebih jauh.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang ganti laki-laki, aku langsung mendengar kabar Kaye mengalahkanku dalam pelajaran olahraga mulai tersebar ke seantero sekolah. Aku mendengar anak-anak perempuan dari kelas satu berkasak-kusuk membicarakan Kaye. Baik di kelas, di kantin, di lorong, di tangga…

Aku bukannya iri atau dongkol, tapi aku hanya merasa tenganggu dengan mereka. Masalahnya, bisa nggak sih mereka berhenti membicarakan hal sepele seperti itu? Lagian, mereka juga belum melihat _progress_ lain yang dilakukan Kaye. Namun ternyata, sikap tak acuhku juga menimbulkan kasak-kusuk bahwa aku sudah siap berduel lagi dengan Kaye. Jadi, tiap kali melewati mereka yang mengobrol soal itu, aku hanya perlu memasang _headphone_ dan berlalu dengan langkah cepat. Hal ini juga terjadi saat aku bersiap pulang sekolah. Aku melewati kelas seni yang di dalamnya terdapat anak-anak perempuan kelas dua sedang mengobrol.

"Aku tahu, setelah kupikir-pikir, McFadden sama sekali bukan orang yang ramah."

"Ya, dia tidak pernah tersenyum."

"Biarkan dia menikmati ketenarannya. Suatu saat nanti, dia akan kalah oleh anak baru itu."

Aku membuang muka sambil berjalan menjauh, tapi kata-kata mereka masih terdengar menggaungi pikiranku.

" _Suatu saat nanti, dia akan kalah oleh anak baru itu_."

Aku baru saja menuruni tangga menuju _lobby_ ketika kakiku terasa mengait sesuatu yang tak tampak. SRET! Aku terguling dari anak tangga paling atas, lalu jatuh ke lima anak tangga di bawahnya dengan berguling-guling. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit menghantam permukaan tangga yang keras itu, dan IPod-ku terlempar dari sakuku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang perih untuk mengambilnya, tapi kemudian sebuah sepatu yang hitam dan besar menginjak jemariku. Aku memekik keras. Kutengadahkan kepala menatap wajah yang menyeringai lebar padaku.

"Alex, sudah cukup!" kata sebuah suara.

Anak itu, anak berambut merah dari Sandcastle beserta saudara-saudaranya—gadis berambut pirang dan yang tadi menginjakku—sama-sama menatapku dengan ekspresi dingin selagi aku mencoba bangkit dari jatuhku.

"Jadi, kau Callan McFadden, kan?" kata si gadis berambut pirang.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyaku sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Kami hanya ingin memberimu pertanyaan," kata si anak berambut merah tajam. " _Di mana Joseph_?"

"Aku tak tahu apa motif kalian menanyakan hal itu," jawabku menantang.

"Oh, ya, kami punya banyak alasan," kata si anak berambut merah. "Tapi, jawab dulu pertanyaan kami. _Di mana Joseph_?"

"Jangan buat kami kehilangan kesabaran, McFadden," kata si gadis pirang sinis.

Aku terkekeh. "Kalian tahu, banyak sekali orang bernama Joseph di dunia ini. Siapa Joseph yang kalian maksud?"

"Ugh, aku lelah dengan gurauan ini, Ev," geram Alex sambil meremas tangannya. "Apa sebaiknya kita menghabisinya saja?"

"Tidak, Alex, jangan," kata Everett, nama anak berambut merah itu dengan tenang. "Kita tak boleh membuat orang lain curiga dengan perbuatan kita padanya, bukan? Lagipula, si sekitar sini masih ada siswa Leaf High yang menjalankan ekstrakurikuler. Elizabeth, tahan tinjumu."

Elizabeth menatap adiknya dengan pandangan jengkel, lalu memalingkan muka. Everett maju dua langkah sehingga matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"Kau punya mata yang sama seperti mataku, McFadden," katanya. "Mata yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tak inginkah kau melampiaskan kebencian itu? Tak inginkah kau membalas dendam akan perbuatan orang yang menyakitimu, atau membuat segalanya tak berjalan baik bagimu? Aku sudah lama memendam kebencian itu, jadi aku tahu kapan aku bisa melepaskan amarah pada orang yang tepat. Jadi sekarang, katakan padaku, McFadden, _di mana Joseph_?"

Aku melihat kobaran api di mata Everett yang menandakan emosinya sedang menggelegak di balik ekspresi wajahnya yang damai. Tapi, aku tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu tertarik dengan Joseph. Joseph seperti apa yang dia maksud? Kalau memang Joseph yang kutemui waktu itu memiliki kaitan dengan tiga bersaudara ini, maka kaitan seperti apa? Aku tak menyukai tatapan mereka, dan sudah terlalu banyak rahasia yang menyelimuti hidupku. Kepargian Colin… kematian orangtuaku… semua tentang Organisasi…

"Kau takkan mendapatkan jawabannya dariku, Everett," kataku, masih dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "Tak akan."

"Persetan dengan omonganmu!" teriak Alex, tinjunya langsung bersiap menghantam mukaku sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya. Itu bukan tangan Everett.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalian bertiga bukannya harus menunjukkan sopan santun, ya?" kata Mr Grace. Ya, dialah yang menahan tinju Alex barusan. Muka Alex tampak merah padam. Elizabeth memucat seperti patung. Sementara Everett hanya menghela napas.

"Maafkan saudara saya, Mr Grace," katanya dengan senyum tipis. "Lain kali, saya akan membicarakannya dahulu dengan saudara saya sebelum dia bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Ayo, Alex, Elizabeth, kita harus segera menyusul Mr Wormwood."

Elizabeth dan Alex menatap saudara mereka dengan tidak percaya, tapi mereka toh mengekor Everett tanpa bicara. Kulihat mereka menuruni tangga menuju _lobby_ dan lenyap di pintu depan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Callan?" tanya Mr Grace sambil mengguncang pundakku.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, trims," jawabku singkat. "Saya harus pulang sekarang, Mr Grace. Permisi."

Namun, Mr Grace tak mau melepaskan cengekramannya. Aku jadi ingat mimpiku tentang Colin, jadi aku mencoba menepis tangannya dari pundakku.

"Mr Grace! Saya harus… Anda harus…"

"Apapun yang kau ingin katakan," kata Mr Grace tanpa bergeming, "jangan biarkan kenangan itu merusak dirimu, Callan McFadden."

"Apa yang Anda bicarakan?"

Mr Grace menggeleng-geleng. "Kau anak yang baik, Callan. Aku percaya itu. Tapi, kau harus mengerti satu hal. Ingatlah baik-baik. Dendam yang kau miliki sekarang takkan membantumu di masa depan. Butuh lebih dari sekedar pengetahuan dan otak cerdas untuk menyingkirkan kenangan yang buruk, tapi hanya dengan perasaan kau bisa mengubahnya."

Kutatap mata Mr Grace dengan terkejut. Setelah itu, aku diam dan berhenti melawan. Kupalingkan kepala ke samping dan kubiarkan air mataku mengalir. Mr Grace berlutut di hadapanku.

"Kau anak yang baik, Callan McFadden," ulangnya. "Satu pintaku lagi, meskipun sulit, coba berdamailah dengan Robbie. Dia mungkin rival yang penting bagimu, tapi apa salahnya mengenal rival kita sebelum bertanding kembali?" Dengan demikian, Mr Grace meninggalkanku termenung di tangga. Aku memikirkan kata-kata terakhirnya sambil menghapus air mata. Kuambil kembali IPod-ku dari lantai dan aku memasang _headphone_ untuk bersiap pulang. Namun, beberapa pertanyaan tetap saja terbentuk dalam otakku. Apakah Mr Grace tahu soal aku dan Colin? Karena kalau dia tidak tahu, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu kepadaku? Dan siapa _sebenarnya_ anak-anak Sandcastle itu?

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Chapter 26

**Intro: Thanks a lot for waiting me! ^^ Akhirnya, part 26 segera diterbitkan! Ini adalah part paling sulit dari semua part yang sudah kutulis! For the curious readers, enjoy it! - author**

 **PART TWENTY-** **SIX**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Aku bersandar di dinding selagi menunggu Bree dan Chloe keluar dari kelas mereka. Kelas seni di jam pelajaran terakhir adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi semua anak. Pelajaran yang santai, nggak perlu mikir, meski akhirnya kau harus mikir lagi kalau mengerjakan PR berupa teori. Itulah mengapa aku benci kelas seni, dan aku nggak menambahkannya di daftar pelajaran yang kupilih di samping pelajaran wajib. Anak-anak yang keluar dari kelas semuanya mengenakan celemek, dan tangan mereka kotor oleh noda cat. Taruhan, mereka pasti habis mewarnai keramik. Sekedar informasi, kebanyakan yang mengambil kelas seni adalah perempuan. Bree dan Chloe keluar tak lama setelah seorang anak perempuan berkawat gigi dan rambutnya dikucir seperti Agnes di film _Despicable Me_. Bree menyampirkan celemeknya di bahu dan tampak sangat tidak bersemangat, sementara wajah Chloe cerah seperti biasa, meskipun ujung rambut merah mudanya sedikit terkena cat hijau.

"Hei, Robbie!" kata Chloe dengan riang. Tumben dia mau menyapaku seperti itu. Dengan ceria pula kubalas, "Hei, kalian berdua siap mendengar petunjuk dariku? Dan kenapa dengan Bree?"

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Bree, memaksa tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Ya ampun, jangan bohong begitu!" kataku sambil menyodok lengan Bree. "Bilang, dong! Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Kau ingat saudara laki-laki Everett, kan?" kata Chloe. "Dia baru saja pamer keahliannya membuat boneka dari bambu di kelas, padahal harusnya hari ini adalah penilaian gerabah."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Bree?"

"Dia tak sengaja menyenggol pecah gerabahku," kata Bree sebal. "Bukannya aku tak mau memaafkannya, tapi gerabah itu sudah repot-repot kukerjakan dengan mengorbankan tenaga seusai latihan anggar."

"Oh, aku turut menyesal," kataku.

"Nah, cukup bicara yang nggak penting!" kata Bree sambil menjejalkan celemek ke dalam tas kecilnya. "Ayo, kita cari tempat yang aman untuk mengobrol!"

"Bagaimana kalau di balkon?" usul Chloe. "Selain udaranya segar, kita bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman tanpa pengganggu."

"Ide bagus!" sambutku. "Aku lelah dengan banyaknya orang yang mencoba memata-matai kita saat kita memata-matai orang lain."

Dan begitulah, kami naik tangga sampai ke lantai paling atas dari sekolah. Balkon itu menghadap ke lapangan sepakbola di belakang sekolah. Kami juga bisa melihat keadaan jalan raya London di atas sana. Aku percaya nun jauh di sana, Big Ben tegak berdiri, menunggu kami dengan sabar untuk memecahkan misteri. Jadi, begitu Chloe mengeluarkan laptop, aku menyerahkan padanya _flashdisk_ Mr Grace. Kujelaskan pada mereka tentang foto-foto itu, hasil pemikiranku dengan Daryl. Raut masam dari wajah Bree langsung berganti menjadi ketertarikan yang khas, dan matanya berbinar-binar. Dia pasti sedang membayangkan banyak hal dari semua penjelasanku.

" _Well_ , jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa Mr Grace selama ini tahu lebih banyak dari yang kita duga," kataku menyudahi. "Tapi, bukannya membantu, kupikir petunjuk-petunjuk ini malah membuat segalanya menjadi lebih ribet!"

Bree meng-klik video berita dalam folder yang lain, lalu sambil mendengarkan melalui _headset_ , dahinya berkerut-kerut.

"Tunggu dulu! Terompet ini sepertinya tak asing," ia bergumam.

"Maksudmu?" aku menggaruk-garuk kepala tak mengerti.

"Sebentar," kata Chloe. "Bukankah terompet tanduk itu yang dibeli dua pria besar dari toko loak kemarin malam, ya?"

"Toko loak?" aku semakin bingung.

Bree menunjukkan sebuah foto dalam HP-nya padaku. Memang mirip sekali dengan terompet yang dicuri itu.

"Kau masih ingat cerita kami tentang dua pria besar yang mengejar-ngejar kami di jalan raya, kan, Robbie?" kata Bree. "Nah, kemarin malam aku dan Chloe melihat mereka membeli terompet ini. Mereka membelinya dengan harga tujuh puluh _pounds_."

"Tujuh puluh _pounds_ untuk barang antik tak berguna itu?" aku terbelalak. "Gila! Itu mahal sekali!"

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi mereka bernegosiasi cukup lama," kata Bree. "Terompet yang dibeli itu pastilah kembaran identik dari terompet yang dicuri."

"Atau mungkin produsennya membuat lebih dari satu terompet," ujar Chloe. "Tapi jika dilihat dari situasi sekarang, mereka punya alasan kuat mengapa ingin memiliki dua terompet yang sama."

"Oooh, aku mengerti!" pekikku. "Jangan-jangan, empat perampok dan dua pria besar itu sama-sama anak buahnya Hyde!"

"Dan maksud dari naskah William Shakespeare ini," kata Chloe seraya membacanya melalui Microsoft Word, "aku jadi agak ragu. ' _Apalah arti sebuah nama, jika mawar pun jika kita sebut dengan nama lain tetap akan berbau harum_.' Mungkinkah hal ini berhubungan dengan Hyde yang selama hidupnya bekerja sebagai penjahat? Maksudku, tidak ada penjahat yang memiliki nama tetap di satu tempat dan tempat lainnya, kan? Ya, aku yakin pasti begitu."

"Lucu juga semakin lama persoalan ini selalu berkaitan dengan barang antik," kata Bree pelan. "Dulu kita menemukan lambang orde, lalu sekarang puisi, museum, dan lalu hiasan terompet itu. Jangan-jangan, si Hyde ini memang penggila barang antik."

"Itu nggak lucu, Bree!" kataku. "Nggak di saat-saat ribet seperti ini!"

"Hmmm, ya, memang ribet," kata Chloe. "Tapi, mungkin dengan petunjuk dari kami, ada titik terang yang bisa kita capai." Chloe lalu mengeluarkan sebundel kertas dari dalam tasnya. Kertas-kertas itu adalah hasil _print_ dari sebuah foto dan tiga lembar koran lama. Kuamati baik-baik gambar itu. Tintanya tak terlalu jelas, tapi bentuknya seperti gasing terbalik dengan ujung berwarna merah.

"Gambar itu adalah foto dari lambang aneh yang aku dan Chloe temukan di rumah Callan," jelas Bree.

"Oooh, jadi semalam kalian ke rumah anak itu? Ngapain?" selaku.

"Meminjam ini," kata Bree sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku kuno padaku. Judulnya _Sejarah dan Literatur Jepang oleh H. Watanabe_ dan ditulis dengan tinta emas yang dulunya mungkin timbul. "Dan mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk yang seru untuk dibahas."

"Wow, kalian mikirnya jauh sekali!" komentarku sambil membolak-balik buku kuno itu dengan enggan. "Dan mengapa anak itu repot-repot membeli buku semacam ini?"

"Itu nggak penting," ujar Bree jengkel. "Setelah membaca buku itu, aku sadar bahwa foto itu merupakan lambang dari klan yang amat ditakuti oleh penduduk Jepang pada abad ke-18, dan seperti kisahmu—suatu klan yang ikut membangun Organisasi."

"Klan Uchiha!" seruku, langsung paham.

"Yep! Penjelasannya ada di halaman 109, seperti yang sudah kutandai," kata Bree. "Klan itu ternyata merupakan kelanjutan dari sebuah klan _shinobi_ terkenal."

" _Shinobi_?"

"Kata lain dalam bahasa Jepang untuk 'ninja,'" Chloe menimbrung. "Kau tahu seperti apa ninja-ninja itu, kan?"

"Mata-mata, sabotase, pembunuhan," kataku. "Seperti dalam film-film itu, kan?"

"Ya, tapi tidak semua ninja melakukan hal itu," kata Bree. "Setelah menemukan penjelasan dalam buku, aku menyuruh Chloe mencari informasi di internet. Tapi, kami tak menemukannya di manapun, sampai akhirnya Chloe menemukan koran-koran ini."

"Bagian koleksi ayahku," jelas Chloe, tampak bangga. "Untung saja dia membolehkanku meminjamnya."

Kuamati koran-koran tersebut satu lembar demi satu lembar. Ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Judul _headline_ -nya _Perampokan Makam di Kyoto: Satu Mayat Lenyap Beserta Peti Matinya_.

' _Kyoto, 30 September 2014. Warga kota digegerkan oleh peristiwa perampokan makam yang berlangsung pada pukul satu dini hari waktu Jepang di Pemakaman Umum Kurozaki. Dilaporkan oleh Yuto Shirosuki (67), warga sekitar yang tinggal dekat kompleks pemakaman, bahwa dirinya sempat mendengar suara berisik dari arah makam saat dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan di depan rumah setelah terbangun oleh sakit rematik yang dideritanya. Shirosuki mengatakan bahwa ia sebelumnya tak curiga pada kejadian tersebut dan memutuskan untuk masuk rumah kembali saat tiba-tiba ia melihat tiga sosok berjalan keluar dari pemakaman membawa sebuah benda besar. Shirosuki sadar bahwa kehadiran tiga sosok itu tidak wajar, lalu memutuskan menelepon polisi. Namun, polisi yang baru tiba setengah jam kemudian hanya menemukan sebuah kuburan yang berantakan di tengah pemakaman. Nisan kuburan itu masih berdiri tegak, namun terdapat bekas galian besar pada liang kubur. Peti jenazah di dalamnya sudah lenyap. Polisi lalu mengerahkan anjing pelacak untuk mencari kemungkinan adanya jejak perampok di sekitar makam, namun tak ditemukan petunjuk apapun. Sementara itu, Shirosuki menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak berbohong dan meyakinkan pada media massa bahwa ia sungguh melihat ketiga orang itu membawa peti mati. Hal ini diperkuat oleh bekas ban mobil yang masih akan diidentifikasi oleh kepolisian demi menemukan siapa pelaku perampokan yang sebenarnya._ '

"Berita yang aneh," komentarku. "Apa hubungannya dengan kasus kita?"

"Baca lembar yang lain," perintah Chloe. Aku hanya bisa menurut. Judulnya _Misteri Perampokan Makam di Kyoto: Terungkapnya Sang Pemilik Makam_. Artikel berita yang satu ini sedikit lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya.

' _Kyoto, 2 Oktober 2014. Masih misteriusnya peristiwa perampokan Makam Kurozaki yang menghebohkan Kyoto kini menimbulkan berita lain yang memicu pertanyaan publik. Terungkap bahwa pemilik makam yang dibongkar adalah seorang figur sejarah yang terlupakan. Namanya adalah Madara Uchiha, wafat pada tanggal 31 Oktober 1959. Menurut keterangan sejarawan Jepang, Hiroaki Nobunaga (53), Madara adalah veteran tentara Jepang yang pernah menjadi komandan dalam pertempuran di Cina Utara. Ia terluka oleh peluru musuh dan memutuskan berhenti dari dinas ketentaraan dalam usia muda, yakni 42 tahun. Menurut Nobunaga, Madara memiliki hubungan kemitraan yang kuat dengan Hashirama Senju, kawan seperjuangannya dalam pertempuran. Kehidupan keduanya tak banyak diketahui publik selama beberapa dekade. Namun berdasarkan data yang ada, Madara menjadi seorang pelatih beladiri bagi tentara Jepang sampai tahun 1956, sementara Hashirama menjadi politikus dan anggota parlemen. Selanjutnya, Hashirama menyampaikan keinginannya untuk memperbaharui organisasi intelijen Jepang dan menjabat menjadi direktur sampai digantikan oleh adiknya, Tobirama, pada tahun 1958._ '

"Lalu, apa kesimpulannya?" aku memandang Chloe dan Bree bergantian.

"Coba lihat foto makam pada berita yang baru kau baca," kata Chloe. "Makam itu memiliki lambang klan Uchiha, bukan? Aneh nggak sih, ada orang yang sebegitu kurang kerjaannya membongkar makam tokoh sejarah?"

"Ya, aneh, bukan?" sebuah suara menimpali dari belakang Chloe. Kami tersentak melihat Mr Grace menghampiri kami dengan langkah mantap. Tangannya dilipat di dada, ekspresi matanya tampak puas.

"Anda bisa nggak sih tidak mengagetkan kami seperti itu?" marahku.

Chloe membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dengan gugup, "Mr Grace? Kami tidak…"

"Jadi, selama ini Anda juga melakukan penyelidikan, bukan?" Bree menirukan gaya melipat tangan Mr Grace dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Itulah kenapa Anda memberikan data-datanya pada Robbie!"

Mr Grace terkekeh-kekeh. "Oho! Kalian memang anak-anak cerdas! Itulah ciri khas murid Leaf High yang aku selalu rindukan! Tentunya teka-teki yang kalian pecahkan sekarang lebih mudah dari teka-teki yang sebenarnya."

"Oh, ya, mudah sekali!" cibirku jengkel. "Anda sudah membuat otak kami seperti obat nyamuk sekarang!"

"Setidaknya otak _mu_ ," dengus Chloe padaku. "Kami sih santai-santai saja dalam menghadapi misteri serumit ini!"

"Jadi, dapatkah Anda menjelaskannya pada kami teka-teki yang sesungguhnya sekarang?" kata Bree tidak sabar.

"Hm, baiklah, tapi aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana," kata Mr Grace sambil menempatkan diri di sebelahku.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan 'barang antik' itu dahulu?" kataku.

"Oh, ya, benar," kata Mr Grace, seolah-olah baru sadar sedari tadi kami membuka laptop di hadapannya. "Kalian benar soal penyuka barang antik, tapi sebetulnya bukan itu yang aku inginkan untuk kalian jawab. Dan kalian benar soal terompet yang diproduksi lebih dari satu. Terompet itu adalah produksi Kyrillic, Co. pada akhir abad ke-19, dibuat dalam rangka memperingati hari lahir pahlawan Skotlandia, William Wallace. Orang-orang kaya dari berbagai bangsa berebut membelinya waktu itu, padahal hanya ada tiga buah terompet yang diproduksi. Akhirnya, dalam sebuah pelelangan, salah satu dari orang-orang kaya itu berhasil mendapatkannya. Namanya Gabriel McFadden."

"McFadden? Berarti dia adalah buyutnya Callan?" tukas Chloe.

"Asumsiku mereka punya ikatan darah dari klan yang sama," kata Mr Grace. "Namun, sebelum Gabriel wafat, dia menyumbangkan terompet itu ke museum. Namun, fakta ini diragukan sebab tak ada museum manapun yang mengakui bahwa Gabriel pernah menyumbangkan benda itu. Jadi, orang-orang pun beranggapan bahwa Gabriel sengaja membohongi publik dan membawa terompet itu bersamanya. Mereka yang penasaran mulai membakar makamnya, tapi pulang dengan tangan kosong. Perkiraan lain adalah Gabriel memberikan terompet itu ke orang lain, tapi tak ada yang mengakuinya juga."

"Jadi, kemungkinan antara si pemilik toko loak dan pemilik toko perhiasan yang mendapatkannya," kataku. "Hmmm, menarik."

"Tapi, mengapa begitu banyak yang menginginkan terompet itu?" tanya Chloe.

"Pertama, terompet itu dianggap barang langka," kata Mr Grace. "Kyrillic bangkrut tak lama setelah terompet itu terjual. Sebabnya tidak diketahui dan tidak pernah dibicarakan. Orang-orang berduit yang hanya ingin memenuhi rumah mereka dengan dekorasi antik-lah yang menginginkannya. Kedua, ada kabar bahwa McFadden suka menyimpan recehannya di dalam terompet itu. Yang itu aku tidak percaya sama sekali. Yang ketiga lebih kompleks dari sebelumnya, yaitu McFadden memasukkan sebuah dokumen rahasia ke dalam terompet itu. Sekedar informasi, McFadden adalah seorang peneliti yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mengubah hidup manusia. Orang-orang beranggapan dia telah menemukan sebuah serum yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apapun di dunia, tapi dia tak mau mempublikasikannya."

"Lalu, adakah konfirmasi tentang kebenaran informasi itu dari keluarganya?" tanyaku.

"Mereka tak mau membicarakannya, karena keluarganya bahkan menganggap Gabriel gila," kata Mr Grace seraya mendesah. "Mereka pikir Gabriel aneh karena suka bergaul dengan orang-orang Jepang, bepergian tak tentu arah, dan melakukan percobaan sampai larut malam. Intinya, persoalan terompet itu terlupakan hingga abad ke-21, tak ada yang membahasnya lagi. Tapi kemudian, berita itu muncul, dan aku langsung tertarik."

"Tunggu, Gabriel suka bergaul dengan orang-orang Jepang?" potong Chloe. "Apakah dia pernah bergaul dengan—yah—semacam pejabat, setidaknya sepengetahuan Anda?"

"Ya," jawab Mr Grace tanpa beban. "Dia suka minum dengan mereka, kalau setahuku. Tapi saat itu dia sudah tua, jadi dia lebih suka menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat unik di Negeri Sakura. Apakah kalian pikir dia berurusan juga dengan Organisasi?"

"Jadi, Anda juga tahu tentang Organisasi!" pekikku.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak tahu," keluh Mr Grace. "Yang kebanyakan mereka tidak tahu adalah _apa_ yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam Organisasi. _Well_ , aku bisa mengatakannya karena aku pernah masuk ke dalamnya. Itu kalau kalian mengerti maksudku, Anak-anak."

Rahang bawahku langsung jatuh saking kagetnya. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menduga, bahwa guruku ini _seorang agen rahasia_! Ekspresi Chloe sama kagetnya denganku, sementara Bree tidak terlalu. Dia sedari tadi diam sambil menopangkan dagu pada tangan kirinya.

"Cepat atau lambat, seorang agen harus membongkar rahasianya, bukan?" desah Mr Grace mengawasi rasa _shock_ yang masih menyerang tubuhku. "Organisasi menugaskanku di sini untuk mengawasi sekolah kalian, karena sejak berita tertangkapnya Hyde, Organisasi ikut-ikutan gempar. Belum lagi, penjahat itu, Joseph, sama berbahayanya. Mereka tak mau ada penjahat lain yang muncul di dunia setelah Hyde dan Joseph, meskipun nyatanya mereka bisa kehilangan fokus."

"Tapi, mengapa sekolah kami?" tanya Chloe.

"Karena Katherine Jovovich menjadi kepala sekolahnya," jawab Mr Grace. "Dia adalah mantan agen rahasia Organisasi juga. Kalian nggak curiga, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan tubuh seindah itu? Bagaimana lagi kalau tidak dengan latihan fisik pada masa mudanya?"

"Hm, yah, kami tidak berpikir sejauh itu," kataku sambil meringis. "Pantas saja dia memiliki…"

"Robbie!" gertak Chloe sinis.

"Aku mau bilang _rambut_ yang indah!" kataku tak peduli. "Kenapa pikiranmu melenceng, sih?"

"Nah, kalian sudah mendengar rahasiaku," kata Mr Grace. "Kalian juga tampaknya sudah paham asal-muasalnya. Kalau masih belum paham, lain kali kalian bisa bertanya pada Celebrian. Benar, kan, Bree?" Mr Grace mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Bree, yang masih terdiam. Aku dan Chloe sama-sama menoleh padanya, terkejut.

"Lho, Bree?!" seruku. "Jangan bilang kau juga…"

"Tugasku berbeda dengan Mr Grace," jelas Bree seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari saku seragamnya ala _member_ FBI di film-film. "Aku sebetulnya ditugaskan menyelidiki bibit-bibit musuh di dalam sekolah. Tapi kemudian, aku mendapatkan tugas lain, yaitu mengawasi _mu_ , Robbie."

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya waktu kita kenalan kau bilang…" aku tak melanjutkan omonganku. Pertanyaan terjauh dari kolong kepalaku sudah terjawab sekarang.

"Luar biasa, Bree!" seru Chloe kagum. "Kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan sangat mulus, bahkan aku saja sampai tidak sadar bahwa kau selama ini ikut 'mengawasi' kami!"

"Hm, pengakuan yang luar biasa, bukan?" kata Mr Grace. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kembali pada penyelidikan kita saja?"

"Oh, iya!" kataku, baru teringat. "Lalu, apa hubungan Gabriel dengan Organisasi?"

"Cukup simpel. Organisasi mendengar tentang serum yang diciptakan Gabriel," jawab Mr Grace, "lalu mereka memburunya sampai ke seluruh dunia. Gabriel punya persinggahan yang banyak di berbagai negara, sampai akhir hayatnya pun Organisasi tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Sebanyak apapun agen dan pasukan yang dikirim Organisasi untuk menyelidikinya, serum Gabriel tak pernah mereka dapatkan."

"Baiklah, itu tadi soal terompet kuno," kata Chloe. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan foto-foto dan penggalan naskah William Shakespeare?"

"Oh, foto-foto itu," kata Mr Grace. "Itu adalah bagian kalian. Kukira masing-masing dari kalian sudah memikirkannya?"

Aku angkat bicara, "Berdasarkan pemikiran saya, foto-foto itu menggambarkan rencana musuh. London Bridge adalah simbol penjebakan mereka atas Organisasi yang menyebabkan ayah dan ibu saya tewas."

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Horatio berarti 'penjaga waktu,' dan dia disimbolkan dengan Big Ben, jadi patung Horatio Nelson itu terhubung pada foto Big Ben."

"Lalu?"

"Ehhh, itu saja," kataku, mendadak bingung. "Tentang Big Ben dan naskah Shakespeare itu belum saya pikirkan."

"Aku sudah memikirkan hubungannya," kata Mr Grace enteng. "Kuberi petunjuk saja. Nama Horatio selain terhubung pada Big Ben juga terhubung dengan kesusastraan."

"Maksud Anda Horatio dalam _Hamlet_?" tanyaku.

"Belum tepat! Hampir!" kata Mr Grace, nada suaranya sok misterius.

"Horatio… Horatio… kira-kira naskah apa lagi?" gumamku sambil berpikir keras.

"Kalau kalian ingat, sastra bukan hanya berupa naskah drama," kata Mr Grace terus memancing.

Mata Bree langsung terbelalak. Dia menatap buku sejarah di tangannya yang gemetar. "Jangan-jangan, 'H' itu singkatan dari 'Horatio,' ya? _Horatio Watanabe_!"

"Wow!" siulku. "Kebetulan yang luar biasa!"

"Dengan begitu, kesimpulannya?" Mr Grace mendesak.

Aku seperti mendapat ilham secara mendadak. "Oooh, saya paham sekarang!" kataku sambil meninju tanganku sendiri. "Madara-lah yang berada di balik semua ini! Begitu, kan?"

"Tapi, dia sudah mati, kan?" kata Chloe. "Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum orangtua kita lahir! Dan makamnya dibongkar!"

"Dan pelakunya belum diketahui," timpalku. "Ini dia titik pusingnya!"

"Aku juga belum mendapatkan kabar dari rekan divisi Kyoto mengenai kasus aneh ini," kata Mr Grace. "Namun, siapapun pelakunya dan apapun motifnya, dia jelas melanggar norma dan kemanusiaan."

"Jangan-jangan, ada yang berusaha menjadikan tubuhnya semacam _zombie_?" candaku.

"Robbie, _please_!" tegur Chloe seraya bergidik.

"Kematian Madara-lah yang membuat segalanya semakin buruk," kata Bree. "Aku membacanya dari buku ini. Sebuah kelompok yang bernama Akatsuki muncul pada tahun 1989 dan meneror dunia. Simbol mereka adalah awan merah. Mereka mulai dari beberapa wilayah di Jepang, lalu menyebar ke Rusia dan Kanada. Diduga kelompok ini adalah hasil bentukan anak buah Madara. Tapi setelah tahun 1991, anggota Akatsuki berkurang karena penangkapan oleh FBI bekerjasama dengan Organisasi. Sisa anggotanya dilenyapkan, atau mungkin menghilang dengan sendirinya. Pemerintah Jepang memerintahkan semua orang yang mengenakan simbol Akatsuki atau memiliki hubungan darah dengan anggotanya agar ditangkap dan dihukum mati."

"Wow," kataku. "Lucu sekali bahwa kau agen Organisasi tapi baru tahu soal itu."

"Aku adalah agen junior," sahut Bree santai. "Agen junior dilarang mengorek informasi dari Organisasi kecuali yang berepentingan dengan misi. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari divisi wilayah London, paham?"

"Tapi, usaha Jepang tidak sepenuhnya berhasil," kata Mr Grace. "Akatsuki telah melebarkan sayapnya ke dunia internasional, yang berarti mereka juga memiliki kader-kader dari berbagai negara. Dan kemudian kita mengenal orang-orang seperti Hyde dan Joseph."

"Jadi, mereka anggota Akatsuki?" tanyaku.

"Organisasi mencurigainya," kata Mr Grace. "Dan itu mungkin saja. Aku tak mengatakan bahwa bisa saja salah satu dari teman kita adalah Akatsuki. Atau mungkin orangtua kalian?"

Aku menundukkan kepala sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Berarti, Akatsuki juga bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian besar-besaran di Irlandia? Dan akhirnya Organisasi-lah yang disalahkan? Sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa!" seru Bree sambil menepuk jidat. "Mr Grace, mungkinkah Organisasi juga mengirim orang lain selain kita ke sekolah ini?"

"Maksudmu?" Mr Grace mengerutkan dahi.

"Apaan, sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

Bree membalik halaman buku sejarah yang menampilkan serangkaian huruf Kanji. Ia telah menandai salah satu Kanji dengan pensil. Wajahnya tampak berang.

"Apa artinya huruf itu, Bree?" tanyaku, masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi. Huruf itu dibaca _ai_ , yang berarti 'cinta.'

"Everett memiliki tanda itu di dahinya," jelas Bree. "Salah satu alasan mengapa aku meminjam buku ini pada Callan."

"Sudah kuduga," kata Mr Grace, terdengar pasrah. "Organisasi sudah bertindak melalui tangan orang lain. Dan aku yakin Jovovich juga belum mengetahuinya."

Suara Bree bergetar ketika dia bicara lagi, "Seperti kata-kata Everett, _perang atau perdamaian_. Kalau mereka memang mengirim orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan kita itu wajar saja. Tapi kali ini, mereka seolah menjadikan kasus sebagai ajang perlombaan. Apakah mereka ingin menguji kita, Mr Grace?"

Kami semua terdiam. Mr Grace tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sementara itu, tak terasa matahari sudah menggelincir di ufuk barat. Tiba-tiba pula, kami mendengar bunyi lembut seperti bel yang dikelintingkan. Bunyi itu berasal dari HP Chloe.

"Ada SMS dari Nicola," katanya pada kami. Ah, dikira apaan! Namun, wajah Chloe berubah pucat ketika menekan tombol untuk membuka SMS.

"Apa katanya?" desak Bree. "Apakah sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ini soal Eden, Teman-teman," kata Chloe seperti orang menahan tangis. "Dia masuk rumah sakit."

"Eden masuk rumah sakit?!" aku terbelalak. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

"Dia kecelakaan mobil dalam perjalanan menuju rumah," sahut Chloe, air mata kini membanjiri pipinya. Dia tak kuat bicara lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cabut sekarang!" kataku. "Oh, ya, Mr Grace, terima kasih atas bantuan Anda. Tapi, kami harus segera pergi."

"Kalau ini menyangkut seorang siswa," kata Mr Grace, "maka kalian tidak keberatan kalau aku ikut, kan? Tak ada salahnya membesuk selagi ada kesempatan."

Aku mengangguk pada Bree dan Chloe. Mereka membalas anggukanku.

"Hm, baiklah," kataku. "Ayo, kita bereskan semua peralatan ini lalu ke rumah sakit secepat yang kita bisa. Semoga Eden baik-baik saja."

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Chapter 27

**Intro: Aku kembali dengan chapter terbaru! Yeah! Patut diketahui juga, hari Kamis adalah hari keluar komik Naruto Gaiden,** _ **and it feels like something for me**_ **, hehehe… Thanks a lot for your patience and supports, dan kuharap kalian akan terus bersamaku sampai akhir. Jiahaha! Now sit back and enjoy this chapter! :) - author  
**

 **PART TWENTY-** **SEVEN**

 **(CHLOE)**

Pukul tujuh kurang seperempat, kami—aku, Bree, Robbie, dan Mr Grace tiba di rumah sakit yang merawat Eden. Jaraknya kurang-lebih dua kilometer dari rumahnya. Kami diberitahu seorang petugas di bagian informasi bahwa Eden sudah dipindahkan dari UGD ke ruang rawat inap. Saat kami tiba di ruangannya tersebut, kami bisa melihat dari kaca pengintip, Nicola berdiri memunggungi pintu. Dia menoleh ke belakang sewaktu kami masuk. Dan tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menghambur memelukku. Sementara Eden keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Kepalanya dibalut kain kasa dan kakinya diberi gips. Ia tersenyum lemah kepada kami.

"Teman-teman… Bree, Chloe, Robbie…" katanya lirih. Lalu, matanya melebar saat mendapati guru kami juga datang. " _Mr Grace_!"

"Semoga kau diberi kesehatan segera, Miss Taylor," kata Mr Grace lembut.

Aku mendekat dan membelai kepalanya. "Syukurlah kau masih bisa selamat."

Tiba-tiba, air mata mengalir di pipi Eden yang pucat. "Aku takut sekali, Chloe. Aku berpikir saat itu aku sudah mati. Semuanya gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apapun."

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi," kataku. "Yang penting kau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup."

"Derrick akan segera ke sini," kata Nicola setelah berhenti menangis. "Aku sudah menghubunginya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Oh, untung saja aku dan ayahku ada saat kejadian mengerikan itu berlangsung. Kami langsung membawa Eden kemari, kalau tidak…"

"Kau kemari dengan ayahmu?" tanya Bree. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Keluar mengurus asuransi kecelakaan Eden," jawab Nicola. "Bukan hanya dia yang terluka, tapi supirnya juga, malah lebih parah."

"Aku terlalu merepotkanmu, Nic," kata Eden. "Tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya, ya—kau dan ayahmu."

"Hei, kita sesama teman, jadi harus saling menolong," kata Nicola sembari mengecup dahi Eden. "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan apapun soal ini. Kepalamu sudah cukup menanggung sakit karena benturan."

Sedetik kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka. Derrick melangkah masuk cepat-cepat, tanpa melihat kami. Eden menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Hai, Derrick…" sapanya pelan.

"Kau ini memang ceroboh!" kata Derrick dengan suara bergetar. "Siapa yang menuruhmu pergi-pergi sebelum pulang? Sekarang begini, kan akibatnya!"

"Hei, Bung, sudahlah," kata Robbie. "Biarkan dia beristirahat. Kecelakaan ini bukan salahnya!"

Tapi, Derrick tidak mendengarkan Robbie. "Aku sudah menghubungi ayahmu, tapi dia tidak bisa datang sekarang. Dan kalaupun dia bisa datang, dia harus mengejar kereta lagi dari Edinburgh. Gara-gara hal ini, kau jadi merepotkan banyak orang, kan? Kau ngapain, sih?"

Air mata Eden mengalir lagi. "Maafkan aku… aku ada janji dengan editor Bloomsbury sore ini. Aku harus pergi ke kantor pusat untuk mengurus penerbitan naskahku."

Aku sungguh terkejut. Eden sama sekali tidak pernah bilang kalau dia bakal menjadi penulis sebelumnya. Dia gadis yang tertutup, tapi harus kuakui, sungguh berani dia mengurusnya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Eden terisak-isak. "Tolong, Derrick… jangan bilang pada Ayah… kumohon jangan. Dia takkan memaafkanku kalau dia tahu…"

"Eden," desah Derrick, "cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu. Kau tahu seperti apa ayahmu itu, kan? Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu! Coba kalau kau meminta aku mengantarmu dari kemarin, semua ini takkan terjadi!"

"M-m-maaf," tangis Eden semakin menjadi. Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berani bicara atau menyela. Sampai akhirnya, Robbie yang mukanya memerah karena menahan emosi mengaitkan tangannya ke kerah seragam Derrick, menyeretnya keluar.

"Robbie!" panggil Bree. Sebelum pintu ruang perawatan menjeblak tertutup, Bree sudah menahannya, menyusul Robbie. _Oh, tidak lagi_ , keluhku dalam hati. _Mereka mau ngapain sekarang_ _di rumah sakit_? Jangan bercanda!

"Tunggu di sini," aku memberitahu Eden, Nicola, dan Mr Grace, lalu berlari menyusul Bree. Robbie tengah menyudutkan Derrick ke dinding dekat toilet pasien, sisi pipi Derrick lebam karena bekas tinju, dan Bree kini sedang bersusah payah menenangkan Robbie yang melenguh-lenguh seperti banteng marah.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali, Kaye?" tanya Derrick tajam. "Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi kau sudah keterlaluan!" bentak Robbie. "Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya sama sekali! Kau tahu Eden kecelakaan karena memang hal itu sudah terjadi! Kenapa masih menyalahkannya juga? Jawab!"

Derrick terbatuk-batuk. Robbie lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan Derrick merosot ke lantai, mengusap-usap pipinya yang lebam. "Aku terpaksa," katanya dengan suara serak. "Itulah yang harus kulakukan. Ayah Eden berpesan padaku untuk selalu mengawasi putrinya. Dan sekarang, dia begitu saja lepas dari pengawasanku."

"Tapi, _itu bukan salahnya_!" geram Robbie. "Justru ini salah _nya_ dan salah _mu_! Kalau kau tidak bersikap terlalu protektif padanya, dia tidak akan berpikir untuk pergi sendiri! Aku yakin, Eden pasti memutuskan pergi sendiri karena dia takut kau takkan mau mengantarnya! Dan kalau kau _memang peduli padanya_ , mestinya sudah dari jauh-jauh hari kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kan?! Sekarang setelah dia kecelakaan, kau baru bilang bahwa jika dia pergi bersamamu, semua ini takkan terjadi!"

Mantan ketua OSIS itu terdiam. Ia kini berlutut di lantai dan menggenggam tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh kuat-kuat. Badannya gemetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Eden begitu ingin menjadi penulis," katanya lambat-lambat. "Bakatnya sudah terlihat sejak kecil. Tapi ayahnya menginginkan hal lain, yaitu mempersiapkan Eden menjadi penerusnya dalam memimpin perusahaan keluarga Taylor. Tradisi ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Sebenarnya, bisa dibilang ayah Eden menyimpang dari tradisi, karena dari dulu kepemilikan perusahaan selalu berdasarkan garis keturunan laki-laki. Hanya anak laki-laki tertua dalam keluarga yang bisa mewarisi kepemilikan perusahaan. Ayah Eden sendiri anak ketiga, tapi dia yang paling tua dari kedua saudara laki-lakinya. Jadi, kepemilikan perusahaan jatuh ke tangannya. Sesungguhnya, jika dilihat dari tahun kelahiran, _aku_ -lah yang berhak mewarisi perusahaan, tapi ayah Eden menolak kenyataan itu. Jadi, karena Eden adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya, dia meminta semua orang di keluarga menjadi pembimbingnya, termasuk aku. Padahal, Eden sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Tapi begitulah, ayahnya tidak peduli dengan keinginannya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan masa depan anaknya yang tergantung di tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan masa depanku…"

Derrick berhenti bicara. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia bangkit dari lantai dan menatap Robbie lekat-lekat dengan kedua mata abu-abunya. Kedua mata itu kini berair. Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi menyedihkan itu terpancar dari wajah Derrick yang tangguh. "Kau mau melihatku peduli dengan Eden, Kaye? Menurutmu apakah aku kurang peduli? Aku mengorbankan jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS karena ayahnya memintaku. Dia pikir Eden harus belajar kepemimpinan dari hal-hal kecil. Padahal, Eden sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dalam kepemimpinan apapun. Demi _dia_ aku menanggalkan namaku di daftar pengurus OSIS, Kaye! Dan aku rela tidak menjabat sebagai yang lain lagi di sekolah demi _dia_! Aku jugalah yang mengusulkannya ikut klub sastra demi mendukung hobinya! Dan kini, aku kemari secepat yang aku bisa, membatalkan janjiku mengerjakan PR di rumah Ryan yang jaraknya sepuluh kilometer dari sini! _Masih kurang peduli apa lagi_?"

Kemarahan di mata Robbie mereda, namun ekspresi wajahnya masih mengeras. "Kau memang sepupu yang baik, Derrick," katanya, "tapi ada kalanya kau harus memberi dia kebebasan, memberinya ruang untunya sendiri. Aku mungkin tidak mengerti seperti apa keadaan rumah kalian sekarang, tapi aku pernah mengalami pahitnya bergantung pada peraturan di panti asuhan. Aku besar di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di jantung Bolton. Tempat itu bisa dibilang lebih mengerikan dari rumahmu. Semua anak harus selalu berpakaian rapi, tidak boleh ada yang tidur setelah jam sembilan malam, dan harus bangun pagi-pagi pukul delapan untuk sarapan. Kalau kami tidak berebut, anak-anak yang lebih besar akan mengambil jatah makanan kami. Kau beruntung, tinggal dan dibesarkan di keluarga yang lengkap, dan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi. Aku dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya bisa memimpikan kuliah di universitas ternama, tapi Jon tak pernah memiliki biaya yang cukup. Dia pikir, setelah aku lulus SMA, aku bisa langsung bekerja, membantunya mencari nafkah. Tapi, aku percaya, kalau aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik, setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa. Meski kenyataannya…" Robbie mengangkat bahu. "...yah, kau tahu seperti apa rasanya sekolah, kan? Tak semudah itu mencapai apa yang kau inginkan. Aku percaya bahwa kau juga punya mimpi, Derrick, dan aku percaya kau punya kesempatan lebih besar untuk mewujudkannya daripada diriku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan masa depanmu. Tapi bayangkan, bila kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mewujudkan mimpimu karena hal sepele, bukankah itu juga menyakitkan?"

"Aku bisa mengalihkannya pada hal lain," kata Derrick.

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada hal lain?" sela Robbie. "Kau tak tahu apa yang direncanakan takdir untukmu ke depan. Kau hanya bisa berdoa dan memohon supaya takdir berpihak padamu, tapi tak selamanya bisa terjadi, bukan? Kau butuh lebih dari sekedar doa untuk mewujudkan mimpimu kembali. Kau butuh _dukungan_ , dan itulah yang menjadi masalah Eden. Dia tidak punya dukungan dari siapapun untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Ikut klub sastra mungkin membantu secara fisik, tapi secara psikologis— _tidak_."

Derrick menyeka matanya, lalu memalingkan mukanya dari Robbie ke arah koridor. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua sudah terlambat."

"Tidak, belum terlambat!" tukas Robbie sembari mencengkeram pundak Derrick. "Belum terlambat untuk mengubah apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Cukup kembali ke ruang rawat, minta maaf padanya, lalu katakan bahwa kau akan terus mendukungnya sampai kapanpun."

"Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu, Derrick," Bree ikut-ikutan bicara. "Eden gadis yang baik dan lembut hati. Dia akan lebih mudah melihat sisi baik darimu daripada orang lain."

"Jelaskan juga padanya masalahmu," kata Robbie lagi. "Sampai ayahnya tiba, kalian bisa punya waktu merenungkan hal ini. Antar keluarga saja."

Aku menatap Robbie dengan seksama. Saat dia bicara, kilauan di matanya berubah. Kilauan yang sama dengan saat dia menyelamatkan Nicola dan aku dari penjahat di gang waktu itu. Meski kini kilauan itu seperti membakar kedua bola matanya, memancarkan raut wajah yang bahkan menyaingi teguhnya mantan ketua OSIS kami. Aku penasaran, inikah yang disebut _aura_? Aneh sekali bila orang seperti Robbie bisa memiliki aura seperti itu. Bahkan, mengingat karakternya yang selengekan dan sembrono di sekolah… entahlah. Sepertinya bukan Robbie yang berdiri di depanku sekarang.

Setelah agak lama, Derrick mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian benar. _Kau benar_ , Robbie. Aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Akan kutelepon ayahnya lagi, dan kusuruh dia datang lebih cepat karena ada hal penting yang perlu kami bicarakan."

"Nah, begitu, dong!" kata Robbie sambil meninju punggung Derrick keras-keras, mendadak kembali ke sifatnya yang asli. " _You, Sir, are a_ _gentleman_!"

Begitu Robbie selesai bicara, tiba-tiba seluruh rumah sakit menjadi gelap.

"Sial! Pakai mati lampu segala!" Robbie-lah yang pertama menyeletuk.

"Mungkin turun tegangan," kataku.

"Di London? Kau bercanda!" seloroh Bree.

Para petugas, termasuk para dokter dan suster yang tengah bekerja menjadi heboh. Koridor menjadi ramai dalam kegelapan. Aku mencari-cari HP di saku. Kutekan sebuah tombol dan cahaya _flash_ dari kamera memancar darinya, menerangi wajah teman-temanku yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kita sebaiknya kembali," Derrick mengingatkan. "Setidaknya Eden tahu kita baik-baik saja selama menunggu listriknya kembali menyala."

"Yah, benar," kataku. "HP-ku juga mulai kehabisan baterai." Aku tidak berbohong. Tadi, sebelum aku menyalakan _flash_ , kulihat garis penanda bateraiku tinggal dua. Artinya aku harus menghemat kalau mau bateraiku tahan sampai pulang nanti. Jadi, aku memandu mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang rawat Eden. Kami melewati rombongan petugas rumah sakit yang lalu-lalang dengan berisik. Aku tak mau membayangkan bagaimana keadaan pasien yang sedang kritis. Dari bisik-bisik mereka, aku tahu bahwa ada kerusakan pembangkit listrik di ruang bawah tanah. Diduga kabelnya mengalami konslet. Kini, mereka sedang mencoba menghubungi tukang reparasi melalui HP pribadi. Di ruangannya, Eden sedang duduk bersandar menunggu kami, ditemani Nicola dan Mr Grace.

"Kalian lama sekali di luar," katanya, sisa-sisa tangisnya telah lenyap.

"Ini hanya sementara, kok," kataku memberitahunya. "Tukang reparasi sedang menuju kemari. Kita tunggu saja sampai listriknya kembali lagi."

"Ya," kata Derrick. "Setelah listriknya menyala, ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Muka Eden menjadi lesu di bawah cahaya _flash_. Tapi, Robbie buru-buru menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Derrick tahu apa yang akan dia katakan nanti."

"Oh," kata Eden terkejut. "Kalian baru saja bicara, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah," kata Derrick. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, berikut seorang suster masuk.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona," katanya penuh penyesalan. "Listriknya akan menyala sebentar lagi, kok."

"Ya, ya, kami tahu," kata Mr Grace sambil mengangguk pada suster itu. "Kami akan di sini sampai semuanya beres, jadi Anda tak perlu khawatir dengan Miss Taylor."

"Oh, baiklah," kata si suster lega. "Nanti kalau ada apa-apa panggil saya, ya?"

"Tak masalah!" kata Mr Grace sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Saat si suster menutup pintu, Bree menarik tanganku dan Robbie bersamaan, lalu berbisik di telinga kami.

" _Ada orang di luar jendela_."

"Apa?" aku dan Robbie sama-sama terkejut. Kami baru memperhatikan bahwa ada jendela di sisi barat kamar Eden yang terbuka. Kamar Eden sendiri berada di lantai satu. Saat aku melongok keluar, tampak lapangan parkir rumah sakit yang luas dalam cahaya remang-remang lampu jalan. Tentu saja, karena hanya rumah sakit yang mengalami pemadaman listrik. Aku menyorotkan _flash_ -ku ke arah parkiran, menyinari deretan mobil berjenis SUV keluaran lama. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang lewat. Namun, saat aku menyinari semak-semak di seberang lapangan, kulihat sekelebat bayangan hitam menghindari jatuhnya cahaya _flash_ -ku, lalu menyusup di belakang mobil-mobil dengan cepat. Saking kagetnya, aku nyaris membenturkan kepalaku ke birai jendela.

"Ada apa, Chloe?" aku mendengar Nicola bertanya dalam kegelapan.

"Ehm, sebaiknya aku, Bree, dan Robbie keluar sebentar," kataku sambil menoleh pada yang lain. "Ada sesuatu yang janggal di luar sana. Derrick, kau di sini bersama Nic dan Mr Grace, jaga Eden sampai kami kembali." Aku lalu memberi anggukan singkat pada Bree dan Robbie. Kami bergegas menuju pintu keluar yang jaraknya tak sampai sepuluh meter dari ruangan Eden. Bersamaan dengan itu, HP-ku terus berbunyi, pertanda bateraiku mulai sekarat.

"Kau boleh mematikan HP-mu, Chloe," Bree memberitahuku. "Cukup terang, kok, di luar sini." Memang lampu jalan cukup berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Sementara, bunyi deru kendaraan di jalan raya mengusir kebisingan. Kami terus berjalan sampai ke lapangan parkir. Aku menunjukkan pada mereka semak-semak tempat aku melihat sosok itu melintas, tapi kami tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Aku berani sumpah, tadi dia di sekitar sini," kataku.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu," kata Bree. "Kalau tidak, ngapain aku menyuruhmu mengecek keluar jendela?"

"Seperti apa sosoknya Bree?" tanya Robbie.

"Tidak jelas," jawab Bree. "Dia hanya lewat begitu saja, lalu menghilang. Mencurigakan sekali, bukan?"

"Mungkin dia tukang reparasi yang dipanggil itu," kataku.

"Bahkan kalaupun dia seorang petugas parkir atau tukang sapu, kurang kerjaan banget dia mengintip-ngintip di jendela begitu," kata Bree. "Dan bau apa ini? Oli mobil?"

"Hei, kalian berdua ke sini, deh!" Robbie memanggil dari dekat pagar yang membatasi lapangan parkir dengan jalan raya. Aku dan Bree menghampirinya. Di bawah cahaya lampu jalan, kami langsung mengenal benda itu. Sebuah kacamata minus berbingkai hitam tebal. Bagai disengat _deija vu_ , kacamata itu rasanya tidak asing bagi kami. Entah siapa pernah mengenakan kacamata itu sebelumnya.

"Apakah orang yang kabur itu yang meninggalkannya di sini?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin," kata Robbie. "Dia terburu-buru sekali, ya?"

"Sssh… dengar!" mendadak Bree berbisik. "Aku mendengar sesuatu di belakang Mercedes-Benz hitam itu, arah jam tiga."

Kami bertiga sama-sama diam, menunggu. Sepertinya si pembuat suara juga sadar bahwa dirinya ketahuan. Bree lalu memberi isyarat untuk diam pada kami. Dia mengendap-endap menuju mobil yang dia maksud. Mobil itu diparkir agak jauh dari mobil-mobil yang lain. Bree mengintip dari sisi kanan mobil Ford hijau yang melindungi langkah kami. Suasana masih hening. Bree lalu memberi isyarat padaku dan Robbie, menyuruh kami mengikutinya. Kemudian, Bree menyuruh Robbie berbelok ke belakang mobil, sementara dia memintaku tetap bersamanya dalam diam. Kemudian, dia melemparkan kacamata itu ke bemper depan mobil. Bunyinya ' _klang_ ' menghantam bemper mobil asal Jerman tersebut. Kami tetap diam dan menunggu. Sejenak kemudian, sosok manusia dalam keremangan merangkak dari balik mobil, bersiap memungut kacamata tersebut. Tepat saat itu, Robbie menyergapnya dari belakang dan menekan tubuhnya ke semen. Orang itu sempat mau berteriak, tapi Robbie segera membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kuat-kuat. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu rumah sakit telah kembali menyala. Sedikit demi sedikit, wajah orang yang kami tangkap mulai tampak jelas. Aku terkejut setengah mati, begitu pula Robbie, tapi Bree tetap tegak berdiri.

"Everett?" kami berseru bersamaan. Anak berambut merah itu berkutat dari cengkeraman Robbie.

"Lepaskan aku!" geramnya. "Aku bilang lepaskan!"

"Nggak, sebelum kami dengar penjelasanmu!" kata Robbie tegas, mengunci lengan Everett lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di rumah sakit London, hah, tamu dari Somerset?"

"Memangnya kalian harus kuberitahu?" balas Everett dingin. "Lepaskan aku, dasar sial!"

"Wah, kau bisa mengumpat juga rupanya," kata Bree mencibir. "Lepaskan dia, Robbie."

Setelah ia dilepaskan, kupikir anak itu akan segera kabur, tapi nyatanya dia tetap bersama kami, berdiri dengan sikap menantang.

"Cepat bicara, payah!" kata Robbie tak sabar. "Atau kau mau aku meremukkan tulangmu?"

"Kalian tak perlu kasar begitu," kata Everett sambil mendengus. "Memangnya kalian juga ngapain di rumah sakit ini?"

"Ada teman kami yang kecelakaan, jadi kami datang menjenguknya," kata Bree. "Ah, tunggu dulu! Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu? Kau yang mengintip dari jendela rumah sakit itu, bukan?"

Everett menyeringai. "Kalian bicara apa? Aku tidak mengintip!"

"Jangan bohong!" serang Bree, maju selangkah. "Nggak ada seorangpun di sekitar rumah sakit yang kurang kerjaan berada di lapangan parkir seperti dirimu. Kau tadi bersembunyi karena takut ketahuan kami, bukan?"

"Dan kalian pikir aku meninggalkan kacamataku, begitu?" kata Everett tenang seraya menatap kacamata itu di tanah. Dia benar juga. Selama ini, kami memang belum pernah melihatnya mengenakan kacamata. Matanya sangat tajam dan fokus, menandakan bahwa penglihatannya masih normal.

"Jadi, kalau bukan kau, siapa yang tadi mengintip di jendela Eden?" kata Robbie setengah bergumam.

"Mana aku tahu?" ujar Everett seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apakah kalian masih akan mencurigaiku juga kalau kubilang aku kemari untuk terapi insomnia?"

" _Terapi insomnia_?" aku memadangnya dengan bingung.

"Dan aku tak sendiri, lihat! Mr Wormwood sudah menjemputku!" Everett menatap ke arah gerbang rumah sakit yang terbuka. Sebuah mobil sedan abu-abu berhenti di dekat trotoar, dan memberi sinyal klakson pada Everett dengan bunyi yang bikin jantung melompat. Everett mengangkat tangan, menyuruhnya menunggu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada teman kalian yang sakit, ya," kata Everett pada kami, tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi heran di wajah kami. "Omong-omong, namamu Robbie, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu." Dia lalu berbalik badan. Kami mengawasinya menghampiri sedan abu-abu tersebut, sebelum mobil itu akhirnya meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan bunyi mesin yang nyaris tanpa suara. Aku dan Robbie bertukar pandangan dengan Bree. Gadis itu memungut kacamata di tanah, lalu memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Kau ingat sesuatu, nggak, Chloe?" katanya pelan. "Kejadian ini sama persis dengan kejadian waktu kita ke rumah Callan hari Jumat lalu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Waktu itu, kita pikir ada bahaya yang sedang mengancam nyawanya, tapi ternyata tidak. Malah, kita sendiri yang dikejar-kejar anak buah Hyde, bukan? Aku khawatir hal yang sama akan menimpa kita malam ini, tapi dalam kasus yang berbeda."

Aku mendesah. "Jangan sampai, deh. Aku sudah lelah sekali menghadapi mereka."

"Kalau begitu, aku antar kalian pulang saja," usul Robbie. "Tidak masalah kalau aku pulang lebih larut, karena toh Jon juga baru sampai rumah pukul sembilan."

"Hm, baiklah," kata Bree. "Kita pamit saja dahulu pada Eden, setelah itu kita pulang. Ayo!"

Rupanya, ayah Nicola sudah kembali. Ia dan putrinya juga baru saja akan pamit pulang. Derrick bilang pada kami bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah sakit malam itu, menemani Eden. Aku senang akhirnya kedua saudara sepupu ini saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Kedamaian diantara mereka semakin tampak jelas dan tercermin melalui mata abu-abu genetik yang mereka miliki.

"Aku juga akan pulang," kata Mr Grace. "Jangan khawatir soal izinmu, Miss Taylor. Aku akan mengabarkannya pada bagian kesiswaan besok pagi."

"Terima kasih, _Sir_ ," kata Eden sambil tersenyum. "Senang sekali bersama kalian malam ini. Terima kasih banyak."

"Cepat sembuh, ya, Eden! Kau harus kuat, lho!" kata Robbie sambil nyengir. Muka Eden yang pucat langsung merona seperti buah raspberi.

Setelah pamitan selesai, kami menceritakan pertemuan kami dengan Everett kepada Mr Grace di _lobby_.

"Hm, kejadian yang menarik," kata guru kami sambil manggut-manggut. "Tapi, jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Aku ingin kalian menyimpan kacamata itu sebagai barang bukti, mengerti? Jangan sampai hilang. Ingat, apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus tetap waspada."

Kami berpisah di jalan. Aku, Robbie, dan Bree sama-sama menuju halte untuk naik bus.

"Kurasa kita harus menghentikan penyelidikan sejenak," kata Bree.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" Robbie bertanya.

"Kita belum memecahkan petunjuk kita seluruhnya," kata Bree. "Kalian ingat angka 81 pada Big Ben itu? Kita masih belum tahu apa maksudnya."

"Oh, iya, aku baru ingat!" kata Robbie. "Kau benar. Terlalu banyak petunjuk membuat kepalaku pusing. Ditambah anak itu sepertinya mulai berani memata-matai kita lebih jauh."

"Itulah kenapa Mr Grace menyuruh kita waspada," keluh Bree. "Ugh, dan besok latihan anggar, lagi! Artinya aku bakal bertemu lagi dengan bocah sialan itu!"

"Sudahlah, Bree, anggap saja kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi," kataku menghibur. "Kita bertiga punya Mr Grace. Takkan ada orang yang berani macam-macam pada kita. Everett dan saudara-saudaranya mungkin tahu hal itu."

Bree tertawa tanpa ekspresi, sementara bus yang kami tunggu pada akhirnya tiba. Malam ini, kurasa aku bisa tidur dengan tenang.

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. Chapter 28

**Intro: Yahooo! Another long chapter today! Semangat update meski puasa, hehehe. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata atau typo. Pendek kata, enjoy it! ^^ - author**

 **PART TWENTY-** **EIGHT**

 **(BREE)**

Baiklah, aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa kali ini. Aku sudah membuka rahasiaku pada teman-temanku, pada kalian, dan pada Mr Grace tentu saja, meskipun Mr Grace sudah tahu sejak lama siapa diriku. Aku tak menduga kalau dia adalah agen senior. Jangan salah! Aku tidak kaget dia membongkar rahasianya karena memang begitulah para agen di saat kepepet. Semenjak aku direkrut oleh Organisasi, aku hanya diberi misi-misi mudah, seperti mengendap-endap di belakang pelaku penculikan atau mengejar sindikat pencuri mobil, karena memang begitulah tugas agen junior. Ayah dan ibuku tidak mengetahui hal ini, syukurlah, karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Agen junior masih boleh tinggal bersama keluarganya, tapi di waktu-waktu tertentu, mereka harus segera melapor ke markas besar. Divisi London memiliki markas di daerah Buckingham. Di saat para agen sedang bertugas, markas itu bukan berarti kosong. Ada beberapa operator yang menjawab telepon dari klien yang selalu berganti-ganti jam kerja. Aku takkan memberitahu seperti apa kenampakan markas itu, karena memang sangat rahasia.

Singkatnya saja, hari Rabu dimulai dengan biasa. Membosankan, kalau saja aku tak membaca jadwal di atas meja belajar. Jam terakhir sebelum pulang adalah pelajaran Kimia. Aku mendesah sembari melirik kacamata yang aku, Robbie, dan Chloe temukan di pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Sebuah pikiran yang berasal dari insting mata-mataku membuka lapisan otakku seperti kulit duku yang dikupas dari buahnya. Meskipun mustahil karena tanpa alasan, satu-satunya guru yang kulihat sering mengenakan kacamata adalah Mr Shikuya, jadi mungkinkah kacamata ini miliknya? Ah, Bree, jangan berprasangka buruk dahulu! Aku mengetuk kepalaku keras-keras. Bukannya kau sudah janji, jangan mikir soal kasus ini lagi! Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, orang yang harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku pusing adalah Colin. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Kalau dia tidak meneleponku malam-malam waktu itu, semuanya tidak bakal serumit ini.

" _Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun sekarang kecuali dirimu, Bree. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan dalam masalah ini. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak sedekat itu lagi dengan Callan, tapi aku percaya kau masih bisa membantuku. Tolong, Bree, jangan sampai kau membiarkan Callan mencariku_. _Apapun alasannya, jangan pernah biarkan dia mendekatiku._ "

Begitulah yang Colin katakan, setidaknya itulah yang kuingat. _Jangan biarkan Callan mencarinya_? Memangnya dia sudah tahu kalau Callan bakal berbuat aneh-aneh? Seyakinku tidak. Meskipun bisa jadi. Callan memang emosional tapi dia jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang. Berbeda jauh dengan Robbie, yang bahkan mampu blak-blakan mencela _pancake_ di restoran yang baru buka sehari—di hadapan orang banyak pula. Menangani masalah Robbie itu mudah, tinggal dekati saja anaknya, cari informasi, lalu melapor. Beres. Tadinya kukira masalah Callan hanya berupa beban psikologis, padahal nyatanya… duh, kepalaku jadi pening lagi! Aku menatap kacamata temuanku itu dengan sinis. _Kapan sih semua ini bakal berakhir_? Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Aku memang sengaja bangun lebih awal buat mengerjakan PR Miss Dennings. PR-nya adalah mengumpulkan sepuluh sampel daun konifer dan membuat laporan mengenainya. Aku telah selesai mengelem semua sampel daun beserta label tata nama gandanya di buku laporanku. Tinggal tanda tangan, deh! Yep, Biologi memang mengasyikkan. Apalagi kalau sudah membahas tentang sel-sel, mutasi genetik, dan jaringan yang menyusun makhluk hidup. Miss Dennings orangnya suka praktek, jadi pelajaran kami pun tambah mengasyikkan.

Hmmm, barusan aku bilang apa? Sel-sel makhluk hidup? Mutasi genetik? Aku jadi ingat sesuatu tentang para agen rahasia kelas S, satu tingkat di atas senior, yang rumornya disuntik serum khusus yang membuat mereka punya ketahanan tubuh super. Kedengarannya sih keren, tapi resikonya mereka tidak bisa berkeluarga karena serum itu mematikan hormon reproduksi dalam tubuh mereka. Kisah Mr Grace tentang serum yang diciptakan Gabriel McFadden, yang katanya terlarang itu, juga sempat melintas di kepalaku. Tuh, kan, Bree? _Berhentilah memikirkan hal itu_!

Jam dinding berdering pukul setengah delapan. Kudengar langkah pelan di dapur. Ibuku pasti sudah bangun. Biasa, dia pasti bersih-bersih dahulu sebelum memasak sarapan. Semalam, sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku disambut teriakan ' _goooollll_ ' dari ruang tamu. Artinya jelas, bahwa ayahku sudah pulang. Ibuku yang nggak suka sepakbola mengomel-ngomel karena ayahku mengotori karpet dengan _popcorn_. Kalau saja ada Teddy, lengkap sudah kebisingan di rumah kami.

"Celebrian, matamu tampak menghitam," tegur ibuku saat aku turun untuk sarapan. Ia meletakkan sebaskom bubur gandum di atas meja, masih mengepulkan asap.

"Aku habis nggarap PR," jawabku sambil meletakkan mangkuk di hadapanku. Kubiarkan ibuku menyendokkan bubur ke dalamnya banyak-banyak. "Dad mana?"

"Huh, pasti masih tidur. Dia begadang semalaman di depan TV, kau ingat?" keluh ibuku penuh kejengkelan. "Sana, pergilah ke ruang tamu dan bangunkan dia!"

"Siap!" kataku sambil melemaskan tubuh. Aku mengendap-endap menuju ruang tamu. Benar dugaan ibuku. Ayahku sedang mendengkur di sofa dengan sebuah mangkuk kosong di tangan kanannya. _Popcorn_ -nya sudah habis, jelas saja. Aku mencolek-colek ayahku agak keras.

"Oi, Dad! Bangun! Waktunya sarapan!"

Ayahku tak bergeming. Malah dengkurannya semakin keras. Bau jagung yang kuat tercium dari rongga mulutnya. _Iyuuuh_ … sebaiknya kuberi dia pelajaran, mumpung otak jahilku sedang bekerja. Aku menarik dengan cepat bantal yang menyangga kepala ayahku, sehingga tubuh besar ayahku terguling dan jatuh ke atas karpet dengan bunyi, ' _Gedebuk_!' Spontan ia siuman, matanya terbuka lebar-lebar.

"MENANG! MENANG! BARCELONA MENANG!" teriak ayahku gelagapan.

"Iya, aku tahu, Dad!" kataku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Omong-omong, sudah pagi tahu! Waktunya sarapan!"

"Ya ampun, Bree!" kata ayahku, tampak sangat malu, lalu melirik jam dinding. "Kupikir aku sudah di kamar tadi! Tidur di ruang tamu pasti sama enaknya dengan tidur di kasur, benar, kan?"

"Terserah, deh," kataku sambil memutar bola mata. "Cuci muka dulu, deh, sebelum Mum mengomel lagi. Ugh, bau _popcorn_ -nya sampai ke sini pula! Semalam Dad pasti belum gosok gigi, ya?"

"Ya, ya, ya," kata ayahku sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "Kau ini sama cerewetnya dengan ibumu, Bree. Duluan sajalah, nanti aku menyusul."

Ibuku jelas mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada Dad sepanjang waktu sarapan. Baginya, sepakbola telah merubah Dad menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari dirinya yang asli. Dad yang biasanya rajin bersih-bersih halaman kalau pagi jadi suka bangun telat gara-gara nonton sepakbola. Aku sih tenang saja menghadapinya, karena Dad biasa melakukan itu.

"Hei, Bree," kata ayahku sebelum aku berangkat, "bagaimana kabar klub anggarmu?"

"Oh, kami baik-baik saja," jawabku. "Kami sudah siap untuk turnamen musim dingin. Malah, kami mendapat anggota baru sementara."

"Hm, benarkan? Siapa?"

"Anak dari Sandcastle. Namanya Everett," sahutku, berusaha keras mengucapkan nama itu dengan pahit. Aku masih dendam padanya. Malah, dendamku menguat dikarenakan fakta bahwa dia seorang kiriman Organisasi. Dan dia terang-terangan mengungkapkannya pada _ku_! Apa sih maunya dia? _Atau jangan-jangan_ …

"Bree? Bree!" Dad melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. Aku mengerja-ngerjap dengan kaget. Owalah, rupanya aku tadi bengong.

"Kau sehat, kan, Breeskins?" tanya Dad sambil memeriksa dahiku dengan punggung tangannya. "Nggak panas, kok…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dad," sahutku cepat-cepat. "Hanya… yah… mungkin karena bangun terlalu pagi tadi. Aku banyak tugas, kau tahu, lah."

Dad manggut-manggut dengan gaya paham. "Baiklah. Silakan berangkat ke sekolah. Nanti terlambat. _And be careful_!"

Aku membuat gerakan hormat dengan sigap. " _I'll take care of myself, Dad. Don't worry._ " Aku pun mengayuh sepedaku ke sekolah.

Kuharap di sekolah aku tidak mendapat kejutan baru, karena aku lelah dengan kejutan. Namun ternyata, teman-teman di sekolah punya berita yang lebih menakjubkan daripada sebuah kejutan. Dan semua itu dimulai sebelum pelajaran Biologi.

"Perkemahan musim gugur?" aku terbelalak. "Dengan _mereka_?"

"Sssh… bisakah kau jangan keras-keras, Bree?" kecam Nicola sambil menyisir rambutnya. "Kalau Lizzie lewat dan mendengarnya bagaimana?" Lizzie maksudnya Elizabeth, cewek Sandcastle yang berambut pirang itu. Nicola menambahkan sambil manyun, "Dia jago banget main voli, lho. Belum ada yang bisa mengatasi _smash_ mautku, tahu!"

"Masa bodoh," kataku sambil mengeluarkan buku laporan dari dalam laci. "Lizzie manis takkan bisa menyentuhku. Cukup adiknya saja yang mempermalukanku."

"Ya ampun, masih memikirkan kejadian di klub anggar, ya?" kata Chloe yang tahu-tahu sudah nangkring di bangku sebelahku. "Bukannya sudah kubilang, jangan bawa-bawa…"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti!" keluhku. "Perlu berapa kali kau mengingatkanku?"

"Buktinya kau masih baper," dengus Chloe, menahan tawa.

"Jangan terlalu dibikin serius, deh," timbrung Nicola. "Suasana cukup serius sejak Eden masuk rumah sakit! Eh, temanmu yang berisik itu belum datang, ya?"

"Robbie?" aku menanyai Nicola, dan dia mengangguk. "Ah, biasa. Dia pasti ke toilet dulu sebelum pelajaran."

"Callan juga nggak kelihatan," gumam Chloe. "Apa jangan-jangan…"

"OI, SEMUA! ADA DUEL DI LAPANGAN!" tiba-tiba David, anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik yang mukanya mirip Ron Weasley menyeruak ke kelas. Suasana langsung heboh. Semua langsung bertanya-tanya, siapa yang melakukan duel, tapi aku sudah menduga jawabannya.

"IYA, BETUL, CALLAN DAN ROBBIE BERDUEL LAGI DI LAPANGAN! KALI INI DERRICK IKUT SERTA!" sahut David, masih dengan suara keras. Anak-anak pun semakin ricuh, berebut keluar dengan anarkis untuk melihat kejadian itu. "Sebaiknya kita juga turun," kata Chloe cemas. "Ayo!" Aku dan Nicola saling berpandangan. Kutepukkan tanganku keras-keras ke jidat. Demi Tuhan, kutukan macam apa lagi yang ditujukan pada Leaf High sehingga kedua bocah itu kembali berulah?!

Namun rupanya, saat kami tiba di lapangan, kedua manusia yang saling membenci itu telah berhenti bertarung. Mereka berdua babak belur. Seragam mereka kusut dan rambut mereka semrawut. Ada darah di bibir bawah Robbie dan lecet di pelipis Callan. Derrick, yang pipinya masih lebam bekas tinju Robbie di rumah sakit, kini punya memar baru di dekat mata kirinya. Dia jelas bersusah payah melerai keduanya, tapi naasnya dia malah kena tonjok. Anak-anak berseru-seru, sebagian mencerca, sebagian lagi menyuruh mereka kembali bertarung.

"DIAAAAM! DIAM SEMUA!" raung Derrick. "AKU MINTA KALIAN KEMBALI KE KELAS!" Tapi khalayak yang begitu tertarik tak menggubrisnya, malah aksi dorong-dorongan terjadi karena mereka ingin melihat Robbie dan Callan saling memiting satu sama lain. Derrick sekali lagi berusaha memisahkan mereka, tapi dia terdorong ke belakang dengan keras.

"AKU HANYA BERUSAHA MENOLONGMU, TAHU?!" geram Robbie seraya menepis tinju Callan.

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MENCELA KELUARGAKU, _TAHU_?!" sembur Callan. Robbie didesaknya sampai permukaan lapangan. "TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENCELA KELUARGAKU LAGI!" Untunglah, sebelum tinju pamungkas dia lepaskan, Mr Grace mencengkeram anak itu dan menyeretnya keluar lingkaran pertarungan. Di sisi lain, Daryl dan Doug turun tangan memegangi Robbie agar tak terjadi serangan balasan. Ryan buru-buru menolong sahabatnya, Derrick, bangkit dari tanah.

Kepala Sekolah Jovovich pun tergopoh-gopoh datang, diikuti sejumlah guru termasuk Mr Wormwood dan ketiga anak Sandcastle. Mereka memberi tatapan terkejut yang aneh dari kejauhan. Kemudian, menggelegar seperti raungan petir Thor, kepala sekolah wanita itu berseru, "MCFADDEN DAN KAYE, KALIAN KE RUANGANKU, _SEKARANG_!" Suasana langsung hening. Seperti waktu demo di aula, ketegasan Miss Jovovich menyelamatkan hari itu. Mr Grace lalu melepaskan Callan, begitu pula Daryl dan Doug melepaskan Robbie.

"AYO, IKUT SEKARANG!" kata Miss Jovovich keras. Callan dan Robbie tertatih-tatih mengekor di belakangnya. Sempat pula kepala Miss Jovovich berputar ke arah kerumunan dan berseru, "KALIAN JUGA BUBAR! KEMBALI KE KELAS MASING-MASING!"

"Kalian dengar kata kepala sekolah kalian?!" sambung Mr Grace dengan kelantangan yang mengejutkan. "BUBAR SEKARANG!"

Dan semuanya pun kembali ke kelas, kecuali aku. Diam-diam, aku mengikuti Miss Jovovich, Callan, dan Robbie ke ruang kepsek. Di sana, Miss Jovovich mempersilakan kedua anak yang bermusuhan itu duduk. Aku mengintip dari lubang kunci. Masih bisa kudengar suara mereka dengan cukup jelas.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kalian melakukan duel, dan kedua kalinya kalian kupanggil ke ruanganku," kata Miss Jovovich, ada kekecewaan bercampur kemarahan dalam suaranya. "Aku masih bisa mentolerir yang pertama, tapi yang kedua kali ini…" dia mendecakkan lidah, lalu mengeluh. "Sejak pertama kali berada di sini, aku berharap benih-benih siswa dari Leaf High akan tumbuh menjadi orang-orang sukses dan membanggakan. Aku menaruh kepercayaan pada setiap alumni yang meninggalkan sekolah ini bahwa mereka akan menjadi orang hebat di masa depan. Tapi nyatanya, diantara yang subur masih ada benih-benih yang tak berkembang dengan baik. Dua diantaranya adalah kalian."

Callan dan Robbie terdiam. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepala ke lantai. Miss Jovovich bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan memutari mereka.

"Akan sangat disayangkan apabila benih-benih itu dipertahankan," kata Miss Jovovich diantara telinga kedua anak itu. "Karena apabila dipertahankan, tak ada jaminan bahwa ia dapat menjadi subur, meski kemungkinannya ada. Terutama kau, McFadden." Dia menyentuh bahu Callan yang tegap. "Kau adalah kekecewaan besarku. Meskipun kau banyak berprestasi dan pandai dalam pelajaran, tapi kau tak cukup pandai dalam mengendalikan diri. Aku tahu banyak hal buruk terjadi padamu, namun bukan berarti kau bisa berperilaku tak sesuai aturan. Jangan buat aku mengingatkanmu atas celaan guru-guru padamu. Mereka bilang kau jarang mendengarkan pelajaran dan malas mencatat. Masih untung nilaimu bagus, tapi itu sama saja meremehkan. Kau mengerti?"

Callan mengangguk pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kudengar dengus tertahan dari Robbie. Miss Jovovich jelas mendengarnya juga.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa tertawa, Kaye!" ujarnya dengan suara rendah. "Kau jauh lebih buruk dari McFadden. Nilai-nilaimu tak kunjung membaik. Sebagai murid baru di Leaf High, kuanggap kau gagal mengikuti setiap pelajaran yang ada. Mau sampai kau terus begitu? Sampai ujian nasional? Kalau kau bisa lulus ujian tanpa tahap kedua, kuberi sulangan anggur untukmu." Miss Jovovich mengatakannya dengan nada lembut tapi tajam yang menusuk hati. Robbie langsung mati kutu. Kepala sekolah wanita itu lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan," katanya sambil melipat tangan di atas meja. "Kalian berdua diskors tiga hari, mulai dari sekarang! Kemasi barang-barang kalian lalu kembalilah ke rumah masing-masing."

Aku menelan ludah. Itu lebih seperti pengusiran paksa. Aku cepat-cepat menjauh dari pintu saat Robbie dan Callan berjalan keluar, lalu aku bersembunyi di balik pot bunga. Mereka diam seribu bahasa selagi berjalan di lorong. Kuikuti mereka diam-diam. Pandangan kebencian masih tersisa di wajah mereka, meski sekarang bercampur penyesalan. Ketegangan yang menjadi penghubung mereka mulai mencair. Tiba-tiba, Robbie bicara, dengan tak terduga:

"Aku minta maaf."

Hening. Callan berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh pada saingannya itu. "Tak perlu," katanya tanpa ekspresi. "Kita berdua yang salah."

" _Yeah_ , kau benar," kata Robbie. "Seharusnya kita bisa mengontrol emosi."

"Emosi bisa merusak segalanya," kata Callan.

"Tidak juga kalau kau bisa menyesuaikan emosimu," kata Robbie. "Emosi macam apapun kalau tidak dikendalikan akan berakibat fatal. Aku baru mau menyinggung soal itu."

Callan menghela napas. "Jadi, nasihat ini juga untuk dirimu, begitu kan Kaye?"

"Oi, McFadden," kata Robbie mencibir. "Setidaknya aku punya kesadaran emosi daripada dirimu. Kau itu susah ditebak. Kau lebih banyak diam, tapi kalau marah menakutkan sekali. Malah lebih menakutkan daripada Chloe!"

Seringai terbentuk di wajah Callan. "Nah, menurutmu apa yang perlu kita sepakati?"

"Harus saling mengontrol emosi. Benar, kan?" kata Robbie dengan bangga. "Bukan hanya itu, kita harus belajar mengendalikan diri."

"Tidak, bukan itu," sahut Callan.

"Heh? Kupikir itulah kesepakatannya!" seru Robbie.

"Kesepakatannya adalah," Callan mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh, "bahwa aku boleh mengambil emasmu sebagai pergantian lima puluh tentara."

Tawa Robbie meledak. "AHA! Tidak semudah itu karena bentengku jauh lebih kuat dari bentengmu, McFadden payah!"

"Tunggu sampai aku bisa membeli sebuah _bazooka_ kalau begitu," kata Callan tak peduli, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Oi! Tunggu!" Robbie berlari menyusulnya. "Bukannya _bazooka_ baru bisa di- _unlock_ menggunakan kode? Jangan bilang kau pakai _cheat_ dari internet!"

Aku mendengarkan perdebatan mereka sambil tersenyum geli bercampur haru. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sampai soal _game online_ pun mereka tidak pernah akur. Setidaknya mereka tidak berperang menggunakan _bazooka_ sungguhan di dunia nyata.

Chloe pun tersedu-sedu menahan tangis mendengar ceritaku.

"Ah, memang mereka itu…" dia mendesah. "Mereka memang tukang cari gara-gara."

"Hari ini memang penuh kejutan, ya?" kataku.

"Oh, ya? Kejutan baru lagi, tuh," kata Nicola, mengedikkan kepala saat Mr Shikuya datang bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang. "Lizzie manis akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Selamat siang, Anak-anak!" sapa Mr Shikuya dengan ceria. "Hari ini Elizabeth akan menjadi asistenku dalam mengajar. Katakan 'hai' padanya, semua!"

"Hai…" kami berkata dengan ogah.

" _Sir_ , tampaknya mereka ingin kita segera mulai pelajaran," kata Elizabeth sopan.

"Oh, ya, benar," kata Mr Shikuya. "Liz, bisakah kau siapkan barang-barang untuk praktek hari ini? Ah, Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan melakukan praktek pengetesan kadar garam pada setiap sampel makanan yang dibawa Elizabeth. Alat-alatnya segera menyusul. Sebelumnya, aku akan menerangkan dahulu petunjuknya. Oh, di mana spidol hitamnya?" Mr Shikuya tampak bingung mencari-cari di sekitar mejanya.

"Spidolnya di dekat dosgrip Anda, _Sir_ ," kata Daryl sembari menunjuk.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Mr Shikuya kaget sendiri. "Terima kasih, Mr Savory. Aduh, aku memang suka kehilangan fokus kalau tidak pakai kacamata. Maafkan aku."

Aku baru sadar. Pantas saja ada yang aneh dengan penampilan guru kikuk itu hari ini.

"Aku kehilangan kacamataku kemarin," katanya lagi. "Mungkin jatuh di jalan. Kalau sudah begitu, tak ada harapan lagi untuk menemukannya."

Aku dan Chloe berpandangan dengan tegang. Kukeluarkan kacamata temuan kami dari dalam kotak pensilku, tempat teraman untuk menyimpannya. Kupikir tak ada salahnya mencoba.

" _Sir_ , ehem…" aku mengacungkan tangan. Seluruh kelas memandangku dengan heran, termasuk Isa. "Saya ingin tahu, apakah kacamata ini milik Anda?"

Mr Shikuya memeriksa benda itu dengan teliti, kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah cerah. "Oooh, iya, benar! Ini kacamataku yang hilang! Syukurlah kau menemukannya! Oh, tapi bagaimana bisa? Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Di lapangan parkir," jawabku. Aku sengaja tidak mengatakan _rumah sakit_.

"Ya ampun, sungguh teledor sekali aku kalau begitu!" kata Mr Shikuya sambil mengelap-elap kacamatanya dengan sayang. "Nah, yang penting sudah ketemu. Sekarang, mari kita mulai prakteknya! Liz, kau sudah siap, kan? Mari, mari berkelompok dengan teman kalian! Tiga-tiga!"

Aku, Nicola, dan Chloe merapatkan meja kami dalam satu kelompok. Setelah kami mengambil labu, gelas ukur, dan peralatan lainnya, Mr Shikuya memberikan kertas kosong untuk menulis laporan. Elizabeth juga mendatangi setiap meja untuk membagikan sampel makanan pada kami. Mejaku yang terakhir didatanginya, dan ia memberi Isa tatapan terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Hm, sepertinya kau tidak asing, ya?"

"Memang," kata Nicola tak ramah. "Klub voli, ingat?"

"Oh, ya, benar," kata Elizabeth sambil tersenyum. "Kau kapten volinya, kan? Aku harap kau lebih banyak belajar sebelum mengakui dirimu menjadi kapten."

Muka Nicola merah padam, tapi Elizabeth tidak peduli. Dia memalingkan wajah sembari tertawa. "Ups, kurasa aku sedikit frontal? Sebaiknya aku kembali pada tugasku." Dia pun melenggang pergi.

Nicola mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemas. "Uuuugh… kalau saja di sini ada bola voli…"

"Katamu tadi jangan baper," godaku.

"Peduli amat!" geram Nicola sambil cemberut. "Masih beruntung tahu, kau berurusan dengan cowok cakep! Nah, _ini_? Cewek sombong itu akan menerima balasanku!"

Aku mengabaikannya. Selagi mendata kembali peralatan kami, aku mengamati tangan Mr Shikuya yang terus-menerus bergerak saat dia mengoceh di depan kelas. Aku terkejut. Tato ular yang semula di pergelangan tangannya telah lenyap!

"Kau serius?" kata Chloe setelah pelajaran Kimia selesai. Kami sedang mengemasi loker masing-masing.

"Aku berani sumpah," kataku sambil mengacungkan tanda _peace_ di samping wajahku. "Dia pasti sudah menghapus tato itu!"

"Itu aneh, karena bagi orang awam tato itu kan nggak berbahaya," kata Chloe.

"Yah, itulah," kataku. "Kau ada latihan dengan orkestra, ya?"

"Dan kau latihan anggar," ujar Chloe sambil mengangkat alis.

"Oh, hore," kataku lemas seraya mengunci lokerku. "Hei, lihat, Lizzie manis menuju ke arahku."

Memang benar. Elizabeth baru saja keluar dari kelas sambil membawa tas besar. Kuduga isinya sampel-sampel makanan yang tadi kami pakai praktek. Dia berjalan dengan senyum lebar ke arahku.

"Apa kau yang bernama Celebrian Hughes?"

"Ya," kataku. "Ada apa?"

"Nah, kalau begitu kau ketua klub anggar itu," kata Elizabeth. "Aku mau bilang kalau adikku sebenarnya mau ikut latihan lagi sore ini."

"Oh, baguslah," kataku, berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Yah, dia maunya begitu," kata Elizabeth lagi. "Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa datang."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. "Kenapa?"

"Kata dokter, dia harus istirahat total untuk terapi insomnia," jawab Elizabeth. "Sayang sekali. Padahal dia sangat ingin."

Aku ingat insiden di rumah sakit semalam. Everett bilang Mr Wormwood mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk terapi. Sekarang sepertinya dia tidak berbohong.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," kataku, memaksa tersenyum. "Semoga dia cepat pulih."

"Trims," kata Elizabeth. "Itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan. Sampai jumpa besok!" Setelah itu, dia langsung pergi.

"Yuk!" ajak Chloe. Aku dan Chloe menyeret tas kami menuruni tangga, menuju lantai pertama. Kami sempat melewati ruang guru. Ruang guru masih ramai karena para guru biasanya pulang lebih akhir daripada murid-muridnya. Di sebelah ruang guru ada deretan toilet yang dikhususkan untuk para guru, tapi juga biasa dipakai murid-murid yang sudah kebelet. Dari toilet itu, aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Kucolek lengan Chloe dan kami berhenti untuk mengintip. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari Mr Shikuya dan Mr D, wakil kepala sekolah kami.

"Saya bersedia mengajar di sini karena Anda yang memilih saya," kata Mr Shikuya tegas pada Mr D, tangannya bersedekap. "Malah, saya pikir sebaiknya saya tidak usah menjadi guru di sini saja kalau Anda maunya begitu."

Berani sekali dia bicara seperti itu pada Mr D, yang notabene ditakuti seluruh warga sekolah karena sifatnya yang keras itu. Mr D hanya tertawa dingin.

"Ya, memang aku yang memilihmu," katanya, "tapi bukan itu alasannya, Tuan yang baik."

"Saya tak bisa menembus pertahanannya," kata Mr Shikuya dengan suara berbisik. "Anak itu tidak mau mendengarkan saya. Dan sekarang, dia malah diskors dari sekolah."

Aku dan Chloe bertukar pandang. Entah mereka membicarakan Callan atau Robbie.

"Anda pasti tahu, kenapa dia tidak mau mendengarkan?" lanjut Mr Shikuya. "Dia berada dalam rumah yang perlindungannya ketat. Kecuali dia keluar rumah, dia takkan bisa lagi diusik oleh siapapun." Kali ini jelas mereka membicarakan Callan.

"Kalau begitu cari cara lain," kata Mr D tak peduli. "Kau harus buat dia percaya padamu. Termasuk tentang tato di tanganmu itu…"

"Aku sudah menghapusnya," sela Mr Shikuya.

"Itu baru langkah awal," kata Mr D sambil mengelus permukaan cermin di atas wastafel dengan jemarinya. "Anak itu harus mengetahui siapa dirinya. Jati dirinya. Ayahnya tidak meninggal tanpa mewariskan apapun yang tidak berarti untuk putranya. Waktunya hampir tiba. Organisasi boleh mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi aku akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu, tanpa perlu ketahuan Jovovich tentu saja."

" _Sir_ , Anda tak boleh bertindak gegabah," kata Mr Shikuya.

"Aku tidak gegabah," kata Mr D sambil meniup debu dari ujung jemarinya. "Aku ingin semuanya segera diakhiri. Perkemahan adalah idemu yang paling brilian, bukan, Artorius?"

Aku terbelalak. Mr Wormwood ternyata juga ada di toilet itu. Kulihat ia melangkah dari dalam sebuah bilik sambil mengangguk. Mr Shikuya tampak kebingungan.

"Kita sudah sepakat, _Sir_ ," kata Mr Wormwood.

"Artorius, kau bisa saja! Bukan aku yang menyepakatinya," kata Mr D santai. "Ini semua adalah skenario buatan Organisasi. Kita tinggal berperan di dalamnya, termasuk kau dan berandal-berandal kecilmu. Tapi sekarang, ada skenario dalam sebuah skenario. Anak-anak didikmu juga harus mematuhi skenario kedua, yang berasal dari _ku_."

Mr Wormwood terkejut. "Tapi… tapi… _Sir_ … Anda tidak bilang apa sebenarnya yang Anda rencanakan untuk anak _itu_."

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal, tapi kau tidak memperhatikan," kata Mr D dengan tajam. "Anak itu punya potensi yang bisa membuatnya kuat. Tapi, Organisasi tidak lagi menginginkan _nya_. Yang Organisasi inginkan adalah _apa_ yang ada pada anak itu. Tergantung anak _yang mana_ yang kau maksudkan, Artorius, karena seseorang menginginkan _yang satunya_ , sama seperti aku menginginkan yang lain. Aku sudah memberimu ruang untuk bergerak, tinggal kau beri aku ruang untuk diriku sendiri. Pembicaraan berakhir."

Setelah itu, Mr D keluar dari toilet. Aku dan Chloe mengawasinya berjalan pincang ke arah _lobby_ dari persembunyian kami. Dinding yang melesak ke dalam memberi kami keuntungan untuk menguping tanpa ketahuan. Mr Shikuya dan Mr Wormwood keluar tak lama kemudian, sehingga kami bisa bernapas lega.

"Mr D ternyata adalah orang yang memasukkan Mr Shikuya!" aku menyimpulkan. "Mr Shikuya pastilah agen rahasia juga—maksudku _mereka_ semua adalah agen rahasia. Mr Wormwood juga bekerjasama dengannya dalam kunjungan musim gugur ini. Dan besok, pada perkemahan musim gugur yang akan diadakan, mereka akan melakukan sesuatu."

"Tidak, menurutku Mr Wormwood hanya ikut-ikutan," kata Chloe. "Dia punya alasan lain mengapa memasukkan Everett dan saudara-saudaranya ke sini. Mr Shikuya adalah orang yang patut kita waspadai. Siapapun dia, kita harus menghentikannya sebelum dia menyentuh Callan atau Robbie!"

Aku menggigit-gigit bibir. "Terungkap sudah persekongkolan pahit di sekolah ini! Sebaiknya kita kabari Robbie dan Mr Grace secepat mungkin. Kalau Robbie bisa kita amankan, berarti Callan juga bisa. Hadapilah, Chloe, kita sudah bukan anak sekolah lagi."

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. Chapter 29

**Tips: Coba dengarkan lagu "No Way Out" dari Phil Collins saat membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang dinarasikan oleh Callan. Hope that helps you. Hehehe... Yosh! Chapter terbaru has arrived!  
**

 **PART TWENTY-** **NINE**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Pada saat Miss Jovovich mengatakan bahwa aku dan Callan akan diskors dari sekolah mulai hari itu juga, aku tak bisa berhenti mengutuki diriku sendiri. Entahlah. Callan benar soal mengatur emosi itu. Kamis udah banyak melakukan kekerasan yang bisa dibilang _pointless_ selama pertemanan kami di Leaf High. Ah, pertemanan! Pertemanan macam apa itu? Malah kupikir pertemanan kami adalah hal terburuk yang terpikirkan dalam kepalaku.

Yang tidak kupikirkan adalah bagaimana kami bisa memulai pertemanan sesungguhnya setelah persaingan yang disebut pertemanan. Siang itu, aku melamun sambil menonton TV di ruang tamu. Aku sudah berganti pakaian. Miss Jovovich tidak bilang bahwa dia akan menghubungi Jon setelah 'pengusiran'-ku dari sekolah, tapi cepat atau lambat Jon pasti akan tahu. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baiklah, aku sudah membuat kesalahan hari ini. Waktunya untuk berbuat kebaikan.

Jadi, aku menyambar jaket dan _sneakers_ hadiah ulang tahunku di rak. Aku pikir kalau aku naik bus menuju rumah sakit sekarang, Eden tidak akan keberatan. Kasihan sekali anak perempuan itu. Percakapan pahit tapi melegakan yang dialaminya semalam pasti masih membekas dalam pikirannya. Setidaknya dengan datang berkunjung, aku harus menunjukkan kepedulianku padanya sebagai teman.

Bus menurunkanku di halte yang berjarak dua ratus meter dari rumah sakit. Demi menunjukkan kesan santai, aku menenteng jaketku di tangan kiri seraya mendekati meja bagian informasi.

"Saya kemari menjenguk Eden Taylor," kataku.

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya si petugas, yang rupanya berbeda orang dengan sebelumnya.

"Bukan," jawabku.

"Pacarnya?"

"Eh, _bukan_! Tapi, saya teman satu sekolahnya."

"Dan Anda tidak bersekolah hari ini?" si petugas mengerutkan dahi dengan curiga.

"Hei, mereka membayarmu di sini untuk melayani pengunjung, bukan menanyakan soal privasi!" sergahku jengkel. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak ke sekolah? Butuh ribuan alasan untuk menjelaskan hal itu, paham?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," si petugas tertawa. "Saya hanya bergurau, _Sir_. Miss Taylor di ruang dua belas."

Si petugas lalu menyuruhku menandatangani buku kunjungan. Aku mengamati seorang wanita tua juga melakukan hal yang sama setelahku, bedanya dia membawa sebuket bunga, bukannya jaket oranye yang ditenteng dengan gaya gangster. Aku malah tidak kepikiran bakal membawa bunga atau apapun.

Eden mengenakan piama rumah sakit berwarna biru muda. Ia sedang duduk bersandar di bahu tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya tertunduk di atas sebuah buku. Tampaknya ia sedang konsentrasi membaca sampai dia mendengarku mengetuk pintu. Ia menoleh memandangku dengan bingung.

"Robbie?" katanya, lagi-lagi pipinya memerah.

"Eh, hai," sapaku.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di sekolah?"

"Yah, itu… kejadian yang rumit," jawabku. "Kau takkan percaya."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi di sekolah?"

"Aku dan Callan berkelahi lagi. Miss Jovovich memanggil kami ke kantornya. Lalu, dia mengatakan bahwa kami diskors tiga hari, mulai hari ini."

Eden tampak _shock_. "Ya ampun, Robbie! Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kukira sebagai ketua OSIS kau tahu konsekuensinya kalau berkelahi," kataku.

Eden menggeleng. "Pasti pemikiranmu tentang ketua OSIS selama ini terlalu sempurna, ya? Kalau saja Derrick masih menjabat, dia pasti sudah menulis SMS pada Miss Jovovich untuk mem- _blacklist_ dirimu."

"Ah, yang benar?" kataku. "Omong-omong, Derrick tadi melerai perkelahianku dengan Callan, lho. Dia sempat terkena pukulan, tapi dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku tak terkejut," kata Eden. "Derrick adalah orang yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip ketaatan pada peraturan dan sanksi, serta perdamaian."

"Hm, ya, itulah dia," kataku sambil mendesah. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah ayahmu sudah datang berkunjung?"

"Tadi pagi," jawab Eden.

"Lalu, apa yang ayahmu katakan mengenai persoalan kemarin?"

Eden tersenyum. "Ayahku orang yang pendiriannya kuat, tapi dia tidak banyak komentar soal kecelakaan yang kualami ini. Kukatakan padanya bahwa ayah Nicola ikut membantu mengurus asuransi, jadi dia sedikit tenang. Tapi, aku tahu, jauh dalam hatinya dia cemas luar biasa."

"Keputusannya mengenai masa depanmu bagaimana?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah," sahut Eden, lalu tertawa. "Butuh banyak waktu sebelum pikirannya yang asli benar-benar terbuka lebar. Terkadang mereka yang memikirkan masa depan jadi lebih sensitif daripada orang lain."

"Oh," kataku. Mendadak aku jadi kepikiran, bagaimana kalau orangtuaku yang asli masih hidup? Akankah mereka juga mengatur-ngatur masa depanku? Atau mungkin sebaliknya, mereka mendukungku penuh dan tidak ada lagi Robbie Uzumaki yang dapat nilai jelek di sekolah. Mungkin aku juga bakal dapat tambahan les? Mungkin ayahku akan sudi menemaniku mengerjakan PR sampai malam?

"Robbie!" kata Eden, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, apa?" aku buru-buru menoleh padanya.

Eden menundukkan kepala lagi, lalu bicara dengan suara lebih pelan. "Aku tahu ini sedikit frontal, tapi… kenapa kau bersedia mengunjungiku kemari?"

"Hm, kalau itu…" aku jadi bingung mau menjawab apa. Aku sebenarnya mau bilang kalau aku ingin memberinya dukungan karena aku merasa kasihan padanya. Tapi, karena aku tak mau membuatnya terlalu _down_ , aku katakan saja sambil nyengir:

" _Itu karena kita adalah teman_."

Eden mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu tertawa lagi. "Ah, ya, terima kasih karena sudah berteman denganku, Robbie."

"Nggak, justru aku yang berterima kasih," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Karena meskipun aku dibenci orang banyak, kau tidak begitu. Kau adalah tipe orang yang mudah disukai, Eden. Itulah kenapa kau pantas menjadi pemimpin."

Muka Eden semakin memerah. "Kau sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan itu?"

"Tentu saja! Masa aku bohong?"

Percakapan kami di rumah sakit itu mungkin terdengar biasa bagi sebagian orang, tapi bagiku, menghibur orang yang sakit dan tertekan di saat bersamaan merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sementara bagi Eden… yah, mungkin dia terlalu senang sampai melupakan buku yang dibacanya.

Ketika seorang suster datang untuk melakukan pengecekan, aku memutuskan pamit untuk pulang. Saat melewati lorong, aku hampir menabrak dua orang perawat pria yang mendorong tempat tidur beroda dan selang infus. Mereka membawanya ke ruangan persis di sebelah ruangan Eden. Aku pikir tidak ada hubungannya dengan kunjunganku, jadi aku lanjut ke _lobby_ saja. Tapi begitu sampai, aku melihat orang yang tak asing sedang menandatangani buku kunjungan di meja informasi. Dia mengenakan mantel biru bermotif _Union Jack_ dan celana panjang hitam. Di tangannya tergantung bungkusan plastik berwarna putih. Mataku tidak salah lihat. Itu adalah Callan! _Ngapain juga dia ke rumah sakit_? Yah, meskipun aku bukan orang yang kepo alias pengin tahu urusan orang, insting mata-mataku telah kembali menguasai tubuhku. Aku membiarkan kakiku bergerak mengikuti Callan menuju lorong yang lain. Callan berjalan dengan cepat, seolah ada angin puyuh yang mengejarnya. Setelah ia berhenti di ruangan bernomor tiga puluh, ia meletakkan bungkusan itu di dekat kakinya, lalu mengetuk pintu perlahan. Siapakah yang dia jenguk di rumah sakit ini?

"Masuk," kata sebuah suara dari dalam. Callan melangkah masuk. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang dokter berjas putih keluar dari ruangan, melewatiku saat berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dari sakunya terjatuh sebuah tabung obat, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Setelah memastikan si dokter benar-benar sudah tidak tampak, aku mengintip lewat kaca pintu. Aku memungut tabung obat yang tadi jatuh, lalu menempelkannya di pintu untuk menguping. Callan kini duduk di sisi tempat tidur orang yang dijenguknya. Orang itu ternyata pelayannya sendiri! Pelayan tua renta itu keadaannya lebih menyedihkan dari Eden tadi malam. Ia terbaring lemah dengan infus yang tinggal setengah. Tangan keriputnya yang pucat berada dalam genggaman Callan, yang kini tertunduk ke lantai, dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tak usah sedih, Master McFadden," kata pelayannya. "Saya mungkin tidak akan lama menemani Anda, tapi saya takkan pernah meninggalkan sisi Anda."

"Dokter bilang kau akan sembuh, Trevor," kata Callan dengan suara bergetar. "Dia bilang kau akan kembali sehat. Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Tubuh saya sudah tahu ke mana saya akan pergi, Master," sahut si pelayan tenang. "Medis sehebat apapun takkan sanggup mengobatinya."

" _Kau akan sembuh_!" tukas Callan. "Diam sajalah!"

"Tidak dengan dosa-dosa saya, Master," kata si pelayan, lalu ia menyibakkan lengan bajunya yang tidak dihubungkan dengan selang infus. Aku harus menyipitkan mata untuk melihat apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Jantungku berdegup kencang sewaktu melihat apa yang tergambar di lengannya; sebuah tato berbentuk api merah yang menyala-nyala.

Callan juga terlihat sama _shock_ -nya dengan diriku.

"Trevor! Trevor… apa yang…"

"Saya tak punya pilihan lain, Master," kata pelayannya pelan. "Saya pikir sebelum kemungkinan terburuk, kau harus mengetahuinya. Tato ini adalah bentuk kepercayaan Organisasi pada seseorang. Tato yang tak mungkin bisa terhapus kecuali orang tersebut meninggalkan Organisasi."

Callan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Jadi, selama ini kau bersekongkol dengan mereka?"

"Saya tidak bersekongkol, Master. Saya hanya mencoba melindungi Anda."

"Bohong!" kata Callan tajam. "Organisasi itu jahat!"

"Bagaimana Anda bisa mengatakan hal itu, Master? Dari mana Anda tahu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu dari mana aku mengetahuinya!" kata Callan. "Yang aku tahu, Organisasi-lah yang menyuruh Colin membunuh orangtuaku. Benar, kan?"

Trevor, si pelayan, terdiam sesaat. Ia menurunkan kembali lengan bajunya pelan-pelan. "Saya mungkin pelayan yang baik, tapi saya juga pengasuh yang buruk," keluhnya. "Saya mengatakan ini bukan untuk membuat Anda sedih atau marah, tapi saya ingin mengungkapkan segala yang saya tahu agar Anda mengerti. Tapi, soal Organisasi menyuruh kakak Anda membunuh Master dan Mistress McFadden karena alasan yang jelas."

"Aku tak peduli!" tukas Callan. "Lihat saja! Aku akan mencari kakakku dan menanyakan padanya kebenaran itu!"

"Tapi, Anda tidak akan bisa menemukannya," kata Trevor, masih dalam ketenangan yang sama. "Dia juga takkan membiarkan Anda tahu di mana dia."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksanya untuk keluar menemuiku," kata Callan, kemarahan dalam suaranya melebihi kemarahan yang dia semburkan padaku sewaktu kami bertarung. "Terima kasih karena sudah jujur padaku, Trevor. Jangan lupa makan kue yang kubelikan untukmu."

Trevor tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Callan lalu mengancingkan mantelnya dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku buru-buru cari tempat sembunyi di belokan lorong supaya tidak ketahuan.

Callan menjauh dari ruang nomor tiga puluh itu dengan langkah yang sama cepatnya dengan sebelumnya. Aku masih menggenggam erat tabung obat yang tadi kugunakan untuk menguping. Bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia untuk didengarkan, tapi itu penting sebagai informasi terbaru. Aku harus segera pulang dan mencatat informasi ini, lalu mengabarkannya pada Bree. Mungkin tidak sekarang, karena dia pasti sedang belajar di sekolah. Nanti malam, setelah makan malam dengan Jon, aku akan memberitahunya.

Meksipun malam itu, aku sudah menduga Jon bakalan marah besar.

"DISKORS TIGA HARI?!" orang yang telah berjasa besar mengadopsiku itu mengaum keras-keras. "DEMI TUHAN, ANTHONY ROBERT JONATHAN MICHAEL…"

"Aku tahu, Jon, _aku tahu aku salah_ , OK? Aku minta maaf," kataku sambil memegangi telingaku yang sakit karena habis dijewer. "Itu semua salahku karena tidak bisa menahan emosi."

"Anthony Robert! Mau jadi apa kau kalau sudah besar nanti?" Jon menghenyakkan diri di kursi meja makan sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Aku sudah bosan menasihatimu macam-macam. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang ditimpakan padaku?"

"Maafkan aku, Jon," kataku lebih pelan.

Jon mendecakkan lidah. "Percuma aku memarahimu habis-habisan. Kalau orangtuamu masih hidup, mereka mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau sudah mempermalukan mereka, Robbie. Kapan kau akan belajar? Masih beruntung kau tidak dikeluarkan!"

Banyak hal yang telah terjadi sejak Mr Grace datang memberiku _flash disk_ itu, dan aku belum pernah memberitahu Jon tentang petunjuk-petunjuk yang kudapatkan. Dia mungkin akan paham, tapi bisa juga tidak. Jadi, aku memilih diam saja dan menganggap omelan Jon menang malam ini.

"Aku akan minum teh hijau saja," kata Jon sembari mengisi ketel dengan air keran. Kami tidak bicara lagi setelah itu. Dan aku tahu persis apa maksudnya. _Tidak ada makan malam_.

Aku keluar untuk buang sampah. Bukan karena disuruh, tapi karena mendadak aku jadi sensitif soal sampah yang menumpuk di dapur, memenuhi tong sampah. Aku melewati flat Kolonel Finchler yang tertutup rapat. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pria tua itu. Sudah tiga hari lebih tepatnya. Ke mana sih dia? Didorong penasaran hebat, aku buru-buru menaruh sampah di luar lalu kembali lagi ke dalam apartemen, hanya untuk mengintip dari pintu flat si kolonel sekali lagi. Masih gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pindah? Tidak mungkin! Pasti kalau dia pindah, penghuni apartemen lain ada yang tahu, termasuk Jon dan aku. Aku iseng-iseng mengongkek kenop pintunya. Mengejutkan sekali! Rupanya selama ini, pintunya tidak dikunci!

Ini semakin aneh. Aku mendorong pintu itu perlahan-lahan. Bau apak dan segumpal sarang laba-laba menyambutku pada langkah pertama. Begitu langkah kedua, aku mencium bau busuk yang begitu menyengat sampai-sampai aku mau muntah. Baunya seperti ikan basi yang sudah lama disimpan dalam kotak kayu. Aku terbatuk-batuk sambil menahan napas selagi menyusuri flat itu langkah demi langkah. Kuraba-raba steker lampu terdekat di dinding. Begitu lampu menyala, aku baru bisa melihat betapa berantakannya flat itu. Meja terbalik, kursi yang patah, lukisan miring, pigura foto yang pecah, buku-buku besar dan kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai, serta sofa di ruang tamu ternoda oleh bercak merah. Aku mengedusnya sedikit dan langsung tersentak. Itu—tak lain dan tak bukan—adalah noda darah. Nodanya sudah lama sehingga nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan corak bunga-bunga pada sofa kuno tersebut. Aku merinding dan menelan ludah. Sesuatu sudah terjadi di sini. Sesuatu yang jelas mengerikan.

Aku tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan. Aku hanya perlu melangkahkan kakiku yang gemetar utnuk membawaku keluar dari flat. Lalu dengan cepat, menyambar gagang telepon yang menggantung di dinding koridor. Tapi nyatanya, kakiku lebih berani daripada nyaliku sendiri. Lagi-lagi, aku mengikuti keinginannya mengekplor lebih banyak lagi dalam flat ini. Aku masuk ke dapur. Bau busuk itu ternyata berasal dari sini. Dengan kepala pusing saking mualnya, aku membuka sebuah lemari makan yang berdebu. Piring-piring tak tercuci di wastafel rupanya yang menyebabkan bau amis itu, tapi bau yang lebih kuat berasal dari lemari kecil di bawah wastafel itu.

Rasanya seperti di film-film horor. Aku tahu aku tidak berani membuka lemari di bawah wastafel itu, tapi tanganku-lah yang ingin melakukannya. _Paling-paling hanya setumpuk kubis yang sudah membusuk_ , aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. _Ayolah, Robbie, buka saja_.

Firasat tak enak memenuhi kepalaku selagi tanganku yang bebas mengaitkan diri pada pegangan lemari. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, aku mengayunkan pintu lemari ke luar dengan keras. _Aku melihatnya_. Pikiranku tentang kubis busuk itu kini berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Mayat Kolonel Finchler tergeletak di sana. Kulitnya yang pucat dan membiru tampak seperti kertas yang kusut. Ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya yang kaku dan matanya yang berkabut dan membelalak. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan tubuh dengan dua lubang kecil yang mengucurkan darah kering dan tampak menghitam.

 _Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga_.

Singkatnya, jeritanku membuat seluruh apartemen gempar. Cukup lama kehebohan terjadi ketika mereka memutuskan masuk flat untuk melihat apa yang aku lihat, hingga akhirnya, Mrs Horriface melakukan suatu hal yang logis: _menelepon polisi_. Bunyi sirine memenuhi udara begitu polisi tiba. Selanjutnya, aku dan Jon berdiri di pintu flat kami, mengawasi para polisi mengangkut mayat lelaki tua yang malang itu keluar dari apartemen.

"Dia lelaki yang baik, tapi dia memang jarang keluar," jelas Mrs Horriface saat seornag polisi mewawancarainya. "Kami tidak tahu-menahu soal pembunuhan ini. Jelas ini pembunuhan, karena lelaki yang menyukai kedamaian dan penuh semangat seperti dia tak mungkin depresi sampai bunuh diri."

Aku juga dimintai keterangan oleh si polisi, tapi aku hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Polisi itu segera maklum karena kubilang bahwa aku baru saja kenal dengan pria tua itu.

"Kami akan membawanya ke markas untuk diautopsi," kata si polisi pada penghuni apartemen. "Selama itu, saya dan rekan-rekan akan memulai investigasi besok pagi. Siapapun dilarang melintasi garis kuning yang melintangi flat itu, mengerti?"

Aku sedang mengintip lewat pintu depan sewaktu mobil-mobil polisi itu berlalu di jalan. Entah mengapa, aku berpikir bahwa pembunuhan Kolonel Finchler terasa janggal. Dia tampak tidak memiliki musuh, atau memiliki masalah dengan siapapun. Aku menatap pintu flat yang diberi garis polisi warna kuning itu. Sebuah pemandangan baru bagi penghuni apartemen dan kami selanjutnya harus terbiasa dengan kunjungan rutin polisi. Karena melamun, secara tak sadar kakiku tersandung meja telepon. _DHUGGG_!

" _Ouch_!" Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Meja telepon yang kecil itu sedikit bergoyang dan sebuah buku kuning yang memuat daftar nomor telepon terguling ke lantai. Aku memungutnya sambil mengusap-usap ujung jempol kakiku yang ngilu. Halaman-halaman buku itu sudah sobek dan kini terbang ke mana-mana. Aku merapikannya kembali ke sampul sambil menyumpah. Namun baru saja aku memungut sebuah halaman, aku tertarik membacanya. Halaman itu memuat daftar kode telepon internasional. Karena kasus yang aku, Bree, dan Chloe tangani berhubungan dengan Jepang, iseng-iseng aku mencoba mencari kode negara Jepang dengan mengandalkan telunjuk.

Begitu aku menemukannya, lagi-lagi aliran listrik keterkejutan kembali menyengatku. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, kode telepon negara Jepang adalah _delapan puluh satu_.

TO BE CONTINUED


	31. Chapter 30

**Intro: Yo! The thirtieth part of this story has arrived! Enjoy! ^^**

 **PART T** **HIRTY**

 **(CHLOE)**

Miss Perry menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai mengacungkan satu telunjuknya pada seluruh anggota orkestra yang sudah terkumpul lengkap. Lagu yang kami mainkan pertama adalah mars Leaf High. Pertama-tama, para pemain biola menggesek senar alat musik mereka, diikuti pemain trombon, lalu diikuti tabuhan genderang. Piano berdenting-denting, kemudian kembali pada paduan biola, terompet, dan alat-alat musik tiup lain. Semangat menghentak-hentak seiring instrumental lagu itu mengalir seperti sungai. Aku bermain sambil membayangkan lirik lagunya:

" _Leaf High yang kami muliakan,_

 _Terbentang luas dalam cakrawala Britania,_

 _Pahlawan besar kini menyambutmu,_

 _Lagu-lagu epik dimainkan untukmu,_

 _Hai, pahlawan bangsa-bangsa yang mulia,_

 _Tuhan berikan anugerah padamu semua,_

 _Malaikat-malaikat surga biarlah bertahta,_

 _Di atas kepalamu yang menjunjung mega-mega,_

 _Leaf High! Leaf High! Bakti kami padamu,_

 _Luar dan dalam selalu untukmu,_

 _Hai, Leaf High, kami mencintaimu!"_

Setelah lagu mars selesai, giliran lagu himne sekolah kami dimainkan. Miss Perry memberi isyarat padaku untuk maju dan memainkan intro dalam nada-nada biola. Itulah saat-saat pertunjukan solo yang menegangkan. Setelah bagianku selesai, intrumen lainnya mengikuti. Benar-benar lagu yang damai. Beginilah syairnya:

" _Kepada matahari dan rembulan,_

 _Sahabat kami dalam diam,_

 _Menatap malam terang benderang,_

 _Para siswa akan melangkah bersama,_

 _Para guru akan terbangun dalam jasa,_

 _Demi masa depan yang berbahagia._ "

Lagu itu konon diciptakan khusus untuk sekolah kami oleh seorang komposer yang tak mau diberitahu namanya. Ia meninggal pada akhir Perang Dunia Kedua setelah menyelesaikan lagu ini. Saat mengingat masa-masa sulit seperti itu, saat pergerakan nasional di Eropa dan Asia menggelegak seperti air mendidih dalam kuali, aku kembali teringat dengan Organisasi. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Organisasi memang terasa dekat dan semakin dekat, apalagi setelah aku dan Bree mendengar sendiri dari wakil kepala sekolah kami—Mr D—tentang rencananya yang busuk itu. Tega-teganya dia mengkhianati kepala sekolah kami, Miss Jovovich! Bukan hanya itu, dia juga berkhianat pada seluruh siswa, bahkan pada sekolah yang dia pimpin. Himne itu terdengar ironis apabila dikaitkan dengan fakta tersebut.

Miss Perry akhirnya menyudahi latihan kami dengan tepuk tangan. Kami, anggota orkestra seluruhnya, juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Guru musik kami itu tampak seperti mau menangis.

"Bagus! Bagus sekali! _Bravo_!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi ke langit. "Kalian sudah siap untuk perlombaan orkestra sekolah bulan Desember mendatang! Aku ucapkan selamat!"

Sekali lagi, tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruang latihan kami. Kebahagiaan itu memang menjadi hal yang patut kami curahkan, apalagi kalau bulan Desember mendatang kami dapat membawa pulang piala untuk diberikan pada sekolah kami. Sebelum kami berkemas-kemas dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Miss Perry menghentikan langkahku.

"Chloe, _my brilliant violinist_!" katanya sambil merangkulku erat. "Pastikan kau terus bermain bagus seperti ini, ya. Mungkin tadi ada salah satu-dua nada, tapi kau berhasil menutupinya dengan sempurna. Ada apa? Kau tampak tidak sebahagia biasanya?"

"Oh, itu hanya karena saya lelah, Miss Perry," jawabku. "Saya harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu karena banyak pekerjaan rumah."

"Ah, kebiasaan para guru untuk anak-anak kelas tiga," desah Miss Perry. "Semoga kau selalu sehat, Nak!"

Aku mengelus lencana bintang di atas dasiku dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum pada guru musik itu semanis mungkin. Dia mungkin tak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan, tapi aku tahu betul apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranku. Sambil melewati kelas demi kelas yang kosong, aku mengecek HP, karena siapa tahu ada SMS. Firasatku benar. Ada pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Bree padaku.

' _Chloe, aku pulang duluan, ya. Mum dan Dad menyuruhku beli makan malam._ '

Baiklah, sepertinya kali ini aku naik taksi saja. Selain halte bus cukup jauh, aku juga takut sesuatu terjadi setelah matahari terbenam. Aku masih suka ketakutan membayangkan anak buah Hyde tiba-tiba muncul di jalan dan mencegatku. Aku memberikan balasan pada Bree berupa satu kata; ' _Oke_.'

Selagi melewati gerbang sekolah, aku menoleh pada bangunan gedung tua itu sembari mendesah. Mungkin terlihat kokoh di luar, tapi sebetulnya bahaya yang semakin mendekat kini menggerogoti dinding demi dinding yang menopangnya. Jendela-jendela gelap Leaf High tampak seolah berkabut, berhubung misteri yang menyelubunginya semakin kuat mencengkeram dirinya. Tapi, misteri itu kini semakin terkuak dengan motif pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Mr D dan kawan-kawannya.

Bersamaan dengan bayangan kelam dalam pikiranku, kelelahan karena menggesek biola juga mulai kurasakan. Lebih parah lagi, taksi yang biasanya suka lewat kini jadi langka. Berkali-kali aku melihat mobil sedan melintas, bukannya taksi dengan lampu kuning pada atapnya. Tak lama, memang ada taksi yang lewat, tapi sayangnya sudah penuh terisi. Ugh, apa jangan-jangan aku salah memilih tempat menyetop, ya?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil Mazda hijau limau berhenti di depanku agak ke depan. Apa yang akan dilakukan pengendara mobil itu? Di luar dugaan, mobil itu mundur sedikit agar aku bisa berhadapan langsung dengan yang mengendarainya. Wajahku langsung pucat pasi.

"Halo, Miss Morgan!" sapa Mr Shikuya dengan ramah. Ya, karena memang _dia_ yang mengendarai mobil itu. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana mungkin takdir mempertemukanku dengan orang yang aku dan Bree pergoki sedang membahas rencana bulus di dalam toilet bersama pengkhianat Leaf High dan guru Sandcastle itu?

"Kau baru saja pulang, ya?" tanya Mr Shikuya, masih dengan nada seramah mungkin.

"I-i-iya," jawabku gugup. "Saya sedang menunggu taksi."

"Oh, bukankah berbahaya menunggu di sini sendirian?" Mr Shikuya mengerutkan dahi seraya memandang ke jalanan yang ramai dan trotoar yang sepi. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang saja?"

Dia mungkin tersenyum dengan tulus, tapi senyumnya itu malah membuatku semakin takut. Aku harus mencari cara untuk menolak ajakannya.

"Ehm, sebetulnya saya baru saja akan menghubungi ayah saya untuk menjemput. Anda tak perlu khawatir," aku membalas dengan senyum palsu yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai menyakitkan.

"Ah, tapi tetap saja malam-malam begini berbahaya menunggu jemputan sendirian," kata guru Kimia itu berkeras. "Siapa tahu ada penjahat yang tiba-tiba nongol? Bagaimana kalau ada perampok? Anak perempuan seperti dirimu sangat rawan kena tindak kejahatan, lho! Penjahat zaman sekarang suka memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

 _Ya, memang_ , kataku dalam hati. _Termasuk Anda, mungkin_?

"Saya akan baik-baik saja, kok," kataku, masih mencoba mempertahankan senyum palsuku. "Saya sudah biasa seperti ini, kalau tidak ada barengan."

"Nah, kalau begitu aku akan menjadi barenganmu!" tukas Mr Shikuya sambil menjentikkan jari. "Ayolah, sebagai seorang guru, aku akan senang bila memastikan muridku dalam keadaan aman!"

 _Dengan merencanakan kejahatan pada murid yang lain_ , aku kembali membatin. _Usaha yang bagus, Mr Shikuya_!

"Ayolah, aku tak mau memaksa lebih jauh," mohonnya sekali lagi. Kali ini, pandangannya sedikit lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, lalu ia berbisik. "Apakah kau pikir aku ini penjahat, Miss Morgan?"

"Eh, tidak, tidak sama sekali, _Sir_ ," jawabku. "Saya hanya khilaf waktu itu. Saya minta maaf."

"Nah, kalau begitu, kau percaya padaku, kan?" kata Mr Shikuya. "Ayo, naiklah. Aku yakin orangtuamu tidak keberatan seorang guru mengantarmu. Lagipula, belum tentu taksi yang kosong datang lebih cepat! Ayolah!"

Dia memang tidak mau menyerah rupanya. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di jok belakang. Mr Shikuya langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah, baiklah! Di mana rumahmu, Miss Morgan?"

"West Maple Road," jawabku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tancap gas! Jangan lupakan sabuk pengamannya!"

Selama Mr Shikuya menyetir, dia memutar lagu-lagu dari radio. Kebiasaannya itu mirip kebiasaan Mum kalau lagi bosan. Aku tak punya pilihan lain duduk di dalam mobil ini bersamanya. Tapi kemudian, aku sadar bahwa kesempatan ini bisa kumanfaatkan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya.

"Mr Shikuya?" panggilku saat kami berhenti di lampu merah.

"Hm?" sahutnya.

"Waktu pertama kali Anda mendaftar di Leaf High, siapakah yang merekomendasikannya untuk Anda?"

"Oh, soal itu," kata Mr Shikuya terkekeh. "Hm, sebetulnya aku tertarik sendiri karena ada lowongan pekerjaan guru yang kosong. Kebetulan aku memiliki waktu senggang setelah kuliahku selesai, jadi begitu mendengar ada lowongan di Leaf High, aku segera mendaftar."

"Siapa yang memberitahu Anda lowongan itu?"

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari ketua yayasan sekolah tunarungu," jawab Mr Shikuya. "He! Dia mungkin kasihan melihatku harus berurusan dengan anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus semasa hidupku. Meskipun sebetulnya, aku sudah senang bekerjasama dengannya menangani anak-anak itu."

Dia berbohong. Jelas-jelas orang yang menyuruhnya adalah Mr D, dan ketua yayasan itu jelas tak pernah ada.

"Oh, begitu," kataku pura-pura paham. "Omong-omong, Mr Shikuya, Anda tinggal sendirian di Inggris?"

"Hm, yah, bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya. "Aku meninggalkan Jepang dalam usia muda, jadi aku harus mencari sendiri kehidupanku di sini. Mengapa?"

"Yah, saya berpikir apakah Anda tidak kesepian jauh dari keluarga Anda di Jepang?" kataku.

Mr Shikuya menghela napas selagi kami melewati sebuah _banner_ iklan pasta gigi di atas sebuah gedung. Dia butuh waktu untuk menyusun kisahnya lagi, yang bisa dibilang penuh kebohongan. Aku bisa melihatnya berusaha menutupi kebohongannya di balik _frame_ kacamatanya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan mereka," jawab Mr Shikuya kemudian.

"Oh, mereka pasti sangat rindu pada Anda!"

"Ya, memang. Mereka pasti sangat rindu padaku, tapi mereka tahu tempat inilah di mana aku berkembang dan bekerja. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali pada mereka membawa kesuksesan. Itulah yang mereka yakini. Ah, bagaimana denganmu, Miss Morgan? Apa yang kau rencanakan untuk dirimu kalau sudah dewasa?"

"Hm, soal itu…" aku berpikir sejenak. "Saya punya mimpi yang sederhana. Saya ingin kuliah di jurusan musik dan mengembangkan terus bakat saya. Tapi kata Dad, saya cocok mengambil jurusan kedokteran karena nilai Biologi saya selalu bagus."

"Ah, kedokteran!" kata Mr Shikuya. "Aku juga suka bermimpi masuk ke sana waktu SMA dulu, tapi nasib malah meletakkanku di jurusan kimia!"

"Jurusan yang bagus, memang, menurut Dad," kataku. "Tapi, saya belum punya gambaran apa yang bakal saya hadapi di bidang kedokteran. Kalau jurusan yang berhubungan dengan hidup manusia, saya malah lebih suka psikologi daripada kedokteran."

"Semua hal butuh proses," kata Mr Shikuya dengan lagak bijak. "Baik itu proses panjang maupun cepat. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti mengapa ayahmu memilihkan jurusan itu padamu. Tapi, psikologi juga bukan pilihan yang buruk. Meneliti kepribadian orang, bukankah itu mengasyikkan? Terkadang kesehatan tidak hanya berasal dari jasmani, tapi juga rohani! Oh, ya, kau mengenal baik McFadden, bukan?"

"Hm, ya, cukup baik," jawabku hati-hati.

"Seperti apa si McFadden itu kalau menurutmu?"

Aku menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan bimbang. Aku selama ini hanya mengenal Callan dari luarnya saja. Kalau Bree tidak bercerita macam-macam padaku, mungkin aku takkan pernah tahu seperti apa kehidupan cowok itu. Keluarganya, kegemarannya, hal-hal yang dibencinya…

"Ehm, dia—dia anak yang baik," jawabku setelah kami berbelok ke persimpangan menuju rumahku.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Mr Shikuya. "Kau tak pernah mengobrol dengannya?"

"Eh, hanya sekali atau dua kali," jawabku jujur. "Dia tak banyak bicara, kan?"

"Ya, ya, memang," kata Mr Shikuya. "Tapi sepertinya, dia punya masalah dengan dirinya sendiri, betul? Guru-guru bilang dia suka bertengkar dengan temannya yang lain, padahal dia anak yang brilian."

"Hanya dengan Robbie," kataku. "Dan itupun karena memang sejak awal, mereka tak pernah akur."

"Ya, ya, begitulah yang kudengar juga dari para guru," kata Mr Shikuya. "Tapi, masa selama tiga tahun kau bersamanya, kau tidak tahu hal lain tentang dirinya?"

"Sejauh ini tidak, _Sir_ ," jawabku, kali ini sedikit berbohong.

Mr Shikuya mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, _well_ , baiklah, kita sudah sampai di West Maple. Arah mana rumahmu?"

"Pertigaan kecil ke kanan, _Sir_ , terima kasih," jawabku. Mobil itu lalu berhenti di depan undak-undakan teras. Mr Shikuya membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku dengan sopan. Setelah aku dan barang-barangku turun, dia kembali menstarter mobilnya.

"Sampai di sini dulu, ya, Miss Morgan," kata Mr Shikuya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Sampaikan salamku pada kedua orangtuamu!"

Aku mengangguk meski dalam hatiku terasa mencekam. Begitu mobil Mazda itu segera pergi, aku cepat-cepat menaiki undak-undakan dan menutup pintu depan. Kuatur napasku perlahan-lahan. _Untung saja_ , kataku dalam hati. _Untung saja aku tidak keceplosan waktu kami mengobrol tadi! Kalau iya, Mr Shikuya akan tahu kalau aku sedang melindungi Callan darinya_!

Kuletakkan tas biolaku di meja makan. Sebuah pesan tergeletak tak jauh dari tudung saji. Aku membacanya:

' _Chloe, maaf kami tak di rumah malam ini. Kami menghadiri pemakaman rekan sekantor ayahmu di luar London yang baru meninggal tadi sore. Kalau kau lapar, ada pasta di_ microwave _yang bisa kau panaskan_. _Tertanda, Mum._ '

Aku sama sekali lupa betapa laparnya aku setelah latihan musik, apalagi setelah deg-degan karena satu mobil dengan seorang penjahat. Pasta itu memang sudah dingin, tapi hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk memanaskannya. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di rumah malam itu dengan merenung dan mondar-mandir. Padahal, baru kemarin malam aku mendeklarasikan diri untuk tidur dengan tenang.

Sampai sembilan kurang seperempat ayah dan ibuku tak juga pulang. Aku pikir, apa sebaiknya aku menelepon Bree dan menyuruhnya datang? Tapi mengingat kejadian waktu itu di toko loak, aku mengurungkan niatku. Sekalipun Bree adalah agen rahasia Organisasi, aku tak mau melibatkannya dalam bahaya lagi.

Dan Callan… _ya ampun, Callan_! Setelah mengobrol dengan Mr Shikuya, aku jadi semakin khawatir hal-hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Berkaitan dengan ambisi Mr D, juga kasus yang melibatkan keluarganya… oh, andai saja aku bisa berterus terang padanya soal ini. Karena selama ini, aku bagaikan bayang-bayang yang mengikuti di belakangnya setiap kali ia melangkah. Dia tak pernah tahu aku ikut memata-matainya. Beberapa kali dia memang curiga, termasuk kejadian di pasar itu. Tapi tetap saja, kami tak bisa berterus terang padanya.

Tiba-tiba, HP-ku yang sedang diisi baterai berbunyi. Telepon dari Robbie! Anak yang baru saja diskors itu tak mungkin bertanya soal pelajaran, kan? Segera kutekan tombol untuk mengangkatnya.

" _Hai, Chloe, ini aku_."

"Ada masalah apa malam ini, Robbie?"

" _Chloe, kau takkan percaya dengan apa yang kualami hari ini! Kalau kau mau mendengarnya, temui aku besok pada jam istirahat di belakang sekolah, oke_?"

"Kenapa harus jam istirahat?"

" _Karena aku nggak boleh menginjakkan kaki di sekolah_. _Penting sekali! Tolong beritahu Bree dan Mr Grace juga, kalau bisa_. _Daaah_!"

TUUUT… TUUUUT…

Robbie-lah yang memutus sambungannya. Dia kedengaran tergesa-gesa tapi juga bersemangat. Mum dan Dad belum juga pulang, tapi hal itu tak membuatku cemas. Mereka tinggal menekan bel di bawah dan mendapati bahwa aku sudah tidur pulas karena menunggu mereka lama sekali. Jadi, aku segera membereskan buku-buku yang kubaca sebelum tidur, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata.

Esoknya, Robbie menepati janjinya menemui aku dan Bree di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah kosong, persis di belakang sekolah. Dia mengenakan jaket bertudung agar orang-orang tidak mengenalinya. Tapi bagiku, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Semua tahu siapa dia begitu melihat gayanya berjalan. Mr Grace untungnya tiba dengan cepat, karena Robbie tak mau bercerita sebelum anggota tim penyelidikan kami lengkap. Kami lalu duduk di tanah membentuk lingkaran diskusi.

"Jadi," Robbie memulai, "aku kemarin menjenguk Eden di rumah sakit…"

"Kau membawakan dia apa? Bunga mawar?" candaku.

"Jangan menginterupsi!" kata Robbie sewot. "Bukan itu yang mau kusampaikan. Aku tidak begitu lama di sana. Sewaktu aku mau pulang itulah aku melihat Callan di rumah sakit. Ternyata, dia mengunjungi pelayan tuanya."

"Oh, maksudmu Trevor?" kata Bree. "Hm, cukup akurat, Callan juga pernah bilang bahwa Trevor jatuh sakit karena kelelahan beberapa hari lalu. Teruskan."

"Nah, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Trevor bilang, dia ingin berterus terang pada Callan tentang sesuatu. Lalu, dia menyibakkan lengan bajunya. Di situlah letak kejanggalannya. Trevor memiliki tato yang katanya merupakan tanda bahwa Organisasi mempercayakan dirinya untuk melindungi Callan. Aku tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan mereka, tapi kurasa berkaitan dengan kasus yang kita bahas. Rupanya, selama ini Organisasi memang mengawasi keluarga McFadden."

Mr Grace menopangkan dagunya ke tangan kiri sambil bergumam, "Yah, bisa jadi. Tapi, tato itu bukan sesuatu yang umum dilakukan Organisasi, kecuali mereka benar-benar menganggap orang yang mereka percayai adalah orang penting. Pelayan bernama Trevor itu mungkin sudah berhubungan dengan Organisasi sejak lama sebelum ini."

"Nah, ada satu hal lagi!" kata Robbie cepat-cepat. "Aku memiliki seorang tetangga bernama Kolonel Finchler. Dia orang yang pernah membantuku melawan seekor ular nyasar yang masuk apartemen. Dia baik dan ramah, meskipun sedikit aneh. Tapi belakangan, dia jarang sekali terlihat. Semalam, aku keluar untuk membuang sampah sekaligus iseng-iseng mengunjunginya. Tapi ternyata, pintu flatnya tidak dikunci. Begitu kubuka dan aku masuk, aku mendapati bahwa dia sudah tewas. Mayatnya ditemukan di lemari bawah wastafel."

"Tewas?" kata Bree. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau dia tewas?"

"Pertama-tama, ekspresi wajahnya mengindikasikan bahwa ia sudah tak bernyawa," kata Robbie. "Kedua, tidak mungkin orang yang masih hidup bisa membusuk. Ketiga, polisi yang memastikan dia tewas sebelum menggotong mayatnya keluar untuk dibawa ke markas."

"Memangnya tidak ada penghuni apartemen lain yang tahu kalau dia tewas selain dirimu, Robbie?" Mr Grace bertanya.

"Itu dia kejanggalan lainnya!" kata Robbie sambil menjentikkan jari. "Kalau aku tidak masuk dan mengecek, tak ada yang tahu bahwa mayat itu sudah di bawah wastafel sampai baunya ke mana-mana. Keadaan flat itu juga berantakan sekali. Jadi, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia tewas. Polisi masih menyelidikinya, sih. Tapi, yang terpenting dari rentetan peristiwa yang kualami adalah aku menemukan jawaban atas teka-teki kita! Angka 81 yang kita bicarakan itu—adalah nomor kode telepon Jepang!"

"Serius?" aku melebarkan mata tak percaya. "Wow, bukankah suatu kebetulan kasus kita juga berkaitan dengan Jepang?"

"Oh, aku mengerti!" seru Bree tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja—melalui saluran telekomunikasi!"

"Hah? _Telekomunikasi_?" Robbie menatap Bree dengan bingung. "Kenapa jadi nyambung ke situ?"

"Kalian pasti tahu setiap negara punya saluran telekomunikasinya masing-masing, kan?" kata Bree. "Nah, saluran-saluran itu pastinya tidak hanya satu arah. Cabang-cabang dari saluran itu menjadi saluran yang lebih kecil lagi, yang bahkan tak bisa lagi dijangkau oleh jaringan telepon. Bisa dibilang, saluran itu tanpa kabel sama sekali. Nah, saluran seperti itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Organisasi. Hyde dan Joseph mungkin meniru cara kerja Organisasi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tapi, mereka tidak menggunakan saluran nirkabel. Mereka menggunakan telepon biasa yang disabotase."

"Duh, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja bahwa mereka menggunakan nomor telepon Jepang untuk berkomunikasi?" keluh Robbie. "Kalau begini aku jadi pusing! Intinya kan sama!"

Mr Grace terkekeh. "Ya, memang intinya sama. Tapi lebih lengkapnya, mereka menyabotase saluran telepon dan membuat saluran untuk mereka sendiri yang dilengkapi pelindung agar mereka tak bisa terlacak. Itu maksudnya."

"Dan pusat pengendaliannya adalah Jepang!" sambungku, langsung paham.

"Tepat!" kata Bree. "Dan dekat dengan keberadaan Organisasi!"

"Oh, ya, ya, aku mengerti," kata Robbie, mengangguk-angguk, meskipun masih tampak bingung. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisah kalian?"

Bree pertama kali menjelaskan tentang Mr D dan Mr Shikuya yang berkomplot, disambung dengan kisah percakapanku dengan Mr Shikuya di mobil. Kisah kami membuat Mr Grace tampak geram dan membuat Robbie terkejut.

"Jadi, memang ada yang tidak beres dengan kedatangan anak-anak Sandcastle itu," kata Mr Grace. "Tapi kita tak bisa menyalahkan Mr Wormwood, seperti kata Chloe. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang menjadi perintahnya. Meski demikian, kita tetap harus waspada dengannya. Soal perkemahan musim gugur itu, sepatutnya merupakan acara persahabatan antara murid-murid Sandcastle dengan Leaf High. Aku juga penasaran apa yang bakal diperbuat Mr D pada acara itu."

"Intinya kita tahu bahwa dia bicara soal kemauan Organisasi sebenarnya sangat akurat dengan kisah Robbie," kata Bree. "Organisasi masih mengincar _mu,_ Robbie."

"Kau benar," Robbie bicara seperti bergumam. "Jadi, mereka tahu bahwa data yang diberikan Jon pada panti asuhan itu tidak benar. Tapi sekarang, aku malah bingung, mengapa Organisasi repot-repot mengandalkan orang seperti Mr D untuk memburuku? Tapi, dia juga bicara tentang anak yang lain, bukan? Apakah maksudnya dia juga mengincar Callan seperti halnya Joseph?"

"Tidak, jelas Mr D tidak disuruh Organisasi," kata Mr Grace. "Organisasi tidak pernah menyuruh mantan agen yang sudah resmi dicopot jabatannya untuk melakukan misi. Dia pasti punya alasan pribadi kalau mengincarmu atau Callan."

"Ya, tapi apa _masalah_ ku dengannya?" kata Robbie sengak. "Melihat mukanya saja aku sudah ogah berurusan dengannya! Jon juga tidak bilang apa-apa tentang dia!"

"Pokoknya, kalian berdua sedang dalam masalah besar sekarang," kataku. "Dan kalau rencana Mr D dihubungkan dengan percakapan Callan dengan Trevor di rumah sakit, berarti Mr D sudah lama menyusun rencana ini."

"Atau yang dibicarakan si pelayan adalah Joseph," kata Bree menimpali. "Dua kubu sedang memperebutkan apa yang jadi miliknya sekarang. Siapa tahu Organisasi juga sedang mengincar Callan?"

"Hm, bisa jadi," kata Mr Grace. "Meski demikian, aku ragu Callan punya kepentingan lebih dengan Organisasi, kecuali bahwa keluarganya menyembunyikan serum terlarang itu."

"Ah, benar!" seru Robbie, menepuk dahinya. "Jadi, apa rencana kalian untuk melindungi kami?"

"Mungkin kami akan bilang supaya kalian tidak ikut perkemahan itu," kata Bree.

"Tidak, justru sebaiknya kalian ikut," tukas Mr Grace. "Bersama-sama di perkemahan akan lebih mudah bersembunyi daripada sendirian di rumah. Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama Mr D dan Mr Shikuya masih menjadi komplotan."

"Dan aku jadi mendadak kasihan pada anak-anak Sandcastle itu," keluh Robbie. "Mereka dipaksa melakukan misi yang sebenarnya mencemari nama baik mereka."

"Oh, kau tak bisa mengasihani seorang agen!" Mr Grace tertawa. "Kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan!"

"Maksudnya, mereka bisa jadi ada di pihak kita?" tanya Bree tak yakin.

"Itu mungkin saja, Bree," kataku setuju. "Kau sudah pernah melawan Everett waktu anggar bukan? Kau mestinya tahu seperti apa dirinya—kelihatan tidak berdaya padahal sebetulnya punya taji yang berbahaya?"

Bree mendengus keras-keras. "Kurasa setelah ini berakhir, aku harus minta Organisasi menaikkan pangkatku menjadi agen junior tingkat S, itupun kalau Organisasi masih ada."

Mr Grace tertawa lagi. "Tak masalah kau agen tingkat berapa di Organisasi. Yang terpenting adalah mereka dapat menjalankan misi dengan baik dan tidak mempermalukan induk semang mereka. Itulah, Anak-anak, kode etik dunia mata-mata. Kuharap setelah ini aku bisa melantik kalian jadi agen sungguhan."

Aku ikut tertawa. Agen sungguhan, katanya? Mr Grace, kau pasti bergurau!

TO BE CONTINUED


	32. Chapter 31

**Intro: Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada mangaka idolaku, Masashi Kishimoto, yang komiknya sudah menjadi inspirasi bagi fanfiction ini. Dan bagi kalian readers, kalian tahu bahwa manga Naruto berakhir di Naruto Gaiden kemarin Kamis, dan aku sangat emosional saat membacanya. Hiks... Bagaimana tidak? Serial yang kuikuti sejak kelas 5 SD kini berakhir! Tapi, tak masalah karena spirit Naruto akan tetap hidup bersama kita. Hehehe, sok puitis, nih! xD Yosh, selamat membaca! - author**

 **PART T** **HIRTY-ONE – FILLER OPV**

Semua orang mengenal diriku sebagai Thomson Grace. Rekan-rekanku di sekolah menengah atas Leaf juga memanggilku demikian. Tapi, mereka tak pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya namaku. Karena aku memang disuruh tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang namaku. Nah, begitu saja perkenalan dariku. Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Bekerjasama dengan anak-anak Leaf High yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan cerdas adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Selama tiga tahun berturut-turut aku mendampingi mereka dalam pelajaran Sastra, dari berbagai generasi alumni, dan selama tiga tahun itu belum pernah kulihat satupun murid yang memberikan Leaf High kekecewaan. Aku memang guru baru di Leaf High, baru masuk awal tahun 2009 atas rekomendasi seorang kepala sekolah yang berkharisma bernama Katherine Jovovich. Aku sungguh mengagumi kepemimpinan wanita itu. Dia keras, tapi dalam hal yang benar. Dia sangat disiplin, bahkan dia juga menerapkannya pada semua staf yang bekerja di Leaf High.

Tapi, setelah lima angkatan yang kuajar, baru di angkatan lulus 2015 ini aku menemui anak-anak yang tidak biasa. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah Callan McFadden. Aku tak mau repot-repot menjelaskan betapa aku mengagumi anak yang satu ini. Dia brilian, tidak banyak bicara tapi hasilnya sesuai dengan prestasi akademik yang diraihnya. Kalau melihatnya, aku jadi teringat seorang siswa kebanggaan guru terdahulu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Colin McFadden, kakak laki-laki Callan. Mereka berdua sama-sama cerdas, tapi kepribadian mereka sungguh berbeda. Para guru dahulu mengenal Colin sebagai anak laki-laki yang santun, tidak egois, dan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan. Dia juga punya pandangan hidup yang luas dan ide-ide kreatif dalam menghadapi masalah. Callan, sayangnya, kurang menampakkan sifat seperti itu. Dia pintar dan terampil, tapi, yah, hanya seperti itu. Murid lain yang menarik perhatianku adalah Anthony Robert Kaye. Salah satu bentuk ketertarikanku padanya adalah karakternya yang unik. Aku takkan menyinggung soal kesenangannya membuat perangkap atau mengajak berkelahi anak-anak lain, karena di balik itu dia punya aura positif. Malah, kalau seandainya dia lebih tekun belajar, dia akan mampu melebihi Callan. Namun, kedua muridku ini sama-sama menghadapi bahaya. Bahaya besar yang tak perlu kujelaskan lagi di sini.

Pada hari Kamis, aku baru saja selesai memberi pelajaran pada anak-anak kelas Sastra. Ketika aku sedang membereskan meja di ruang guru itulah kudengar bel tanda istirahat kedua berbunyi. Aku lega karena akhirnya aku bisa membuka bekal makananku. Aku punya kebiasaan membawa bekal sendiri karena sifatku yang selalu waspada. Siapa yang bakalan menyangka kalau tiba-tiba, seusai kau membeli _dim sum_ di restoran, ada yang menaruh racun di dalamnya? Atau saat kau membeli _cola float_ , air _float_ itu diganti oleh seseorang menjadi air comberan? Juga sebagai agen senior Organisasi, aku dilarang menerima barang dalam bentuk apapun dari orang lain, kecuali orang tersebut benar-benar bisa dipercaya. Aku selalu makan di saat orang lain tak melihat untuk menjaga privasi, tapi baru saja aku mau membuka masker untuk melahap roti panggang, seorang staf masuk ke ruang guru.

"Mr Grace?" katanya. "Apakah saya mengganggu Anda?"

Agak kecewa, aku menjawab, "Oh, tidak sama sekali. Ada apa?"

"Wakil Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu dengan Anda di kantornya."

"Oh, baiklah. Saya segera ke sana setelah makan siang."

"Uhm, _Sir_ , tapi beliau bilang harus saat ini juga."

Aku menghela napas sembari menutup kembali kotak bekalku. "Baiklah. Saya _akan_ ke sana sekarang."

Wakil Kepala Sekolah sedang duduk dengan bosan di ruangannya, memandangi sebuah jam pasir di atas mejanya yang terus menerus meneteskan butir-butir kerikil halus. Kepalanya terangkat dengan ekspresi datar saat mendengarku mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" katanya. "Thomson Grace, bukan?"

"Siang, _Sir_ ," kataku sambil membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. "Saya dengar Anda memanggil saya. Ada masalah apa?"

"Ah, ternyata memang benar kau," kata Mr D dengan senyum terkembang. "Mari, mari, silakan duduk."

Aku melirik sedikit ke sekitarku. Ruangan wakil kepala sekolah memang tidak besar, tapi ia mendesainnya dengan sempurna sehingga tidak kelihatan sempit. Tak banyak barang-barang yang bisa dikagumi di sana, kecuali jam pasir mungil di atas meja tersebut. Mr D rupanya sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah lacinya, lalu ia meletakkan dua buah gelas brendi dan botol minuman itu sendiri di atas mejanya yang berlapis kaca.

"Sedikit saja?" Mr D menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih, _Sir_ ," kataku. "Saya tidak minum kalau perut saya kosong."

"Ah, saya mengerti, Mr Grace," kata Wakil Kepala Sekolah sambil tertawa hambar. "Saya minta maaf bila mengganggu jam makan siang Anda, tapi saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Anda tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tidak, _Sir_ ," jawabku.

"Bagus," kata Mr D, kini menuangkan brendi ke gelasnya sendiri. "Mr Grace, selama Anda mengajar di sini, saya belum pernah melihat satupun kegagalan yang Anda perbuat. Murid-murid menyukai Anda. Bisa dibilang Anda adalah salah satu guru terbaik di sekolah ini."

"Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, _Sir_ ," kataku. "Sesungguhnya hal itu berkaitan dengan kepercayaan murid-murid dan walinya kepada saya."

"Nah, berarti mereka mengapresiasimu, bukan?" kata Mr D, menyesap brendinya sedikit. "Itulah salah satu rahasia kesuksesan seseorang. Banyak yang mengapresiasi usahanya dan mendukungnya. Tanpa pendukung, kau tak berarti apa-apa, tapi yang lebih penting dari pendukung adalah sesuatu yang ada dalam dirimu. Sesuatu yang menyokongmu dari awal sehingga kau bisa sukses seperti sekarang ini."

Mr D meletakkan gelas brendinya lagi, kemudian mengisi ulangnya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat selagi ia bicara padaku. "Kau tahu bahwa aku bisa mengandalkanmu dalam suatu hal, bukan, Grace?"

"Hal seperti apa, _Sir_?"

"Hanya sesuatu yang simpel," Mr D menenggak brendi dalam sekali tegukan. Wajahnya sudah mulai merah sekarang. "Kau bisa memilih antara kebenaran dan keadilan. Aku tahu, bahwa selama ini kau mendedikasikan hidupmu untuk Organisasi, bukan?"

"Mengapa Anda jadi membawa-bawa Organisasi, Mr D?" tanyaku.

"Kau bicara seolah tidak mengerti apapun yang kusampaikan, Grace!" kata Mr D, terkekeh dingin. "Jangan pura-pura polos! Organisasi mempercayakanmu dengan segenap hati untuk sekolah ini, tapi kau melayani Organisasi semata-mata untuk menutupi aib keluargamu, bukan? Aku tahu, Grace, aku tahu."

"Anda terlalu mabuk," kataku. "Dan urusan keluarga saya bukan urusan Anda."

Mr D terbatuk-batuk dalam tawanya. "Ya, aku memang bukan bos Organisasi-mu yang berharga. Tapi, aku pernah mengalaminya, Grace. Aku mengalami susahnya berada dalam kungkungan kelompok yang menginginkanku melayani mereka untuk hal-hal licin. Mereka bisa saja membuatmu bangga, tapi juga megecewakanmu. Organisasi, MI-6, CIA… mereka-mereka itu suka menyimpan rahasia, tapi mereka tak pernah mau belajar. Mau seberapa banyak agen yang mereka buang, mereka takkan pernah bisa menjadi lebih baik. Sekali rahasia disimpan, rahasia lain pasti terbongkar."

"Anda ingin saya berkerjasama dengan Anda, betul?" kataku.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kau tinggal memilih antara kebenaran dan keadilan!" kata Mr D, menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang merah. "Katherine Jovovich mungkin mempercayaimu, sama halnya dengan dia mempercayaiku, namun kau sedang berada dalam ruangan ini bersama _ku_ , bukan dengan _dia_! Grace, aku mengerti ketertarikanmu pada _anak itu_ dan keinginanmu untuk melindunginya berisiko besar, itulah sebabnya aku menawarkan ini padamu. Kau bisa membantuku membawa anak itu pada Organisasi, berada di pihakku, atau kau bisa menikmati risiko atas dirimu."

Aku tertawa getir. "Mr D, saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda maksud dengan risiko. Robbie dan Callan adalah murid-murid saya. Mereka adalah tanggung jawab saya, seperti halnya guru-guru yang lain. Dan asalkan Anda tahu, Kepala Sekolah sudah menyebutkan dalam peraturan bahwa 'keselamatan dan keamanan siswa juga bergantung pada keselamatan dan keamanan sekolah,' begitu pula sebaliknya. Apabila mereka dalam bahaya, sekolah juga harus melindungi mereka, bukannya memasukkan mereka ke dalam bahaya yang lebih besar."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu, kan, Grace, apa yang akan diperbuat Organisasi padamu setelah mengetahui bahwa kau bertindak di luar jalur?" kata Mr D sinis.

"Saya tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sudah tugas saya untuk menjamin keselamatan mereka—siapapun yang Anda maksud, Mr D," kataku. "Nah, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat saya dengan makan siang yang tertunda. Permisi."

Tiba-tiba, tangan Mr D mencengekram erat bahuku dari belakang. Aku sedikit tersentak saat ia mendekatkan mulutnya yang berbau brendi ke telingaku.

"Kau—bisa—bertindak—sesuka hatimu—Thomson Grace—atau siapalah namamu—tapi ingat, _aku bukan orang yang berpihak pada Organisasi_. Dan sampai kapanpun—TAKKAN PERNAH! Dan—soal penjahat yang sedang jadi buronan itu—sama sekali _bukan_ urusanku. Aku—takkan—melukai—barang—seinci pun _anak itu_ —dan—takkan—pernah." Setelah itu, wakil kepala sekolah yang sudah mabuk brendi itu kolaps di atas mejanya. Aku berusaha membangunkannya dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, tapi yang terdengar darinya hanya bunyi napas berat berkeretak yang menandakan bahwa ia tidur lelap. Cepat-cepat, kubersihkan gelas brendi dengan saputangan yang dia simpan di saku jasnya, lalu kubereskan mejanya. Aku merasa lemas begitu mendengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat berakhir. Denting jam pasir di meja Mr D sudah berakhir.

TO BE CONTINUED


	33. Chapter 32

**PART T** **HIRTY-TWO**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengetahui bahwa masa-masa diskors telah berakhir. Dulu, waktu kecil, aku mengira diskors itu enak. Bisa bersantai-santai di rumah tanpa perlu repot mengerjakan PR dari sekolah, main _game_ sepuasnya, membaca komik sampai mata jadi belor, dan nonton film semalaman suntuk. Tapi sekarang, aku mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan saat seharusnya kau berada di sekolah, kau malah harus berada di rumah. Belum lagi, Jon yang masih kesal padaku memberiku ribuan pekerjaan rumah yang harus kukerjakan selagi dia pergi kerja. Aku paling benci pekerjaan rumah tangga, termasuk bersih-bersih kamar. Jon pasti sengaja membiarkan semalaman flat kami tak disapu untuk bahan pekerjaanku.

Tapi, tambah tidak nyaman lagi karena petugas kepolisian yang masih menyelidiki teka-teki kematian Kolonel Finchler suka bolak-balik mengunjungi apartemen untuk melakukan investigasi. Kadang-kadang aku suka mengobrol juga dengan mereka, sesekali bertanya tentang seluk-beluk kepolisian kalau radar kriminalku sedang aktif. Mereka—anehnya—tidak pernah bertanya kenapa aku tidak berada di sekolah. Mungkin mereka juga pernah bertemu anak yang diskors sebelumnya. Mereka sudah mengumpulkan bukti-bukti tambahan dari barang-barang dalam flat. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ada serbuk garam yang tercecer di atas karpet, dan mereka menemukannya secara tidak sengaja, setelah membongkar beberapa barang yang menumpuk di ruang tamu. Ada juga bekas sayatan benda tajam di dekat pintu dapur. Diduga dengan benda tajam itulah Kolonel Finchler dibunuh. Hanya saja, yang tidak masuk akal, bagaimana benda tajam itu bisa membuat lubang yang tak lebih besar dari lubang bekas paku di tangan si kolonel? Lubang yang bundar sempurna tanpa merusak kulitnya yang lain? Selama dua hari dua malam mereka melakukan investigasi, sampai akhirnya tercapai kesimpulan bahwa Kolonel Finchler tewas karena terkena racun. Hasil autopsi juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku ingat ekspresi kosong si mayat yang menakutkan sewaktu aku menemukannya. Itu kesimpulan yang masuk akal.

Hari Sabtu pagi, aku bersiap ke sekolah untuk menghadiri pertemuan angkatan kelas tiga yang ikut perkemahan musim gugur, sementara Jon sudah pergi lebih awal ke tempat kerja. Dua petugas kepolisian sudah sampai lagi di lokasi kejadian. Kali ini, mereka sedang bersama seorang wanita berpakaian rapi yang membawa _mic_ dan lelaki bertubuh kecil yang menyokong kamera. Oh, _yeah_ , apartemen jelek itu sekarang masuk TV, Kawan! Dan dua petugas kepolisian itu tengah diwawancarai.

"Kami masih menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut," jelas salah satunya pada si reporter. "Mungkin akan cukup lama mengungkap apa sebetulnya motif pembunuhan lelaki tua tak bersalah ini. Sejauh ini keterangan dari saksi mata belum bisa diandalkan."

Aku memilih tidak mengacuhkan mereka dan baru saja keluar pintu saat si reporter memanggil-manggil, "Oh, kau! Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Aku baru mau menjelaskan kalau aku terburu-buru, tapi reporter cantik nan semlohai itu sudah menarik tanganku ke dekatnya. Si kameramen mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke depan wajah kami selagi si reporter berkoar, "Nah, sekarang kita sudah bersama dengan anak muda yang kabarnya menemukan mayat itu pertama kali. Bisa kau jelaskan ke pemirsa, Nak? Siapa namamu dan bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau bisa menemukan mayat itu?"

"Ehm… eeeh…" aku gugup. Selain tekanan dari kameramen yang antusias meliput wajahku, bau permen Mentos dari mulut si reporter juga mengganggu konsentrasiku. Tak sabar, si petugas kepolisian mendesis dengan logat Mancunian, "Sudahlah, Nak, bilang saja semua yang kau ketahui. Tenang saja."

Si reporter menunggu aku menjawab dengan sabar dan nyengir lebar. Aku masih tak bisa mengatasi rasa grogiku saat berkata, "Nama—eh—nama saya Robbie. Ehhh… saya… ehhh… _nemuin_ mayat itu di bawah wastafel."

"Bisa dijelaskan bagaimana kau menemukan mayat itu? Apa yang membawamu tertarik menyelidiki flat pria malang itu?" tanya si reporter lagi.

"Ehhh… bau," jawabku, dengan risih menatap ke arah kamera yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Bau? Bau apa?"

"Busuk. Ya, busuk seperti sampah."

"Lalu, tak ada orang lain kah yang mencium bau yang sama?"

"Ehhh… saya kira tidak ada."

"Baik. Hanya itu yang bisa kau jelaskan?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. Si reporter tampak kecewa. Bisa kudengar umpatan kecil di sela-sela bibir merahnya, tapi dia segera menghadap kamera dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, pemirsa. Demikian laporan Sharon Millestoner untuk _breaking news_ pagi ini. Kembali ke studio."

Saat si reporter berbalik padaku, mungkin untuk menyampaikan kekesalannya padaku karena grogi berlebihan, aku sudah ngeloyor pergi. Aku menggunakan kesempatan saat dia melakukan monolog di depan kamera. Kalau aku tidak segera pergi, aku mungkin akan terlambat ke sekolah. Selama di perjalanan, aku melewati toko elektronik yang memasang TV di depan etalasenya. TV itu juga menyetel acara berita. Beberapa orang menggerombol untuk menonton berita gratis di depan etalase toko. Aku hanya bisa berharap nggak ada satu pun orang yang kukenal ikut diantara kerumunan itu dan menyaksikan aksi konyolku barusan di _breaking news_.

Saat tiba di sekolah, aku mengira bahwa seluruh angkatan akan datang. Ternyata, hanya total sebelas orang yang hadir di aula. Mereka adalah Daryl, Doug yang sibuk melahap _hotdog_ besar, Nicola, Jeremy dengan anjingnya yang sedang tidur lelap, Connor, Derrick, Ryan, Isa, Chloe, Bree, dan Callan—duduk paling belakang dekat Chloe dan tampak tak acuh dengan sekelilingnya. Bree melambai-lambaikan tangan padaku untuk memberi tanda kehadirannya. Setelah aku duduk, dia berbisik ke telingaku, "Selamat, ya, kau masuk TV!"

Aku mendengus. "Dia memaksaku, tahu—si reporter cantik itu. Untung saja aku tidak terlambat!"

"Kau tidak terlambat, Bung!" kata Daryl dengan nada malas. "Selama sepuluh menit kami di sini, belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan guru satu pun. Aku harus mengorbankan unduhan serial televisiku lagi, deh!"

"Huh, yang kau pikirkan hanya bersantai-santai di rumah!" cerca Nicola. "Setidaknya kegiatan ini pantas untukmu, tahu."

"Bodo amat," keluh Daryl. "Perkemahan itu merepotkan."

"Oh, tapi tunggu sampai kita bisa menemukan seekor luak!" kata Doug tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh _hotdog_. "Atau rubah! Atau kelinci!"

"Tak ada yang namanya binatang seperti itu sekarang, kecuali kita berkemah di tempat yang benar-benar menyerupai alam liar," kata Jeremy sambil membesit hidungnya. "Kalau di bumi perkemahan, semua itu hanya dongeng sebelum tidur belaka."

"Jeremy benar," kata Connor. "Hutan-hutan semakin berkurang dan permukiman bertambah. Pemanasan global bukan lagi isu."

"Duh, bisa nggak sih mereka segera datang saja?" erang Isa, cewek berdarah China yang suaranya berdencing seperti bel makan malam. "Lama-lama aku tidur seperti Akamaru. Ugh, Jeremy, bisakah kau menyuruh anjingmu keluar saja?"

"Ini kan bukan jam sekolah," kata Jeremy tak peduli. " _Miss Jovovich has no power here_!"

"Setidaknya mending melihat anjingnya tidur daripada berisik, kan?" kata Bree, membela Jeremy.

"Ha! Kalian dengar itu?" seru Jeremy sambil membusungkan dada. "Peraturan sekolah memang konyol!"

"Tak sekonyol kau dan klub pecinta anjingmu!" Nicola ikut-ikutan mencemooh. "Berapa terakhir kau bilang anggotanya? Tiga orang?"

"Huh, suatu hari nanti kalian akan menyadari betapa bergunanya anjing di kehidupan kalian!" kata Jeremy jengkel. "Lihat saja!"

"Hei, daripada kalian mengurusi anjing orang lain, lebih baik kalian merapikan kembali pakaian kalian, tahu!" kata Ryan menengahi. "Tuh, Miss Jovovich sudah datang!"

Ryan benar. Dari pintu masuk aula, terdengar bunyi 'keletak-keletok' yang berasal dari sepatu hak tinggi kepala sekolah wanita kami. Ia diikuti asistennya dan sejumlah guru. Guru-guru itu antara lain Mr Grace, Mr Shaw, Miss Dennings, dan Mr Guy. Kami cepat-cepat membenarkan kursi dan memasang lagak siap siaga, seperti anggota tentara yang menyambut kedatangan komandan perang. Miss Jovovich lalu naik ke mimbar sambil berdehem untuk memulai.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak," katanya dengan ramah. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, karena biasanya dia terlihat mengerikan dengan tampang galaknya. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, karena beberapa hal yang harus dibereskan berkaitan dengan acara perkemahan musim gugur. Nah, sebagian besar dari kalian sudah paham, bukan, tujuan perkemahan ini?"

"Mempererat persaudaraan antara Leaf dan Sandcastle?" kata Derrick.

"Benar, Mr Taylor," kata Miss Jovovich. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang paling penting selain hal itu, yakni menguji ketahanan diri kalian di alam bebas. Semua perkemahan didesain untuk membentuk watak dan perilaku seseorang dalam menghadapi kerasnya alam liar, serta mengolah keterampilan dan kreativitas. Aku dulu pernah ikut pramuka sewaktu aku muda, jadi aku mengerti betul perasaan anak-anak yang baru pertama kali berkemah."

Kata-kata 'pramuka' Miss Jovovich tiba-tiba mengingatkanku dengan Kolonel Finchler.

"Karena itulah," lanjut sang kepala sekolah, "kalian menjadi anak-anak terpilih yang mengikuti perkemahan ini. Karena bukan hanya Leaf dan Sandcastle yang akan mengikuti perkemahan musim gugur besok, melainkan juga anak-anak dari sekolah mitra lain. Mereka adalah anak-anak Stone Towers, Hazeland, dan Northern Cloud. Masing-masing diwakili oleh tiga orang."

"Maaf, Miss Jovovich!" kataku protes. "Kenapa anak-anak Leaf High yang paling banyak?"

"Karena kali ini perkemahan berada dalam tanggung jawab Leaf High," sahut Miss Jovovich. "Selalu begitu dari tahun ke tahun. Hanya saja, baru kali ini perkemahan persahabatan diadakan di musim gugur. Biasanya kami mengadakannya pada musim panas atau musim semi. Dan seperti kataku tadi, yang boleh mengikutinya hanya anak-anak terpilih. Jadi, jangan sampai _kau_ mempermalukan nama sekolah kita di perkemahan nanti, Mr Kaye!"

Aku memanyunkan bibir mendengar sindiran itu. Kulihat seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah Callan, dan dia tak berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Nah, dalam perkemahan nanti kalian akan diberi kesempatan mengenal anak-anak dari sekolah lain lebih dekat melalui berbagai macam aktivitas, namun untuk melaksanakannya," Miss Jovovich meneruskan. "Dua belas anak di sini akan kubagi menjadi empat kelompok, masing-masing beranggotakan tiga orang, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Aku akan mulai menyebutkan siapa saja anggota kelompoknya sekarang."

Miss Jovovich menyuruh asistennya maju untuk memberikan selembar kertas. Dia berdeham lagi, lalu mulai membaca dengan suara lantang:

"Kelompok-kelompok ini dimulai dari angka tujuh sampai sepuluh. Yang sudah dipanggil namanya harap berdiri dari duduk. Yang pertama, kelompok sepuluh, anggotanya Daryl Savory, Doug McCain, dan Nicola Pettyfer. Kalian akan didampingi oleh Mr Shaw."

Ketiga anak itu segera berdiri. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan mereka satu kelompok karena urutan kursi saat mereka duduk, tapi aku tak yakin.

"Kelompok selanjutnya," kata Miss Jovovich, "anggotanya Ryan Lee, Derrick Taylor, dan Isabella Fong. Kalian akan didampingi Mr Guy."

Kudengar sorak bahagia perlahan dari Ryan mendengar kata 'Mr Guy,' berhubung guru olahraga tersebut adalah guru favoritnya di sekolah. Dia juga melakukan _fist-bump_ dengan Derrick dan Isa sambil berdiri. Aduh, dari tadi namaku belum disebut. Jangan-jangan nanti aku satu kelompok dengan Jeremy… atau Connor… yang kesemuanya membosankan. Atau mungkin jangan-jangan Callan? Aduh, jangan sampai, deh! Tapi aku tetap menunggu, menerima kemungkinan terburuk dengan dahi berkeringat.

"Kelompok tujuh," Miss Jovovich kembali membaca. "Anggotanya Anthony Robert Kaye…"

 _Duh, kumohon, anggota keduanya jangan Callan…_

"Chloe Morgan…"

 _Yeah_! Aku bersorak dalam hati. Kuanggap itu sebagai kemenangan. Tapi, anggota terakhir belum disebutkan. Kuamati gerak bibir Miss Jovovich dengan was-was.

"…dan…"

 _Tolong, jangan Callan,_ aku berdoa. _Aku berubah pikiran, Jeremy atau Connor nggak apa-apa, deh!_

"Callan McFadden!"

Harapanku pupus. Kebahagiaan di wajah Chloe terpancar jelas. Kulihat Nicola mendelik ke arahnya dengan dongkol, tapi Chloe tidak peduli. Ah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kurasa memang sudah takdirku berurusan terus dengan si McFadden.

"Kelompok tujuh akan didampingi Mr Grace," kata Miss Jovovich. "Berarti kelompok terakhir anggotanya Jeremy Raven, Connor Crosby, dan Bree Hughes. Kalian akan bersama guru biologi kalian, Miss Dennings. Sedikit catatan, sebelumnya, kami mempertimbangkan Miss Law yang akan mendampingi kalian, namun karena ia harus mengurus bayinya, maka Miss Dennings-lah yang bertanggung jawab."

"Miss Jovovich!" aku mengacungkan jari. "Apakah kami harus selalu bersama tim kami saat perkemahan berlangsung? Seperti berbagi tenda atau semacamnya?"

"Oh, tim-tim ini hanya akan digunakan saat menjalankan aktivitas seperti permainan dan lomba-lomba kecil," jawab Miss Jovovich. "Kalian tetap tidur terpisah. Laki-laki dengan laki-laki, perempuan dengan perempuan. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Bagaimana jika membawa anjing ke perkemahan?" acung Jeremy.

Miss Jovovich tampak kaget, tampaknya baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Jeremy bersama anjingnya, yang kini bangun dari tidurnya, mengecap-ngecap dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Mr Raven, kau tahu peraturannya…"

"Ya, saya tahu," kata Jeremy sambil bersedekap. "Tapi sekarang bukan proses belajar-mengajar, kan? Ayolah, dia takkan senang kalau ditinggal di rumah sementara saya bersenang-senang di perkemahan!" Jeremy memelas sambil menggosok-gosok leher anjingnya dengan sayang. Miss Jovovich menarik napas dalam-dalam, sadar bahwa dia tak punya pilihan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawa anjingmu, dengan syarat dia tidak boleh mengganggu peserta lain di perkemahan," kata kepala sekolah kami akhirnya.

" _Yeah_ , saya tahu Anda akan luluh juga!" sorak Jeremy. Akamaru ikut menggonggong dengan bahagia. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih atas izinnya!" Jeremy maju untuk mencium tangan Miss Jovovich berkali-kali. Akamaru tak mau kalah. Mendadak, dengan cepat, ia melompat ke atas mimbar dan menerjang jatuh Miss Jovovich, lalu menjilat-jilat wajahnya kuat-kuat. Akibatnya, si asisten serta Mr Grace dan Mr Shaw turun tangan untuk membantu kepala sekolah kami berdiri. Suasana semakin heboh ketika Akamaru ganti menjilat-jilat seluruh guru yang hadir seolah kebahagiaanya diterima sebagai 'anggota tim' adalah mimpinya yang sudah lama ingin dia wujudkan. Seluruh anak yang hadir tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton kejadian itu. Tapi, yah, kepala sekolah kami menganggapnya sudah cukup.

"JEREMY RAVEN!" raungnya di sela-sela tawa yang riuh itu. "KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MENGENDALIKAN ANJINGMU, DIA BATAL IKUT PERKEMAHAN! INGAT ITU! BATAL!"

Tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya, karena Jeremy dan Akamaru kini melolong bersama-sama, membuat seluruh gedung bergetar dan bergemuruh dengan ekspresi kemenangan mereka.

Setelah pertemuan selesai, aku berjalan lesu ke arah gerbang. Kurasakan seseorang meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, menghentikan langkahku. Orang itu ternyata Mr Grace.

"Perkemahan hanya berlangsung tiga hari, kok," katanya menenangkan. "Lagipula, ini kesempatanmu untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan McFadden."

"Yah, setidaknya begitu," ujarku. "Boleh tanya, Mr Grace, kalau yang ikut perkemahan adalah anak-anak terpilih, mengapa kepala sekolah memilih saya?"

"Mungkin karena kau suka membuat keonaran," jawab guru Sastra itu santai. "Miss Jovovich menganggap bahwa sifat bandelmu tak bisa dikendalikan karena kau kurang 'lahan' untuk mengekspresikannya. Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi McFadden."

Aku memutar bola mata sebanyak tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. "Ugh, dan dia memilih menjadikan kami satu tim?"

Mr Grace terkekeh. "Robbie, Robbie, ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Hm, begini… sebetulnya bukan Miss Jovovich yang menentukan siapa yang akan masuk kelompok yang mana, melainkan guru pendamping dari kelompok-kelompok itulah yang mengusulkan."

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Apa? Jadi Anda yang…"

"Ya, aku yang memilih kau dan Callan masuk ke timku," jawab Mr Grace seraya mengangkat bahu. "Ide yang brilian, bukan?"

"Oh, ya, brilian sekali," kataku cemberut. "Tega sekali Anda!"

"Ah, siapa yang tahu apa yang diperbuat takdir kelak?" tawa Mr Grace sambil mengacak rambutku. "Pada awalnya, Miss Law yang ditunjuk untuk mendampingi tim Jeremy memilih Eden sebagai siswa pilihannya, namun dikarenakan kondisi Eden yang belum prima dan masih cedera parah, maka ia digantikan oleh Bree. Dan ternyata, Miss Law juga tidak bisa ikut, kan? Yah, begitulah segala kemungkinan itu."

Aku melirik ke teras. Chloe sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan Callan. Senyum cewek itu terus terkembang sejak mengetahui bahwa ia satu tim dengan cowok impiannya, tapi Callan tetap seperti biasa—tanpa ekspresi. Begitu Callan sampai di gerbang, melewatiku dan Mr Grace, dia tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kalian harusnya sudah berdamai sejak perkelahian itu," kata Mr Grace padaku. "Yah, sebaiknya memang begitu. Ingat saja satu hal: _saling menjaga satu sama lain_. Itu kunci tim yang sukses." Mr Grace lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di depan gerbang seraya menenteng tasnya. Aku masih merenung, hingga Chloe menghampiriku dengan Bree, yang spontan mencubit lenganku.

"Oi! Siang-siang jangan bengong!" kata Bree nyengir.

"Kau harus mulai bersikap baik pada Callan, lho," kecam Chloe, "atau jangan pernah ikut perkemahan lagi, selamanya!"

"Heh, memangnya kau ini Miss Jovovich?" kataku pada Chloe. "Tenang saja, aku nggak akan mengganggu proses PDKT-mu dengan cowok itu!"

"Robbie! Sekarang bukan PDKT yang kuinginkan!" geram Chloe. "Ingat misi kita sebenarnya, kan? Ingat bahaya yang akan mengancam nyawa kalian?"

"Dan _kau_ akan ikut terancam bahaya, tahu!" selaku. "Kau pikir aku nggak mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Kalau kau berpikir aku nggak bisa satu lompatan setara dengan kalian berdua, anak-anak cowok, kau salah besar!" kata Chloe angkuh. "Kau meremehkanku, ya?"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua," kata Bree. "Yang penting kita semua harus waspada, oke? Kalian berdua beruntung satu tim dengan Mr Grace, jadi bisa dibilang posisi kalian aman. Kita lupakan sejenak permusuhan diantara kita. Ingat, Miss Jovovich tadi bilang apa? Kita adalah perwakilan Leaf High! Buktikan bahwa kita tidak memalukan, mau dari tim manapun!"

Aku dan Chloe terdiam. Sementara itu, kata-kata Mr Grace kembali terngiang di kepalaku selagi kami bertiga berjalan pulang bersama. Tidak penting kami satu tim dengan siapapun, asalkan kami bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain.

TO BE CONTINUED


	34. Chapter 33

**Intro: Bersiaplah untuk perkemahan musim gugur! Setelah seharian penuh survey lokasi *halah* aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan kelanjutan fic ini, hehehe. Enjoy! - author**

 **PART T** **HIRTY-THREE**

 **(CHLOE)**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Senin yang sejuk dan tidak terlalu menggigil, pas sekali untuk mengadakan perkemahan. Aku sudah mengepak barang-barangku sejak hari Minggu malam, jadi aku bisa memastikan tidak ada satu pun barang yang tertinggal. Paling-paling keesokan harinya aku tinggal membeli beberapa makanan di toko. Perkemahannya tidak lama, hanya berlangsung lima hari empat malam, yang artinya dari Senin sore sampai Jumat pagi. Lokasi perkemahan kami adalah sebuah bumi perkemahan di Loughton, Essex. Kami dari sekolah akan pergi menggunakan bus. Mengingat jumlah anak yang ikut sedikit, bus tersebut akan sangat lengang. Di balik kekhawatiran yang melanda alam bawah sadarku, yah, kurasa perkemahan ini akan menyenangkan. Karena ternyata di hari Minggu, kami mendapat kabar bahwa peserta yang datang akan lebih banyak dari sekolah tetangga. Alasannya supaya masing-masing sekolah adil dan perkemahan tersebut semakin ramai. Genapnya akan ada masing-masing dua belas anak Sandcastle, Hazeland, Stone Towers, dan Northern Cloud yang ikut.

Pukul setengah empat sore, aku memasukkan semua barang ke bagasi mobilku, dibantu Mum dan Dad.

"Kau sudah bawa perlengkapan P3K dan obat pribadi, kan?" Mum mengingatkanku sekali lagi sebelum aku masuk mobil.

"Daftarnya sudah kuperiksa lagi, Mum," jawabku. "Sudah beres, kok."

"Ya sudah, jaga dirimu selama di sana, ya," kata Mum sambil memberiku pelukan selamat tinggal, kemudian mengecup keningku.

"Jangan khawatir, Mum, aku bersama teman-teman yang bisa kupercaya," cengirku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Mum. "George, kau sudah siap?"

Dad sedang menstarter mobil, dan ia menjawab, " _Yeah_ , waktunya berangkat!"

Mum memberiku pelukan sekali lagi. Aku tidak keberatan, karena memang begitulah kelakukan Mum kalau anak perempuan satu-satunya akan meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu lama. Mobil pun menjauhi daerah perumahanku menuju sekolah, di mana teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu. Guru-guru juga sudah siap dengan koper-koper mereka. Di jalan, di depan gerbang, sebuah bus hijau—warna kebanggaan Leaf High—terparkir seorang diri. Dugaanku mengenai bus yang lengang langsung ditepiskan, karena bus tersebut lebih mirip bus yang suka lalu-lalang di jalanan London. Tapi setidaknya, bus tersebut cukup untuk sebelas anak dan enam guru pendamping. Aku bisa melihat Isa dan kedua rekan setimnya mengobrol seru sambil bersandar dekat bus. Jeremy dan sahabatnya, Connor, juga anjing setianya, Akamaru, bermain lempar-tangkap bola bisbol (yang sengaja dibawa Jeremy untuk mengusir bosan di perkemahan) di halaman sekolah. Jeremy mengenakan jaket parka yang sebetulnya lebih cocok dikenakan saat musim dingin, sementara Connor tampil simpel dengan mantel berkerah tinggi abu-abunya. Kedua cowok itu malah kelihatan seperti pendaki gunung daripada peserta perkemahan. Aku lalu turun dari mobil, menurunkan barang dibantu Dad. Tepat saat itu, Nicola berlari-lari menyongsongku.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Chloe," katanya, lalu menambahkan dengan suara pelan. "Aku dari tadi tidak ada teman mengobrol, tahu!"

"Lho, memangnya ke mana Bree?" tanyaku.

"Dia belum datang, kurasa," kata Nicola sembari mengangkat bahu. "Yuk, mari kubantu kau membawa karpetnya, Mr Morgan!" dia nyengir pada ayahku.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Dad. "Nah, kau sudah ada teman, kan, Chloe? Aku bisa kembali sekarang."

"Oke, hati-hati, Dad," kataku sambil tersenyum. Dad mengangguk padaku dan Nicola sebelum memutar balik mobil, pulang ke rumah.

"Kurasa aku harus belajar ngobrol dengan mereka juga," keluh Nicola, mengedikkan kepala pada Daryl dan Doug yang berdiri di dekat gerbang. Kami meletakkan karpet di bagasi bus, berikut tas _carrier_ yang kubawa, persis di sebelah tas Nicola.

"Kau yakin mau membawa barang sesedikit itu?" Nicola menegur setelah mengamat-amati tasku.

"Memangnya aku seperti dirimu, pakai bawa-bawa _make-up_ segala!" ejekku.

"Huh, itu sudah jadi rahasia perempuan, kalau pergi wajib bawa _make-up_!" Nicola membela dirinya. Aku maklum Nic memang selalu mengutamakan penampilannya. Berbeda jauh dengan Bree atau Isa. Paling-paling alat _make-up_ yang mereka tahu cuma sisir dan bedak. Selain itu, mereka tak pernah berganti gaya rambut. Isa tetap dengan model putri China-nya, dan Bree sudah puas dengan kucir ekor kuda. Terkadang, aku berpikir bahwa betapa enaknya jadi anak laki-laki. Tak usah repot-repot bawa alat kecantikan atau ganti gaya rambut. Potong cepak saja sudah rapi, atau pakai deodoran sebelum berangkat sudah bikin nyaman. Contohnya Callan, dengan penampilan seadanya dia sudah mampu bikin cewek-cewek histeris. Hari itu dia berdiri paling jauh dari anak-anak lainnya, mengenakan jaket biru yang sama dengan yang dia kenakan waktu ke Camden. Bedanya, celana yang dikenakannya coklat muda, dan dia tidak mengenakan sepatu melainkan sandal gunung. Aku lega dia juga membawa _carrier_ seperti diriku.

Miss Jovovich-lah yang pertama kali membuka pintu bus dan masuk ke dalamnya, diikuti sang asisten. Mr Shaw sedang bicara dengan supir bus. Di belakangnya, Mr D berdiri dengan mengenakan mantel hijau keabu-abuan, pandangannya ke arah langit yang kuning pucat. Sementara itu, dari arah parkiran sekolah, kulihat Mr Grace melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku dan Nicola.

"Hai, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" sapanya ceria.

"Baik, Mr Grace," jawab Nicola dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baik," jawabku.

"Nah, kurasa sudah lengkap semua, kan?" kata Mr Grace sambil melemaskan kedua lengannya. "Kalian bisa masuk sekarang," ia menambahkan dengan anggukan singkat pada Mr Shaw.

"Tunggu dulu, Mr Grace!" kataku. "Bree belum kelihatan dari tadi."

"Ah, aku menyesal harus memberitahukan ini," kata Mr Grace, "tapi, Bree tidak bisa ikut perkemahan."

"Apa?!" aku dan Nicola sama-sama kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Ibunya meneleponku tadi pagi," kata Mr Grace, "bahwa Bree mengalami demam. Mungkin dia kecapekan setelah hari Minggu kemarin mengadakan rapat dengan anggota klub anggar. Dia pulang malam, kudengar begitu."

"Oh, kasihan sekali dia," kata Nicola. "Duh, kalau begini caranya, anggota ceweknya tinggal kami berdua dan Isa, dong."

"Yah, semua hal bisa terjadi, mau baik atau buruk," kata Mr Grace. "Aku juga sudah menyampaikan izinnya pada Kepala Sekolah dua jam yang lalu, sehingga tak ada yang keberatan."

"Oya, Mr Grace, apakah Mr D juga ikut perkemahan?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Mr Grace, nadanya santai tapi ada kilatan curiga di matanya yang dapat kutangkap. "Yah, bukan masalah besar, bukan?"

"Ya, bukan masalah," kataku pahit. Jelas sekali alasan kenapa dia ikut. Karena dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk kami. Kupandang Callan yang sekarang sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat IPod-nya. Kuakui dia tampak tangguh, seakan-akan tak membutuhkan siapapun untuk melindunginya. Aku yakin kejahatan apapun takkan mempan padanya, meskipun seperti kata Bree, _kita harus tetap waspada_.

Miss Jovovich melongokkan kepalanya pada kami dari pintu geser bus, lalu berseru lantang, "Anak-anak, kita akan segera berangkat! Pastikan barang-barang sudah masuk bagasi, setelah itu silakan masuk ke dalam bus!"

"Ayo, Akamaru!" kata Jeremy riang sambil menarik tali anjingnya. "Kau bisa duduk di sebelahku nanti."

"Lalu, aku akan duduk bersama siapa?" tanya Connor.

"Hei, pasti banyak kursi kosong di dalam bus, Kawan," sahut Jeremy. "Kau bisa duduk di mana pun kau mau!"

"Baiklah, Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, masa-masa merepotkan akan dimulai!" Daryl mengumumkan sembari menguap.

"Bergembiralah, Daryl!" sodok Doug, sahabatnya. "Aku membawa banyak keripik kentang untuk persediaan! Kau boleh memilih mana saja rasa yang kau suka!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan keripik kentang, _Mate_ ," kata Daryl. "Yang kupedulikan hanya berapa lama kita bisa sampai di bumi perkemahan, lalu segera tidur dalam tenda yang nyaman!"

"Ayolah, bayangkan betapa indahnya langit malam musim gugur nanti!" kata Doug, masih berusaha menghibur Daryl. "Konstelasi musim gugur akan menghiasi angkasa! Oh, bayangkan betapa enaknya berbaring di rumput sambil memandang langit yang cantik—ditemani sebungkus keripik kentang!"

Setelahnya Daryl dan Doug masuk, giliran Derrick, Ryan, dan Isa. Ketiga anak itu memiliki semangat petualangan yang tinggi, yang mungkin ditularkan oleh guru pendamping mereka, yang kini berkoar-koar seperti kenek setiap peserta menginjakkan kakinya melewati pintu.

"Ayo! Ayo! Kita tunjukkan bahwa anak-anak Leaf High memiliki daya juang yang tinggi di perkemahan nanti! Semangat masa muda!"

"Nah, ayo, Chloe!" ajak Nicola padaku.

"Eh, kau duluan saja," kataku. "Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan… kau tahu, kan?" aku menengok pada Callan.

"Hm, oke," kata Nicola sambil mendesah. "Dia milikmu, Chloe. Jangan sia-siakan dia."

"Apa-apaan, sih?" kataku dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Kita, kan, hanya satu tim! Jangan bilang kau masih cemburu, ya?" timpalku dengan cengiran jail.

"Ugh, bodo amat soal satu tim," kata Nicola sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku akan menjagakan tempat untukmu."

Kudekati Callan perlahan-lahan, lalu kucolek bahunya. Callan segera melepas _headphone_ -nya dan menoleh padaku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau belum memasukkan tasmu," kataku. "Kita sudah mau berangkat, lho. Sini, biar kubantu."

"Nggak usah," jawab Callan, dengan sekali percobaan, ia mengangkat _carrier_ yang tampak menggelembung itu menggunakan tangan kiri. "Kau yakin kita sudah mau berangkat? Kaye belum datang, kan?"

"Apa?" aku mengutuk diriku karena baru sadar. Benar juga, pantas sedari tadi aku merasa bahwa masih ada yang kurang!

"Nah, itu dia orangnya," kata Callan sambil melirik ke ujung jalan. Tampak Robbie, ngos-ngosan dengan _carrier_ di punggungnya, berlari-lari menghampiri bus yang mesinnya sudah menyala tersebut.

"MISS JOVOVIIICH! OIIII! TUNGGU SAYAAAA!" Robbie berteriak dramatis dengan sisa-sisa napasnya. Ugh, dasar kebiasaan terlambat! Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, _dia rekan satu timku_! Bikin malu saja!

Langsung saja kepala sekolah wanita kami turun dari bus dan mengomelinya. "Keterlambatanmu bukan salah kami, Mr Kaye! Cepat sekarang juga masukkan barangmu ke bagasi dan masuk ke dalam bus!"

"I—i—iya…" engah Robbie sempoyongan. Aku baru saja akan bergerak menolongnya ketika Callan sudah mencopot _carrier_ Robbie dari punggungnya, lalu tanpa berkata-kata menjejalkan tas tersebut, berikut tasnya sendiri, ke dalam bagasi. Aku mengamati peristiwa tersebut dengan mulut menganga. _Speechless_.

"Bilang terima kasih, _kek_ ," kata Callan cuek sembari menaiki undak-undakan, masuk ke dalam bus.

Robbie malah memandangku dengan kaget. "Eh, Chloe, kau barusan ngobrol apa sama dia?"

"Nggak—bukan apa-apa," jawabku, mengangkat bahu. "Ayo, buruan naik!"

Bus akhirnya melepaskan gasnya meninggalkan Leaf High. Robbie dan Callan duduk tepat di belakangku. Isa bersama dengan Derrick, sementara Ryan di seberangnya, satu baris denganku dan Nicola. Aku meminta Nicola bertukar tempat denganku sehingga Ryan tak bisa menggangguku selama perjalanan, selain itu aku juga ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Di belakang Robbie dan Callan ada Connor dan Jeremy, juga Akamaru tentu saja. Barisan paling belakang bus ditempati oleh guru-guru, termasuk Mr D. Laki-laki itu kini menguap lebar-lebar sambil bersandar di kursinya. Mr Grace duduk sendirian di belakang Robbie dan Callan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sakunya, lalu mulai membaca. Aku tak bisa melihat apa judulnya karena jemari Mr Grace menutupinya, tapi sepertinya sejenis roman tipis yang biasa dibaca Mum di waktu senggang. Mr Shaw, karena kebiasaan merokoknya, duduk sebaris dengan Mr D, tapi jendela di sampingnya terbuka. Mr Guy duduk tak jauh dari anak-anak dampingannya, kini mengoceh berisik tentang pengalamannya memancing ikan _trout_ bersama orang Jerman yang nggak bisa bahasa Inggris. Daryl dan Doug tidak banyak bicara. Malah, Daryl sudah terlelap dengan kepala tersangga birai jendela. Doug cuek saja dengan kelakuan sahabatnya, karena bunyi ' _kres-kres_ ' yang berisik terdengar saat satu per satu keripik kentang dijejalkan ke mulutnya. Menuju Loughton, kami bergerak ke utara. Sempat kami melewati Trafalgar Square, monumen yang selalu kami bicarakan. Cepat-cepat kupalingkan kepalaku dari jendela sampai kami benar-benar melewatinya. Pantulan wajah Callan tampak di jendela bus. _Headphone_ masih terpasang di telinganya. Sementara Robbie yang duduk di sebelahnya mulai bosan. Disodoknya lengan Callan keras-keras.

"Hei, McFadden, atau sebaiknya kupanggil Callan saja, kita nanti satu tim, kan?" katanya.

Callan tak menjawab.

"Yah, terserah, deh," kata Robbie jengkel. "Aku tahu kau pasti belum mau menerimanya juga. Tapi, apa boleh buat?"

Callan masih tidak menggubris perkataan Robbie.

"Oke, oke," kata Robbie, belum menyerah. "Kau mau aku berterima kasih soal tas tadi? Terima kasih, deh. Tapi aku ragu, kau melakukannya karena ikhlas atau karena pamer di depan Chloe?"

Callan kini menolehkan kepala pada Robbie dengan lagak terganggu. "Kenapa kau tidak datang lebih awal saja? Jadinya, aku tak perlu repot-repot menolongmu memasukkan tas."

"Hei, semua orang punya hambatannya sendiri-sendiri," protes Robbie. "Omong-omong, kata Mr Grace, kita harus memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan kita. Kalau kau masih bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku, bisa-bisa tim kita kalah kompak dengan yang lain."

"Hng," Callan mendengus. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Oh, bodo amat!" geram Robbie, kehilangan kesabaran. "Aku capek ngobrol denganmu. Kalau bukan karena ada anjingnya Jeremy di belakang, aku nggak sudi duduk bersebelahan denganmu!"

Callan hanya menyeringai, lalu memasukkan IPod-nya ke kantong jaket. Dia tak lagi mendengarkan lagu selama perjalanan itu. Aku tersenyum senang, karena akhirnya menyaksikan mereka berhenti bertengkar satu sama lain dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi Nicola, yang memperhatikanku, malah kebingungan melihatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku tak mengacuhkannya, malah memberinya senyuman yang semakin membuatnya kebingungan. Ah, andaikan Bree ada di sini bersama kami!

Sementara bus terus melewati jalan, simpang per simpang, asisten Miss Jovovich

berjalan hati-hati di sepanjang koridor sambil mengedarkan sebuah kertas absen.

"Tanda tangani kertas ini bergantian," katanya. "Kita tak lama lagi akan tiba di bumi perkemahan Willow."

Memang benar. Jalan raya kini digantikan oleh jalanan yang lebih sepi. Gedung-gedung telah habis dan di kanan dan kiri jalan kini tampak deretan rumah penduduk bertembok putih. Jarak kota London ke bumi perkemahan Willow memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar satu setengah jam perjalanan. Loughton sendiri adalah sebuah kota yang tampak damai. Tapi tak lama kami melewati pertokoan dan rumah-rumah, karena setelah kami melintasi jalan yang menuju Lippitts Hill, pohon-pohon yang dedaunannya kekuningan mulai nampak. Aku tidak hafal nama jalannya setelah itu karena terkantuk-kantuk, tapi sebuah dataran yang rata dan ditumbuhi ilalang dan rumput hijau yang kuyakini sebagai lokasi perkemahan kami serasa memanggil jiwaku kembali. Belum lagi saat Miss Jovovich dengan bersemangat mengumumkan, "Nah, kita sampai!"

Ada beberapa karavan yang diparkir di sana. Semuanya berukuran sama dengan warna putih sampai biru muda. Bus parkir tak jauh dari tempat parkir karavan, menurunkan kami dan barang-barang dari bagasi. Jeremy menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore hari yang sejuk dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menghadap lapangan hijau itu.

"Oh, _yeah_! Kau bisa merasakannya, Akamaru? Bau kebebasan!"

"Guk!" gonggong anjing itu, melompat-lompat di sekitar kaki Jeremy.

"Jeremy, apa kau sadar hanya kelompok kita saja yang tidak lengkap?" kata Connor muram pada temannya. "Kita hanya berdua sementara yang lain bertiga!"

"Itu bukan masalah!" kata Jeremy dengan dada membusung. "Akamaru akan menjadi rekan tim kita yang ketiga, kalau begitu! Dia bisa diandalkan, kok. Tenang saja!"

"Guk!" Lagi-lagi Akamaru menggonggong.

Miss Jovovich juga sudah turun, lalu berkata dengan lantang, "Anak-anak, silakan bawa barang-barang kalian ke arah utara! Di sana sudah disiapkan lokasi berkemah untuk anak-anak Leaf High! Tenda putra di dekat hutan, tiga petak dari tenda putri!"

"Hutan apa di sebelah sana?" tanya Isa pada Mr Guy saat tim mereka turun dari bus.

"Oh, itu Hutan Epping," jawab Mr Guy sambil memanggul tas Derrick dan Ryan sekaligus di pundaknya. "Hutan yang sangat bersejarah dan tua. Kabarnya, di dalam sana juga terdapat situs bersejarah yang dilindungi."

"Wow, apakah kita akan menjelajah hutan itu, Mr Guy?" tanya Ryan antusias.

"Hm, kita lihat saja nanti, Ryan, siapkan saja dirimu," kata Mr Guy sambil tersenyum.

Aku menurunkan tas dan karpet bersama Nicola dari bagasi. Nicola tampak menatap skeptis pada rekan-rekan satu timnya.

"Oh, aktivitas bersama mereka? Yang benar saja!"

"Ayolah, Nic, hanya lima hari!" kataku. "Dan hal itu juga berlaku buatku."

"Baiklah, Nicola, kuatkan dirimu!" kata anak perempuan itu. Aku tertawa saja melihatnya menyeret tas menjauhi bus. Ketika aku baru akan menyangking _carrier_ -ku, Robbie dan Callan datang untuk mengambil tas-tas mereka.

"Mau dibantu, Chloe?" tanya Robbie ramah.

"Silakan," jawabku. "Bawakan saja karpetnya."

"Asyik! Kerjasama tim pertama!" kata Robbie ceria sambil menenteng karpet itu dengan satu tangan.

"Kerjasama atau _pamer_?" giliran Callan yang mencemooh.

"Hei, kebaikan itu harus dibagi-bagi, tahu!" kata Robbie tak acuh.

Aku tersenyum pada Callan. "Kau tadi juga sudah melakukan kebaikan yang berarti pada Robbie, kan? Ayolah, jarang-jarang aku melihat kalian berdua damai!"

"Tuh, benar!" sambung Robbie. "Tenda putra kan tidak jauh dari tenda putri, jadi sekalian saja kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Chloe!"

"Apakah anak-anak sekolah lain juga sudah sampai?" gumam Callan sambil memandang ke arah mobil-mobil travel yang mulai berdatangan.

"Mungkin," kataku. "Kalau bukan memakai mobil, mereka pakai apa lagi kemari?"

"Oh, lihat anak-anak berseragam kuning itu," tunjuk Robbie. "Dari mana sih mereka?"

"Northern Cloud," sahut Callan. "Bisa dilihat dari lambang di depan mobil travel mereka."

"Dan yang berseragam biru pasti dari Hazeland, begitu pula yang cokelat dari Stone Towers," sambungku. "Hei, kita sudah sampai di lokasi tenda putri. Biarkan aku bawa barang-barangku sendiri saja." Memang benar kami sudah sampai, karena kulihat Nicola dan Isa mulai mengeluarkan peralatan membangun tenda mereka. Aku jadi kepingin segera ikut serta membantu mereka.

"Sori, _Girls_ ," kataku sambil menaruh barang di dekat koper Nicola. "Aku ketinggalan sesuatu, kah?"

"Nggak sama sekali," jawab Isa sambil menggigit pasak di mulutnya. "Yuk, kita mulai memaku tali pengikat tendanya! Kita beruntung dapat lokasi yang cukup luas. Kita bisa menggunakan area di belakang tenda sebagai dapur pribadi!"

"Aku akan mulai memasang pagar pembatasnya," kata Nicola. "Bikin paritnya belakangan saja."

"Parit?" tanyaku.

"Buat jaga-jaga kalau hujan," sahut Nicola. "Nggak mau tenda kita banjir, kan?"

Membuat tenda memang susah-susah gampang, dan dibutuhkan kerjasama untuk membangunnya. Tapi, kerjasama ketiga cewek membangun tenda (lebih tepatnya satu cewek mantan pramuka dan dua cewek metropolitan) dengan kerjasama enam cowok dan satu anjing memang lebih lambat. Kami berkali-kali mendapati tiang penyangga kami membuat tenda mentiung. Dan kalau sudah begitu, kami hanya mengikuti instruksi dari Isa saja. Aku berpikir, kalau ada tambahan Eden dan Bree, pekerjaan kami mungkin akan lebih rapi. Tapi, yah, apa boleh buat? Setelah beberapa kali merombak tenda, juga dengan saran Jeremy dari tenda sebelah, kami berhasil juga mendirikan tenda. Namun, baru saja kami duduk melemaskan kaki, suara sebuah peluit membuat kami terlonjak. Seorang pria jangkung yang mengenakan _scarf_ dengan gaya bajak laut di kepalanya mengangkat pengeras suara di depan mulutnya, lalu berseru, "Para peserta perkemahan yang sudah tiba diharapkan memasukkan semua barang ke dalam tenda, lalu berkumpul di lingkaran api unggun sesegera mungkin!"

"Oh, baiklah, padahal kita belum menggali parit," keluh Nicola.

"Nanti saja," kata Isa. "Ayo, kita tak boleh berlama-lama!"

Para peserta perkemahan berkumpul lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan. Dari tampang anak-anak sekolah tetangga, tampak bahwa mereka cukup kelelahan dengan perjalanan jauh dan ingin segera tidur di tenda. Mungkin karena mereka menggunakan mobil bukannya bus. Everett dan anak-anak Sandcastle lainnya duduk bersebelahan dengan anak-anak Northern Cloud yang melempar tatapan tak suka pada mereka, entah kenapa. Pria jangkung itu lalu mengambil tempat di dekat tumpukan kayu yang nantinya akan disulut menjadi api unggun.

"Selamat sore, para peserta!" sapa pria itu. "Panggil aku Shane. Aku dari pihak pengelola bumi perkemahan. Kalian tak perlu takut padaku, karena aku dan teman-teman akan menjamin keselamatan kalian sementara bersenang-senang di bumi perkemahan ini. Nah, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerjasama sekolah-sekolah yang mengikuti perkemahan musim gugur ini dengan kami, dan atas kepercayaannya pada kami. Terutama untuk tuan rumah pengadaan perkemahan tahun ini, yaitu Leaf High dengan kepala sekolahnya, Katherine Jovovich. Selanjutnya, sedikit sambutan dari Miss Jovovich, diperkenankan!"

Diiringi tepuk tangan, kepala sekolah wanita itu maju ke dekat Shane, lalu berdehem.

"Sore, Anak-anak," mulainya. "Perlu diketahui, aku takkan membiarkan anak-anak ini mengantuk dengan pidato panjang lebar, jadi kuucapkan saja selamat datang para peserta dari sekolah tetangga. Semoga perkemahan yang berlangsung lima hari ini akan menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan. Meskipun perkemahan ini bersifat privat, itu takkan mengurangi eratnya kebersamaan kita, semoga saja begitu. Akhir kata, selamat bersenang-senang!"

Tepuk tangan kembali mengiringi Miss Jovovich. Kemudian, Shane kembali mengambil alih. "Nah, sekarang, karena matahari sudah mulai terbenam, aku persilakan kalian istirahat sejenak di tenda masing-masing, juga mandi dan membersihkan diri. Pukul setengah delapan harap berkumpul lagi di api unggun untuk pesta pembukaan."

"Akhirnya!" sorak Nicola setelah semuanya bubar. "Itu artinya kita bisa mulai mengerjakan paritnya!"

"Ah, Nic, kurasa malam ini takkan hujan secepat itu," kata Isa. "Tapi tak apalah, untuk berjaga-jaga. Oiya, Chloe, kau bisa membantuku menebar garam di sekeliling tenda? Untuk menghindari ular."

"Siap, _Ma'am_!" kataku.

"Hei, kalian memperhatikan sesuatu, nggak, omong-omong?" kata Nicola. "Anak-anak sekolah tetangga tampaknya tidak bersahabat satu sama lain!"

"Memang," sahutku. "Northern Cloud dan Sandcastle tampaknya menyimpan dendam kesumat satu sama lain!"

"Oh, anak-anak Sandcastle memang angkuh, kan?" kata Nicola. "Aku masih belum memaafkan sikap Lizzie padaku, tahu!"

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan asal berprasangka begitu," kata Isa. "Ingat tujuan perkemahan kita apa?"

"Mendekatkan antar sekolah," sahutku, menirukan cara ngomong Miss Jovovich. Kedua temanku tertawa mendengarnya, sementara kami mulai bekerja.

Setelah selesai bekerja, kami memutuskan mencari kamar mandi umum terdekat untuk mandi. Ide Nicola mengunci tenda sebelum pergi sangat bagus. Kami menggunakan sisa tali yang tak terpakai untuk mengait pintu tenda ke pasak supaya tidak ada orang yang sembarangan melongok ke dalam tenda kami.

Baru saja kami bermaksud menanyakan lokasi kamar mandi pada Shane ketika berpapasan dengan anak-anak perempuan berseragam biru dari Hazeland.

"Oh, kalian pasti dari Leaf High, ya?" sapa mereka dengan logat Wales yang kentara.

"Ya," jawabku, mencoba ramah. "Dan kalian? Hazeland?"

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui," sahut anak perempuan berambut pirang platinum. "Namaku Jane, dan ini teman-temanku; Blair, Charlotte, dan Jessica."

"Aku Chloe, dan ini Isa serta Nicola," aku memperkenalkan.

"Kelihatannya kalian memang kekurangan satu peserta," kata Blair, cewek berambut hitam dan berpostur jangkung. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia sakit," jawab Nicola.

"Oh, itu buruk," kata Jane bersimpati.

"Yah, memang di luar dugaan," kataku. "Oya, senang bertemu kalian. Kami baru saja mau mencari kamar mandi."

"Kebetulan kami baru saja dari sana!" kata Blair. "Kalian lurus saja terus belok kanan. Kamar mandinya nggak penuh, kok."

"Oh, ya? Terima kasih," kata Isa, nyengir.

Anak-anak Hazeland itu lalu berpisah dengan kami. Isa merangkulku dan Nicola dengan penuh kemenangan. "Nah, benar, kan? Mereka nggak seburuk yang kalian kira!"

"Iya, kau benar," kataku. "Perkemahan ini akan menyenangkan."

"Kuharap, kalau saja si Lizzie tidak ikut," keluh Nicola. "Butuh banyak karangan bunga untuk membuatku baikan dengan Lizzie!"

"Dan kalau Bree ada di sini," kataku, "dia akan mulai adu mulut dengan Everett, kurasa."

"Ah, benar," kata Nicola sambil cekikikan. "Aku lupa dia juga punya urusan pribadi dengan cowok itu."

"Hush! Jangan ngomongin orang begitu, ah!" tukas Isa. "Kalau orangnya datang betulan, kalian tidak malu?"

Aku dan Nicola saling mengangkat bahu satu sama lain. Tak sampai lima menit, kami menemukan kamar mandi yang dimaksud anak-anak Hazeland itu. Enam deret kamar mandi yang terletak di balik bukit landai. Airnya banyak dan tidak terlalu dingin. Aku membasuh mukaku bersih-bersih dan menyabuni tubuhku yang keringatan. Segar sekali rasanya. Aku berganti baju di dalam kamar mandi lalu keluar lebih dahulu dari Isa dan Nicola. Kupandangi seluruh bumi perkemahan dari atas bukit. Langit menggelap di atas perkemahan Willow begitu cepat. Tak lama kemudian, setelah aku, Nicola, dan Isa kembali ke tenda, kami menggelar karpet di luar tenda untuk bersantai. Kulihat anak-anak cowok Leaf High juga berada di luar tenda, tak jauh dari kami. Mereka tampak riuh mengobrol dan bergurau satu sama lain. Kemudian, Doug mengeluarkan alat musik kayu dari sakunya dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Anak-anak cowok itu berpura-pura menjadi suku Indian dengan menari mengikuti lagu Doug. Akamaru pun ikut serta. Kegembiraan semakin terlihat ketika mereka mencoba memaksa Callan ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka. Callan yang memang punya kepribadian tenang awalnya menolak, tapi dengan ajakan terus menerus dia akhirnya bergabung dalam lingkaran Indian itu. Hingga akhirnya lagu berakhir, mereka meminta Doug kembali memainkannya, tapi Doug menolak.

"Simpan untuk pesta api unggun nanti malam," kata Doug pada mereka. "Omong-omong, tadi itu bukan lagu Indian, tapi lagu tradisional Irlandia. Ayahku suka memainkannya sehabis makan malam."

"Oh, yang benar? Kami kaget, lho! Kami kira kau tak bisa bermain alat musik sama sekali!" celetuk Jeremy.

"Darah Irlandia-ku membuktikannya!" kata Doug bangga.

"Ayo, mainkan lagi lagu yang ceria, seperti tadi! _Please_!" pinta Jeremy. "Akamaru sangat menyukainya, lho!"

Aku, Isa, dan Nicola mengawasi anak-anak cowok itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mereka seru banget, ya?" kata Isa sambil mendesah.

"Yah, begitulah cowok," kataku. Aku masih tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari tarian kikuk Callan saat anak-anak itu memaksanya.

"Hei, kalian lihat kucirku, tidak?" Nicola memanggil dari dalam tenda sambil mengacak-acak tas _make-up_ -nya.

"Nggak tahu," jawab Isa. "Mungkin ketinggalan di kamar mandi?"

"Duh, itu kucirku satu-satunya!" kata Nicola. "Chloe, kau mau menemaniku kembali ke sana? Sudah makin gelap, nih."

"Baiklah," sahutku. Nicola memang takut hantu, makanya aku nggak kaget dia minta ditemani. Padahal, kamar mandinya tidak jauh dari tenda kami.

Aku menunggu di luar selagi Nicola masuk kamar mandi sendirian untuk mencari kucirnya. Sambil menunggu itu kuawasi bintang-bintang telah bermunculan ke langit satu per satu. Hutan di belakang bukit tampak luas dan bergerumbul. Aku berjalan ke arah hutan dengan ingin tahu. Mungkin di sana memang ada luak, atau rubah, atau kelinci? Aku masuk agak dalam ke hutan, mengamati pepohonan tua yang berbonggol-bonggol berderet seolah menyambut kedatanganku.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku.

"Nic?" panggilku. "Kau sudah menemukan kucirmu?"

Saat aku menoleh, tak ada jawaban. Hening. Suara langkah kaki tadi sudah lenyap. Aku jadi merinding dan baru saja akan berjalan keluar hutan ketika suara lain mengagetkanku.

 _KROSAK_!

Datangnya dari semak-semak di belakang pepohonan besar itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ketakutan mulai merambati leherku.

"Siapa di sana?" aku bertanya dengan suara keras.

 _KROSAK_!

Kali ini, bunyi itu kembali datang. Aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Siapa di sana?" ulangku lebih keras.

Kali ini, kulihat sekelebat bayangan melintas di balik pepohonan. Aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi, lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

TO BE CONTINUED


	35. Chapter 34

**Intro: Ahoy! FINALLY I'm ready for the update! Heheheh! Be prepared! - author  
**

 **PART T** **HIRTY-FOUR**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Aku baru saja akan merebahkan diri di atas rumput di depan tenda untuk beristirahat setelah menari-nari dan _gojek_ dengan anak-anak cowok lainnya ketika mendengar suara jeritan dari kejauhan. Cukup keras dan jelas karena suasana perkemahan saat itu sedang sepi. Spontan aku bangkit terduduk. Telinga Akamaru yang berbaring di sebelahku ikut-ikutan naik dan ia menggonggong-gonggong keras. Daryl buru-buru keluar dari tenda menemuiku.

"Eh, kau dengar itu tadi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "Datangnya dari arah timur, kurasa."

"Aku juga mendengarnya," kata Callan, muncul dari balik tenda membawa palu untuk mengencangkan pasak. "Kedengarannya suara itu familier?"

"Jangan-jangan…" aku dan Callan saling berpandangan, lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kami berdua bergegas lari menuju sumber suara. Benar, datangnya dari hutan di balik bukit, dekat kamar mandi umum yang dindingnya berlumut itu. Nicola sedang berdiri dengan kebingungan di depan salah satu kamar mandi. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah ikat rambut ungu.

"Kau yang berteriak tadi?" aku menanyainya.

"Bukan," jawab Nicola. "Aku tadi kemari bersama Chloe lalu…"

Belum selesai Nicola bicara, Callan sudah masuk ke hutan yang gelap itu.

"Oi, Callan! Tunggu!" panggilku, cepat-cepat menyusulnya. Anak itu larinya cepat juga. Hutan itu memang memiliki pepohonan yang jarang, tapi karena sudah tua, kebanyakan pohon itu kelihatan seperti raksasa dengan dahan-dahan menyerupai tangan yang tebal dan berbonggol-bonggol.

Aku dan Callan akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang pohonnya lebih rapat dari sebelumnya. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat Chloe berdiri di sana, sendirian dengan muka _shock_.

"Chloe?" Callan maju dan mengguncang bahu anak perempuan itu. Mata Chloe mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu tanpa basa-basi memeluk erat Callan dengan kedua lengannya.

"Callan!" serunya. "Oh, syukurlah kau di sini!"

"Hei, hei," kata Callan, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chloe dari tubuhnya dengan gugup. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Aku tersesat!" kata Chloe, suaranya gemetar. "Syukurlah kau segera datang!"

"Ehem, aku juga bersamanya, tahu!" dehemku sambil memanyunkan bibir melihat pemandangan itu. "Omong-omong, Nicola mencarimu, tahu! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sini?"

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu," Callan memberitahuku, sementara Chloe menggenggam erat lengan kirinya dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar hebat. Aku setuju. Betapa tidak teganya aku melihat Chloe ketakutan setengah mati. Apa jangan-jangan dia habis melihat hantu?

Angin dingin berhembus di sela-sela ranting pohon yang tipis di atas kepalaku. Gara-gara membayangkan hantu, aku jadi ngeri sendiri. Apalagi, sebentar lagi Halloween segera tiba. Bulu kudukku langsung merinding disko.

Saat aku, Callan, dan Chloe mencapai bagian luar hutan, Nicola sudah menunggu kami. Dan dia tidak sendirian lagi, karena Isa, yang sepertinya juga mendengar teriakan Chloe, berdiri di sampingnya. Nicola langsung merangkul Chloe dan mencubitnya keras-keras.

"Kau ini bikin khawatir saja! Untung kedua cowok ini menemukanmu!" kata Nicola gemas. "Aku tadi bingung mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kupikir kau sudah pergi ke tenda! Kau tahu aku nggak berani sendirian di sini, bukan?!"

"Maaf, Nic," kata Chloe menyesal. "Aku hanya terlalu berani tadi."

"Duh, motifmu apa, sih, Chloe?" omel Isa. "Coba kalau kau betulan hilang? Atau diculik?"

"Iya, aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir," kata Chloe lagi. "Itu tadi bodoh, sungguh."

"Tapi, _apa_ yang kau lihat di hutan itu, Chloe?" tanyaku penasaran. "Kau belum menjelaskannya padaku—maksudnya pada _kami_."

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat suasana ketika sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik pepohonan," jawab Chloe, kembali bergidik. "Dia cepat sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk lari, tapi sosok itu mengejarku. Sampai akhirnya, aku tak sadar kalau aku sudah terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan. Lalu ketika aku terpojok, sosok itu semakin mendekatiku. Namun tiba-tiba, baru beberapa langkah, dia kabur ke dalam hutan. Kurasa gara-gara kalian berdua datang." Chloe memandangku dan Callan secara bergantian.

"Duh, pengalaman yang mengerikan!" celetuk Nicola. "Lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi, oke? Jantungku mau copot mendengar jeritan horormu."

"Iya, deh, beribu maaf," desah Chloe sambil meringis.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kembali ke tenda," kata Isa. "Aku sudah membuatkan coklat panas untuk kalian berdua. Masih ada waktu sebelum pembukaan api unggun dimulai."

Setelah ketiga cewek itu pergi, aku dan Callan juga kembali ke tenda kami. Di depan tenda, Daryl, Jeremy, Connor, dan Doug menyambut kami.

"Gimana?" tanya Daryl. "Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, begitulah," kataku sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalaku. "Masih hidup."

"Syukurlah," kata Daryl lega. "Kupikir tadi terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anak perempuan itu."

"Mereka bisa menjaga diri, kok, kuharap," kata Jeremy sambil bersedekap. "Anak-anak Leaf High kan tangguh-tangguh!"

"Anak-anak Northern Cloud apalagi!" timpal Doug. "Harusnya kalian berdua tahu apa yang mereka lakukan tadi selama kalian pergi."

"Memangnya mereka ngapain?" tanyaku.

"Salah satu dari mereka mengejekku, tahu!" kata Doug, mukanya langsung merah padam. "Katanya, 'Oi, Rambut Merah gembrot, bisakah kau mainkan _Alouette_ dengan pipa kurusmu itu?' Kalian tahu, itu penghinaan bagi keluarga McCain! Tuh, anaknya di sana!" Doug menunjuk dengan murka ke arah seorang anak perempuan berkulit gelap yang sedang membelakangi tenda guru. Anak itu sedang mengobrol dengan dua teman laki-lakinya yang juga berkulit gelap. Tertawa-tawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hah, cewek itu? Abaikan saja dia," kata Jeremy menghibur. "Mereka bertiga nggak mungkin serius, kok."

"Tapi tetap saja, itu _penghinaan_!" geram Doug.

"Iya, kami tahu dia kurang ajar," tukas Daryl. "Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa menghajarnya atau gimana. Ingat, cowok sejati nggak boleh memukul seorang wanita!"

Perlahan-lahan, kemarahan Doug pun surut, meskipun mukanya masih merah karena emosi yang menjalar dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Tapi entah mereka mendengar atau tidak, salah satu cowok dari ketiga anak Northern Cloud itu berseru ke arah kami:

"Oiii! Kenapa kalian tidak memainkan musik itu lagi?"

Emosi Doug kembali tersulut. "KEMARI KAU DASAR BEDEBAH—!" Tapi dia tak sempat meneruskan umpatannya, sebab tangan Daryl buru-buru membekap mulutnya, dan dalam waktu bersamaan Jeremy serta Connor buru-buru mengunci kedua lengan gemuk Doug di belakang tubuhnya. Doug meronta-ronta seperti kuda nil kalap. Uap bagai keluar dari kedua telinganya. Namun, ketiga anak Northern Cloud itu hanya tertawa-tawa menyaksikannya, lalu melenggang pergi dengan santai.

"AKAN KUBALAS KALIA… HMPPPHHH!" teriak Doug di sela-sela bekapan mulutnya.

Aku, dalam keadaan yang sudah tak tahan lagi menahan geli, tertawa tanpa suara di belakang tenda. Tapi kemudian, aku sadar bahwa yang kulakukan itu tidak sopan. Alasan lain yaitu karena Callan memberiku tatapan memperingatkan yang bikin ngeri. Aku lalu berjalan ke sebelahnya dan berbisik, "Hei, bagaimana kau bisa menduga bahwa Chloe ada di dalam hutan?"

Callan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin intuisi."

Aku ber-'ooooh' panjang sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jadi _, intuisi,_ eh?"

Callan mendelik padaku. "Apaan, sih?"

"Nggak apa-apa," jawabku sembari menyodok lengannya. "Kau bilang tadi intuisi, jadinya… yah… kupikir…"

" _Apa_?" tanya Callan, mengerutkan dahi.

"Entahlah," kataku, menirukan caranya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kau sudah mulai peduli padanya."

Callan mendengus, lalu melangkah masuk tenda tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku geleng-geleng kepala sambil bersiul. Dasar cowok sok kalem!

Pada waktu yang ditetapkan, upacara pembukaan akhirnya dimulai. Seluruh peserta perkemahan, bukan hanya siswa dan siswi, tapi juga para guru pembimbing dari kelima sekolah, berkumpul di sekitar tumpukan kayu api unggun membentuk cincin manusia. Suasananya gelap, tapi juga ramai dan penuh sesak. Aku duduk di barisan agak belakang, merasa risih karena anak dari Hazeland di sebelahku bicara berisik dengan dialek yang tak kukenal. Anak-anak perempuannya, terutama, mulai menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kami, siswa Leaf High. Beberapa diantara mereka cekikikan. Taruhan, mereka pasti juga membicarakan cowok yang berlagak _cool_ di sebelahku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Callan? Cih, nggak di sekolah, nggak di perkemahan, sama saja! Tapi bedanya, sekarang aku sudah tak mempermasalahkan, mau dia dicuekin cewek lah, mau dia diberi bunga satu angkatan lah, aku sudah tak peduli. Chloe, Nicola, dan Isa duduk jejer bertiga. Chloe sendiri pas di sebelah kanan Callan. Tangannya di bawah, sibuk memilin-milin rumput. Kalau aku jadi Callan, aku pasti menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia yang berkesempatan dipeluk cewek seperti Chloe. Dia pasti nggak paham, itu tandanya seorang cewek sedang meminta perlindungan!

Upacara pembukaan diawali oleh tabuhan genderang dari sekelompok pemuda yang mengenakan baju seperti pemburu. Mereka lalu menyalakan api unggun menggunakan obor yang dibawa seorang gadis Celtic berambut pirang. Pada saat api itu berkobar ke langit, para penampil mengundurkan diri keluar lingkaran api, sementara Shane, laki-laki perwakilan dari perkemahan itu, maju ke dekat api untuk memberi sambutan pertama.

"Selamat malam, Saudara-saudara seperkemahan!" katanya keras-keras. Bahkan, tanpa pengeras suara pun suaranya sudah menggema sampai ke tepi-tepi hutan. Namun, mukanya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup siluet. "Akhirnya, tibalah saatnya, perkemahan musim gugur telah dibuka!"

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari seluruh siswa dan para guru.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Shane membungkuk berkali-kali layaknya pemain opera. Kemudian, saat suasana kembali tenang, ia bicara lagi, "Dan di malam yang sakral ini pula, aku, Shane, beserta rekanku Joe di sebelah sana, akan mengajak kalian berjalan-jalan sejenak ke masa lalu. Apakah ada yang sudah tahu sejarah di balik hutan di sebelah sana?"

"Itu hutan tempat berburu," jawab salah satu anak Stone Towers dengan suara mencicit seperti tikus.

"Ya, memang," kata Shane. "Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Apakah kalian pernah mendengar tentang kisah seram di sekitar perapian? Ya, hutan itu juga menyimpan kisah seram seperti yang kalian duga. Kalian tak keberatan aku menceritakannya sekarang, kan?"

"Ya! Ya! Mau! Mau!" sahut anak-anak dengan riuh.

"Baiklah, silakan merapat dengan kanan dan kiri kalian, karena kisah ini akan sangat mencekam," kata Shane, menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat. "Aku akan mulai dari kisah tiga laki-laki yang menyewa perkemahan di sini, tepatnya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ketiganya adalah orang-orang dari London, dan mereka menyukai alam bebas seperti orang menyukai hamburger. Pada malam hari, mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi api unggun di sebelah karavan mereka. Mereka bernyanyi dan menari, memainkan alat musik dengan keras sehingga terdengar sampai ke berbagai penjuru lapangan ini. Setelah letih bernyanyi, salah satu dari ketiga orang itu minta izin ke kamar kecil. Sementara kedua temannya yang lain mulai membuka sebotol brendi. Mereka minum terlalu banyak dari brendi tersebut dan akhirnya mabuk. Nah, selama mereka mabuk, mereka saling mengumpat satu sama lain, juga saling berkelahi. Perkelahian itu tak diduga menimbulkan amarah tak terkontrol diantara mereka. Salah satu dari kedua orang itu adalah yang terparah. Ia mengambil sebatang kayu dan memukul temannya keras-keras menggunakan kayu tersebut. Begitu kerasnya sampai temannya itu tewas secara mendadak. Sementara itu, temannya yang lain, yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil, menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan kengerian yang luar biasa. Dia lalu bergegas pergi untuk menelepon polisi, namun tanpa disadari, saat ia mencapai telepon umum di luar bumi perkemahan, temannya yang mabuk itu sudah berdiri _di belakangnya_!" Saat Shane mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, suaranya meninggi secara mendadak sehingga anak-anak terlonjak, termasuk aku. Kemudian, Shane melanjutkan dengan nada lebih mencekam, "Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan orang yang mabuk itu? Dia mengayun-ayunkan kayunya ke atas kepala temannya yang tengah menelepon itu. Temannya yang menelepon itu tidak tahu! Dia begitu panik sehingga tidak menyadari ada bahaya di belakangnya! Kemudian, kayu itu mendarat secara keras—begitu keras sampai bunyinya menggetarkan udara malam— _ke boks telepon_! Ya, secara ajaib meleset begitu saja! Temannya yang menelepon itu kaget setengah mati, lalu lari pontang-panting sampai masuk ke dalam hutan. Saat itu, hutan begitu gelap sehingga ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar, tapi dia terus berlari karena takut temannya yang mabuk akan mengincarnya. Kemudian, dia sampai di sebuah gubuk di dalam hutan. Gubuk itu dulunya milik pemburu, tapi sudah ditinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun. Saat dia bersembunyi di balik gubuk, dilihatnya temannya yang mabuk itu berlari sempoyongan di luar gubuk, memanggil-manggil namanya. Orang yang malang itu berusaha tetap diam di balik pintu, berharap semoga temannya segera sadar atau pergi dari sana. Dan doanya terkabul, karena temannya yang mabuk itu pergi tak lama kemudian. Namun, teror lain malah mengancam nyawa pria London yang malang tersebut. Di dalam gubuk, tinggal arwah penasaran yang dipanggil orang-orang _the Phantom_ alias Hantu Kayu. Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada pria malang itu?" Mata besar Shane memandang kepada seluruh peserta perkemahan yang diam seribu bahasa.

"DIA LENYAP! TAMAT!" teriak Shane ekspresif. Begitu kerasnya sampai seluruh peserta kembali terlonjak, bahkan ada yang menjerit. Kulihat Chloe—secara spontan—mencengkeram lengan kanan Callan dengan kedua tangannya. Callan melirik sedikit anak perempuan itu dengan kaget, sementara Chloe, menyadari tindakannya, cepat-cepat melepaskan lengan Callan, tapi dengan cengiran malu.

"Nah, begitulah kisahnya," kata Shane lagi, kemudian kembali pada posisi formalnya. "Itulah sejarah mencekam dari hutan Epping. Ini hanyalah semacam _urban legend_ , jadi kalian tidak perlu percaya, tapi hutan itu memang mengerikan kalau malam, jadi jangan sekali-kali—kuulangi—jangan sekali-kali memasuki hutan itu tanpa seizin pengawasan kami. Sebagian hutan itu sudah dipagari, tapi di sebelah timur itu tidak, sehingga bahaya bisa datang kapan saja. Ah, cukup tentang cerita seramnya! Kini giliran temanku, Joe, yang akan membacakan agenda perkemahan musim gugur pada kalian! Silakan, Joe!"

Pria berambut gondrong bernama Joe tersebut memiliki plester di hidungnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya, lalu mulai membaca:

"Besok pagi, pukul delapan, agendanya adalah permainan ketangkasan. Seluruh peserta diharap berkumpul di tempat ini lagi pada jam yang ditentukan. Tak ada yang boleh terlambat. Setelah itu, pukul sebelas diisi dengan istirahat dan membersihkan diri. Pukul dua belas tepat kita makan siang, kemudian setelah itu kita akan uji ketangkasan lagi dalam permainan antarsekolah. Setelah matahari terbenam, akan ada pertunjukan bebas. Anak-anak boleh menampilkan apa saja dalam pertunjukan ini. Setelah itu, acaranya makan malam dan pembacaan jadwal untuk hari berikutnya, kemudian kalian bisa tidur."

"Nah, untuk menjaga ketertiban perkemahan ini," Joe menambahkan, "kami juga sudah menempatkan pasukan keamanan di sekitar lokasi perkemahan. Tugas mereka juga untuk mencegah kalau-kalau ada anak yang sampai memasuki hutan tanpa izin. Perlu diketahui, kami berterima kasih kepada pihak Sandcastle yang telah membayar mereka." Joe mengangguk pada Mr Wormwood yang berdiri di samping Miss Jovovich dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Ya, itu saja. Kembali padamu, Shane!"

"Terima kasih, Joe," kata Shane. "Sekarang, untuk memudahkan kami dalam tiap aktivitas yang dijalankan di perkemahan, kami akan menunjuk masing-masing satu dari kalian sebagai penanggung jawab tim. Sebelum kalian kemari, kalian sudah terbagi menjadi empat tim, bukan? Nah, aku minta siapapun perwakilan dari tim-tim kalian, silakan maju ke depan mengambil _band_ hitam yang kupegang ini!"

Aku baru saja mau bangkit ketika menyadari Callan-lah yang lebih cepat berdiri. Ia, bersama anak-anak lain yang menjadi perwakilan tim, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing membawa sebuah pita hitam sepanjang satu depa. Kulihat bahwa perwakilan dari Sandcastle salah satunya adalah Everett, sementara dari Northern Cloud adalah anak laki-laki yang ikut mengejek Doug. Kebanyakan laki-laki, kecuali seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek dari Stone Towers. Aku memandang Callan dengan muka protes, tapi Callan hanya bilang, "Sudahlah, dia bilang hanya perwakilan, bukan?"

"Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab?" tanyaku.

" _Memangnya kau mau bertanggungjawab_?" Callan mengulang pertanyaanku dengan nada mengejek. Aku terpaksa setuju dengannya.

"Baiklah, semua perwakilan sudah dapat, kan?" kata Shane. "Sekarang, waktunya kalian semua tidur. Istirahatlah dengan cukup. Besok kalian harus bangung pagi."

Terdengar gumaman beraneka ragam reaksi dari anak-anak. Mereka bubar dengan tertib menuju tenda masing-masing. Baru selangkah menuju tenda putra, aku sudah menguap lebar-lebar.

"Huah, besok hari yang melelahkan, mungkin!" Jeremy mengutarakan pikiranku.

"Tak apa-apa, asal kita semangat, semua pasti terasa menyenangkan!" kata Ryan sambil merebahkan diri diantara barang-barangnya.

Aku tak sempat mendengar percakapan mereka karena begitu kuletakkan kepalaku di atas jaket yang kugunakan sebagai bantal, aku sudah tertidur lelap.

KUKURUYUUUUK!

Suara kokok ayam jantan membangunkanku. Ugh, siapa gerangan yang punya ayam si sekitar sini, ya?

KUKURUYUUUUK!

Ayam itu berkokok lagi, malah kali ini membuat telingaku bergetar saking kerasnya. Mukaku basah, lagi! Sial, apa semalam hujan sehingga tendanya bocor? Namun, saat aku mencoba membuka mata, sesuatu yang lembek seperti spons yang basah menyapu wajahku berkali-kali.

"STOP! STOP! HENTIKAN!" teriakku, sebelum menyadari bahwa spons basah itu adalah lidah Akamaru. Anjing putih itu menyalak-nyalak dan melompat-lompat, lalu dijilatinya lagi wajahku.

"Oiii, Jeremyyyy! Singkirkan anjingmu dariku!" teriakku setengah geli setengah risih. Jeremy masuk ke dalam tenda, tapi dia malah tertawa-tawa.

"Ah, Putri Tidur sudah bangun rupanya!" katanya. "Rupanya, air liur anjing lebih manjur daripada ciuman Pangeran Tampan, ya?"

"Terserah, deh," kataku gusar. Kokok ayam jantan tadi kembali terdengar. Kusadari bahwa suaranya ternyata berasal dari sebuah IPod putih yang dipasang begitu dekat dengan telingaku. _Olala_ , pantas kedengarannya keras sekali!

Eh, tunggu dulu! IPod itu kan punya Callan?

Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari sesuatu. Cahaya matahari sudah merambat masuk tenda, memberikan berkas putih pada atap terpal. Hatiku mencelos. _Itu kan artinya_ …

"SIALAAAAN! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKANKU?!" aku meraung sekeras mungkin.

"Kami sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, dasar payah!" kata Daryl, menjulurkan kepala dari pintu tenda. Dia dan Jeremy sudah berpakaian lengkap. _Band_ hitam sudah melingkar pula di lengan kirinya. "Apa yang kau tunggu, Robbie? Tiga menit lagi acaranya dimulai!"

"Iya, iya, aku segera ke sana!" sahutku sebal sambil buru-buru menyambar jaket. Aku mencuci muka dengan air mineral lalu bergegas menyeruak keluar tenda. Para peserta perkemahan sudah berkumpul di lapangan utama dalam bentuk barisan tiga-tiga. Aku tak butuh waktu lama menemukan anggota setimku, karena di belakang mereka berdiri mencuat sosok jangkung Mr Grace.

"Nah, akhirnya datang juga!" celetuk guru pembimbing itu humoris.

"Hufff… lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?" kataku.

"Yah, syukurlah kau segera bangun," kata Callan.

"Ayammu sama sekali tidak membantu! Untung saja ada Akamaru!" omelku padanya.

"Ssssh, kalian berdua bisa diam, nggak? Shane baru mau berbicara!" kecam Chloe. Dia benar. Shane si mikrofon berjalan itu berdehem keras sampai semua anak tenang, lalu mulai bicara.

"Selamat pagi, saudara-saudara seperkemahan!" katanya. "Aku senang kalian datang tepat waktu. Karena di pagi yang indah ini kita akan mulai permainan ketangkasan pertama. Tapi perlu kuperingatkan, sebaiknya kalian anak-anak perempuan mengikat rambut panjang kalian, supaya saat melaksanakan permainan nanti, rambut kalian tidak menghalangi pandangan!"

"Oi, katakan saja apa yang bakal kita lakukan hari ini!" tukas si anak perempuan Northern Cloud tidak sabar.

"Baik, baik, aku baru akan sampai ke situ!" sahut Shane. "Perlu kalian ketahui, musim gugur adalah musim yang pas untuk perburuan burung kuau. Nah, tugas kalian, masing-masing tim dari masing-masing sekolah, adalah mencari sebanyak mungkin telur burung itu, di sekitar perkemahan ini. Tugas yang mudah, bukan? Tim yang berhasil mengumpulkan telur paling banyak, ia akan mendapatkan pin perunggu ini," Shane menunjukkan sebuah pin kecil berkilauan yang berbentuk bundar di tangannya, "yang akan dipasang di _band_ ketua tim kalian. Nah, di dekat karavan itu juga sudah disiapkan keranjang untuk tempat mengumpulkan telur. Ingat, batas pengumpulan telur adalah pukul sebelas tepat. Sebuah alarm akan dipasang di lapangan ini untuk menandai berakhirnya waktu pencarian. Satu hal lagi, begitu peluit berbunyi, kalian harus sudah mengambil keranjang masing-masing dan memulai pencarian, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" jawab anak-anak.

"Bagus," kata Shane. "Kalau begitu, silakan kalian bersiap di tempat masing-masing. Waktu pencarian dimulai dari… SEKARANG!"

Begitu peluit ditiup, aku bisa menggambarkan suasana saat itu seperti orang berebut sembako di pasar pada masa-masa revolusi industri. Luar biasa sesak dan ramai, meskipun Shane beberapa kali meneriaki kami supaya tertib, tetap saja tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Akhirnya, setelah bersusah payah mendapatkan sebuah keranjang, aku dan timku berhasil juga keluar dari kerumunan sesak itu.

"Huuufff, untung saja kita tidak mati!" selorohku.

"Jadi, Mr Grace, apa peran Anda dalam tugas kali ini?" tanya Callan.

"Aku diberi tugas khusus oleh panitia," jawab Mr Grace. "Tugasnya adalah memberi kalian petunjuk untuk memudahkan pencarian telur. Ah, ini dia!" Dari dalam saku celana _training_ -nya, Mr Grace mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna putih. "Baca dengan cermat dan kalian akan temukan jawabannya!"

Aku, Callan, dan Chloe sama-sama menunduk untuk membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Semacam teka-teki singkat yang bunyinya:

' _Aku ditemukan di mana saja. Pertapa mengabaikanku, penambang memuja-muja diriku. Apabila dibalik aku bisa menjadi racun._ '

"Teka-teki macam apa ini?!" komentarku.

"Waktu kalian cukup singkat, lho!" Mr Grace memperingatkan. "Begitu kalian menemukan telurnya, kalian akan mendapat petunjuk baru mengenai keberadaan telur yang lain."

"Hm, baiklah," kata Chloe, berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pikir sambil jalan saja, Teman-teman! Trims atas petunjuknya, Mr Grace!"

"Berjuanglah kalian bertiga!" kata Mr Grace menyemangati selagi kami pergi meninggalkannya. Callan tampak sangat serius, dilihat dari caranya memandangi terus menerus kertas tersebut.

"' _Aku ditemukan di mana saja_ ,'" gumamnya sambil berjalan cepat. "Apa yang ditemukan di mana saja dan diabaikan pertapa?"

"Mungkin maksudnya sebuah benda," kataku.

"Tentu saja itu benda!" kata Chloe. "Hm, coba kita lihat. _'Penambang memuja-muja diriku_.' Aneh, di sekitar sini nggak ada tambang emas, kan?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi nggak masuk akal, sih," kataku.

Callan menggigit-gigit bibir, masih berpikir keras sambil berjalan. "' _Pertapa…_ pertapa… hmmm… aku tadi memikirkan pohon, tapi kalau dikaitkan dengan kalimat yang lain tak ada korelasinya."

"Iya, benar," sahut Chloe. "Dan apa maksudnya ' _dibalik menjadi racun_?'"

"Hei, kalian masih memikirkan jawaban teka-teki kalian?"

Aku, Callan, dan Chloe sama-sama berbalik menghadapi Jeremy, Connor, dan Akamaru. Di keranjang mereka sudah tergeletak dua butir telur putih berbercak-bercak hitam. Jeremy tampak sangat bangga.

"Curang!" seruku. "Kalian mencarinya bersama seekor anjing!"

"Ah, tidak ada peraturan tidak membolehkan hewan ikut dalam permainan ini, kan?" kata Jeremy dengan seringai lebar. "Kami mau mencari telur ketiga kami sekarang! _Arrivederci_ *! Ayo, Connor!"

Setelahnya, kedua cowok dan anjing itu pergi. Chloe tampak sama jengkelnya dengan diriku.

"Ugh, itu tidak adil!" katanya. "Kalau begini, bisa-bisa mereka menemukan semua telur dengan mudah tanpa harus melihat petunjuk!"

"Benar!" kataku. "Andai saja ada batu di sekitar sini, aku akan melemparnya ke muka Jeremy yang…"

"Tunggu, Robbie, kau bilang apa?" potong Callan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku mengernyit tak mengerti. "Yang mana?"

"Itu dia!" kata Callan sambil mengepalkan tinju. " _Itu dia_! Batu adalah jawaban teka-teki kita! Kalian tidak sadar, ya? Coba baca lagi petunjuknya. Batu ditemukan di mana-mana, bukan? Pertapa mengabaikannya, karena biasanya pertapa selalu duduk di atas batu."

"Dan penambang di sini maksudnya penambang batu!" sambungku. "Kau benar!"

"Oh, dan kalau kata 'batu' dibalik, akan menjadi kata 'tuba,' yang artinya racun!" Chloe ikut menimpali. "Callan, kau jenius!"

"Tapi, batu yang mana yang dimaksud?" tanyaku.

Callan tersenyum simpul. "Mudah. Hanya ada satu batu yang dimaksud di sini. Ayo!"

Aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti Callan bersemangat seperti ini. Aku dan Chloe menurut saja. Callan membawa kami berlari menyeberangi hamparan ilalang setinggi lutut menuju sebuah gundukan tanah yang di atasnya terdapat batu vertikal. Callan lalu menggunakan ujung kakinya untuk menggali sedikit gundukan itu dan… _voila_! Sebutir telur burung mungil tampak terkubur di dalamnya.

"Wow! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu batunya yang _ini_?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku nggak cuma tidur-tiduran di tenda sepanjang sore," sahut Callan. "Aku menjelajahi tempat ini selama kalian bersantai-santai, dan menemukan batu pembatas ini. Tak ada batu lain yang terlalu menonjol, jadi aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa batu inilah yang dimaksud!"

"Wah, Callan, kau bisa menjadi detektif yang hebat, lho!" puji Chloe. "Nah, apakah di dekat telur ada petunjuk selanjutnya?"

Aku menarik selembar kertas persis di bawah telur tersebut. "Nah, teka-teki selanjutnya!"

Kami pun membaca. ' _Pergi ke hutan, kau bertemu denganku. Pergi ke ladang, aku un berlari_. _Rumahku tempat kau menemukan keberuntungan_.'

"Lagi-lagi teka-tekinya susah!" kata Chloe. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau…" baru saja Callan mau berbicara, terdengar suara letupan dari lapangan bagian selatan. Letupan itu begitu keras sampai anak-anak yang sibuk mencari telur bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebetulnya terjadi.

"Apakah ada yang terluka di sana?" tanya Chloe cemas.

"Mungkin," jawabku. "Kita cek saja, bagaimana?"

"Hei, kita tak punya waktu banyak, lho," cegah Callan. "Kita harus mengumpulkan telur selagi sempat."

Tapi, suara letupan kedua datang lagi. Kali ini jelas bahwa datangnya dari balik pagar yang membatasi hutan. Apakah ada yang berburu pagi-pagi begini? Tapi entah kenapa, hatiku mengatakan bukan perburuan seperti itu yang kumaksud.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Outro: Hello again! Sudah selesai baca? :p Eits, tunggu dulu! Masihkah diantara _dear readers_ yang penasaran sampai sejauh ini dari mana aku mendapatkan nama-nama sebagai pengganti nama tokoh-tokoh Naruto dalam ceritaku? Kebetulan di chapter ke-34 ini, akan kuungkapkan, nama-nama karakter Naruto tersebut kebanyakan terinspirasi dari arti berbagai nama dalam berbagai bahasa. FYI, kira-kira beginilah arti nama-nama beberapa karakter utama dalam FF ini:**

Anthony Robert: berasal dari dua nama berbeda, yakni Anthony dan Robert. Anthony adalah nama klan Romawi kuno yang berarti 'terpuji,' sedangkan Robert berarti 'cerah dalam kemenangan.'

Callan: bahasa Gaelic yang berarti 'kuat dalam peperangan.' Atau dalam bahasa Skandinavia berarti 'air yang mengalir.' Hehehe, cocok dengan sifat dingin nan tenang Sasuke, bukan?

Chloe: bahasa Yunani yang artinya 'segar bermekaran.' Nama ini juga gelar dari Demeter, dewi pertanian Yunani.

Celebrian: nama lengkap Bree ini terinspirasi dari nama dalam bahasa Sindarin atau bahasa Peri yang diciptakan JRR Tolkien. Artinya 'anugerah mahkota perak.' Nama Bree sendiri adalah bahasa Inggris kuno yang berarti 'bukit.'

Daryl: berasal dari bahasa Prancis, artinya 'membuka (pintu).'

Douglas: nama lengkap Doug, _British counterpart_ Chouji, yang artinya 'mendiami sungai hitam.' Waduh, sangar, ya? Hehehe…

Nicola: _this spirited and cheerful girl_ punya nama yangberasal dari bahasa Yunani, artinya 'pemenang bagi semua.'

Derrick: artinya 'penguasa' atau 'pemimpin' dalam bahasa Jerman kuno. Kalian pasti tahu alasannya. Hehehe…

Ryan: artinya 'raja kecil' dalam bahasa Gaelic. *ehem…*

Isabella: nama lengkap Isa yang artinya 'berbakti pada Tuhan.' Berhubung nama Tenten susah dicari artinya, tapi menurut sebuah sumber kalau silabel 'ten' diulang, itu adalah istilah untuk menyebut 'panda.'

Eden: artinya 'surga' atau 'tiara' dalam bahasa Hebrew.

Jeremy: artinya 'semoga Tuhan memberi kemudahan.' Aku sebetulnya ingin memberi Kiba nama yang lebih ekstrim, tapi kurasa Jeremy kedengaran cocok dengan sifatnya yang _charming_ tapi sembrono.

Connor: artinya 'berkemauan keras.' Shino adalah orang yang tenang, memang, tapi ternyata dia selalu ingin menjadi lebih baik dengan mempelajari jurus baru. Ingatkah episode berapakah itu?

Colin: nama _British counterpart_ Itachi ini cukup unik, artinya dalam bahasa Gaelic bisa jadi 'kemenangan bagi semua' atau 'anjing kecil,' namun yang paling kusukai arti lainnya adalah 'cowok jantan.' Oh, _yeah_! *wink*

Everett: arti nama pilihanku untuk Gaara ini dalam bahasa Jerman kuno adalah 'berani' dan 'keras.' _Nosebleed_ , _anyone_? :p

Elizabeth: artinya 'janji Tuhan' dalam bahasa Hebrew, merupakan nama pilihanku untuk Temari. Elizabeth juga nama ratu Inggris yang berkuasa sekarang ini.

Alexander: artinya 'pelindung umat manusia.' Alexander kupilih sebagai nama Kankuro karena menurutku cocok disandangkan dengan nama Everett dan Elizabeth, berhubung mereka bertiga anak-anak Kazekage Keempat. Hehehe…

Thomson: sebetulnya, nama _British counterpart_ Kakashi ini adalah hasil ekspreimenku dengan nama Thomas dalam bahasa Hebrew. Hehehe, arti dari nama Thomas adalah 'kembaran,' mengacu pada Kakashi yang punya mata kembaran dari mata Obito.

 **Arti nama yang lain di chapter selanjutnya, oke? *wink *wink**

(*Note: _Arrivederci=_ Italian for _goodbye)_


	36. Chapter 35

**Intro: Halo, pembaca setia yang memiliki imajinasi, kepekaan, dan tekad api yang tinggi! *duh alay sekali :v Chapter terbaru sudah diupdate! Oiya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mao-Chan yang baru2 ini berkunjung kemari dan memberi komentar positif. Maaf aku tak bisa membalas komentarmu karena sepertinya kamu blm login user, jdnya aku tak bisa memberimu PM. :') Yosh, loyal readers, selamat membaca! - author**

 **PART T** **HIRTY-FIVE**

 **(CALLAN)**

"Tapi, kita harus segera mengumpulkan telur-telur itu!" aku berkeras. "Siapapun yang membuat bunyi-bunyian itu, mungkin dia hanya orang iseng."

"Kau benar, kita mesti lanjut," kata Chloe mendukungku. "Hm, ' _Pergi ke hutan, kau bertemu denganku_. _Pergi ke ladang, aku pun berlari_.' Jelas kata kuncinya bukan benda lagi, tapi hewan atau tumbuhan!"

"Dan pohon adalah lokasi yang tepat untuk menemukan telur selanjutnya," sambungku spontan.

"Tentu saja!" seru Chloe sepakat. "Pohon ek! Buahnya simbol keberuntungan!"

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua kok cepat sekali menyimpulkan ke situ?" potong Robbie.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli. "Kita harus ke hutan sekarang. Lewat sini!" aku berlari mendahului Chloe dan Robbie. Di belakang, suara letupan kembali terjadi. Meski pikiranku curiga, tapi aku harus tetap fokus. Aku adalah ketua tim. _Band_ hitam menjadi simbol kepemimpinanku. Dan tugasku adalah membuat timku bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan telur terbanyak. Heran, Robbie selalu saja telat mikir. Padahal, kalau diamat-amati lagi, teka-teki ini ternyata simpel. Di hutan banyak sekali pohon, sementara di ladang yang terbuka jarang ditemukan pohon. Jelas jawabannya adalah _pohon_.

"Oi, Callan!" panggil Robbie dengan suara terengah-engah karena berlari. "Kau yakin pohon mana yang kau maksud?"

Aku menoleh sambil mengangguk singkat. Memang, ada gunanya juga punya rekan satu tim yang suka membaca. Chloe cukup membantu hari ini.

Pohon ek terdekat terletak di tepi hutan. Pohon itu sudah seperti fosil berdiri dan memiliki lubang bundar di batangnya. Dari dalam lubang di pohon itu, mengintip seekor tupai bermata hitam. Tupai itu cepat-cepat memanjat lebih tinggi begitu melihat kami.

"Telurnya pasti di dalam lubang itu," aku memberitahu rekan-rekan satu timku.

"Nah, kalau soal manjat-memanjat serahkan saja padaku!" sergah Robbie, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung meraih dahan terdekat dan mengayunkan tubuhnya ke atas. Namun, tak usah menunggu waktu saat ia tergelincir dan jatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu di atas rumput.

" _Ouch_ , pohon ini tidak merestuiku," Robbie mengerang.

"Itu karena metodemu salah," kataku. "Kau harus mencari pijakan yang pas untuk naik ke atas dengan mudah."

"Ya sudah, silakan praktik sendiri kalau begitu!" ujar Robbie, nadanya terdengar sebal. Aku hanya mendengus, lalu dengan tenang meletakkan kakiku di atas sebuah tunggul yang menonjol di dekat akar. Dengan mudah, aku melompat sedikit dan meraih sebuah dahan tebal di atas kepalaku. Dengan dahan itu, aku berpegangan selagi mengangkat tubuhku untuk bertengger di atasnya. Setelah merangsek sedikit, aku bisa meraih lubang itu. Kurasakan sesuatu yang bulat dan licin di dalam, berikut gesekan kasar permukaan kertas. Kuambil telur dan petunjuk itu, kemudian turun dengan ketenangan yang sama. Robbie hanya melotot sementara Chloe menyenggolnya sambil tertawa, "Sudahlah, Robbie, makanya jangan sok pamer!"

" _Well_ , petunjuk selanjutnya," kataku sambil menyerahkan telur itu ke keranjang yang dibawa Chloe, "adalah ' _Tempat di mana semua ini bermula_.'"

"Nah, itu baru teka-teki gampang!" Robbie menjentikkan jarinya dengan seringai lebar. "Jawabannya di belakang tenda panitia, kan?"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" sahutku. Kami bertiga bersama-sama menuju lokasi yang dimaksud, lalu dengan cepat menemukan telur tersebut berada di balik tumpukan kayu bakar. Petunjuk selanjutnya yang tertera adalah ' _Hewan berkaki empat ini menjadi berkaki enam bila pergi bersama pemiliknya ke sawah, tapi tidak saat membawa seorang pangeran._ '

"Aku tahu," kata Chloe tanpa banyak berpikir. "Jawabannya pasti kuda!"

"Hng! Sepertinya kita mulai terbiasa dengan ini," kataku. "Di mana kita bisa menemukan kandang kuda?"

"Mungkin di luar area perkemahan," kata Chloe. "Kata Dad, perkemahan Willow juga tempat yang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan bersama kuda."

"Ya ampun, kenapa harus kuda?" keluh Robbie, wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau takut pada kuda?" cemoohku.

"Kau bisa memahami teka-teki rumit tapi tak bisa memahami perkataanku?" balas Robbie sambil mengangkat dagu. "Kasihan sekali kau!"

"Ayo, cepat! Telur keempat menunggu kita, lho!" kata Chloe ceria. Tak ada peraturan dilarang bertanya dalam permainan ini, jadi dengan hanya modal tampang lugu kami berhasil mendapatkan informasi kandang kuda terdekat dari salah satu panitia. Kami pun bergegas menemui seorang peternak tua yang tinggal tak jauh dari situ. Ia memiliki lima ekor kuda dengan jenis _clydesdale_ yang bagus-bagus di kandangnya, kuda yang cukup langka ditemui di daerah itu. Kuda-kuda itu sedang makan pagi. Robbie langsung berjengit seperti Scooby Doo melihat setan begitu kusuruh dia yang mengambil telur itu di kandang.

"Hei, kau bercanda, ya?!" teriaknya murka. "Tadinya kupikir kau pemimpin yang baik!"

"Ayolah, Ikan Kecil, kapan kau bisa belajar melewati seekor hiu kalau tidak pernah mencobanya sekali?" desakku.

"Enak saja kau menyamakan aku dengan ikan tolol!" marah Robbie. "Lagipula, kuda itu beda jauh dengan hiu!" Tapi toh dia melaksanakan perintahku, karena dia tidak ingin membuat kami menunggu lebih lama. Hanya saja, Robbie banyak sekali ngedumel dan berteriak saat kuda-kuda itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah penyusup asing yang merangkap jadi pencari telur diantara mereka. Aku, Chloe, dan si peternak tua menunggu di luar kandang. Muka Chloe sampai merah karena menahan tawa.

"Aku menemukannya!" Robbie mengumumkan sambil mengacungkan telur itu di atas kepalanya agar kami bisa melihatnya. Dia buru-buru lari keluar kandang saat seekor kuda mulai meringkik. Matanya mendelik padaku. "Kau puas sekarang?!"

"Bagus!" kataku. "Apa petunjuk selanjutnya?"

"' _Sebuah keranjang dengan getah kuning di dalamnya_ ,'" baca Chloe.

Kali ini, kami bersama-sama berseru, "Sarang lebah!" Kami segera berpamitan dan mengucap terima kasih pada peternak tua itu, lalu entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, baru sedikit kami berjalan, kami melihat sarang lebah yang sangat besar tergantung di atas pohon _birch_ di dekat sebuah karavan.

"Kali ini pohonnya nggak bisa dipanjat!" kata Robbie.

"Cari kayu, cepat!" kataku. Namun belum sempat kami bergerak, kami melihat sekawanan lebah mendengung menuju sarang tersebut. Aku memperhatikan bahwa lebah-lebah itu masuk bersamaan ke dalam sarang, lalu keluar membawa sebutir telur putih kebiru-biruan, sebelum terbang melintasi udara dan mendaratkan telur itu ke… tangan Connor!

"Halo, Kawan!" sapa Connor datar. Jeremy berdiri di sampingnya, nyengir dengan lebar sambil menunjukkan keranjangnya yang kini sudah setengah berisi telur.

"Ahoy!" katanya, disusul gonggongan Akamaru.

"Kalian lagi?!" geram Robbie.

"Sepertinya kami beruntung, panitia menyiapkan petunjuk dobel, tampaknya," kata Jeremy sambil mengangkat bahu. "Maaf, ya!"

"Tapi, lebah-lebah itu…" kata Chloe.

"Mereka sudah dilengkapi _chip_ khusus yang bisa mengendalikan mereka lewat _remote control_ ," jelas Connor sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam kecil dari saku jaketnya. "Hasil penemuan ayahku."

Kami menyaksikan Connor menekan tombol pada _remote_ tersebut dan lebah-lebah itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah kantong kulit yang disampirkan di pinggangnya.

"Selamat mencari di lokasi lainnya! Ayo, Connor, Akamaru!" ajak Jeremy, dan ketiganya pun pergi.

"Huh, bayangkan saja kalau Bree atau Eden ikut," kata Chloe. "Berapa telur yang mereka bisa kumpulkan?"

"Jangan menyerah gitu, dong!" kata Robbie. "Masih ada harapan, kok."

"Tapi, bagaimana?" tukas Chloe. "Telur itu kan bersama dengan petunjuknya!"

"Tidak, Chloe," kataku. "Kalian memperhatikan, tidak? Mereka hanya mengambil telurnya. Kita masih beruntung."

"Hm, benar juga," kata Robbie. "Ah! Kalau yang ini serahkan saja padaku!"

"Jangan aneh-aneh lagi!" omel Chloe. "Bagaimana kalau di dalam situ lebih banyak lebahnya?"

"Hei, mustahil menaruh telur di dalam sarang yang berisi lebah sungguhan," kata Robbie. Aku kali ini setuju padanya. Lalu, sebelum ada yang bertanya lagi, Robbie memungut sebuti kerikil diantara rumput. Dilemparkannya kerikil tersebut, pas mengenai sarang lebah. Sarang lebah itu pecah berkeping-keping, karena memang sarang itu kosong. Di dalamnya, kuambil secarik kertas.

"Petunjuk selanjutnya," kataku, "adalah…" kata-kataku terpotong. Dari balik akar pohon _birch_ , kulihat seekor ular berwarna kehijauan muncul. Matanya yang segaris seperti mata kucing menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku tahu siapa ular itu. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa malam yang lalu. Hanya saja, jika waktu itu ekspresinya begitu persuasif, kali ini dia kelihatan seperti mengancam. Sebuah suara, dingin seperti es, membuat tengkukku merinding. _Suara itu_! _Suaranya_!

" _Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Anakku_ ," desisnya. " _Berikan jawabanmu_!"

Tidak! Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!

" _Kau tahu kau masih menyimpan perasaan dan kebencian pada kakakmu, bukan_?" ulang suara itu. " _Ayolah, beri aku jawaban_."

"Tidak! Tidak sekarang!"

"McFadden! McFadden! Oi!"

Kurasakan Robbie mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Suara itu langsung lenyap dan kesadaranku kembali. Muka kedua rekan setimku tampak kebingungan dan heran.

"Apanya yang tidak sekarang?" tanya Chloe sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Hng, ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku cepat-cepat. "Nah, petunjuknya cukup mudah: ' _Yang terbakar duluan, tapi mati belakangan._ '"

"Memang mudah! Bara api unggun jawabannya!" kata Robbie segera.

"Kita harus menemukannya sebelum keduluan yang lain, ayo!" kataku. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Chloe menggenggam lengan kiriku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lihat," bisiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku sambil memalingkan wajah. Chloe hanya terdiam. Namun, dalam kepalaku, lagi-lagi suara itu berdengung seperti gema yang bersahut-sahutan. Kata-katanya semakin jelas terdengar.

" _Aku menunggumu, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu menunggumu_."

Apa itu yang dikatakannya? _Sasuke_? Apakah yang dimaksud adalah _aku_?

"Ketemu!" teriakan Robbie terdengar saat ia menarik keluar telur bernoda jelaga dari balik tumpukan bara api. Salah satu alasan yang bagus untuk tidak membereskan api unggun sebelum perkemahan selesai. Di dekat tenda anak-anak Hazeland, muncul kepala Daryl dan rekan-rekan setimnya.

"Oi, kalian bertiga!" sapa Daryl pada kami. "Sudah ketemu telur berapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!" kata Robbie bangga. "Tuh!"

"Wah, kalau begitu kita seri!" ujar Doug sambil menyodorkan keranjang telur ke arah kami. "Selamat berjuang, ya!"

"Iya, selamat berjuang, ya!" sambung Nicola, lalu menambahkan sebelum pergi, "Terutama kau, Callan." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Kudengar Chloe mendengus kesal.

"Hei, hei, petunjuk selanjutnya!" Robbie mengingatkan. "Lagi-lagi teka-teki yang gampang! Betapa beruntungnya kita! Dengar, deh, ' _Tanpanya, kalian takkan terlindung dari panas dan hujan. Seperti roti tawar dengan empat roda._ '"

"Karavan-karavan itu! _Yeah_!" Chloe bersorak. "Oh, wow, permainan ini semakin mengasyikkan saja! Benar, kan?" dia menatapku sambil nyengir.

Tiba-tiba, kami mendengar sebuah suara letupan lain. Asalnya tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Letupan itu bergitu keras dan membuat tanah sedikit bergetar. Belum pulih dari kekagetan, bunyi sirine terdengar begitu keras dari alat pengeras suara. Tak salah lagi, itu alarm penanda waktu.

"Tak mungkin, waktunya tinggal setengah jam!" kataku.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" kata Robbie. "Masih banyak petunjuk yang lain!"

Setelah menemukan telur di bawah ban karavan, kami segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud petunjuk tersebut: ' _Bukan rembulan tapi bercahaya kalau malam_.' Kami menemukan telur dan petunjuk lainnya di dalam sebuah lampu minyak. Pikiran kami seperti berpacu dengan waktu. Telur-telur selanjutnya ditemukan di tempat-tempat tak terduga lainnya, seperti bawah _dashboard_ salah satu karavan, di balik jaket seorang penjaga Sandcastle, di dalam keranjang rumput seorang petani, di dalam sebuah kubangan air, dan yang paling aneh di bawah tempat duduk seorang anak Stone Towers yang tengah beristirahat bersama timnya. Sampai total ada dua belas telur yang kami kumpulkan, sementara kami menuju petunjuk selanjutnya yang baru kami temukan di belakang tumpukan kaleng sarden.

"Baiklah," engahku sambil membaca, "petunjuk kali ini sangat singkat. Bunyinya ' _Bree_.'"

"Itu nama teman kita!" kata Robbie.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Chloe.

"Ya," jawabku. "Nggak ada keterangan lain."

"Masa sih mereka meninggalkan petunjuk nggak jelas begini?" kata Robbie.

"Mungkin maksudnya kita harus mencari tahu makna kata ' _Bree_ ,'" ujarku.

"Hm, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar artinya di suatu tempat!" kata Chloe sambil berpikir. "Aduh… di mana, ya? Di dalam sebuah novel yang pernah kubaca sewaktu Mr Grace memberi kita tugas resensi… tepatnya waktu kita kelas dua! Makna kata itu…"

Mata Chloe terarah pada gundukan tanah di sebelah timur, tak jauh dari lokasi tenda putri Leaf High.

" _Bukit_!" seru Chloe bersemangat. "Ya, aku ingat sekarang! Jawabannya bukit!"

"SIKAAAATTT!" teriak Robbie sambil berlari mendahuluiku. Namun, baru sampai kami di kaki bukit, kami melihat ada dua tim dari arah berlawanan yang juga menuju ke bukit. Jumlah telur mereka, menurut penglihatanku, sama dengan kami—yakni dua belas. Satunya tim Everett sedangkan yang lain adalah tim Northern Cloud yang beranggotakan si gadis berkulit gelap. "Wow, kebetulan sekali, kan, Karui?" celetuk salah satu teman gadis berkulit gelap itu pada teman wanitanya. "Kita punya saingan dari sekolah berbeda."

Everett mengawasi kami lurus-lurus melalui matanya yang berlingkar hitam. Kedua saudaranya malah menatap anak-anak Northern Cloud dengan pandangan yang sama awasnya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga," bisikku pada Robbie dan Chloe. "Kita naik! Satu… dua… tiga!"

Begitu tim kami berlari, kedua tim lain ikut berlari. Namun, baru saja tanganku mulai menyambar telur, tangan Alexander menamparnya. Untung saja Robbie menjegal kakinya sehingga telur itu kembali tergelincir dari tangannya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, tinju Karui mengincar wajah Robbie, tapi untungnya Robbie segera menghindar. Everett yang sudah lebih dahulu tersungkur bersiap meraih telur dari tangan Robbie, namun gencetan anak laki-laki Northern Cloud melumpuhkannya. Robbie pun berguling-guling bersama telur itu ke bawah bukit.

"Cepat! Rebut!" raung Alexander.

" _Tidak secepat itu_!" balas Karui.

"ROBBIE, LARI!" aku berteriak selagi menahan anak Northern Cloud yang menginjak Everett. Ia berhasil membuatku jatuh tersungkur, tapi aku sempat melihat Robbie bangkit lalu lari pontang-panting membawa telur itu. Tim Everett dan tim Karui mengejarnya dari belakang, tapi Robbie terus berlari. Untunglah saat itu, alarm berbunyi.

"WAKTU HABIS!" suara Shane terdengar dari pengeras suara. "SEMUA TIM HARAP BERKUMPUL DI DEKAT API UNGGUN SEKARANG!"

Robbie melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil menyambutku dan Chloe. "BERHASIL! TIM 7 BERHASIL! KITA BERHASIL MELINDUNGI TELURNYA!"

Ekspresi kecewa tergambar di wajah tim Karui dan tim Everett. Sementara itu, tim-tim yang lain berkumpul dalam raut wajah yang berlainan. Bahkan, ada tim yang hanya bisa menemukan tiga telur. Aku dalam hati cukup bersyukur karena kami sempat menemukan tiga belas, sehingga tidak memalukan.

"Baik, serahkan keranjang-keranjang kalian di sekitar lingkaran api," perintah Shane. "Kami akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya."

Selagi menunggu, tim kami mengistirahatkan diri dengan rebah di atas rumput. Tim Ryan datang paling akhir di saat semuanya sudah mengumpulkan telur. Muka Derrick tampak pucat karena kelelahan.

"Yah, tadi itu cukup jauh!" katanya pada Ryan, yang bahkan tidak kelihatan capek sama sekali. "Sembilan telur itu belum memuaskan!"

"Jangan lengah!" sergah Ryan sembari meninju punggung Derrick. "Yang penting adalah petualangannya, Kawan! _Petualangan_!"

"Untung saja si alis tebal itu dapat telur lebih sedikit dari kita," kata Robbie padaku.

Aku mengangkat bahu dengan tanda setuju. Shane dan rekan-rekannya sepertinya sudah selesai menghitung telur. Shane lalu mengumumkan, "Pemenang dari permainan ini adalah Tim 10 dari Leaf High! Selamat! Dengan jumlah telur sebanyak tiga puluh butir!"

"Tim Jeremy? Wow, aku tercengang," kata Robbie datar.

Jeremy, Connor, dan Akamaru maju ke depan untuk menerima lencana perunggu. Tim-tim yang lain tampaknya juga tidak terima.

"Curang! Mereka mengandalkan anjing sebagai pencari jejak!" teriak Karui memanas-manasi.

"Ya, benar! Curang!" suara mengiyakan dari tim-tim lain.

"Hei, tak ada peraturan soal itu!" Jeremy membela diri. "Sudah, terima saja dengan sportif!"

"Maaf, Tuan Muda," kata Shane dengan nada skeptis. "Kau memasukkan anjingmu dalam tim?"

"Bukankah itu tidak dilarang?" kata Jeremy berkeras.

"Memang tidak dilarang," kata Shane, melipat tangannya di dada, "tapi mari kulihat berapa petunjuk yang berhasil kau kumpulkan, apakah sebanding dengan jumlah telurnya?"

Aku memandang kedua rekan setimku, dan kedua-duanya merefleksikan kelegaan yang sama. Jeremy tampak tertantang.

"Baiklah! Connor, keluarkan teka-tekinya!"

Shane menyuruh Jeremy dan Connor menghitung satu per satu. Ternyata, jumlah petunjuk mereka kurang sepuluh dari jumlah telur. Semua anak langsung ramai.

" _Boooo_! Curang! _BOOOOO_!" teriak mereka.

"Maaf sekali, Tuan Muda," kata Shane tegas. "Kau dan timmu tidak berhak mendapatkan lencana perunggu ini. Karena kalian tidak mencarinya dengan keringat sendiri!"

Akamaru menyalak. Jeremy langsung protes, "Tapi, itu tidak adil! Petunjuk-petunjuk itu kan tidak wajib dibawa!"

"Tetap saja, semuanya sudah jelas," kata Shane. "Lencana ini berhak diberikan pada pemenang kedua, yang dengan susah payah memperjuangkan telur yang telah mereka temukan, yakni…"

Semuanya tegang, menunggu pengumuman.

"…dengan jumlah telur sebanyak…"

Keringat semua anak mulai bercucuran.

"… LIMA BELAS! YAKNI TIM EVERETT DARI SANDCASTLE!"

Apa?! Aku tersentak. Bukannya jumlah telur mereka tadi dua belas? Ketika tim Everett maju, anak-anak Sandcastle memberi mereka aplaus untuk mengapresiasi. Begitu juga dengan tim-tim lainnya. Tapi aku masih merasa dongkol, dan bertanya-tanya dari mana kedua telur yang lain disembunyikan?

"Brilian sekali! Mereka menyimpan telurnya di dalam kantong baju untuk menjebak lawan!" Daryl berkata keras-keras sambil menguap. Saat itu adalah jam istirahat. Semua peserta diperbolehkan membersihkan diri atau bersantai sebelum waktu makan siang di depan tenda masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu!" kata Derrick, melepas ikat kepala dari rambut panjangnya lalu mengibaskannya ke udara bebas.

"Nah, kurasa Miss Jovovich benar soal jangan membawa anjing ke perkemahan, Jeremy!" celoteh Doug sambil membuka sebungkus keripik kentang. "Bikin curiga orang banyak!"

"Diam, ah!" kata Jeremy gusar, mukanya semerah tato taring yang menghiasi pipinya. "Kemenanganku sudah dirampas oleh bocah-bocah tua Sandcastle itu!"

"Kau pikir kami tidak?!" balas Robbie yang sudah tak tahan, mencengkeram kerah Jeremy kuat-kuat. "Sudah curang masih saja bicara soal kemenangan! Bikin malu Leaf High, tahu!"

"Sudah, sudah, lupakan saja soal permainan tadi! Namanya juga permainan!" Daryl melerai. "Menang atau kalah, ambil sisi positifnya saja."

"Omong-omong," kata Doug, mengalihkan perhatian, "kalian ingat bunyi ledakan tadi? Berasal dari mana, sih, itu?"

"Hm, sepertinya keributan di tenda panitia menjelaskannya," kata Ryan. Aku menolehkan kepala. Tampak para penjaga menyeret seorang pria bertubuh besar yang mengenakan pakaian ala pemancing. Pria itu mukanya dibungkus oleh kantong hitam dan dicampakkan ke tenda dengan keras oleh para penjaga.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa muka pembuat onar itu," kata Robbie. Setelah melepaskan Jeremy, ia berlari ke arah tenda panitia tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei, Robbie! Gila kau!" panggilku, tapi Robbie tidak mendengarkan.

Aku hanya mendengus lalu membiarkan kaki dan tenagaku yang kembali pulih unuk mengejarnya. Bagaimanapun, kalau dia sampai bikin gara-gara, aku yang akan disalahkan karena aku ketua tim. Robbie tengah mengintip di salah satu lubang udara tenda. Aku baru akan memperingatkannya ketika berhenti untuk mengamati kejadian di dalam tenda. Panitia, termasuk Joe dan Shane, serta para guru pendamping dan kepala sekolah mengitari pria besar itu, yang didudukkan di sebuah kursi plastik. Dari _badge_ yang mereka kenakan, aku bisa mengenali dari mana masing-masing kepala sekolah itu. Seorang kepala sekolah wanita berambut merah dari Hazeland, seorang pria cebol berambut putih dari Stone Towers, Mr Wormwood sendiri, dan dari Northern Cloud adalah pria gagah berkulit gelap yang hampir cocok jika menjadi ayah Karui. Dia kelihatan seperti mantan pegulat. Begitu kantong penutup kepalanya dibuka, tampaklah bahwa pria yang dipergoki itu juga berkulit gelap dengan rambut lurus pirang platinum. Kepala sekolah Northern Cloud-lah yang pertama bereaksi.

"BEE! JADI SEBENARNYA KAU?" suaranya yang besar bergaung. Pria berseragam pemancing itu hanya mengeluh.

"Ya, ini memang aku, Saudaraku," katanya, gaya bicaranya sangat berlagu. "Aku di sini menangkap bajing, tapi sepertinya malah kena trenggiling." Semua orang di dalam tenda kini ganti menghadap kepala sekolah Cloud.

"Dia… saudara Anda?" tanya Shane dengan muka sangsi.

"Saudara angkat, sebenarnya," sahut kepala sekolah Cloud. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia juga berkemah di sini."

"Oh, jadi Anda yang menyebabkan letupan itu, _Sir_?" kata Shane kepada pria asing itu.

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?" kata pria itu.

"Bodoh kau, Bee! Menembak dengan senapan pagi-pagi! Lagipula, mustahil kau bisa menangkap bajing dengan cara seperti itu!" marah kepala sekolah Cloud. "Dan trenggiling?! Omong kosong!"

Pria bernama Bee itu mendesah, "Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu ketenangan, lain kali takkan kuulangi. Tapi apabila kalian berkenan, izinkan aku pergi dari sini."

"Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan, _Sir_ ," kata kepala sekolah Towers. "Butuh lebih dari sekedar janji untuk membiarkanmu pergi."

"Memang semua pria butuh kesenangan," sambung kepala sekolah Hazeland sembari mengibaskan rambut merahnya. "Tapi ada kalanya kau harus belajar menghargai ketenangan perkemahan orang, Tuan yang baik."

"Baiklah, aku akui saja, sebenarnya aku kemari bukan untuk menangkap bajing belaka," kata Bee sambil merapatkan duduknya. "Kalian lihat pakaianku? Oh, ya, bukan pakaian pemburu! Aku melihat ada penyusup tak jauh dari hutan sana, makanya kuputuskan untuk meledakkan saja."

"Penyusup?" Miss Jovovich-lah yang giliran bicara. "Apa maksudmu penyusup?"

"Oh, kau tahu seperti apa mereka," kata Bee. "Bandel sekali, ya… bandel sekali! Ada lebih dari satu! Aku naik pohon untuk mengamati, ternyata mereka malah lari! Mereka mengincar—ya—mereka mengincar murid-murid _mu_." Bee menganggukkan kepala pada Miss Jovovich dengan singkat.

Miss Jovovich tampak _shock_ , sementara itu salah satu penjaga menyadari keberadaanku dan Robbie, dan langsung berseru, "Hei, siapa di sana?!"

"Sembunyi!" bisikku pada Robbie. Kami cepat-cepat memutar ke balik tenda, sehingga penjaga itu hanya mendapati tempat berdiri kami yang tadi kosong. Lega sekali. Untung saja tidak ketahuan.

"Ayo, buruan pergi dari sini!" kataku pada Robbie, yang langsung setuju. Tapi baru saja kami mau melangkahkan kaki, kerah jaket kami ditahan dari belakang oleh orang yang berkata, "Ohoho! Tak secepat itu, James Bond!"

Kami berdua menoleh dengan kaget.

" _Mr Grace_?!"

"Ssssshhh!" Guru pendamping kami itu memberi isyarat diam. "Pelan-pelan ngomongnya!"

"Maaf, Mr Grace, kami memang menguping, tapi jangan bilang-bilang, ya!" mohon Robbie.

"Tak masalah, kalian kumaafkan," kata Mr Grace. "Ingin tahu itu boleh, tapi gaya kalian malah seperti penyusup yang sesungguhnya."

"Yah, memangnya penyusup yang dimaksud Bee—orang yang diinterogasi di dalam—bisa masuk area perkemahan ini dengan mudah? Bukannya ada banyak penjaga, ya?" kataku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Mr Grace. "Ini seperti peringatan, tapi sudahlah—kalian berdua silakan siap-siap untuk makan siang. Aku yakin kalian pasti lapar, kan? Tenang saja, rahasia kalian aman bersamaku."

Setelah berkata demikian, Mr Grace meninggalkan kami berdua, lalu kami sama-sama berjalan kembali ke tenda.

"Menurutmu apakah penyusup itu orang yang sama dengan yang dilihat Chloe?" tanyaku pada Robbie.

"Eh, ya mana kutahu!" sahut Robbie sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala, gestur khasnya kalau sedang malas atau tidak peduli. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau jadi tertarik, sih?"

Gaya bicara Robbie terdengar biasa, tapi dari caranya ngomong tanpa menatapku, entah kenapa aku tidak yakin bahwa dia sama sekali tidak curiga. Jadi, aku membalas, "Yah, menurutmu berapa orang sih yang terang-terangan ngomong pada seorang kepala sekolah bahwa murid-muridnya dalam bahaya?"

"Jangan sok jadi detektif, deh!" kata Robbie. "Kita tidak tahu apakah Mr Bee mengarang-ngarang cerita atau tidak."

"Ah, tadinya aku mau bilang bahwa justru _kau_ yang sok-sokan jadi detektif!" kataku. "Siapa duluan yang mau mencari tahu ke tenda panitia?"

"Huffff, bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja hal ini?" kata Robbie. "Aku capek kalau ngomongin hal-hal yang di luar keadaan normal."

Tiba-tiba, bunyi sirine terdengar. Waktu makan siang sudah tiba.

"Lihat, kan?" kata Robbie. "Makan siang! Itu baru keadaan normal."

Aku memperlambat tempo jalanku menuju tenda. Robbie berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangannya masih terlipat di belakang kepala. Aku mendesah kuat-kuat.

Apakah pertemuanku dengan ular tadi juga merupakan hal _normal_?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Outro: Halo! Kalian sudah selesai membaca, kan? Nah, waktunya menepati janjiku. Inilah daftar arti nama tokoh-tokoh yang lain beserta artinya. Yoshah!

Katherine: nama kepala sekolah Leaf High ini berarti ' _pure_ ' atau ' _clear_.'

Horatio: kalian sudah tahu bukan arti namanya kalau membaca di chapter sebelumnya, kan? Hehehe… Tapi, masalah siapa sesungguhnya karakter ini masih harus menunggu. :p

Jonathan: artinya 'Tuhan telah memberikan.' Hm, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ada Iruka di kehidupan Naruto. :p

George: ehm, artinya cukup unik, yakni 'petani' dalam bahasa Yunani. Aduh, tapi bukan berarti aku merendahkan ayahnya Sakura, ya! Hehehe…

Rachel: tak ada arti spesifik dalam nama ini, kecuali bahwa nama Rachel adalah nama istri Jacob alias Yakub, seorang Nabi. Artinya secara literal adalah ' _ewe_ ,' yang merupakan salah satu jenis domba. Hm, kalau dipiki-pikir cocok dengan George, bukan? Hehehe…

Oliver: Minato adalah karakter yang cinta damai, jadi cocoklah jika namanya diartikan sebagai ' _olive tree_ ' atau pohon zaitun yang memiliki arti perdamaian.

Guinevere: nama ini cukup terkenal di legenda Raja Arthur, yakni nama permaisuri sang tokoh utama, Arthur Pendragon. Artinya adalah ' _the fair one_.'

Ronan: nama _counterpart_ Fugaku Uchiha ini berari 'anjing laut kecil' dalam bahasa Irlandia kuno.

Michelle: nama _counterpart_ Mikoto Uchiha ini adalah versi wanita dari nama Michael, yaitu nama seorang malaikat yang juga dikenal sebagai Mikail. Aku selalu membayangkan Mikoto sebagai malaikat yang menyayangi klan putranya.

Joseph: nama _counterpart_ Orochimaru ini artinya 'semoga Tuhan meningkatkan.' Hm, meningkatkan kekuatanmu, mungkin? Hehehe…

Thomas: sama seperti Mr Grace, nama Thomas Hyde juga berart 'kembaran.'

Jadi, kurasa cukup segitu saja, ya, tentang nama-nama ini. Kalau ada pertanyaan lainnya silakan PM yaaaa… hehehe…


	37. Chapter 36

**Intro: Pernah membayangkan rasanya jadi tokoh fantasi? That's what I'm thinking when I searched informations about Epping Forest. Tapi, dalam kisah ini, Epping Forest menjadi salah satu setting yang crucial. Seperti apa? Enjoy this chapter! - author**

 **PART T** **HIRTY-SIX**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana acara setelah makan siang berlangsung. Aku tidak mau repot-repot menceritakannya. Karena pertama, aku terlalu lelah untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kedua, aku merasa kerja timku cukup mengecewakan. Hah? Apa? Kalian ingin tahu mengapa aku menganggap kerja timku tidak memuaskan?

Baiklah, jadi permainan di pagi hari yang dibilang Shane 'adu ketangkasan' padahal sebenarnya melatih otak berpikir _absurd_ itu tidak apa-apanya dengan permainan yang kami lakukan pada siang hari setelah makan siang. Ya, benar. Itulah yang dinamakan _outbond_ dalam beberapa istilah. Kami _full_ beradu fisik antar tim, tanpa keterlibatan guru pendamping kecuali sebagai penyemangat. Masing-masing tim dari masing-masing sekolah diberi undian dengan siapa kami akan bertanding dalam pos-pos yang sudah disiapkan. Pos-pos itu dijaga oleh panitia. Kami harus menyelesaikan permainan dalam pos-pos tersebut dan pemenangnya akan mendapatkan medali perunggu. Menurutku, semuanya berjalan lancar ketika timku memenangkan permainan estafet dalam suatu pos yang dijaga Joe melawan tim dari Stone Towers, atau saat kami berhasil menangkap bebek putih bercorak hitam melawan tim dari Hazeland, walaupun akhirnya kami menyerah dalam permainan lompat batu melawan tim dari Northern Cloud. Artinya, tinggal satu kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan pedali perunggu ketiga dan meng- _upgrade_ -nya menjadi medali perak. Namun, semua berubah saat kami mendapat kertas yang menyatakan bahwa kami—lagi-lagi—harus menghadapi tim Everett dalam permainan memperebutkan bola emas.

Sebetulnya, permainan itu sederhana. Kami harus mempertahankan bola emas yang kami miliki, jangan sampai lawan mengambilnya untuk melengkapi bola emasnya. Syukur-syukur kalau kami bisa menembak lawan dengan bom air—yang baunya seperti sigung diperas—sekaligus mengambil bola emasnya. Dengan demikian, 'perang air' dalam rangka melindungi harta berharga kami itu telah merubah kami menjadi seonggok manusia yang baru diangkat dari pembuangan sampah. Callan telah menyusun strategi pertahanan kami sebaik mungkin. Dia menyuruhku menjadi tameng Chloe sementara dia menyerang dari belakang. Tapi rupanya, tim Everett—yang ketuanya jelas si setan merah itu—punya rencana lebih licik. Dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan kami, dia menyuruh anggota timnya berbalik mendesak Callan. Akibatnya, terjadi perubahan rencana mendadak. Dan karena itu, kami kehilangan satu bola emas kami. Tak mampu kami membalikkan keadaan hingga peluit panitia berbunyi. Dan itu sekaligus mengakhiri rangkaian empat permainan yang kami laksanakan. Sementara tim Everett ber- _high five_ merayakan keberhasilan mendapatkan medali perak, tim kami terduduk di rumput; lemas, kecewa, dan berbau sigung. Sampai saat kami mengadu pada Mr Grace, ia hanya menepuk bahu kami satu per satu dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. Ingat, ini hanya permainan. Kalau kalian selalu bersikap sportif dalam permainan apapun, itu sudah lebih dari sekedar pemenang."

"Tapi, dari Leaf High belum ada yang meraih medali apapun, Mr Grace," keluhku. "Dua perunggu tak ada apa-apanya dengan satu medali perak."

"Kalau kalian terus berkata seperti itu," kata Mr Grace, "kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Kerjasama kalian cukup memuaskan, kok. Kalian malah terlihat seperti tiga sahabat daripada sekedar tim sekarang."

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat hatiku mencelos. Aku melihat wajah kotor Chloe terangkat menatap mata Mr Grace dengan perasaan yang sama. Sementara Callan, meskipun dia tetap diam tanpa ekspresi, dia mengedipkan mata sekali seraya mengangguk. Memang benar. Perkemahan ini telah mengubah ikatan diantara kami bertiga—lebih lagi antara aku dan Callan. Aku sampai lupa berapa lama kami saling beradu mulut, saling mengejek, dan berkelahi sampai kami mencapai kerjasama tim. Perasaan baru tadi pagi kekompakan kami diuji dalam pencarian telur.

Malam harinya, panitia mengadakan pesta api unggun lagi. Di pesta itu, kami dibebaskan boleh berbuat apa saja. Alexander, saudara Everett, menampilkan pertunjukan boneka kayu bikinannya sendiri di tengah-tengah keremangan cahaya api. Anak-anak yang lain menikmatinya. Yang amat mengejutkan adalah Doug, setelah insiden pengejekan itu, dia ternyata sudah memaafkan anak-anak Cloud. Dia memainkan lagu kepahlawanan Celtic yang merdu lewat alat musik tiupnya. Iramanya syahdu tapi juga membuat kaki gatal ingin menari. Jeremy dan Akamaru juga memamerkan kebolehan mereka. Anak-anak perempuan dari sekolah lain pun berebut ingin menyalami Akamaru. Pendek kata, anjing itu mendadak jadi populer. Kehangatan tercipta dalam lingkaran api unggun. Tapi, hanya aku dan Callan yang tak mau memaksakan diri bergabung, meskipun Chloe terus menerus mendesak.

"Ayolah, kalian jangan terlalu mengambil hati semua ini," katanya. "Ingat, lho, semua ini hanya permainan."

"Memang hanya permainan," akhirnya Callan angkat bicara, "tapi tetap saja, mau permainan atau tidak, nafsu seseorang untuk meraih kemenangan selalu ada. Dan nafsu itu kelihatan sekali di mata anak-anak Sandcastle itu."

Mendengarnya, aku jadi mengidentifikasikan perkataan Callan sebagai manifestasi perkataan Bree. Anak perempuan itu memang selalu curiga dengan Everett dan saudara-saudaranya, karena mereka juga memiliki keterkaitan dengan Mr Wormwood—kemungkinan terlibat dalam permainan kotor Mr D juga—dan bagiku itu sama sekali tidak aneh. Tapi kalau Callan yang curiga, itu baru namanya aneh.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak mau," kata Chloe. "Aku akan ke sana dan bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain."

"Nikmati pertunjukannya!" kataku saat Chloe berjalan meninggalkan kami menuju lingkaran api. Kini, pertunjukan sudah berubah menjadi sumber cerita horor. Aku menguap lebar-lebar, tapi Callan kelihatan belum atau sama sekali tidak lelah.

"Hei," aku memanggilnya, "kalau kau masih di luar, bilang pada yang lain kalau mereka balik ke tenda, aku sudah tidur duluan. Oke?"

Callan tidak menjawab. Entah dia mendengarku atau tidak. Yah, sekalipun kami sudah akrab seperti sahabat, tetap saja ada sifatnya yang mengganjal. Ini salah satunya. Jadi, aku hanya mengangkat bahu lalu masuk ke tenda. Kutarik keluar _sleeping bag_ -ku karena udara malam itu cukup dingin. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi pikiranku tidak bisa diam. Satu jam berlalu. Acara api unggun belum berakhir juga. Callan juga masih di luar tenda. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata untuk malam ini. Dengan begitu memaksa.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan bahwa aku ingin buang air kecil. Sewaktu aku bangun, suasana sudah gelap gulita. Tak ada lagi cahaya remang-remang api unggun yang menjangkau bagian luar tenda. Aku juga melihat anak-anak laki-laki bergelimpangan di dalam tenda seperti sarden dijemur, termasuk Callan. Masing-masing dalam posisi tidur yang berbeda. Jeremy adalah yang paling parah. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar, mendengkur seperti kerbau. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar tenda, memakai sepatu dalam diam. Sewaktu melakukannya, aku melirik sedikit arloji Daryl menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Hm, berarti tadi aku berhasil tidur? Mungkin. Meski demikian, kepalaku pusing sekali.

Di depan tenda, Akamaru juga mendengkur dengan nyenyak. Telinganya sedikit bergerak-gerak tapi matanya tetap terpejam. Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi mengejar tukang pos? Hanya Jeremy yang tahu. Sekarang, tinggal mengandalkan kakiku yang masih sempoyongan untuk mencari tempat aman untuk buang air kecil. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di kamar mandi dekat hutan?

Bintang-bintang di langit cukup membantuku mencari jalan. Akhirnya, seusai buang air kecil, aku bersiap kembali ke tenda saat suara gemerisik di belakang mengagetkanku.

Datangnya dari belakang kamar mandi. Aku menajamkan mata dan telinga secara spontan. Suara gemerisik itu datang lagi. Apakah itu si penyusup? Aku mengendap-endap ke belakang kamar mandi dengan kuda-kuda karate. _Dia takkan bisa lolos lagi sekarang_ , batinku. _Aku akan menangkapnya kali ini, lalu mengadukannya pada panitia_.

" _KENA KAU_!" aku menerjang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada tumpukan kayu dan tambang yang teronggok tak terpakai. Ah, tapi pembuat suara itu pasti sudah kabur sekarang! Aku memutuskan kembali saja daripada berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Baru satu langkah, suara gemerisik yang sama kembali terdengar. Rupanya kali ini berasal dari kumpulan pepohonan di hutan. Aku teringat sewaktu Chloe bertemu dengan orang misterius yang mengejarnya di hutan. Apakah itu orang yang sama—yang berjalan di hutan dengan berisik untuk mengintai perkemahan? Pertanyaan terus menghujam kepalaku. Ugh, mau bagaimana lagi? Naluri mata-mataku telah kembali seperti sediakala. Sebetulnya, aku tidak takut, tapi aku cemas kalau-kalau menemukan sesuatu yang tidak enak dilihat—seperti mayat Kolonel Finchler. Aku menoleh sedikit ke arah perkemahan, kemudian membulatkan tekad. Aku ingin tahu betul siapa yang membuat suara itu.

Memang bodoh kalau pergi keluar perkemahan tanpa membawa senter. Dan aku bisa dibilang bodoh karena melakukannya saat itu. Aku hanya mengandalkan cahaya bintang di langit dan pendengaran untuk melacak si penyusup. Suara gemerisik berubah menjadi lebih keras. Mungkin si penyusup itu sedang berlari panik sekarang. Aku juga mempercepat langkah.

Melewati lorong demi lorong yang dibuat pohon-pohon, melompati akar yang mencuat, dan terus berlari. Si penyusup itu rupanya memimpinku ke sebuah pondok tua di tengah hutan. Pondok yang begitu tua sampai-sampai bisa terbakar dalam sekali percobaan. Aku mengawasi sosok bermantel hitam itu berhenti di depan pondok, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sejenak kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Sebuah suluh. Kalian tahu kegunaan suluh itu, kan? Itu, lho, yang suka digunakan di film-film bertema _survivor_ untuk mencari bantuan lewat sinyal SOS, dan biasanya berwarna merah. Sosok itu mengangkat tinggi suluh ke atas kepalanya. Aku merapatkan persembunyianku di balik pohon terdekat. Siapa yang dia panggil?

Suara berderak yang lebih berat terdengar dari kejauhan. Suasana begitu sunyi, bahkan tak ada jangkrik yang berbunyi. Aku melihat sosok lain berjalan mendekati pondok, begitu pelan tapi juga cepat di saat bersamaan. Cahaya begitu minim. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi begitu sisa-sisa suluh menerangi wajahnya, aku bisa melihatnya sekilas. Dia adalah Mr Wormwood.

"Kau sudah siapkan semuanya?" Mr Wormwood bertanya dengan suara pelan pada sosok misterius itu. Sosok itu mengangguk singkat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Mr Wormwood.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa imbalanmu," kata Mr Wormwood sambil merogoh sakunya. Diberikannya sebuah amplop putih kepada sosok misterius itu. Kemudian, sosok misterius itu memberi isyarat pada Mr Wormwood untuk mendekat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mr Wormwood.

Orang Sandcastle itu tersentak. "Apa?! Ada orang lain di hutan ini?" Aku menelan ludah. Habislah riwayatku. Sosok misterius itu ternyata tahu bahwa aku mengikutinya. Aku semakin merapatkan diri ke pohon. Berdoa Mr Wormwood tidak akan mengecek keberadaanku dari pohon ke pohon.

Oh, tidak, doaku tidak berhasil. Dia sudah mulai mengecek sekarang. Berbekal senter kecil di sela-sela jemarinya yang bengkok. Aku semakin panik. Harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Keluar kau!" teriak Mr Wormwood. Dia kini semakin mendekat. Bisa kudengar langkah kakinya menggesek dedaunan yang gugur di tanah. Semakin mendekat.

Dia sampai di pohon tempat aku bersembunyi dan mengintip ke baliknya.

Tak ada siapapun yang dia temukan.

Beruntung sekali, bukan? Pohon yang kugunakan sebagai tempat sembunyi memiliki batang yang cukup kokoh. Untung aku ingat metode memanjat pohon-nya Callan di saat kepepet begini. Jadi, saat Mr Wormwood datang untuk mengecek, aku sudah naik ke atas pohon dan meringkuk diantara dahan yang gelap. Mr Wormwood takkan berpikir untuk mendongak. Kuawasi cahaya senter terpantul di permukaan kepalanya yang licin. Dia berbalik pada rekannya yang misterius untuk melaporkan.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa," katanya. "Mungkin dia sudah pergi. Kau juga boleh pergi sekarang."

Sosok misterius itu mengangguk singkat, lalu melangkah pergi. Ia menghilang di kedalaman hutan. Sementara Mr Wormwood juga berbalik menuju perkemahan. Aku menunggu sampai dia benar-benar jauh, lalu turun dari atas pohon dengan perlahan-lahan.

Bagus, Robbie Uzumaki! Aku menyoraki diriku sendiri. Sekarang jelas bahwa pengkhianatan ini telah memiliki ekor!

Aku kembali ke tenda dan tidur tak lama kemudian.

Tapi, tiba-tiba, aku terbangun oleh suara sirine dari luar tenda.

"WAKTUNYA BANGUN, SAUDARA SEPERKEMAHAN! WAKTUNYA SARAPAN DAN BERSINAR!"

Itu suara Shane. Aku menggeliat dengan malas di dalam _sleeping bag_ -ku. Sebagian anak laki-laki Leaf High sudah bangun, dan diantaranya yang paling bersemangat adalah Ryan.

"Ayo, _Pal_ , segera cuci muka dan lanjut ke misi selanjutnya!" dia berteriak kencang-kencang.

"Misi, eh?" kata Derrick setengah menguap. "Kau bercanda, ya?" Cukup mengherankan melihat rambut panjang Derrick sama sekali tidak kelihatan berantakan sehabis bangun tidur.

Kepala Jeremy muncul dari pintu belakang tenda dan berteriak, "AHOY! AYO, BANGUN! BANGUN! KALIAN MELEWATKAN BANYAK HAL!" Akamaru menyusulnya sambil menyalak mengiyakan, "GUK! GUK!"

"Ya ampun, kau dari mana saja?" tanyaku pada Jeremy.

"Jalan-jalan dengan Akamaru," sahut anak penggemar anjing itu, agak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. "Memangnya aku seperti kalian, para pemalas?"

"Jeremy benar, mana nih semangatnya anak-anak Leaf High?" kata Ryan lagi. "Ayolah, siapa yang nggak mau sarapan dan memulai hari baru di perkemahan?"

"Sarapan?!" mendadak Doug terbangun dengan mata mendelik. "Tidur membuatku sangat lapar! Ayo, ayo, aku sudah tak sabar akan sarapan!"

"Bukannya kau sudah makan banyak jagung bakar, ya, semalam?" kata Daryl sambil melemaskan badannya.

"Energiku terbawa saat aku bermimpi, Kawan!" kata Doug. "Kalian seperti tak mengerti diriku saja!"

Derrick menguap lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya. "Uh, perkemahan merekatkan antar sekolah! Lucu sekali!"

"Aku lebih memilih berada di tenda seharian," kata Connor pelan, "tapi serangga-seranggaku juga butuh makanan, jadi apa salahnya bangun lebih pagi?"

"Tunggu dulu," tiba-tiba Derrick berkata. "Jeremy, kau melihat Callan?"

Aku baru sadar. Callan tidak ada di tempatnya. Hanya ada bekas selimut yang belum dirapikan. Ke mana anak jutek itu pergi?

"Eh, apa?" Jeremy juga tampaknya bingung. "Aku sedari tadi di luar tapi tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Wow, dia punya semangat yang lebih tinggi kalau begitu!" kata Ryan. "Ayo, ngapain berlama-lama di sini? Masa muda itu harus dimanfaatkan! _Wahooo_!"

Ryan segera keluar menyusul Jeremy, diikuti Doug, Derrick, kemudian Connor. Daryl menanyaiku, "Kau tidak ikut keluar juga?"

"Dan kau?" balasku. Daryl mengangkat bahu, lalu kami keluar tenda bersama-sama. Ternyata, anak-anak dari seolah lain juga sudah berkumpul di lingkaran bekas api unggun. Di sana sudah berjajar kotak-kotak berisi roti panggang dengan selai kacang, susu, juga telur dan daging asap. Baru melihatnya saja, perutku sudah bergemuruh. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya aku menangkupkan lima roti dengan selai kacang itu, lalu memakannya bulat-bulat. Anak-anak perempuan Leaf High datang tak lama setelah anak-anak laki-laki mengambil jatah sarapan mereka.

"Uwah, mereka baik sekali!" kata Nicola _excited_.

"Ya, mereka tahu betul apa yang dibutuhkan peserta perkemahan," timpal Isa. "Hm, omong-omong bagaimana tidur kalian, _Boys_?"

"Mimpi indah," sahut Jeremy. "Tapi, nggak seindah dengan memburu tupai pagi tadi. Ya, nggak, Akamaru?"

"Guk!" gonggong si anjing setuju.

"Lho, kalian cuma berlima? Ke mana Callan?" tanya Chloe padaku.

"Nggak tahu," sahutku. "Dia pergi ke mana juga tidak ada petunjuk."

"Apakah ke hutan?" tanya Chloe, matanya berkilau cemas.

"Ehm, Chloe, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" kataku cepat-cepat. "Sebentar saja."

Kami menghabiskan roti secepat mungkin. Lalu, aku menarik Chloe ke belakang sebuah karavan. Aku menceritakan padanya bahwa aku memergoki Mr Wormwood di hutan itu.

Chloe meninju tangannya sendiri dengan keras. "Sudah kuduga, rencana busuk itu pasti akan segera terlaksana. Bagaimana ini?"

"Dan kuduga yang bersamanya itu orang yang sama dengan yang pernah mengejarmu," kataku. "Apa jangan-jangan dia Mr D?"

"Aku meragukannya," kata Chloe. "Mr D kan pincang! Dia nggak mungkin bisa berlari dengan cepat."

"Oh, iya," kataku. "Kalau bukan dia, berarti ada orang lain yang terlibat?"

"Mr Shikuya bisa jadi!" kata Chloe, matanya melebar. "Dia nggak ikut perkemahan karena sedang melaksanakan sesuatu di luar sana."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia juga yang ditembak oleh Mr Bee?" gumamku.

"Mr Bee?"

"Itu, lho, yang membuat keributan dengan suara ledakan kemarin. Dia ternyata saudara angkat kepala sekolah Northern Cloud. Kemarin dia diinterogasi oleh panitia dan guru-guru, tapi berdalih melakukannya karena melihat penyusup. Dan katanya, penyusup itu mengincar anak-anak Leaf High."

"Tapi, apa yang sebetulnya mereka rencanakan—maksudku Mr Wormwood dan sosok misterius itu?"

"Aku nggak bisa mendengar obrolan mereka. Soalnya mereka pakai acara bisik-bisik."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" kata Chloe. "Kita beritahu Mr Grace sekarang?"

"Jangan, jangan sekarang," kataku. "Kalau Mr D mengincar diriku, dia tak boleh curiga dengan tingkahku. Ingat, dia bersama para guru sekarang. Tapi, dia sedang mencoba supaya rencananya tidak diketahui, kan? Itu sebabnya dia tidak ikut menginterogasi Mr Bee. Justru kita sekarang harus mencari Callan dan mengungkapkan semua yang kita ketahui padanya."

Chloe mendesah. "Robbie, tidak bisa begitu."

"Kenapa? Kalian yang bilang kalau entah aku atau dia dalam bahaya, kan? Kita harus memperingatkannya juga!"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti."

"Apanya?"

"Bree yang menyuruh untuk tidak melakukannya," jawab Chloe. "Jangan sampai Callan tahu tentang semua ini."

"Apa? Sejak kapan dia punya keputusan seperti itu?"

"Kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada Bree kalau sudah selesai perkemahan," kata Chloe.

Aku memicingkan mata dengan curiga dan mendengus. "Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Kalian membantuku mengungkap rahasia tapi masih juga bersikap rahasia padaku?"

"Bersikap rahasia bagaimana?"

Aku dan Chloe sama-sama kaget. Callan menghampiri kami dari balik karavan. Baik aku maupun Chloe jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, anu," kata Chloe cepat-cepat, "dia baru saja curhat padaku—si Robbie."

"Hm, ya, benar," jawabku meringis. "Hanya masalah yang sepele, tapi… yah, kau tahulah. Kenapa kau tidak sarapan saja?"

"Aku sudah makan, kok," jawab Callan. "Jauh sebelum kalian semua bangun."

"Lalu, selama ini kau ke mana saja?" tanyaku.

Callan merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan segenggam lumut berwarna hijau. "Aku mengumpulkan ini," jawabnya. "Banyak di dalam hutan. Aku mendengar kalian bicara, jadi aku kemari. Siapa tahu kalian membicarakan acara kita hari ini."

"Oh, begitu," kata Chloe, tampak lega.

"Hari ini kita tidak bermain-main, kudengar," kata Callan. "Kita akan menjelajah Epping bersama guru pembimbing kita."

"Ah, sungguh?" aku bersemangat mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku takkan menghargai perkemahan kalau isinya cuma permainan konyol.

"Yep," sahut Callan. "Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap membawa apa saja yang dibutuhkan."

Aku melirik _sneakers_ jingga yang kupakai setiap hari sudah kotor kena noda lumpur. "Hm, oke, kurasa kau benar. Acaranya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Semua tim kini berkumpul dengan pembimbingnya masing-masing.

"OH, YA! PETUALANGAN DIMULAI!" suara lantang Mr Guy membahana saat timnya bersiap untuk berangkat memasuki Hutan Epping. Ryan menyambutnya dengan mengacungkan jempol penuh semangat, sementara Isa dan Derrick menatap keduanya dengan pandangan heran. Di kelompok delapan, Mr Shaw memberi pengarahan pada anak buahnya mengenai hal-hal apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan di dalam hutan. Sementara kelompok Jeremy, Akamaru, dan Connor juga tampak sama _excited_ -nya dengan guru Biologi kami, Miss Dennings, yang siap dengan kamera Nikon-nya untuk memotret sampel flora dan fauna.

Di kelompok kami, Mr Grace menyambut dengan seragam ala penjelajah hutan lengkap, dengan masker hitam dan rompi hijau bersaku empat.

"Apa kabar, Anak-anak," sapa Mr Grace. "Kalian siap?"

"Siap!" sahutku.

"Siap!" kata Chloe.

"Hng," ujar Callan seraya mengangguk.

Dan penjelajahan pun berjalan seperti yang kuharapkan. Hutan Epping adalah sebuah tempat konservasi yang cantik dengan berbagai jenis pohon tertanam di sana. Tapi, paling banyak jenis ek, _beech_ , dan _hornbeam_. Mr Grace menjelaskan dengan seru. Dia lebih jago masalah pohon dari perkiraanku.

"Ayahku dulu juga suka menjelajah hutan," dia memberitahu kami. "Dia adalah seorang pria yang penuh semangat. Sampai dia meninggal, aku masih bisa merasakan semangatnya."

"Wah, apakah dia pernah masuk _National Geographic_?" tanyaku.

"Hm, belum," jawab Mr Grace. "Tapi dia mendedekasikan hidupnya untuk hal-hal mulia, dan dia berjuang demi kebaikan. Dia adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Mendengar nostalgia Mr Grace, aku jadi berpikir, andaikan aku tahu seperti apa pekerjaan ayahku sendiri. Menjadi mata-mata bukan pekerjaan yang mudah dan bertaruh banyak nyawa, termasuk saat dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi putranya.

Tiap kami melangkah, ada saja suara burung berkicau di dahan-dahan yang mulai gundul. Dan sewaktu kami melewati lingkaran pohon _birch_ , kami melihat seekor rusa yang awas sedang mencari-cari rumput. Chloe bermaksud mendekati rusa itu, tapi dia malah lari. Namun bagiku, pemandangan paling indah adalah saat Mr Grace memandu kami mengunjungi tempat favoritnya waktu kecil di Hutan Epping, yakni padang bunga liar. Ribuan bunga berwarna kuning cerah bermekaran di sela-sela rumput. Bunga-bunga itu akan semakin banyak saat musim semi. Keindahan bunga-bunga itu dipadu dengan pemandangan pepohonan penuh lumut, semak-semak, dan dedaunan merah benar-benar luar biasa.

"Hutan adalah sumber kehidupan," kata Mr Grace. "Itulah kenapa keindahan seperti ini patut dilestarikan."

"Wah, Anda sudah seperti guru Biologi saja sekarang," celetuk Chloe. Ia berlutut di sekat rumpun bunga liar tersebut sambil membelainya penuh sayang.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi guru Biologi untuk menyampaikan hal seperti itu," tawa Mr Grace. "Oh, lihat di sana! Apakah itu seekor elang?"

Ia menunjuk ke atas dahan sebuah pohon _sycamore_ yang tingginya puluhan meter dari tanah.

"Itu adalah _red kite_ ," kata Callan.

"Spesies yang sangat langka," kata Mr Grace. "Indah sekali, bukan? Masih ada lagi jenis burung predator lain yang bisa kita temui di sini."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan sejenak, lalu beristirahat di sebuah tunggul pohon yang berlumut sambil menenggak air minum. Chloe tampaknya sibuk mengamati seekor tupai sementara Callan mengeluarkan pisau kecil untuk mengambil lumut dari pohon. Aku pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk iseng-iseng bertanya.

"Mr Grace, apakah sewaktu kecil Anda pernah berburu di daerah sini bersama ayah Anda?"

" _Well_ , aku tidak terlalu ingat," jawab Mr Grace. "Tapi kurasa pernah, itu pun kami hanya mencari seekor _pheasant_."

"Jadi, Anda tak pernah mengunjungi pondok berburu apapun di sini?"

"Oh, kalau maksudmu pondok Ratu Elizabeth, memang ada," jawab Mr Grace. "Tapi selama bertahun-tahun karena merupakan konservasi, perburuan tak pernah lagi diadakan di sini. Kisah horor tentang hantu pondok pemburu itu hanya mitos, tak lebih dari isapan jempol."

"Tapi, apakah bukan di Epping—melainkan di tempat lain—Anda tak pernah melihat pondok berburu lainnya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubicarakan?" Mr Grace balik bertanya.

Aku baru saja akan mengatakannya saat tiba-tiba Callan sudah kembali. "Sebaiknya kita lanjut, Mr Grace," katanya. Dia tampak puas dengan banyaknya lumut yang berhasil dia kumpulkan. Entah apa gunanya. Chloe juga sudah kembali.

"Aku menemukan keluarga tupai kelabu tinggal di dalam pohon elm lima meter dari sini," katanya. "Apakah kita akan lanjut lagi?"

"Tentu saja, masih banyak area yang belum kita jangkau!" kata Mr Grace. "Ayo, jangan jauh-jauh dariku supaya kalian tidak tersesat!"

Baru saja mau melangkah, kakiku keserimpet tali sepatuku sendiri dan aku jatuh terjengkang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mr Grace kaget.

"Eh, ya, kalian duluan saja," kataku sambil berlutut. "Aku mau membetulkan tali sepatu sebentar."

"Huh, salahnya kenapa kau tidak membawa sandal gunung untuk bepergian," kata Chloe. "Sepatumu terlihat sangat menderita."

"Trims atas pujiannya," kataku. Bagaimana tidak, tali sepatuku ternyata copot dua lubang. Aku segera menalikannya kembali lalu menyusul mereka.

Mr Grace memperkenalkan kami pada sebuah sungai yang mengalir di tengah hutan. Sungai itu tak bernama, tapi airnya sangat jernih. Melihat air, aku jadi kebelet pipis lagi. Udara dingin musim gugur menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa aku jadi keseringan buang air kecil.

"Ya sudah, silakan cari tempat yang aman!" Mr Grace berpesan padaku. "Jangan lama-lama, ya!"

"Pasti!" sahutku. Aku segera meninggalkan kedua rekanku bersama Mr Grace di tepi sungai. Menahan pipis boleh saja tapi jangan keterusan, karena nanti kau bisa kena batu ginjal. Aku segera menemukan sebuah semak-semak yang cukup tersembunyi, di tepi sebuah jeram yang dangkal. Tempat yang cocok sekali untuk buang air. Apalagi dengan nyanyian burung yang merdu. _Mood_ pipisku langsung meningkat drastis.

Selesai buang air, aku bersiap kembali pada teman-temanku. Namun mendadak sebuah pukulan menghantamku dari belakang, lalu segalanya menjadi gelap. Mataku berkunang-kunang dan tak lama kemudian, aku jatuh pingsan.

TO BE CONTINUED


	38. Chapter 37

**Intro: Ahoy! Aku kembali dengan dua chapter terbaru! ^^ Sebetulnya aku kurang puas dengan hasil pekerjaanku, karena imajinasiku terkuras habis saat menggarap dua chapter ini. (Duh, mulai lebay, nih! Hehehe...) Tapi, kalian saja deh yang menentukan. Sebelumnya, aku berterima kasih pada salah satu user yang mengkritik cerita ini dengan cukup melempat 'tomat.' :v Well, aku nggak marah, kok. Berhubung menjelang Lebaran, kita saling maklum dan memaafkan saja. Kritik itu akan membuatku bercermin pada kesalahan dan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Just like what Old Maito Dai said! ;) Dan terima kasih juga untuk Jeane. Kau sungguh memberiku semangat! ^^ Lalu, terima kasih lagi atas saran dan pujiannya Mao-chan. I'm trying hard in these two chapters for emotions, Honey :") Anyway, hope you like it, dear readers! Selamat membaca! - author**

 **PART T** **HIRTY-SEVEN**

 **(CHLOE)**

"Ke mana sih Robbie pergi?" keluhku. "Buang air kecil saja lama."

"Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Callan. Kira-kira sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit kami menunggu Robbie sambil duduk-duduk di tepi sungai. Dia bilang tidak akan mencari tempat yang terlalu jauh. Masuk akal karena hutan itu—meskipun ditumbuhi pohon-pohon jarang—cukup membingungkan kalau tidak terbiasa. Suara kicau burung meulai berhenti. Atmosfir hutan menjadi lebih rapat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia nyasar?" kataku.

" _Well_ , itu kemungkinan terburuknya," kata Mr Grace.

"Robbie payah dalam mengingat pelajaran, kan?" kata Callan. "Bisa jadi dia juga payah dalam mengingat jalan kembali."

"Demi Tuhan!" keluhku. "Kalau begitu bagaimana, dong?"

"Aku akan mencarinya kalau begitu," kata Callan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau tunggu di sini saja bersama Mr Grace." Dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Tidak!" sergah Mr Grace sambil ikut bangkit. "Sudah cukup ada satu muridku yang tersesat. Aku lebih mengenal hutan ini daripada kalian, Anak-anak. Biar aku yang mencari Robbie. Kau di sini bersama Chloe."

"Baik," jawab Callan.

"Hati-hati, Mr Grace!" aku berpesan selagi guru kami berjalan cepat menembus pepohonan _beech_ yang rantingnya berayun-ayun tertiup angin. Callan memungut sebutir kerikil lalu melemparnya menyeberangi sungai. Kerikil itu menghantam permukaan air seperti bom kecil, menyipratkan air ke segala arah selagi dia meluncur. Hutan tetap sunyi. Callan kembali melempar kerikil tanpa sekalipun menoleh untuk bicara padaku.

"Ehm," aku berdehem dan dia menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan muka berkerut.

"Kau banyak berubah," kataku.

"Berubah seperti apa?"

Aku tertawa sedikit. "Entahlah. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya, tapi aku tahu kau banyak berubah sejak kemarin."

"Oh," kata Callan pelan, tangannya kembali melempar batu. Dia selalu menjawab dengan singkat. Tak peduli seberapa panjang pertanyaan atau pernyataan seseorang. Batu yang kesepuluh dia lembar kembali. Kali ini, ada sedikit emosi yang tertanam di matanya. Seolah-olah aku juga bisa merasakannya. Robbie tidak tahu kenapa aku harus merahasiakan bahaya ini padanya. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali aku dan Bree. Dan ular yang dia lihat waktu itu…

"Eh, Callan," aku kembali bicara. "Kau lapar? Aku membawa biskuit untuk bekal perjalanan kita, lho."

Cowok itu kembali menoleh. "Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

Aku jadi merasa gagal. Gagal mengajaknya bicara lagi. Nicola salah besar kalau perkemahan ini bisa jadi ajang PDKT yang bagus untuk aku dan Callan. Karena sekarang saja, meskipun sudah satu tim dan akrab satu sama lain, tetap saja Callan berada pada zona pribadinya. Dia tidak akan mengobrol kecuali dipancing. Aku merogoh biskuit tersebut dari kantong ranselku dan menggigitnya secuil. Yah, bahkan trik apapun takkan mempan padanya. Dia sekarang berhenti melempar batu dan ganti memandangi air sungai yang tenang. Gemerisik ranting di atas kepala kami benar-benar membuat terlena, membuatku mengantuk. Aku menghela napas lalu duduk di sebelah Callan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian di rumah?" tanyaku padanya. "Maksudku, kau dikelilingi pelayan dan tukang masak, tapi apakah kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

Tangan Callan yang berada di samping tubuhnya terkepal kencang. Ada emosi lain seperti ketakutan dan kemarahan terkumpul menjadi satu di matanya.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku sendiri daripada dikelilingi pengkhianat," katanya.

"Aku tahu rasanya dikhianati," kataku. "Itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu," Callan menukas. Mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat. "Pengkhianatan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kesendirian. Meski kau memiliki teman di luar sana, tapi tetap saja hatimu terasa kosong. Tapi, rasa sakit karena pengkhianatan bisa disembuhkan."

"Dengan apa?" tanyaku.

"Pembalasan yang setimpal," jawab Callan, pendek tapi pasti. Kilatan di matanya menjadi lebih jelas. Sekujur tubuhku merinding mendengar perkataannya. Dan suasana hutan yang begitu hening menjadi lebih suram. Bagaikan tertarik oleh energi magnetis ucapan Callan yang benar-benar merefleksikan hasratnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi kegelapan seolah tak bisa dihapus dari kedua bola matanya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara ranting patah mengagetkan kami dari belakang. Callan langsung berdiri dengan waspada. Aku berseru pada keheningan hutan, "Mr Grace? Andakah itu?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Suara derak ranting kembali terdengar. Callan menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kurasa itu bukan Mr Grace," bisiknya. "Ada orang lain di hutan ini."

"Oh, tidak," kataku. Sesaat kemudian, sekelebat bayangan melintas diantara pohon-pohon kurus. Jantungku seperti melompat, tapi aku tak bisa berteriak. Pohon-pohon terasa semakin merapat, mendesak kami, dan angin sudah berhenti bertiup. Aku merasakan ketakutan yang sama saat bertemu dengan sosok misterius itu. Aku tak berani membayangkan dia mendadak muncul dari balik semak _hawthorn_ atau dari seberang sungai.

Tiba-tiba, Callan berseru, "Chloe, di belakangmu!"

Aku baru saja berbalik badan ketika sesaat, kira-kira sepersekian detik, aku melihat sebilah pisau melayang ke arahku. Dan sepersekian detik pula Callan bergerak mendorongku ke depan. Aku mendapati diriku jatuh tersungkur, hanya beberapa senti dari air sungai, ketika aku mendongak. Bahu Callan berdarah hebat sementara pisau itu sendiri menancap di tanah, tak jauh dari kakinya. Kekagetanku masih belum pulih ketika sosok berpakaian hitam itu menerjang dari tempat persembunyiannya dan merenggut kerah jaketku. Gerakannya begitu cepat dan menyentak, membuatku terangkat dari tanah. Tapi rupanya, sebuah tinju menghantam perutnya dan sosok itu rubuh. Callan kembali menarik tanganku jauh-jauh dari sosok itu, sementara dirinya terengah-engah menahan sakit dari luka di bahunya.

"Lari, Chloe! Lari secepat yang kau bisa!" katanya padaku.

"Tapi, kau…" perkataanku terputus saat kulihat sosok-sosok berbaju hitam lain bermunculan dari berbagai sudut hutan. Tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Callan dan menghadapi mereka sendirian!

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Callan meraung. Darah terus mengucur dari bahunya. "PERGI! CEPAT!"

Tapi, kakiku seolah membatu, tidak juga bergerak saat aku memintanya. Sementara sosok-sosok itu semakin mendekat. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Aku menyaksikan Callan melepaskan _band_ hitam di lengannya, lalu menalikannya di bahu sekali tarik sebagai perban pada lukanya. Selagi sosok-sosok itu menyerangnya, dia sudah siap. Ia menendang dan menangkis, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia berjuang dalam pengeroyokan itu. Satu per satu sosok itu rubuh, namun selagi yang lain mengerang-erang di tanah, yang lainnya sudah bangkit dan kembali menyerang. Meski demikian, Callan tetap mempertahankan diri. Beberapa kali ia kena pukulan dan tendangan, tapi dia tetap bisa menangkis.

Dan aku? _Apa yang aku lakukan di sini_? Chloe, dasar kau bodoh! Kau hanya menjadi beban baginya! _Larilah, kumohon, larilah_! Akhirnya, dengan sekuat tenaga dan kaki yang gemetar, aku berbalik lari. Akan tetapi, mendadak sesuatu membuatku tersandung. Dan dengan cepat pula sebuah tangan menjambak rambutku dari belakang. Tangan itu mendesakku ke pohon terdekat, menekan wajahku ke kulit pohon. Aku bisa melihat sekilas siapa yang melakukannya. Dia adalah Elizabeth.

"Gadis tidak berguna," katanya sembari menyeringai. "Tapi maaf, kami tidak membutuhkanmu, sebetulnya." Aku menyaksikan dari tepi mataku bahwa Callan semakin melemah. Ia berkali-kali kena hantaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sekarang, salah satu dari pasukan berbaju hitam itu membuatnya rubuh ke tanah. Ia menginjak dada Callan dengan sepatu botnya yang besar. Callan terbatuk-batuk, sementara sosok itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan seraya menunduk di atasnya.

"TIDAK! CALLAN!" teriakku dengan suara tercekat.

" _Diam_!" gertak Elizabeth. Dia lalu menyentakkan tanganku dengan kasar, membuatku melihat dengan jelas peristiwa itu sementara lengannya mengunci tubuhku. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis melihat Callan terbaring di tanah, dengan muka lebam dan bibir yang berdarah. Dia berusaha mengangkat kaki pria berbaju hitam itu dari tubuhnya, tapi usahanya itu sia-sia. Pria itu tetap tidak mau mengalah, malah mendesaknya semakin dalam ke tanah.

"TIDAAAAK!" rintihku. "MENJAUH DARINYA!"

"Ssssh, kubilang diam!" desis Elizabeth di telingaku. Dia membekap mulutku dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. Aku meronta-ronta, tapi cengeramannya semakin kuat saja. Di sela-sela perjuanganku, kulihat perlahan sosok Everett dan saudaranya, Alexander, keluar dari balik pepohonan. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Everett, membuatnya lebih menyerupai iblis bermata hitam daripada manusia. Sementara Alexander di sebelahnya berdiri dengan wajah puas. Dia membawa seutas tali tipis di tangannya. Aku pikir tali itulah yang tadi menjerat kakiku.

"Perlawananmu tak ada gunanya, McFadden," kata Everett sambil berjalan ke dekat Callan. "Bahkan teman wanitamu ini tak bisa membantumu, kan?" Sementara Callan mendelik padanya dalam kemarahan, Everett berkata pada si pria berbaju hitam, "Elliott, sudah cukup. Lepaskan dia. Kau bisa mematahkan rusuknya."

Pria berbaju hitam itu terkekeh lagi, lalu mengangkat kakinya dari tubuh Callan. Everett lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada Callan yang kembali terbatuk-batuk sambil berusaha mengatur napas, tapi Callan menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Oh, sangat tidak sopan," kata Everett. "Maafkan aku harus dengan kekerasan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, McFadden."

"Aku—tak mengerti—apa maksudmu," engah Callan dengan suara serak.

"Kau pikir aku dengan mudah bisa melepaskanmu?" kata Everett, nadanya tenang tapi berbahaya. Dia berlutut perlahan di depan Callan dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku akan mengulangi pertanyaanku, seperti waktu itu. _Di mana Joseph_?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" tukas Callan. "Dan aku tak akan menjawab!"

"Oh, jadi begitu," kata Everett. "Rupanya Joseph sudah pintar membuat antek-anteknya berbohong demi dirinya, kan? Iya, kan, McFadden?"

Aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari situasi ini. Everett mengatakan bahwa Callan… salah satu anteknya Joseph?

"Aku akan mengulang sekali lagi, tapi kau harus memilih," kata Everett, masih dengan ketenangan yang sama. Kali ini, Alexander di belakangnya menarik tali di tangannya, lalu mendadak dari balik ranting-ranting yang mencuat, muncul tiga boneka bambu yang masing-masing membawa jarum suntik. Boneka-boneka itu jatuh cukup jauh dari Callan, tapi sangat tepat di atasnya. Senyum jahat terlukis di masing-masing wajah mereka seperti dibuat menggunakan arit. Jarum suntikan mereka berkilauan seperti taring harimau yang lapar.

"Oh, ya, kau harus memilih untuk menjawab," kata Everett lagi, "atau kami akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan. Jangan khawatir, racun di pisau yang melukai bahumu tidak lebih dari sekedar pelemah. Kau takkan mati dengan cara seperti itu, tapi dengan racun pada masing-masing jarum suntik ini, kau takkan bisa lagi merasakan detak jantungmu sendiri."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu dan aku tak mau menjawab," kata Callan, suaranya bergetar dengan emosi. "Kau boleh membunuhku di sini, tapi yang kau lakukan hanya sia-sia."

Aku mengerti sekarang. Mereka tidak mengincar Callan karena merupakan suruhan dari kepala sekolah mereka, melainkan karena tujuan lain. Tapi dalam hati, aku yakin mereka takkan berhasil jika melakukannya seperti itu.

"Hm, baiklah, kalau itu maumu," kata Everett sambil memberi isyarat pada Alexander, yang dengan senang hati menarik tali boneka-bonekanya tersebut. Boneka-boneka itu jatuh semakin dekat ke tanah, kilatan jarum suntik mereka semakin jelas, tinggal menusuk punggung Callan saat itu juga. Di saat yang bersamaan, aku berteriak parau di sela-sela bekapan Elizabeth. Lalu, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, aku menyentakkan tubuh Elizabeth ke belakang hingga menghantam pohon dengan keras, lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tubuhku. Lalu, aku berlari ke depan dan memasang diriku sebagai tameng bagi Callan. Everett langsung menyuruh Alexander menghentikan boneka-bonekanya. Jarum-jarum suntik mereka tinggal beberapa senti dari kepalaku dan Callan.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhnya, kau harus membunuhku juga," aku berkata pada Everett sambil memandangnya tajam.

"Minggir kau, gadis tak berguna!" teriak Elizabeth setengah kesakitan. "Kau mengacaukan rencana kami!"

" _Rencana_?" aku ganti meneriakinya, dan semua orang kini terdiam dalam kesunyian hutan. "Rencana, katamu? Justru kalian yang harusnya malu pada diri kalian sendiri!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Everett.

"Kalian tidak tahu, bukan? Kepala sekolah kalian adalah pengkhianat!" kataku. "Jangan kalian kira aku tidak tahu tentang permasalah yang terjadi di sini!"

"Chloe," Callan berkata pelan. "Apa yang kau…?"

"Ya, Callan," kataku, menggigit bibir begitu keras untuk menghentikan tangis, "kurasa aku harus jujur padamu sekarang. Aku—bukan hanya aku, tapi kami semua—berusaha melindungimu."

"Melindungi? Kau melindungi penjahat seperti dia?" gertak Alexander, tangannya masih menggenggam tali-tali bonekanya dengan tegang.

"Callan bukan penjahat!" tukasku. "Dia teman kami. Dan dia anggota timku. Kalian boleh menghajarnya sepuas yang kalian mau, tapi aku—aku akan melindunginya. Itulah tujuan mengapa tim-tim ini dibentuk. Kami harus menjaga satu sama lain."

"Namamu Chloe, bukan?" kata Everett sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau adalah salah satu teman Bree."

"Ya, itu benar," kataku, merasa semakin berani. "Dan aku juga tahu mengenai Organisasi. Bree juga berusaha melindungi Callan selama ini. Tapi bukan dari _kalian_ , kalau kalian mau tahu. Kepala Sekolah kalian telah membuat kesepakatan dengan wakil kepala sekolah kami untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan pada awalnya, kupikir kalian terlibat di dalamnya. Tapi mendengar tujuan dari kalian, aku rasa kalian sama sekali belum mengerti masalahnya."

"Kalau omonganmu itu benar," kata Elizabeth sambil bekacak pinggang, "jelaskan pada kami, bagaimana kalau Mr Wormwood sendiri yang menyuruh kami melaksanakan misi ini? Ketahuilah, gadis tak berguna, Mr Wormwood adalah orang kepercayaan Sandcastle sekaligus ketua divisi Organisasi daerah kami. Dia tak mungkin mengada-ngada dalam memberikan kami misi."

"Kalau begitu, kalian tidak mengerti," kataku. "Mr Wormwood pasti berbohong pada kalian. Aku tak tahu apa tujuannya berbohong, tapi dia telah berperan dalam rencana Mr D, termasuk diantara mereka yang berperan adalah guru Kimia itu, Mr Shikuya. Dan aku juga tahu siapa itu Joseph. Tapi aku tak mengerti, mengapa Mr Wormwood mengalihkan kalian pada misi ini? Apa yang membuat kalian punya masalah dengan Joseph?"

Hening. Callan menatapku dengan kaget sekaligus bingung, tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Everett lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau tahu siapa itu Joseph," katanya padaku, "mestinya kau tahu bahwa dia menjadi buronan Organisasi, bukan? Itulah yang melatarbelakangi misi kami. Mr Wormwood mengatakan, Joseph terlihat di Somerset beberapa waktu lalu. Dia yakin bahwa dia bisa mengandalkan agen-agen senior, tapi ia memilih mengandalkan kami. Itulah mengapa kami diminta malacak jejaknya. Dia bisa saja terlihat di manapun. Tapi kemudian, kami melihat dia," Everett menoleh pada Callan, "McFadden adalah satu-satunya nama keluarga yang diketahui pernah berhubungan langsung dengan Joseph, maka kami mengatur rencana bersama Mr Wormwood untuk mengadakan kunjungan ke Leaf High. Mr Wormwood setuju. Tapi ternyata, kami melihat bahwa tidak semudah itu membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar berkaitan dengan Joseph karena kalian bertiga selalu saja menghalangi pandangan kami."

Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasan Everett. Yang dia maksud 'kalian bertiga' pasti aku, Bree, dan Robbie. Lalu, aku menatap Callan yang mukanya sudah memucat karena kehabisan banyak darah. Aku memalingkan muka cepat-cepat karena tak kuasa melihatnya begitu menderita.

"Chloe, maafkan aku dan saudara-saudaraku," kata Everett lagi. "Tapi kau harus mengerti, bahwa segala misi yang diberikan pada kami harus diselesaikan."

"Jadi," kataku, "apa keputusan kalian?"

Everett terdiam, lalu ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Alexander. Aku terkejut, tapi aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Alexander menyentakkan kembali tali boneka-bonekanya dengan bunyi yang mengerikan. Aku mendongak pada boneka-boneka yang kembali menghujam Callan dan aku, ketakutan dan kepasrahan menguasaiku sembari kudekap tubuh Callan kuat-kuat.

Aku memejamkan mata.

Terdengar suara berisik seperti bunyi pisau menyayat di atas kepalaku diikuti suara benda berat jatuh ke tanah, sebagian lagi tercebur ke sungai. Ada juga suara erangan yang menyakitkan, dan beberapa pukulan.

Begitu aku membuka mata, kulihat boneka-boneka itu berserakan disekitarku. Tubuh mereka tertekuk aneh, sendi mereka patah. Seluruh pasukan berbaju hitam tergeletak di tanah sambil merintih-rintih.

Dan berikutnya, kudengar suara teriakan yang amat familier:

"MENJAUHLAH DARI TEMAN-TEMANKU, SIALAN!"

Aku memekik dengan takjub:

" _Robbie_!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	39. Chapter 38

**PART T** **HIRTY-EIGHT**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat sesuatu serasa menampar-nampar mukaku. Ugh, mataku silau sekali. Sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Samar-samar kulihat sosok pria berambut abu-abu menatapku dari atas.

"Mr Grace!" seruku, langsung bangun dan terduduk. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa Anda di sini?"

" _Well_ , kau tidak sadarkan diri," jawab Mr Grace. "Aku dan yang lain menunggumu lama sekali, dan kami mulai curiga sesuatu terjadi padamu. Jadi, aku pergi mencarimu."

"Ya ampun, kurasa aku ingat sekarang!" kataku. "Seseorang menghantam kepalaku dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi sepertinya aku ingat sedikit bahwa dia mengenakan pakaian…"

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti," tukas Mr Grace. "Memang riskan berada di tempat seperti ini sendirian. Aku tak mau membuat Chloe dan Callan menunggu lama-lama. Ayo!"

Aku mengikuti Mr Grace sambil sibuk berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. Tapi yang didapat hanya rasa pusing, belum lagi tengkukku terasa sakit.

"Aku tadi mencarimu sampai memutar-mutar," kata Mr Grace padaku. "Lalu kupikir kau tidak mungkin jauh-jauh, untung aku menemukan jeram itu."

"Maaf, deh," kataku. "Hutan ini ternyata menjebak juga."

"Memang," kata Mr Grace sembari membimbingku menuruni tanah yang melandai. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti, seperti mendengarkan sesuatu. Hidungnya juga kembang-kempis di balik maskernya. Aku ikut-ikutan mengendus udara.

"Bau asap," aku memberitahunya.

"Ya," jawab Mr Grace, lalu kembali berjalan. Semakin jauh kami berjalan, semakin dekat rupanya bau asap itu. Aku menutupi hidungku dengan tangan sementara mataku menangkap kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi seperti bunga kol, menembus ranting-ranting di pepohonan Epping. Berikutnya, kami mendengar suara teriakan dari arah datangnya asap.

"Kebakaran! Kebarakan!" Itu suara Mr Guy. Guru olahraga itu kelayapan berlari, diikuti Ryan, Derrick, dan Isa. Mereka terengah-engah saat mencapai tempatku dan Mr Grace berdiri.

"Hufff, kalian harus segera pergi dari sini!" kata Mr Guy. "Bagian barat daya hutan terbakar! Semak-semak menghalangi kami, tapi untunglah Isa membawa pisau lipatnya, jadi kami bisa lolos dari semak-semak terkutuk itu."

"Apa yang menyebabkan kebakaran itu?" tanya Mr Grace.

"Entahlah, Mr Grace," Derrick yang menjawab. "Yang jelas, api itu tidak akan bertahan lama di sana. Sebentar lagi hutan bagian sini pun akan ludes terbakar."

"Gawat!" aku berteriak. "Callan dan Chloe! Mereka belum tahu!"

"Apa?" Ryan menatapku dengan kaget mendengar nama Chloe disebut. "Memangnya di mana mereka?"

"Mereka kutinggalkan di tepi sungai kecil di tengah hutan," jawab Mr Grace.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus selamatkan mereka, Mr Guy!" kata Ryan pada gurunya yang sibuk mengatur napas. "Aku tak mau membiarkan Chloe celaka!"

"Aku setuju," kata Isa. "Angin tidak cukup kencang, tapi udara yang bergerak di atas dahan membuatku yakin bahwa api itu akan semakin cepat menyebar."

"Tunggu apa lagi, kalau begitu?" kata Mr Grace. "Ayo, kalian semua ikuti aku!"

Mr Grace berlari seperti kijang di hutan. Untung saja diantara kelompok itu tidak ada yang tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler olahraga. Ryan malah berlari lebih kencang daripada Mr Grace karena keinginannya menyelamatkan Chloe sangat besar. Aku pun begitu, tapi karena Chloe dan Callan adalah anggota satu timku. Saat semakin mendekati sungai, Mr Grace menahan langkah kami.

"Tunggu," katanya. "Aku mendengar sesuatu yang lain."

Seperti seseorang bercakap-cakap. Aku memasang telingaku tajam-tajam. Bisa kudengar suara-suara itu begitu kukenal. Salah satunya, menjerit dengan sangat menyayat hati, adalah suara Chloe.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" bisikku pada Mr Grace.

"Entahlah," jawab guruku. "Kita akan mencari tahu. Ikuti aku!"

Benar, aku sampai lupa bahwa aku bersama salah satu agen senior sekarang. Dan agen-agen seperti itu pasti jago menyelinap. Mr Grace melangkah tanpa suara melewati pohon demi pohon, akar demi akar, sementara aku menyusul dengan hati-hati supaya akar-akar yang mencuat tidak menyandung kakiku. Sesaat kemudian, kami bisa melihatnya. Tanah yang kami pijak berada beberapa meter lebih tinggi dari dataran sungai, dan ditutupi semak-semak _hawthorn_ sehingga kami bisa mengintip. Di bawah, di tepi sungai, aku melihat Chloe sedang berlutut di samping Callan yang keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Dia berdarah-darah! Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Dan yang berdiri di dekat Callan itu sepertinya tak asing.

"Bukankah itu Everett?" kata Derrick. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia sedang bicara dengan Chloe, kurasa," jawabku. "Dengar!"

"Iya, aku dengar, tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan," kata Derrick. "Dan siapa orang-orang berbaju hitam itu? Mereka banyak sekali."

Aku memilih tidak menjawab, karena aku _tahu_ apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Sementara di bawah, kulihat sesuatu yang besar di atara ranting pohon di atas kepala mereka.

"Itu boneka kayunya Alexander!" seru Isa.

"Boneka?" tanya Mr Guy. "Jelek sekali! Tapi, lihat! Di tangan boneka-boneka itu terdapat bilah-bilah pisau, kalau aku tak salah lihat. Perbuatan macam apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita menyelinap di belakang mereka dengan hati-hati," kata Mr Grace. "Kalian bertiga," ia menoleh pada Derrick, Ryan, dan Isa, "kalian bersama Mr Guy menangani bagian timur. Aku dan Robbie di bagian barat."

Baru saja Mr Grace selesai bicara, terdengar bunyi ' _ceklik_ ' pelan diikuti bunyi sesuatu dikerek dengan cepat.

"Boneka-boneka itu! Mereka akan menjatuhkannya pada Chloe dan Callan!" seru Ryan.

"Serahkan padaku!" sergah Isa sambil meluncur turun, secara bersamaan dia mencabut pisaunya dan melepaskan tembakan yang dengan tepat sasaran mengenai tali-tali pengikat boneka-boneka itu. Boneka-boneka itu pun jatuh, tapi tidak melukai Chloe dan Callan sedikitpun. Tampak kekagetan di wajah Everett daun saudara-saudaranya, juga pada pasukan berbaju hitam itu.

"Bagus, Isa!" kata Mr Guy. "Waktunya penyergapan!"

Aku dan Mr Grace meluncur lebih dahulu. Aku menghantam orang-orang berbaju hitam terdekat dengan gerakan karate. Begitu pula dengan Derrick, yang berhasil melumpuhkan tiga orang sekaligus. Sementara Mr Guy menangkap bahu Alexander dari belakang dan menguncinya. Isa menghadapi Elizabeth, sementara Ryan melumpuhkan Everett dengan sekali tonjokan. Aku lalu melompat ke sebelah Chloe yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"MENJAUHLAH DARI TEMAN-TEMANKU, SIALAN!" aku berteriak pada Everett.

"Robbie!" seru Chloe.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya.

Chloe mengangguk. "Tapi, Callan…"

Kudengar Everett mengerang sembari berusaha bangkit dari tanah. "Robbie, Robbie, saat yang tepat menjadi pahlawan. Hantaman anak buahku ternyata tak cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkanmu."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi aku sudah mendengarnya," kataku. "Dan kau beruntung aku tidak tewas saat itu juga. Maaf kalau aku terlambat datang, tapi aku tak punya waktu berbasa-basi. Ada kebakaran menyerang hutan ini. Kita harus segera pergi."

"Kebakaran?" tanya Everett yang masih bersusah payah bangkit dari tanah, mengusap-usap pipinya yang lebam.

"Iya, kau tidak dengar?!" geram Ryan yang murka. "Sekarang cepat berdiri sebelum tendangan sepedaku melayang padamu!"

"Oh, tidak," kata Isa sambil menunjuk ke kumpulan pohon _birch_. "Asapnya sudah sampai sini!" Memang benar. Aku melihat siluet kemerah-merahan membara mengikuti jalur pepohonan yang lebih merapat. Bau tajam asap dan kayu terbakar membuat jantungku berpacu.

"Kayunya cukup kering meskipun udaranya sejuk," kata Mr Grace. "Tak kusangka secepat itu."

"Cepat! Sedikit kemungkinan kita bisa selamat!" seru Mr Guy seraya melepaskan Alexander yang meronta-ronta.

"Bagaimana dengan Callan?" tanya Chloe panik. Callan kini tidak sadarkan diri. Kulitnya benar-benar pucat, seperti mayat, tapi jelas masih bernapas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menggendongnya," kata Mr Guy. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi! Oi, Grace, kau yang memimpin!"

"Ayo, Chloe," kataku sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Kau berlari di sampingku saja!"

Bunyi derik api menggambarkan betapa rakusnya ia melahap hutan itu. Aku berlari sambil menahan napas. Asap yang begitu tebal juga membuat pandangan buram. Aku bertanya-tanya, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Mr Guy berlari seperti macan gunung yang membawa anak di punggungnya—yang jelas adalah Callan. Mukanya merah saking kerasnya ia berlari. Ryan di sampingnya, melesat seperti peluru. Sekalipun di hutan, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Dia bagai berlari bebas di lapangan hijau. Api semakin mendekat. Pohon-pohon mulai rubuh dan bergemeretak seperti tulang pecah. Everett berlari di belakang saudaranya, Elizabeth, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah akar menyandung kakinya. Dia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"EVERETT!" Elizabeth berseru.

Pepohonan di belakang Everett sudah terbakar, dan tinggal menunggu saja sampai apinya menyentuh kaki anak itu. Aku berharap anak itu segera bangkit dan kembali lari, tapi nyatanya dia malah mengerang-erang di tanah. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kakinya.

"Kalian duluan saja!" aku memberitahu yang lain. "Aku akan segera kembali!"

"ROBBIE!"

Namun, aku tak menghiraukan panggilan Mr Grace. Aku berlari menyongsong Everett secepat yang aku bisa. Asap semakin tebal. Everett meringkuk dengan tangan memegangi mata kakinya yang sakit, lalu mendongak menatapku.

"Tidak, tinggalkan saja aku!" sergahnya parau. "Selamatkan kedua saudaraku. Bawa mereka kembali pada Sandcastle."

"Dasar bodoh!" gertakku. "Aku tak mau membiarkanmu mati di hutan ini, sekalipun aku kurang suka padamu."

"Apinya semakin dekat," kata Everett. "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu! Pergi!"

"Nggak usah banyak cincong! Ayo!" tukasku sambil membantunya berdiri. Aku melingkarkan sebelah tangan Everett ke bahuku, lalu memapahnya setengah berlari. Asap membuat kami terbatuk-batuk, dan pandanganku semakin kabur. Aku tak tahu di mana aku berada sekarang. Udara panas membakar punggungku yang sudah berat karena membawa Everett. Cahaya matahari masih bersinar di pucuk-pucuk dahan, tapi aku tak punya bayangan ke mana harusnya pergi. Sialan, kami benar-benar terjebak dalam hutan ini! Ke mana Mr Grace? Ke mana yang lain?

"ROBBIE! EVERETT! DI SINI!"

Itu suara Chloe. Aku menggiring Everett ke arah asal suara itu.

Benar! Kulihat di balik asap, tangan Chloe melambai-lambai memberi isyarat dengan jaket merahnya. Syukurlah, kami segera bergabung lagi dengan rombongan itu. Begitu Elizabeth melihat adiknya, tangisnya pun pecah dan ia menyambut adiknya dengan rangkulan. Tapi, Mr Grace tak membiarkan reuni itu berlangsung lama.

"Ayo, lewat sini!" teriaknya. Dia membawa kami menuju jalan setapak yang langsung menuju tempat terbuka. Api takkan melewatinya. Aku merasa telapak kakiku mulai perih, paru-paruku terasa berat, dan tumitku nyeri karena lama berlari, tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri. Saat kami berhasil mencapai bagian luar hutan, kami disambut oleh peserta yang lain, juga para guru, panitia, dan kepala sekolah. Beberapa diantara mereka, termasuk anak-anak Sandcastle, menunjuk-nunjuk kami.

"Lihat!"

"Apakah itu anak dari Leaf High?"

"Ya ampun, dia terluka! Cepat, panggil bantuan!"

Setelah itu, kami melihat helikopter pasukan pemadam mengudara di atas kepala kami, menyemprotkan air ke seluruh area hutan yang terbakar. Petugas medis segera menangani Callan dan membawanya dengan tandu, begitu pula dengan Everett. Para petugas memisahkannya dengan Elizabeth dan Alexander, lalu menggiringnya menjauh dari garis hutan. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu—tentu saja mereka juga ikut bersama kami—tak lebih menyedihkan daripada ikan yang terdampar, tapi mereka sungguh-sungguh menderita.

Aku menyaksikan api perlahan-lahan berhenti berkobar sambil jatuh terduduk. Kemudian, kelelahan menguasai diriku. Napasku terasa sesak karena banyaknya asap yang kuhirup. Aku pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Begitu siuman, aku melihat sekelilingku sudah berubah jadi ruangan yang temaram. Tak jelas warnanya apa. Aku berbaring di dipan yang agak keras, tapi cukup nyaman. Di luar sana, dari sebuah jendela berbentuk segi empat, tampak suasana sudah gelap dan langit yang berbintang. Ya ampun, aku pingsan sampai malam? Meski demikian, aku yakin, sekarang orang-orang pasti sedang sibuk. Suara-suara berisik yang tak kuketahui membicarakan apa terus menerus keluar dan masuk telingaku secara bergantian.

Ingatanku melayang pada peristiwa kebakaran yang melanda Hutan Epping.

Juga beratnya tubuh Everett yang kusangga sambil berlari.

Juga darah segar yang terus merembes di bahu Callan.

Juga wajah Chloe yang kotor dan penuh bekas air mata.

Kudengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Seseorang masuk. Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Mr Grace?" tanyaku.

Tapi, orang itu tidak menjawab. Ia menurunkan lilin yang diletakkan di atas sebuah rak untuk membantunya melihatku. Dan saat itu aku mengenali wajahnya. Aku benar-benar _shock_.

" _Bree_?!" seruku. Anak perempuan itu buru-buru membekap mulutku. Masih dalam kebingungan, aku menatap kedua matanya. Bree lalu meletakkan lilin di atas meja, tak jauh dari dipanku. Aku hanya melongo mengawasinya.

"Kau aman di sini, Kawan," kata Bree sambil tersenyum. Ia duduk di dekatku dengan siku bertumpu pada dipanku. "Kata dokter, kau mengalami semacam asma, tapi tak lama karena setelah mereka memberimu oksigen, kau bisa tidur nyenyak."

 _Oh, jadi aku tertidur_? _Kenapa aku bisa berpikir kalau aku pingsan_?

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku pada Bree. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di rumah? Kata Mr Grace, kau izin karena sakit, kan?"

" _Well_ , kalau aku ceritakan, kau akan melewatkan jam tidurmu," kata Bree tenang. "Tapi tak apalah, karena kau juga sudah tidur sangat lama. Intinya, Miss Jovovich boleh saja tegas, tapi dia juga mudah dikelabuhi."

"Jadi, kau _berpura-pura sakit_ , begitu?" selorohku sambil mendelik. "Bree, kau benar-benar…"

"Hei, kau pikir aku—sebagai agen junior—tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan?" balas Bree. "Itulah yang kulakukan selama kalian di perkemahan, karena aku tak punya pilihan untuk melakukannya di hari lain."

"Memangnya kau menyelidiki apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah," jawab Bree. "Beberapa hal yang selama ini kita lewatkan. Semuanya dimulai saat divisi London memanggilku ke kantor pusatnya pada hari Minggu. Aku tak tahu kenapa kedengarannya begitu mendesak, jadi mau tidak mau aku mematuhi panggilan mereka. Dan pada saat aku dihadapkan pada ketua, aku mendapatkan banyak tomat dilemparkan padaku."

" _Tomat_?"

"Maksudnya omelan," ujar Bree. "Ketua menganggapku tidak bertanggungjawab pada misiku sebenarnya, yakni melindungimu. Dia berpikir aku tidak serius menjalankannya karena sekarang aku malah lebih fokus ke Callan daripada padamu."

"Tapi, itu kan bukan salahmu!" kataku.

"Ya, aku juga mengatakannya," kata Bree, "tapi dia tidak mau dengar alasan apapun dariku, dan berkata kalau aku tidak segera kembali pada rencana awal, dia akan mengeluarkanku dari divisi London."

"Itu tidak adil!" seruku. "Kau tahu, Callan luka parah sekarang. Keadaannya lebih buruk dariku gara-gara Setan Merah Kecil itu."

"Everett, ya?" kata Bree, tertawa pahit. "Aku menyesal sudah membiarkan kalian berurusan dengannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Aku menghela napas. "Hei, aku masih belum mengerti, penyelidikan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kubilang, sebagian besar berkaitan dengan kasus kita," jawab Bree santai. "Setelah kantor divisi London menendangku keluar, aku memutuskan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menjadi petunjuk kasus kita untuk memulai penyelidikan sendirian. Hasilnya nihil, tapi aku malah mendapatkan sejumlah hal yang berarti dari seksi personalia divisi London." Bree mengeluarkan HP dari sakunya dan memperlihatkan padaku sebuah foto yang tak terlalu jelas tapi masih bisa dikenali. Foto itu memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang berisi biodata agen-agen Organisasi. Dan rambutku seperti mau berdiri membaca namanya.

"Biodata Mr D!" seruku.

"Ssssh!" Bree memberi isyarat. "Jangan keras-keras!"

Aku pun memelankan suara, "Keren kau bisa dapat beginian!"

"Fakta bahwa dia dulunya agen yang dinonaktifkan diperkuat dengan rekam jejaknya," jelas Bree. "Dia adalah salah satu orang yang—mestinya—bertanggung jawab atas kematian kedua orang tua Callan."

"Apa?!" aku tersentak. "Dia yang membunuh mereka?"

Bree menggeleng. "Lebih tepatnya _ingin_ membunuh, tapi menyuruh orang lain untuk membunuh mereka."

"Lalu, siapa yang dia suruh?"

Bree melirik jendela yang setengah terbuka, lalu memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang berada di luar. Setelah itu, dia mendekatkan bibir ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Dia menyuruh kakak laki-laki Callan."

Aku semakin terkejut. "Kau serius? Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada kakak Callan? Ke mana dia sekarang?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Bree hanya duduk termenung. Kulihat penyesalan bertumpuk di mata Bree. Setelah agak lama, dia bicara lagi. "Aku sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama, sebenarnya," kata Bree sambil menghela napas. "Tapi, aku tak bisa membicarakannya dengan siapapun. Tidak, termasuk dengan kau."

"Jadi, selama ini, kau sudah pernah diberitahu sebelumnya?" tanyaku, masih agak bingung. "Lalu, kenapa kau repot-repot menunjukkan foto ini padaku?"

"Karena _aku tidak tahu_ kalau Mr D yang menyuruhnya," jawab Bree. "Soal pembunuhan oleh Colin McFadden atas kedua orangtuanya diceritakan oleh Callan langsung padaku, tapi dia bilang padaku supaya tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Sampai suatu hari, aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku menceritakannya pada Chloe."

"Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak mengatakannya padaku!" tukasku.

"Benar, dan itu karena…"

"Kau menganggapku sebagai teman dekatmu, dan kau memilih untuk tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang penting seperti ini padaku?!"

"Ya, tapi itu karena suatu alasan yang logis," potong Bree. "Karena pada Jumat malam itu, aku mendapatkan telepon dari Colin…"

"Kau tidak bilang juga soal itu!"

" _Itu karena Colin yang menyuruhku_ ," sahut Bree, masih berusaha sabar menandingi emosiku. "Dia tahu bahwa aku seorang agen junior yang direkrut Organisasi karena mereka melihat potensi yang kumiliki, dan keahlianku dalam berbohong dan menyamar menjadi nilai plus. Maka, mulai saat itu, Colin menitipkan adiknya padaku. Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti mengapa dia melakukannya. Dia bilang padaku, jangan sampai Callan tahu keberadaannya. Dan itu berarti, dia juga melarang Callan mencari tahu soal bahaya yang mengancamnya."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, itulah kenapa kalian melakukannya sembunyi-sembunyi, kan? Aku sempat berpikir bahwa seharusnya Callan _memang_ diberitahu masalah ini. Dan di hutan itu, kudengar Chloe membongkarnya, di depan Everett."

"Chloe tidak membongkar semuanya, kok," kata Bree seraya mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah bicara soal itu padanya, tadi sore. Anak malang. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Callan di tenda medis sendirian. Uhm, omong-omong sekarang kau berada dalam pos panitia, bukan di tenda medis. Soalnya tenda medis penuh dengan—kau tahu—anak buah Sandcastle."

"Jadi, mereka yang berbaju hitam itu…"

"Pasukan khusus, _yeah_ ," kata Bree. "Dipanggil untuk keperluan khusus juga."

"Tunggu sebentar!" kataku sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kalau mereka dipanggil untuk kebutuhan khusus, artinya mereka hanya datang pada hari ini juga. Nah, kalau begitu _siapa_ yang dilihat Chloe di hutan waktu itu?"

"Oh, yang itu," kali ini Bree tampak berusaha untuk tidak meledak tertawa. "Hm, soal itu… yang dia lihat… sebenarnya… _aku_."

"APA?!"

"Sssshhh…" lagi-lagi Bree berbisik. "Jangan keras-keras!"

"Demi apa, itu benar-benar _kau_?!"

"Tak ada ruang untukku bergerak, tahu," keluh Bree. "Itulah mengapa aku mengambil jalan ke hutan di belakang bumi perkemahan. Aku mengenakan mantel supaya tidak ada orang yang curiga. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau Chloe bisa seberani itu masuk ke hutan. Jadi, aku hanya mencoba _menyapanya_ , tapi ternyata dia malah kabur. Aku berusaha bicara padanya, tapi dia kelihatannya takut sekali. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara orang datang. Kupikir itu penjaga hutan—eh, ternyata, yang datang malah kau dan Callan."

Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, tapi aku juga tak kuasa menahan tawa. "Jadi," kataku, "kau juga sudah mengaku pada Chloe?"

"Yep," sahut Bree, memain-mainkan bola matanya dengan ekspresi jail.

"Dan reaksinya?"

Bree menyeringai. "Kau bisa membayangkan rasanya melewatkan musim dingin dengan memar dan bekas cubitan di lengan kananmu, kan?"

"Oh," kataku, langsung paham. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya, kalau begitu."

Bree mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Setidaknya ada pelajaran buatku."

"Lalu, apakah kau juga yang ditembak oleh Mr Bee?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau ledakan itu ternyata ditujukan padaku," kata Bree, agak kaget. "Aku beruntung tidak kena. Petasan itu bisa mencabut pohon sebesar apapun kalau diledakkan di tengah hutan, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga yang bertemu Mr Wormwood? Apakah ini rencanamu untuk mengelabuhinya juga?"

" _Well_ , bukan," jawab Bree lambat-lambat. "Justru dialah yang kukejar. Karena _dia_ lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kebakaran itu!"

"Yang benar? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Well_ ,aku tak selamanya diam terus di hutan itu, Mr Uzumaki," ujar Bree gemas. "Sesekali aku main ke perkemahan. Mr Grace-lah yang memberiku akses masuk. Dia juga menyisihkan makanan dari perkemahan untukku. Dan saat kalian melakukan ekspedisi di Hutan Epping, aku juga mengikuti kalian. Namun, aku jauh lebih tertarik mengejar orang itu. Saat kau bilang dia bertemu Mr Wormwood di hutan, kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa aku juga mengawasinya. Dan saat kalian asyik menjelajah hutan, aku mencari jejak orang itu. Aku pun menemukannya sedang bersiap untuk menyalakan api di tengah hutan. Aku bermaksud mencegahnya melakukan itu, tapi dia malah melesat pergi seperti melihat hantu. Terlambat. Api telah menjalar membakar seperempat area hutan, jadi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali melarikan diri secepat mungkin."

"Aku masih belum paham," kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Mr Wormwood kan berada di bawah komando Mr D, lalu orang itu dibayar oleh Mr Wormwood, bukan? Kalau Everett tidak mengincar Callan untuk mematuhi perintah Mr Wormwood _yang itu_ , berarti pasukan yang dibawanya bukan dari komando Mr D, bukan? Lalu, _orang itu ngapain_?"

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di luar jendela. Aku mengenal suara itu. Miss Jovovich dan asistennya!

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok pagi, deh," Bree memberitahuku. "Nah, manfaatkan waktu istirahatmu yang tersisa, Kawan. Dan jangan lupa, matikan lilinmu. Selamat malam."

Setelah itu, dia bergerak ke arah pintu dan keluar perlahan-lahan. Sementara itu, aku mendengar langkah kaki Miss Jovovich semakin mendekati pintu. Saat engsel pintu bergeser, aku buru-buru meniup mati lilin yang masih menyala, lalu berlagak seolah aku tidur di balik selimut.

"Dia pasti akan bangun dengan segar besok, Shizune," suara kepala sekolah wanita itu berbicara. Cukup dekat dengan tempat tidurku. "Dia sudah melewati banyak hal yang melelahkan."

"Tapi, soal penyerangan di hutan itu, Madam?" tanya si asisten.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Mr Wormwood setelah perkemahan ini selesai," jawab Miss Jovovich. "Syukurlah keadaan si McFadden sudah membaik. Racunnya membuat bahunya infeksi, tapi dia takkan mengalami sesuatu yang fatal."

"Yah, Anda pakarnya, Madam," kata Shizune. "Kalau Anda tidak ikut campur dalam penanganan medisnya, dia mungkin sudah kehilangan salah satu tangannya."

Tangan Miss Jovovich menyentuh bahuku secara mendadak, membuatku kaget, tapi aku tetap diam dalam tidur pura-puraku. "Aku melakukannya demi melindungi muridku, Shizune. Nah, ayo, kita biarkan tuan muda ini beristirahat. Besok pagi adalah hari yang baru bagi kita."

Setelah itu, terdengar lagi suara engsel pintu berderit. Mereka sudah keluar sekarang. Aku masih meringkuk dalam selimutku. Masih belum ingin memejamkan mata. Yah, besok adalah hari yang baru. Hari baru yang sehat, kuharap.

TO BE CONTINUED


	40. Chapter 39

**Intro: Hai, semua! Maaf aku tidak update secepat biasanya. What a darn time yesterday! Aku harus kehabisan kuota saat aku bersiap akan mengirim chapter ini ke FFn, tapi aku jadi punya kesempatan memperbaikinya sedikit. Dan aku minta maaf baru bisa balas review sekarang T,T**

 **Oiya, omong-omong kurasa chapter ini akan menandai vakumnya diriku untuk sementara. (Huaaa! T,T) Karenanya, aku mohon pamit pada dear readers semuanya. Aku ingin fokus menggarap tugas ospek yang sebentar lagi bakal diadakan, jadi siang dan malam aku bakalan sibuk sekali. Hiks! Oiya, berhubung besok lebaran, bagi dear readers yang merayakan, Bella sekeluarga mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin, apabila selama ini banyak kesalahan. Thanks for your support until this chapter, and whatever it takes, aku akan kembali update setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ospekku. Hehehe! Yosh! This chapter is the end of Camping arc! I promise the new arc will be the key for your questions!  
**

 **PART T** **HIRTY-NINE**

 **(CHLOE)**

Aku baru saja terbangun. Berkas sinar matahari pagilah yang menyapaku pertama kali. Melalui celah jendela yang terbuat dari sobekan kain, kulihat di luar seekor burung berbulu kuning-coklat bertengger di dahan pohon _cedar_ berkayu gelap. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sesuatu dalam paruhnya ke permukaan kayu. Itu adalah seekor siput kecil. Sejenak ia berhenti dan memandangku, kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sambil tersenyum, kutolehkan muka ke arah Callan yang tertidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya, berselimut putih, dan bahu kirinya diperban. Napasnya lambat tapi teratur. Rona pucat di wajahnya sudah berkurang. Dari kemarin aku berada di tenda itu, menemaninya. Luka di bahunya tidak parah, tapi membutuhkan penanganan khusus. Aku kagum sekaligus tak percaya, Miss Jovovich tahu segala hal tentang medis! Kalau dia tidak segera bertindak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Aku memijat keningku sedikit. Kepalaku terasa nyeri karena semalam aku tidur dalam posisi duduk dan menopangkan dagu ke atas kasur Callan.

Tiba-tiba, burung di dahan _cedar_ itu terbang. Dia pasti sudah selesai melahap siputnya. Di saat yang sama, kudengar desahan napas yang lembut. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, mataku menangkap gerakan kecil pada jemari Callan. Kelopak mata anak itu pun mulai bergetar. Dengan bahagia, aku bergegas lari keluar tenda dan berseru pada seorang petugas medis yang sedang menikmati kopi pagi, "Dia sudah sadar!"

Petugas medis lalu mengecek tekanan darah Callan dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi anak itu. Senyumnya ikut terkembang. "Ah," katanya. "Demamnya sudah berkurang rupanya. Bagus sekali. Anak ini hebat."

"Syukurlah!" kataku. "Saya juga senang mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu saya akan panggil Miss Jovovich kemari," kata si petugas medis. "Kau di sini temani dia, ya?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat. Callan mengawasi si petugas medis keluar tenda dengan terburu-buru lewat matanya yang masih berat, lalu pandangannya mengarah padaku. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi dan langsung menghambur memeluknya. Callan sedikit kaget, tapi dia tidak melawan.

"Kau?" katanya pelan. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku tersadar dan cepat-cepat melepaskannya.

"Ehm, sekitar pukul sembilan, mungkin," jawabku, berusaha keras menahan hasratku untuk memeluknya lagi. Aku begitu bahagia waktu itu, entah kenapa.

Callan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, bermaksud duduk tegak di atas kasurnya, tapi mendadak dia merasa kesakitan lagi. Aku langsung menyuruhnya kembali berbaring.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu," kataku. "Miss Jovovich akan segera kemari untuk…"

Miss Jovovich menyerbu masuk sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Raut wajahnya tampak lega.

"Ah, pasien kita yang beruntung," katanya sambil mengacak rambut Callan. "Kau menghabiskan persediaan darah kami dengan cepat seharian kemarin. Mungkin akan mengganggu, tapi nanti kau juga akan terbiasa dengan jahitan di bahumu."

Callan hanya diam sambil mengangguk lemah. Miss Jovovich berpaling padaku.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Sayang," katanya lembut. "Nanti kau bisa kembali setelah sarapan. Kau tampak lelah, omong-omong."

"Ehm, saya ingin menemaninya sebentar lagi kalau boleh, Miss," kataku memohon.

"Hm?" Miss Jovovich mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jaga kondisimu, oke? Ini adalah hari terakhir perkemahan."

Aku mengangguk. "Saya mengerti."

"Nah, baiklah," kata Miss Jovovich sambil memandang Callan. "Aku tinggalkan kau dengan Miss Morgan. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan para kepala sekolah. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa minta bantuan petugas medis."

Kepala Sekolah kami pun meninggalkan tenda dan kami pun berdua lagi. Aku bicara lagi pada Callan, "Kau lapar? Aku bisa ambilkan…"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tukas Callan. "Apa yang terjadi setelah peristiwa di hutan itu?"

"Oh, itu," kataku. "Ada kebakaran besar di hutan itu. Lalu, kita semua melarikan diri. Semua selamat, jangan khawatir. Robbie dan Mr Grace juga selamat."

Callan terdiam. Pandangannya kosong, menatap ke pangkuannya sendiri. Aku tidak berani mengatakan apapun karena tak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Jadi, aku menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut dan berkata, "Hei, aku bisa kupaskan apel untukmu. Kau mau? Petani yang tinggal tak jauh dari sini mengirimkan apel ke perkemahan kemarin."

Callan tidak menjawab, tapi kuanggap itu sebagai kata 'ya.' Aku lalu keluar tenda untuk minta apel ke pos panitia, tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku nyaris bertabrakan dengan Robbie.

"Oh, halo!" sapa Robbie, nyengir. "Pagi yang indah!"

"Robbie, senang melihatmu!" sahutku. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"

"Wah, aku sudah tidur lebih lama dari itu," jawab Robbie sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "Eh, bagaimana kondisi Callan?"

"Dia juga sudah siuman," jawabku.

"Wah, itu hebat! Aku ingin mengunjunginya di tenda."

"Aku baru saja mau mencarikan apel untuknya," kataku. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum," jawab Robbie. Kemudian terdengar bunyi bergemuruh dari dalam perutnya. Robbie mengeluh, "Ehm, itu sebabnya aku bangun lebih awal."

"Ya sudah, kau sarapan duluan saja," kataku. "Aku tidak akan merasa nyaman kalau Callan belum makan. Dari kemarin perutnya kosong dan dia tampak menderita."

"Omong-omong soal penderitaan," kata Robbie sambil memutar bola mata, "anak itu bisa dapat pelajaran, mungkin." Robbie merujuk pada si mata-mata Sandcastle itu, Everett, yang sedang duduk-duduk di atas tunggul pohon tak jauh dari tenda panitia, sendirian. Kakinya yang diberi perban disandarkan pada sebongkah batu. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah kami, lalu memalingkan muka dengan cepat. Aku dan Robbie saling pandang, lalu mendekatinya. Everett tampak tak acuh. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Halo," aku menyapa lebih dahulu, dan ia mengedik sedikit. "Kau tidak bersama kedua saudaramu, ya?"

"Aku sedang ingin menikmati waktu sendiri," jawab Everett, tersenyum muram.

"Oh, baguslah," kata Robbie, tampak jengkel. "Karena kami bisa saja meninggalkanmu dengan pasukan konyolmu di hutan itu."

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah," jawab Everett. "Tak ada alasan lain." Dia lalu melirikku sejenak. "Bagaimana keadaan teman kalian?"

"Sudah membaik," jawabku. "Dia sudah sadarkan diri."

"Itu berita bagus," kata Everett. Robbie tampaknya begitu murka sampai dia menarik kerah baju Everett agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan anak itu.

"Kau telah meracuninya!" desis Robbie tajam. "Seharusnya kami bisa memaafkanmu, tapi bagiku tidak akan! Persetan dengan bosmu—si botak yang mengerikan itu—dan aku berani taruhan dia pasti sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan malu. Mata-mata sepertimu pantas melakukan hal yang lebih baik, tahu?!"

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau tidak peduli dengan anak itu?" balas Everett.

Amarah menyala-nyala dalam mata biru Robbie. "Kau boleh melukaiku, memukulku, melindasku, atau mencincang bagian-bagian tubuhku, tapi mereka adalah teman-temanku. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?! Satu tim takkan berarti jika tak kauanggap sebagai teman. Dan satu teman takkan berarti jika tak kauanggap sebagai sahabat. Mungkin kami belum sampai ke tingkat itu, tapi aku akan melindungi siapapun yang kusayangi! Dan itu termasuk teman-temanku!"

Everett tampak tercengang, bahkan sampai Robbie melepaskannya, dia masih menatap kosong ke udara. Aku memandang Robbie yang dadanya kembang-kempis menahan emosi, menatap lurus-lurus kepada Everett.

"Sekarang aku mengerti," kata Everett dengan muram. "Kau dan teman-temanmu telah membuat tim mata-mata kecil untuk menguak suatu rahasia. Tapi sayangnya, di Organisasi, kami tidak diajarkan untuk memilih teman. Bahkan satu timmu sendiri, kau tak bisa menentukan mana yang akan menjadi temanmu. Rahasia adalah kunci dari Organisasi. Privasi adalah dasar bagi pelaksanaan setiap misi. Tak ada yang namanya teman. Tak ada yang namanya persahabatan."

Emosi Robbie mulai mereda. Raut wajahnya tampak penuh simpati.

"Jika benar demikian," katanya sambil menggigit bibir, "Organisasi salah besar. Saat Jon pertama kali mengatakan padaku di beranda panti bahwa ia akan menjadi ayah angkatku, itulah pertama kalinya aku mengenal siapa orang yang benar-benar kusayangi. Setelah aku masuk Leaf High, anak-anak meremehkanku dan meskipun aku kelihatan kuat, sesungguhnya aku tak lebih dari sekedar botol di laut lepas. Terombang-ambing tak tentu arah, tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku menyatakan diri sebagai rival Callan, meski nyatanya mustahil aku berkompetisi dengannya. Karenanya, aku tak pernah absen karate, aku rela mengerjakan tugas tambahan yang bertumpuk, dan aku terus melatih kemampuanku bermain _game_. Dan hubungan kami tak lagi merupakan hubungan rivalitas, melainkan hubungan berbasis kebencian dan gangguan. Lalu, perkemahan ini merubah presepsiku tentang dia. Aku banyak belajar darinya mengenai berbagai hal yang tidak kuketahui. Itulah saat hubungan kami berevolusi, dari kebencian menjadi kerjasama, dan dari kerjasama menjadi pertemanan. Sebuah pertemanan dari hal yang dipaksakan—memang kelihatannya seperti itu. Tapi, terkadang kita harus memaksa diri untuk menyukai sesuatu, kan? Kau boleh mengatakan bahwa persahabatan itu berbahaya, tapi bagiku tidak. Pekerjaan apapun takkan mempengaruhi ikatan persahabatanmu dengan orang lain."

Kata-kata Robbie sekali lagi membuatku tercengang, persis saat dia meyakinkan Derrick untuk membiarkan Eden membebaskan mimpinya. Everett mengangguk sambil menghela napas, lalu berkata lagi, "Pola pikir seperti dirimu akan membahayakan Organisasi. Itulah mengapa saat aku dan saudara-saudaraku direkrut dalam tim khusus, ikatan persaudaraan kami seolah terpotong. Namun di balik itu, aku tahu bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar anggota tim bagiku. Dan sudah sepuluh tahun sejak misi pertama kami, aku baru mendengar kata-kata seperti yang kau ucapkan, Mr Uzumaki."

Robbie tampak kaget. "Kau… kau tahu namaku yang sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja," kata Everett. "Mr Wormwood boleh kau bilang licik, tapi dia lupa bahwa aku dan saudara-saudaraku dekat dengannya."

Everett lalu menggunakan tongkat kruk yang dia letakkan di rumput untuk berdiri. Ia memandangku dan Robbie bergantian. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Aku berjanji. Aku juga akan menjamin bahwa Mr Wormwood tidak akan menyentuh kalian. Ini adalah hari terakhir di perkemahan, mungkin juga hari terakhirku bertemu dengan kalian. Dan Mr Uzumaki," dia memberi Robbie anggukan singkat, "terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Dan ia pun berjalan menjauh tertatih-tatih menuju tenda Sandcastle.

Aku sedang memilih-milih apel saat Robbie mencolek lenganku. "Chloe," bisiknya. "Kau beneran bertemu Bree?"

"Ya," jawabku. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm, dia mengunjungiku semalam," kata Robbie. "Dan… aku… aku sudah tahu apa yang kalian rahasiakan sekarang."

"Sudahlah," kataku. "Jangan ngomongin hal itu lagi. Tanggung jawab kita masih belum selesai. Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang yang membakar hutan itu. Dan menurutku, sebaiknya kau jangan bicara dulu denganku selama beberapa waktu."

Robbie seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Aku tak mengacuhkannya, kemudian segera menemukan apel yang masih segar dan kembali ke tenda medis. Baru saja aku melangkah masuk, kudapati tempat tidur Callan sudah kosong.

 _Kosong_?! Oh, tidak!

Aku menyeruak keluar dengan panik. Semua peserta perkemahan sedang sibuk sekarang. Di hari terakhir, mereka sudah membereskan barang-barang mereka yang bertebaran di luar tenda. Aku berjalan cepat sambil celingukan, melewati tenda demi tenda. Saat mendekati tenda putra, tampak Derrick dan Daryl sedang menggulung selimut. Hm, siapa tahu Callan tadi sempat berkunjung ke tenda putra? Aku melambai-lambai pada mereka.

"Heiii!" teriakku. "Kalian melihat Callan?"

"He?" Daryl maju menghampiriku. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kalian melihat Callan, nggak?" aku mengulang.

"Oh, dia sudah sadar?" Daryl balik bertanya, tampak bingung. "Jangan bilang dia sudah keluyuran pagi ini."

"Jadi, kalian nggak melihatnya, ya?" aku menundukkan kepala dengan kecewa. Aduh, kalau sampai Callan pergi terlalu jauh, bisa-bisa dia kena masalah. Atau mungkin, akulah yang bakal diomeli habis-habisan oleh Miss Jovovich. Padahal, aku tadi kan tidak pergi terlalu lama! Akhirnya, aku terpaksa bertanya pada peserta lainnya. Hampir semuanya mengaku tidak melihat Callan melintas di depan tenda mereka. Aku bahkan juga menanyai panitia dan petugas medis. Perutku mulai mengencang karena lapar yang terus menyerang. Sepertinya Miss Jovovich benar soal sarapan dahulu. Tapi tetap saja, aku lebih khawatir kalau Callan sampai kenapa-kenapa daripada harus pingsan kelaparan. Dengan kata lain… aduh, _ke mana sih dia_?

Tiba-tiba, "NGUIIIIING!" Terdengar suara sirine berbunyi. Artinya Shane ingin mengumpulkan semua peserta di area api unggun. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari Callan dan mengikuti yang lain. Kuamati wajah-wajah mereka memiliki raut yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang bersemangat, ada yang tak peduli, dan ada pula yang masih menyisakan ketakutan di matanya. Aku bertemu lagi dengan Robbie yang sedang mengunyah sepotong roti besar.

"Hai, Chloe!" sapa Robbie dengan suara tak jelas. Remah-remah roti menyembur dari mulutnya selagi ia bicara. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Callan menghilang," jawabku.

Robbie langsung tersedak rotinya sendiri. " _What_?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius!" kataku. "Dia tak ada di tendanya. Aku sudah cari ke mana-mana! Aku sudah tanya ke setiap orang yang kutemui di area perkemahan, tapi tidak ada yang melihatnya! Dan… dari mana kau mendapatkan roti?"

"Dari Miss Dennings," jawab Robbie. "Aku sempat main ke tenda guru, ngobrol sejenak dengan Mr Grace. Tapi, aku juga tidak melihat Callan di dekat sana."

Aku mengerang. "Ugh, bunuh aku, Robbie!"

Sementara itu, Shane melangkah ke depan seluruh peserta yang telah menunggu, lalu berdehem sambil mendekatkan toa ke mulutnya.

"Selamat pagi, saudara seperkemahan!" katanya. Tak ada kesan mengganggu sama sekali dalam suaranya, seolah-olah peristiwa mengerikan seperti kebakaran kemarin tak berarti apa-apa bagi perkemahan. "Aku harap semalam kalian mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup karena pada hari ini, di hari terakhir perkemahan musim gugur, aku tak ingin melihat satu pun dari kalian sakit. Nah, langsung saja. Selama perkemahan kita sudah melalui banyak hal yang menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan. Aku percaya diantara kalian pasti masih mengalami trauma atas peristiwa kemarin." Dia mengangguk penuh arti dan suaranya menjadi lebih dalam saat ia mengatakannya. Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat, lalu Shane bicara lagi, "Pagi ini, aku mewakili rekan-rekanku sekalian, akan memberikan penghargaan yang paling tinggi untuk tim terbaik dari masing-masing sekolah. Artinya, hanya satu sekolah yang mendapatkan medali emas ini," Shane mengeluarkan sebuah benda ceper yang berkilauan dari balik sakunya. Mataku bisa menangkap pantulan cahaya matahari multiwarna yang terpatri di atas medali mungil yang indah itu, "dan tim yang berhak menerima penghargaan perkemahan tahun ini adalah tim yang memiliki kerjasama paling baik diantara tim-tim lainnya, juga memiliki daya saing serta semangat dan kekompakan yang bagus."

Beberapa anak mulai berbisik-bisik. Beberapa mengatakan, "Kira-kira siapa, ya?" atau "Ah, tidak mungkin timku bisa menang!" atau "Aku percaya tim Everett yang pantas memenangkannya. Mereka keren!"

"Baiklah," kata Shane lagi. "Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, aku akan memberikan anugerah medali emas untuk tim yang kupanggil namanya. Tim ini cukup dominan diantara yang lain, meskipun masih perlu diperbaiki lagi dalam beberapa hal yang membentuknya. Tapi, berdasarkan kesetiaan pada anggota dan keberanian yang mereka tampakkan dalam setiap perjuangan mereka dalam perkemahan ini, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu bahwa tim ini pantas menerimanya."

Aku tidak yakin yang akan dipanggil Shane adalah tim tujuh. Karena bagiku, meski performa kami membaik di saat permainan adu fisik, kami tak pantas mendapatkan penghargaan setinggi itu.

"Jadi, silakan maju ke depan…" Shane berseru. "…tim Everett dari Sandcastle!"

Tepuk tangan meriah datang dari anak-anak Sandcastle begitu nama sekolah mereka terpanggil untuk menerima medali emas. Kami tidak kaget. Tim mereka sudah pernah menang dalam lomba berburu telur, juga mendapat medali perak dalam adu fisik. Anak-anak Northern Cloud memberi pandangan yang cukup dongkol saat tim tersebut maju ke depan. Anak-anak Stone Towers sibuk memeriksa kuku mereka sendiri. Sementara anak-anak Hazeland cukup ikut-ikutan bertepuk tangan. Elizabeth dan Alexander membantu adik mereka berjalan menggunakan tongkat kruk perlahan-lahan. Shane sudah mau menyematan medali itu di _band_ Everett saat tiba-tiba anak itu menghentikannya.

"Tidak," katanya tegas. Seluruh peserta, berikut Shane, sama-sama terkejut. Everett lalu memutar badannya sehingga posisinya menghadap semua peserta. Berpasang-pasang mata penuh ingin tahu menatapnya. Everett lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku senang panitia memberikan medali emas ini untuk timku, mewakili sekolah Sandcastle. Tetapi, sesungguhnya, apa yang kami raih tidak akan berarti jika kami tidak selamat dari musibah kebakaran itu."

Suasana kembali hening, bahkan seolah gerakan udara pun berhenti.

"Karena itulah, aku dan saudara-saudaraku sudah memikirkannya. Kami tidak akan menerima medali emas dalam bentuk apapun. Sebab medali emas ini bukan hanya milik kami dari Sandcastle, tapi juga milik kita semua. Percayalah bahwa yang kukatakan bukan kebohongan."

Anak-anak Stone Towers berhenti memainkan kuku, sementara anak-anak Northern Cloud mulai berhenti mencibir.

Everett mengambil medali itu dari tangan Shane dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke langit. "Ini," katanya, "adalah simbol bagi kemenangan kita semua. Meskipun hanya sekecil ini, medali ini memantulkan setiap semangat yang telah kita berikan untuknya. Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan, bahwa…"

Jeda sejenak. Mata Everett menjangkau seluruh peserta, dan pandangannya kini jatuh pada Robbie dan aku.

"Bahwa," ia meneruskan, "kita semua adalah teman. Dan teman akan selalu ada untuk yang lain. Berbahagia bersama dan terjatuh bersama."

Dahi Robbie mengerut.

"Itulah yang diajarkan oleh sebuah tim kepadaku," lanjut Everett. "Dan dengan bangga, aku mengundang tim ini ke depan, karena merekalah yang lebih pantas memegangnya daripada diriku. Majulah, tim tujuh dari Leaf High."

Hatiku terasa seperti mau meledak. Robbie apa lagi. Mulutnya terus menganga, bahkan saat anak-anak Leaf High lainnya berhamburan datang untuk menyalami dan mengelu-elukan kami. Para peserta yang semula saling berpandangan dengan bingung dan berbisik-bisik lalu berubah. Sorak-sorai yang bersahut-sahutan terdengar dari semua penjuru. Tepuk tangan meriah, bahkan lebih meriah dari tepuk tangan untuk tim Everett, bergema tanpa henti. Robbie dan aku maju untuk menerima medali itu. Namun sebelum medali itu disematkan, cepat-cepat Robbie berseru pada hadirin:

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu! Anggota kami kurang lengkap. Kami tak bisa menerima medali tanpa kehadiran anggota ketiga kami."

"Itu benar," sambungku. "Anggota ketiga kami menghilang secara misterius pagi ini."

Sorak-sorai itu pun berhenti. Tapi kemudian, sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkanku.

"Ada yang bilang anggota ketiga?"

Kali ini dadaku benar-benar serasa mau meledak.

"Callan!"

"Sialan, dari mana saja kau?!" teriak Robbie, lupa bahwa ia sedang ditonton banyak orang.

"Bukannya aku pernah bilang?" Cowok berambut hitam itu lalu berjalan ke sebelah Robbie. "Kerjaanku nggak cuma duduk-duduk di tenda. Dan kali ini, aku tidak mengumpulkan lumut."

Kemudian, si luar dugaan, tawa Robbie meledak. Begitu keras dan panjangnya dia tertawa sampai memicu tawa anak-anak lainnya. Aku memandang Robbie dengan bingung, tapi kemudian aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa juga. Dalam derai tawa kami, Callan sendiri hanya diam sambil menyeringai. Dia mengangguk pada Robbie yang kemudian menyematkan medali itu ke jaket birunya. Semua anak berteriak mengelu-elukan kami. Anak-anak Leaf High mulai menari-nari di baris paling belakang, meneriakkan nama sekolah kami tinggi-tinggi ke langit luas:

"LEAF HIGH BERJAYA! LEAF HIGH BERJAYA!"

Aktivitas setelah itu amat menakjubkan. Kami diajari bagaimana caranya menunggang kuda. Kami juga berjalan-jalan dengan kuda-kuda kami, mengunjungi jeram-jeram yang jernih dan bukit-bukit yang hijau. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan cuaca begitu cerah. Setelah puas bersama dengan para kuda, kami mengadakan aktivitas pemungutan sampah dan membantu warga dalam membersihkan lingkungan. Cukup merelaksasikan pikiran yang sebelumnya dipenuhi ketakutan dan ketegangan. Setelah itu, di petang hari, kami mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Kami bersenang-senang dengan _barbecue_ seolah-olah tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami. Hingga malam tiba, kesenangan itu masih terasa.

Keesokan paginya di hari Jumat, kami membereskan tenda dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku menggulung kembali karpet, dibantu Nicola dan Isa. Kami juga melepas semua pasak dan tali pengikat tenda, tapi membiarkan parit kami. Perlu diketahui, Isa mendapatkan nama panggilan baru di perkemahan ini, yaitu Ten-Ten. Gara-gara rumor yang disebarkan Ryan bahwa dia naksir seorang anak tampan dari Stone Towers bernama Tennyson. Akhirnya, jadilah Isa terus menerus dipanggil Ten-Ten.

Apakah dia menyukainya? _Well_ , awalnya, dia marah besar pada Ryan karena merasa panggilan itu konyol, tapi kemudian dia cuek saja. Tak sampai semalam, kami sudah memanggilnya Ten-Ten seperti kami memanggil namanya sendiri.

"Hei, Ten-Ten!" panggil Nicola saat kami memasukkan barang-barang kami ke bus. "Kau tidak pamitan dulu dengan cowokmu?"

Isa hanya mendelik pada Nicola, lalu duduk dengan gaya tak acuh di samping Derrick. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, posisinya sama dengan saat kami berangkat. Jeremy dan Akamaru tampak bersukacita setelah mendapatkan kalung berbentuk tulang dari panitia perkemahan. Hal itu dikarenakan Akamaru membantu menangkap seekor luak pencuri barang di pos. Callan kembali pada sifatnya yang lama, yaitu mendengarkan musik melalui IPod. Tapi kali ini, Robbie sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Miss Jovovich pun masuk bersama guru-guru yang lain. Kemudian, bus dihidupkan dan kami meluncur. Kembali ke London.

Hingga akhirnya, musim gugur semakin menua. Hari itu adalah tanggal 25 Oktober. Pepohonan yang ditanam di lapangan Leaf High semakin lama semakin mengonggokkan daun keemasan yang tak pernah kelar disapu. Setelah beberapa kali menghadiri kelas tambahan, aku mulai merasakan bahwa ujian nasional kami semakin dekat saja, meskipun sebetulnya masih musim semi tahun depan. Beberapa tugas harus dikumpulkan sebelum akhir Oktober, seperti tugas membuat laporan penelitian Kimia dan eksperimen Biologi. Tapi, aku menjalaninya dengan santai.

Eden akhirnya kembali ke sekolah. Kakinya semakin membaik dan dia sudah bisa berjalan menggunakan tongkat tanpa bantuan. Meski demikian, ia masih harus mengurangi kegiatan di luar sekolah demi kesehatannya.

Hubungan Callan dan Robbie semakin membaik. Callan mungkin masih bersikap _cool_ dan tak pernah bicara banyak, tapi dia ikut membantu Robbie dalam memahami pelajaran. Paling tidak mereka tidak sering cekcok seperti dulu.

Tapi, suasana di sekolah yang aman dan tentram itu masih saja menyisakan misteri. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah banyak hal terjadi di perkemahan, Mr D tampaknya jarang sekali terlihat di sekolah. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu tanpa bukti. Sebagai orang paling tertutup di Leaf High, Mr D memang tidak suka keramaian, namun kali ini tampaknya Leaf High sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaannya.

"Apa maksudnya rencana Mr D gagal total?" tanya Robbie saat aku dan Bree keluar bersamanya sehabis pelajaran.

"Aku punya perkiraan," kata Bree, "bahwa Mr Wormwood sebetulnya tidak menjalankan perintah Mr D."

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Yah, jadi," kata Bree, "dia punya acara sendiri di luar rencana. Ingat waktu aku bilang sosok misterius itu yang membakar hutan? Dan dia yang dibayar oleh Mr Wormwood. Aku tak mau mengatakannya, tapi jika benar Mr Wormwood yang menyuruh sosok itu melakukannya, dia telah menyelamatkan hidup kita."

"Dan Everett?" kata Robbie. "Katamu kau juga mau memberitahu soal dia."

"Oh, ya," kata Bree sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku paket Biologi. "Kali ini aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada kenalanku, komandan divisi Somerset. Melalui mereka aku mendapatkan data-data penting mengenai bocah itu. Anak itu ternyata adalah hasil kerjasama Organisasi dengan MI6, badan intelijen Inggris. Ayahnya adalah anggota MI6 dan meninggal saat dia masih kecil, sementara ibunya hanyalah wanita biasa. Kalian tahu, kan, konsekuensi memiliki ayah orang intelijen? Ayah Everett-lah yang mengenalkannya ke dalam dunia mata-mata untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi pada masa itu, di masa-masa saat Organisasi membutuhkan agen baru, mereka memutuskan merekrut Everett dan saudara-saudaranya pada pasukan khusus. Tanda di dahi Everett bukan terbentuk secara alami. Itu adalah simbol yang menggambarkan dedikasinya untuk Organisasi. Daging dan darahnya hanya milik Organisasi, sumpahnya untuk terus mengabdi pada Organisasi."

"Tapi, mengapa Organisasi tidak menyuruh agen yang lainnya membuatnya juga? Seperti dirimu?" tanyaku.

"Kalian belum tahu rupanya," kata Bree. Lalu, ia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. Tampak di permukaan kulitnya, di pangkal lengan atas, sebuah bekas samar berwarna merah kecokelatan yang kontras. Bekas itu tampak seperti api yang berkobar.

"Bekas yang sama dengan yang di tangan Trevor!" kataku.

"Ya, bedanya dia memakai tato, sehingga bisa dihapus," kata Bree. "Bekas ini takkan hilang sampai seorang agen meninggal. Yang unik adalah, Everett membuat tanda di kepalanya menggunakan huruf Kanji sebagai simbol dedikasinya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi, tugas kita belum berakhir, kan?"

"Belum," kata Bree, mengedikkan kepala pada sebuah brosur yang ditempel di papan pengumuman. Tulisannya:

HADIRILAH, SEMUA WARGA SEKOLAH! PESTA HALLOWEEN DI HOTEL CARROUSEL, LONDON, PUKUL SEMBILAN MALAM. PERSEMBAHAN SPESIAL LEAF HIGH UNTUK MALAM HALLOWEEN. SIAPAPUN BOLEH DIAJAK. KELUARGA, TEMAN, KERABAT. SELAMAT HARI HALLOWEEN!

"Oh, wow," kata Robbie. "Kalau aku datang, aku nggak perlu berdandan menjadi Robbie Uzumaki, kan?"

"Jangan konyol, tentu saja kau harus," kataku geli.

"Dan tebak siapa yang berperan menjadi sponsor!" kata Bree, menunjuk sebuah nama di bagian bawah brosur. "Taylor Industries!"

"Mustahil!" seru Robbie.

"Eden telah membuktikan banyak hal pada ayahnya, rupanya," kataku.

"Bukan hanya itu," kata Bree, tampak sumringah. "Ayahnya juga bersedia menjadi salah satu donatur! Pesta kita akan sangat menakjubkan! Dan kalian paham maksudku, kan?" Bree memandang Robbie dengan sebelah alis terangkat, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Robbie dengan tampang polos.

"Jangan sok lugu begitu, ah!" kata Bree sambil nyengir. "Mana sifat _gentleman_ -mu, Mr Uzumaki? Kalau dia sudah repot-repot membujuk ayahnya supaya menjadi donatur, itu berarti kesempatan untuk mengajaknya semakin sempit. Makanya, sebelum yang lain beraksi, kau harus siap juga."

Robbie membelalak. "Jadi, kalian mau menyuruhku mengajak Eden ke pesta itu?"

Aku dan Bree bertukar pandang setuju. "Tentu saja!"

Robbie langsung lemas. "Tapi… tapi…" dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa, Mr Uzumaki? Kau menyerah pada percobaan pertama? Eden pasti akan senang kalau _kau_ yang mengajaknya!"

"Paling tidak nggak perlu menari," sambung Bree. "Yah, kau tahu kondisinya sekarang, kan?"

"Ya ampun, kalian bercanda, ya?" kata Robbie sambil mendesah.

"Oh, tidak sama sekali," kataku. "Kami berusaha membantu _kalian_."

Bree memberiku kedipan sebelah mata. Aku membalasnya dengan kedipan yang sama. Seburuk-buruknya kami menjadi mak comblang, masih buruk lagi kalau justru si mak comblang yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan untuk pesta Halloween nanti.

Karena itulah aku berharap Callan bisa datang. Akan kucoba mengajaknya nanti malam. Kesempatan bagus untuk membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang kami hadapi. Setidaknya kalau kami tidak mendapat masalah baru. Semoga saja.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Berikut ini balasan komentar atau review yg tak bisa dibalas lewat PM:**

Mao-chan chapter 37 . Jul 11

Maaf ya author-san kalau komentar Mao suka masuk terlambat .-. *abaikan* . Duh, itu siapa yang memukul Robbie? Apa ada hubungannya dg pembicaran yg Robbie dengar di hutan? Nee, author-san Mao merasa alurnya fic ini lambat. Dengan segudang misteri, apakah sebaiknya dibuat sedikit lebih cepat dari alur-alur sebelumnya? Oke, next chapnya ditunggu :')

\- oke, Mao :) kurasa memang akhir2 ini banyak yg perlu diperbaiki xD aku akan berusaha mengungkapnya secara berkala supaya gampang dan nggak bikin ribet saja sih hehehe...

Mao-chan chapter 39 . Jul 14

Wow, author-san keren ngepost dua chap dalam satu hari! Entah kenapa Mao suka dua chap ini. Permainan emosinya kerasa. Ketegangan sebuah cerita bergenre action membuat nilai plus tersendiri. Good job! Next chapnya ditunggu :')

\- siap Mao-chan! ^^ terima kasih atas pujiannya. Semoga kamu setia dgn FF ini hehehe...

Guest chapter 39 . Jul 14

2 Jempol untuk yang buat fanfic ini :-):-)

\- ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan terima kasih juga sudah mampir ^^

Guest chapter 39 . Jul 14

horraa... hai bella chan  
di chapter ini fell nya terasa menarik dan seru, semoga bisa ente pertahanan di tiap chapter nya  
q tunggu update selanjutnya... semangat!

\- okeeee,,, kurasa ada yg harus menungguku selesai dgn tugas ospek nih :") hehehe... Yosh, aku akan tetap semangat menulis!

 **Jaa nee... ;) see you in the next chapter!** ** **And don't forget, Boruto the Movie on August will see you too! :)** **


	41. Chapter 40

**Intro: Hello, everyone! Pasti kangen banget sama diriku, kan? Hehehe… aku juga kangen banget sama kalian. Sumpah! Setelah berminggu-minggu, hampir setengah bulan, aku vakum dan mengistirahatkan imajinasiku *halah* sekarang Bella kembali dengan chapter terbaru! Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu mendukungku dan menunggu. Aku takkan sebersemangat ini menulis tanpa kalian. Yap, tugas ospek universitasku memang bikin pusing, padahal ospek baru dimulai agustus ini, hiks... ditambah kesibukan pas lebaran itu, apalagi kalau kalian lihat di websitenya. Sebetulnya bisa disambi, sih, tapi sayangnya imajinasi liarku tak pernah mengizinkanku membuka laptop sama sekali. Grrr…! Ah, cukup basa-basinya, kalian pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu, kan? Ya, bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga! Ketiga chapter ini akan sangat berhubungan satu sama lain, jadi aku harap ketiganya bisa memuaskan kalian. Nice to see you all again, Guys! This is it, the fourtieth chapter!**

 **PART** **FOURTY**

 **(BREE)**

Orang-orang tahu betul apa yang dimaksud dengan Halloween. Kalian tahu? Hantu, _ghoul_ , monster, penyihir? Tapi, di Inggris kami tidak merayakan Halloween dengan berdandan seperti _zombie_ sambil keliling membawa lampion. Kami merayakannya dengan pesta di rumah masing-masing. Yah, kalau kalian punya modal, kalian bisa sewa hotel atau _ballroom_. Tapi, bagi beberapa orang dengan modal terbatas seperti keluargaku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Dad selalu bilang, pesta Halloween itu buang-buang duit. Sama halnya dengan komentarnya soal pesta tahun baru. Kalau nggak penting-penting amat, kenapa harus dirayakan? Tapi, pesta Halloween Leaf High adalah sesuatu yang langka. Angkatan sebelum kami belum pernah mengadakannya sama sekali. Malam perpisahan sih pernah, tapi Halloween? _Nope_!

Jadi, begitulah akhirnya. Aku mengunjungi Callan di rumahnya saat dia sedang duduk-duduk sendirian di teras. Aku ajak dia membicarakan soal pesta Halloween itu.

"Kau bercanda, ya?" dia menatapku skeptis.

" _Well_ , kau harus mengistirahatkan dirimu sendiri, Nak," kataku sambil bersandar di pilar, mengawasi Callan mengikir kukunya satu per satu. "Ayolah, kau harus ikut. Chloe akan sangat senang kalau kau ikut."

Callan diam saja. Bunyi kikir kuku terdengar samar. Aku menghela napas.

"Huft, kupikir kau akan sedikit lebih _gentleman_ atau semacamnya…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menoleh.

"Demi petir Thor, Callan!" aku menepuk dahi keras-keras. "Harusnya _kau_ yang mengajak dia ke pesta, bukannya dia duluan!"

"Kau hanya kemari untuk membahas itu?" dia mencibir.

"Yah, kalian kan bisa datang sebagai _teman_ ," kataku. "Dia teman satu timmu waktu kemah, lho! Masa baru seminggu yang lalu kau sudah lupa?"

Aku tak bisa menceritakan pada kalian betapa rumitnya sore itu bagi kami berdua. Yah, aku dan si anak laki-laki itu butuh waktu lama untuk saling menyesuaikan pikiran satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, aku pulang dan solusinya belum ada sama sekali. Malah, dia membelokkan topik ke PR Mr Grace yang belum kukerjakan sama sekali. Duh, dasar anak itu…!

Omong-omong soal pekerjaan, aku dipanggil ibuku malam itu, selagi aku sibuk meneliti kembali berkas-berkas 'curian'-ku dari divisi London. Tenang, berkas-berkas itu nggak benar-benar kucuri, kok. Aku hanya mencetaknya di kertas bekas, lalu kusisipkan bersama tugas-tugas makalahku agar tak ada yang curiga. Aku langsung turun tangga. Ibuku berdiri di ruang tamu, tangannya menggenggam gagang telepon dan satunya lagi berkacak pinggang.

"Eh, Mum?" aku berkata sangsi, mengantisipasi kalau dia bakalan nyemprot atau semacamnya, dan perkiraanku benar.

"Ini terakhir kalinya, Celebrian!" desis ibuku. "Kalau kau membiarkan orang-orang asing itu menelepon kita lagi, aku akan membunuhmu! Aku sudah pernah berbohong bahwa kau sakit pada gurumu, dan aku tak mau melakukan hal yang sama dua kali!"

"Memangnya siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini?" tanyaku.

"Angkat saja sendiri!" kata Mum tak peduli, sambil menyodorkan telepon. Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke corong suara dan berkata pelan, "Halo?"

" _Bree_! _Ini aku, Kotaro_!"

"Oh, kau?" kataku. Kotaro—nama aslinya tak diketahui—adalah agen divisi Somerset, dan dia adalah komandan yang pernah kuceritakan itu. Kotaro hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia sangat lihai. Dia sudah jadi agen senior saat masih seusia denganku. Tapi soal intelegensi, aku masih bisa mengalahkannya.

"Ada apa?" aku berkata sambil memastikan situasi rumah aman. Mum telah kembali fokus pada video senam yoga-nya di kamar. Artinya aku bisa ngobrol dengan Kotaro sampai tuntas.

" _Bree, ini soal berkas-berkas yang kutunjukkan padamu kemarin, mengenai Everett dan yang lainnya_ — _tahu, kan_?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan berkas-berkas itu?"

" _Yah, begini… dua hari yang lalu, aku mengeceknya kembali. Kurasa berkas-berkasnya ada yang tidak lengkap._ "

"Lalu, kau menuduhku mengambilnya?"

" _Oh, tidak—maksudku ya—eh—tidak! Siapa bilang?! Tapi, tetap saja, ini gawat, Bree, gawat! Divisi Somerset bisa kena semprot Kantor Pusat kalau sampai berkas-berkas sepenting itu hilang._ "

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab juga? _Please_ , deh, kau tahu ini bukan wewenangku, kan? Kau adalah komandan! Mestinya kau sudah mengadakan penyelidikan lebih awal tanpa menunggu instruksi Kantor Pusat!"

" _Ya, itulah yang kulakukan sekarang. Tapi, karena kau juga pernah terlibat dengan berkas-berkas itu, siapa tahu kau mau membantu?_ "

"Sori, Kotaro, aku sedang sibuk," kataku tegas. "Tugasku menumpuk dan aku akan menghadiri pesta Halloween Minggu besok, tahu!"

" _Baik, baik, kau tak perlu sewot begitu. Aku hanya memastikan saja. Tapi, aku akan menghubungi divisi London nanti. Jangan kira Somerset hanya mengawasi agen lokalnya saja."_

Aku diam-diam nyengir di balik corong suara saat telepon ditutup. Seperti kataku tadi, soal intelegensi aku jauh di atas Kotaro. Sewaktu dia menunjukkan berkas-berkas Everett kepadaku, aku menemukan berkas yang lain, _biodata Colin McFadden_. Aku langsung bersemangat mengetahui fakta bahwa Colin pernah singgah di Somerset sebelum lenyap ditelan bumi. Aku juga sadar bahwa Colin telah 'membuang diri' dengan menjadi agen senior Somerset dan dia menggunakan nama profesional yang cukup menarik; _Itachi_. Sekedar informasi, dalam dunia agen Organisasi, ada yang namanya 'masuk,' 'buang diri,' dan 'lulus.' 'Masuk' berarti direkrut, 'buang diri' berarti berganti identitas, dan 'lulus' berarti keluar. Dan dari paspotonya, terlihat bahwa ia telah memanjangkan rambut. Tatapannya yang teduh masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja terdapat sesuatu yang lain di dalam matanya. Sesuatu yang bisa disebut orang sebagai 'beban berkepanjangan.'

Cukup lama aku mencermati biodata yang betul-betul kucuri itu sambil berbaring di kasur. Aku langsung kepikiran satu hal. Buru-buru aku mengambil berkas-berkas Mr D dan mencocokkan tanggal keluar Mr D dari Organisasi dengan tanggal 'lulus'-nya Colin. Sulit dipercaya! Hanya beda sehari! Aku langsung menambahkan bukti itu ke dalam daftar di buku catatanku. Aku jadi ingat pada hari terakhir perkemahan, aku menguping pembicaraan para guru dan panitia sambil mencatat di buku yang sama. Mr Wormwood ikut dalam pembicaraan itu, terdengar ciut saat Miss Jovovich menyerangnya. Mr Wormwood jelas membela diri dan mengaku bahwa pasukan penjaganya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengamankan daerah perkemahan. Tapi, kepala sekolah Cloud yang tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap—dan punya masalah dengan tekanan darah tinggi—tidak menerima alasan apapun dari Mr Wormwood yang malang. Ia bahkan mengancam bahwa Cloud tidak akan pernah ikut lagi dalam perkemahan tahun depan kalau hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Kepala sekolah Stone Towers lain pendapatnya. Ia masih memaafkan 'kelalaian' itu tapi dia sekaligus mengancam akan mengeluarkan Sandcastle dari daftar persaudaraan sekolah. Oh, ya, itu hanya gertakan, tentu saja. Karena tak satupun sekolah bisa dikeluarkan kecuali atas kesepakatan bersama. Kepala sekolah Hazeland malah _manut_ saja, asalkan tak ada satupun anak didiknya yang terluka. Dipojokkan seperti itu, Mr Wormwood tak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali minta maaf. Aku harus menjaga agar tanganku tidak gemetar gara-gara emosi. Maaf saja tak cukup kalau kau sudah bersekongkol dengan serigala berbulu domba. Anehnya, Mr D sama sekali tidak menanggapi, atau setidaknya mengajak Mr Wormwood berunding lagi soal rencana mereka yang gagal di perkemahan.

Hari Sabtu siang, aku ada janji dengan sekretaris divisi London. Dia menemuiku di depan Carrousel, hotel mewah yang tak jauh dari lokasi kastil keluarga Buckingham. (Aku senang dia memilih lokasi itu sebagai tempat bertemu, karena hotel itu adalah _venue_ pesta Halloween, seperti yang dikatakan Eden lewat pesannya dua malam yang lalu.) Pakaian si sekretaris—uhm, harus kukatakan dia seorang wanita, sekitar dua puluh tahunan bernama Asame—sangat berselera retro dan norak sehingga hampir semua orang yang lewat menoleh padanya. Rambutnya dikeriting afro, jaketnya hijau neon, dan celana _cutbray_ -nya melambai-lambai saat dia bergerak.

"Hei, Asame," sapaku menahan geli memandang penampilannya yang ngejreng itu.

"Celebrian!" kata Asame dengan lagak sok penting. "Aku sudah dengar tentang kenakalanmu!"

"Maaf," kataku. "Agen junior kebal hukuman, kan? Omong-omong apa kau baru saja dari pesta perdamaian?"

"Bukan itu poin pentingnya, dasar tolol!" kata Asame jengkel. "Aku minta kau hati-hati dengan berkas itu. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu bahwa kau memilikinya. Bahkan, divisi Somerset sekalipun."

"Aku tahu, kok," kataku. "Tapi, trims lho kau sudah melindungiku dari mereka."

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak kenakalan, dan selama itu aku sudah berkali-kali melindungimu!" omel Asame. "Jangan kira itu mudah bagiku! Oh, dan aku hanya sekretaris yang ingin cari pengalaman di badan intelijen! Bukan keahlianku terus menerus berbohong seperti dirimu!"

"Kau ngedumel persis dengan ibuku," aku mengeluh. "Ayolah, Asame, langsung ke topik saja dan sudahi pembicaraan ini!"

"Ngedumel apaan?" semprot Asame, masih naik darah. "Justru dari situlah topik kita sebenarnya bermula. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku, di mana kau menyimpan berkas-berkasnya?"

"Aman di rumahku," jawabku. "Aku menyimpannya bersama dokumen-dokumen penting lainnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau yakin sungguh-sungguh aman?" kata Asame sambil berkacak pinggang. Kedua matanya yang berwarna zaitun memicing padaku.

" _Well_ , aku yakin," jawabku, meskipun hatiku sendiri tak yakin. Tatapan Asame sungguh-sungguh menggangguku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Asame. "Asal kau tahu saja, teman-teman kecil kita mulai bikin keributan lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Dari tadi aku nggak mengerti arah pembicaraan kita, tahu!"

"Kantor divisi London melaporkan bahwa empat buronan yang kabur itu terlihat kembali di Stasiun Waterloo," kata Asame. "Setelah kejadian itu, kantor divisi mengalami peristiwa aneh. Beberapa agen yang diutus mengejar keempat buronan itu tak pernah kembali."

"Apa?" seruku. "Tapi, bukankah mereka sudah diberi nomor darurat?"

"Kami kehilangan kontak juga dengan nomor darurat mereka," kata Asame. "Karena itulah kami pikir sebaiknya kami berhenti mengirimkan agen ke misi-misi yang tak diperlukan sampai kami benar-benar tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka lenyap satu per satu. Dan itu termasuk dengan dirimu, Nona Tukang Cari Gara-gara!"

"Tapi, apakah mereka benar-benar lenyap?" sergahku. "Ini konyol, tahu? Bukan Organisasi seperti ini yang aku kenal! Mereka tak pantas menyerah seperti itu!"

"Ya, memang," kata Asame. "Namun ketahuilah, Bree, harapan kami saat mengirimmu dalam misi sangatlah besar. Tapi, keadaan sudah berubah. Kau dibebastugaskan dari misimu di Leaf High mulai dari sekarang."

" _No way_!" aku berkata tajam. "Asal mereka tahu saja, masalah yang besar itu dimulai dari Leaf High!"

"Ini perintah dari Kantor Pusat," kata Asame sambil mendesah. "Aku diminta memberitahumu karena Kantor Pusat tidak bisa menghubungimu lewat telepon biasa. Jadi, mulai detik ini, aku akan mengurus ulang dokumen yang menyangkut dirimu. Aku juga sudah membereskan surat pindah dan…"

" _Surat pindah_?!" ulangku dengan mata membelalak. "Maksudmu, aku harus pergi? _Meninggalkan sekolah_?"

"Begitulah," jawab Asame. "Aku menyesal sekali, Bree, tapi ini harus kami lakukan. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, kedua agen kami sudah membicarakannya dengan orangtuamu tadi pagi. Mereka bilang orangtuamu akan membicarakan kepindahanmu dari Leaf High setelah malam Halloween, karena mereka ingin kau tidak _shock_."

Aku membungkam mulutku sambil menggigit-gigit bibir. Gawat! Kalau sampai aku dipindahtugaskan dari Leaf High, semuanya bisa runyam! Aku belum bisa memastikan apa yang akan dilakukan Mr D setelah rencana awalnya gagal. Robbie dan Callan masih belum aman! Asame lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna kuning.

"Berikan aku tanda tanganmu kalau kau setuju dengan pindahtugas ini," katanya. Ia mengemut ujung pulpen hitamnya, lalu menyodorkan kedua benda itu padaku.

"Harus sekarang, ya?" tanyaku.

"Satu abad lagi," hela Asame. "Tentu saja sekarang!"

Aku tak bisa menolak. Apa boleh buat? Aku harus menampakkan profesionalismeku di depan Asame. Tapi, aku juga harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Aku tak boleh membiarkan Organisasi mencopotku dari misi seenaknya. Aku mengambil pulpen itu dengan enggan, lalu menuliskan namaku dengan huruf tegak bersambung di permukaan kertas kuning itu. Saat melakukannya, pandanganku tak fokus ke kertas, melainkan ke belakang Asame. Kulihat seorang pria bermantel abu-abu menuruni undak-undakan hotel. Aku mengenalinya! Pria itu adalah guru pelajaran Kimia itu, Mr Shikuya. Aku mengawasi langkahnya dipercepat, tapi tampak waspada. Ia menyeberang jalan. Tepat di bawah lampu, seorang pria dengan mantel hijau gelap dan bertopi _bowler_ menunggunya. Aku berpikir, apakah pria itu Mr D? Tapi ternyata, ia tidak membawa tongkat berjalannya. Pria itu mengangkat sedikit moncong topinya agar bisa melihat Mr Shikuya dengan jelas. Rambutnya yang putih mencuat benar-benar menggambarkan jelas siapa dirinya, begitu pula kacamata yang dia kenakan. Mr Shikuya menjabat tangan orang itu dan mereka mengobrol dengan suara pelan. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang, terutama Asame, tidak sadar bahwa di balik punggung mereka, pertemuan terjadi antara Mr Shikuya dengan pria itu. Pria yang selama ini selalu ingin diketahui keberadaannya.

Thomas Hyde!

Aku baru saja mau memberitahu Asame ketika rombongan pejalan kaki mengaburkan pengawasanku. Tahu-tahu, Mr Shikuya sudah seorang diri lagi. Hyde sudah pergi entah ke mana. Kukucek-kucek mataku dengan bingung. Aku yakin aku tidak bermimpi. Tadi si Hyde benar-benar di sana!

Oh, baiklah, kini aku harus bertindak.

Langkah pertamaku setelah ini adalah menghubungi Mr Grace. Agen senior pasti tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan. Tapi mengingat perkataan Asame, aku tak bisa berharap banyak. Bisa jadi Mr Grace juga sudah dipindahtugaskan oleh divisi London, seperti agen-agen lainnya. Jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Leaf High. Ah, bodo amat, setidaknya aku coba saja hubungi dia. Saat berjalan pulang, aku menemukan boks telepon merah di tepi jalan. Aku memastikan tidak ada orang yang sedang menggunakannya. Kemudian, aku masuk dan menyisipkan koin ke dalam boks. Kutekan nomor Mr Grace. Kutunggu sampai Mr Grace menjawab.

Lima menit berlalu. Tak ada jawaban. Pasti dia sedang bermasalah juga dengan divisi London, seperti diriku. Atau jangan-jangan dia ganti nomor?

Aku menyisipkan koin kedua. Hal yang sama terulang. Jantungku berdebar-debar, ketenanganku berubah menjadi ketegangan. _Ayolah, Mr Grace_ , gumamku. Ini sangat _urgent_! Darurat! _Tolong jawab teleponnya_!

Aku tak mau membuang-buang koin di boks telepon. Jadi, aku memutuskan tidak mencobanya lagi. Sial! Kalau Mr Grace saja tidak bisa dihubungi, aku harus menghubungi siapa lagi?

Teman-teman? Chloe dan Robbie? Aku mempertimbangkannya. Ah, tidak, aku tak mau melibatkan mereka dalam masalah ini. Peraturan Organisasi mengatakan dipindahtugaskan berarti dilarang berhubungan lagi dengan rekan dari misi lama. Agen London ada di mana-mana. Kalau mereka sampai tahu aku bersama dengan Robbie dan Chloe, mereka bisa dalam bahaya. Lalu, _siapa_?

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalaku, dan aku jadi ngeri sendiri dibuatnya. _Masa aku harus menghubungi Everett_? Nggak, jangan dia! Sekalipun mendapatkan nomor orang termasuk keahlianku, _option_ seperti itu nggak akan pernah kulakukan. Divisi Somerset sudah mencurigaiku. Aku nggak mau macam-macam lagi dengan anggota mereka.

 _Tapi, masa aku harus diam saja_?

Aku segera kembali ke rumah. Kukeluarkan berkas-berkas rahasia yang menyangkut Everett. Kutemukan nomor perekrutannya, lalu kutambahkan enam digit tanggal perekrutan Everett di belakang nomor tersebut. Yep, itulah susunan nomor darurat agen Organisasi. (Kalian harus janji nggak akan memberitahu siapapun, oke?) Nomor itu hanya bisa diakses dengan aplikasi khusus mirip Whattsap yang ter - _install_ di HP setiap agen. Semoga saja berhasil, pikirku.

Kusambungkan HP dengan _earphone_ , lalu kutunggu sampai bunyi dengung berhenti dan sebuah suara menjawabku.

" _Halo, siapa ini_?"

Aku terkesiap. Itu bukan suara bocah itu. Suaranya lebih serak dan berat. Jangan-jangan aku salah memasukkan nomor. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin! Formatnya persis seperti instruksi yang diberikan padaku.

" _Halo_?" suara itu mengulang. " _Artorius Wormwood di sini_."

Oh, tidak! Mimpi buruk baru saja terwujud! Kepala sekolah itu yang mengangkat telepon. Tapi, mengapa bukan Everett? Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?

" _Halo_?" Mr Wormwood kembali bicara, lebih tegas. " _Saya harap ini bukan lelucon_ …"

PIP!

Kuputus sambungannya. Aku langsung buru-buru menghapus _dialing history_ pada aplikasi tersebut. Sekarang aku sungguh yakin bahwa Asame tidak main-main. Misiku adalah mengamankan dua orang, tapi aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa aku sendiri benar-benar aman.

Secara tak sengaja, mataku menangkap tulisan merah di kalender sobekku. Besok tanggal 31, pikirku. Artinya besok adalah hari H-nya pesta Halloween. Kemudian, aku teringat Mr Shikuya dan Hyde yang mengobrol di luar hotel. Sel-sel otakku langsung terkoneksi secara mendadak. Aku langsung punya firasat tidak baik tentang pesta itu, sama sekali tidak baik.

Aku punya waktu sampai besok malam untuk mencari tahu.

TO BE CONTINUED


	42. Chapter 41

**Intro: Boruto the Movie came out in Japan! Can't wait to watch it! :")**

 **PART FOURTY-ONE**

 **(CHLOE)**

Aku bilang saja?

Atau jangan?

Aku bilang?

Atau jangan?

Aku berjalan sambil menenteng-nenteng HP di dalam kamar. Sudah lima puluh kali aku bolak-balik dari kasur ke meja belajar dan sebaliknya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Aku punya waktu sampai matahari terbenam untuk memutuskan mengajak Callan ke pesta atau tidak.

Maukah dia? Aku jadi bimbang. Kalau Robbie saja mau datang, harusnya dia juga mau, dong. Aku jadi semakin deg-degan.

 _Baiklah, Chloe_ , aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. _Mungkin sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan hal konyol ini. Callan sudah jelas tidak suka datang ke pesta. Kecuali ada yang menciptakan alat untuk memutar balikkan dunia dan mengubah personaliti setiap orang_.

Tapi, apa sebaiknya tidak dicoba? _Kau sendiri yang punya rencana mengajaknya ke pesta, kan_? _Dasar Chloe bodoh, ugghhh_!

Kutatap HP-ku lagi dengan tangan kebas. Baru saja aku mau menekan tombol _call_ pada nomor cowok itu, telepon dari Bree masuk. Aku mengumpat sedikit, tapi juga lega karena setidaknya aku punya alasan tidak meneleponnya. Ah, aku benar-benar konyol! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi bersikap seperti Eden begini? Aku menekan tombol 'jawab' untuk meladeni Bree.

"Halo?"

" _Chloe_ , _hai_!"

"Hai, kau tumben menelepon sesiang ini."

" _Ah, masa_?"

"Yah, rata-rata teleponmu selalu di malam hari. Kenapa, Bree?"

" _Hm, apakah rumahmu aman_?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau kemari?"

" _Oh, tidak. Aku tidak akan—maksudku—aku tak bisa ke sana sekarang. Sungguh, aku nggak bisa._ "

"Oke, santai saja. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

" _Yakin rumahmu aman_?"

"Iya, serius. Nggak ada orang lain kecuali aku. Ada apa, sih?"

" _Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku hanya memastikan saja_."

Ada yang aneh dengan Bree. Nada suaranya tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terdengar panik tapi juga tergesa-gesa di saat bersamaan. Bree pasti memiliki sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan, aku yakin. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak mau mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku hanya mendesah, "Oke, kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan, tidak masalah. Aku masih punya waktu tidur siang sampai Mum dan Dad kembali…"

" _Tidak! Tunggu! Aku punya—eh—ada sesuatu_!" sergah Bree.

"Baiklah, katakan sekarang. Jangan buat aku menunggu, dong."

" _Hm, oke. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi ini berkaitan dengan pesta Halloween itu…_ "

"Pesta? Apa kau nggak bisa berangkat?"

" _Bukan, bukan itu_! _Tentu saja aku akan berangkat, tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa berada di pesta itu._ "

"Apa maksudmu tak bisa hadir di pesta itu?"

" _Yah, ini hanya masalah teknis. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa menjadi dua orang di saat bersamaan._ "

"Jadi, kau ada keperluan lain, begitu?"

Bree terdiam sejenak. Aku menunggu sampai dia menjawab.

" _Yah_ ," kata Bree sambil berpikir, " _kau tahu pekerjaanku._ "

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Organisasi?" tanyaku. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan misimu?"

" _Yep_ ," sahut Bree, suaranya menjadi lebih ringan. " _Jadi, aku harap kau mengerti sekarang, Chloe. Aku ingin memberitahu Mr Grace juga, tapi dia tak bisa dihubungi. Jadi, kurasa, aku akan datang ke pesta itu dan… melakukan apa yang mestinya kulakukan._ "

"Oh, baiklah," kataku. "Kupikir kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau ada tugas mendadak."

" _Tidak, kok, tidak sama sekali,_ " kata Bree, tertawa kering. " _Aku akan datang. Aku janji akan datang. Sampai ketemu besok!_ "

"Hei, aku…"

Telepon diputus. Kata-kata Bree membuatku bingung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia merencanakan sesuatu di pesta itu bersama agen lainnya? Entahlah. Dunia Bree berbeda jauh dengan duniaku yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku terkadang berpikir betapa ingin rasanya aku berada di dunia yang tidak biasa. Seperti Alice saat bertemu Hatter dan Ratu Hati di Negeri Ajaib, atau Dorothy yang terlempar dari Kansas menuju Negeri Oz, atau Harry Potter yang secara mendadak dikirimi surat dari sekolah sihir beken. Tapi dunia intelijen adalah dunia yang berbahaya, dan hanya bumbu-bumbunya yang membuat duniaku jadi tidak biasa.

Setelah aku mengenal dunia baruku, entah bagaimana aku jadi ragu untuk meneruskan karirku sebagai pemain biola. Sepertinya _hacker_ , pelacak, petarung, reparator komputer, atau petugas medis akan sangat dibutuhkan di dalamnya. Tapi, aku tak punya kemampuan _hacking_. Aku juga tak selihai itu dalam pelajaran beladiri. Mungkin jadi petugas medis dengan kemampuan Biologi-ku? Ah, seandainya ada guru yang bisa mengajariku semuanya soal medis. Seperti Miss Jovovich misalnya? Aku menatap diriku sendiri di cermin. Cewek berambut merah muda itu balas menatapku. Pantulan diriku. Oh, ya, benar-benar diriku. Diam-diam aku merasa bahwa meskipun aku punya otak sebrilian apapun, aku tidak punya senjata lain. Dari semua kejadian aneh yang kualami, aku selalu saja dilindungi orang-orang terdekatku. Mulai dari Bree, Robbie, Mum, Mr Grace, teman-teman yang lain... dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam di sana memandang mereka bertarung di hadapanku.

Matahari sudah terbenam. Mum dan Dad sudah kembali, dan mereka kelihatan capek. Mereka habis dari Wolverhampton, naik kereta. Ekspresi Mum terlihat seperti orang mabuk dan Dad sepertinya tidak mau bicara kecuali pada sebotol aspirin. Entah apa yag mereka alami di luar sana.

"Bikinkan kami teh, Chloe," kata Mum sambil menghenyakkan diri di sofa. "Dengan _chamomile_ , _please_."

"Bagaimana dengan roti kayu manisnya, Mum?" aku menawarkan.

"Ya, ya, apalah itu," kata Mum tak peduli. "Kami hanya butuh sedikit pengisi lambung dan segelas kesegaran."

Aku baru saja menuang teh _chamomile_ yang wangi itu ke dalam dua buah mug ketika HP-ku berdering begitu keras di ujung meja. Cepat-cepat kuambil sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Sebuah pesan masuk. Bree-kah? Aku menekan tombol untuk membuka. Ternyata, pesan itu bukan dari Bree.

' _Kau mau datang ke pesta besok, nggak_?

\- _Callan_.'

Aku benar-benar _shock_ sampai tidak sadar bahwa mug yang kutuang teh kini sudah meluap isinya, merembes ke tatakan porselen yang menadahinya. Nomor Callan pasti ganti, sehingga tidak terdaftar di HP-ku. Aku tak percaya. Dia mengajakku duluan, sebelum aku mengajaknya? _Mimpi macam apa ini_?

"Chloe, kau baik-baik saja di sana, Nak?" suara Dad membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku buru-buru mengambil serbet untuk membersihkan teh yang melimpah ruah.

"Eh, ya," jawabku sambil menaruh kedua mug itu di atas nampan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pesan itu masih ada di sana, jelas tertera di layar ponselku. Wah, aku harus membalas apa?

Mum menyeruput tehnya sementara Dad mencomot roti kayu manis besar-besar. Aku meraih ponselku dan memasang posisi mengetik. Tapi, jemariku sama sekali tidak bergerak saat otakku mengkomando. _Ah, sialan kau, Chloe_ , aku menyumpah. _Katakan saja ya padanya, bodoh!_

Jadi, aku tak mau menunggu jantungku copot duluan selagi luapan rasa _excited_ yang menggebu-gebu memenuhi dadaku. Kuketikkan dua buah huruf, 'y' dan 'a' dengan perlahan, lalu menekan tombol 'kirim' dengan cepat. Oh, ya ampun, apakah dia akan membalas lagi? Kuawasi Dad dan Mum bercengkrama sambil minum teh, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan di sudut dapur. Aku mengawasi layar ponsel dengan penuh harap. Oh, ayolah, biarkan dia membalas…

Dan benar saja. Pesan baru diterima. Aku membukanya.

' _Ketemu di halte seberang Hotel Haywood, jam 8, oke?_ '

Aku menggigit-gigit lidahku yang terasa gatal. _Oh, ya, dia mengajak janjian_! Tekanan darahku langsung naik seratus persen lebih tinggi dari biasanya dan wajahku terasa panas. Apa-apaan ini?

' _Oke_ ,' balasku, lalu terdiam sebentar dan menambahkan, ' _Jam 8 tepat_.'

"Chloe? Kau sedang apa di sana?" tegur Dad dari ruang tamu.

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan membalas dengan senyum terkembang di wajahku, "Oh, bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya seorang teman."

"Aha!" kata Dad, sama sekali lupa dengan pusing yang melanda dirinya. "Kau dapat kencan untuk besok malam, ya?"

"Kencan? B-b-bukan!" tukasku, mendadak sewot entah kenapa. "Dia hanya—yah—"

"Sudahlah, kami tahu siapa itu," kata Mum sambil tertawa. "Si McFadden, kan?"

"Mum…" pipiku merona merah.

"Sungguh? Itu beneran dia?" Dad tampak antusias. "Wah, wah, wah! Kau beruntung sekali, Nak!"

Ya, itulah reaksi ayahku saat mengetahui fakta bahwa cowok sejutek itu mengajakku ke pesta Halloween. Reaksi Nicola tidak beda jauh. Hanya saja, dia lebih… yah… ekspresif.

"DEMI ALIS MARILYN MONROE!" dia berkoar saat aku menghubunginya lewat _video call_. "DIA SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENGAJAKMU? SIALAN KAU!"

"Jadi, skorku bertambah satu, nih?" kataku sambil nyengir.

"Sungguh, kau, sialan!" kata Nicola, tawanya terdengar sarkastis. "Ah, padahal aku baru saja mau mengirim pesan padanya, tapi ternyata kau malah mendahuluiku!"

"Keberuntungan pada yang berhak, Nona Manis," kataku dengan lagak angkuh. "Kau tinggal cari teman kencan yang lain, kan? Bukankah hal itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bagimu?"

"Oh, ya, _tentu saja aku akan_ _cari yang baru_!" dengus Nicola. "Semua anak perempuan yang bekerja di _florist_ adalah anak-anak gaul. Lagian, aku punya segudang cowok cakep yang sudah pernah mengajakku kenalan sewaktu membeli bunga di toko ibuku."

"Baiklah, aku menantangmu membawanya besok, oke?" ujarku.

"Tidak masalah! Tantangan diterima!" balas Nicola sambil mengibas rambut ekor kudanya. "Omong-omong, aku harus kembali membantu ibuku di toko. Sampai ketemu besok! Daaah!"

Dan _video call_ pun berakhir. Diam-diam aku tertawa sambil memandang plafon yang menaungi kamarku. Terserah Nicola mau membawa siapa saja, yang penting aku sudah punya gandengan.

Keesokan harinya, aku tak sabar mempersiapkan baju untuk ke pesta Halloween. Dulu waktu kecil, Dad pernah mengajakku ke pesta Halloween dengan mengenakan topi penyihir dan aku dibelikannya permen berbentuk kepala labu. Tapi sekarang, pesta Halloween hanyalah pesta yang diadakan di malam Halloween. Tidak ada yang akan memakai topi penyihir di pesta itu. Kami hanya makan-makan dan berdansa seperti acara perpisahan sekolah. Karena itu, aku berutang budi pada Nicola yang dengan senang hati mengajakku ke toko terdekat untuk belanja 'kostum' Halloween kami.

Aku bukan tukang belanja yang baik, tapi aku sangat _up to date_ kalau berurusan dengan gaya. Dengan bantuan Nickie, aku menemukan sebuah gaun bergaya Victoria yang berwarna merah dengan aksen putih.

"Kau akan menjadi Lady Red yang menakjubkan dengan gaun itu!" komentar Nic sambil mengawasiku mematut-matut diri di kamar pas.

" _Lady Red_?" kataku geli.

"Sesuai dengan temperamenmu yang labil," kata Nic separo mengejek. "Oh, dan sesuaikan dengan warna rambutmu! Merah kelihatan bagus dengan _pink_."

"Dasar!" kataku. "Lebih labil dirimu, tahu! Siapa yang suka teriak-teriak kalau ketemu cowok yang mirip Johnny Depp? Itu kau, kan?"

"Tapi, Johnny Depp kan memang ganteng!" protes Nicola.

"Bodo amat," kataku. "Aku akan meminta nota."

Nicola menceritakan padaku tentang dua cowok yang dia temui di toko bunga pagi itu sambil berjalan pulang. Kami menenteng masing-masing dua tas belanja—satu berisi gaun dan satunya lagi berisi sepatu. Cowok pertama yang diceritakan Nicola memiliki alergi terhadap bunga, tapi dia tetap mau membelikan bunga pada pacarnya yang sakit. Cowok kedua lebih _cool_ dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi, dia cukup unik karena membeli bunga hanya sebagai objek seninya. Kata Nicola, cowok kedua itu selalu membawa kamera di lehernya. Dia sempat menggunakan kameranya untuk memotret beberapa jenis bunga di dalam toko sebelum memutuskan memilih sebuket bunga aster.

"Dia punya mata yang bagus, mirip matanya Callan," kata Nicola sambil berandai-andai. "Oh, kau tidak akan sudi berkomentar banyak tentangnya saat kau bertemu dengannya lagi…"

"Jadi, dia mau kau ajak ke pesta?" tanyaku.

"Sayangnya, dia menolak," keluh Nicola. "Dia bilang pesta kita bertepatan dengan pameran seni yang akan dihadirinya."

"Wow, sayang sekali," kataku.

"Aku mau, kok, membayar mahal untuk bertemu cowok itu lagi," desah Nic sambil menatap langit yang tidak berawan. "Tapi sudahlah, banyak cowok setipe itu di dunia ini."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau benar. Perhatikan saja jalannya, Nona Manis." Belum sempat aku selesai bicara, Nicola sudah tersandung sebongkah batu yang entah bagaimana terlempar jauh dari tempat konstruksi dan tergeletak di aspal. Nicola hampir saja tersungkur ke depan kalau aku tidak mencegahnya. Dia kelihatan malu sekali. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang perhatikan jalanmu," kataku.

Nicola memanyunkan bibir. "Huh, jangan ingatkan aku lagi!"

Kami melihat sebuah truk besar parkir di sisi kiri jalan, persis di depan Tesco. Truk itu menurunkan dua orang pria bertubuh tegap yang kemudian membuka boks di belakangnya. Aku pikir mereka akan menurunkan barang-barang untuk dimasukkan ke Tesco, tapi ternyata dua pria tegap itu menghampiri seorang wanita berambut kemerahan dan berbaju kaftan yang sedang berdiri di bawah rambu-rambu. Wanita itu mengenakan syal untuk menutupi kepalanya. Mendampinginya, adalah seorang pria jangkung berkulit agak gelap. Pria itu membawa sebuah kardus seukuran kotak sepatu dengan sangat hati-hati. Penampilan pria itu sedikit mirip _hispter_ , tapi wanita itu lebih kelihatan seperti peramal yang biasa kulihat di pasar malam.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya pria bertubuh tegap itu pada si wanita peramal.

"Menyusul," jawab wanita itu sambil membetulkan letak syalnya. "Hotel Carrousel mudah diakses, kan?"

"Ya, kurang-lebih hanya setengah jam perjalanan," jawab laki-laki yang menghampirinya. "Tapi bilang pada mereka, kalau masih mau ikut sebaiknya mereka bergegas."

Aku dan Nicola melewati mereka dengan hati-hati. Pria berpakaian _hipster_ itu tampaknya satu-satunya dari mereka yang mengawasi kami. Tatapannya tajam dan kotak yang ia bawa mulai bergetar. Entah halusinasi atau bukan, aku melihatnya sungguh-sungguh bergerak! Kira-kira apa yang ada di dalam kardus itu?

Setelah agak jauh, Nicola berkata, "Aku tahu siapa mereka. Pasti mereka _performer_ buat pesta nanti malam!"

"Bisa jadi," kataku. "Tapi, apakah nggak kelihatan kuno? Peramal dan gipsi kan membosankan! Siapa sih yang jadi seksi acaranya?"

"Sudahlah, aku yakin pesta nanti malam akan sangat meriah!" kata Nicola. "Hm, tak masalah aku datang sebagai jomblo, yang penting kita bersenang-senang. Oke?"

Ya, Nicola benar. Bersenang-senang adalah hal yang kusukai. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Callan? Kuharap.

TO BE CONTINUED


	43. Chapter 42

**PART FOURTY-TWO**

 **(ROBBIE)**

"Halloween, eh?" Jon menatapku dengan bimbang sambil menyapu gumpalan debu keluar pintu flat. Kami baru saja selesai makan malam. "Kau yakin tidak terlalu tua untuk itu?"

"Yang ini berbeda," jawabku. "Aku dipaksa ikut oleh Chloe dan Bree, jadi mau gimana lagi?"

Jon terkekeh-kekeh. "Ah, jadi karena dipaksa? Semoga kau tidak membuat kekacauan di pesta itu. Waktu kecil, aku pernah dipanggil kepala sekolahmu gara-gara kau mencuri pinata Halloween! Aku tidak yakin kau sudah lupa soal itu."

"Itu sudah masa lalu!" keluhku. "Dan akhir dari kisah itu memalukan!"

Jon meletakkan sapunya di dekat tempat sampah dapur, lalu mencuci tangannya bersih-bersih di wastafel. "Yah, baiklah, aku izinkan kau ikut pesta itu. Tapi, jangan pernah bertingkah macam-macam. Dan jangan lakukan sesuatu yang memalukan."

"Aku baru saja berulang tahun ketujuh belas, lho!" kataku sambil nyengir. "Aku nggak akan semudah itu berbuat kekacauan."

"Semoga," kata Jon. "Aku capek sekali! Malam ini aku mau tidur! Owaheeemm..." Jon melemaskan badan sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Tanpa dia sadari, lencana emas yang ia sisipkan di saku kemejanya jatuh ke lantai. Aku cepat-cepat memungutnya kembali dan menyerahkannya pada Jon, tapi alih-alih menerimanya, Jon malah mengeratkan peganganku pada lencana itu.

"Ini lencana Organisasi!" aku bersikeras.

"Memang benar," kata Jon seraya tersenyum. "Lencana yang diberikan agar aku bisa mengawasimu. Tapi sekarang, kau tidak butuh diawasi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah dewasa, ya, sekarang, Robbie Uzumaki," kata Jon. "Aku baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku hanya berharap kau menjaga lencana ini baik-baik setelah aku tidak lagi bersamamu."

Kata-kata Jon membuatku seperti tersengat arus listrik karena kaget. Kusembunyikan dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana, Jon?" ujarku. "Jangan bikin efek dramatis secara mendadak, dong! Waktunya sama sekali nggak pas!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa," kata Jon, menguap lagi. "Yang jelas, lencana itu sekarang milikmu. Aku nggak mau melihatnya lagi di hadapanku, oke? Simpan rapat-rapat dan jangan sampai hilang."

"Siap, Komandan!" kataku dengan lagak hormat. "Akan kujaga lencana ini dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku!"

"Bagus!" kata Jon sambil nyengir. "Aku mau naik ke atas dan tidur sampai pagi. Kau boleh nonton TV sepuasnya tapi jangan bangunkan aku, oke?"

Dan dia pun menutup pintu kamar. Aku sedang nggak nafsu nonton TV malam ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku menyipitkan mata ke arah koridor, di balik pintu yang terbuka. Bekas garis polisi masih melintangi flat Kolonel Finchler yang malang. Para polisi masih suka berjaga di depan apartemen dengan atribut lengkap. Katanya, mereka sudah menemukan barang bukti baru dari kasus pembunuhannya. Sebuah surat yang diduga ditulis Kolonel Finchler sebelum ia meninggal. Surat itu sepertinya ditulis Kolonel untuk adik perempuannya di Devon, dan polisi kini mulai menyelidiki seluk-beluk keluarga Finchler. Padahal, penyebab kematian Kolonel sama sekali belum diungkap kepada khalayak. Aku hanya bisa mendengus mengawasi satu demi satu polisi datang dan pergi, bicara dengan suara pelan, lalu pergi tanpa bilang permisi sedikit pun pada tetangga si kolonel malang. Tetangga itu termasuk aku dan Jon, tentu saja. Kemarin si inspektur polisi main ke flatku untuk minum teh, tapi sewaktu aku iseng menanyainya soal perkembangan kasus, ia hanya menjawab dengan nada paling monoton dan lagak sok penting yang selalu bisa kalian temukan di film-film kriminal:

"Kami masih belum tahu, tapi kami harap setelah penyelidikan lanjut, kami bisa mengungkapnya."

Ha! Mengungkap apaan?! Mereka hanya mengumpulkan bukti tapi tidak bisa mengungkap apapun!

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar keributan di luar apartemen. Si penjaga polisi pasti sedang menginterogasi seseorang di luar sana.

"Kalau Anda tidak berkepentingan, sebaiknya Anda pergi dari sini!"

"Ya ampun, sekaku itukah sistem kalian? Pantas saja kalian tak bisa memecahkan kasus dengan cepat! Saya ingin bertemu dengan teman sekolah saya, _Sir_. Sumpah!"

Aku sadar itu suara Bree. Ngapain cewek itu ada di sini? Cepat-cepat aku membuka pintu depan. Bree bersorak ke arahku.

"Aha! Itu dia anaknya!"

"Dia teman saya, _Sir_ , biarkan dia masuk," kataku pada si polisi.

Si polisi penjaga tampak kebingungan, tapi ia juga merasa dongkol. Dengan sopan ia mundur supaya Bree bisa masuk. Cewek itu melenggang dengan dagu terangkat melewati si polisi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?" tanyaku selagi kami melintasi koridor.

"Masa kau tidak bisa menebaknya, Mr Uzumaki?" Bree balas bertanya dengan sok misterius. "Aku kemari karena ingin melihat lokasi pembunuhan yang diberitakan itu."

"Ha, sudah kuduga," kataku. "Mereka belum juga selesai dengan mayat laki-laki tua yang malang itu."

"Apa hasil autopsinya sudah keluar?" tanya Bree.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Katanya sih sudah. Polisi tolol di depan itu pernah memberitahuku bahwa si kolonel tidak hanya ditusuk, melainkan diracun. Tapi penyebab pembunuhannya belum juga terungkap, sayang sekali."

"Nah, kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan!" kata Bree ceria. "Di mana tempatnya?"

"Tuh, pintu kedua dari barat," tunjukku. "Polisi belum mencopot tandanya."

Bree tampak mengamati dengan seksama pintu yang dipalang itu. Dia menyentuh garis polisi kuning itu, lalu merasakan debu di atasnya dengan ujung jari.

"Wow," katanya, "tempat ini sungguh mengundang rasa penasaranku. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Aku sudah pernah menyelinap ke dalamnya," kataku. "Hati-hati saja, jangan sampai garis polisinya terinjak."

"Aku tahu," sahut Bree. Dengan sangat mudah ia menyusup diantara palang kuning itu sehingga ia kini menghadap pintu yang tertutup, lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengongkek pintu yang memang tidak terkunci itu. Aku baru mau mengikutinya ke dalam, tapi Bree mencegah.

"Kau jaga di luar saja, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku masuk," perintahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, apakah ini begitu penting?" sergahku. "Dari tadi kau belum memberitahuku apa-apa. Organisasi itukah yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

Tapi Bree tidak menjawab, malah kini asyik menelusuri jejak-jejak debu di karpet menggunakan senter kecilnya. Aku terus menerus menatap koridor dengan waspada. Padahal malam itu, apartemen sepi dan sunyi. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kecuali tiba-tiba Jon bangun atau telepon di koridor berdering dan salah satu penghuni apartemen muncul untuk menjawabnya. Sialnya lagi, telepon itu terpasang di dekat flat Kolonel Finchler. Oh, bagus sekali! Aku sudah membiarkan seorang cewek asing masuk ke apartemen yang asing baginya dan mengutak-utik lokasi pembunuhan yang sama sekali belum pernah dia jamah! Aku ganti mengawasi gerakan Bree. Dia kini berjongkok di dekat lemari usang yang dihiasi sarang laba-laba, lalu memberi isyarat padaku untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?" bisikku. "Ada yang kau temukan?"

"Sini, deh," balas Bree. Aku berjalan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak salah satu benda yang teronggok di lantai. Bree menerangi sesuatu di tangannya dengan senter. Benda itu adalah selembar foto hitam-putih, menampilkan sosok Kolonel Finchler—aku mengenalinya dari kumis dan perawakannya yang gagah—sedang berdiri di ujung barisan sepuluh anggota pramuka. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam pramuka lengkap. Kolonel Finchler tampak sangat bangga. Tapi pandanganku terpaku pada bocah berambut terang di samping Kolonel, tersenyum senang sambil menunjukkan sebentuk medali pada kamera. Sungguh, tampaknya aku pernah mengenal anak itu entah di mana. Di ujung barisan yang lain, sedang melipat tangannya, adalah seorang pria tinggi besar yang berambut panjang. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam pramuka, melainkan kimono jadul lengkap dengan pedang tersarung di pinggangnya. Tulisan cakar ayam di bawah foto berbunyi: _Jepang, 28 Juni 1985._

Bree membalik foto tersebut. Terdapat narasi pendek yang samar-samar masih bisa terbaca.

" _Jambore internasional di Pulau Hokkaido. Sungguh saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Aku bersama kelompok terbaik dalam perlombaan mencari jejak. Minato adalah seorang Akela—ketua tim—yang luar biasa. Di foto ini ia habis menerima pernghargaan sebagai ketua tim terbaik dan aku yang memberinya medali itu. Penerjemah kami sangat bangga berfoto bersamanya. Minato memanggilnya Guru..._ "

Narasi itu berhenti sampai di sana. Tulisan selanjutnya benar-benar kabur dan tak bisa dibaca. Tapi sungguh, di luar dugaan... anak itu adalah Minato! Itu adalah nama lain Oliver Namikaze, yang tak lain adalah _ayahku_. Jadi, Kolonel Finchler kenal dengan ayahku?

"Polisi pasti melewatkan foto ini," kata Bree. "Aku menduga bahwa penerjemah yang dimaksud adalah pria berpakaian samurai itu. Secara tidak langsung, Finchler menerangkan hubungan anak ini dengan pria itu."

"Anak itu adalah _ayahku_ , Bree," ujarku. "Selama ini aku tinggal bersama Jon yang mengaku dekat dengan ayahku, padahal Kolonel Finchler punya lebih banyak momen bersamanya!"

Mendadak ekspresi Bree berubah jadi waspada. Kedua matanya menjelajahi semua sudut ruangan. Senternya disorot dengan awas.

"Kau dengar itu?" dia bertanya padaku.

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Hening sekali. Aku baru sadar bahwa keadaan flat Kolonel Finchler yang mencekam itu bisa jadi memancing apapun keluar dari balik kegelapan. Saking heningnya, aku bisa mendengar udara keluar dari lubang hidungku dengan bunyi mendesing. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya yang kudengar bukan bunyi udara.

Lebih mirip suara mendesis.

"Apa itu?" bisikku.

Bree tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit dengan tegak. Senternya diturunkan sedikit. Ia meraih sebuah pemukul kasti yang tergeletak di meja kerja, lalu berjalan menyusuri kegelapan.

"Bree!" aku memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak menyahut. Ia hanya memberiku isyarat untuk berjalan di belakangnya. Aku menurutinya, meskipun rasa takut yang luar biasa telah menaklukkanku lebih dulu. Sepertinya aku nggak bakal mau nonton _The Conjuring_ lagi setelah kejadian ini. Suara itu datang dari dapur.

Oh, tidak, di dapur itulah tempat aku menemukan mayat Kolonel Finchler.

Perlahan-lahan, Bree menyorotkan senternya pada deretan almari. Ia membuka pintunya satu per satu. Bau pengap dan jamur menusuk hidungku tiap engsel berderit. Tinggal satu lagi pintu tersisa. Tangan Bree yang berkeringat membukanya perlahan-lahan...

...dan seekor tikus mencicit pada kami!

"Hush! Hush!" aku mengibaskan tanganku mengusir si tikus. Tikus itu besar juga. Betapa menjijikkannya membiarkan tempat ini jadi sarang tikus. Tapi, bukan tikus yang membuat suara mendesis.

 _Melainkan ular kobra di belakang kami._

Ular itu telah mengangkat kepalanya dengan sikap awas. Ia bergelung di atas kompor, mendesis marah dengan taring terkatup seperti jarum raksasa.

"Awas!" teriak Bree saat ular itu bergerak mematukku. Aku mengelak tepat waktu. Tapi ular itu belum menyerah, dan selagi ia mengabaikan cahaya senter Bree, ia terus mengincar setiap inci bagian tubuhku. Ia lalu melata turun dengan cepat dari kompor dan mematuk kakiku. Lagi-lagi aku menghindar. Saat itu, aku ingat pelajaran Kolonel Finchler tentang ular.

Aku mencari-cari botol garam di dekatku. Setelah menemukan yang dirasa benar garam, aku menaburkannya kepada si ular. Ular itu mengedik sedikit, tapi kemudian kembali pada posisi semula, siap menyerang. Tidak mungkin! Harusnya bisa berhasil! Namun hatiku mencelos saat cahaya senter jatuh pada botol yang kugenggam, karena yang kuambil bukannya garam, melainkan lada putih!

Untunglah reflek Bree sukup bagus. Ia menginjak ekor si ular dan memukul kepalanya dengan pemukul kasti yang dibawanya. Ular itu memekik kesakitan. Tepat saat itu, sebuah suara terdengar lantang.

"KALIAN BERDUA! ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Aku dan Bree sama-sama terkejut. Si polisi tolol itu berdiri di ruang tengah, menyorotkan senternya pada kami seolah-olah memergoki maling yang tengah beraksi di gedung parlemen. Aku terengah-engah seraya mengangkat tangan. Kutatap lantai dapur yang berdebu. Si ular sudah lenyap.

"Ngapain kalian di situ?" bentak si polisi.

"Maaf, _Sir_ , kami tidak sengaja," kata Bree cepat-cepat. "Kami mendapati pintunya tidak dikunci, jadi..."

"Kalian tidak boleh berkeliaran di lokasi kejadian!" kata si polisi mengecam. "Keluar dari sana sekarang! Atau kalian kulaporkan pada Inspektur!"

"Tapi, _Sir_ , kami menemukan sesuatu yang penting," kata Bree, lalu mengedipkan mata sebelah kepadaku, meminta dukungan.

"Kami menemukan barang bukti lain," aku mengangguk pada si polisi.

"Ah, yang benar?" kata si polisi curiga. "Aku mendengar keributan di sini, jadi tidak mungkin kalian hanya mencari barang bukti."

"Sumpah, kami tidak mencuri apapun!" kataku sambil menunjukkan kedua tanganku yang kosong.

"Kalau begitu, mana barang buktinya? Biar kulihat!"

Aku dan Bree lalu menunjukkan foto tersebut pada si polisi. Pria itu mengamati foto yang kami temukan, lalu mengeluarkan sebatang penjepit dari sakunya. Ia mengangkat foto itu ke depan hidung menggunakan penjepit untuk mengendusnya.

"Ini foto asli," katanya pelan. "Di mana kalian menemukannya?"

"Diantara tumpukan buku itu," jawab Bree. "Kami rasa Anda perlu melaporkan barang bukti ini kepada markas besar. Saya yakin di foto usang ini terdapat sidik jadi atau semacamnya yang bisa jadi patokan membongkar kasus ini."

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu," kata si polisi. "Aku pegang barang bukti ini. Akan kukabarkan pada Inspektur secepatnya mengenai penemuan foto ini. Sekarang jangan pernah lagi mendekati ruangan ini! Ngerti?"

"Siap, _Sir_ ," sahut Bree, dan si polisi pun bergegas pergi keluar apartemen. Bunyi berisik dari _walkie-talkie_ yang dibawanya terdengar sayup-sayup. Ia pasti sedang menghubungi rekan-rekannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau malah menyerahkan foto itu padanya?" tanyaku pada Bree.

"Karena," jawab Bree santai, "kita tidak boleh memperburuk keadaan."

"Aku tak mengerti," kataku. "Kau bilang jangan memperburuk keadaan, tapi kau sendiri malah menyusup ke dalam sana!"

"Maaf," kata Bree. "Yang penting kita mendapatkan bukti lainnya, kan?"

"Hei, kau tidak bilang apa-apa soal mau menyusup ke dalam sana! Biasanya kalau ada rencana kau pasti mengabari, kenapa kali ini tidak?" omelku.

Bree menghela napas. "Aku rasa kau harus tahu satu hal, Robbie Uzumaki; hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan hakku."

"Mengembalikan hak apa?"

"Kau ingat bahwa divisi London mengecam tindakanku karena melaksanakan misi di luar misi yang sesungguhnya?" jelas Bree. "Semuanya malah jadi makin buruk sekarang."

"Apa? Apanya yang makin buruk?"

"Kami menghadapi penyusup di dalam kantor divisi."

"Jangan gila!"

"Itu benar. Karena itulah mulai dari sekarang aku dilarang ikut campur lagi urusanmu dan mengalihkan misiku ke misi yang lain."

Aku tersentak. "Jadi, kau akan meninggalkan kami?"

Bree menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku tidak perlu meninggalkan kalian. Aku hanya bisa membantu kalian dari jauh. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan perburuan yang kita mulai."

Tatapan Bree semakin menguatkan tekadnya di hadapanku. Sekarang aku paham apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Jadi," kataku, "kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ya," kata Bree. "Kolonel Finchler tewas karena digigit ular berbisa. Aku yakin, pasti itu jenis ular yang sama. Jenis _king cobra_ , kalau aku tidak salah, yang racunnya begitu mematikan sampai bisa menghentikan denyut jantung dalam hitungan detik. Begitu ular itu menggigit nadi Kolonel Finchler, semuanya selesai. Dan si kolonel tua itu pasti menggunakan pemukul kasti ini untuk mengusir ular itu, tapi sia-sia belaka."

"Tapi, kalau benar yang menyerangnya seekor ular, mengapa sampai berantakan begini?"

"Itulah, Robbie. _Ular itu tidak datang sendirian_."

Aku menelan ludah. Bree lalu menyorotkan senternya pada deretan pigura tempat Kolonel memajang foto-foto tuanya. "Dia datang bersama orang yang ingin mengetahui sesuatu," kata Bree setengah bergumam. "Orang yang ingin tahu mengenai ayahmu."

"Organisasi!" seruku.

Bree menggeleng. "Organisasi tak pernah mengirim pembunuh yang memelihara ular."

"Tidak mungkin!" kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan keras-keras. "Tidak, tidak mungkin _dia_ ada di sini!"

Bree meletakkan tangannya di pundakku. "Misteri ini cukup kita yang tahu. Kita dan Organisasi."

Aku menyentuh lencana Organisasi yang diberikan Jon kepadaku di dalam saku. Aku lalu mengangguk. "Ya, sebaiknya begitu."

Kuantar Bree sampai ke pintu keluar. Bulan separo mengintip dari awan. Seekor kucing liar melompat dari bak sampah, menggondol sarden di mulutnya.

"Wah, sudah larut!" kata Bree sambil menatap ke arah bulan. "Besok kau ke pesta Halloween, kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja!" jawabku. "Kau yang menyuruhku datang!"

"Bagus!" kata Bree. "Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Pukul 8 malam?"

"Hm, oke," jawabku. "Sampai ketemu besok!"

"Sampai ketemu," balas Bree.

Langkah-langkahnya pun menghilang di ujung jalan.

Esok paginya, Jon menyetel berita di televisi. _Headline_ -nya adalah 'Tragedi Pembunuhan Kolonel Finchler Mulai Menemui Titik Terang.' Aku menyimak berita itu sambil mengunyah sepotong roti isi.

" _Polisi untuk sementara menduga pembunuhan tersebut mungkin berkaitan dengan dendam keluarga yang selama ini disimpan oleh kerabat Finchler, mengikuti ditemukannya bukti terbaru yaitu foto misterius di ruangan Finchler..._ " Sebuah gambar foto yang kutemukan bersama Bree semalam terlihat di layar televisi.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" seruku sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hei, santailah, Jagoan!" kata Jon seraya meluruskan kakinya di sofa. "Ini masih belum kesimpulan finalnya!"

"Ya, tapi bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" komentarku. "Mereka saja tidak tahu siapa yang ada di dalam foto itu!"

"Memangnya orang lain juga tahu?" keluh Jon. "Sudahlah, habiskan saja sarapanmu. Berita ini tidak penting."

Tapi seharian itu, berita yang sama terus menerus diulang. Entah di tabloid, di koran, di radio... membuatku pusing. Aku sampai menghabiskan sepanjang hari main _game_ di warnet terdekat untuk mengusir kebencianku terhadap media yang seenaknya menyebarkan berita yang belum tentu benarnya itu.

Bree bilang akan datang menjemputku? Bukankah terbalik? Harusnya aku yang menjemputnya, karena dia cewek! Akan memalukan rasanya kalau ada cowok yang dijemput teman ceweknya di rumah.

Sore itu, aku memergoki Jon sibuk membongkar-bongkar lemarinya. Ia mengeluarkan sejumlah pakaian yang kelihatannya sudah usang.

"Ah, Jagoan, sini sebentar!" katanya sewaktu melihatku. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya cocok kau pakai nanti malam!"

"Jangan bilang kostum Jack Sparrow!" kataku.

"Bukan, bukan Jack Sparrow," sahut Jon. Dia menarik keluar lemari sebuah jas berwarna abu-abu gelap, lengkap dengan satu stel kemeja putih dan celana yang juga berwarna abu-abu. Udara kamar seolah membeku. Aku terperangah memandang pakaian yang saking elegannya itu sampai membuat seluruh benda di flat kecil kami terlihat kumuh dan menyedihkan. Lingkaran aurora seperti memancar dari jas tersebut, menusuk bola mataku.

"Keren, kan?" kata Jon dengan bangga. "Jas ini adalah kado persahabatan ayahmu untukku. Dia bilang, dia pernah memakai jas ini untuk wisuda saat SMA dulu. Karena aku tak punya baju bagus untuk kupakai presentasi kuliah, dia memberikannya kepadaku."

"Luar biasa! Aku tak tahu kau menyimpan benda seindah itu di sini!" seruku kagum.

"Aku pikir, aku sudah tak pantas memakainya lagi," kata Jon. "Jadi, jas ini sekarang kuberikan padamu, bersama semangat ayahmu."

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata saat menerima tumpukan pakaian itu dengan khidmat. Saat aku menyentuh jas itu, kubayangkan aku melihat ayahku, berdiri di hadapanku di samping Jon, mengangguk bangga padaku.

Aku yakin aku akan menjadi orang paling bersinar saat pesta Halloween nanti!

Pukul delapan kurang tiga menit, aku menunggu Bree datang sambil memeriksa penampilanku di depan cermin wastafel. Jas itu benar-benar seolah dibuat untukku. Ukurannya sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhku. Pintu flat berderit terbuka. Kupikir itu Bree, tapi ternyata Jon yang datang menghampiriku. Di belakangnya, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku habis ke toko sebelah," katanya, "dan menemukan ini."

Ia menyerahkan sebuah dasi berwarna jingga polos ke telapak tanganku.

"Kau pasti akan tambah kerena kalau memakainya," lanjut Jon. "Aku tak bisa menemukan warna lain yang lebih cocok, jadi..."

"Nggak masalah, aku suka warnanya," sahutku. "Trims, Jon. Trims untuk semuanya."

"Biar kupakaikan," kata Jon cepat-cepat. Aku mengawasinya melingkarkan dasi itu ke leherku, lalu menyimpulnya. Begitu terpasang rapi, dasi itu tampak bersinergi dengan jas yang kupakai. Aku memandang diriku sendiri di cermin sambil menyibakkan rambut ke atas.

"Oh, ya, ini sempurna!" seruku. "Keren sekali, Jon! Terima kasih!"

"Ah, sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang," kata Jon. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis tadi sewaktu aku masuk. Dia bilang dia menunggumu."

"Pasti Bree," kataku. "Aku pergi dulu, Jon!"

"Hati-hati!" pesan Jon saat aku mengikat tali sepatu. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam!"

"Pasti!" jawabku, lalu bergegas keluar. Aku mengharapkan wajah Bree yang muncul di depan pintu keluar dan menyambutku. Tapi ternyata, yang ada di sana adalah seorang gadis bergaun lembayung yang mengenakan topeng rubah putih.

"Eh, halo!" kataku ragu-ragu. "Kupikir kau temanku, Bree."

Gadis bertopeng rubah itu tertawa. "Dasar bodoh, ini aku!"

Ia melepas topengnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku benar-benar pangling dengan penampilan Bree malam itu. Gaun yang dikenakannya seolah mengangkat semua kepribadian tomboy yang dimilikinya. Rambut hitamnya diberi _highlight_ biru dan dibentuk menjadi kepang dengan hiasan jepit rambut perak. Riasan wajahnya biasa, tapi entah bagaimana ia terlihat... berbeda.

"Ngapain bengong?" tegur Bree sambil menyenggolku. "Ayo, buruan! Kita bisa kehabisan taksi!"

"Kau sendiri ngapain pakai topeng segala?" kataku membalas.

"Organisasi menempatkan agennya di mana saja, tahu," sahut Bree. "Aku harus menyamar."

"Wow," kataku. "Untung saja penyamaranmu sukses."

"Sebetulnya, bukan hanya aku yang harus melakukannya," kata Bree. "Penyamaran terbaik mengandalkan orang di sekitarnya untuk mendukung! Aku ingin kau memakai topeng juga!"

"Apa?" celetukku. Bree tak menggubris. Ia sudah mengeluarkan topeng rubah berwarna jingga dari dalam tas kecilnya.

"Pakailah," perintahnya. "Lepas kalau kita sudah di lokasi."

"Wow, ini aneh," kataku sambil mengintip lewat lubang mata topeng rubah itu. Aku hanya mampu melihat setengah tubuh Bree dari baliknya.

"Kau kelihatan fantastis, Mr Fox!" kata Bree. "Nah, itu ada taksi lewat!"

Si pengemudi taksi tampak heran saat dua orang bertopeng rubah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Cukup lama ia memandangi kami sebelum akhirnya tancap gas.

"Ke mana kalian pergi?" tanyanya.

"Hotel Carrousel," jawab Bree segera.

Aku mengendurkan tali topeng yang ketat itu dengan risih. "Bisakah kau memberiku yang lebih besar?"

"Maaf, hanya ada itu," jawab Bree. "Nggak akan lama, kok."

"Aku bosan mendengar berita itu terus," aku berbisik. "Polisi-polisi itu tidak bisa tutup mulut."

"Aku juga," sahut Bree. "Tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Si pengemudi taksi entah bagaimana nimbrung percakapan kami. "Ah, kalian berdua pasti mau pesta Halloween, ya? Aku sampai lupa hari apa sekarang."

"Yah, begitulah," jawabku.

"Kostum kalian bagus," kekeh si pengemudi taksi. "Syukurlah kalian bukan penjahat atau semacamnya. Karena zaman sekarang penjahat bertopeng mudah ditemui."

Aku dan Bree saling berpandangan.

"Yap, penjahat," kata si pengemudi lagi. "Omong-omong, perjalanan ini akan membuat kalian mengantuk, lho. Kalian suka Sinatra?"

Dia tak menunggu kami menjawab untuk menyetel pemutar musik di atas dasbornya. Lagu jadul Sinatra, _I Could Have Danced All the Night_ , mengalun dari pengeras suara. Lagi-lagi aku merasa ingin melepas topeng rubah itu. Namun saat menatap Bree, aku mengurungkannya. Bree balas menatapku sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan janjimu, Mr Fox?"

"Hah? Janji apa?"

"Kau tahu... rubah betina menunggu diajak menari."

Dari nada suaranya, aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud Bree. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kuharap kaki Eden cukup sehat sehingga kami bisa menari malam ini.

TO BE CONTINUED


	44. Chapter 43

**Intro: Yahoooo! Aku sedang bersemangat sekarang! Berhubung minggu depan aku akan banyak absen, aku ingin mempercepat chapter. Yosh, chapter terbaru tentang pesta Halloween telah terbit! Enjoy!**

 **PART FOURTY-THREE**

 **(CHLOE)**

Jadi, malam itu satu jam sebelum waktu janjian, aku berdandan di kamar, dibantu Mum. Gaun gaya Victoria itu begitu pas menempel di tubuhku. Aku memilih menggerai rambutku dan mengenakan sebuah pita merah yang senada dengan warna gaun. Mum kelihatan puas sekali melihat penampilan Halloween-ku.

"Kami pikir McFadden akan menjemputmu!" kata Dad saat aku mengenakan mantel, bersiap-siap pergi.

"Ah, halte busnya cukup dekat, kok," sanggahku. "Kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Betul?" kata Dad sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Janji!" aku menyilangkan jari di depan Dad untuk membuktikannya.

Setelah mengeratkan kancing mantel dan menyampirkan tas kecildi bahuku, kakiku berderap meninggalkan rumah. Malam Halloween memang gelap dan dingin, tapi juga terasa indah. Biasanya, hari ini ada perayaan besar di London. Kalau sudah begitu, lampu-lampu temaram akan dipasang di setiap sudut jalan, lalu beberapa jalan ada yang dilokir sebagai jalur parade. Berhubung aku tinggal di daerah suburban, aku masih bisa merasakan suasana itu. Bukan hanya aku yang berpakaian ala Victoria malam itu. Sepasang kekasih yang berprofesi sebagai penghibur jalan memainkan saksofon di depan bank dengan baju berkerah rimpel dan tuksedo. Lagu klasik mendengung dari mulut saksofon yang mereka tiup. Baliho-baliho juga menampilkan wajah Jack si Lampion yang mengiklankan merk pasta gigi. Aku melemparkan koin lima _penny_ ke dalam kotak uang pasangan unik tersebut. Haltenya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari bank itu. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku akan datang _berdua_ dengan _cowok itu_!

Sewaktu aku mencapai halte, Callan sudah menunggu. Melihat penampilannya, rasa percaya diriku langsung mengempis. Dia hanya mengenakan tuksedo biru donker biasa, tanpa riasan apapun atau semacamnya. Aku memberanikan diri menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Hai," kataku, bersikap ceria. "Bagaimana gaunku?"

"Lumayan," jawab Callan singkat. Aku agak kecewa, tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan cengiran lebar yang bagiku saat itu kelihatan... _awkward_. Callan menoleh ke jalan sambil berkata, "Busnya sudah datang. Ayo."

Yap, _now that's an awkward situation_!

Kami pun masuk ke dalam bus itu. Aku dan Callan duduk bersampingan. Aku selalu berusaha memancing obrolan.

"Hei, kupikir kau tidak mau ikut, lho," kataku. "Yah, kau tahu, biasanya kau tidak mau."

"Aku hanya ikut sebagai formalitas saja," jawab Callan. "Lagipula, akan sangat mencurigakan kalau kau sendirian saat malam Halloween."

"Ya, kau benar," kataku. "Bagaimana dengan bahumu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Callan menggerakkan sedikit bahunya. "Sudah, tapi aku masih menyikat gigi dengan tangan kanan."

"Hm, syukurlah," kataku.

"Hei, Bung!" tiba-tiba pria gemuk di sebelah Callan berseru pada kami, tapi lebih kepada Callan. "Jangan kaku begitu, dong! Kalau kau masih enggan bicara dengan cewekmu, lebih baik aku saja yang menggantikanmu!"

Celetuknya itu diikuti tawa dari orang-orang yang duduk di dekatnya. Mukaku jadi merah padam, dan Callan tampak jengkel. Saat menoleh ke jendela lagi, aku melihat kilapan lampu dari Buckingham yang agung. Bus berhenti di depan Hotel Carrousel tak lama kemudian. Callan membantuku turun dari bus setelah dia sendiri mencapai aspal. Dari bagian luar hotel, aku sudah tahu bahwa kami tidak salah tempat. Lampion berbentuk daun besar dengan boneka tengkorak yang bergoyang kalau ditiup angin tergantung di pintu depan hotel. Tapi, yang lebih menarik dari tengkorak itu adalah dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Satu mengenakan jubah seperti Phantom of the Opera, tapi sudah dimodifikasi sehingga bagian bawah jubahnya terkoyak-koyak. Seekor monster hijau berbulu putih berdiri di dekat kakinya, menyalak-nyalak. Satunya lagi mengenakan tuksedo hijau lumut, tapi dengan beludru hitam yang mencuat dari punggungnya. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh padaku dan Callan secara bergantian, lalu si Phantom berseru, "OHOHO! Selamat datang di pesta Halloween Leaf High! Silakan sebutkan nama kalian!"

Monster hijau si Phantom menyalak-nyalak padaku sambil mengendus-endus tas kecil yang kubawa. Ia melompat-lompat untuk mengendus saku Callan, tapi malah terpeleset dan kepala monsternya copot. Aku langsung terbahak-bahak.

"Akamaru!" celetukku. Si anjing yang tidak sadar topengnya jatuh tersebut masih menyalak-nyalak penuh semangat.

"Jeremy? Connor?" aku berseru pada kedua penjaga pintu tersebut setengah geli. "Kalian jadi... penyambut tamu?"

"Hei, itu pekerjaan yang mudah, tahu... dan penting!" kata Jeremy tersinggung.

"Dengan kostum Doctor Octopus?" balas Callan sarkastis.

"Ini kostum kumbang _scarab_ ," Connor mengoreksi. "Kumbang sakral bangsa Mesir."

"Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya, Kawan," kata Jeremy. "Mereka boleh masuk. Pestanya di lantai dua, _Ma'am_." Dia menghormat padaku.

" _Thanks_ ," kataku pada Jeremy. Kami pun dibukakan pintu. Yang terlihat di baliknya adalah sebuah _lobby_. Setelah _lobby_ , ada sebuah tangga marmer yang menuju ke lantai dua. Di belakang tangga terdapat elevator. Callan mengedikkan kepala ke arah elevator tersebut dan aku setuju. Ia menekan tombol dan elevator pun terbuka. Kami pun masuk.

Singkatnya, elevator tersebut berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa takjubku begitu melihat sekeliling. Ya, pesta kami diadakan di _ballroom_ yang super luas. Seluruh dinding _ballroom_ yang remang-remangdiberi dekorasi labu dan tengkorak, serta hiasan pita berimpel warna hitam. Lampion-lampion berbentuk daun hijau tergantung di langit-langit, berserta hiasan cabang-cabang pohon ek yang membentuk siluet menaungi ruangan itu. Di ujung ruangan terdapat panggung tinggi yang dihiasi rimpel-rimpel, jelas untuk penampilan spesial malam itu. Meja-meja putih panjang terisi hidangan Halloween seperti puding, kue-kue, dan selada bersaus yang membentuk gundukan. Sementara anak-anak Leaf High—aku mengenali sejumlah anggota paduan suara dan orkestra—saling bergurau dan mengobrol dengan ramai. Bunyi musik yang ternyata berasal dari _speaker_ besar di atas panggung jadi tenggelam oleh ramainya suasana. Aku melihat Ten-Ten—maksudku Isa—berdiri di dekat air mancur cokelat, sedang mengobrol dengan Nicola dan Ryan. Nicola mengenakan gaun ungu gelap yang dia beli bersamaku. Isa sendiri tampil dengan busana _cheongsam_ warna merah muda. Rambutnya dikepang dua. Ryan tampak unik dengan tuksedo bergaris-garis hijaunya. Aku melihat Doug dari kejauhan—mengenakan penutup mata bajak laut dan pipinya diberi hiasan spiral ungu—sedang sibuk mencicipi hidangan dari meja ke meja. Daryl, sahabatnya, hanya menguap sambil menenggak segelas soda. Dia jelas tidak menikmati datang ke pesta, dan mungkin hanya datang sebagai formalitas, seperti Callan. Para guru juga hadir. Aku pun melihat Miss Jovovich, tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun satin putih, dengan rambut pirang yang dipilin menjadi _double pigtails_ panjang. Asistennya, Shizune, mengenakan gaun hitam sebatas lutut. Rambutnya tidak diapa-apakan, tapi dia kelihatan manis. Guru lain seperti Miss Law dan Mr Shaw juga datang. Sepertinya mereka sudah tenang karena bayi mereka aman di rumah bersama _babysitter_ -nya. Miss Law tampak mempesona dengan pulasan lipstik merah di bibirnya. Dan Miss Denning si guru Biologi tampak berdandan _boyish_ dengan rambut dikucir ke atas dan dibiarkan seperti sarang burung yang berantakan tapi berseni. Mr Guy... ah, dia jelas berpenampilan persis Ryan. Dia sudah mulai mabuk sebelum pesta benar-benar dimulai gara-gara minum dua gelas sampanye.

"Kurasa mereka harus membawanya ke luar," aku berbisik sarkastis kepada Callan, dan cowok itu menyeringai mengiyakan. Sementara itu, Nicola langsung heboh saat dia akhirnya melihatku.

"Chloeee!" serunya seraya menghampiriku. "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Oh, Callan!" dia menyeletuk. Matanya melebar selagi ia menatap Callan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau terlihat... _tampan_!"

"Busnya sedikit lambat," kataku, agak terganggu. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau beneran datang sendiri?"

"Diantar, dong," kata Nicola bangga. "Ayahku bisa menjadi pasangan dansaku kalau dia mau, tapi dia memilih pergi karena banyak urusan di dalam kota. Kau tahu, patroli malam Halloween. Hei, ke mana Callan?"

Aku menoleh ke samping. Callan sudah pergi. Cepat sekali!

"Mungkin dia melihat-lihat situasi," kataku pada Nicola. "Kau tahu, kan?"

"Ah, cowok itu," Nicola geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku mau coba permen melon di sana itu. Kau mau ikut?"

"Hmmm, lebih baik aku cari tempat duduk saja," kataku sambil menoleh ke deretan kursi tamu dengan hiasan kelelawar hitam yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Ah, terserah, deh," kata Nicola. "Awasi saja cowok barumu itu." Dia mengatakan 'cowok baru' dengan maksud mencibir, tapi aku cuek saja, dan menjulurkan lidah padanya. Aku kembali mengawasi para guru. Miss Jovovich, Shizune, dan Miss Law asyik bercakap-cakap di deretan kursi paling ujung, dekat dengan panggung. Mr Guy yang sudah teler sedang berlutut di hadapan seorang cewek pelayan hotel dan melamarnya, sementara Ryan dan Isa berusaha keras menyadarkannya. Aku tertawa geli menyaksikan pemandangan itu, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa Mr Grace tidak kelihatan di manapun.

 _Ke mana Mr Grace_?

Di sisi lain panggung, berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki para guru wanita, Mr D berdiri diam sambil menyesap sampanye. Hatiku mencelos. Dia juga datang?

Kalau Mr D datang, kemungkinan besar Mr Shikuya juga.

"Hei, gadis cantik! Sendirian saja, nih?"

Aku terkejut dan menoleh. Darah seolah terhisap dari wajahku.

"Mr Shikuya?" kataku dengan suara gemetar. Guru Kimia itu sekarang bersandar di dinding belakangku sambil memain-mainkan dekorasi kelelawar.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku duduk di situ?" tanyanya sopan.

"Eh, sama sekali tidak, _Sir_ ," jawabku. _Tentu saja aku keberatan_ , aku berkata dalam hati. Mr Shikuya tersenyum lebar, lalu duduk dengan lagak dramatis yang dibelih-lebihkan. Aku merasa ingin muntah.

"Acaranya belum dimulai juga, padahal aku sudah kekenyangan," ia memberitahuku, entah dia mengeluh atau mengejek, karena nada suaranya berada di tengah-tengah. "Kau belum makan apapun dari tadi, kan?"

 _Bagaimana dia tahu_?

"Saya belum lapar," jawabku. "Tapi, yah, harus diakui air terjun cokelat di sana itu terlihat menggiurkan."

"Semua yang terlihat di sini memang menggiurkan," kata Mr Shikuya sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Aku bergeser sedikit ketika tangannya yang kurus menyentuh bagian belakang kursiku. _Ugh, Callan, kau ada di mana, sih_?

"Hm, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, _Sir,_ " kataku cepat-cepat. "Saya... eh, saya mendadak lapar."

"Jangan terlalu menutup diri, Miss Morgan," kata Mr Shikuya, senyumnya yang lebar berubah menjadi seringai tajam. "Lepaskan saja. Bersenang-senanglah malam ini."

Aku buru-buru melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Kemudian, aku melihat pintu elevator terbuka. Melangkah dari dalamnya seorang cowok berambut pirang berantakan dan seorang cewek berambut hitam yang bergaun ungu. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan topeng rubah. Aku semakin bingung karena mereka ternyata melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadaku.

"Chloe! Chloe! Heiii!"

Aku rasanya mengenal suara itu. Cowok berambut pirang itu melepas topengnya.

"Robbie?" seruku. Begitu cewek bergaun ungu melakukan hal yang sama, aku pun memekik, "Bree?!"

" _Happy Halloween_!" kata Robbie seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya. "Wah, lihat tempat ini! Jadi ingat film Hotel Transylvania kalau melihat dekorasi kalong itu!"

"Itu _kelelawar_ ," kata Bree. "Kalong jauh lebih besar."

"Tapi, mereka kan dari _kingdom_ yang sama," protes Robbie.

"Gaun yang keren," Bree mengomentariku.

"Trims," kataku. "Jadi, kalian lapar? Aku bisa menunjukkan makanan yang lezat di sebelah sana, ayo!"

"Tunggu, kau tidak kemari sendirian, kan?" tukas Robbie.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahutku. "Callan yang mengajakku."

"SERIUS?!" raut muka Bree dan Robbie tampak _shock_ , terutama Robbie.

"Si jutek itu—dia— _mengajakmu_?!" teriaknya. "Itu—tidak—mungkin!"

"Ke mana dia sekarang?" tanya Bree.

"Diantara para tamu," jawabku. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke makanan!"

"Kau tidak seperti Chloe yang biasanya," kata Bree sambil menahanku. "Ada apa?"

Aku memberi isyarat berupa lirikan ke kursi tamu. Mr Shikuya masih duduk di sana, sibuk membuat jaring-jaring dengan karet di tangannya.

"Jadi, orang brengsek itu juga datang," kata Robbie, suaranya menggelap.

"Mr D juga," kataku. "Aku takut, Teman-teman. Mr Shikuya tampaknya menyadari bahwa aku tahu—maksudku— _kita tahu_ rencananya waktu di perkemahan gagal."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Robbie. "Selama aku di sini, dia nggak akan macam-macam."

"Bukan itu yang aku takutkan," kataku. "Asal kalian tahu, Mr Grace tidak kelihatan. Aku pikir dia tidak datang..."

"Hei, kalian bertiga!" Daryl datang menghampiri kami. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Kostum yang bagus, Bob!" ia menambahkan pada Robbie.

" _Well_ , topengnya kekecilan," sahut Robbie sambil buru-buru menyembunyikan topeng rubah itu di balik badannya. "Bagaimana hidangan di sana? Kau sudah mencoba?"

"Aku nggak tertarik pada apapun di sini," ujar Daryl santai. "Aku hanya datang supaya Doug berhenti mengoceh tentang hantu kasur yang nggak masuk akal! Satu-satunya yang membuatku kagum hanya hiasan lampion itu. Pintar sekali mereka memilih dekorasi berjumlah tiga belas lampion untuk menambah kesan horor."

"Ha! Lucu sekali!" kata Robbie. "Lelucon yang tak lekang oleh waktu!"

"HADIRIN SEKALIAN!" mendadak suara Jeremy bergaung dari pengeras suara. "SELAMAT DATANG DI PESTA HALLOWEEN!"

Aplaus panjang pun bergemuruh seperti angin puting beliung. Semua yang sibuk mengobrol dan mencicipi makanan kini menoleh ke panggung. Jeremy berdiri bersama anjingnya, Akamaru, memegang mikrofon di tangan kanan dan ujung jubah Phantom di tangan kiri. Seharusnya, dengan _volume_ mikrofon yang sudah besar, dia tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Telingaku langsung mendengung begitu tiap kata yang diteriakkan Jeremy menembus rongga kepalaku.

" _HAPPY HALLOWEEN_! SAYA JEREMY RAVEN MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH MENGHADIRI PESTA INI. NAH, KAMI SELAKU SEKSI ACARA MENCATAT BAHWA SEMUA TAMU UNDANGAN SUDAH HADIR, JADI PESTANYA BISA DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG. MOHON MAAF KARENA TADI ADA KESALAHAN TEKNIS DI BELAKANG PANGGUNG, JADI KAMI BELUM BISA MELAKUKAN PEMBUKAAN."

"Arf! Arrrff!" suara Akamaru ikut-ikutan menanggapi.

"Ya, kau benar, Kawan," kata Jeremy sembari mengedip kepada anjingnya. Lalu, suaranya kembali membesar. "NAH, SAYA BARU SAJA MENDAPATKAN KABAR BAHWA KETUA OSIS KITA SUDAH TIBA. DIA SEDIKIT TERLAMBAT GARA-GARA MACET, TAPI ITU TIDAK MASALAH. HADIRIN YANG BERBAHAGIA, SAMBUTLAH KETUA OSIS KITA, MISS EDEN TAYLOR!"

"Oh, lihat!" seruku. "Bukankah itu Derrick?"

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh ketika seorang cowok jangkung berambut panjang dan berjas putih muncul di sisi kiri panggung. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke bawah untuk membantu seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bergaun gelap ala Bohemia naik ke panggung. Kaki gadis itu disangga besi sampai ke lutut. Mereka jelas-jelas Derrick dan Eden, sepupunya. Jerit histeris anak-anak perempuan dan sorak-sorai para anggota OSIS bersahut-sahutan. Harus kuakui, penampilan mereka memang begitu memukau. Derrick terlihat sangat tampan dan kelimis, sementara Eden anggun dan berkelas. Akamaru yang cerdas ikut membantu Eden berjalan di sisinya. Senyum gadis itu terkembang saat ia mengambil mikrofon dari tangan Jeremy. Dan saat ia bicara, suaranya bercampur antara gembira dan terharu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi saya kesempatan untuk menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata di sini," katanya. "Yang terhormat teman-teman dan rekan-rekan OSIS, para panitia, Bapak-bapak dan Ibu-ibu Guru, serta Kepala Sekolah," dia mengangguk singkat kepada Miss Jovovich yang membalas dengan senyum manis, "saya, Eden Taylor, ketua OSIS Leaf High, tak tahu harus berapa kalinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua. Juga kepada para pendukung dan sponsor yang telah membantu mewujudkan acara ini. Akhirnya, pesta Halloween Leaf High dapat terselenggara untuk pertama kalinya. Pesta Halloween ini adalah wujud dari terima kasih saya dan keluarga pula atas dukungan yang telah kalian berikan kepada saya, yang mengantarkan saya menjadi ketua OSIS. Karena itu, saya mendedikasikan pesta ini untuk kalian. Untuk semuanya yang telah berperan penting dalam hidup saya. Tahun depan kita sudah memasuki semester kedua pada tahun ketiga, yang artinya kita semakin dekat dengan Ujian Akhir. Saya hanya berharap semoga pesta ini memberi kesan yang baik kepada kalian, yang akan selalu dikenang sampai tiba saatnya nanti. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. _Happy Halloween_ dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

Tepuk tangan kembali mengiringi turunnya Eden dari panggung. Seru-seruan, 'Leaf High berjaya!' juga menggantung di langit-langit ruangan seperti _echo_ yang tak juga usai.

"BAIKLAH!" Jeremy mengambil alih keadaan. "TIBALAH WAKTUNYA YANG KITA TUNGGU-TUNGGU! SEBAGAI PEMBUKA PESTA, DIPERSILAKAN NAIK KE PANGGUNG— _THE VIXEN WHISKERS_!"

Jeritan histeris anak-anak langsung membuat seluruh _ballroom_ bergetar. Grup musik The Vixen Whiskers adalah grup kebanggaan Leaf High yang pernah menang kontes internasional musik _rock_ dan kini sudah menelurkan sebuah album. Grup itu beranggotakan tiga personel, semuanya berpakaian ala tengkorak hidup dan rambut mereka gondrong seperti The Rolling Stones waktu masih muda. Mereka langsung memainkan gitar elektrik dan menggebuk drum, lalu musik yang keras pun berdentum-dentum dari _speaker_. Anak-anak berkerumun di bawah panggung dan mulai menari dengan gila. Miss Law dan Mr Shaw hanya duduk menyaksikan pentas musik tersebut dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk mengikuti alunan musik. Di sebelah mereka, Mr Guy—belum juga pulih dari mabuk—melonjak-lonjak seperti monyet gila. Dari antara kerumunan, aku melihat Callan berdiri sendirian. Tampak menikmati musiknya. Tapi baru ingin aku memanggilnya, tapi tiba-tiba tanganku sudah ditarik oleh Nicola.

"Ayo, Chloe, joget bareng!" teriaknya. "Kalian bertiga, ayo!" dia melirik Robbie, Daryl, dan Bree.

"Aku mau makan saja, deh," kata Daryl sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ayo!" Nicola menarikku kuat-kuat. Tanganku yang lain mencengkeram tangan Bree, begitu pula dengan tangan Bree menarik Robbie. Kami pun bergabung dalam kerumunan itu. Musik semakin mengeras dan anak-anak mulai berdesak-desakan. Aku bersusah payah melongok diantara kepala-kepala tinggi itu, mencari-cari Callan, tapi sia-sia belaka. Lagu The Vixen Whiskers menggebu-gebu dalam gendang telingaku:

' _Oh, baby, would you kiss me_? _Tell me you gonna kiss me_! _Baby, would you kiss me_?'

"Ayo, Chloe!" Nicola mengajakku menari sambil bergandengan tangan, sementara Bree dan Robbie hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu Bree menarik Robbie ke tengah lantai mengikutiku. Kami berempat berputar-putar seperti roda yang lamban. Lampu berkelap-kelip di atas kami membuatku pusing. Tapi anehnya, kakiku tak bisa berhenti menari.

Lagu The Vixen Whiskers pun berhenti. Kerumunan itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih semua!" kata pentolan The Vixen Whiskers, sang vokalis, mengatasi keributan itu. "Kalian semua luar biasa! Teman-teman semua, terima kasih! Untuk lagu kedua, kami akan memainkan lagu sesuai _request_ , bagaimana?"

Teriakan setuju bersahut-sahutan dari semua anak. Para guru ikut bertepuk tangan dalam diam. Akan tetapi, Miss Jovovich, yang jiwa mudanya mendadak menjebol keluar, berteriak paling keras diantara guru-guru lainnya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau _request_?" teriak sang vokalis. "Lagunya bebas, terserah. Boleh lagu bergenre apa saja."

Anak-anak berebut mendekati bawah mikrofon untuk mengusulkan lagu favorit mereka. Yang paling banyak adalah lagu _From This Moment_ -nya Shania Twain. Agak aneh juga karena lagu itu lebih cocok dinyanyikan saat Valentine, bukannya malam Halloween. Tapi, The Vixen Whiskers pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, karena banyak yang menginginkan lagu itu, kami akan memainkannya. _Here we go, From This Moment_! Berdansalah sepuasnya dengan lagu ini!"

Anak-anak bertepuk tangan lagi. Nicola langsung bersemangat.

"Ayo, kalian harus ikut berdansa!" katanya.

"Ehhh..." aku berkata gugup. Belum apa-apa, Doug berdehem di dekatnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Nicola seraya membungkuk. Saat itu, intro lagu baru saja dimulai.

"Boleh saya mengajakmu, _Ma'am_?" katanya dengan suara _gentleman_.

"Hmmm," kata Nicola berpikir, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Oke."

Ketika Nicola dan Doug mulai berdansa, aku masih mencari-cari Callan. Ketika itu pula, Eden menghampiri kami dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Hei, kalian," katanya, lalu tersenyum pada Robbie dengan malu-malu.

"Eden, pesta ini luar biasa!" kataku.

"Kalian yang membuatnya luar biasa," ujar Eden, matanya dengan takut-takut menghindari tatapan Robbie. Bree langsung menyodok punggung Robbie sambil nyengir, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku. Yap, aku langsung paham maksudnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak berdansa saja?" kataku kemudian. "Ayo, Robbie! Katanya kau mau mengajak Eden berdansa!"

"Eh?" Robbie tampak kaget, tapi Bree dan aku sudah mendorongnya sehingga menghadap Eden. Robbie meringis saat matanya dan Eden saling bertemu pandang. Kemudian, saat _refrain_ kedua, aku dan Bree sepakat berjoget untuk memancing mereka. Aku mulai dengan membungkuk pada Bree. Awalnya, Robbie heran menatapku, tapi kemudian ikut membungkuk dengan _awkward_ pada Eden, lalu saat aku dan Bree saling menyambut tangan, mereka berdua menggoyangkan kaki perlahan, kemudian lebih cepat. Eden menyambut tangan Robbie, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku dan Bree berputar, mereka berdua ikut berputar. Kemudian, musik menampakkan keajaibannya. Seolah-olah tidak ada _gap_ diantara mereka, musik membawa mereka berdansa dengan sendirinya. Muka Eden merah padam tapi dia tampak sangat bahagia. Kesakitan pada kakinya seolah ia abaikan. Tatapan Robbie yang awalnya tampak tolol berubah menjadi lebih tenang. Aku mengawasi mereka dengan campuran perasaan geli dan kagum. Seperti menonton film saja.

"Lihat, deh!" bisik Bree di telingaku. Kutolehkan kepala ke sudut ruangan yang lain.

Kulihat dari kejauhan Miss Law dan suaminya juga berdansa, tapi lebih intens. Miss Dennings berduet dengan Mr Shikuya, yang tak kuduga begitu lincah menari. Derrick dan Isa tampak kaku, tapi melihat muka Isa yang merah padam, bisa jadi mereka sudah saling pengertian. Akamaru berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya dan berputar-putar bersama Jeremy. Connor hanya menganggul-angguk dan kaki-kaki serangganya bergantung dalam sepi. Ryan dan Mr Guy berdansa seperti petani membawa orang-orangan sawah dan nyaris menyenggol tumpah sebaskom _salad_ buah. Daryl menepati janjinya, menonton Doug dan Nicola sambil mengunyah sepotong manisan apel. Tapi, Mr D sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kita harus selalu mengawasinya," kata Bree.

"Ya, aku tahu," balasku.

"Setelah ini, kau harus mencari Callan," kata Bree lagi. "Soal Mr D, biar aku yang urus."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, lakukan saja."

Lampu mulai meredup. Aku tahu akan sulit mencari Callan di saat seperti ini. Kemudian, saat lagu selesai, anak-anak mulai berebut _request_ lagu ketiga. Kesempatan ini kumanfaatkan untuk menyelinap pergi. Kutatap lagi Mr D. Ia masih tak bergeming, tapi matanya kini seperti teropong yang mengawasi lantai dansa. Aku bergidik saat Mr D menangkap gerakanku sekilas. Syukurlah, aku melihat Callan. Dia berjalan lambat ke arah balkon di sayap barat ruang pesta. Aku mengikutinya, meninggalkan ruang pesta di belakangku.

"Callan!"

Dia menoleh padaku saat mencapai balkon. Udara luar yang menggelitik bertiup sepoi-sepoi, meniup rambut hitamnya. Lampu-lampu kota menghiasi cakrawala, menghangatkan malam Halloween yang dingin.

"Chloe," balasnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu!" kataku. "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

Callan memalingkan wajah. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku. "Hanya mencari ketenangan."

"Kau tahu," kataku, "kau sudah dua kali menghilang dan selalu bikin orang cemas. Mencari lumut waktu itu? Apa sih manfaatnya untukmu?"

"Kau mau tahu saja," jawab Callan. Lagu di ruang pesta kini adalah _Stolen_ -nya Dashobard Confessional dengan tempo lambat. Aku mengeluh.

"Yah, sebenarnya," kataku pelan, "aku berharap kau mau berdansa."

Callan terdiam. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, kemudian ia menghela napas. Aku terkejut saat dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku, mengulurkannya padaku. Dia mengangguk singkat. Aku masih menatapnya heran, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Entah bagaimana tiap lirik lagu itu senada dengan gerakan kaki kami.

' _I watch you spin around in your highest heels_...'

Mataku bertemu dengan matanya sekali lagi.

'... _you are the best one of the best one_...'

Aku menyambut tangannya dan kami berputar. Bulan perak bersinar di atas atap.

' _...and we all look like we feel.._.'

Dia menarikku ke dekatnya dan kami berputar lagi. Musik masih mengalun.

' _You have stolen my heart_... _you have stolen my... you have stolen my heart..._ '

Aku dan dia berhenti. Aku tersadar bahwa musik sudah selesai dan wajah kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti satu sama lain. Sama-sama kaget, aku dan Callan tersentak ke belakang. Aku lalu tertawa, tertawa selepas-lepasnya.

"Kau ternyata bisa berdansa! Itu menakjubkan!"

"Ayahku yang mengajarinya dulu," jawab Callan muram.

Aku tertawa lagi. "Ayahmu pasti akan bangga padamu."

Callan menatapku, senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. " _Yeah_ ," katanya.

"Mau kembali?" aku menawarkan, menoleh ke ruangan pesta yang temaram. Callan agak lama berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Namun baru saja kami mau masuk, terdengar suara tepuk tangan di belakang kami. Aku dan Callan sama-sama menoleh dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan jas hitam menyeringai pada kami.

"Wah, wah, wah, pasangan yang berbahagia!" katanya. "Betapa senangnya aku bisa menemuimu, Mr McFadden. Oh, atau aku mengganggu kalian?"

Aku spontan berseru, "Thomas Hyde!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Callan tajam.

"Aku datang karena aku harus," jawab Hyde, memilin-milin jemarinya. "Jangan kasar begitu! Tuanku, Mr McFadden, yang menginginkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya."

Aku memandang Callan. "Apa maksudnya?"

Callan balas menatapku. "Chloe," katanya. "Kau harus pergi dari sini."

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Mr McFadden?" Hyde mendesak.

"Biarkan aku sendiri!" kata Callan, lebih galak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisikku.

"Sudah kubilang, Chloe, pergi dari sini!" desis Callan ke arahku. Terkejut, aku menuruti instingku untuk lari. Namun baru selangkah, seorang pria gemuk berambut merah sudah mencengkeram lenganku. Aku berontak, tapi ia mencengkeram lebih keras.

"Lepaskan dia!" kata Callan pada pria itu, tapi pria besar itu hanya meringis sambil mencengkeramku lebih keras. Aku menendang dan mencabik, tapi pegangannya justru melemahkan otot-ototku.

"Oh, Jirobo," kata Hyde sambil tertawa dingin. "Kau bisa melumatkan gadis ini! Ingat, kita hanya membujuk, bukan membunuh."

Jirobo mengendurkan sedikit cengkeramannya. Aku terkulai lemas di lantai balkon selagi Hyde mendekati Callan, lalu kembali bicara.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Mr McFadden?" tanyanya. "Tuanku menunggu."

Callan memandangnya dan aku bergantian, kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kupikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia malah mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu meninju kuat-kuat mulut Hyde. Selagi Hyde mengaduh kesakitan dan Jirobo lengah, Callan menendang perutnya hingga ia rubuh, lalu menyambarku.

"KEMBALIIII! KEMBALI KAU, ANAK KEPARAT!" suara Hyde membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Callan membawaku menuruni tangga di ujung balkon, langsung menuju taman belakang hotel. Di belakang kami terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berat. Callan menarikku ke sebuah pintu besi dan dia sendiri menutupnya rapat-rapat setelah kami melewatinya. Kami sekarang berada di luar hotel, terengah-engah. Namun, dari pintu depan, kami melihat dua orang pria yang pernah aku dan Bree hadapi bersiap mengejar.

"Ayo!" perintah Callan. Kami bergegas kabur. Penampilan kami saat itu sangat tidak menyamankan mata. Aku menjinjing rokku yang panjang selagi kakiku mencoba menyamai langkah kaki Callan. Tangan Callan masih mencengkeram tanganku, sementara ia juga memberi tanda pada mobil-mobil yang lewat untuk memberi kami sela saat menyeberang jalan raya. Dua pria itu seperti tak punya rasa lelah. Callan dan aku menabrak penjual bunga, menyusup ke bawah ketiak pengamen, dan menyenggol tumpah segelas kopi yang dibawa seorang pelayan kafe sambil berlari. Aku tak tahu ke mana Callan menuju, tapi lalu lintas semakin ramai saja. Sebuah kendaraan _float_ melewati kami. Pasti ada karnaval tak jauh dari kota. Saat melewati sekumpulan badut berpakaian tengkorak dan Grim Reaper, aku terserimpet rokku sendiri dan jatuh. Untung Callan segera kembali dan membantuku berdiri, tapi bagian bawah rokku jadi sobek. Aku langsung menarik ujung rokku dengan tegas dan menyobeknya sampai lutut. Kini aku lebih leluasa bergerak.

"Lewat sini!" kata Callan. Kami melewati sejumlah pedagang balon lalu sampai di tempat lapang yang kami yakini sebagai lapangan _rugby_. Entah sudah seberapa jauh kami berlari. Kami berhenti untuk mengatur napas. Kedua pria itu tampaknya sudah raib. Namun, saat kami sepakat untuk pergi lagi, sebuah suara gemuruh terdengar di atas kepala kami. Sebuah helikopter siap mendarat dengan baling-baling raksasanya di atas lapangan itu. Aku dan Callan berdiri membeku saat lampu helikopter itu menyorot wajah kami. Pelan-pelan, sosok seorang pria turun dari atas helikopter dan mendekati kami. Mataku terasa pedih saat berusaha menangkap sosoknya. Wajahnya yang tirus dan pucat, rambutnya yang panjang, matanya yang keunguan, gigi-gigi kuning dan tajam yang tampak saat ia menyeringai...

Jantungku berpacu dengan aliran darahku. Pria itu adalah dia yang namanya selalu disebut-sebut di koran-koran pagi. Pria itu yang menjadi target perburuan Organisasi...

"Joseph..." aku bergumam.

"Akhirnya, Anakku," kata Joseph. Aku tak yakin ia bicara pada siapa, tapi dari caranya menatap Callan dengan mata kecilnya, aku tahu.

"Sasuke, kau sungguh anak nakal," kata Joseph lagi. Jemarinya membelai pipi Callan, yang kini bergidik di sampingku.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" aku berteriak padanya. Joseph, agak kaget, memandangku dengan sikap mengintimidasi, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Inikah, Sasuke, temanmu di sekolah? Sungguh menyedihkan!"

Callan menepis tangan Joseph yang masih di pipinya, lalu berkata padanya, "Apa kau tidak memperhatikan? Apa kau tak bisa menunggu?"

"Aku sudah lama menunggu, Anakku," kata Joseph dengan suara berempati, namun juga mengerikan di saat yang sama. "Aku sudah lama menunggu jawabanmu, tapi kau tidak juga menjawab. Aku heran mengapa kau masih meragukannya, padahal sudah jelas apa yang kau inginkan dariku, bukan?"

Joseph maju selangkah sehingga ia bisa menyentuh ujung rambutku dan memilinnya. Aku bisa merasakan sepotong es mengalir dalam pembuluh darahku. Aku tak bisa bergerak!

"Ya," kata Joseph perlahan. "Sekarang tinggal keputusanmu. Kau tinggal dan kau akan terus menderita..." terdengar desisan ular dari balik geliginya yang kekuningan, "...atau kau akan ikut denganku, membayar semua yang dilakukan kakakmu, dan menentukan takdirmu sendiri?"

Aku mengerti maksudnya. Tapi, aku tidak percaya bahwa selama ini yang dikatakan Everett menjadi kenyataan. Terngiang di kepalaku kata-kata Everett yang sungguh saat itu tak bisa dimaafkan.

' _Rupanya Joseph sudah pintar membuat antek-anteknya berbohong demi dirinya, kan? Iya, kan, McFadden?_ '

Callan berbohong? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Selama ini dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!

 _Dia bukan antek-antek Joseph_.

Tapi kemudian, pikiranku sendiri menyangkalnya.

 _Ya, dia telah berbohong. Dia adalah antek-antek Joseph. Selama ini. Selama yang kutahu. Tapi, kenapa_?

Joseph mendesis lebih keras. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa dari balik kerah bajunya, sepasang mata hijau seekor ular menatap wajahku dengan lapar. Aku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Lebih kuat pilinan rambutku di tangannya, lebih susah bagi otakku menyalurkan perintah pada syaraf-syaraf di tubuhku. Ular bermata hijau itu kini menampakkan seutuhnya kepala besarnya dari balik mantel Joseph. Sisiknya yang keunguan memantulkan cahaya helikopter yang semakin lama semakin membuat bola mataku sakit.

"Joseph," kata Callan akhirnya. "Lepaskan dia."

Joseph menyentakkan rambutku, tapi kekakuan tubuhku masih belum pulih.

"Ya, Anakku?" katanya penuh makna seraya memandang Callan.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," kata Callan.

"Katakan padaku," kata Joseph. Ularnya mendesis tak sabar.

Callan melirik padaku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuhindari. Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Jangan..." aku berkata padanya lirih. "Jangan, Callan. Kumohon jangan pergi. Kau punya teman di sini. Kau punya aku. Kau punya Robbie, Mr Grace, Bree, Miss Jovovich... kau tidak harus melakukan ini, Callan... kumohon..." aku menoleh sekilas pada Joseph, yang menunggu dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Dua pria yang tadi mengejar kami sudah sampai di pinggir lapangan, bersiap mendekat.

Callan balas menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Tidak, aku mengerti!" kataku setengah berteriak, air mataku tumpah. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan! Aku paham betapa sulitnya kau menjalani hidup! Aku paham kau merasakan sakit karena ayah dan ibumu... sungguh! Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi, Callan McFadden. Karena... karena kalau kau pergi... aku akan... akan merasa sendirian. Karena... karena _aku menyayangimu_."

Callan terdiam, tapi diam yang sama heningnya dengan suasana malam.

"Aku menyayangimu," aku merintih. Wajahku sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata. "Aku sungguh-sungguh akan kehilangan kau... kumohon jangan pergi..."

Kedua pria itu tinggal beberapa meter dari kami, tapi Joseph menahan mereka. Callan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi kiri wajahku. Bisa kudengar suaranya bagai angin yang tipis tapi kuat.

"Chloe..." katanya perlahan. "... terima kasih."

Setelah itu, padanganku mengabur. Aku mendengar suara ledakan di balik punggungku, namun saat itu aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Entakan pelan terasa di belakang leherku dan kepalaku membentur tanah.

TO BE CONTINUED


	45. Chapter 44

**Intro: Seminggu lebih absen dengan lebih dari satu tantangan yang tak bisa kujawab satu per satu. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf karena sudah PHP level author dan tak bisa menepati janji update lebih cepat. Ospek UGM baru saja selesai, nih! Yahuuu! Resmi menjadi mahasiswa adalah kebanggaan bagiku, dan setelah dua hari pelatihan soft skill, besok aku harus mulai kuliah perdana. (-,-") Doakan aku sukses, ya! Hehehe...**

 **Oiya, mengutip salah satu reviewer yang mengatakan bahwa kisah ini alurnya lambat, memang kuakui alurnya lambat, karena menciptakan arc dari arc yang sudah ada itu memang membosankan. Aku mengalami sedikit kendala di sini. Selain itu, faktor ketahanan fisik juga berpengaruh. Aku sempat drop beberapa hari lalu, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. :) Ya sudahlah, daripada kebanyakan ngomong, aku tahu kalian sudah menunggu kelanjutan kisah ini. Maaf hanya bisa dua chapter dalam sehari, itu pun di sela-sela pelatihan soft skill dan kebiasaan tidur cepat. Dan maaf apabila dua chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Enjoy!**

 **PART FOURTY-FOUR**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Saat lagu sudah berhenti, aku dan Eden saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tanganku memegang tangannya dan kami saling menahan napas. Aplaus dan saling hormat mengakhiri dansa bebarengan di ruangan tersebut. Saat aku membungkuk dengan ragu-ragu di hadapannya, Eden nyaris terpeleset kakinya sendiri. Aku segera menahan lengannya agar dia tidak jatuh.

"Hati-hati," kataku padanya. "Nanti aku yang kena marah sepupumu."

"Trims, Robbie," kata Eden sambil tersenyum malu. Seperti biasa, kalau dia dekat denganku pasti seperti itu. Tapi kali ini aku paham, mungkin karena tadi kami baru saja berdansa bersama. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi pada saat kami berdansa, dia tidak kelihatan malu seperti itu. Malah, menurutku dia tampak percaya diri. Dan dari kedua matanya yang abu-abu terang menunjukkan bahwa ia—entahlah—merasa nyaman saat bersamaku. Aku sendiri mengaku bahwa dia sangat cantik malam itu, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya keras-keras. Jeremy sudah naik ke panggung lagi dan berseru, "TERIMA KASIH UNTUK THE VIXEN WHISKERS! SEKARANG TIBALAH SAATNYA KITA MENYAMBUT PENAMPILAN SPESIAL DARI THE MAGNIFICENT THREE! INI DIA!"

Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi tiga orang dengan kerudung naik ke atas panggung. Di saat yang sama, lampu berganti menjadi bersorot merah muda. Sebuah musik yang menenangkan dari sitar dimainkan. Ketiga orang itu mencopot kerudung mereka secara bersamaan. Ternyata, mereka adalah seorang DJ berdandan _gothic_ , seorang penabuh gendang yang memakai kalung berbentuk laba-laba, dan seorang penari gipsi bercadar. Si penari gipsi yang berambut merah melenggak-lenggok di atas panggung diiringi alunan sitar. Terdengar gumam penuh kagum dari anak-anak, terutama anak-anak laki-laki. Mereka menyoraki si penari gipsi yang pesonanya sungguh mengalahkan Miss Jovovich yang menjadi wanita tercantik pada malam itu. Si penari gipsi lalu mengeluarkan seruling dari balik kerudungnya dan mulai memainkannya. Simfoni yang sungguh indah. Aku merasakan musik itu menembus tengkorakku, membuatku merasa seperti diayun-ayun oleh buaian seorang ibu. Namun saat gendang menghentak, bayanganku pun berubah. Si ibu yang mengayunku melepaskan dekapannya, lalu aku terjatuh ke dalam lautan warna-warni yang penuh piranha...

Ya ampun, bayangan macam apa itu? Aku cepat-cepat tersadar kembali. Aku memandang Eden yang tampak terpukau dengan musik itu.

"Hm, omong-omong kau mau minum? Aku haus sekali," aku menawarkan. "Aku ambilkan, ya? Kau duduk di kursi tamu saja."

"Eh, tidak usah repot-repot, Robbie," tukas Eden, tapi aku juga menyela.

"Sudah, nanti kakimu sakit lagi. Ayo, kuantar ke kursi tamu, ya?"

"Hm, aku bisa duduk sendiri, kok," kata Eden lagi. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Santai saja," kataku sambil tertawa. "Minum apa? Jus lemon? Mereka baru memerasnya!"

"Apa saja," jawab Eden. "Jus lemon pun boleh."

Aku baru saja berbalik untuk menuju deretan gelas minuman yang tersusun rapi saat menyadari bahwa Mr D bangkit dari duduknya di kursi tamu paling belakang. Dan saat ia berjalan keluar _ballroom_ , seorang gadis bergaun ungu berjingkat-jingkat mengikutinya. Dari topeng rubahnya, aku tahu gadis itu Bree. Aku langsung sadar bahwa pasti ada yang tidak beres. Aku harus menemukan Chloe! Tapi, dia tidak kelihatan di manapun di lantai dansa. Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi bersama Callan?

 _Jadi, kau mau menyusul atau tidak_? Aku menanyai diriku sendiri. Tapi, melihat Eden yang tampak sabar menunggu, aku jadi bimbang. Akhirnya, aku mengambil segelas jus lemon dari nampan seorang pelayan dan menghampirinya dahulu.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku padanya sambil meletakkan gelas itu di kursi.

"Pergi? Ke mana?" Eden bertanya bingung.

"Hmmm..." aku juga bingung mencari alasan. "Ehmmm... toilet! Ya, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kau di sini sendirian nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Oh," kata Eden. "Ya, silakan. Kau tahu di mana toiletnya, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku pergi dulu!" kataku sambil berlalu. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menyamai langkah Bree yang kini sudah menaiki tangga di sudut lain _ballroom_. Tangga itu tidak panjang, tapi kakiku terasa berat sekali menaikinya. Entah kenapa. Tangga itu menuju ke sebuah lorong panjang yang diterangi lampu. Barulah saat aku berhasil mencapai lorong, kakiku kembali normal. Di sepanjang lorong, para pelayan hotel yang membawa hidangan dan piring-piring sedang membersihkan perkakas mereka. Aku hampir menabrak dua pelayan yang membawa troli.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan, Bung!" marah mereka.

"Maaf!" kataku. Yang pertama kali kuperhatikan dari kedua pelayan itu adalah perawakan mereka yang memang kelewat besar dan gempal. Mereka juga tidak seperti pelayan-pelayan lain yang membawa piring dan makanan, melainkan membawa sebuah karung besar. Entah apa isi karung tersebut. Bumbu masakan, mungkin?

Saat berbelok di sebuah pertigaan lorong, aku melihat Bree mengintip dari balik pot bunga sementara mengawasi Mr D berhenti di depan sebuah elevator.

"Bree," bisikku di belakangnya.

"Ssshhh..." dia buru-buru menyuruhku diam. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Instingku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres," jawabku. "Apa yang akan Mr D lakukan?"

"Robbie," desis Bree tegas, "seharusnya kau menemani Eden..."

"Dan membiarkanmu dapat masalah?" tukasku. "Kau mungkin mata-mata yang lebih ahli dariku, tapi kau akan butuh bantuanku."

Mr D kini memencet tombol elevator dan pintunya pun terbuka. Saat pintunya menutup, Bree cepat-cepat mendekat dan menekan tombolnya. Aku mengikutinya.

"Dia menuju _basement_ ," kataku. "Tepatnya parkiran mobil."

"Berita bagus," ujar Bree. Elevator pun kembali terbuka. Bree menekan tombol yang menuju _basement_ dan menutup pintu. Aku telah berdiri di sampingnya saat itu terjadi. Tapi saat nomor digital menunjukkan lantai satu alias _ground floor_ , elevator berhenti.

"Sial, jangan-jangan rusak," kataku.

"Kalau begitu kita lewat tangga darurat saja," usul Bree. Pintu elevator dibuka. Kami sampai di lantai pertama yang gelapnya ternyata bukan main. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan _basement_. Padahal, waktu aku dan Bree datang ke hotel pertama kali, tidak segelap itu. Tangga darurat ada di dekat toilet, berseberangan dengan sebuah gudang. Aku mencolek lengan Bree saat mendapati pintu gudang terbuka.

"Lihat!" kataku. Tumpukan karung yang sama dengan yang dibawa para pelayan itu. Bree lalu menarik salah satunya perlahan-lahan keluar dari gudang. Isinya ternyata berkantong-kantong serbuk putih yang halus.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumamku sambil menyentuh serbuk itu. Bukan tepung, karena tepung dingin saat disentuh.

Bree mendekatkan hidungnya membaui serbuk itu. "Sepertinya tak asing," katanya. "Ini seperti..." Bree kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari dalam tas kecilnya. Alat itu mirip tespen tapi lebih tipis. Ia menaburkan sedikit serbuk itu di atas alat dan seketika alat itu berbunyi.

"Jelas sekarang," kata Bree geram. "Ini obat bius. Kandungannya mirip _soporific powder_ tapi lebih kuat. Kurasa hasil rekayasa."

"Obat bius?!" aku ikut terlonjak. Aku jadi teringat kasus peredaran obat bius di sekolah yang menggegerkan itu. Tapi, obat bius lagi? Di sini? Untuk apa?

"Ayo!" kata Bree, memasukkan kembali alat kecil itu ke dalam tasnya. "Kita harus mengikuti Mr D!"

Dia cepat sekali menuruni tangga darurat. Saat kami mencapai _basement_ yang isinya mobil-mobil parkir, kami melihat Mr D sedang berdiri di dekat salah satu mobil Porsche yang tampak mahal. Ia menelepon seseorang. Aku menarik Bree ke belakang tong sampah saat Mr D menoleh ke sana kemari, memeriksa keadaan. Kemudian, ia menutup telepon dan menunggu. Aku dan Bree berpandangan, sama-sama penasaran. Tiba-tiba, dari tangga daurat di belakang kami terdengar suara langkah kaki. Aku dan Bree menyusup semakin dalam ke belakang tong sampah selagi yang memiliki langkah menampakkan dirinya. Ia adalah Mr Shikuya! Dan aku tidak kaget.

"Kau lama sekali!" Mr D mengomeli Mr Shikuya saat ia menghampiri wakepsek tua itu.

"Maafkan saya," kata Mr Shikuya. "Setidaknya pelayan-pelayan itu sudah melaksanakan perintah Anda."

"Aku minta supaya mereka tidak memberikannya dahulu!" Mr D tampak semakin murka. "Aku tak mau ada yang berhasil membongkarnya, seperti yang terjadi di Leaf High! Mereka salah kirim paket dan itu semua karena kerja kalian yang tidak becus!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _Sir_?" kata Mr Shikuya. "Paket-paket itu dialamatkan ke tempat yang benar, tapi ditangani dengan cara yang salah."

"Aku bisa saja memecatmu, kau tahu?!" geram Mr D. "Rencana pertama kita gagal gara-gara si bodoh Wormwood dan temannya yang bertudung itu. Sekarang kesempatan kita untuk mengambil anak itu tergantung dari rencana malam ini. Begitu mereka meminum habis air lemon itu, mereka akan tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu, kita akan mengambil anak itu tanpa mereka ketahui."

 _Sialan_ , aku mengumpat pelan dalam hati. _Aku memberikan minumannya pada Eden_! _Dasar Robbie bodoh_!

Mr D memang masih belum selesai. "Begitu kita ambil anak itu, kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan! Anak Oliver adalah urusan Organisasi, tapi McFadden adalah _milikku_."

"Anda begitu yakin bahwa anak itulah yang Anda cari?" tanya Mr Shikuya.

"Tentu saja!" kata Mr D. "Tak ada orang yang tidak tahu bahwa Ronan McFadden-lah yang memulai semua ini. Sikapnya yang ceroboh dan membahayakan Organisasi memang harus ditebus dengan perlakuan yang setimpal. Ya, dia pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa ia mewarisi serum itu dari kakek buyutnya? Organisasi sudah lama memburu serum itu, dan dialah yang mestinya bertanggung jawab karena menyembunyikan serum itu! Tapi, anak Oliver lebih penting bagi mereka, karena kacang pengkhianat yang lupa kulitnya itu lebih buruk dengan McFadden. Melarikan diri dengan istrinya yang bodoh! Ha! Si Uzumaki sialan itu! Menyedihkan sekali mengetahui bahwa mereka akan mengangkatnya menjadi Direktur yang baru menggantikan si tua bangka itu! Sekarang mereka akan kena batunya. Begitu McFadden ada di tanganku, keadaan akan berbalik. Mereka akan mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan itu!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku keras-keras. Mendengar Mr D menjelek-jelekkan ayah dan ibuku membuat aliran darahku meningkat drastis. Kemurkaan dalam diriku tersulut, seperti geranat yang siap meledak. Mr Ding-dong dan politik kotornya itu takkan kumaafkan. Tapi Bree menyentuh pundakku, menyuruhku tetap tenang.

"Ah, itu benar," kata Mr Shikuya. "Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus Anda ketahui, Mr D."

"Apa lagi?" kata Mr D gusar.

" _Itu benar_ , Mr D," kata Mr Shikuya tenang. "Rencana berjalan sesuai keinginan kita. Tapi, seperti yang saya katakan, _Anda harus mengetahui sesuatu_."

Mr Shikuya maju selangkah sehingga ia dan Mr D bisa langsung berhadap-hadapan. Sosoknya yang kurus tinggi dan Mr D yang agak pincang terlihat kontras. Kemudian, Mr Shikuya menurunkan kacamata bulatnya.

"Anda harus tahu," bisiknya dengan suara mengancam, "bahwa _saya_ juga mengincar anak itu."

Kemudian, tampak kilatan belati terhunus dari balik jaket Mr Shikuya. Pisau itu menembus dada Mr D. Wakil kepala sekolah itu merintih selagi Mr Shikuya mencekik lehernya dan tertawa dingin. Aku menahan napas, tidak percaya pemandangan mengerikan itu terjadi di hadapanku. Mr Shikuya mencabut kembali pisaunya dengan kasar, lalu menjilat ujungnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Terima kasih sudah bekerjasama, _Sir_ ," katanya. Lalu, Mr Shikuya merobek wajahnya sendiri. Aku memperhatikan ternyata yang dirobeknya adalah kulit palsu. Ia membuang kulit palsu itu ke tanah beserta kacamata bulat yang dipakainya, lalu melepas rambut hitamnya yang cepak dengan satu tangan, membebaskan rambut lain yang panjangnya hingga mencapai pangkal pahanya. Dari mata hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat licik dan garis ungu di sekitar matanya, aku langsung mengenalinya.

"Joseph!" geram Mr D, di sisa-sisa usahanya bernapas dari cekikan Joseph, yang kembali tertawa. "Terkutuklah kau dan eksperimen gagalmu! Dasar ular brengsek!"

"Eksperimen gagal? Hm, kau benar," kata Joseph pelan tapi tajam. "Organisasi tidak butuh eksperimenku, tapi _aku_ yang membutuhkannya. Setelah pertunjukan berakhir, akan kita lihat, siapa sebenarnya yang tidak becus. _Kau atau aku_?"

Joseph mendesak Mr D ke kaca Porsche dengan keras. Mr D menatap kedua matanya dengan horor sementara seekor ular bersisik keunguan melata keluar dari balik jaket Joseph.

"Nah, Manda, sekarang dia bagianmu," kata Joseph pada ular tersebut.

Lidah bercabang ular itu masuk dan keluar dengan cepat, lalu dengan gerakan seperti kilat, ia menghujamkan taringnya yang tajam ke leher Mr D. Erangan menyakitkan terdengar dari wakil kepala sekolah yang malang itu. Kupalingkan wajah karena tidak kuasa menyaksikannya. Kemudian, bunyi ' _bruk_ ' pelan terdengar. Tubuh Mr D terbujur kaku di bawah bemper Porsche. Matanya membelalak lebar. Dua bekas gigitan yang dalam terpaku di lehernya yang berdarah-darah. Joseph lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam kantongnya, lalu meletakkan benda itu di tangan kiri Mr D, sementara belatinya di tangan yang lain. Benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi ' _pip,_ _pip_ , _pip_ ' yang familier.

"Siapa bilang McFadden milikmu?" kata Joseph sambil membelai rambut Mr D yang sudah tak bernyawa. " _Dia adalah milikku_. Dan akan kuselamatkan dia dari tangan-tangan rakus kalian. Memang, kaulah yang tidak becus, Mr D, bahkan kau tidak tahu bahwa dua murid itu memergokimu kemari."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba, kerah jasku ditarik dari belakang oleh seorang laki-laki yang kukenali sebagai pelayan yang kuteui di lorong waktu itu. Laki-laki lain yang bersamanya merenggut rambut Bree dan menyeretnya dengan kasar. Bree meronta-ronta, tapi laki-laki besar itu menampar mukanya. Selagi Bree mencoba berkutat, ia dipiting dan laki-laki itu memelintir tangannya.

"Bree!" aku menjerit. Tapi, laki-laki besar yang memegangku menyikut samping kepalaku. Kedua mataku berkunang-kunang. Sementara itu, si ular mendesis pada Joseph, seperti membisiki sesuatu.

"Ah, benar?" kata Joseph pada si ular. "Hyde bilang dia mencoba kabur? Oh, sayang sekali!" ia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kurung mereka!" perintah Joseph pada kedua laki-laki itu. "Dan siapkan helikopterku! Aku akan menemui anak itu sendiri!"

Joseph berpaling padaku. "Usaha yang bagus, Oliver..." katanya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku menggeram padanya, tapi cengkeraman di leherku membuatku sulit bernapas. "Aku sebetulnya tak berniat membunuhmu, tapi kurasa kau dan mata-mata kecil ini harus diamankan selagi aku mengurus teman-temanmu." Alat di tangan Mr D berbunyi terus, ' _pip, pip, pip..._ ' dan saat itu pula aku sadar bahwa benda itu tak lain adalah _timer_. Hitungannya mundur pada angka digital berwarna merah di layarnya. Aku pun menyadari maksud Joseph sebenarnya. _Ia akan meledakkan hotel_! Kemudian, setelah menghantamku sekali lagi, kedua laki-laki besar itu membawa aku dan Bree ke gudang penyimpanan obat bius melalui tangga darurat. Salah satu dari mereka bicara dengan bahasa asing lewat _walkie-talkie_. CEKLEK! Suara pintu gudang dikunci. Amun tak hanya itu, setelah menjejalkan kami, mereka melempar sebuah benda bulat yang mengeluarkan asap putih tebal ke dalam gudang.

"Bom beracun!" seru Bree. "Jangan hirup! Kau bisa mati!"

Asap itu semakin tebal menyelimuti gudang. Sebaik apapun usahaku menahan napas, tetap saja asap itu tidak hanya masuk lewat lubang hidung, melainkan juga pori-pori di tubuhku. Aku terbatuk-batuk. Bree sendiri sudah mau kolaps. Dia bersandar di dinding gudang sembari memegangi tenggorokannya.

"Bree! Bertahanlah!" kataku di sela-sela rasa tercekik yang membakar. Asap itu membutakan pandanganku.

"KELUARKAN KAMI, SIALAN!" teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Aku tahu itu adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada. Maka, aku mencoba melemparkan apapun yang kutemukan di dalam gudang. Kardus, kursi kecil, bahkan jam dinding rusak.

"Robbie..." rintih Bree, kedua matanya sudah memerah. "Tak... ada... gunanya..."

"Tidak!" seruku. "Kita harus keluar dari sini! Kita harus..."

Tangan Bree menarik lengan jasku. Mukanya sudah pucat kehijauan.

"Tidak... berguna..."

Kepalanya membentur lantai gudang. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan putus asa. "Bree! BREE! TIDAK!" Bree tidak bergerak. Asap yang menggila semakin membuatku sinting. Aku meraba-raba, mencari sesuatu untuk mencongkel kenop pintu. Tapi, aku tak menemukan apapun kecuali kain lap usang yang berjamur. Ada sebuah lubang ventilasi di atap gudang, tapi lubang itu terlalu tinggi. Juga tak ada linggis atau apapun untuk membukanya. Aku tak mau mati di tempat ini! Tidak mau!

Kemudian, seolah doaku terkabul, terdengar bunyi besi beradu dengan besi. Juga suara berisik lain yang menyatakan bahwa seseorang sedang berusaha membuka ventilasi. Tak lama, ventilasi menjeblak terbuka dan dari sana muncullah kepala seorang laki-laki yang amat kukenal.

"MR GRACE!" engahku.

"Robbie!" serunya. "Tangkap tali ini, cepat! Pasang di sabukmu!" ia mengulurkan seutas tambang ke bawah. Di tambang itu terdapat kait besi. Aku tak berpikir panjang, dengan sisa-sisa energiku meraih tambang itu.

"Tunggu!" kataku selagi Mr Grace menarikku. "Bree bagaimana? Jangan tinggalkan dia!"

"Biar aku yang tangani!" suara lain menjawab. Samar-samar mataku melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah turun dari lubang ventilasi menggunakan tali yang sama. Anak itu tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Baik-baik saja, Bung?" katanya.

"Everett!" seruku.

"Bukan hanya dia," jawab suara yang lain. Kepala Alexander dan Elizabeth masing-masing muncul di sisi lubang ventilasi. Aku tak percaya! Mereka di sini? Everett meluncur turun, meraih Bree, lalu mengaitkan tambang lain dari Alexander ke pinggang Bree. Saat itu aku sudah tiba di atas bersama Mr Grace dan kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Berada dalam lorong ventilasi udara sangat tidak nyaman. Tempatnya gelap, sumpek, dan sempit. Saat Bree mendarat di sebelahku, ia mulai bisa bernapas dan matanya mengerjap terbuka.

"Mr Grace...?" katanya bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang," kata guru kami itu, lalu membantu Bree duduk. Aku menatap ketiga bersaudara Sandcastle itu, yang masing-masing mengenakan kostum kulit serba hitam.

"Terima kasih," kataku pada mereka. "Tapi, kita harus cepat! Mereka akan meledakkan hotel!"

"Kami sudah tahu," sela Alexander. Ia sibuk mengeluarkan laptop selagi kami merangkak di permukaan lorong ventilasi. "Itulah sebabnya kami ada di sini. Kalau bukan karena Mr Grace, kami takkan mau datang kemari."

"Alex!" tegur Elizabeth.

"Hanya menyampaikan isi hatiku," kata Alexander sembari nyengir. "Ayolah, Lizzie, aku hanya bercanda!"

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu nanti dan diam!" kata Elizabeth sambil merangkak lebih cepat.

"Kalau mereka mau meledakkan hotel," kata Mr Grace yang memimpin di depan sambil membawa senter. "Kita harus menyelamatkan yang lain di ruang dansa."

"Terlambat!" kataku. "Mereka sudah beraksi! Gerombolan sirkus itu telah meracuni minumannya!"

"Mereka bukan gerombolan sirkus," kata Everett muram.

"Kita hampir sampai!" kata Mr Grace. "Pegangkan ini!" Mr Grace menyodorkan senternya pada Elizabeth, sementara ia meraba-raba sebuah lubang ventilasi lain. Mr Grace lalu menempel sebuah kancing kecil di dekat lubang.

"Mundur! Pintunya akan meledak!"

Aku langsung menutupi muka karena takut pintu ventilasi itu meledak betulan. Ternyata, yang dimaksud 'ledakan' hanyalah letupan seperti bunyi balon meletus. Tahu-tahu, engsel pintu ventilasi sudah copot dari tempatnya. Mr Grace mendorongnya dan pintu itu pun menampakkan lantai yang terang di bawahnya. Kami melompat turun melalui lubang tersebut secara bergantian. Mr Grace lebih dulu. Tak ada orang di sepanjang lorong. Mr Grace lalu berbisik pada radio kecil di bahunya.

"Kami sudah aman," katanya. Entah pada siapa ia berbicara. Lalu, ia memberi kami isyarat mengikutinya menaiki tangga yang berliku-liku. Kami sampai di ruang dansa. Saat itu, keheningan membuat kami yakin bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi di sana.

Dan benar saja. Begitu pintu menjeblak terbuka, pemandangan yang kami lihat pertama kali adalah ruang dansa itu sungguh berantakan dan berbau apak. Aneh. Sesuatu yang lengket menempel di sepatuku. Aku berjengit saat Everett menyalakan lampu. 'Sesuatu yang lengket' tadi adalah benang sutra yang sangat halus. Benang sutra laba-laba. Dan betapa ngerinya aku menyaksikan seluruh ruangan penuh benang laba-laba. Dan diantara benang-benang itu tergantung buntalan-buntalan sebesar diriku sendiri. Aku melihat ada kaki mencuat dari salah satu buntalan itu. Kaki manusia sungguhan! Dengan sepatu Prada warna merah!

" _No way_ ," keluh Mr Grace.

"Itu pasti kaki Miss Jovovich!" celetuk Bree. "Kita harus menurunkannya, cepat!"

"Lihat!" kata Alexander. Sebuah buntalan yang tergeletak di lantai tampak berguncang keras, kemudian buntalan itu pun robek dan dari dalamnya menyeruak keluar seekor anjing berwarna putih. Anjing itu menyalak-nyalak pada kami.

"Akamaru!" seruku. Akamaru kelihatan panik. Ia mengendus-endus buntalan di sebelahnya dan merobeknya juga. Di dalamnya terlihat wajah pucat pasi Jeremy.

"Aku tahu siapa yang melakukan ini," kataku. "Penabuh genderang itu tadi mengenakan kalung laba-laba."

"Mr Grace!" kata Bree. "Ada satu hal lagi yang penting. Saya dengar Joseph sedang mengejar Callan. Dan saya yakin Chloe juga bersamanya."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menangani Joseph," kata Mr Grace. "Kalian berlima tangani orang-orang ini."

"Saya ikut dengan Anda!" kata Bree. "Saya cukup kuat untuk pergi."

"Saya juga," sambungku.

"Kau di sini saja, Bree," Everett menyela. "Joseph adalah musuh yang berbahaya. Sebagai agen senior, ini adalah kewajibanku."

Bree seperti mau memprotes, tapi tidak jadi, dan hanya bilang, "Hati-hati."

"Dan aku akan mulai bekerja," kata Alexander. "Aku telah menemukan titik-titik peletakan bom di sekitar sini. Anjing itu bisa membantu kita melacaknya."

"Baiklah, selesaikan saja tugas kalian. Ayo!" Mr Grace berlari kembali menuju pintu balkon. Aku dan Everett mengikutinya sampai kami menemukan tangga yang membawa kami ke taman belakang hotel. Saat itu, sebuah helikopter berdengung di angkasa, dengan lambang ular melingkar di ekornya, menyorotkan lampu ke berkas-berkas awan.

"Helikopter Joseph!" kataku.

Mr Grace lalu menggedor sebuah taksi sedan yang terparkir di luar hotel. Supir taksinya terkejut, tapi bergegas keluar. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Mr Grace sudah mengambil alih kemudi dan berseru kepadaku, "Naik, kalian berdua, cepat!"

Aku menurut saja. Mr Grace langsung tancap gas. Si supir taksi yang kelabakan berteriak-teriak di trotoar. Menunjuk-nunjuk kami.

"Seharusnya dipingsankan dulu," kataku.

Mr Grace mengacuhkannya. Ia mempercepat laju taksi yang bergoyang-goyang tersebut sehingga aku nyaris mual dibuatnya. Taksi itu juga menerobos lampu merah dan pembatas jalan. Aku sampai berharap supaya para polisi sedang libur malam itu, meskipun sepertinya tidak mungkin. Para pejalan kaki sampai jantungan saat taksi itu menderu dengan kecepatan turbo melewati mereka. Everett tampak santai-santai saja, malah dia tidak menampakkan ekspresi mual sama sekali. Tapi, dengung helikopter di atas itu semakin menguatkan tekadku. Semoga Callan dan Chloe baik-baik saja.

"Ke mana heli itu menuju, Everett?" tanya Mr Grace.

"Tidak jelas," jawab Everett. "Rutenya mungkin ke arah kota."

"Kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian," kata Mr Grace. "Kita lewat jalan pintas."

Mr Grace membanting kemudi ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan, kemudian kiri lagi. Aku benar-benar mau muntah sekarang. Tapi kemudian, helikopter itu terlihat seperti mau mendarat. Langsung kuberitahu Mr Grace agar berbelok lagi. Tiba-tiba, kami mendengar suara ledakan yang samar tapi jelas bahwa itu adalah sebuah ledakan yang tidak beres.

"Itu dari hotel," kataku pada Mr Grace, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Matanya fokus melihat jalan.

Dan di lapangan _rugby_ itulah kami melihat sorot lampunya. Aku, Everett, dan Mr Grace tidak bisa masuk degan mobil, jadi kami tinggalkan mobil itu di jalan utama. Namun saat kami sampai di tengah lapangan, helikopter itu sudah mengapung di udara, bersiap pergi. Sosok seorang gadis terbaring di bawah helikopter. Tak sadarkan diri.

"Chloe!" Aku menyongsongnya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tanganku.

Everett memeriksa leher Chloe. "Ia pingsan," katanya.

Tapi, di mana Callan? Mr Grace sudah mengokang revolver di tangannya, menembak bagian bawah helikopter itu. Pelurunya melenting, tapi gara-garanya, penumpang helikopter itu melongokkan kepalanya. Sekilas, aku melihat wajah anak laki-laki berambut hitam di dalamnya. Tidak mungkin! Joseph sudah bersama Callan? Aku baru mau berteriak memanggil saat helikopter itu terbang semakin jauh.

"Cepat, kita ikuti mereka!" kata Mr Grace.

"Percuma, mereka sudah lenyap," kataku.

"Tidak juga," kata Mr Grace. "Aku sudah menembakkan alat pelacak di rodanya tadi. Kita tinggal mengikutinya lewat GPS khusus. Ayo!"

Aku dan Everett memapah tubuh Chloe menuju taksi yang diparkir. Lalu, kami melaju kembali di jalan raya. Sinyal GPS di tangan Mr Grace menyatakan bahwa helikopter itu menuju ke arah Sungai Thames. Aku menahan tubuh Chloe agar kepalanya tidak terbentur-bentur bagian dalam taksi. Sebetulnya, aku juga mengkhawatirkan teman-teman di hotel. Apakah mereka berhasil? Apa maksud ledakan tadi?

Taksi pun berhenti di tepi jalan. Setelah itu, Mr Grace keluar dan menyiapkan revolver, begitu pula Everett.

"Sinyal GPS melacak mereka di sekitar sini," gumam Mr Grace. "Tapi, di mana?"

"Di sana!" tunjukku. Sorot lampu helikopter itu ternyata berada di permukaan air sungai yang tenang.

"Kita harus turun," kata Everett.

"Chloe bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Mr Grace menoleh padaku. "Robbie, kau lihat puskesmas di sana itu? Tugasmu ke sana bawalah Chloe. Minta pada petugas medis pertama yang kau temui untuk merawatnya."

"Eh, oke," kataku. "Setelah itu aku menyusul kalian."

Petugas puskesmas itu tampak kaget saat mengetahui aku membawa pasien bagi mereka. Buru-buru ia menyuruh para perawat membawakan kami tandu. Aku lalu berterima kasih padanya dan bergegas menuju ke jalan lagi untuk menemui Mr Grace dan Everett. Tapi, yang kudapatkan dari mereka hanyalah dua utas tambang yang menggantung di jembatan.

"Bagus! Mereka pergi tanpa aku!" ujarku gusar. Aku meraih salah satu tambang dan turun perlahan-lahan ke bawah. Ke dek sebuah kapal putih yang sedang parkir. Namun baru saja aku mendarat, sebuah pukulan dari pemukul kriket raksasa nyaris menghantamku. Orang yang memukulku itu kembali menyerang. Aku lagi-lagi berhasil mengelak. Sebagai balasannya, aku mengait kaki si penyerang. Ia jatuh terpelanting ke dek. Kutonjok mukanya sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Robbie! Di sini!" Aku mendengar suara Mr Grace di dek kapal yang lain, tepat di seberang kapal putih itu. Belum sempat dia bicara lagi, seorang pria bertampang kasar menyerangnya dengan tembakan dari ruang kemudi. Mr Grace balas menembak. Tapi, si penembak lihai sekali. Ia menghindar selagi ia menembakkan peluru yang lain. Baru saat Everett ikut menembak, pria yang lain menghujam dek. Tapi, aku tidak suka kehilangan momen seseru ini. Aku segera melompati kapal yang dekat itu dengan mudah, tepat di depan ruang kemudi. Aku kemudian menyerang si penembak dengan tendangan karate. Si penjahat itu terkapar di lantai. Segera kurebut senjatanya.

"Bagus!" kata Mr Grace padaku.

"Sekarang ayo cari Joseph!" kataku. Kami melompati kapal tersebut ke kapal selanjutnya. Di sana, Joseph berdiri di haluan, mantelnya berkibar ditiup angin. Callan—aku yakin betul itu dia—berjalan di depannya, digiring laki-laki bermuka _gothic_ dan si penabuh gendang. Mr Grace lalu melompat dan menodongkan revolvernya pada Joseph.

"Berhenti!" katanya keras. Tapi, Joseph hanya menyeringai lalu berbalik menuju kabin. Mr Grace menembak, tapi tembakannya meleset.

"Robbie, menunduk!" Everett berseru. Bahuku terserempet peluru, tapi hanya mengenai bagian luar jas yang kupakai. Aku belum pernah menembak betulan, tapi waktu kecil aku pernah pergi ke pasar malam dan memenangkan permainan tembak-tembakan pakai pistol air. Jadi bisa dibilang aku lumayan jago. Tak sampai beberapa detik, aku telah merubuhkan _sniper_ yang tadi menembakku.

"Kau berbakat juga," Everett memuji. Ia segera mengarahkan pistolnya pada _sniper_ lain. Pas mengenai helmnya. Tapi, penjahat-penjahat lain terus bermunculan. Dua orang yang kukenal sebagai dua pelayan hotel tiba sambil membawa senapan.

"Everett, Robbie, kalian masuk lewat sisi kapal yang berlawanan!" perintah Mr Grace. "Aku akan masuk ke kabin dan mencari Joseph!"

"Baik!" kataku dan Everett bersamaan. Senapan ditembakkan ke arah kami, tapi meleset.

"Robbie! Ke _port_ kapal! Amankan!" Everett mengkomando.

"Baik!" kataku. _Port_ adalah bagian kiri kapal yang menghadap ke depan. Aku mengetahuinya dari komik yang pernah kubaca. Rupanya, di bagian itu juga dijaga penjahat. Aku sadar bahwa di sana terdapat tumpukan kotak kayu yang stabil. Tanpa menunggu mereka menyergapku, aku berlari mendaki tumpukan kotak itu. Kemudian, saat mereka mencoba menembakku, aku bersalto ke bawah. Pas mendarat di kedua kakiku. Aku menembakkan peluru ke mata kaki penjahat itu. Kemudian, saat penjahat lain menyerang, aku sadar bahwa peluruku habis. Aku tak punya pilihan selain menggunakan tangan kosong. Kupelintir tangan penyerangku seperti mengunci palang pintu, lalu kubanting dia ke depan, menghantam temannya. Aku lalu meraih sebuah tali berkait dan melemparkannya ke sekoci yang tergantung tak jauh dari pinggir kapal. Sementara ujung lainnya kuikatkan ke paku kapal. Penjahat-penjahat yang melewatinya langsung terpeleset. Aku lalu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan jaring ke atas penjahat-penjahat itu. Selagi emreka berjuang keluar, aku kabur. Oh, ya! Perangkapku sukses! 

Everett dan aku berpapasan di buritan kapal. Ia tampak kelelahan dan ada guratan luka kecil di pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. "Peluruku habis."

"Aku pun begitu," sahutnya. "Baru saat aku berlari ke _starboard_ —bagian kanan kapal—seorang penjahat menyerang dari belakang dengan golok. Aku terpaksa menggunakan sekop untuk melawannya." Diperlihatkannya sekop yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Ayo, kita susul Mr Grace!" kataku. Kami berlari masuk lewat pintu belakang kabin. Sebelumnya, aku mengunci lagi pintu kabin dengan sekop agar penjahat-penjahat di luar tidak bisa masuk. Kami berjingkat-jingkat di sepanjang lorong kapal yang berbau oli dan mesin. Aneh. Kabin itu tampak sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Mr Grace. Apalagi Joseph.

"Ini pasti perangkap," kata Everett. "Lihat, tangga menuju palka terbuka!"

"Apa yang ada di dalam sana?" gumamku. Everett mengangkat bahu. Ia meraih dua buah pedang pajangan yang tergantung di dinding kabin, lalu menyerahkan salah satunya padaku.

"Untuk jaga-jaga," katanya. Kami pun menuruni tangga itu. Aku menghunus pedang di depan dengan sigap. Terdengar bunyi lentingan besi berkarat di dalam palka. Mungkinkah itu mesin di ruang sebelah? Jantungku terus berdegup kencang dan berpacu selagi kami memasuki lubang palka yang semakin gelap. Tiba-tiba, Everett berhenti.

"Dengar," bisiknya. "Suaranya dari ruang kendali mesin."

Aku memasang telinga baik-baik. Memang ada suara orang bercakap-cakap dari sana. Aku dan Everett sepakat berjaga di balik pintu dan mengintip lewat lubang pintu.

Kami melihat bagian belakang mantel Joseph. Dia berdiri memunggungi pintu. Di dalam ruangan sempit itu, tampak tangan seseorang yang diikat di kursi kayu, mengenakan jas biru tua.

"Callan!" desisku. "Tapi, di mana Mr Grace?"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kita dobrak," kata Everett. "Siap? Satu, dua, tiga!"

Pintu itu pun menjeblak terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya kami bahwa orang yang diikat itu bukan Callan, melainkan Mr Grace. Tapi, ia mengenakan jas milik Callan! Aku menelan ludah. 'Joseph' yang kami lihat itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ia sama sekali bukan Joseph, melainkan pria yang wajahnya sering nampang di koran-koran pagi; _Thomas Hyde_. Hanya saja, hidungnya kini diperban dengan plester putih.

"Kau!" gerungku. Aku menerjangnya, tapi Hyde lebih cepat. Ia merebut pedang dari tanganku, lalu menyabetkannya dengan cepat ke udara. Sedetik kemudian, pelipis kiriku sudah berdarah.

"Kejutan!" kata Hyde sambil tertawa keji. "Mencari temanmu?"

"Di mana dia?" kataku.

"Dia aman bersama kami," jawab Hyde seraya berbalik.

"Bohong!" kataku. "Lepaskan dia! Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan padanya tapi lepaskan dia!"

"Maaf sekali..." kata Hyde pelan. "Dia adalah milik kami sekarang. Whups!"

Everett hampir saja menebas lehernya kalau dia tidak segera menunduk. Hyde membalas serangan Everett dengan sabetan liar lain, tapi Everett yang tak kalah lihai juga berhasil menghindar.

"Aku tahu siapa kau," kata Hyde dingin. "Everett Redford dari divisi Somerset? Agen senior Organisasi terbaik yang dikenal sebagai... _Gaara_?"

"Itu adalah nama lamaku," kata Everett. "Kau tak berhak bicara tentang Organisasi, Hyde. Simpan pengabdianmu untuk tuanmu!" Ia memberiku isyarat untuk membebaskan Mr Grace dan segera pergi. Aku mencari-cari benda apa yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka ikatan Mr Grace. Ternyata, di lantai tergeletak pemantik rokok yang masih penuh. Aku membakar ikatan itu sampai meleleh lalu bergegas memapah Mr Grace selagi pertarungan Hyde dan Everett terus berlangsung. Aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ah, tuan _ku_?" kata Hyde. "Kalian berpikiran sempit rupanya!" Kulihat Hyde menyabetkan pedang ke arah Everett dengan gerakan membingungkan, tapi Everett melompat ke atas generator. Serangan bertubi-tubi Hyde menghujaninya. Everett kewalahan. Ia terpeleset jatuh dari generator, punggung lebih dulu. Saat berusaha bangkit, Hyde bersiap menyerangnya dengan dua pedang. Sambil berusaha menghindar, Everett berteriak padaku, "LARI, ROBBIE! PERGI DARI SINI!"

Hyde kembali menyerang. Ekspresinya tampak murka mendengar bahwa aku berhasil lolos. Aku tak punya waktu menyaksikan apa yang bakal terjadi. Meskipun aku enggan melakukannya, tapi aku toh berlari sambil memapah Mr Grace menaiki tangga palka, menuju lorong yang gelap. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sesuatu menyandung kakiku dan kami berdua jatuh. Mr Grace yang setengah membuka matanya tampak kaget. Aku lebih kaget saat seseorang merenggut bajuku dari belakang dan membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding dengan keras. Saat ia menyeretku ke dekat lampu minyak, aku mengenali wajah Callan yang tampak sedingin es.

"Cal..." aku berkata dengan suara serak. Sebuah tinju menghantam perutku. Aku merosot ke lantai, terbatuk-batuk. Seolah tak memberiku kesempatan merasakan sakit, Callan menendang punggungku sampai aku terpental ke ujung lorong. Darah keluar dari sela-sela gigi dan lubang hidungku. Sekujur tubuhku terasa ngilu.

"Callan, ini aku, Robbie!" raungku. "Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!"

" _Menyelamatkan_?" ulang Callan. "Kau tak perlu menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak perlu? Omong apa kau ini?" bentakku. Kuludahkan darah ke lantai. Callan mengait kerah kemejaku dengan tangannya dan mendesakku ke dinding lagi. Kapal mulai berguncang-guncang. Aku yakin sekarang kami pasti mulai mengarungi Sungai Thames. Dan entah apa yang terjadi pada Everett sekarang.

"Aku punya urusanku," kata Callan tajam. "Kau tak berhak ikut campur."

"Urusanmu?!" aku berteriak murka. "Dengar, Callan, ini bukan hanya soal urusanmu. Terjadi rencana pengeboman di hotel dan pria pemilik ular sialan itu yang melakukannya! Kau malah pergi, meninggalkan Chloe sendirian di lapangan sementara kau memilih ikut bersama buronan internasional?"

Callan terdiam. Ia menurunkanku dari dinding. Aku kembali terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi perutku yang kram.

"Maaf, aku terpaksa menghentikanmu, Robbie," kata Callan. "Tidak seharusnya kau berada di kapal ini. Kau, Mr Grace, dan Everett. Urusanku jauh lebih rumit dari yang kau ketahui. Dan sejauh ini, tak ada yang memedulikannya selain aku. Jadi, mengapa kau harus repot-repot mengatakan bahwa kau akan menyelamatkanku?"

"Alasannya sederhana..." kataku putus-putus. "Karena... karena aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi. Karena aku peduli padamu."

Kapal yang terus bergoyang membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku meraih dinding dan bersandar agar aku bisa berdiri menghadap Callan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Callan," kataku. "Tentang kau dan masa lalumu. Tentang kau dan kakakmu. Tentang orangtuamu. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini untuk membalas kematian mereka. Mereka takkan menginginkan hal ini. Jangan ikuti kata-kata Joseph atau Hyde. Mereka hanya melakukannya dengan maksud tertentu! Ini sama dengan rencana yang akan dilakukan Mr D!"

"Aku tak menganggapnya sama," kata Callan. "Mr D memang berniat mencelakai semua orang yang menghalanginya mendapatkan kekuasaan. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu? Tapi urusanku dengan Joseph bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, karena aku telah memikirkannya."

"Bukankah Chloe berkata bahwa ia juga akan melindungimu? Intinya banyak diantara kami yang masih peduli padamu!" kataku. " _Aku adalah temanmu, Callan_! Kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Kau memang tidak memahami apapun di luar sana, Robbie," keluh Callan. "Itukah yang dinamakan teman?"

"Seorang teman takkan membiarkan temannya dalam bahaya bagaimanapun keadaannya!" kataku. " _Kau adalah temanku, Callan_. Kau tidak ingat saat di perkemahan kita bersama-sama memenangkan medali untuk sekolah? Kau tidak ingat saat kita bahu membahu dan terluka bersama saat melawan tim Everett? Kau tidak ingat saat kita berjuang mendapatkan telur itu? Kita bekerjasama untuk mendapatkannya! _Kita dalam satu tim_! Aku, kau, dan Chloe, juga Mr Grace! Dia telah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkanmu ke dalam sana! Saat itulah pandanganku tentangmu menguat sebagai teman. Kita mungkin selalu berkelahi, bertengkar, berbeda pendapat, dan saling mengejek di masa lalu, tapi itu saat aku belum mengenal siapa dirimu. Dan kau juga yatim piatu, seperti diriku, disebabkan Organisasi. Kau sama denganku. Kita punya masa lalu yang buruk tentang Organisasi. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa memihak musuh Organisasi!"

"Diam!" teriak Callan, kemarahannya memuncak. "Aku peringatkan kau, jangan sebut nama Organisasi lagi di depanku! Jangan pernah!"

Tahu-tahu tangannya sudah merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan revolver perak. Ia mengangkat mulut revolver itu ke arahku. Sebutir peluru menembus dinding di belakangku, sementara aku menjatuhkan diri ke samping untuk menghindar. Aku berlari di sepanjang lorong dan dia mengejarku, masih terus menembak. Aku segera menemukan pintu yang tadi kupalangi dengan sekop. Sial, susah sekali membukanya! Aku menunduk lagi saat peluru mengincar keningku, tapi malah menabrak kenop pintu. Dengan usaha terakhir, sekop itu berhasil kucabut dan kupukul kepala Callan dengan sekop itu. Callan oleng, tapi ia baik-baik saja. Hanya dahinya saja yang berdarah. Tapi, dia masih mengejarku ke dek sambil terus menembak. Aku naik ke atas atap kabin. Callan menyusulku, tapi aku menyapu kakinya sehingga ia terpelanting jatuh. Kutendang revolver dari genggamannya, jatuh ke air Thames yang bergelombang. Ia kemudian menyerang kakiku. Beruntung aku sudah tahu kecurangan macam apa yang akan dia gunakan, jadi aku mengangkatnya dan menendang mukanya keras-keras. Callan nyaris terguling jatuh dari atap. Ia menyerangku balik. Pergulatan kami tak terhindarkan. Masing-masing dari kami mencoba mematahkan lengan. Aku berusaha menyikut Callan ke belakang, tapi dia terlalu erat memegangi lenganku. Akhirnya, kukait kakinya dengan kakiku yang bebas dan kubanting dia. Selagi Callan berusaha memulihkan diri, aku bicara lagi.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Percayalah padaku." Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya. Callan menengadah, kemudian ia terdiam. Di luar dugaan, ia menyambut tanganku. Tapi, baru saja dia berdiri, dia memelintir lenganku lagi dan menginjak punggungku keras-keras. Kudengar derak tulang lenganku yang bergeser.

"AAARGH!" aku berteriak. Dia lalu menghadapkanku ke pinggir atap. Di bawah kakiku, bunyi air sungai yang memecah dengan ganas.

Callan menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telingaku. "Tidak. _Tidak padamu_."

Saat itu, aku merasakan tubuhku terdorong ke depan. Aku tak bisa melawan saat itu. Ketika aku menghantam air sungai, aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku. Kemudian, saat arus air mengangkatku naik, aku bisa melihat kapal itu menjauh. Callan memandangku dari buritan. Aku megap-megap di air, kemudian arus kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku. Bayangan wajah Mr Grace, Everett, Chloe, Jon, dan Bree menghantui kepalaku. Apakah aku akan mati? Air masuk ke tenggorokanku berbulir-bulir.

Gagal... semuanya telah gagal...

TO BE CONTINUED


	46. Chapter 45

**PART FOURTY-FIVE**

 **(MASIH ROBBIE)**

Aku membuka mataku.

Terang. Silau. Itulah yang pertama kali kurasakan. Mataku pedih.

Aku rupanya tidur di dekat jendela. Berkas sinar matahari merembes melalui jendela, jatuh ke selimutku. Aku mendengar suara mobil dan lalu lintas yang padat di luar. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit London menghiasi kaki langit. Dari baunya yang khas, seperti obat, aku menyadari bahwa tangan kananku terhubung ke sebuah infus. Sedangkan tangan kiriku dibalut perban sampai ke pangkal pundak, membuat setengah tubuhku mirip mumi. Kepalaku sedikit berat saat aku mencoba duduk. Jadi, aku berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Ruangan yang catnya krem dan gorden putih, luas dan memiliki pintu putih di ujungnya. Di sebelahku, teronggok buah-buahan yang segar seperti apel, jeruk, dan aprikot. Di sebelahnya lagi ada sebuah vas berisi bunga lili yang mengembang bebas. Kulihat sebuah tulisan di kertas kecil menempel di keranjang buah.

 _Untuk Robbie. Semoga lekas sembuh. Dari Kepala Sekolah Leaf High._

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat kembali. Apa yang terjadi semalam sungguh nyata. Kapal itu, pertarungan itu... pengeboman hotel!

Oh, dan Mr Grace? Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu?

Saat itu, pintu kamar terbuka. Mr Grace melangkah masuk. Ia mengenakan jaket abu-abu gelap dan celana olahraga. Tampak sehat dan bugar.

"Pagi!" sapanya. "Hm, sebetulnya sudah pukul 10, tapi masih bisa dibilang pagi."

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" seruku.

"Hanya meriang sedikit, tapi tak terlalu bermasalah," jawab Mr Grace. Ia lalu duduk di kursi dekat kasurku. "Oh, iya, selama seminggu lebih dua hari kau pingsan, kau harusnya merasa lapar."

" _Seminggu lebih dua hari_?" Gemuruh petir dalam lambungku langsung menggelora. Cocok, deh, pikirku.

"Ya. Kau mengalami cedera parah di sendi engselmu. Kami yakin kerusakan separah itu hanya bisa disebabkan oleh tekanan kuat. Mengingat malam itu kau berduel dengan Callan... yah... bisa dibilang aku sendiri kaget mengetahuinya."

" _Well_ ," kataku muram, "saya tidak bisa menghentikannya Mr Grace. Saya tidak dapat melindungi siapapun malam itu. Maafkan saya..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf," kata Mr Grace. "Bukan salahmu kalau Callan memilih jalannya sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak dapat memahami pola pikir anak itu. Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia baik-baik saja. Semua ini di luar kendali kita."

"Tapi, Mr Grace, dia memihak Joseph!" tukasku. "Anda tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?"

Mr Grace diam saja. Aku menunggu dia akan menjawab, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku mendengus ke luar jendela, mengagetkan seekor burung gereja yang baru saja hinggap.

"Kita ganti topik saja, deh," kata Mr Grace seraya menghela napas. "Oiya, bunga di meja itu selalu diganti tiap dua hari sekali, lho. Oleh seorang gadis pincang yang sekarang sudah tak membutuhkan penyangga kaki lagi."

"Eden?" aku terkejut.

Mr Grace mengangguk. Lagi-lagi, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Aku telah membuatnya dalam bahaya malam Halloween itu.

"Omong-omong, soal pengeboman hotel, kita punya kabar baik," kata Mr Grace sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, "kerja Alexander berhasil. Dia telah mengacaukan jaringan bomnya melalui sadapan sederhana, jadi _ballroom_ hotel tidak kena dampaknya. Itulah mengapa kami berhasil membawa para korban dalam keadaan selamat keluar hotel sampai mobil ambulans dipanggil."

"Dan Everett? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kau tahu, Robbie," desah Mr Grace. "Sudah waktunya kau menghirup udara segar. Ayo, kau pasti mau bertemu dengan orang ini. Dia sudah menanti-nantikan saat bisa berbincang denganmu."

"Orang apa? Siapa?" tanyaku makin bingung.

Aku dan Mr Grace turun lewat elevator khusus pasien ke _lobby_. Di sana, seorang pria duduk sambil membaca koran yang menutupi wajahnya. Begitu kami mendekat, pria itu langsung menurunkan koran yang dibacanya.

"Mr Wormwood!" seruku.

"Halo, Mr Kaye," sapa Mr Wormwood dengan suara datar. "Anda terlihat lebih baik daripada sembilan hari yang lalu."

"Trims," sahutku. "Tapi, bagaimana Anda bisa ada di sini?"

"Apakah Kakashi belum memberitahumu?" Mr Wormwood menoleh pada Mr Grace dengan tatapan bertanya.

" _Kakashi_?" aku membelalak seraya ikut menoleh. "Siapa itu?"

Mr Grace tertawa pahit. "Artorius, kenapa tidak di luar saja kita membicarakan ini?"

"Ah, aku hanya sebentar saja di sini, kok," kata Mr Wormwood. "Mr Kaye, aku ingin menyampaikan selamat karena operasi sendimu berhasil. Di luar itu, menyikapi persoalan yang kita hadapi sekarang, Organisasi memintaku dengan hormat untuk membawamu ke Kantor Pusat minggu depan."

"Tunggu, tunggu, saya belum mengerti," aku menyela. "Anda mengatakan bahwa Organisasi memanggil saya? Bukankah Organisasi yang mencari saya?"

"Ya, memang, kau menjadi 'buronan' Organisasi gara-gara ayahmu, tapi setelah mereka mendengar kabar tentang Joseph dan temanmu, si McFadden, mereka memutuskan untuk merubah rencana."

"Ehm, bisa dijelaskan dengan lebih simpel?" kataku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Intinya, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu, itu saja," kata Mr Wormwood. "Urusannya nanti bisa dijelaskan oleh Direktur padamu setelah kita sampai di Kantor Pusat."

"Kantor Pusat divisi London maksud Anda?"

Mr Wormwood menggeleng, tampak geli. "Bukan, Kantor Pusat Organisasi yang autentik. Di Jepang, Mr Kaye. Di Tokyo."

Lagi-lagi aku terbelalak. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang! Bersama orang yang pernah bekerjasama dengan penjahat dan mengaku bahwa kesatuan mata-mata yang mengejar-ngejarku setengah mati ingin melakukan kerjasama denganku! _Luar biasa_! Kepalaku mulai pusing lagi.

"Nah, ada pertanyaan lain, Mr Kaye? Kalau tidak ada, aku permisi dahulu. Kusarankan kau istirahat yang cukup selama waktu yang diberikan. Untuk sementara, jangan main-main keluar kecuali ada keperluan mendesak. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Kuserahkan kau pada pengawasan Kakashi."

Aku memandang Mr Wormwood berjalan keluar, lalu naik ke sebuah taksi yang parkir di luar pagar rumah sakit.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu," kata Mr Grace. "Mr Wormwood berjasa atas misi penyelamatan di hotel itu. Dialah yang di balik komando."

"Jadi, waktu itu Anda bicara pada Mr Wormwood?" tanyaku.

"Tepat sekali."

"Tapi, bukankah dia...?"

"Mr Wormwood memang pernah bekerjasama dengan Mr D, tapi itu bukan kerjasama yang menguntungkan bagi Mr D."

"Apa? Saya tidak paham."

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan seorang agen, itulah mengapa kita jangan sampai salah presepsi terhadap mereka. Meskipun awalnya aku sempat mencurigai keterlibatan Artorius, aku lalu mencoba berpikir lebih jernih. Saat dia menghubungiku malam itu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia habis mendapat laporan tentang dokumen yang hilang di divisi Somerset. Kemudian, dia juga mendapat kabar tentang kembalinya Joseph ke London. Meski awalnya tak yakin, dia semakin mantap dengan rencananya menyergap Joseph setelah sebuah nomor dari telepon umum London menghubunginya. Orang itu tidak bicara apapun, tapi Artorius menyimpulkan ada yang tidak beres di London. Untuk itulah ia memintaku bekerjasama dengannya."

"Oh," kataku. "Lalu?"

"Lalu," lanjut Mr Grace, "aku mengirim surat kaleng kepada kantor divisi London, dan meskipun mereka menanggapinya lambat, aku berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan kami. Mereka kami tempatkan di sekitar jalan yang penuh sesak karnaval, sementara pasukan Somerset, termasuk Everett dan saudara-saudaranya, melaksanakan tugas menuju hotel."

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan cerita Mr Grace, bahwa Mr Wormwood telah menyelamatkan hidup kami. Meskipun hotelnya hancur lebur, setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan teman-teman yang tak bersalah.

Kecuali satu.

Pemikiran itu terus menerus menggangguku. Callan pergi? Bersama Joseph?

Dan kata-katanya malam itu masih separo bergaung dalam kepalaku.

" _Kau tak perlu menyelamatkanku."_

Kenapa dia mengatakan itu? Callan yang kukenal adalah orang yang jutek, tapi baru kali itu aku mendengar ucapan seperti itu darinya. Dan kedengarannya bodoh sekali bila mendengarnya mengatakan itu, mengetahui bahwa ia murid yang cerdas di sekolah. Tiap kali ucapannya terulang dalam benakku, sesuatu yang dingin seperti merembes ke dalam otakku.

Sore itu, Chloe datang berkunjung. Ia tampak sangat prihatin melihatku, tapi wajahnya yang tegas terlihat tegar. Dia membawakanku seloyang kue pai yang masih hangat. Saat itu, aku sedang bosan sendirian di kamar, menonton BBC.

"Sekolah sudah kembali dimulai menjelang musim dingin," kata Chloe. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik," jawabku. "Kau?"

Chloe mengangkat bahu. "Robbie," katanya, "aku minta maaf baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang."

"Tak masalah, kok," kataku sembari memindah _channel_ ke Nickelodeon untuk menonton kartun. "Oiya, bagaimana dengan latihan orkestranya? Sukses?"

"Kami akan bermain di Oxford sehari sebelum Natal," jawab Chloe. "Kolaborasi dengan paduan suara Oxford."

"Luar biasa!" pujiku. "Aku ingin sekali menyaksikannya. Kau harus bermain dengan keren, lho."

Chloe tersenyum, tapi di balik senyumnya ada kesedihan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Aku memandang ke dalam matanya yang tampak cerah itu dengan seksama, selagi dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kamar.

"Hei," kataku, "ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba, kedua mata Chloe mengeluarkan air mata yang deras. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di dekat jendela. Aku jadi kebingungan.

"Robbie," katanya di sela-sela tangis, "aku sungguh bodoh. Aku tidak bisa menjadi teman yang baik untukmu. Aku juga lemah, bahkan tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Selama ini... selama ini aku tak pernah berbuat apapun. Termasuk untuk menahan Callan..."

Aku sadar bahwa Chloe pasti merasa sangat bersalah. Namun di samping itu, aku semakin kebingungan. Baru kali ini kulihat dia menangis di hadapanku. _Di hadapanku_. Aku tak suka melihatnya seperti itu, jadi aku menyodorkan tisu dari atas meja kepadanya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sembari mengelap matanya yang merah dengan tisu tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu menangis," kataku menenangkannya. "Kau juga berperan besar, kok, dalam kisah ini. Masihkah kau ingat? Siapa yang mencurigai Mr Shikuya lebih dulu kalau bukan kau? Siapa yang membantu memecahkan teka-teki kalau bukan kau? Ketahuilah, kau bukannya tidak berguna di sini."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku," geleng Chloe. "Malam itu, saat aku berhadapan dengan Joseph untuk pertama kalinya, aku yakin bahwa aku takkan pernah lagi bisa mengejar Callan. Aku takkan pernah lagi melihat sosok Callan yang sama dengan yang kita lihat sewaktu perkemahan musim gugur. Dia telah... berubah."

"Ya, aku tahu," kataku. "Aku melihatnya juga. Tapi, aku juga yakin dia tidak berubah sejauh itu. Meski sulit menerima bahwa dia akan secepat itu merubah pikirannya."

Chloe kembali terisak-isak pelan. "Kau tidak marah padaku, Robbie? Padahal aku dulu suka meremehkanmu, mengejekmu, menghinamu. Mengapa kau tidak marah padaku waktu itu? Mengapa kau tetap mau mendekatiku?"

Kali ini, aku harus berpikir lebih keras saat menjawab pertanyaannya. _Mindset_ perempuan memang sukar dimengerti. Aku harus mengatakan apa supaya dia tidak tersinggung atau merasa kecewa? Karena kelihatannya Chloe mengharapkan jawaban yang pasti dariku.

"Yah, karena..." aku mengepal-ngepalkan tangan, mencari-cari alasan. "Karena aku percaya kepadamu."

"Lalu apa yang kau percayai dariku?" tanya Chloe.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang peduli padaku," ujarku. "Meskipun kau sering mengejek, mengomeli, bahkan menolak ajakan kencanku berkali-kali, itulah caramu untuk peduli padaku. Aku tak pernah menganggap bahwa kau jahat, Chloe. Kau hanya belum mengenalku seperti aku mengenal dirimu."

Chloe menghela napas. Ia telah mengganti tangis dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kemudian, tanpa kusadari, dia bergerak dan memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat. Aku awalnya _shock_ karena tak menyangka dia bakal melakukan itu. Tapi, kubiarkan dia menumpahkan tangisnya di bahuku, sementara lengannya melingkar di sekeliling punggungku.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Robbie, aku janji," katanya.

 _Aku juga berjanji padamu, Chloe, dan semua orang di Leaf High,_ batinku, _akan kuselesaikan masalahku dengan Organisasi, lalu kita akan membawa Callan kembali bersama-sama._

Keesokan harinya, aku sudah bisa beraktivitas layaknya orang normal. Aku sudah bisa _jogging_ sendiri mengitari lapangan parkir, meskipun tanganku masih terasa sakit dan pegal karena belum terbiasa mengenakan penguat sendi. Aku juga sudah bisa makan makanan padat selain buah-buahan. Di siang hari, aku makan siang di kantin rumah sakit. Aku sudah mulai akrab juga dengan pasien-pasien lainnya. Mereka kebanyakan ibu-ibu berusia lima puluhan, tapi mereka enak diajak ngobrol. Meskipun aku lebih baik menghindar saat mereka mulai membicarakan sinetron di TV, aku kembali bergabung dengan mereka saat membicarakan pergolakan sosial dan politik. Perdana Menteri Inggris menetapkan kebijakan baru setelah peristiwa pengeboman Hotel Carrousel itu, yakni seluruh hotel yang ada di Inggris Raya diwajibkan melakukan pengecekan sebelum mempersilakan tamu mereka masuk. Tapi, hal itu tak sebanding dengan keinginanku mengetahui perkembangan kasus pembunuhan Kolonel Finchler dari Bree. Anehnya, selama ini, dia tidak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sampai hari berikutnya, aku masih menantikan kabar sambil memantau pemulihan tubuhku. Tangan yang diberi penguat sendi mulai membaik dan aku semakin percaya diri untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Hari Jumat, aku mendapat kabar dari dokter bahwa penguat sendiku akan segera dilepas dan aku bisa kembali ke sekolah setelah mendapatkan suntikan khusus. Hm, asal tahu saja, selama di rumah sakit aku tetap belajar, lho! Aku mendapat kiriman soal latihan dan catatan pelajaran dari Mr Grace serta Chloe, juga Daryl turut menyumbangkan VCD berisi rekaman suara para guru saat mengajar kepadaku. Jadi, sambil beristirahat aku bisa mendengarkan rekaman dan belajar lewat telinga. Tapi tetap saja, aku merindukan kabar dari Bree.

Hari Sabtu, aku melatih kembali pergerakan tanganku yang cedera dengan angkat beban bertahap. Dokter bilang kami akan melaksanakan suntikan khusus itu sore hari, setelah aku benar-benar kenyang. Alhasil, aku menghabiskan sebagian waktuku mencoba belajar dengan otak pas-pasan menyerap pelajaran apa saja yang menjadi kiriman untukku. Lama-lama bosan juga, sih...

Aku menghenyakkan tubuhku ke kursi dekat jendela sambil memandang ke cakrawala London yang terbentang. Apa yang sedang Callan lakukan di luar sana? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

" _Kau tak perlu menyelamatkanku_."

Tidak, Callan, itu tidak benar. Aku takkan membiarkan Joseph melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, atau merubahmu menjadi penjahat. Sekalipun dingin, dia tetaplah temanku. Ya, dia adalah temanku. Rekanku. Rivalku. Apalah itu. Aku harus membuat Organisasi mau membantuku membawanya kembali, kalau mereka mau.

Sepucuk surat dibawakan seorang perawat padaku menjelang makan siang, dua jam sebelum penyuntikan. Bunyinya:

' _Salam, Mr Uzumaki. Saya mengirim surat ini dengan harapan Anda dapat membacanya setelah Anda merasa lebih baik. Saya akan menemui Anda besok pagi-pagi setelah sarapan. Temui saya di ruang tunggu pukul sepuluh._

 _Dari Kakashi._ '

"Kakashi?" aku menggaruk-garuk kepala bingung. Kemudian aku mengingatingat saat Mr Wormwood bicara pada Mr Grace, sepertinya ia memanggil Mr Grace dengan nama tersebut. Apakah itu nama kode? Atau nama samaran? Yang jelas, aku tahu surat itu datang dari Mr Grace dan memang demikian adanya. Aku penasaran, apa yang ingin Mr Grace bicarakan denganku besok?

Jadi, aku hanya bisa duduk diam dan menunggu. Penyuntikan berjalan lancar dan aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang kulakukan setelah itu.

Rumah sakit memang nyaman, tapi kalau kelamaan di dalam rumah sakit bisa jadi menyebabkan stres. Jadi, aku memilih diam-diam jalan-jalan menikmati udara malam di sekitar rumah sakit. Sebuah kelompok suporter dari klub Tottenham Hotspurs sedang berbaris di jalanan. Oiya, _weekend_ ini baru saja terjadi pertandingan antara dua klub London—Spurs dan Arsenal. Spurs menang tipis 2-1 dengan satu gol penalti. Aku tidak sempat nonton gara-gara keasyikan main poker dengan pasien tetangga, namanya Mr Hodgson. Beliau adalah pengidap rematik yang sedang menjalani terapi. Dari spiritnya untuk sembuh, beliau amat mengingatkanku dengan Kolonel Finchler.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Aku bangun kesiangan esok Minggu, dan kalau bukan karena si perawat yang rajin bolak-balik mengecek kesehatanku, aku nggak akan bangun. Betapa kagetnya kudapati jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh! Aku segera mempercepat sarapan yang sudah dingin. Kemudian, aku membersihkan diri sebelum menuju ke _lobby_.

Jam sepuluh lewat lima menit, aku masih belum melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Mr Grace di sekitar _lobby_. Apa jangan-jangan Mr Grace lupa? Nggak mungkin, sih. Masa agen senior seperti dia bisa lupa?

"Robbie? Robbie! Psssttt!"

Aku membalikkan badan mencari-cari suara yang memanggilku. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari sebelah meja resepsionis. Aku kaget melihat anak perempuan jangkung berambut hitam dikucir ekor kuda yang mengenakan _jumper_ abu-abu sedang melambai padaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

" _Bree_!"

"Hai," sapa Bree, tampak canggung saat aku menghampirinya. Aku mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia tampaknya sedang habis mengalami sesuatu yang berat, tapi aku tak berani bertanya. "Lama kita tidak berjumpa, ya?"

"Lumayan, sih," kataku. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau berkunjung? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Oh, dan apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah?"

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Bree. "Tapi, kau tentunya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah dari Chloe bukan?"

"Ya, tapi kau tidak pernah berkomunikasi denganku selama ini," aku berujar. "Aku menunggu kabar tentang kasus Kolonel Finchler darimu, lho. Dan seharusnya hari ini juga Mr Grace yang menemuiku di _lobby_."

"Pertama-tama, Robbie, aku ingin bilang bahwa Mr Grace tidak jadi datang," kata Bree. "Dia ada urusan mendadak di kantor divisi Glasgow dan baru tadi pagi berangkat naik kereta dari Waterloo. Yang kedua, aku mau bilang bahwa aku... tidak lagi menjadi murid Leaf High."

Hatiku mencelos. " _Apa... apa kau bilang_?"

Bree menghela napas. "Aduh, sungguh minggu ini sungguh berat, Robbie. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tapi, Mr Grace memberiku amanat dan akulah yang akan menyampaikannya padamu. Sekarang, karena kau sudah makan dan berpakaian pantas, sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi."

Aku baru mau bertanya apa yang begitu penting, namun Bree dengan cepat menarik lenganku melewati pintu depan rumah sakit—lenganku yang sehat tentu saja. Aku tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya dari belakang, kebingungan, tapi dia tak memberiku kesempatan memprotes. Bree menyeretku masuk ke dalam taksi biru muda yang sudah siap jalan di pinggir trotoar, lalu berkata pada supir taksi itu, "Ke Cambridge, _Sir_."

"Siap!" sahut supir taksi itu. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya semua ini. Baru setelah taksi melaju dengan lancar di jalan raya, aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Bree, sebenarnya kita mau apa, sih?"

"Amanat pertama dari Mr Grace," kata Bree, "adalah tidak memberitahu apa yang bakal kita lakukan saat sedang ada pihak ketiga."

"Jadi, kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku?" aku mengeluh.

"Demi kebaikanmu," jawab Bree.

"Dan demi kebaikanku jugakah kau pindah sekolah?" aku membalas dengan jengkel. "Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara divisi London yang menyebalkan itu?"

"Aku berutang budi pada divisi London, tahu," desis Bree. "Akan kujelaskan nanti saat kita sudah turun."

Sekitar satu setengah jam, taksi segera menurunkan kami di trotoar yang cukup ramai di Cambridge. Aku cukup kenal daerah tempat universitas beken itu berdiri. Tempat aku bertanding karate waktu kelas dua SMP, di gelanggang olahraganya. Juara tiga, lumayanlah. Yep, kami memang sedang menuju universitas Cambridge. Aku mengikuti Bree menyeberangi jalan setapak yang memisahkan antara kampus satu dengan kampus lainnya dengan perasaan campuraduk bingung dan kagum. Setelah lulus dari Leaf High, salah satunya kampus inilah yang selalu aku impi-impikan, tepatnya di jurusan Fisipol.

"Jadi, divisi London memberimu izin kembali bertugas dengan syarat kau harus pindah lokasi, begitu?" aku menyimpulkan setelah Bree selesai bercerita. Dia masih belum memberitahuku ke mana kami akan pergi saat melewati lapangan kriket.

" _Yeah_ , begitulah," kata Bree. "Tapi, rumahku masih belum pindah. Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan ditempatkan di sini."

" _Di sini_?!" ulangku. "Kau... jadi... mahasiswa?"

" _Menyamar_ lebih tepatnya," Bree mengoreksi. "Aku akan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Hukum di sini, dan namaku bukan lagi Bree Hughes, melainkan Rain Toshiro. Keturunan Jepang-Amerika, siswa pertukaran pelajar. Jadi, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku 'Rain' kalau sedang berada di sini."

"Oh, oke," kataku. " _Rain_? Sepertinya menarik. Omong-omong, untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Ini soal pertemuan yang dikatakan Mr Wormwood kepadamu," ujar Bree. "Aku tidak tahu apakah pertemuan yang akan diadakan di Jepang minggu depan adalah murni keinginan mereka atau tidak, mengingat bahwa Organisasi bisa saja merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjebakmu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti mencurigai hal itu."

"Nah, masalah ini juga berkaitan dengan kematian Kolonel Finchler," kata Bree sambil melangkah lebih cepat lagi. "Taruhan, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menanyaimu mengenai hal itu, juga korelasimu dengannya. Direktur Organisasi yang sekarang sedang gencar-gencarnya menyatakan perang terhadap musuh, dan mengenai Kolonel Finchler dan gigitan ular itu, kita sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik kematiannya."

"Joseph, kan?" kataku. "Tapi, itu berarti dia ingin mencari fakta tentang ayahku juga, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi, bukan hanya dia yang butuh, kan? Ayo, belok ke sini," kata Bree sembari berjalan menuju ke sebuah gedung yang amat kukenal. Itulah gelanggang olahraga yang legendaris itu. Entah siapa yang akan kami temui di tempat ini. Namun begitu aku dan Bree melangkah masuk, aku mendengar suara-suara penuh semangat dan dentingan benda tajam yang membuatku yakin bahwa terjadi latihan di tempat itu. Latihan anggar, tidak salah lagi. Sekitar sepuluh orang pemuda dan pemudi sedang berduel di arena yang dikelilingi tribun rendah. Mirip dengan arena basket di Leaf High, tapi lebih besar. Lantainya juga dipoles sehingga mengkilap. Aku mengawasi latihan anggar yang penuh keseriusan dan keanggunan itu dengan kagum, sementara Bree memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Ia menuruni tribun dengan santai, kemudian berhenti di sisi arena sambil melirik jam tangan.

Sebuah bel berbunyi dan para pemuda dan pemudi itu pun berhenti bertarung. Mereka saling menghormat secara hampir bersamaan, lalu melepas topeng pelindung masing-masing. Aku cukup kaget, ternyata mereka bukan mahasiswa, melainkan anak-anak SMA yang nyaris sepantaran denganku.

"Ada yang gerakannya kurang mantap," bisik Bree padaku, menunjuk seorang atlet yang tak jauh darinya. "Dia masih ragu-ragu menyerang." Aku diam saja. Soalnya, aku tidak mengerti peraturan anggar sama sekali.

"Baik, cukup latihannya untuk pagi ini," kata si pelatih yang masih mengenakan topeng. Rambut merah cepaknya menyembul sedikit. "Kalian boleh istirahat lalu silakan mengisi presensi. Ingat, nanti sore akan diadakan pertemuan di tempat ini membahas turnamen anggar musim dingin."

Gumaman mengiyakan datang dari anak-anak itu. Mereka lalu segera berpencar ke tas masing-masing yang dihenyakkan di atas kursi tribun. Si pelatih lalu memanggil dengan suara lantang, "Summer! Kemari!" Salah seorang atlet anggar perempuan yang berambut coklat mendekati si pelatih yang sedang melepas sarung tangannya dengan antusias. Atlet itulah yang tadi dikomentari oleh Bree.

"Ya, _Sir_?" katanya.

"Aku melihat ada _progress_ yang bagus darimu," kata si pelatih. "Kau bisa mewakili tim ini untuk maju turnamen depan."

"Tapi, _Sir_ ," kata anak itu, "saya tidak sebagus itu. Ada baiknya Anda menawarkannya pada James atau Kyle yang lebih berpengalaman."

"Aku melihat ada komitmen pada dirimu," kata si pelatih. "Jangan menyerah. Potensi yang bagus dan sedang berkembang harus dipupuk sedemikian rupa agar tim ini bisa menelurkan atlet-atlet yang lebih baik."

Atlet wanita itu tersipu. Mukanya memerah. "Baiklah, _Sir_. Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya."

Bree mendengus, mungkin karena geli.

"Tak masalah," kata si pelatih, lalu melepas topengnya. "Aku akan selalu mendukung siapapun di sini."

Aku nyaris terjengkang saking kagetnya. Si 'pelatih' itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Everett!

Setelah anak-anak itu mulai meninggalkan gelanggang satu per satu, Everett yang tengah membereskan peralatannya berbalik menghadap kami.

"Ah, kalian datang, tepat waktu," katanya. "Senang melihatmu, Robbie. Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?"

"Ehm, mulai membaik," jawabku. "Jadi, kau mengajar anggar? Di sini?"

"Hanya saat akhir pekan," sahut Everett. "Aku butuh penyegaran pikiran dari hal-hal berbau politik dan intelijen akhir-akhir ini."

"Kami perlu bantuanmu, Everett," kata Bree tanpa basa-basi. "Ini soal amanat yang disampaikan Mr Grace padaku."

Everett menatap kami bergantian. "Bantuan?"

"Ya, tapi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja," kata Bree. "Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

"Bukannya kami memaksa," kataku. "Aku juga tak tahu mengapa Bree memilihmu untuk membantu kami. Tapi, hanya kau yang tahu seluk-beluk Organisasi sebagai agen senior yang bisa kami hubungi."

Everett menghela napas, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Duduklah, kalian berdua."

Aku dan Bree sama-sama duduk di tribun. Everett duduk di seberang kami.

"Sebetulnya, aku sudah memutuskan akan berhenti dari Organisasi tahun depan," katanya. "Kalian datang di saat yang tepat, meskipun saat ini aku sedang memikirkan pensiun lebih cepat."

"Apa? Pensiun? Kau masih muda tapi sudah mau pensiun?" seruku.

"Ya, aku ingin melakukan hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat dan santai," jawab Everett. "Organisasi sudah cukup membuatku sadar siapa diriku sebenarnya. Dengan mengenal Organisasi, aku juga mengenal diriku sendiri. Dan itu termasuk ini." Everett menyentuh tanda di dahinya perlahan.

"Tanda pengabdianmu," kataku.

"Ya," kata Everett. "Dengan tanda ini aku dicap sebagai Gaara, agen yang mereka percaya memiliki level kecerdasan lebih daripada agen lainnya. Cinta seumur hidup pada Organisasi. Namun menjadi agen bukanlah hal yang mudah, karena—kau tahu sendiri konsekuensinya—itulah sebabnya aku tak bisa menikmati masa-masa bermain seperti anak-anak remaja pada umumnya. Karena itu, aku mengajukan diri menjadi pelatih anggar di sini pada akhir pekan. Karena selain aku bisa belajar mengembangkan bakat, aku bisa membangun relasi dengan orang-orang terdekatku."

"Murid-muridmu kelihatannya keren," kataku. "Maksudku, kau berhasil melatih mereka."

"Ya," Everett tersenyum tipis. "Hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan dalam kesempatan ini. Kakakku, Liz, tidak pernah setuju, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau berhenti dari Organisasi saat tua nanti? Kau sudah melewati batas usia produktifmu, mau jadi apapun susah. Kau harus mulai merencanakannya mulai dari sekarang."

"Jadi, apa artinya itu?" tanya Bree. "Kau mau membantu kami atau tidak?"

"Akan kuusahakan semampuku," kata Everett. "Tapi, aku tak bisa menjamin divisi Somerset tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Kepercayaan mereka menurun pada agen-agen setelah kasus pengeboman hotel itu, termasuk padamu, Bree. Untuk selanjutnya, aku sudah menyusun rencana."

"Itu bukan salahku, berapa kali aku harus bilang, ya?" keluh Bree. "Baiklah. Katakan rencanamu."

"Jelas sekali. Kita akan merekrut Robbie menjadi seorang agen!" Everett berkata.

Mulutku menganga. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Apakah dia serius?

"Agen?" Bree tampak sama _shock_ -nya denganku.

"Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku," kata Everett. "Setelah kita menyatakan bahwa Robbie adalah agen, Organisasi akan memutar otak lebih untuk menjebaknya. Sebab seperti yang kita tahu, keberadaan agen seperti pion yang dibutuhkan dalam permainan catur bagi Organisasi."

"Tapi, tunggu dulu!" seruku menyela. "Kalian tidak bisa serta-merta mengangkatku jadi agen juga, kan? Masih ada persyaratan khusus lain, bukan? Bree sendiri yang bilang..."

"Kalau soal itu gampang," kata Everett. "Aku cukup dekat dengan kapten divisi Somerset. Aku akan memintanya mengurus perekrutan agen baru lewat sekretaris. Sisanya, Alex yang akan mengurus. Dia ahli dalam mengutak-atik data. Dia akan memasukkan namamu dengan aman melalui biodata agen non-aktif yang sudah dimodifikasi, lalu kau akan mendapatkan surat tugasmu dengan segera."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mr Wormwood?" kata Bree. "Dia bukannya akan mencurigaimu? Dan bagaimana dengan mata-mata Direktur?"

"Mr Wormwood berada dalam level yang berbeda dengan kita. Dia takkan tahu," kata Everett. "Sementara mata-mata Direktur sudah banyak kecolongan. Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian menerimanya atau tidak? Tak ada jalan lain yang lebih aman untuk berjaga-jaga dari segala kemungkinan. Begitu Organisasi melihat surat tugasmu, pertanyaan mereka mengenai kejadian kaburnya Joseph, kepergian Callan, dan kasus lainnya akan menciut. Setidaknya, mereka akan memperlakukanmu dengan hati-hati. Kau bisa aman bergerak tanpa khawatir mereka akan memburumu lagi."

Aku memandang Bree sekilas. Memang sulit membuat keputusan di saat kepepet begini. Tapi, aku harus bisa menentukan apa yang terbaik bagi hidup dan matiku. Organisasi tak punya hak untuk itu meskipun mereka berhak menggali informasi apapun dariku. "Hm, baiklah," kataku setelah agak lama berpikir. "Aku rasa rencana itulah yang paling baik saat ini."

"Benar," kata Bree. "Ini akan sangat berisiko, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba. Lagipula, Robbie pernah menyatakan ingin menjadi raja mata-mata, bukan?"

Aku nyengir dengan malu. "Hmmm, itu hanya spontanitas saja, kok."

"Baiklah, kita _deal_. Nanti sore pukul lima, aku akan mengirim surat kaleng ke rumah sakit untuk memberitahumu kalau suratnya sudah jadi," kata Everett kepadaku. "Pastikan kau banyak istirahat—kalian berdua—karena besok tantangan akan dimulai."

"Tantangan?" ulangku setengah bergumam. Pergi ke Jepang bertemu Direktur Organisasi masuk tantangan, ya? Luar biasa sekali.

" Terima kasih banyak, Everett," kata Bree sambil menjabat tangan anak Sandcastle itu. "Kami benar-benar berterima kasih atas kerjasama ini."

Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki terdengar menyeberangi arena. Summer, atlet wanita yang tadi, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kami sambil memungut sesuatu di bawah kursi tribun.

" Maaf, _Sir_ , kunci rumah saya ketinggalan, jadi saya buru-buru kembali tadi," katanya, lalu ia memandang aku dan Bree bergantian. Mukanya tampak waspada, lalu bergegas pergi.

"Kami permisi juga kalau begitu," kata Bree kemudian. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," kata Everett. "Terima kasih juga karena sudah percaya padaku."

Aku dan Bree lalu meninggalkan gelanggang. Di jalan, Bree kembali berkomentar.

"Turnamen musim dingin, eh?" katanya. "Kalau sampai divisi London melarangku ikut turnamen, aku akan sangat menderita."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku harus menghabiskan sisa November berlatih dengan anak-anak amatiran itu," ujar Bree sebal. "Itu perjuangan yang berat, tahu? Kalau perang ini sudah berakhir, akan kucekik sampai mati ketua divisi London yang sengak itu!"

"Maksudmu dengan amatiran?" aku mengernyit.

"Murid teladan itu contohnya," kata Bree sambil berjalan dengan mantap di konblok yang membawa kami keluar gerbang Cambridge. "Siapa tadi namanya? Summer?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi mengaitkannya dengan Summer?" kataku. "Aku hanya menanyakan maksudmu tentang amatiran, bukannya atlet wanita itu."

Bree tampaknya mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia kaget sendiri dan berjalan lebih cepat. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengikutinya.

"Hayo! Kau ini cemburu atau apa, sih?"

"Diam!" Bree menyela. Dia merentangkan sebelah tangannya di jalan agar taksi pertama yang lewat berhenti di depan kami. Aku masih menikmati saat-saat menggodanya saat kami duduk di jok belakang.

"Ayolah, Bree, tak apa-apa kalau kau..."

" _Diam_!" Bree kembali memotong. "Nggak baik menggosip, tahu? Lagipula, lumrah saja kalau banyak cewek yang suka pada Everett. Dia punya faktor-faktor yang menarik. Anak-anak di perkemahan dan klub anggar Leaf High, misalnya?"

"Hmmm, lumrah, ya?" aku nyengir sembari menyodok lengan Bree, tapi dia hanya memandangku galak.

"Daripada begini, kau bisa katakan pada supirnya supaya lebih cepat, kan? Kau butuh istirahat, tahu?"

"Iya, deh... iya," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. Jujur, aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa setiap cewek itu mudah baper—tak terkecuali Bree.

Aku memandang Big Ben yang berdentang menunjukkan angka pukul dua belas siang tepat melalui jendela taksi. Waktu akan terus berlalu dan masa akan terus berganti. Entah rencana ini akan berhasil atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menegakkan kebenaran dan mengembalikan yang sudah diambil Joseph dari kami. Bukan hanya seorang teman, melainkan juga apa yang sudah kami perjuangkan selama ini.

TO BE CONTINUED


	47. Chapter 46

**Note: Yak, kembali lagi! Maaf kalau sudah menunggu lama, hehehe. Lima hari kuliah? Wow! Aku harus bilang apa untuk mengekspresikannya? Pelajaran di Psikologi sungguh berbeda dengan pelajaran waktu SMA. Dan waktu kuliah yang selalu berubah-ubah membuatku harus menyusun jadwal ulang dalam meng-** _ **update**_ **. Ah, sudahlah, yang penting kelanjutan ceritanya jadi, kan? Oiya, sebelumnya, demi membuat kalian tidak pusing, aku mengganti pilihan kata intro dan outro sebagai note saja, ya? Terima kasih atas sarannya. Btw, aku tahu performaku mungkin tidak sebagus dulu waktu liburan, tapi harus kuingatkan lagi bagi pembaca-pembaca baru, bahwa aku akan tetap membalas PM kalian jika ada waktu. Aku menghargai kritik dan saran kalian, tetapi tolong berpendapatlah yang sopan di kolom komentar. Semua bebas mengungkapkan pendapat, tapi harus sesuai nilai-nilai Pancasila, oke? ;) Hehehe... tapi, mengenai nama-nama karakter, kuharap kalian tak keberatan karena aku tak mau lagi menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku lebih suka kalian menebak-nebak. Oiya, mengenai _warning_ Mary Sue, aku berterima kasih pada salah satu reviewer untuk mengingatkanku. But, don't worry, I'll take care of Bree carefully. Yosh, here we go!**

 **PART FOURTY-SIX**

 **(CALLAN)**

Bau apak menyerang hidungku saat aku bernapas untuk pertama kali. Aku juga mencium bau bensin dan gas yang bercampur di udara yang pengap. Kepalaku sakit karena lama tertidur. Aku bahkan merasakan pegal berlebih di punggungku. Posisi tidurku itulah yang membuatku kurang nyaman dan tidak mengenakkan saat menggerakkan tubuhku. Tapi, memang itulah risikonya tidur di kabin kapal. Ya, benar, sudah tiga hari ini aku tidur di kabin kapal yang gelap itu.

Setelah kami kabur dari pasukan mata-mata malam itu, tepat setelah mereka mengevakuasi Mr Grace dan Everett, mereka membuat kami terdesak di pintu kanal. Tetapi, kami berhasil meloloskan diri dengan cara sendiri. Aku sebetulnya merasa tidak nyaman mengenai pertarunganku dengan Robbie, tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tak boleh terlibat lebih jauh. Setelah itu, kami berganti kapal. Kapal yang jauh lebih kecil dan sempit dari kapal sebelumnya. Bedanya, kapal yang ini akan membawa kami keluar dari Britania Raya menuju tanah Eropa.

"Sasuke, kau bangun di saat yang tepat."

Suara Joseph yang seperti desiran angin tipis membuatku terhenyak dan duduk. Meskipun bunyi berisik baling-baling kapal juga menjadi penyebabnya. Aku menggosok-gosok mata dengan tangan yang tidak terlalu pegal dan menguap lebar-lebar. Melalui jendela, hanya kelihatan berkas-berkas tipis awan putih yang tak berbentuk dan air biru gelap.

"Kita akan segera sampai, Bocah," suara lain membuatku menoleh. Hyde-lah yang bicara. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil memasang radio di kedua telinganya, bersiap menuju ruang kendali. "Siap-siap, kita sudah tiba di tempat tujuan!"

Suara erangan kasar terdengar dari balik punggungku. Merangsek maju dari kabin sebelah, seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut kaku berwarna hitam menghampiri Hyde.

"Sial, padahal aku masih bermimpi indah. Aku pergi ke pulau yang penuh dengan laba-laba," keluhnya. "Memangnya kita akan singgah di mana?"

"Di salah satu laboratorium rahasiaku," jawab Joseph dari kabin kendali. "Bawa kami menghindari radar, Hyde."

" _Roger_!" sahut Hyde dari ruang kendali. Perlahan-lahan, aku merasakan kapal seolah ditarik mundur dari posisinya, kemudian ditempatkan kembali ke posisi baru. Aku mengalami sedikit guncangan di perutku saat hal itu terjadi, tapi Joseph langsung mencengkeram tanganku dan menyodorkan sebungkus permen.

"Makan ini biar perutmu tidak kebas," katanya. "Setelah kita sampai di pelabuhan, kita akan dijemput oleh helikopter lagi. Aku suka helikopter. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Joseph hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yakin tidak mau? Ini permen jahe. Tenang saja, tidak ada racunnya."

Aku akhirnya terpaksa mengambil permen itu, tapi tidak memakannya. Joseph lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian sambil mengulum permen. Aku jarang lapar kalau sedang tidak _mood_. Saat ini, yang kuinginkan adalah menginjak tanah sceepatnya dan mengetahui tujuan kami selanjutnya. Pria jangkung itu, Kidomaru namanya, yang pernah kulihat namanya menghiasi koran Minggu pagi, sedang sibuk menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Yo, Tampan," dia menunjuk ke arahku sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Kenapa dua hari kemarin kau tidak pernah keluar? Nggak baik, tahu, berdiam diri dalam kabin sepanjang waktu. Eh, dengar-dengar Tuan sepertinya menyukaimu. Sebenarnya kau ini apa sih keistimewaannya? Umurmu berapa, sih?"

"Memangnya aku harus menjawabnya?" balasku, melebarkan mata. "Umurku bukan urusan siapapun melainkan diriku sendiri."

Kidomaru tertawa, suaranya melengking seperti peluit kereta api. "Aha-ha-ha! Aku suka gayamu!" Dia lalu menepuk belakang punggungku keras-keras sehingga kepalaku nyaris terantuk dinding kabin.

Aku lalu keluar kabin, menyusuri lorong untuk melihat keadaan. Lantai kapal bergoyang-goyang sedikit, tapi aku punya keseimbangan yang bagus sehingga tidak mudah pusing. Saat aku melewati dua kabin lainnya, seorang wanita muda berambut terang nyaris menabrakku.

"Halo! Selamat pagi!" sapanya sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang sewarna jahe. Aksen Inggrisnya terdengar unik. "Kau bangun lebih awal rupanya. Mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke atas," jawabku singkat.

"Ah," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Bagaimana keadaan tidurmu? Baik-baik, eh, Sasuke? Apakah kau tidak mau mampir dulu ke kabin? Aku punya roti isi kornet yang bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu!"

Dari dalam kabin, aku mendengar suara musik The Cure yang keras diputar melalui pemutar piringan hitam kuno. Tayuya, nama wanita muda itu, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan bersemangat.

"Musik adalah jiwaku," katanya seolah bukan kepadaku. "Kau bisa mendengar bunyi harapan hidup mereka yang membuatnya dari hati. Aku dengar kau juga suka musik. Apa itu benar?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa aku memilih untuk menjauh darinya saja. Namun, ketika aku baru ambil satu langkah, seorang pria berambut panjang sebahu, dicat abu-abu terang, serta memakai riasan bergaya _gothic_ menguap sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Pagi!" dia mendeklarasikan. "Pagi, Tayuya! Pagi, Nak!"

"Sakon! Berapa kali aku harus bilang, kuminta kau jangan menyentuh _foundation_ -ku lagi!" Tayuya menunjuk ke arahnya dengan marah.

" _Foundation_? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakon sembari menguap sekali lagi.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, ya!" sembur Tayuya. "Aku tahu kau suka menyelinap ke kabinku mencuri _foundation_! Memangnya kau tidak bisa semalam saja tenang di kabinmu dan tidur tanpa riasan anehmu itu?"

"Hmph, dulu kau tidak mempermasalahkannya," ujar Sakon tidak peduli. "Aku hidup sesuka diriku. Kau tak pantas mengaturku, Perempuan! Ingat, tanpaku, kalian takkan pernah bebas dari penjara. Akulah yang dipercaya Tuan Besar pertama kali!"

"Dasar sengak," kata Tayuya mencibir. "Yang lebih tinggi pangkatnya darimu, kan, Mr Hyde. Dialah yang dipercaya Tuan Besar pertama kali. Lagipula, kita seharusnya sudah menyuntikkan racunnya pada orang-orang itu, bukannya meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan terbebat seperti itu!"

"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Kau kan cukup mengalihkan perhatian saja dengan tarian perutmu. Soal mereka itu bagianku dengan Kidomaru," balas Sakon.

"Kalian ini asyik ngomongin apa, sih?" Kidomaru tiba-tiba muncul dari kabinnya, wajahnya basah. Tampaknya ia habis bercukur. "Tayuya, Sakon, barusan Mr Hyde ingin bertemu dengan kita."

"Aaargh, bisa nggak sih dia tidak mengganggu jam pagiku?" keluh Tayuya. "Dari kemarin aku selalu ingin tenang di pagi hari! Tuan Besar sudah janji memberi kita privasi masing-masing, kan?"

"Paling-paling jam pagimu diisi dengan bergalau ria sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu _band_ sampah itu," ejek Sakon.

"THE CURE BUKAN _BAND_ SAMPAH!" teriak Tayuya, rambutnya yang lurus berdiri tegak di atas kepalanya. "DAN JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MUNCUL DI DEPAN KABINKU, DASAR SIAL!"

"Eits, perhatikan bahasamu kalau bicara, Nona," sela Kidomaru. "Kau tidak mau Tuan Besar menghukum kita gara-gara bikin keributan di lorong, kan?"

Tayuya memperlihatkan wajah cemberut. "Ugh, terserah, deh. Kalau soal hukuman, aku takkan membiarkan Tuan Besar menyentuh koleksi piringan hitamku."

"Oiya, omong-omong ke mana anak itu?" Sakon menoleh ke samping. Ya, saat mereka sibuk berdebat, aku meninggalkan mereka secara diam-diam, menaiki tangga menuju dek kapal. Sinar matahari menimpa kepalaku dan tiupan angin membuat rambutku berkibar-kibar. Aku pun naik ke atap kabin dan bersandar di tiang layar. Pandanganku fokus pada hamparan air yang memantulkan langit jingga-lembayung, dan di bawah langit itu aku menangkap satu titik putih yang tampak makin besar selagi kapal kami mendekatinya. Benar, itu adalah sebuah terusan.

"Daratan!" aku mendengar suara besar Jirobo berseru dari haluan. Sebelum masuk, kami melakukan _check in_ dahulu oleh petugas. Joseph membiarkan dua anak buahnya yang keluar. Setelah dinyatakan bersih, kami diperbolehkan masuk.

"Ini dia!" Joseph berkata sambil menyusul ke atas dek. " _Bonjour_ , Cherbourg!"

Kapal kami diparkir di pelabuhan sementara kami turun. Kota yang kami singgahi ini bernama Cherbourg. Sekitar 3 sampai 4 jam dari Paris kalau naik mobil. Joseph dan anak buahnya mengenakan mantel untuk menutupi wajah sementara ia juga memberiku topi dan masker. Katanya, orang-orang di pelabuhan, atau yang bekerja di galangan kapal, biasanya lebih waspada daripada orang-orang yang bekerja di tempat lain. Terutama, ia takut kalau keberadaan kami terlacak oleh mata-mata.

Kami menghindari kerumunan orang, menyusup dari peti kemas satu ke peti kemas yang lain. Hyde-lah yang memimpin kami. Ia membawa kami keluar dari kawasan pelabuhan dengan caranya sendiri. Beberapa pekerja berkulit zaitun mengawasi kami, namun mereka tidak terlalu peduli tampaknya. Aku berjalan hati-hati dan sesekali membetulkan letak topiku yang kesempitan itu. Jirobo berjalan di belakangku, sama sekali tidak memberiku jarak sebagai kunci pengamanan. Tayuya tampak kurang antusias dan terus menggerudel, Sakon cuek saja di depannya, berjalan seperti vokalis _band_ yang siap bertemu fans, sementara Kidomaru yang mengenakan jaket berkerah tinggi sibuk mengendus-endus udara seperti anjing pelacak.

"Situasinya tampak mencurigakan," katanya pada Joseph. "Tuan, apakah Anda yakin memilih tempat ini sebagai lokasi persembunyian?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sebelum berniat membebaskan kalian," kata Joseph. "Kalian tak usah khawatir. Kita aman. Manda pun mengatakan hal yang sama." Kudengar si ular mendesis keras dari balik jaket Joseph, tampak nyaman bertengger di selingkaran lehernya.

Setelah itu, kami berjalan kaki menuju kota. Tak seperti bayanganku, Cherbourg adalah kota yang tidak terlalu ramai tapi cukup ramah. Kota ini juga pernah jadi saksi Pertempuran Sipil Amerika dan menjadi tempat penjejakan kaki oleh Napoleon. Menurut ingatanku sepertinya begitu. Aku cukup tertarik membaca buku-buku sejarah yang membahas tentang pertempuran ketimbang peristiwa bersejarah lainnya. Dari Cherbourg, Hyde mengumumkan bahwa kami akan menuju ke stasiun terdekat untuk naik kereta ke Paris. Cara yang cukup frontal untuk orang-orang yang ingin menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Apalagi di sepanjang peron stasiun, terpasan poster-poster dalam bahasa Prancis yang menampakkan wajah Joseph, Hyde, dan keempat orang sinting itu. Tergambar dengan baik meskipun sudah kabur termakan cuaca. Bahkan _headline_ di koran yang dipegang seorang penjaga peron tampak membahas tentang pengeboman di hotel Carrousel. Gara-gara membaca _headline_ tersebut, aku menjadi teringat kembali dengan peristiwa itu, tepat saat aku menentukan keputusanku.

Dan saat kebencian yang aneh kembali merasuki tubuhku. Kebencian yang kupendam jauh-jauh hari untuk kulampiaskan kepada Organisasi.

Dan saat pikiranku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan fakta bahwa aku ingin membiarkan saja orang-orang itu mati di hotel.

Dan saat otakku merasa terganggu oleh ketidaknyamanan sewaktu Chloe menahanku, memohon supaya aku tetap tinggal.

Yang kukatakan padanya hanya satu kata: "Terima kasih." Itu pun rasanya lebih dari yang bisa kukatakan. Karena aku sebetulnya tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti aku lakukan.

Tiba-tiba, tangan dingin Joseph menyentuh bahuku.

"Keretanya sudah tiba. Kau mau naik atau kutinggal?"

Aku segera mengikutinya naik. Kereta bergerak dengan lambat tapi lancar. Orang-orang yang naik tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sehingga aku pun memilih duduk di pojok sambil menatap keluar jendela. Setelah agak lama, aku mendongak menatap Joseph dan ularnya, Manda, yang kini mendengkur seperti anak kucing.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Nak?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Ia terkekeh dingin.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau bicara tidak masalah, tapi aku tahu kau sedang merasa kurang nyaman. Ada apa? Aku tak suka dengan wajah itu."

Aku menghela napas. "Memangnya kau peduli dengan apa yang kupikirkan? Kau sudah berkali-kali merasuki pikiranku."

"Yah, memang, terkadang metode seperti itu perlu dilakukan karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," kata Joseph. "Dan alasan itu pulalah yang membuatku dikenal juga sebagai Orochimaru—si Raja Ular."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja langsung, ke mana tujuan kita?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan membawamu ke tempat penelitianku. Laboratoriumku. Tempat di mana semua ide gilaku terwujud. Ide-ide yang tak mungkin kubicarakan di kereta seperti ini. Ide-ide yang hanya bisa diwujudkan oleh anak berbakat seperti dirimu." Ia menunjuk satu per satu. "Kau lihat? Mereka yang bersamaku adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang unik dan berbakat. Tayuya; memiliki kemampuan hipnotis, Jirobo; kekuatannya bisa menjadikan dirinya Hercules di masa depan, Kidomaru; memiliki obsesi dengan laba-laba dan pengetahuan alam, dan Sakon... kau sudah tahu seperti apa dia, kan? Alasan yang sama juga berlaku pada Hyde. Orang-orang mengenalnya dengan ribuan nama yang berbeda. Orang mungkin mengenal kami sebagai penjahat, padahal kami hanyalah kelompok minoritas yang memiliki visi di masa depan. Kami adalah perkumpulan orang-orang yang ingin membuat perubahan. Berbeda dengan Organisasi yang menggemborkan perdamaian, kami adalah musuhdari kisah kami sendiri."

"Hal apa yang sudah kau rencanakan?" aku bertanya.

"Oh, ya ampun, aku bicara terlalu banyak padamu," keluh Joseph. "Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya lagi padaku. Tunggu sampai kita tiba di Paris dan kau akan melihat sendiri!"

Satu jam sebelum operator mengatakan bahwa kami sampai di Paris, Joseph memberikan sebutir permen lagi ke dalam tanganku.

"Makan itu," perintahnya.

"Kenapa harus?" tanyaku.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Makan saja."

Aku berlagak memasukkan permen ke dalam mulutku, tapi nyatanya aku menyembunyikan permen itu di sela-sela jemariku tanpa sepengetahuan Joseph. Setelah rombongan eksekutif muda dan pegawai negeri yang berwajah sibuk keluar dari kereta, giliran kami yang turun. Aku memungut secarik kertas bon yang tertiup angin saat kereta kembali melaju untuk membungkus permen itu, kemudian mengantonginya. Hyde lalu menyuruh kami mengikutinya. Dua buah taksi sudah terparkir di depan stasiun. Tapi ternyata, dua taksi tersebut bukan taksi biasa. Ada lambang ular kecil ditempel dekat kacanya. Joseph membisikkan tujuan pada supir taksi itu, lalu kami masuk. Aku duduk bersama Joseph dan Hyde, sementara empat orang yang lain memasuki taksi kedua.

Kota Paris yang ramai dan penuh pejalan kaki terlihat mirip dengan London. Orang-orang di Paris kebanyakan juga mengenakan mantel, menyambut musim dingin. Para penjaja koran berkeliaran di trotoar dan bau makanan yang dijual di pinggir jalan menusuk hidungku. Kalau saja aku dalam keadaan tidak waspada, aku bisa saja meminta turun dan membeli kentang goreng serta sepotong _croissant_ yang masih baru keluar dari oven. Saat kutengokkan kepala ke barat, tampak menara Eiffel menjulang tinggi. Para pengunjung sibuk berfoto di bawahnya, dan ada pula pengunjung yang minta dilukis oleh artis jalanan dengan _background_ menara. Museum Louvre yang indah juga tampak menawan dengan atap kacanya. Namun tak berapa lama, kami meninggalkan hiruk-pikuk dan keindahan Paris dengan memasuki daerah _suburban_ yang penuh dengan apartemen dan rumah-rumah berwarna terakota. Taksi itu menurunkan kami di depan sebuah gedung yang mungkin dulunya kantor asuransi. Tulisan di pintunya berbunyi _fermé_ yang artinya 'ditutup.' Lantai yang menyusun undak-undakan gedung itu pun tampak berdebu, sama kotornya dengan kaca-kaca jendela berbentuk persegi panjang dengan lebar tiga jengkal di rongga-rongganya.

"Kau masih menyimpan kuncinya, kan?" tanya Joseph pada Hyde.

" _Aye_ , tentu saja," jawab Hyde sembari merogoh saku jaketnya. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan kunci perunggu yang dicarinya ke dalam lubang kunci. Ia memutarnya sampai terdengar bunyi ' _ceklik_ ,' lalu mendorong pintu yang berat sampai terbuka. Debu beterbangan dari lantai dan bau anyir tercium secara otomatis. Tayuya tampak sangat mual.

"Sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan tempat ini?" ia bertanya sinis kepada Joseph.

"Kurang lebih dua tahun," jawab Joseph diiringi desis ularnya. "Pemerintah Paris berhasil mencidukku melakukan eksperimen ilegal dan menutup tempat ini, tapi lupa bahwa kuncinya masih bersamaku. Selain itu, aku punya utusan-utusan yang mengawasi tempat ini. _Bienvenue à la maison du serpent_!1"

Saat dia mengatakannya, telingaku langsung bergidik menangkap ribuan bunyi mendesis menggema dari dalam gedung itu. Saat aku melangkah masuk, ular Joseph, Manda, melata turun dari pundak tuannya dan membalas desisan-desisan riuh itu dengan gembira. Kemudian, Hyde menekan saklar lampu di belakang pintu yang terdorong menutup. Begitu lampu berlomba-lomba menyala, tampak di hadapanku sebuah ruangan mirip aula yang besar. Di setiap sudut ruangan, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan ular dari berbagai jenis bergelung dengan tenang sambil mendesis-desis berisik. Seekor _black mamba_ bahkan tanpa basa-basi melingkarkan tubuhnya di kaki Joseph, disusul seekor ular hijau dengan kepala segitiga yang meluncur turun dari kandelar berdebu. Ular-ular yang lain pun bermunculan dari segala arah mata angin, mulai dari bawah laci, balik sofa, bawah tangga, maupun dari sela-sela lubang udara. Mereka seolah menyanyikan mars ular sedunia dengan penuh khidmat.

"Apa kabar, teman-temanku yang cantik?" Jospeh menyapa sambil membelai kepala ular-ular itu penuh haru. "Kalian pasti kangen sekali padaku, ya? Kau, Aoda, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti sudah bosan menyantap tikus got selama aku pergi."

Ular berwarna biru gelap dengan deretan sisik berbentuk belah ketupat itu mendesis-desis dengan rindu. Kemudian, kepalanya terangkat mengamati tamunya satu per satu. Pertama pada Hyde, lalu empat sekawan, yang terakhir diriku. Saat menatapku, ia merefleksikan kekaguman yang aneh di matanya.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian pada teman-temanku," kata Joseph sambil berbalik. "Mulai dari Hyde, kalian sudah pernah melihatnya, bukan? Apakah dia sedikit lebih gemuk? Keempat orang di sana adalah pengikutku dari penjara. Yang besar itu Jirobo, yang berambut kelabu itu Sakon, lalu yang tinggi besar di sana Kidomaru, sementara teman kita yang cantik ini adalah Tayuya. Katakan hai, sobat-sobat!"

"Eh, hai," kata Kidomaru gugup saat seekor ular kaos merah bergelung di bawah kakinya.

"Memangnya kalau bukan tikus, kau memberi mereka makanan apa?" tanya Tayuya sembari berjengit.

"Mereka adalah ular-ular yang unik, sama seperti diriku," jawab Joseph. "Mereka harus diberi makanan yang unik pula. Makanan yang berbeda dari ular-ular pada umumnya."

"Seperti... daging?" tanya Sakon. "Daging apaan? _Manusia_?"

"Jangan salah sangka," kata Joseph. "Ular-ularku tak pernah melukai manusia, kecuali mereka yang pantas. Dan itupun kalau aku yang menyuruhnya." Ia mencium kepala ular kuning kecil yang melingkari tangannya. "Mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk menyerang. Aoda misalnya," Joseph menambahkan. "Dia adalah murid Manda. Kutemukan saat ia berhasil melumpuhkan seekor kerbau jantan di kebun binatang Afrika dengan sekali gigit. Racunnya yang mematikan sudah pernah kujadikan bahan eksperimen untuk menangkal racun _king cobra_. Namun aku kelewatan, sehingga kini Aoda hanya bisa membelit untuk melumpuhkan mangsanya."

"Racunnya sudah benar-benar hilang kalau begitu," Kidomaru tampak lega. "Tapi tetap saja, aku lebih suka dengan laba-laba."

"Tuanku," kata Hyde, "ada satu ular yang tidak kelihatan."

"Yang benar?" kata Joseph, lalu menjelajahi ular per ular dengan matanya yang hijau. "Ah, benar juga. Si kobra tua itu! Kupikir aku masih bisa mencium baunya, atau hanya perasaanku? Bagaimana menurutmu, Manda?"

Ular itu mendesis dengan tidak setuju.

"Kau benar," kata Joseph. "Aku tidak butuh lagi ular yang lamban itu. Nah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku akan mengajak kalian ke laboratoriumku. Jadi, teman-temanku yang cantik, nanti aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi. Oke? Sekarang menyingkirlah!"

Ular-ular itu rupanya memahami perintah Joseph sehingga satu per satu dari mereka pun mengosongkan aula tersebut, kecuali Manda yang kembali memanjat naik ke pundak tuannya.

"Ayo, ikuti aku," kata Joseph kemudian.

Ruangan yang disebut laboratorium oleh Joseph ternyata terletak di ruang bawah tanah. Ruangan itu berupa kamar yang lebarnya setengah diameter aula. Di dalamnya gelap gulita, namun setelah lampu dinyalakan, kami dapat melihat apa saja yang menyusun laboratorium rahasia itu. Ada botol-botol kimia, gelas-gelas percobaan, dan toples-toples tertata rapi di atas rak. Ada juga talenan berdebu, peralatan bedah, berbagai jenis pisau, dan buku-buku tebal bersampul kulit yang mirip dengan buku-buku ayahku. Di atas meja keramik juga terdapat peralatan kantor, alat kejut jantung, monitor kuno, dan _power supply_ yang terhubung dengan mesin yang biasa kulihat di ruangan dokter gigi. Di sebelah mesin itu terdapat kursi pasien yang dilengkapi pengikat, tiga buah tiang infus, dan rak berisi cairan kimia yang ditulisi huruf kuning besar-besar; BAHAYA JANGAN DISENTUH. Beberapa diantaranya berisi cariran aneka warna yang aku tak yakin apa jenisnya. Sebuah poster tabel periodik terpasang di dinding, berikut poster bergambar organ tubuh manusia, jenis-jenis ular, dan poster mengenai organ tubuh reptilia. Di dalam deretan tabung percobaan yang besar di sudut ruangan, mengambang berbagai jenis reptil seperti biawak, iguana, dan kadal-kadal berwajah seram. Semuanya dalam posisi meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan. Namun tabung percobaan yang paling besar, diletakkan di paling belakang, tertutup oleh kain terpal.

"Biar aku jelaskan pada kalian," kata Joseph. "Laboratorium ini adalah pusat peengembangan dari semua eksperimenku. Beberapa diantaranya berhasil, seperti yang ada dalam toples-toples itu. Cairan yang kuning adalah makanan cair khusus berprotein tinggi yang kusiapkan untuk ular-ularku. Cairan itu juga berfungsi memperpanjang umur dan meningkatkan kemampuan bisa. Namun, tiap mereka makan, mereka hanya perlu satu tetes dari pipet kecil. Satu tetes setara untuk makan mereka selama dua minggu, tapi ketika aku pergi, mereka tak bisa memberi diri mereka sendiri makanan cair itu, sehingga tikus got pun menjadi pilihan alternatif."

"Lalu, apa yang tertutup terpal di sana itu?" aku menunjuk.

"Ah, yang itu!" kata Joseph. "Itu adalah terobosan besar kami dalam dua tahun terakhir. Asisten-asistenku yang membawanya kemari lewat jalan rahasia, sebelum jalan rahasia itu ditutup. Hyde, bisakah kau membukanya untuk kami?"

Dengan anggukan singkat, Hyde menarik lepas kain terpal yang menutupi tabung raksasa itu. Aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena terkejut. Isi tabung itu ternyata bukan reptil melainkan sosok manusia.

Sosok manusia yang bertubuh tegap, berkulit terang, dan berambut hitam, mengenakan pakaian serba putih seperti orang habis operasi. Dari raut wajahnya bisa kulihat bahwa dia sama sekali bukan manusia hidup, atau memang sengaja dibuat tidak sadarkan diri. Dia mengambang dengan lambat di dalam tabung seolah di-ninabobokan cairan bening itu.

"Siapa dia?" Sakon mengutarakan isi pikiranku.

"Kalian harus belajar sejarah lebih rajin, kawan-kawanku," kata Joseph mencibir. "Dia adalah salah tokoh yang berada di balik pendirian Organisasi. Namanya Madara Uchiha."

"Madara?" Tayuya mendelik. "Ini gila! Kalian membongkar makamnya!"

"Asisten-asistenku yang melakukannya, bukan aku," kata Joseph. "Lagipula, aku memang sudah lama mengincar kesempatan ini. Tadinya kupikir aku bisa menemukan tubuh rival abadi Madara, yaitu Hashirama Senju, direktur pertama Organisasi. Akan tetapi, menurut sumber terdekat, tubuh Hashirama ternyata sudah dikremasi dan abunya dijaga ketat oleh keturunannya. Itulah mengapa aku mengurungkan niatku dan berpindah pada Madara. Tapi yang kubutuhkan bukan tubuh mayat itu, melainkan sel otaknya."

"Sel otak?" aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalian lihat ruangan ini? Sudah lebih rapi daripada yang kuingat," Joseph melanjutkan. "Aku menghabiskan tiga hari tiga malam tanpa makan dan minum demi menelurkan hasil eksperimen yang paling mutakhir dari reptil, tapi ternyata eksperimen terhadap manusia jauh lebih menakjubkan! Sel-sel otak manusia adalah sumber di mana pemikiran-pemikiran jenius berkembang, dan hasil penelitianku terhadap sel otak Madara sangat menggugah hatiku, meskipun aku melakukannya di dalam persembunyian, hanya berbekal peralatan seadanya."

"Lalu, untuk apa hasil penelitian itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut," kata Joseph. "Ayo, aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian."

Ia mendorong sebuah pintu besi yang mengarah pada ruangan di balik deretan tabung. Ruangan yang begitu temaram dan hanya diterangi lampu fosfor. Napasku seolah terhenti saat mendapati ruangan itu berisi tabung-tabung percobaan lain yang lebih besar. Masing-masing tabung itu berisi manusia yang tampak identik. Mereka semua memiliki rambut hijau pucat dan kulit seputih tembok yang tebal seperti kulit badak, sehingga mereka juga seperti mengenakan celana. Mata mereka semua tertutup.

"Proyek rahasiaku yang belum sempurna," kata Joseph dengan bangga. "Pasukan Zetsu putih."

"Ya ampun, kau sungguh gila," kata Tayuya.

"Gila? Ini adalah ide paling brilian yang pernah ada!" seru Joseph. "Bayangkan jika sudah sempurna, mereka semua akan membantuku menjalankan rencana yang sudah lama aku impi-impikan! Dengan intelegensi buatan dari sel otak Madara, gabungan DNA reptil, dan sedikit campur tangan dari _microchip_ buatan Hyde, mereka akan menjadi pasukan penjaga bumi yang ampuh. Bayangkan saat salah satu dari mereka terluka, mereka akan dengan cepat meregenerasi anggota tubuh mereka kembali. Dan mereka pun bisa berganti kulit seperti ular!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kami? Apa gunanya kami jika kau sudah punya pasukanmu sendiri?" tanya Jirobo yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

Joseph tertawa parau. "Kalau pasukan Zetsu adalah pionku, maka kalian adalah bentengnya. Kalian bertugas melindungiku, melaksanakan semua perintahku, dan menjadi mata ketiga untukku."

"Bukankah mereka juga bisa?" tanya Kidomaru. "Apa itu artinya kami harus menjadi penampil sirkus lagi?"

"Jangan anggap remeh pekerjaan kalian," kata Joseph sambil melambaikan tangan. "Justru pekerjaan kalian harus mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ingat bahwa kalian tetap manusia biasa, jadi kalian tetap harus menjaga diri masing-masing. Hyde yang akan memimpin kalian. Pokoknya kalian ikuti saja perintahnya dan lakukan apa yang membuatku bahagia. Sekarang, karena kalian pasti capek, silakan kalian ikuti Hyde. Dia akan membimbing kalian menuju kamar tamu. Masing-masing kalian dapat satu kamar di lantai atas. Aktivitas kita selanjutnya dimulai nanti malam."

"Ayo, lewat sini!" kata Hyde sambil membuka pintu besi.

"Ah, kau memang pengertian sekali," kata Tayuya sembari menguap. "Aku belum terlalu capek, tapi otot-ototku sudah bosan aktif sepanjang waktu."

"Tuan, bagaimana kalau kami ingin pergi keluar? Kami tak bisa terus menerus mendekam di kamar seperti ayam bertelur," kata Sakon.

"Kalian boleh keluar, tapi konsekuensinya kalian jangan sampai bertemu dengan polisi," kata Joseph. "Aku tak mau kalian tertangkap lagi gara-gara tindakan yang konyol."

"Kalau itu, sih, kami sudah berpengalaman," kata Kidomaru. "Aku dan laba-labaku, Charlotte, butuh hiburan setelah hari-hari yang gelap. Kau yang tahu jalannya, Mr Hyde!"

Setelah itu, empat sekawan berjalan mengikuti Hyde, sedangkan aku tetap di tempat. Aku berbalik kepada Joseph.

"Aku tidak mengerti poin pentingnya," kataku. "Apa hubungannya eksperimen gilamu dengan cara kita menemukan kakakku? Kau harus ingat salah satu tujuan utamaku bekerjasama denganmu adalah membantuku menemukannya. Dan aku tidak habis pikir dari dulu, mengapa kau memanggilku dengan nama _itu_? Apa hubunganku dengan nama itu?"

Suasana menjadi hening. Atmosfir ruangan penuh tabung itu menjadi lebih mencekam daripada sebelumnya. Kemudian, Joseph berbisik pada ularnya, "Manda, bisakah kau pergi sebentar? Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan anak ini."

Si ular mendesis dengan enggan, lalu meluncur turun dari bahu Joseph sebelum menghilang di balik deretan tabung. Joseph lalu berdeham dengan lagak penting.

"Aku hampir lupa, kau ini anak yang sangat melankolis," katanya. "Benar, waktu itu kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan membalas perlakukan kakakmu, bukan? Namun lebih sempitnya, kau ingin melampiaskan dendam pada Organisasi."

Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas.

"Pasukan Zetsu yang kudesain adalah wujud dari perlawananku terhadap Organisasi. Harusnya kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Itu sekaligus menjadi saranamu dalam membantuku melawan Organisasi, sekaligus mendapatkan informasi di mana kakakmu. Ingat bahwa aku pernah mengenalnya juga dan aku pun memiliki urusan dengannya, meski tak sepenting urusanku dengan dirimu. Kalau soal nama _itu_ —Sasuke—itu memang nama _mu_ , bukan?"

"Nama _ku_?" ulangku. "Aku masih belum mengerti."

"Kau pasti belum mempelajari seluk-beluk kehidupanmu dengan benar, ya?" kata Joseph sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Nama itu diciptakan untukmu. Ibumu yang mengusulkannya. Aku menjadi saksinya. Ibumu mendekap seorang bayi tampan berambut hitam dan ayahmu bersamanya. Saat itulah mereka menyaksikan seorang Uchiha baru telah dilahirkan ke dunia."

"Seorang... Uchiha?" aku semakin bingung. "Aku seorang Uchiha?"

"Michelle McFadden, sebelum mengikuti jejak suaminya ke Inggris, bernama Mikoto Uchiha, putri dari anggota klan Uchiha yang terkemuka di Jepang. Ya, benar, dia berada dalam satu garis keturunan dengan Madara. Dia mengubah namanya setelah menikah dan melahirkan dua orang putra. Yang paling tua diberi nama sesuai nama ayah suaminya, Colin, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah dirimu. Ibumu ingin menamakan dirimu seperti nama seorang _shinobi_ terkenal, demi menghormati asal-usul leluhurnya. Namun keluarga ayahmu, yang berpikir bahwa sebuah nama akan mengubah segalanya, menolak ide tersebut. Sampai detik kematiannya, hanya ibumu yang selalu memanggilmu Sasuke. Dia sering menulis surat padaku, menceritakan 'Sasuke kecil' telah melakukan hal-hal menakjubkan sepanjang waktu. Aku juga heran, mengapa tidak boleh memanggil satu orang dengan dua sebutan berbeda yang sama-sama bagus artinya?"

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Joseph. Ia lalu menepuk bahuku tiga kali.

"Apalah arti sebuah nama," katanya. "Bagiku, yang menganggap Michelle sebagai seorang sahabat, Sasuke memiliki arti yang lebih. Nama itu adalah harapan bagi ibumu untuk masa depanmu. Tapi, tak masalah jika kau masih mau dipanggil dengan nama Callan, karena nama itu juga wujud kasih sayang dari orangtuamu."

"Jika aku memakai nama dari ibuku," tukasku, "berarti aku juga membawa nama keluarga Madara? Tapi, apa pentingnya?"

"Tidak ada, namun harapanku kau akan mulai berintrospeksi. Telah kujelaskan padamu mengenai Madara, dan dengan mengetahui asal-usulmu, aku harap kau mengerti apa yang menjadi tujuanku. Madara telah menjadi oposisi dari Organisasi selama hidupnya, jadi sekarang tergantung padamu. Kau masih ingin maju atau mundur?"

Aku mendongak menatap wajah Joseph. Ia masih mencengkeram bahuku. Mengharapkan jawaban dariku. Aku lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Maju," kataku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Bagus sekali," senyuman Joseph melebar. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Sasuke. Senang sekali."

Kata-kata Joseph berefek sangat signifikan terhadap pemikiranku. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa bahwa namaku tidak layak lagi kugunakan. Callan terdengar konyol ketimbang Sasuke. Meskipun pengucapannya aneh karena berasal dari bahasa lain, lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa memanggil diriku sendiri dengan nama itu.

Tapi, yah, apalah arti sebuah nama.

Ketika aku keluar dari laboratorium, aku berpapasan dengan Hyde. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Oho!" katanya. "Kau ternyata di sini! Pantas saja, kupikir tadi kau mengikutiku juga."

"Aku hanya menanyakan beberapa hal," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, silakan istirahat," kata Hyde. "Aku mesti keluar sebentar."

"Ke mana?"

"Kau tahu, Tuan tidak pernah memasak. Ada kalanya kita harus bertahan hidup dengan membeli makanan," kata Hyde. "Pemesanan lewat _delivery_ terlalu berbahaya karena kami pernah mengalami penyadapan telepon. Kau mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku mau tidur saja."

Hyde mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu menghubungiku, oke? Tuan akan sangat marah kalau aku sampai membiarkanmu celaka."

"Sepenting itukah?"

"Begitulah. Dia orang yang aneh, kau tahu, tapi juga sangat protektif. Nah, sampai nanti, Sasuke."

Setelah Hyde keluar lewat pintu depan, aku mengintip lewat jendela yang berdebu. Hyde merapatkan mantel dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lidah topi selagi ia berjalan pergi. Gerak-geriknya itu cukup mencurigakan. Akan tetapi, sebetulnya, aku memperhatikan yang jauh lebih mencurigakan. Seseorang sedang mengawasi Hyde. Seorang gelandangan yang kotor. Dia mengintip dari balik gedung apartemen terdekat. _Siapa dia_?

TO BE CONTINUED

1 Selamat datang di rumah sang ular! (bhs. Prancis)


	48. Chapter 47

**Note: Aku rasa ini bukan chapter favoritku. Aku akui aku banyak menumpahkan segalanya di sana-sini dan kurang bagus menggarapnya, dan aku minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan di luar kendaliku. Yosh, selamat membaca! Aku juga menghargai kritik dan saran kalian terhadap chapter ini.**

 **PART FOURTY-SEVEN**

 **(ROBBIE)**

Pasien rawat inap di sebelah meninggal dunia. Kata dokter, dia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat otaknya tak bisa lagi berfungsi. Aku beryukur bahwa aku mengalami cedera parah yang membuat tulangku retak tapi tidak membuat otakku rusak. Baiklah, itu tadi lelucon garing. Aku akan menuliskan cerita ini nanti di blog pribadiku, kalau aku ingat. Yang jelas, aku benci menulis. Dan kalau bukan karena editor, aku nggak akan bisa menceritakan pengalamanku menjadi cerita bersambung yang panjang luar biasa.

Jadi, sampai di mana tadi? Oiya, aku bilang pasien itu meninggal. Tapi sebetulnya, tidak masalah karena dia memang sudah tua, hampir berusia 70 tahun. Yang bikin miris justru dia adalah pejabat parlemen Inggris, berasal dari Partai Buruh. Padahal, kalau saja dia bisa selamat dari musibah itu, aku ingin bertanya apa pendapatnya soal hankam Inggris yang mulai melemah. Bagaimana caranya negara sebeken ini bisa kemasukan pejahat paling berbahaya di seluruh planet?

Aku bersyukur aku diperbolehkan pulang Senin itu. Jon-lah yang menjemputku. Everett mengirimiku _e-mail_ bahwa identitas palsuku akan siap pada hari Kamis. Kabar yang bagus karena menurut Mr Grace, pertemuanku dengan Organisasi dijadwalkan hari Sabtu. Oiya, sebelumnya, dia memberitahuku kalau aku harus berlatih memanggilnya Kakashi. Aku sendiri nggak ngerti apa arti nama itu, tapi dia terus bersikeras agar aku memanggilnya demikian. Lama-lama aku jadi nge- _ship_ si Bree dengan Mr Grace gara-gara mereka memberiku instruksi yang sama. Bree—alias Rain Toshiro—apapun panggilannya tetaplah seseorang yang tak bisa ditebak. Fakta bahwa dia tidak lagi bersekolah di Leaf High menyisakan tanda tanya yang besar bagi murid-murid yang tidak memahaminya. Di Cambridge, aku yakin dia sedang memainkan perannya dengan baik. Anak-anak bertanya-tanya juga padaku tentang kepergian Callan yang begitu cepat. Bahkan, beberapa fans Callan yang masih tersisa sibuk meratap karena kehilangan idola mereka. Raut wajah Chloe juga gampang berubah jadi suram kalau mendengar satu orang pun di sekolah menyebut nama Callan. Dia juga berkisah padaku bahwa ia beberapa kali ditegur guru musik karena nggak fokus memainkan biola. Alhasil, Chloe memutuskan 'cuti' sebentar dari latihan rutin. Klub anggar yang dahulu dipimpin Bree juga jadi sepi. Brian, wakil ketua klub, diangkat menggantikan Bree, namun ia tidak dapat mengembalikan kehangatan klub. Begitu pula klub karate yang dipimpin Derrick dan klub sepakbola. Hanya OSIS yang masih menampakkan tajinya di bawah kepemimpinan Eden. Gadis itu rupanya sudah berkembang jadi lebih baik. Tahun depan, adik Eden masuk Leaf High. Jadi, wajarlah sang kakak ingin mempersiapkan sekolah yang baik untuk masa depan sang adik.

Rabu malam, aku pulang sekolah membawa satu stop map berisi makalah. Jon sudah pulang dan dia sedang menyesap secangkir teh, menungguku.

"Aku sudah tahu," katanya saat aku sedang melepas sepatu. "Kau akan pergi, kan, besok?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku, agak kaget karena aku memang berniat tidak memberitahu Jon sama sekali.

"Gurumu yang memberitahuku," jawab Jon. "Bagiku tidak maslaah asal mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah."

"Memangnya kau begitu yakin pada Organisasi?" kataku sangsi. "Aku malah sebetulnya tidak mau pergi."

Jon tertawa kering. "Sebenarnya aku malah _berharap_ kau sungguh pergi."

"Apa?" kataku.

"Seperti kataku waktu itu, kau sudah bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri," kata Jon. "Aku tak bisa terus menerus menjadi pembimbingmu. Nah, sekarang persiapkan barang-barangmu dan mandilah yang bersih. Besok kau dijadwalkan berangkat pukul delapan."

Jon menyerahkan secarik tiket pesawat kepadaku. Mataku terbelalak, sama sekali tidak menyangka dia bersikap seperti itu. Kupandangi wajah Jon yang tampak lelah.

"Ada apa?" Jon mengerutkan dahi sehingga bekas luka yang melintang di hidungnya ikut berkerut. "Ini, ambillah. Gurumu yang memberikannya padaku."

Aku mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Jon perlahan-lahan. "Kau yakin akan membiarkanku pergi? Kau tidak terlihat khawatir."

"Mengapa harus khawatir kalau kau sendiri tidak?" Jon mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah, lakukan saja yang mesti kau lakukan. Selamatkan dunia. Selamatkan temanmu. Organisasi bukan musuh atau teman kita, tapi tetap bersama mereka akan membuatmu aman. Sudah, sana mandi!"

Begitulah. Malam itu aku mencoba keras untuk tidur. Anehnya, pikiranku selalu bercampur dengan energi negatif setiap kali aku memejamkan mata. Aku memang tidak khawatir, tapi aku takut. Aku takut bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir aku hidup di dunia normal. Aku mungkin masih diriku yang lama, tapi aku juga akan menjadi diriku yang baru. Sampai pagi keesokan harinya, aku bahkan sulit memahami bahwa aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman. Aku sudah siap dengan koper ketika pintu flat terbuka. Kakashi—begitulah aku sekarang memanggil guru Sastraku—sudah menungguku. Jon bersandar di dekat pintu, siap mengantarku keluar.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah," jawabku.

"Lencanamu jangan lupa," kata Jon, menunjuk jaketku. Aku memang sengaja mengantongi lencana Organisasi yang dia berikan agar tidak terlihat mencolok. Aku menunjukkan lencana itu padanya sambil nyengir.

"Ayo, taksinya sudah menunggu," ajak Kakashi, lalu mengangguk pada Jon. "Kami pergi dulu, _Sir_."

"Sampai jumpa," kataku pada Jon. Dia mengacak rambutku seraya tersenyum.

"Baik-baiklah di sana," ucapnya. Setelah itu, aku dan Kakashi meninggalkan apartemen. Aku merasa aneh karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku akan meninggalkan apartemen dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aneh, karena sewaktu perkemahan musim gugur aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Aku akan pergi keluar dari Inggris, keluar dari dunia tempat aku dibesarkan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya.

Setelah sampai di bandara, Kakashi menjawab sebuah telepon sementara aku memasukkan koper ke mesin pemeriksa barang yang akan dibawa ke bagasi.

"Everett akan tiba sebentar lagi," ia memberitahuku. "Kau sudah melakukan _check in_?"

"Ehm, bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Kau lihat petugas wanita di sana itu? Nah, berikan tiketmu padanya."

"Oooh, jadi kita nggak boleh langsung naik, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya?"

"Belum, sih," aku nyengir dengan gaya bloon. "Omong-omong, apa kau tahu di mana toiletnya, Mr Gra... maksudku... Mr Kakashi? Sumpah, aku bisa kebelet."

"Di pesawat nanti kau bisa buang air juga, kan?" kata Kakashi sembari menghela napas. "Everett ada di ruang tunggu bersama kakaknya. Ayo, kita harus menemuinya."

"Identitasku sudah jadi? Hore!" aku bersorak, otomatis lupa dengan kebelet pipisku.

Kakashi mendengus. Menemani seorang bocah kampungan ke bandara merupakan suatu tantangan besar baginya.

Di ruang tunggu, Everett dan Alex duduk di kursi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah kami. Aku bisa mengenali mereka dengan mudah karena mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Kami sudah mencetak kartu identitas palsumu," kata Alex. "Kartu ini juga sudah dilengkapi _barcode_ yang berfungsi sama dengan kartu kredit, tapi juga sebagai kartu nama. Kalau kau menunjukkan kartu ini pada petugas bandara, mereka akan membiarkanmu lewat. Kami juga sudah mengurus VISA dan paspormu. Oya, jangan lupakan buku panduan wajib anggota Organisasi, biodata, dan _curriculum vitae_ bohongan."

"Coba kulihat!" kataku tak sabar. Aku menyuruh Alex memberikan CV itu padaku. Aku langsung _shock_.

"Apa ini?! Pelatihan di Warsawa selama tiga tahun lima bulan? Daftar misi... pernah terjun ke medan perang di Kuwait, mengirimkan pos lewat agensi di Munich, misi pembunuhan di Strasbourg, berbakat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat...? Aku tak ingat kapan aku pernah melakukan semua ini!"

"Namanya juga CV bohongan," kata Alex seraya menghela napas. "Aku juga sedikit ragu soal latihan di Warsawa atau apalah itu... tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya cukup meyakinkan, bukan?"

"Baiklah, trims atas bantuanmu," kataku sembari menjabat tangan Alex. "Kalian sungguh membantu. Tapi, kau sungguh tidak ikut dengan kami, Everett?"

"Aku akan segera menyusul ke Jepang kalau urusanku di sini sudah selesai," kata Everett. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Mr Uzumaki." Dia menjabat tanganku.

"Aku juga," kata Alex. "Jaga dia baik-baik, Kakashi."

Setelah kedua bersaudara itu pergi, aku dan Kakashi duduk di kursi yang tadi mereka tempati sambil menunggu waktu keberangkatan.

"Susah, ya, jadi mata-mata," kataku sembari menatap kartu identitas di tanganku. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa nama aslimu."

"Nama itu tidak penting," kata Kakashi. "Siapapun kau, di manapun kau berada, saat kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, maka nama apapun tidak akan berlaku."

"Jadi, itulah sebabnya semua anggota Organisasi memiliki dua nama," kataku. "Apakah itu suatu tradisi?"

"Kebiasaan, ya. Tradisi, bukan," jawab Kakashi. "Namaku misalnya. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang pelatih beladiri. Sejak saat itu, aku menjadikan namaku sebagai _alter ego_. Di dalam diriku, ada sisi Thomson Grace dan Kakashi yang saling beriringan. Aku hanya perlu mengaktifkan salah satunya kalau aku butuh. Sama seperti Everett dengan Gaara, atau Bree Hughes dengan Rain Toshiro."

Suara operator membuatku terlonjak. " _Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan G374 segera mendekati landasan. Para penumpang diharap mempersiapkan diri._ "

Ya, itulah pesawat yang akan kunaiki. Aku merasakan semangat luar biasa menjalari tubuhku karena pertama kalinya, aku akan naik pesawat! Meninggalkan Kepulauan Britania menuju negara Asia yang belum pernah kukenal sama sekali. Karena itulah di samping semangat ada ketakutan dan kecemasan yang melanda dalam pikiranku.

Aku menghabiskan waktu di pesawat dengan main _game_ dan tidur. Kakashi duduk di sebelahku, jarang sekali kami berkomunikasi. Dia malah asyik membaca novel berukuran sebesar buku saku yang tipis. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa-bisanya tertarik dengan novel murahan seperti itu. Aku sudah tiga kali memesan makanan pada pramugari demi mengusir kelaparan. Namun, tetap saja aku tak bisa mengusir rasa takut yang menghantuiku. Di luar jendela, awan putih berarak rapi seperti _marching band_. Hanya itu saja yang tampak. Setidaknya awan-awan kecil itu telah menghiburku.

Saat suara pramugari mengatakan bahwa kami akan segera mendarat, langit di luar jendela pesawat mulai menggelap. Aku tak tahu jam berapa saat itu di Jepang, bahkan tak mau repot-repot bertanya atau melihat arloji. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan mataku berat. Sepertinya inilah yang dinamakan _jet lag._

Kakashi, sebaliknya, terlihat santai ketika membimbingku menuju tempat penjemputan koper. Kepalaku jadi tambah pusing ketika mendapati seluruh rambu-rambu di semua sisi Bandara Internasional Tokyo yang berlambang huruf Kanji. Apalagi saat kami mencari taksi. Aku tidak tahu mana taksi yang benar karena hampir semua mobil yang parkir menyerupai taksi. Aku hanya bisa bengong mendengar Kakashi dengan asyiknya bercakap-cakap dengan supir taksi. Ingin rasanya aku menginterupsi dan menyuruhnya menerjemahkan setiap perkataan si supir taksi. Tapi sebetulnya, aku lebih tertarik melihat-lihat suasana jalan di Tokyo. Sungguh, di malam hari, Tokyo kelihatan sangat memukau. Baliho-baliho bercahaya—lagi-lagi mengandung huruf Kanji—tersusun rapi berkelap-kelip. Ramai para pejalan kaki, beberapa diantaranya berpakaian aneh, membuatlu antusias ingin segera turun dari taksi dan bergabung dengan mereka. Lampu-lampu multiwarna seperti lampu Natal mulai dipasang di toko-toko kue dan supermarket, meskipun musim dingin belum tiba. Ada juga sebuah kedai makanan yang aromanya sampai ke dalam taksi. Kata Kakashi namanya kedai _ramen_. Aku belum pernah makan makanan Jepang sebelumnya, karena Jon tidak bisa membuat _sushi_ atau _teriyaki_. Sepertinya _ramen_ di malam yang dingin ini boleh juga. Aku tidak sabar segera sampai di hotel lalu jalan-jalan mencicipi setiap _ramen_ yang kutemui di jalan.

Ternyata, di depan hotel yang akan kami tempati sudah berdiri dua pria berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka bertubuh kecil, bahkan lebih pendek dariku. Kedua pria itu memberi kami hormat dengan gestur Jepang yang khas.

" _Selamat malam, Tuan-tuan_ ," kata mereka dalam bahasa Jepang. " _Kami dari Organisasi siap melayani Anda_."

" _Kami terima pelayanan kalian_ ," Kakashi membalas dengan bahasa Jepang pula seraya membungkuk. Aku mengawasi dua pria itu mengeluarkan koper kami dari bagasi taksi, lalu memberi uang pada supirnya yang terlihat kebingungan. Kedua pria itu, meskipun kecil, mampu memanggul koper-koper kami dengan mudah di bahu mereka.

"Mereka tadi bilang apa?" aku bertanya diam-diam.

"Mereka akan melayani kita selama di sini," sahut Kakashi.

"Pelayanan kamar atau toilet?" aku menyeletuk. Maksudnya bercanda. Kupikir kedua pria itu tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, jadi aku santai-santai saja tertawa. Namun ternyata, mereka malah berbalik badan, menatapku dengan galak.

"Kami di sini membawa mandat Organisasi," kata mereka tegas. "Kalian hanya perlu memanfaatkan jasa kami. Selebihnya kami tidak menerima tip."

Aku menelan ludah. _Well_ , jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya. Kedua pria itu ternyata lebih menyeramkan dari perkiraanku.

Setelah semua barang kami tertata di kamar, perutku kembali bergemuruh.

"Mr Kakashi, bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan?" tanyaku. "Aku lapar sekali."

"Tak perlu jauh-jauh ke luar," kata Kakashi. "Aku kenal sebuah kedai _ramen_ yang enak dan murah. Persis di ujung gang ini. Namanya Teuchi Ramen Shop. Mau ke sana?"

"Mau sekali!" seruku bersemangat.

Kakashi tidak main-main dengan ajakan ke kedai _ramen_ itu. Baru dua ratus meter, aku sudah mencium wangi kuah _ramen_ yang menggoda. Apalagi saat kami semakin dekat. Kedai itu tampak seperti gubuk kecil yang sederhana, dengan kursi kecil berjajar-jajar. Meja pemesanan adalah meja makan pula. Hanya ada satu atau dua pengunjung yang duduk di kursi. Salah satunya tidur pulas sementara satunya lagi sibuk merokok. Kemungkinan karena hari belum terlalu malam. Kakashi mengetuk meja pemesanan sambil berseru menggunakan bahasa Jepang, " _Mr Teuchi, aku pesan dua ramen dengan daging sapi rebus_!"

Aku melihat si pemilik kedai, bertubuh tambun dan berwajah ramah tapi tua, menoleh pada kami dengan penuh ingin tahu. Setelah ia mencermati kami lebih jauh, senyum terkembang di wajahnya dan ia pun berseru:

" _AAAIIIIH, KAKASHI! Lama sekali tidak melihatmu, Anakku_!" ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kakashi dengan bersemangat. " _Hohoho, kau masih sama seperti dulu, ya? Maskermu itu, lho_!"

" _Saya juga senang bertemu lagi dengan Anda_ ," kata Kakashi. " _Wah, Anda juga tidak berubah sama sekali_."

" _Ah, kau ini bisa saja_ ," ujar Mr Teuchi sembari terkekeh. " _Kapan kau datang_?"

" _Baru saja_ ," jawab Kakashi. " _Aku datang bersama muridku, ini dia_. _Dia berasal dari Inggris. Namanya Robbie._ "

"Halo," aku nyengir menyapa Mr Teuchi.

" _Ah_ , _bocah dari barat_ ," kata Mr Teuchi sambil mengangguk-angguk. " _Kau harus merasakan lezatnya ramen buatanku. Ini dia! Masih panas!_ "

Mr Teuchi lalu menyuguhkan pada kami dua mangkuk _ramen_ yang asapnya mengepul tebal. Air liurku mulai menetes. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menyendokkan kuah _ramen_ ke dalam mulutku. Kuah itu panas, tapi panas yang positif. Aku merasakan darahku menghangat dan rambut di kepalaku berdiri. Rasa kaldu yang kental dan kaya menyentuh lidahku seperti bom waktu yang meledak begitu bereaksi dengan rasa kenyal mie dan segarnya selada. Daging sapi rebus menambah kelezatan _ramen_ itu.

"Saya pesan satu lagi!" aku berkoar setelah menghabiskan mangkukku yang pertama sampai tandas.

" _Uah, nafsu makan anak ini besar juga, ya_?" kata Mr Teuchi. " _Baiklah, satu mangkuk lagi, ya._ " Dia memberikan mangkuk yang masih panas itu di hadapanku. Dengan cepat pula aku menghabiskannya. Waktu itu aku tidak peduli apakah aku lapar atau doyan. Makan _ramen_ pertama kali adalah salah satu hal paling menakjubkan dalam hidupku. Tapi diantara semua _topping_ -nya, yang membuatku penasaran adalah semacam gumpalan ikan putih yang memiliki lingkaran merah muda, tersembunyi di bawah selada. Gumpalan itu gurih dan lembut jika dimakan.

"Mr Teuchi, apa ini?" aku akhirnya bertanya.

" _Oh, itu kesukaan pelangganku_ ," jelas Mr Teuchi. " _Kami menyebutnya naruto._ "

" _Naruto_?" aku tertawa geli. Nama yang aneh, malah kedengarannya seperti nama orang.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Saat kedua kalinya aku mendengar nama itu, aku terhenyak. Aku menjatuhkan sumpit saat merasakan _deija vu_ yang membawaku menuju terowongan tiada akhir di depan mataku. Mr Teuchi dan kedainya seperti menghilang. Bahkan kursi yang kududuki pun seolah lenyap. Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Kakashi tampak kaget melihat ekspresiku saat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Robbie?" tanyanya.

"Naruto... Naruto..." aku megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan air. Kepalaku berputar-putar dan rasa pusing itu kembali. Aku menatap ke dalam kuah mie yang tersisa dan melihat sendiri bayangan diriku. Kata-kata ' _naruto_ ' terus bergaung dalam kepalaku.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali ke hotel," kata Kakashi cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku.

" _Bagaimana kalau aku bungkuskan satu ramen lagi untuk anak muda ini_?" tawar Mr Teuchi dengan iba. " _Dia butuh makanan yang sehat. Biasalah, orang habis naik pesawat pasti mabuk_."

Setelah memberi uang kepada Mr Teuchi dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Kakashi memapahku kembali ke hotel. Pandanganku saat itu masih kosong. Pikiranku seperti kolam yang habis terkuras. Aku terbaring di kasur dengan mata terbuka.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menghubungi dokter," kata Kakashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," jawabku. "Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sewaktu Mr Teuchi menyebut kata ' _naruto_.'"

"Hm, kurasa itu _memang_ sesuatu yang aneh," kata Kakashi. "Kau harus istirahat, Robbie. Jangan lupa, kau belum terbiasa juga dengan udara Jepang. Pastikan dirimu sehat untuk menghadiri pertemuan besok Sabtu."

Kakashi lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Aku masih menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Apapun koneksinya aku dengan ' _naruto_ ' aku berharap bahwa itu adalah koneksi yang positif.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun oleh alarm HP yang kuletakkan di bawah bantal. Aku menguap lebar-lebar sambil mematikan alarm. Oh, ternyata itu bukan alarm, melainkan _missed call_. Nomornya tidak terdaftar di kontakku. Biasanya kalau orang seperti itu, dia sedang iseng. Jadi, aku meninggalkan HP-ku dan menuju kamar mandi. Namun, baru saja selesai mencuci muka, HP-ku kembali berbunyi.

"Siapa, sih, yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini?" kataku jengkel. Aku mengamati panggilan masuk itu dengan bimbang. Enaknya diangkat atau tidak, ya? Bagaimana kalau yang menelepon orang penting? Atau... jangan-jangan Mr Wormwood? Tak ada salahnya mengidentifikasi sebelum memutus perkara, kan?

Kujawab telepon itu. "Halo?"

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, Robbie-kun_! Selamat pagi!"

Aku mengenali suara itu. "Bree... maksudku... Rain! Aku kira kau siapa!"

" _Hahaha, aku tahu kau harus selalu waspada setiap waktu, kan_?"

"Dasar," kataku. "Aku sudah mengalami hal-hal ganjil sepanjang malam. Kau tahu, aku makan _ramen_ untuk pertama kalinya dan mengenal makanan bernama _naruto_ untuk pertama kalinya pula."

" _Ah! Jadi, kau terobsesi dengan naruto, ya?_ "

"Aku tak tahu makanan macam apa itu, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang punya kecocokan dengan makanan itu."

" _Itu menarik. Omong-omong, aku sedang sibuk sekali. Aku ada misi tambahan, tapi tak bisa kukatakan di mana aku berada sekarang. Kemungkinan besar misi ini akan sangat berbahaya._ "

"Baik, tidak masalah. Berbahaya atau tidak, aku rasa kau masih akan hidup," ujarku. "Hei, tunggu sebentar! Jangan matikan!"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku keras-keras. Aku paling benci kalau pagi-pagi diganggu. Dengan gusar, kubuka pintu kamarku, hanya untuk mendapati dua pria Jepang yang semalam membawakan koper berdiri di depan pintu sambil bersedekap.

"Anda sudah siap?" tanya salah satunya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" aku balas bertanya.

"Waktunya persiapan," ujarnya. "Kami beri kau waktu satu menit."

"Apa?!" aku semakin bingung. "Kalian mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Satu menit dimulai dari sekarang," kata pria kecil itu sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Eh? Apa yang... oh, baiklah... tunggu sebentar!" aku buru-buru menutup pintu dan kembali bicara pada telepon.

"Rain, maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama!"

" _Aku mengerti_ ," balasnya. " _Pokoknya aku senang mendengar suaramu. Aku juga harus segera pergi. Oiya, satu pesanku, kalau kau disuruh pergi, maka pergilah. Kalau kau menolak, kau akan mati._ "

"Mati?!"

" _Ya, dan aku tidak main-main. Jangan khawatir, kedua orang itu takkan menyakitimu. Mereka ada di bawah komando divisi Tokyo dan divisi Tokyo juga mengenalku. Asal kau tidak macam-macam, kau tidak akan dapat masalah._ "

"Tapi, apa maksudnya mereka menyuruhku persiapan? Ke mana mereka akan membawaku? Apa kau tahu?"

" _Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Ikuti saja perintah mereka, oke? Jangan membantah, apapun yang terjadi. Mereka hanya dikirim untuk mengetesmu._ "

"Sumpah, aku tidak paham semua yang kau katakan."

" _Ikuti saja perintah mereka, dasar cerewet! Itu adalah salah satu etika yang harus dimiliki setiap agen!_ "

Setelah itu, telepon ditutup.

"Sial!" keluhku. "Sekarang gimana, dong?"

"Sudah lebih dari satu menit!" si pria Jepang mengumumkan dari balik pintu. Aku mendengus kesal sambil meraih jaket. Aku lalu membuka pintu, berkacak pinggang kepada mereka.

"Oke, aku siap pergi. Tapi kalian berdua harus tahu, jangan main-main denganku. Kalian tidak tahu aku ini siapa?"

Kedua pria itu tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya berpandang-pandangan satu dengan yang lain. Lalu, sebelum aku mengatakan apa-apa lagi, mereka telah memborgol kedua tanganku.

"Eh, apa yang..." aku baru mau memprotes, tapi mereka juga membekap mulutku rapat-rapat dengan kain handuk. Mereka juga menutupi kepalaku dengan karung sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat, hanya bisa merasakan punggungku disorong dari belakang.

"JALAN! CEPAT!" salah satunya memerintah.

"Hei, pelan-pelan!" aku berseru marah. "Aku baru saja habis operasi pembetulan sendi! Dan aku belum sarapan! Ada _ramen_ yang baru kubeli tadi malam, dan sekarang pasti sudah mendidih di dalam _microwave_!"

"Hati-hati kepalamu!"

Aku dipaksa merunduk. Kemudian, mereka menyeret kedua tanganku yang diborgol ke depan. Aku jengkel tapi tak punya pilihan. Kakiku tersandung-sandung batu, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Tanpa mempedulikan aku yang meronta-ronta, mereka terus memaksaku berjalan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka berkumandang, "BERHENTI!"

"Nggak perlu dekat telinga juga, kali," omelku saat mereka melepaskan borgol. Setelah penutup wajahku dibuka, aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah taman dengan rumput hijau yang menggerumbul. Di tengah taman, terdapat sebuah kursi kayu berwarna putih. Taman itu sendiri dikelilingi pohon berjenis pinus yang tampak kontras dengan penampilan seorang pria botak berjas hijau terang yang duduk di atas kursi taman.

"Kalian berdua, kalian datang tepat waktu!" pria itu berseru. Kedua orang yang membawaku buru-buru berlutut di hadapan pria itu seolah-olah dia seorang raja.

"Mr Wormwood!" kataku. "Rupanya Anda yang mengirim orang-orang itu."

"Apakah terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Mr Wormwood.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit, eh, menyakitkan," kataku sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tanganku.

"Balik kanan!" perintah Mr Wormwood. Kedua pengawalku langsung mematuhinya. Mereka berlagak seperti patung penjaga kuil dengan tangan tersilang di belakang punggung, berdiri tanpa suara membelakangiku.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantor divisi Tokyo hari ini," kata Mr Wormwood. "Tapi ternyata, mereka tidak memberitahuku bahwa ada renovasi. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa, dengan penuh penyesalan, pertemuan dengan Organisasi telah diganti hari."

"Wah, apa pertemuannya mundur?"

"Tidak, pertemuannya sore ini."

" _Sore ini_?!" aku mendelik. "Jangan bercanda! Saya baru saja sampai tadi malam!"

"Sesungguhnya tidak ada bedanya pertemuannya besok atau sore ini," kata Mr Wormwood. "Hal ini dikarenakan situasi darurat sedang berlangsung. Kau sudah membaca koran hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng. Mr Wormwood menarik keluar segulung surat kabar berbahasa Jepang dari dalam sakunya.

"Tolong terjemahkan," kataku.

" _Headline_ berita mengatakan ada penyerangan berbau terorisme di kantor kepolisian Tokyo," kata Mr Wormwood. "Kau bisa lihat fotonya, kan? Foto itu adalah dampak kerusakan yang diperbuat sekelompok orang tak dikenal yang melakukan perusakan kantor kepolisian. Sebelumnya, tadi malam, penyerangan yang sama terjadi di Nagoya, sekitar dua jam sebelum kau tiba di Tokyo."

"Demi arsen dan bahan peledak," gumamku. "Saya rasa saya tahu siapa yang melakukan ini."

"Persis, kantor divisi Tokyo juga menduga hal yang sama," angguk Mr Wormwood. "Saat ini, kami bekerjasama secara terbuka dengan kepala dinas perhubungan dan pertahanan militer. Kami menyangkutpautkannya dengan kejadian pemboman hotel di London, dan sistematika penyerangannya memang mirip. Ditemukan sejumlah kabel yang mengakibatkan konsleting arus listrik di sekitar bangunan yang terhubung dengan _timer_ peledak yang dipasang dekat CCTV—itulah sebabnya tidak mudah terlacak. Tapi, yang membedakan dua serangan ini dari serangan di Hotel Carrousel adalah inisial si penyerang yang tergambar di dinding, terukir dengan benda tajam. Nah, lambang ini misalnya, tergambar saat penyerangan Nagoya."

Mr Wormwood menunjuk sebuah foto yang sudah diperbesar kepadaku, persis di bawah tulisan _headline_. Foto itu adalah lambang mirip salib yang menghadap ke kiri, tapi diberi garis vertikal di kakinya.

"Warna aslinya merah, sepertinya ditulis dengan darah," kata Mr Wormwood.

"Seperti lambang komunis," kataku. "Tapi, masa sih itu Joseph ber-ideologi komunis?"

"Bukan itu poin pentingnya," kata Mr Wormwood. "Di kantor kepolisian juga ditemukan satu lambang, tapi kali ini lambangnya berbeda." Mr Wormwood menunjuk lagi ke sebuah foto. Lambang yang tergambar kali ini menyerupai huruf Z tegak, tapi garis bawahnya hilang, berpindah ke samping menjadi seperti tanda _slash_.

"Hanya reporter-reporter cerdas yang bisa menangkap simbol-simbol aneh itu," kata Mr Wormwood lagi. "Ketakutan sedang menyebar di Tokyo sekarang, Mr Uzumaki. Itulah mengapa aku sarankan kau untuk selalu waspada. Kami tak bisa memperkirakan kapan serangan lain akan dilaksanakan. Nah, hubungannya dengan pertemuan nanti sore adalah, kuharap kau bisa menyusun pendapatmu dan menjelaskannya pada Kantor Pusat."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kalau mereka menanyaimu. Kalau tidak, jangan bicara apapun."

"Lalu, aku harus bilang apa nanti?"

"Kau hanya perlu bicara saat memperkenalkan diri dan memberi pendapat. Jangan menginterupsi. Kalau ada sesuatu yang menyangkut masa lalumu, jangan dijawab. Itu saja yang bisa kusarankan."

"Ugh, sepertinya pusingku kumat lagi," kataku sambil menepuk dahi. "Bisakah kalian jangan bicara yang sulit-sulit?"

"Dan jangan lupa, bawa tanda pengenal palsumu," Mr Wormwood menambahkan. "Ichi! Hachi! Aku sudah selesai. Bawa dia kembali ke hotel!"

"Laksanakan!" sahut kedua pengawalku. Mereka lalu kembali memborgol kedua tanganku, berikut menutup kembali wajahku. Sambil diseret pergi, aku mendengar Mr Wormwood bicara di belakangku.

"Ingat, jangan melawan! Pikirkan keselamatanmu! Pikirkan temanmu! Tujuan kita adalah menghalau, bukan menghancurkan."

"Ugh, aku butuh aspirin," aku mengeluh pada kedua pengawalku selagi kami berjalan. "Berapa jauh, sih, taman tadi dari hotel?"

"Hanya satu kilometer," sahut mereka.

"Oh, bagus!" kataku. "Pantas saja kakiku kram!"

Sesampainya di hotel, kedua pengawalku melepas borgol dan mereka merunduk bebarengan.

"Nanti sore kami akan jemput Anda lagi," kata mereka. "Pastikan perlengkapan Anda siap. Rekan kami bilang paket Anda sudah sampai, Mr Uzumaki. Kami mohon diri."

Paket? Aku menatap punggung kedua pengawalku yang menghilang di balik pintu depan. Aku buru-buru menuju kamar, yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Aku mendapati sebuah kotak seukuran kotak sepatu dibungkus karton coklat tergeletak di atas kasur. Tergugah penasaran, aku membuka kotak itu. Mataku melebar dan rasanya aku akan jadi orang paling bahagia sedunia. Sebuah pistol tangan hitam dengan gagang berwarna jingga. Di sebelah pistol itu, terdapat sekotak peluru dengan selongsong perak. Aku membaca sebuah pesan di kotak peluru tersebut:

" _Yth. Mr Uzumaki di Hotel Nakajima, Tokyo_

 _Pistol ini adalah rakitan asli gudang persenjataan divisi kami. Kami menamakannya Rasen700. Pistol ini adalah regenerasi pistol milik ayahmu, Minato. Berbahan dasar plastik dan timah ringan. Gunakan sebaik mungkin senjata ini untuk keperluan mendesak. Ingat, hanya untuk perluan mendesak. Pelurunya didesain sedemikian rupa agar dapat meluncur tepat ke bagian vital musuh. Pokoknya jaga baik-baik senjata ini dan tetaplah waspada._

 _Salam hormat._ "

Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Aku menimang-nimang pistol itu dengan kagum. Presisinya, bentuknya... aku sama sekali belum melihat pistol yang begitu ramping dan ringan untuk dibawa. Seperti pistol mainan, tapi lebih garang. _Rasen_... nama yang cukup unik. Biasanya, pistol seperti ini harus diuji coba. Aku menemukan sebuah buku panduan merawat pistol untuk pemula di bagian dasar kotak. Hm, pertama-tama kau harus memasang pelurunya dahulu. Setelah terpasang, kokang dulu. Setelah pistol siap, tinggal diarahkan pada target. Aku menjadikan bantal sebagai target pertama Rasen. Aku menaruh bantal itu di atas meja sementara aku bersiap menembak. Aku mengikuti instruksi kuda-kuda yang benar dari buku panduan, lalu melepas tembakan ke arah bantal itu.

 _WHUUUSHHH_!

Nyaris tanpa suara, peluru itu menembus bantal dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Tak sampai di situ, peluru Rasen juga menembus dinding beton di belakang bantal, menciptakan sebentuk lubang yang meretakkan permukaan dinding seperti kulit telur yang pecah. Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya aku dan Rasen akan menjadi sahabat karib. Tapi, bagaimana dengan target yang lain? Aku melirik keluar jendela. Ada tumpukan botol bekas dari sampah tetangga. Boleh juga, nih...

Jadi, hingga sore itu, aku berlatih menembak dengan Rasen. Aku sempat kena damprat tetangga sebelah gara-gara berisik, karena setiap kali selalu ada suara botol pecah. Aku berusaha menjelaskan pada mereka, tapi mereka tetap tak mau dengar, bahkan mengancam akan melaporkan pada pengelola hotel. Padahal, aku kan berlatih di halaman belakang! Tak ada kerusakan berarti kecuali pagar yang agak penyok.

Setelah puas latihan menembak, aku kembali ke kamar. Baru saja aku selesai mandi, pintuku kembali digedor dari luar. Selesai berpakaian serapi mungkin, aku memasukkan Rasen ke saku belakang celana. Kedua pengawalku, Ichi dan Hachi namanya, menunggu dengan posisi yang sama dengan tadi pagi.

"Oi," kataku. "Kita tidak jalan kaki lagi, kan?"

"Kali ini tidak," sahut mereka. "Kita tidak akan lewat perkotaan."

"Lalu, lewat mana?" tanyaku.

"Ikuti kami, cepat!" jawab mereka. Aku lalu mengunci pintu hotel sebelum mengikuti mereka ke luar. Kedua pengawalku ini lalu menyuruhku masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil Cadillac hitam. Mereka tidak bicara selama perjalanan. Aku mendapati kaca mobil begitu gelap sehingga suasana jalanan Tokyo terlihat suram, seperti habis diterjang badai. Mobil itu lewat jalan tol dengan mulus, kemudian kami masuk ke sebuah daerah industri yang penuh pabrik bercerobong tinggi. Asap-asap berkarbon menggerumbul keluar dari cerobong itu.

Mobil pun berhenti. Aku tak tahu persisnya kami di mana. Ichi dan Hachi menarikku keluar mobil. Baru saat itulah aku menyaksikan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang berdiri tangguh di hamparan rumput yang rata. Rumput itu membentuk pola mengitari gedung seperti kolam renang besar. Gedung itu sendiri berbentuk seperti observatorium dengan atap kubah. Genteng-gentengnya terbuat dari panel surya yang bisa berbalik. Sebuah celah menyerupai lubang celengan besar membelah atap itu, menampakkan di baliknya rangkaian teleskop yang rumit. Ichi dan Hachi menyuruhku berjalan di depan selagi kami mendaki beranda gedung. Pintunya yang terbuat dari bahan anti peluru tertutup rapat. Ichi lalu mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan sebuah kamera CCTV bundar dengan alat pengeras suara muncul dari gagang pintu.

" _Selamat datang di Kantor Pusat Organisasi. Silakan beri kata sandi Anda_."

"Semangat api membara sampai akhir," bisik salah satu pengawalku.

" _Kata sandi diterima_. _Silakan masuk_."

"Wow," komentarku. "Pengamanan yang keren, tapi itu sudah biasa."

"Sistem pengamanan ekstra yang lebih canggih sedang berusaha dikembangkan," jawab pengawalku. "Setelah ini, kami akan membawamu ke ruang sidang."

Begitu pintu terbuka, aku melihat aktivitas yang amat ramai di sekelilingku. Kalau kalian pernah melihat gedung SHIELD di film-film Marvel, begitulah kenampakannya bagain dalam gedung Kantor Pusat. Orang-orang berjalan tak tentu arah, lalu-lalang seperti London di masa sibuk, membawa HP dan komputer tablet di mana-mana, nyaris tidak menyapa satu dengan lainnya. Yang menarik adalah dua buah eskalator berbentuk spiral yang terhubung ke lantai atas. Satu naik, satunya turun. Orang-orang itu semuanya mengenakan seragam yang sama, yakni rompi hijau lumut. Di dada kiri mereka terdapat _badge_ perak dengan lambang api merah. _Semangat api membara sampai akhir_. Cukup masuk akal. Aku sendiri sudah mengenakan lencana di jaketku, jadi aku tak merasa minder berpapasan dengan mereka. Aku begitu kagum mengamati sekelilingku sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan jalan. Aku menabrak seorang pria tua yang membawa segelas kopi hitam. Kopinya tumpah mengenai jas putihnya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" pria itu mengomel. "Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu!"

"Maafkan saya," kataku. "Saya tidak sengaja."

Kerut-merut di wajah pria tua itu menegang. Ia menggerundel sambil berlalu, "Huh, sekarang sudah terlambat berganti pakaian. Payah!"

Aku mendengus ke udara. Dasar kelelawar tua bangka! Masih untung dia tidak terluka!

Ichi dan Hachi lalu masuk ke dalam elevator. Elevator itu terbuat dari kaca, sehingga orang di dalamnya bisa terlihat jelas. Aku bisa melihat dari lantai ke lantai, aktivitas apa saja yang terjadi. Di lantai dua, misalnya, terdapat kantor informasi dan pegawai-pegawai yang berjas perak, mengenakan _headphone_ di kepala mereka. Di lantai tiga adalah laboratorium komputer dan pemberkasan. Di lantai empat terdapat rumah sakit darurat dan departemen penyidikan. Dan di lantai empat itu pula, elevator dimasuki seorang wanita berambut pirang dan berkacamata bulat yang tampaknya sedang buru-buru.

"Halo," sapa wanita itu. "Kau dan orang-orang seram ini mau ke mana?"

"Ke ruang sidang," jawabku.

"Oh, kau pasti orang penting," kata wanita itu. "Aku juga diminta ke sana oleh direktur nanti, setelah aku mengurus sesuatu di lantai 5. Ah, kau seorang agen rahasia!" Dia menunjuk lencana di jaketku dengan antusias. "Bagaimana kabar di lapangan?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi melihat ekspresi mengancam Ichi dan Hachi, aku pun berkata, "Wah, aku tak bisa membocorkannya padamu. Terlalu rahasia."

"Ah, aku paham," kata wanita itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku benar-benar terjebak dalam kebingungan sekarang. Haruskah aku mengatakan siapa diriku?

"Tak usah nama asli tidak apa-apa," kata wanita itu seraya tersenyum. "Kami selalu menggunakan dua nama di sini, kau tahu, kan?"

"Naruto," aku bicara setelah lama berpikir. "Namaku Naruto."

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi. "Ah, pilihan nama yang... bagus. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, kan?" Aku meringis. Pintu elevator pun terbuka di lantai 5, dan wanita itu pun melangkah keluar.

"Baiklah, Naruto, sampai nanti di ruang sidang," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ichi dan Hachi semakin merapatkan diri padaku.

"Setelah ini, kami akan membiarkanmu ke ruang sidang sendirian," kata mereka. "Ingat pesan yang diberikan padamu. Semoga berhasil."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti," kataku. "Trims atas pelayanannya, ya."

Elevator berhenti di lantai teratas gedung itu, yakni lantai tujuh. Aku keluar, sedangkan Ichi dan Hachi tetap di dalam elevator. Begitu pintunya menutup, aku menatap lurus koridor berdinding beton di hadapanku. Ada pintu kayu _ash_ yang besar di ujung koridor. Pasti itu ruang sidangnya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mendekati pintu itu.

" _Kata sandi_?" sebuah suara menahanku dari menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Semangat api membara sampai akhir," ujarku.

" _Kata sandi diterima_."

Pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Aku kini berdiri di tengah ruangan bundar yang mirip arena sepakbola. Sebuah meja lonjong yang besar menghadap ke arah pintu, membelakangi sebuah layar LCD putih. Masing-masing orang dengan jas putih duduk mengitari meja. Aku mengawasi salah satu dari orang itu adalah Kakashi. Sementara di sisi yang lain, Mr Wormwood duduk di sebelah seorang pria tua berjenggot putih yang jasnya berbeda dari yang lain. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya entah di mana. Lambang api merah membelit lengannya. Setelah itu, ada pula seorang wanita cantik berambut kemerahan yang kukenali sebagai kepala sekolah Hazeland, seorang pria besar dan tegap—kepala sekolah Cloud, seorang pria kecil keriput yang mirip _leprechaun_ —kepala sekolah Stone Towers, serta pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan jaket hitam—teman baikku dari Sandcastle—Everett. Sisanya adalah dua orang asing yang sepertinya kepala seksi di Kantor Pusat.

Aku maju selangkah dan berdehem. Orang-orang itu menoleh kepadaku secara bersamaan.

"Eh, selamat sore," kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Siapa kau?" tanya kepala sekolah Hazeland. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Saya, eh, saya diundang ke sini, kan?" kataku gugup. "Oleh sang direktur sendiri. Saya pikir beliau seharusnya juga di sini, memimpin pertemuan. Saya mendapatkan pesannya dari Artorius Wormwood."

"Jika demikian, kita mulai saja pertemuan ini," kata pria tua yang mengenakan jas putih dengan suara berwibawa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membentangkan kedua tangan. "Sebelumnya, Saudara-saudara, aku ingin memperkenalkan dahulu tamu kehormatan kita, Anthony Robert Uzumaki."

Hening sejenak, kemudian secara tak diduga-duga, tepuk tangan meriah bergema. Aku tak tahu maksudnya menyambut atau mengejek. Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong di sebelah Kakashi dengan canggung.

"Kau datang tepat waktu," bisik Kakashi.

" _Well_ , dua orang itu sangat membantu," kataku. "Apa yang dilakukan para kepala sekolah itu di sini? Dan siapa sih pria tua yang mengerikan itu?"

"Perwakilan divisi-divisi di Inggris," sahut Kakashi. "Kalau pria tua itu, dia adalah sang direktur, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Aku terperangah. Noda hitam bekas kopi di saku depan jas putihnya menjelaskan _shock_ beratku. Jadi, yang barusan kusebut kelelawar tua bangka itu adalah... sang direktur?! Rasanya aku mau mati saja saat itu.

"Jadi, Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya," kata sang direktur, "seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, dunia ini semakin terancam saja oleh teror dan ketakutan. Semakin lama semakin kompleks permasalahan yang menyangkut keselamatan umat manusia. Oleh karena itu, sebagai direktur Organisasi, aku bertanggung jawab untuk memegang amanah dari para pendahulu kita, mereka-mereka yang memimpikan perdamaian."

Di layar LCD kini terpampang deretan foto, semuanya adalah pria bermuka tegas dari berbagai suku bangsa, namun dua foto yang paling tengah paling menonjol dibanding foto-foto yang lain.

"Dua foto ini," sang direktur menunjuk, "adalah foto dua orang pelopor berdirinya Organisasi, dua orang pria berkebangsaan Jepang yang memiliki ambisi besar: Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, ambisi mereka berubah menjadi perpecahan. Hashirama-lah yang menciptakan Organisasi seperti sekarang ini, berorientasi pada perdamaian, sedangkan Madara pergi meninggalkan Organisasi dan menjadi musuh bebuyutan kita. Perdamaian yang mereka impikan hanya berbuah sekejap mata. Sejak saat itu, dunia tidak pernah sama lagi. Berakhirnya Perang Dunia menandai makin banyaknya ancaman yang tersembunyi. Orang-orang berpikir ancaman itu berasal dari berbagai kelompok, namun kita meyakini bahwa sumber ancaman itu hanya satu; _haus kekuasaan_. Karakter yang paling mendasar dari Madara.

"Organisasi telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun ancaman itu selalu ada. Jaringan mata-mata kini diteror oleh dua orang buronan internasional: Joseph dan Thomas Hyde. Kedua orang itu kini telah bergerak secara diam-diam membentuk legiun baru. Bahkan kini, mereka berani mendekati seorang anak muda, Callan McFadden, putra Ronan McFadden, seorang ilmuwan sekaligus mantan anggota kepolisian London. Keterlibatan putra McFadden ini bukanlah hal baru, sebab dahulu kita pernah mengenal salah satu putra Ronan, agen rahasia Organisasi yang brilian, yang meninggalkan Organisasi secara misterius. Suatu peristiwa yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada orangtua anak yang kini duduk bersama kita. Anak yang tumbuh dalam pengasuhan diam-diam anggota kita, yang selama ini selalu kita incar dan kita bicarakan."

Seluruh wajah kini menghadap padaku.

"Karena alasan itulah aku mengundang Mr Uzumaki kemari," lanjut Hiruzen. "Sebab keterlibatan Mr Uzumaki dalam teror ini jauh lebih besar daripada dugaanku."

"Jadi maksudmu kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh satu orang bocah, Hiruzen?" sela kepala sekolah Cloud.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya demikian, A," kata Hiruzen. "Aku hanya bilang soal keterlibatan Mr Uzumaki. Lagipula, cerita itu sudah masa lalu. Sekarang ini, rencanaku adalah kita bekerjasama dengan Mr Uzumaki dalam melaksanakan visiku yang baru."

"Visi!" seru kepala sekolah Hazeland dengan suara mengejek. "Bahkan anak ingusan ini tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Hiruzen."

"Kita sudah banyak menyusun visi," sambung kepala sekolah Towers. "Realisasinya nol! Kau menempatkan kami di sekolah-sekolah yang berada di lima divisi, namun hasilnya sama saja."

"Hasil terburuk yang diperoleh memang bukan harapanku," kata Hiruzen. "Pertemuan kita di sini mungkin tampak privat, tapi pertemuan ini juga disiarkan ke kantor Organisasi di seluruh dunia, termasuk yang tidak hadir di sini."

Aku baru menyadari sorot almpu yang terang tadi adalah lampu _flash_ , menggantung di atas LCD seperti UFO kecil.

"Jadi, anak ini, ya?" kepala sekolah Towers memandangku dengan mata menyipit. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau kelihatannya sehat, tapi wajahmu kurang menarik. Dan kau punya—hmmm—apa itu? Kumis? Apakah kau juga ikut perkemahan musim gugur?"

"Ya, saya ikut," jawabku.

"Sebenarnya kau dan timmu tidak lebih layak menang daripada anak-anak Cloud," geram kepala sekolah Cloud.

"Mungkin kau juga harus mengakui bahwa anak-anak Hazeland jauh lebih kompeten," ujar kepala sekolah Hazeland sembari mengibaskan rambut merahnya.

"Kita tidak membicarakan tentang perkemahan di sini, Tuan dan Nyonya," kata Mr Wormwood menengahi. "Perkemahan itu hanyalah awal dari semua kekacauan yang disebabkan Joseph. Aku mengakui performaku buruk sebagai agen ganda, karena setelah aku mengetahui rencana licik Mr D, aku lupa mengawasi Joseph."

"Tapi, Anda mengirim saya dan saudara-saudara saya dengan instruksi yang benar," kata Everett. "Hanya saja, saya masih ragu saat itu. Padahal sebelumnya saya sudah benar-benar yakin McFadden bekerjasama dengan Joseph."

"Itu adalah taktik busuk yang sudah biasa digunakan para mata-mata untuk menutupi rahasia. Pura-pura sakit, terluka, meminta pertolongan orang-orang terdekatnya," kata kepala sekolah Cloud. "Gara-gara kau mengirim anak-anak untuk menangkap mata-mata kecil, Artorius, semuanya jadi kacau!"

"Lalu, apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengan divisimu, A?" suara Mr Wormwood memanas. "Kau sudah puas meremehkan setiap usahaku melindungi penduduk Inggris?"

Kepala sekolah Hazeland tertawa. "Oh, bagus, aku rasa ini akan berlangsung lama."

"Kalau kau menantangku berduel, aku takkan segan melayanimu," geram Mr Wormwood.

"Silakan saja," balas kepala sekolah Cloud sambil melemaskan jari.

Kepala sekolah Cloud dan Mr Wormwood kini sudah berdiri dari kursi masing-masing. "Tuan-tuan, tahan emosi kalian, kumohon," Hiruzen menengahi. "Kalian tidak perlu memakai kekerasan di ruang sidang. Ingat, bersikaplah profesional!"

Mr Wormwood dan kepala sekolah Cloud dengan enggan sama-sama mundur ke kursi masing-masing.

"Terima kasih," kata Hiruzen lagi. "Nah, mungkin ada yang ingin bicara lagi?"

"Mungkin ini pendapat lemah," kata salah seorang kepala seksi, "tapi seharusnya kita tidak memfokuskan diri pada Joseph semata, karena bagaimanapun juga kalian tahu siapa anak yang dibawanya. Seorang McFadden dan setengah Uchiha. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama saya Mifune. Saya dari seksi Pertahanan Luar Kantor Pusat. Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai anak ini jauh sebelum kalian. Alasan Joseph membawanya bisa jadi sepele, namun yang saya takutkan adalah Kutukan Klan yang mengalir dalam dirinya."

"Kutukan Klan itu hanya mitos," kali ini Kakashi yang berbicara. "Lagipula, tidak mungkin bocah secerdas Callan bisa semudah itu jatuh ke tangan Joseph."

"Kecuali jika yang kau maksud kecerdasan mental, Kakashi," kata Mifune. "Kutukan itu nyata, dan mengalir di setiap anggota klan Uchiha, atau setiap orang yang memiliki darah keturunannya. Seperti yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Apabila keberadaan Colin McFadden tidak juga bisa terlacak, Organisasi bisa runtuh, kecuali dia mati seperti Minato. Anak itu berbahaya, Hiruzen."

"Minato mati dengan pengorbanan besar," kata Kakashi. "Kasusnya tidak sama dengan Colin. Dia pergi karena dia harus pergi."

"Apakah kau jadi sentimental karena kami membicarakan mantan rekan seniormu, Kakashi?" ujar A, kepala sekolah Cloud.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak terima kalian menyamakannya dengan kasus Colin," kata Kakashi tenang.

"Terang saja, saya setuju dengan Mifune," kata yang lain. "Saya Makoto, kepala seksi Kesehatan dan Konseling. Kedua bersaudara itu sama-sama egois dan mementingkan kebaikan mereka saja."

"Bukan hanya egois, Makoto- _san_ ," ujar Mifune. "Mereka terlahir seperti itu."

"Permisi, saya ingin berpendapat," potongku, saat itu aku sudah murka mendengar nama Callan dijelek-jelekkan. Kakashi tampak heran menatap wajahku. Mr Wormwood menepuk dahinya. Sementara Everett terperangah. Aku berdiri dengan percaya diri dari kursiku. "Menurut saya, kekacauan dan teror ini memang di- _setting_ sedemikian rupa. Kita seharusnya membahas tentang teror, tapi kalian malah bicara di sini seolah-olah kalian tahu betul seperti apa Callan itu. Oke, aku akan mengatakan apa yang sudah pernah kukatakan kepada Everett. _Callan adalah temanku_. Jadi, kalian tidak berhak mengatakan apapun tentang keburukannya. Dia memang tidak sempurna. Aku pun tidak sempurna. Kami mungkin kelihatan tidak akur, tapi dari cara itulah aku mengenalnya."

"Jadi, kesimpulannya, kau ingin melindungi temanmu ini, Nak?" tanya Onoki.

"Ya, karena itulah kita di sini, bukan?" kataku. "Kita akan bersatu untuk menumpas Joseph dan menyelamatkannya."

Kepala sekolah Cloud tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Anak yang konyol. Kau pikir semudah dan sesederhana itu? Apa kau tidak pernah belajar Kewarganegaraan di sekolahmu dengan benar? Telah digarisbawahi bahwa setiap individu yang melakukan pengkhianatan, teror, atau kudeta harus dihukum dengan berat—kalau bisa tidak lagi dianggap sebagai bagian dari negara tertentu. Temanmu ini telah bergabung dengan komplotan paling berbahaya di dunia, dan kau masih bersedia melindunginya?"

"Percayalah satu hal pada kami, Nak," Mifune menambahkan, "siapapun yang bergerak bersama penjahat internasional harus ditindak tegas. Jika kau ingin melindungi temanmu, buktikan pada kami bahwa dia tidak ikut dalam aksi penyerangan Nagoya atau pengeboman Tokyo."

Aku terdiam. Mifune pun menyeringai. "Lihat? Kau sendiri tak bisa memberikan argumen lain."

"Saya setuju dengan Mr Uzumaki," tiba-tiba Everett ikut berdiri. Seluruh hadirin kini berbalik menatapnya.

"Sejahat-jahat apapun seseorang, saya percaya bahwa ide dan kejahatan ini bukan datang dari anak itu. Dia hanyalah korban dari kelicikan seorang penjahat. Kemungkinannya memang kecil kita bisa menyelamatkannya, karena bisa saja dia sudah dipengaruhi macam-macam." Everett menoleh pada Mifune. "Saya juga sudah membaca tentang Kutukan Klan itu. Siapapun dari klan itu yang jatuh ke dalam Kegelapan, dia takkan mungkin diselamatkan. Tapi, seperti kata Kakashi, saya akui anak itu memang termasuk cerdas. Dia menjadi lawan sepadan saya di perkemahan dalam permainan taktik. Kalaupun kita tak bisa menyelamatkannya, dia mungkin bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri."

"Kukira dulu kau agen paling jenius di sini, _Gaara_ ," ujar Makoto. "Namamu membuktikan betapa sayangnya Organisasi pada kelompok kecil yang kau pimpin."

"Saya akan mengundurkan diri dari Organisasi setelah ini, Makoto- _sama_ ," ujar Everett. "Saya cukup tersanjung Anda memanggil saya dengan nama itu lagi."

"Permisi! Maaf mengganggu!"

Semuanya terkejut, menoleh pada wanita berambut pirang yang barusan kutemui di elevator. Dia tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Hiruzen. Di tangannya bertumpuk kertas yang tidak beraturan susunannya. "Maaf, perkenalkan, saya Yui, dari seksi Humas, Pemberdayaan, dan Informasi. Sebetulnya saya baru boleh kemari setelah pertemuan selesai, tapi izinkan saya mengatakan bahwa dua jam yang lalu telah terjadi penyerangan lagi di kantor bank Osaka."

"Penyerangan?" tukas kepala sekolah Hazeland. "Bagaimana bisa kita tidak tahu?"

"Divisi Osaka melaporkannya baru saja pada saya melalui SMS," kata Yui. "Satu hal yang penting, dalam teror di Nagoya dan Tokyo, telah muncul simbol yang menandai setiap kejadian. Kali ini, di Osaka juga muncul simbol yang baru." Yui menekan sebuah tombol di _remote_ LCD dan gambar di layar berganti menjadi sebuah video bangunan bank yang porak-poranda. Aku bergidik melihat para pengunjung bank yang mukanya berdarah-darah sednag berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari puing-puing. Bangunan bank yang berasap itu sebentar lagi pasti akan rubuh. Aku ingin melihat lebih jauh, tapi video itu terus bergoyang.

"Ini hanya video amatir rekaman seorang warga," jelas Yui. "Sebentar, saya akan perlambat sedikit gerakannya."

Video pun di putar ulang, tapi dengan gerakan _slow motion_ sehingga aku bisa mengamati dengan jelas apa yang sedang direkam. Sebuah simbol yang samar-samar tergambar di kaca jendela bank. Mirip sebuah palu melintang dengan tanda _slash_ di permukaannya.

"Simbol yang jauh berbeda dengan kedua simbol yang sebelumnya," kata Mr Wormwood.

"Tepat sekali," kata Yui sambil mem _-pause_ video itu. Wajahnya terlihat panik. "Ini berarti keadaan darurat. Kalian harus bertindak sebelum kerusakan lain kembali terjadi di Jepang. Sepertinya musuh kita saat ini tidak main-main. Dan coba perhatikan di jendela itu, Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya. Ada sekelebat bayangan putih. Saya tidak tahu itu apa, tapi kecepatannya luar biasa dan resolusi yang parah membuat saya tak bisa memutuskannya. Kemungkinan bayangan itulah penyebab kerusakan pada bank. Ini gawat! Gawat!"

"Yui, tenanglah sejenak," kata Hiruzen. "Kau harus rileks."

Yui sibuk mengatur napas selagi ia bersandar di kursi kepala sekolah Hazeland.

"Yah, itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Kalau ada yang punya jus jeruk, tolong beri saya segelas," engahnya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Yui," kata Hiruzen. "Terima kasih atas infonya. Kau bekerja dengan baik."

"Osaka? Dari Tokyo? Penyerangan ini unik," kata Mifune setelah Yui meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mereka selalu menyerang kota yang berdekatan," kata kepala sekolah Cloud. "Ini sebuah pola, kan?"

Mataku terfokus pada simbol pada video yang di- _pause_ itu. Simbol yang aneh itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, seperti anak kecil yang berusaha belajar menulis alfabet. Apa maksudnya?

"Jadi, inti dari pertemuan ini, ujungnya akan menjadi perang, kan, Hiruzen?" kata Onoki.

Hiruzen menarik napas dalam-dalam. Suasana menjadi hening. Kemudian, ia duduk di kursinya dengan tangan tersilang.

"Perang takkan menyelesaikan persoalan," kata Hiruzen.

"Tapi, kau sudah lihat sendiri kerusakan itu, Hiruzen!" kata A dengan berapi-api. "Cepat atau lambat mereka akan memulai perang lebih dahulu. Mereka jelas-jelas menantang kita! Simbol-simbol itu! Kobaran api itu! Kau masih mau mengambil jalan aman?!"

"Kali ini saya setuju dengan A," kata Mr Wormwood. "Tuan Direktur, kita harus menyusun rencana secepatnya. Tak ada waktu lagi. Karena Joseph tidak akan behenti kecuali kita ladeni."

Hiruzen hanya terdiam. Wajah-wajah cemas dan takut tercermin dari semua orang, kecuali Kakashi dan Everett. Kemudian, ia kembali mendesah dan memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini selesai. Saya mohon Anda semua keluar dari ruangan ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih."

Semua saling berpandang-pandangan. A langsung menggebrak meja dengan emosi.

"Apa? Selesai?! Hiruzen, ini masalah serius!"

"Aku bilang pertemuan ini selesai, aku sudah memutuskan," kata Hiruzen, lebih tajam. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani protes lagi. Selagi para kepala sekolah dan kepala seksi meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan mengganjal, diikuti Mr Wormwood dan Everett, aku masih bertahan di tempat. Kakashi menggenggam bahuku.

"Robbie, ayo!"

"Tidak, tunggu," kataku, berpaling kepada sang direktur. Aku maju menghadapinya.

"Mengapa Anda mengusir kami?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mengusir, Mr Uzumaki. Aku bilang pertemuan hari ini selesai," ucap Hiruzen sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Tak kusangka ternyata kau yang menumpahkan kopiku dilantai bawahwaktu itu, ya?"

"Saya tahu Anda takut, Tuan Direktur," kataku. "Saya pun begitu. Perang atau tidak jadi perang tetap akan jadi takdir Organisasi. Anda harus tegar menghadapinya."

"Ketakutanku bukan hanya pada perang, Mr Uzumaki," kata Hiruzen. "Kalau kau jadi direktur Organisasi seperti diriku, kau akan merasakannya juga."

"Tolong selamatkan teman saya," pintaku. "Saya memohon."

"Mr Uzumaki, maaf karena aku tidak bisa langsung menjawabnya. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi dan beristirahat. Kalau kau tidak pergi, aku akan memanggil penjaga."

"Tidak, Anda tidak bisa," kataku. "Sekarang saya sudah kebal." Kuperlihatkan tanda pengenalku padanya dengan kesal. Hiruzen tampak terkejut.

"Kau...?"

"Ya, saya adalah agen Organisasi juga," kataku, bangga bisa mengelabuhi pria tua itu. "Anda pasti terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalah teror sementara saya direkrut oleh divisi London." Aku berbohong, tentu saja, dengan sangat lancar. Aku saja sampai nyaris mempercayai kata-kataku.

Hiruzen menatapku lekat-lekat, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mengira dia kena serangan gila mendadak atau apa.

"Usaha yang bagus, Mr Uzumaki. Tapi, aku sudah mengenal agen-agen palsu lain yang lebih lihai dari dirimu."

"Apa?" tanyaku _shock_. Dia kok bisa tahu?

"Tak usah berpura-pura, aku juga takkan memberitahumu dari mana aku bisa mengetahuinya," kata Hiruzen di sela-sela tawanya. "Salah satu alasannya adalah seorang agen asli tidak mungkin mengantongi pistol terang-terangan, melainkan menyimpannya di tempat yang lebih aman."

Mukaku langsung merona merah. "Jadi, begitu, ya?"

"Tapi kerjamu bagus, aku kagum padamu," kata Hiruzen. "Ternyata Rasen cocok sekali bersanding denganmu, ya? Aku tak salah pilih. Dan memang, itulah alasan kedua mengapa aku bisa tahu. Ah, Kakashi, opera ini berakhir di sini!"

"Jadi, Anda orangnya?!" aku berseru. "Anda yang mengirimkan paket itu?!"

"Langsung dari pabriknya," ujar Hiruzen sembari menggosok pipa rokoknya. "Kau bisa melihat nomor serinya yang masih baru. Kakashi juga sudah berperan dengan sangat baik."

Kakashi sudah berdiri di sampingku, dari matanya tampak bahwa ia sangat puas. Aku merasa kecewa sekaligus senang.

"Jadi, kalian bekerjasama, ya?"

"Aku bisa melihat Minato dalam dirimu, Anakku," kata Hiruzen. "Tapi matamu itu, sungguh, cerminan murni dari ibumu. Kau punya semangat mereka yang menyatu dalam dirimu. Semangat menegakkan kebenaran dan perdamaian."

Aku mendesah terharu. "Anda pasti dekat sekali dengan mereka."

Hiruzen mengacak rambutku. "Lebih dari itu, Anakku. Minato dan Kushina adalah agen-agen kesayanganku. Jika mereka diibaratkan sepasang tiram, kau adalah mutiara yang tumbuh di dalamnya."

"Tapi, saya kira Organisasi membenci mereka!"

"Organisasi, ya. Tapi aku, tidak," kata Hiruzen sembari meniupkan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Hanya rahasiaku dan Kakashi, karena kami jugalah yang membantu mereka kabur."

Aku memandang Kakashi dan Hiruzen dengan _shock_. Fakta baru kini mulai tersingkap.

"Organisasi tak boleh tahu fakta ini," kata Kakashi. "Kami sengaja membiarkannya tetap rahasia."

"Begitu aku tahu bahwa kau masih hidup, aku merasa sangat bahagia," kata Hiruzen. "Aku jugalah yang mengirimkan surat rekomendasi pada ayah angkatmu agar dia memasukkanmu ke Leaf High, agar aku bisa mengawasimu lebih baik. Tapi ternyata, Organisasi bermain kotor di bawah tangan Danzo—orang yang kau panggil Mr D. Ia mengartikan titahku sebagai pesan negatif. Ia pikir Organisasi masih mengincarmu karena dendam pada Minato, tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Peristiwa pembantaian di Irlandia itu telah membuka mataku. Kushina dan Minato pantas diselamatkan dari kelicikan oknum yang bekerjasama dengan Danzo. Namun oknum itu tak pernah ditangkap, karena dia lenyap begitu ketahuan. Dan kelicikan Danzo juga berdampak pada kematian Ronan dan istrinya. Memalukan sekali. Organisasi menjadi kacau. Aku harus hidup dengan bersandiwara atau tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi, mengapa Danzo begitu bernafsu memanfaatkan aku dan Callan? Apa pentingnya?"

"Aku tak tahu," kata Hiruzen. "Itu di luar akal sehatku."

Aku mengangguk paham. Sepertinya aku masih akan menemukan jawaban lain dalam kisah ini. "Saya sungguh berterima kasih Anda mau menjelaskannya, Tuan Direktur. Tapi, apakah Anda tidak khawatir seluruh dunia menonton kita?"

"Kamera-kamera itu sudah dimatikan dengan _timer_ otomatis. Begitu waktu pertemuan habis, mereka akan mati sendiri," jelas Hiruzen santai. Aku mengangguk-angguk paham lebih kuat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Robbie," kata Kakashi seraya membungkuk pada sang direktur. "Hari sudah larut. Kami butuh tenaga untuk menikmati Tokyo, sebelum kami kembali ke Inggris."

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot, Kakashi," ujar Hiruzen. "Kalian takkan semudah itu menikmati Tokyo."

"Anda akan memberi kami misi?" tanyaku.

Hiruzen meniup rokoknya lagi. "Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Jangan buang-buang tenaga. Masih ada hari esok sebelum detik-detik peperangan."

Aku dan Kakashi kemudian meninggalkan ruang sidang. Kami naik eskalator turun menuju lantai dasar. Saat turun dari eskalator, aku berpapasan lagi dengan Yui.

"Oh, ternyata kau lagi," kata Yui dengan ceria. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Ya, kami akan pulang," jawabku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Naruto," ujar Yui sambil melambai, lalu ia bergegas menuju eskalator yang naik. Kakashi mengerutkan dahi padaku.

" _Naruto_?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Anggap saja itu _alter ego_ -ku yang baru."

Kakashi terkekeh. "Nggak terlalu buruk. Nama itu cocok denganmu. Faktanya, aku baru saja mengetahuinya."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Dulu sekali, Tuan Direktur pernah bilang kalau ibumu juga suka makan _ramen_ , dan _topping_ favoritnya adalah _naruto_. Kebetulan yang aneh, bukan?"

Hatiku mencelos. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan kosong. Satu hal lagi yang penting dalam kehidupanku telah terkuak.

Yap! Itu benar! Aku dan nama ' _naruto_ 'yang konyol itu.

TO BE CONTINUED


	49. Chapter 48

**Note: Aiya, aiya, aiya! Aku kembali! Maaf atas menghilangnya diriku secara mendadak selama 3 minggu... Nah, berhubung waktuku yang semakin menipis, aku akan menerbitkan** **dua** **chapter. (Reader: Ya ampun,** _ **cuma**_ **dua** **? Yang benar saja, Bella-san! Sedikit sekali!)** **(Aku:** **Kurasa inilah akibat membaca buku setebal 900 halaman setiap harinya.** **-,-)**

 **Yosh, langsung saja, dalam** **dua** **chapter ini, timeline-nya melanjutkan timeline pada chapter ke-46 dari sudut pandang tokoh kesayangan kita, Sasuke. Semoga menjawab penasaran kalian dan selamat membaca!**

 **author**

 **PART FOURTY-EIGHT**

 **(CALLAN)**

Malam itu, seperti dikatakan Joseph, aktivitas kami dimulai. Aku menghabiskan sebagian waktuku pada jam istirahat di dalam kamar. Terkadang aku sendiri bingung, mengapa aku tidak merasa bosan? Namun baru setengah jam tertidur, aku bangun lagi. Aku masih belum menyentuh permen yang diberikan Joseph tadi pagi. Permen itu kubiarkan mengeras di dalam kantong jaket yang kugantung di dekat pintu kamar. Pilihan yang tepat karena kamar itu sama sekali tidak memiliki lemari, apalagi meja berlaci. Beda jauh dengan kamarku di rumah dulu.

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya, aku pergi sangat jauh dari rumah. Dari Inggris, lebih tepatnya. Setelah jam istirahat habis, aku keluar dari kamar untuk berjalan-jalan di aula. Meskipun aku tidak berani keluar gedung karena setiap kali aku ingin mengongkel pintu, seekor ular bergaris-garis merah-putih selalu mendesis kepadaku. Sepertinya dia tak mengizinkanku keluar kecuali aku bilang dulu kepada tuannya.

Kalau aku melewati kamar Kidomaru, dia begitu sibuk mengobrol dengan laba-laba kesayangannya tentang burung kecil yang manis sehingga tidak mempedulikanku. Sedangkan kalau melewati kamar Tayuya, dia akan menyetel musik keras-keras sehingga aku pun tak bisa mengetuk. Dan memang aku tak ingin. Apalagi Sakon atau Jirobo. Sakon hanya akan bertanya, "Mencari sesuatu untuk diselidiki, Sasuke?"

Aku pun menggeleng dan pergi. Begitulah kehidupan di sarang ular itu. Hyde belum juga kembali sampai habis petang. Dan semakin sering aku mondar-mandir menjelajahi setiap sudut gedung, semakin hafal aku dengan letak pintunya, jenis ular apa saja yang sering muncul, dan lukisan apa saja yang tertempel di dinding yang terkelupas. Padahal, baru menjelang sehari aku tinggal di sana. Sementara Joseph sibuk sekali di labnya seharian penuh. Baru pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit ia melongok keluar dari lab dan memanggilku:

"Sasuke, bisakah kau bantu aku? Aku mengalami kesulitan memindahkan tabung hidrogen."

Satu hal lagi, aku juga menyadari bahwa aku bukan lagi Callan McFadden. Aku mulai merasakan panggilan itu menjauh dariku. Terutama, Joseph suka memanggilku dengan panggilan baruku.

Aku menggeser tabung hidrogen yang berat itu ke pojok agar tidak menghalangi kabel, saat tiba-tiba kulihat salah satu kabel terkelupas. Aku memberitahu Joseph mengenai hal itu.

"Ah, ya," katanya. "Aku sudah merencanakan untuk mengganti kabel itu. Apakah sebaiknya kuhubungi Hyde saja agar dia mencari yang baru?"

"Aku bisa membetulkannya," kataku. "Kau tinggal memberikanku perlengkapan yang memadai."

"Tentu saja, aku memilikinya!" seru Joseph. "Di gudang, Nak! Di gudang!"

Tak sampai satu jam, aku berhasil memperbaiki kabel itu. Dulu, aku pernah menjadi teknisi darurat saat terjadi konsleting di rumah. Listrik rumah terancam gara-gara kabel yang sudah tua, mirip dengan kasus kabel di laboratorium. Aku mempelajari trik-trik perbaikan itu dari Dad, pada usia sembilan tahun. Dad suka mengotak-atik segala hal—salah satu hobi anehnya yang aku masih ingat. Kalau sudah begitu, Colin akan minta diajari. Aku pun tak mau kalah. Sejak saat itu, aku menganggap bahwa hal yang dilakukan Dad adalah sesuatu yang keren. Malah bukan hanya kabel—saklar lampu dan _vacuum cleaner_ pun bisa kuperbaiki. Hanya saja, sepeninggal Dad, bakatku itu terkubur dalam-dalam. Aku hanya mendemonstrasikannya kalau merasa perlu.

"Sasuke, kau bisa jadi asisten yang hebat, menggantikan Hyde," kata Joseph memuji.

"Aku hanya akan mengurusi hal-hal semacam ini, bukan?" kataku.

"Yah, sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadikanmu seseorang yang lebih penting," kata Joseph sembari meremas-remas tangannya. "Oh, lihat! Hasil penelitianku sudah keluar!"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah wadah kaca yang tadinya dia simpan di dalam lemari pemanas, lalu memperlihatkannya padaku. Wadah kaca itu berisi cairan menjijikkan berwarna kuning dengan bercak-bercak hitam yang mirip jeli berjamur.

"Ini adalah formula yang aku kembangkan demi menghidupkan Zetsu," kata Joseph sambil menyeringai. "Kalau masing-masing dari mereka disuntik cairan ini, kemampuan otot mereka akan meningkat. Cairan ini pun sekaligus menstimulasi kerja otak. Dengan demikian, pasukan yang kuinginkan akan sempurna!"

Aku mengamati cairan kuning itu dengan seksama , tampak menggelegak seperti lava panas dan meletup-letup.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau cairan ini tidak disuntikkan kepada Zetsu?" tanyaku. "Maksudnya, disuntikkan pada manusia normal?"

"Oh, aku belum memikirkan soal itu," kata Joseph, agak bimbang. "Untuk sementara ini, aku ingin memfokuskan tentara-tentaraku dulu. Tapi, sebelum kau keluar lab, aku ingin memperlihatkanmu satu hal lagi, Sasuke."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak hanya mengembangkan eksperimen di bidang biologi, namun aku juga menciptakan sebuah formula persenjataan," kata Joseph. "Mari, aku perkenalkan kau kepada proyek rahasiaku!"

Ia mengantarku ke hadapan sebuah benda yang ditutup kain kotor berwarna putih. Begitu kain disingkap, benda yang dimaksud 'proyek' itu menampakkan wujudnya. Bentuknya seperti meriam kuno dengan lubang untuk masuk peluru. Tak ada yang istimewa.

"Jangan hanya melihat luarnya," Joseph membaca pikiranku. "Meriam ini adalah senjata yang mutakhir kalau digabungkan dengan kehebatan formulaku. Ya, semuanya ada pada bola-bola kristal ini." Joseph mengangkat sebuah bola peluru sebesar bola sepak yang tampak ringan. Bola itu transparan, memang mirip dengan bola kristal, tapi isinya bulir-bulir mirip kapsul berwarna merah.

"Kapsul-kapsul ini berisi formula yang mudah meledak jika dipanaskan dengan suhu seratus derajat selsius," Joseph menjelaskan. "Untuk meriam ini, aku memanaskannya dengan membakar sumbu yang terhubung dengan pusat reaktor di dalam meriam. Kemudian, bola-bola itu akan memanas saat dilontarkan dari mulut meriam. Booom! Kau tahu akan jadi apa seluruh Paris jika kuledakkan sekarang?"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku membantumu membuat yang lainnya?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Aku yakin nilaimu dalam Kimia cukup bagus," kata Joseph seraya menyeringai. "Tapi, kau tidak memerlukan pekerjaan yang banyak, hanya membantuku membereskan meriam-meriam yang masih dalam tahap perakitan. Nanti, kau akan kupasangkan dengan Aoda. Dia ular yang cerdas, kau tahu?"

"Apakah dia akan membantuku merakit senjata ini?"

"Oh, bukan, dasar kau konyol!" tawa Joseph. "Kau akan membutuhkannya kalau meriam itu sudah jadi semua. Mengerti?"

Saat itu, Manda si ular mendesis menghampiri kami. Ia melingkarkan tubuhnya di kaki Joseph dan saat pria itu menunduk untuk menyambut ular kesayangannya, rambut hitam panjangnya menyapu lantai. Joseph lalu berpaling lagi padaku.

"Manda bilang, Hyde sudah kembali. Dan dia membawa... hmmm... sekotak roti panggang yang lezat untuk kita! Ah, kau pasti lapar, kan, Sasuke? Mari, Manda, aku akan memberimu jatah makan malam, karena kau takkan doyan roti panggang."

Joseph lalu mengambil suntikan besar di atas meja kerjanya dan menggunakannya untuk menyedot cairan di dalam toples—apa lagi kalau bukan makanan ularnya. Ia lalu menyuntikkan jarumnya ke permukaan kulit Manda. Ular itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu menuruni tubuh Joseph dengan bahagia.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Nak?" kata Joseph padaku. "Segera temui Hyde. Dia pasti bingung, mengapa satu orang pun di rumah tidak ada yang menyambutnya? Tunjukkan sedikit keramahanmu!"

Aku lalu membuka pintu laboratorium. Namun baru beberapa langkah menyusuri lorong, aku menemukan Hyde, sedang celingukan sembari menenteng tas berisi roti gebuk panggang yang masih berasap.

"Oi, Sasuke," katanya. "Kau tahu nggak ke mana semua orang di sini?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ah, aku mengerti," keluh Hyde. "Beginilah risikonya bekerjasama dengan orang-orang baru. Susahnya berkomunikasi dan keterbukaan yang minim. Kau mau bantu aku di dapur? Kita akan masak sup untuk malam ini. Roti ini enak dimakan dengan sup, lho."

Kupikir Hyde sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ketika dia hendak pergi, seseorang menguntitnya. Jadi, iseng-iseng aku bertanya, "Apa kau bertemu dengan orang lain di luar?"

"Heh?" Hyde tampak kaget saat aku membantunya membongkar belanjaan dan menaruhnya di atas meja dapur yang kotor. " _Siapa_?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin pengemis."

"Bisa jadi," ujar Hyde tak peduli. "Ada beberapa tunawisma yang kutemui di jalan, tapi mereka tidak mengganggu, kok. Aku rasa kau tak perlu khawatir berjalan-jalan di Paris sendirian. Hmmm, wortel! Aku suka sekali wortel! Pernah makan sup krim dengan wortel? Rasanya pasti lezat! Oh, iya, kau sudah makan permennya, bukan? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Permen?"

"Ya, yang diberikan Tuan."

"Aku tak tahu," jawabku. "Itu makanan biasa, kan?"

Hyde memutar bola matanya. "Hm, ya. Bisa ambilkan aku sebaskom air? Sekalian saja panaskan di atas kompor. Aku akan membereskan sayuran kita."

Selagi membuka kran untuk mengisi baskom, aku berpikir keras. Mengapa Hyde sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu? Padahal, orang yang disebut pengemis itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya—mustahil dia tidak tahu kalau sedang diikuti.

Sup yang dimasak Hyde mengeluarkan bau bawang yang kuat. Aku sendiri tidak begitu suka bawang. Dan kupikir rekan-rekan yang lain pun bakal berkomentar sama denganku.

Ternyata benar. Mereka _jelas_ berkomentar sama denganku.

"Sup krim?!" Kidomaru nyaris menjatuhkan kandang laba-laba kesayangannya ke lantai saat tiba di pintu dapur. "Kau tidak bercanda, kan?!"

"Apakah kau baru saja mencemplungkan kaos kaki bulukan ke dalamnya, _Monsieur_?" ujar Sakon dengan suara tercekik. "Dan benda mengerikan apa itu di atas meja?!"

"Itu roti gebuk yang sudah kumodifikasi," ujar Hyde bangga. Telunjuknya mengarah pada gundukan yang tadinya roti gebuk biasa, tapi telah dicampur dengan saus _pistachio_ , bawang, mentega,dan daun peterseli. Baunya menyaingi aroma sup yang sudah menyengat itu.

"Ugh, kau masak sup atau kuah ketiak naga, sih?" celetuk Tayuya sambil menjauhkan mangkuknya. Sup kental itu menggelegak di dalam mengkuk seperti aliran lava. "Cih... _dan wortel_! Demi apa, kau tidak akan lulus Hell's Kitchen, Mr Hyde!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Tayuya," kata Joseph, diikuti desisan muak Manda, yang bahkan tidak mau mendekati mangkuk sup yang isinya setengah tandas disantap tuannya tersebut. Joseph menjilati bibirnya sambil bergumam-gumam. "Aha... sempurna sekali rasanya, Hyde! Aku bisa mencium ada bau ambisi di dalamnya!" Dan dia bersendawa. Aku dan yang lain menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak muntah, tak terkecuali Jirobo, yang bahkan tidak menyentuh apapun di meja sama sekali.

"Oh, lain kali kita buat markas di Greenland saja," ujar Tayuya, kedua pipinya sudah pucat pasi. "Lemak ikan paus kutub tidak lebih buruk, kok. Aku yakin seratus persen masih bisa dimakan ketimbang sup eksperimental ini."

"Terima kasih atas apresiasinya, Tuanku," kata Hyde pada Joseph, sambil tersenyum agak menghina kepada Tayuya. "Sup ini sebetulnya berdasarkan resep turun temurun keluarga saya di panti asuhan. Yah, karena kami tidak punya banyak bahan makanan, kami terpaksa mencampurkan semua yang ada untuk membuat makan malam."

"Ufff, aku yakin ibu pantimu pasti bangga," geram Kidomaru.

Aku hanya mengunyah sepotong roti gebuk yang masih normal dalam diam. Perutku sebetulnya sudah merintih minta diisi, tapi keadaannya sama sekali tidak mendukung. Melihat Joseph meminta porsi baru sup kepada Hyde membuat laparku semakin berkecamuk. Tapi, aku tetap berusaha membuat diriku tidak kelihatan menderita di hadapan semua orang. Sampai kemudian, Hyde angkat bicara.

"Oiya, Sasuke tampaknya punya sebuah laporan penting, Yang Mulia Joseph. Dia bilang, ada seorang pengemis yang mengetahui tempat persembunyian kita."

"Benarkah?" Joseph mengangkat sebelah alis dengan tertarik.

"Ya," jawabku, lupa sepenuhnya pada gemuruh di dalam perutku. "Tapi dia tampak tidak berbahaya, juga tidak bersenjata."

"Tidak bersenjata tetap menjadi urusan kita," kata Jirobo. "Apakah dia mata-mata Organisasi? Bisa jadi."

"Aku tak berani mengatakan ya atas pernyataanmu," kata Kidomaru melengos. "Namun seperti yang sudah kita tahu, Organisasi memiliki divisi-divisi di tiap negara yang markasnya tersembunyi. Mustahil tak satupun dari mereka berhasil menemukan kita."

"Jangan khawatir, Teman-temanku," kata Joseph tenang. "Kalian tidak perlu takut. Keberadaan kita terlindungi oleh jaringan rahasia yang telah aku dan Hyde buat selama bertahun-tahun. Dan yang terpenting, kita punya aliansi sendiri yang bergerak di bawah tanah."

"Ular-ularmu?" cibir Tayuya.

"Atau pasukan Zetsu lainnya?" tanya Sakon.

"Tidak, tidak, mereka adalah manusia biasa," ujar Joseph sambil tertawa serak. "Mereka adalah pengikut-pengikutku yang mengerti apa arti perdamaian. Yah, bisa dibilang aku telah melatih mereka sebelum perang dimulai. Mereka selalu mengawasi keadaan, Teman-temanku. Dan berkat bentuan merekalah aku dan Hyde berhasil membangun jaringan komunikasi yang disambungkan ke sebuah _hub_ spesial. _Hub_ itu terletak di tempat paling rahasia di bumi, di bawah pulau tempat Organisasi pertama didirikan."

"Jepang," kataku.

"Pintar, Sasuke," kata Joseph. "Atau mungkin kalian penasaran, seperti apa _hub_ spesial yang aku maksud? Aku ingin kalian bayangkan sebuah rumah. Ya, sebuah rumah yang besar dengan banyak ruangan. Di dalam ruangan-ruangan itulah disimpan kabel-kabel mikro yang tak mungkin terdeteksi oleh alat tercanggih di bumi. Bahkan, sensor Organisasi pun tak mampu mengenalinya. Namun begitu mereka mendeteksi salah satu kabel, mereka takkan mampu memutuskannya dari _hub_. Mengapa? Karena energi yang tersimpan di dalam _hub_ selalu berputar sesuai jalurnya. Apabila salah satu kabel mikro diputus, energi akan kacau, kemudian meledakkan seluruh Jepang! Namun sebelum itu terjadi, seluruh komunikasi di Jepang akan lenyap. Tak ada siaran televisi, radio, dan sistem penerbangan pun akan rusak. Percayalah, Organisasi takkan berani macam-macam dengan kita!"

"Tapi," potongku, "apa _sebetulnya_ peran kami di sini? Kalau kau sudah punya aliansi manusia yang menjalankan _hub_ , mereka bisa sekaligus mengatur pasukan Zetsu."

"Aku baru akan membiarkan Hyde menjelaskannya pada kalian," kata Joseph, masih dengan suara setenang air danau. "Nah, karena kalian sepertinya sudah tidak bernafsu makan, aku persilakan Hyde memulai."

"Kau dengar? Akhirnya dia peka soal makanan?" kata Kidomaru setengah berbisik kepadaku.

"Baik, Tuan, saya akan mulai," kata Hyde. Ia lalu memundurkan kursinya sedikit. Dari bawah meja, ia menarik keluar segulung perkamen yang sudah usang. Perkamen itu dibentangkannya di atas meja sehingga kami bisa melihatnya tanpa harus menggeser kursi. Perkamen itu rupanya peta dunia yang sudah ditandai dan dicoreti oleh spidol aneka warna, sehingga kelihatannya seperti lukisan abstrak. Pada sebuah noktah besar berwarna merah, Hyde menunjuk.

"Ini adalah tempat kita sekarang, di Paris," katanya. "Dan ini," dia menunjuk noktah besar berwarna biru, "adalah sasaran kita—kantor pusat milik Organisasi, di Pulau Honshu. Kalian bisa lihat garis kuning ini? Ya, garis kuning ini adalah penghubung antara dataran Prancis dengan Pulau Honshu, gambaran kasar dari jaringan komunikasi yang kompleks. Kalian bisa lihat garis-garis kuning lainnya juga terhubung melewati batas-batas negara, benua, dan samudra, sebelum akhirnya dipertemukan satu sama lain oleh _hub_. Garis-garis jingga yang bertabrakan dengan garis-garis kuning memang lebih banyak, dan patut sekali kita perhatikan. Sebab garis-garis jingga adalah gambaran kasar jaringan Organisasi, yang kini mencakup negara-negara aliansinya; Inggris, Jepang, Prancis, Jerman, Swedia, Amerika Serikat, Kanada, Korea Selatan, India, dan Mesir. Kita baru menguasai separuh negara aliansi. Kanada, Swedia, Mesir, AS, dan Jerman susah sekali ditembus karena pasukan Organisasi di negara-negara itu bertugas di perbatasan. Itulah sebabnya, untuk menaklukkan Organisasi, kita perlu memulai dari negara-negara yang pengamanannya secara terpusat. Inggris sudah takluk, begitu pula India dan Prancis, diikuti Korea Selatan dan akhirnya Jepang, pusat kekuatan mereka! Begitu Jepang hancur, seluruh aliansi akan kehilangan kapal induk. Sebab masing-masing divisi di tiap negara bertanggung jawab kepada direktur utama di Kantor Pusat. Itulah yang diincar oleh Tuanku. Sekarang, hubungannya dengan keberadaan kalian berlima di sini, kalian bisa lihat, tiap garis jingga itu pasti di ujungnya ada sebuah noktah putih, kan? Bisa kalian tafsirkan apa noktah putih itu?"

"Kantor divisi?" kata Kidomaru.

"Tidak, itu kantor kepala negara!" tukas Tayuya.

"Tak mungkin," kataku. "Kepala negara berada di ibukota. Titik-titik itu sepertinya lebih merujuk pada kota-kota penting selain ibukota. Lihat, India memiliki Mumbai dan Kalkuta. Sedangkan Korea memiliki Incheon dan Busan."

"Sasuke nyaris benar," ujar Hyde. "Namun yang paling tepat, dia tiap kota penting itu terdapat lokasi yang menjadi sasaran utama dalam misi kita. Tugas kalian berlima adalah menyelesaikan misi itu."

"Tepat sekali," Joseph menimpali. "Dan misi kalian adalah membawa senjata-senjata rahasiaku ke kota-kota tersebut."

Hatiku mencelos.

"Senjata apa?" tanya Sakon heran.

"Mungkin di sini hanya Sasuke yang sudah tahu, ya?" kata Joseph lagi. "Aku menyuruhnya menyempurnakan senjata rahasia yang kusembunyikan di laboratorium sejak sekian lama. Begitu selesai, senjata itu akan menjadi benda paling ditakuti di muka bumi. Namun setelah kalian menerima komando dariku, kalian baru boleh menggunakannya."

"Kau ingin kami memasangnya di tiap-tiap kota?" tanya Jirobo. "Itu tugas yang sangat rumit!"

"Ya, benar sekali!" kata Joseph bergairah. "Karena itulah, Teman-temanku, aku mempercayakan seluruh hidup kita kepada kalian berlima. Kita akan membangun tim yang kokoh untuk menyingkirkan tangan kotor Organisasi, lalu menghapuskan dominasinya dari planet ini. Barulah setelah itu terjadi, dunia yang baru akan bangkit."

Sekujur tubuhku merinding mendengar kalimat-kalimat ambisius yang diucapkan Joseph. Kedua tanganku gemetar dan aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak dari kursi.

"Nah, begitulah," kata Hyde. "Kalian berlima tinggal menunggu perintah dariku saja, karena akulah yang diminta berperan sebagai kapten kalian. Kita berangkat minggu depan."

"Berangkat? Kami _semua_?" tukas Sakon. "Ke mana?"

"Kalian takkan berangkat dalam satu tim," ujar Hyde. "Aku sudah membagi-bagi lokasinya untuk kalian. Masing-masing dari kalian akan menjadi komandan pasukan yang sudah disiapkan bagi kalian sendiri, menuju ke lima negara yang menjadi target operasi kita. Nah, sebelum berangkat, kalian akan menerima pembekalan. Dan pembekalan pertama dijadwalkan besok."

"Minggu depan katamu?!" Tayuya mendelik. "Tapi... tapi... sekarang kan hari Kamis! Pembekalan hanya tiga hari! Apa kau pikir itu efektif?"

"Tergantung," kata Hyde santai. "Apakah kau ingin mengikutinya atau tidak, terserah dirimu. Sekarang sudah larut malam. Silakan kalian beristirahat."

Setelah itu, kami membereskan meja dan bersiap ke kamar masing-masing. Aku berjalan dengan uring-uringan, sampai ular Joseph, si Manda, menyetop langkahku.

"Khusus untukmu, Sasuke," katanya. "Besok kau punya tugas selain pembekalan. Pukul lima pagi, kau harus sudah berada di laboratorium. Berikan semua yang kau miliki untuk proyek yang menakjubkan ini. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Kau pasti belum memakan permennya, kan?"

Aku terkejut. Joseph kok bisa tahu?

"Kalau kau sudah makan permennya, kau tidak perlu makan roti gebuk itu," kata Joseph. "Permen itu berisi ramuan khusus yang kubuat untuk memperlambat metabolisme dan menunda lapar. Kau akan membutuhkannya untuk operasi kita. Ingat, besok pagi-pagi, kau harus mulai bekerja."

Setelah itu, diiringi lata gemulai Manda, Joseph melangkah pergi. Aku merogoh permen di dalam sakuku. Permen itu bentuknya sudah tidak karuan. Kuangkat bungkusan permen itu ke depan mataku, lalu kusobek perlahan-lahan. Permen itu membakar tenggorokanku yang kering, tapi efeknya begitu cepat. Aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku tidak lemas lagi dan rasa laparku berangsur-angsur hilang. Kemudian, aku mengantongi lagi bungkus permen yang sudah kosong. Menuju ke kamar. Aku tidur pulas tak lama kemudian.

Esok paginya, aku terbangun oleh suara desis lambat di sebelah telinga kiriku. Kutatap sepasang mata kekuningan milik seekor ular lembayung yang kepalanya mirip cacing.

"Aoda!" aku berseru. Ular itu mendesis seraya turun dari gagang _spring bed_ yang sudah lapuk. Ia lalu menggunakan ekornya yang kecil untuk mengongkek gagang pintu. Cepat-cepat kulirik jam dinding. Pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit! Pantas saja! Aku harus menunaikan kewajibanku.

Saat tiba di laboratorium, ruangan itu kosong. Ke mana Joseph? Apakah ia belum bangun? Aku mengikuti Aoda menuju lemari besi di sebelah tabung eksperimen. Aoda menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah tombol, merayuku supaya menekan tombol tersebut. Saat kutekan, sebuah suara serak terdengar dari lemari besi.

" _Kau pengguna yang sah atau bukan_?"

"Ya," sahutku.

" _Buktikan_."

Aoda menunjuk-nunjuk deretan angka yang melingkari gagang lemari besi, ditulis secara terbalik. Otakku yang baru bangun langsung paham maksudnya.

"1... 1... 1... 2... 5... 3..." aku berkata pada suara itu.

" _Kau pengguna yang sah. Silakan buka_."

Ternyata, lemari besi itu membuka sendiri. Aku melihat senjata yang dirakit Joseph tersembunyi di balik terpal, teronggok begitu saja di dalam lemari besi. Semuanya ada lima buah. Aku menggeser senjata-senjata itu keluar, kemudian membuka terpal yang membungkusnya. Aoda melingkarkan dirinya ke lengan kananku, lalu menggunakan ekornya untuk menunjuk-nunjuk kotak perkakas di atas meja. Aku mengangguk padanya. Waktunya untuk bekerja.

Ada kabel-kabel yang belum terpasang rapi pada kelima meriam itu. Aku juga memperbaiki reaktornya. Tanganku bergerak seperti kerasukan. Aku biarkan bakat otak-atikku mengalir sepenuhnya, tanpa masalah. Aoda sering kuajak bicara, kusuruh dia mengambilkan obeng atau kawat dari kotak perkakas. Ular yang cerdas itu menuruti setiap perintahku dengan baik. Tiga jam kemudian, seluruh meriam sudah siap, sekaligus dengan bola-bola kristalnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu laboratorium terbuka. Joseph melangkah masuk. Aku bangkit untuk memperlihatkan padanya hasil pekerjaanku. Ia tampak tercengang, tapi juga puas.

" _Excellent_!" dia bertepuk tangan. "Tak sia-sia aku memilihmu, Sasuke. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak mengubah kapsulnya?"

"Bukankah memang berwarna merah?" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya, kapsul-kapsul ledakan itu berwarna biru tua," kata Joseph. "Warna merah berarti belum sempurna."

"Lalu, bahan apa lagi yang digunakan untuk membuat kapsul?" tanyaku. "Bahan lainnya tak tersedia."

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu," kata Joseph. "Bahan lain yang digunakan adalah Cygniasium, unsur logam langka. Logam itu kebetulan habis kupakai untuk membuat proyek Zetsu."

"Lalu, mengapa kau pikir aku bisa memperbaikinya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hm, itu di luar kemampuanku," sahut Joseph. "Sudahlah, kurasa kapsul merah pun sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Tapi lain kali, kau harus membuat kapsul biru untukku. Kau lapar?"

Aku menggeleng. Joseph mengeluarkan sebutir permen dari sakunya. Permen yang sama dengan yang kumakan tadi malam.

"Kau sungguh anak yang luar biasa," katanya. "Sayang sekali kalau bakatmu tersia-siakan. Ayahmu pasti akan bangga melihat putranya tumbuh seperti ini. Organisasi pantas menerima balasan yang setimpal karena telah menyebabkan dia terbunuh, meski dia juga pantas mati dengan cara yang lebih layak."

Manda mendesis di atas bahu Joseph.

"Setelah membereskan lab, segeralah ke aula," kata Joseph. "Pembekalan akan segera dimulai."

Aku menatap ke bawah. Aoda balas menatapku dengan anggukan singkat yang khidmat. Kupikirkan kata-kata terakhir Joseph.

' _... dia pantas mati dengan cara yang lebih layak_.'

Dia bilang dia dekat dengan kedua orangtuaku, terutama ibuku. Tapi, mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu? Apakah maksudnya ayahku tidak pantas mati dengan cara mengenaskan?

Saat melewati koridor yang menuju aula, aku melewati jendela panjang yang terhubung langsung ke jalan raya. Iseng-iseng aku melirik ke luar jendela. Mataku terpaku menatap pengemis yang sama dengan kemarin—berdiri sendirian dengan pandangan ke arah jendela—persis ke arahku. Cepat-cepat kupalingkan wajah. Di aula, sudah hadir Hyde di hadapan Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, dan Sakon. Keempatnya tampak enggan mendengar Hyde bicara. Aku yakin Hyde sedang membicarakan strategi operasi.

"Jadi, aku tidak ingin kalian membuat kekacauan sedikit pun. Dalam operasi kita, yang dibutuhkan adalah kelihaian dan kemampuan meloloskan diri. Tayuya, kau sudah memilikinya dalam darahmu. Tapi, aku meragukan kalian tidak bisa melakukannya dengan tepat. Karena itulah aku merancang alat ini untuk kalian."

Hyde menarik keluar dari sakunya sebuah benda kecil yang terbuat dari plastik, mirip _earphone_ tanpa kabel. Ia membagi-bagikan _earphone_ itu kepada kami.

"Pasang di telinga kalian," katanya. Begitu kupasang, _earphone_ itu mendesing keras sekali sehingga kupikir otakku ikut berdesing karenanya.

"Tahan! Itu hanya efek sementara! Penyesuaiannya akan lebih nyaman," kata Hyde, mengatasi erangan protes dari keempat anak buah yang lain. "Benda itu kunamakan _ear-receptor_. Mudah berkamuflase dengan penyamaran dan tidak mudah copot. Didesain khusus mengikuti alur telinga manusia pada umumnya. Gunakan _ear-receptor_ untuk mendengarkan komando dariku."

"Baiklah, intinya alat ini untuk berkomunikasi, bukan?" keluh Kidomaru.

"Lebih dari itu," ujar Hyde. Namun tiba-tiba, kusadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan bibir saat berata demikian. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Aku heran dari mana asal suara tersebut. Tayuya langsung memekik, "Ini gila! Kau bicara dengan pikiran?!"

"Sinyal telepatik ditransmisikan ke dalam sensor-sensor kecil di dalam _ear-receptor_ dan benda ini menjadi jembatan sinyal tersebut agar sinyal dapat diubah ke dalam gelombang audiosonik," jelas Hyde. "Kita bisa berbicara tanpa berisik sekarang. Dengan demikian, musuh takkan mampu melacak strategi kita. _Ear-receptor_ yang sama diimplan ke masing-masing telinga Zetsu. Itulah teknologi mutakhir, Kawan!"

"Luar biasa!" Kidomaru berseru menggunakan telepati. "Seperti dalam film, eh?"

"Tapi, yang terpenting selain _ear-receptor_ ," lanjut Hyde, "adalah kalian mesti memiliki senjata sendiri."

"Oh, aku suka ini!" seru Tayuya.

Hyde menggeser maju sebuah koper hitam besar. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang tongkat, lalu memain-mainkannya di udara seperti pemimpin _marching band_.

"Maka dari itu," katanya. "Aku ingin melatih kalian lebih jauh untuk mengetahui seberapa pantas kalian memiliki senjata sendiri, dan senjata apa yang cocok untuk kalian."

"Ah, kita mesti melakukannya di sini?" tanya Kidomaru. "Yang benar saja! Aula ini terlalu sempit! Dan kita belum sarapan sama sekali!"

"Dalam keadaan apapun, kita harus bisa menyesuaikan diri, bahkan dalam ruang sempit sekalipun," kata Hyde seraya bersandar pada tongkatnya. "Ayo, siapa yang berani menyerangku lebih dahulu? Kuberi dia kesempatan menggunakan tongkat ini, lalu aku akan menggunakan tongkat yang lain." Hyde menarik keluar tongkat kedua, panjangnya sama dengan yang pertama.

"Biar aku mencobanya," kata Jirobo segera.

"Tidak, aku yang akan duluan!" tukas Tayuya. "Hukumnya cewek lebih dahulu, kan?"

"Ya, dan lebih dahulu terkena pukulan," ejek Kidomaru. Tayuya sudah siap melepaskan umpatan terbaiknya sebelum...

"Tahan dulu!"

Akulah yang bicara. "Aku yang akan maju," kataku lagi, dan perdebatan pun berhenti secara mendadak. Semuanya menatapku dengan heran.

"Sukarelawan termuda kita," kata Hyde sembari melemparkan tongkat padaku. "Ayo, Sasuke. Tunjukkan keberanianmu."

Aku memasang kuda-kuda. Kuacungkan tongkat ke arah Hyde, siap menyerang. Kemudian, diiringi bunyi ' _bletak_ ' keras, tongkat kayu saling beradu. Aku memelintir tubuhku ke kanan, menghindari serangan Hyde. Namun baru saja aku bersiap menyerang balik, tongkat Hyde menghantam pinggangku. Aku roboh ke depan.

"Sasuke!" pekik yang lain. Kulihat Hyde kembali menyerang. Aku berkelit tepat waktu sehingga tongkat Hyde menghantam lantai. Aku kehabisan akal, tidak tahu kapan serangannya berhenti. Tapi kemudian, aku sadar bahwa selama menyerang, kaki Hyde tidak pernah menjauh dari karpet. Aku memanfaatkan serangan terakhirnya untuk menyusup ke bawah dan menarik karpet. Dengan tiba-tiba, kusentakkan karpet sehingga Hyde terpelanting jatuh, lalu sebelum tongkatnya ikut jatuh, kurebut sesegera mungkin. Kukunci leher Hyde dengan dua tongkat selagi ia terkapar di lantai.

"Ahaha, baiklah, aku menyerah!" tawa Hyde sembari bangkit. "Gerakanmu sudah cukup cepat, tapi biar kutebak... kau masih membawa unsur karate bersamamu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil terengah-engah. "Kecermatan yang bagus."

"Tidak, justru kau yang cermat," ujar Hyde. "Kau bisa melihat peluang. Itu yang kusuka darimu. Dari bagusnya keseimbanganmu, kau cocok memiliki senapan atau... pedang!"

"Ayolah, pakai tangan kosong pun musuh akan takut padanya!" Sakon menimpali. "Aku dulu pernah ujian sabuk hitam karate, tahu? Kelihatan sekali dia akan menjadi penjahat kelas kakap."

Aku menyerahkan satu tongkat kepada Hyde, dan satunya lagi kuacungkan pada Jirobo, Tayuya, Sakon, dan Kidomaru.

"Cukup dariku. Ada yang ingin mencoba juga?"

Begitulah. Kami berlatih sampai siang, bahkan nyaris seharian penuh. Hyde mengajarkan pada kami teknik-teknik meloloskan diri menggunakan otak yang sangat menarik. Dia juga mengajarkan cara melumpuhkan para penguntit. Aku menyimak dengan baik semua itu. Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Setelah makan malam, Hyde memberitahu kami bahwa esok pagi, senjata yang cocok bagi kami akan tiba.

Dan dia benar. Keesokan paginya, pukul sembilan lebih lima belas, bel depan berbunyi. Dua ekor ular menyambut si pengantar paket. Kami berkumpul di aula untuk menerima senjata-senjata pesanan Hyde tersebut. Kidomaru menerima dua buah pistol pendek. Di atas pistol itu ada penembak khusus yang bisa mengeluarkan cairan lengket seperti sutera laba-laba. Sangat kuat dan lentur untuk digunakan sebagai penjerat. Ada juga sepasang gelang yang dapat mengeluarkan gelombang suara yang hanya bisa didengar laba-laba. Gelang itu dikenakan Kidomaru dengan bangga. Jirobo juga menerima senjata penembak, hanya saja senjata itu dua kali ukuran lengannya yang berotot. Tembakannya berupa laser yang bisa menembus tubuh seratus jiwa dengan jarak tembak dua ratus meter. Senjata itu bertenaga surya dan akan teraktivasi terus sepanjang hari. Cocok untuk orang yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisiknya. Tayuya mendapatkan sebatang rekorder—sejenis seruling—yang memiliki kemampuan memainkan nada-nada beroktaf tinggi, yang dapat meruntuhkan bangunan sekalipun, tergantung dari penggunaannya. Ia tak perlu senjata tambahan kecuali kemampuan akrobatiknya. Sedangkan Sakon mendapatkan senapan kembar. Meski senjatanya keren, ia masih menyukai teknik lamanya dalam mendistorsi pikiran musuh menggunakan hipnotis dalam jarak dekat. Tinggal aku yang belum mendapatkan senjata. Namun saat kutilik isi paket itu, tak kutemukan senjata lainnya, kecuali yang sudah dimiliki empat sekawan itu. Aku merasa kecewa.

"Sepertinya paketmu sedikit terlambat," kata Hyde menenangkan. "Tak apalah. Kau bisa meminjam salah satu senapan Sakon kalau mau."

"Jadi, kita baru akan menggunakan senjata-senjata ini minggu depan?" celetuk Kidomaru seraya mengelus-elus pistol jaringnya.

"Secara resmi, ya," kata Hyde. "Tapi, sebagai tim, kalian harus melakukan praktek dahulu sore ini sebelum bergerak menuju tantangan."

"Praktek? Di luar?" Tayuya tampak bersemangat.

"Yap!" ujar Hyde. "Karena sekarang Paris milik kita, kita akan menjadikan salah satu lokasi di Paris sebagai tempat latihan kita. Kalian bisa membaca pikiranku, kan?"

Kuaktifkan _ear-receptor_ dan suara Hyde mengalir ke dalam kepalaku.

"Target kita adalah... _Museum Louvre_!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	50. Chapter 49

**PART FOURTY-NINE**

 **(kelanjutan part 48...)**

Museum Louvre adalah museum paling penuh benda bersejarah di Paris, namun yang paling terkenal dari museum itu adalah bentuknya yang unik. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama memikirkan seperti apa bentuk museum itu. Bayangkan saja sebuah kastil pada masa Renaisans, ornamen gading, dan _gargoyle_ penjaga pintu, lalu kau akan menemukan bangunan berbentuk benteng yang membentuk persegi panjang, mengelilingi piramida yang konon terdiri dari 673 buah kaca tembus pandang. Piramida itu berdiri dikitari kolam yang bening seperti cermin ajaib. Kalau seseorang yang berfoto di salah satu sisinya, ia akan melihat pantulan bayangan Louvre yang gagah di permukaan kolam. Bangunan museum terdiri dari tiga sayap, yakni sayap Richelieu di utara, sayap Denon di selatan, dan sayap Sully di timur. Namun, pintu utama masuk museum adalah melalui _lobby_ yang berada di bawah piramida.

Kami tiba di Louvre pukul setengah empat, saat pengunjung sedang banyak-banyaknya. Hari itu sedang diadakan pameran karya seni di ruang serba guna, jadi yang datang bukan hanya warga Paris atau turis biasa, melainkan juga wanita-wanita pejabat yang memiliki anjing pudel dan pria-pria berkostum aneh yang menganggap gayanya sendiri _avant garde_. Para pengusaha dan istri serta anak-anak mereka juga datang, siap menghadiri pelelangan di halaman Louvre yang indah. Matahari tak begitu terik tapi cerah, dan udaranya cukup mendukung suasana di Paris yang penuh lika-liku dan dinamika manusia. Saat kami memarkir mobil Cadillac—yang dipinjam Hyde melalui seorang pencoleng—di luar museum, Hyde memberiku isyarat untuk bergegas keluar dan menutupi wajahku dengan syal abu-abu. Setelah aku, yang keluar kedua adalah Kidomaru. Yang lainnya, seperti Sakon, Tayuya, dan Jirobo, diturunkan secara terpisah. Hal ini adalah upaya Hyde menghindari kecurigaan penjaga museum kalau kami keluar secara rombongan.

Hyde lalu mengumpulkan kami di satu _spot_ dan mulai membisikkan rencananya.

"Jadi, kita kemari untuk mengambil salah satu peninggalan museum yang tengah dipamerkan di pameran seni," dia menjelaskan. "Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai _Coup de Foudre_ , artinya 'kilatan petir.' Aku belum tahu pasti seperti apa wujudnya. Karya seni ini sudah terdaftar dalam museum dua bulan yang lalu, namun baru boleh dipamerkan untuk umum pada hari ini. _Coup de Foudre_ dijaga ketat oleh sistem pengamanan yang sama untuk melindungi lukisan Mona Lisa. Namun, berhubung sistem pengamanan Mona Lisa sudah pernah dibobol tahun 1911, rasanya tak sulit meretas milik _Coup de Foudre_. Hanya saja, kita harus selalu waspada setiap saat karena setiap dua jam sekali, penjaganya diganti dengan yang baru."

"Soal pengalihan perhatian, kan?" senyum Sakon. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Tunjukkan pada mereka kemampuan hipnotismu, dan aku akan berayun di jaring laba-labaku untuk menyusup ke ruang penyimpanan."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung bagi saja," kata Hyde. "Sakon, Tayuya, aku serahkan pada kalian penjaga-penjaga itu. Satu jam lagi adalah pergantian penjaga sekaligus dimulainya giliran _Coup de Foudre_ untuk dipamerkan. Jirobo, kau bertugas di bagian pengamanan. Kidomaru dan Sasuke, kalian yang akan beraksi. _Vous comprennez_ _*_?"

" _Oui_ _*_ ," kata Jirobo.

" _Je comprends_ _*_ ," jawabku dan Kidomaru bersamaan.

"Bagus," kata Hyde, senyumnya melebar. Tiba-tiba, _ear-receptor_ di telingaku berdesing. Suara Hyde berkata dalam telepati, "Untuk Kidomaru dan Sasuke, kalian harus segera masuk _lobby_ , lalu kalian akan menemukan jalan menuju kamar mandi. Kalian akan menemukan dua orang petugas kebersihan di sana. Bereskan mereka. Aku baru saja dapat kabar dari informan, bahwa pameran ditunda sepuluh menit karena masalah teknis. Kita punya tambahan waktu yang singkat."

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Tayuya. "Sepertinya aku ada ide." Ia mengangguk pada Sakon seraya mengedip. Sakon menyeringai setuju. Tayuya lalu mengendap-endap di belakang dua orang pengunjung asal Italia yang salah satunya membawa kamera DSLR yang tergantung di lehernya. Mereka setangah jalan menuju ke gerbang. Tayuya mencolek mereka sedikit, lalu belum pulih dari kekagetan, Tayuya menonjok muka mereka dengan dua tinju. Dua orang itu langsung pingsan, namun segera Tayuya—dibantu Sakon—menyeret kedua orang itu ke bayang-bayang kelokan jalan. Tayuya lalu mengambil kamera dan topi si pengunjung, begitu pula Sakon mencuri jaket kulitnya.

"Jenius, dasar pamer," ejek Kidomaru.

"Kerja bagus!" puji Hyde. "Nah, semua sudah di posisi, ayo

Kami pun masuk satu per satu melewati gerbang. Aku dan Kidomaru berpisah dengan Tayuya dan Sakon juga Jirobo. Kami akan menuju ruang pameran serbaguna dari arah berlainan. Sewaktu masuk ke bawah piramida, aku menyaksikan betapa menakjubkannya pemandangan Paris dari bawah tanah. _Lobby_ itu ramai sekali, sehingga kami tak khawatir akan terlihat penjaga. Belum lagi, ada seorang pria kecil bersuara lantang yang berseru kepada pengunjung museum sembari melambai-lambaikan brosur di atas kepalanya.

"Hadirilah! Pameran peninggalan sejarah paling berkesan di Paris, _Madame_ dan _Monsieur_! Pameran _Coup de Foudre_ yang menakjubkan! Dan jangan lupa bagi pecinta fotografi, hadiri juga pameran para fotografer muda pilihan UNICEF! Tamu kehormatan Cyril Oakroot dari Kanada!"

"Dia bisa menggunakan toa, bukan? Kenapa harus teriak-teriak?" Kidomaru mencibir. Kami terus berjalan dengan cepat. Salah satu brosur pria kecil itu terbang ke arahku. Segera kutangkap, kubaca sekilas, lalu kujejalkan ke dalam tong sampah.

Aku dan Kidomaru segera menemukan rambu-rambu menuju kamar mandi pria, dan benar yang dikatakan Hyde. Dua orang petugas kebersihan sedang sibuk mengepel di sana. Kidomaru memberiku isyarat untuk maju duluan, dan aku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk 'mematikan' sementara kedua pria malang itu. Setelahnya, _ear-receptor_ kembali berdesing.

"Kerja bagus, Kawan-kawan!" Hyde yang bicara. "Aku sedang di ruang pengamanan sekarang. Informan kita berhasil melumpuhkan penjaga CCTV dan sekarang ia aman bersamaku. Aku bisa menyaksikan kalian melalui ruangan ini. Nah, sekarang pakai baju petugas kebersihan itu dan masuklah ke ruang pameran."

"Baik," ujarku.

"Dimengerti," kata Kidomaru. Setelah itu, kami mengganti baju dengan pakaian petugas kebersihan. Aku kurang menyukai warna jingganya yang mencolok, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Hei, sepertinya ukuran pria ini sedikit lebih kecil dariku, tapi tak apalah," komentar Kidomaru seraya memakai topi petugas kebersihan itu. "Apakah kita perlu membawa alat pel juga?"

"Sembunyikan saja mereka," kataku. "Di bilik paling ujung kosong. Mereka akan sadar kurang lebih dua jam lagi. Kira-kira setelah kita selesai melaksanakan misi."

"Hm, ide bagus," kata Kidomaru. "Tapi sebentar, aku akan memberi sedikit sentuhan…" Ia menembakkan jaring laba-laba dari pistolnya sehingga menjerat sekujur tubuh dua petugas kebersihan itu.

"Keren, kan?" katanya sambil tertawa. "Laba-laba memang menakjubkan!"

Kemudian, kami segera keluar kamar mandi sambil membawa alat pel. Aku melihat penjaga lain sedang siaga di dekat loket, lalu baru sadar bahwa aku masih memakai tanda pengenal milik petugas kebersihan tadi. Cepat-cepat kumasukkan ke dalam saku untuk menghindari kontak dengan si penjaga. Menuju pintu masuk Louvre, kami mengarah ke lantai dasar. Di sanalah kami menemukan ruangan bergaya Renaisans kental yang dilengkapi peninggalan-peninggalan sejarah yang berasal dari Mesir, Yunani, dan Babilonia kuno. Aku pernah membaca diantaranya adalah _Codex Hammurabi_ dan patung karya Michelangelo yang terkenal, yaitu _The Dying Slave_. Tapi kami harus terus berjalan, sebab ruang pameran masih jauh. Kami harus menemukan tangga menuju lantai paling dasar. Sulit juga ternyata, karena ruangan _display_ terlampau luas dan ramai. Tiba-tiba, kami berpapasan dengan dua orang penjaga tambun yang sedang berpatroli.

" _Bon… bonsoir_ —selamat sore!" sapa Kidomaru gugup.

"Selamat sore juga," balas dua penjaga itu, melirik alat pel kami dengan heran. "Kalian terburu-buru?"

"Eh, tidak juga," sahut Kidomaru. Ia mencolek lenganku agar segera mengalihkan topik.

"Kami petugas kebersihan baru di sini," jelasku. "Bisakah kalian memberitahu kami tangga yang menuju lantai paling dasar? Kamar mandi di sana—eh—mampet."

"Benarkah?" kata si penjaga. "Kalau begitu silakan lurus, lalu belok kanan. Nah, di sana kalian akan menemukan tangganya. Tapi saranku, sebaiknya kalian menggunakan elevator saja. Elevatornya ada di sebelah barat tangga."

"Oh, _merci_ —terima kasih," kata Kidomaru sambil nyengir.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," balas kedua penjaga itu. Aku dan Kidomaru bergegas pergi sambil menyeret alat pel. Bisa kudengar mereka masih bicara, "Oi, pastikan kamar mandinya bersih mengkilap, ya!" Mereka tertawa. Mungkin menyindir.

"Oh, akan kugosok muka kalian dengan alat pel ini sampai mengkilap!" gumam Kidomaru naik darah, menggunakan telepati.

"Itu tangganya," kataku. Tangga berpoles marmer itu mengingatkanku sedikit dengan tangga di Hotel Carrousel, entah mengapa. Kami menuruninya dengan cepat, lalu mengikuti rambu-rambu yang menunjukkan arah menuju ruang pameran. Ruang pameran masih dikunci, tentu saja, karena pameran belum dimulai. Tapi, para pengunjung sudah padat menunggu sementara menikmati deretan foto yang dicetak seukuran kertas A2 dalam pigura-pigura berukir, disusun di atas triplek horizontal yang melintangi ruangan.

" _Madame_ dan _Monsieur_ sekalian!" Pembawa acara wanita yang berambut pirang mengumumkan menggunakan pengeras suara. "Selamat datang di pameran fotografi! Silakan menikmati karya-karya indah ini! Karya-karya bertemakan pesona pedalaman Afrika adalah karya fotografer muda, Mr Cyril Oakroot. Karya-karya impresif ini adalah pilihan UNICEF dan tergabung dalam proyek pemberdayaan anak-anak di Kenya yang menjadi program utama UNICEF tahun ini."

"Permisi, Tuan..."

Seseorang mencolek bahuku. Dengan kaget, aku menoleh ke samping. Seorang pemuda berambut cepak hitam—mungkin seusia diriku—menyodorkan kartu nama ke arahku dengan lagak sopan. Ia mengenakan kemeja yang kedodoran sehingga kesannya selengekan, tapi di samping itu, potongannya cukup meyakinkan.

"Apakah ini milik Anda?" ia bertanya ramah. Aku terkesiap. Kartu nama si petugas kebersihan rupanya lepas dari kantongku, entah bagaimana. Aku buru-buru menyambarnya dari tangan pemuda itu, lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Trims, Tuan," kataku.

"Omong-omong, kau kelihatan lebih muda dari yang di foto," celoteh pemuda itu.

"Itu foto ayah saya," kataku membual. "Saya orang baru di sini."

"Ah, begitu," ujar pemuda itu. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan. Saya harus menyingkir sebelum wanita cerewet itu menyadari keberadaan saya. Anda tahu, saya hanya kemari dengan niat menghadiri pameran, tapi rupanya pameran fotonya juga diadakan di sini. Yah, bisa Anda rasakan seperti apa perasaan saya. Saya permisi dulu." Dia tersenyum dengan mata setengah memicing, lalu melenggang pergi.

Aku tersadar. Pasti dialah fotografer terhormat itu. Dan dia masih kelihatan seperti bocah SMA yang polos. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kurang kerjaan sekali dia berada di sini! Aku mendengus lega. Hampir saja identitasku terbongkar.

Saat itu, mendadak mataku tersilaukan oleh cahaya _flash_. Seorang penjaga botak yang garang berteriak pada dua orang pengunjung museum yang gayanya khas. Mereka jelas adalah Tayuya dan Sakon dalam penyamaran. Selagi si penjaga mengomel menggunakan logat Prancis Selatan, aku dan Kidomaru menangkap isyarat dari tangan Tayuya. Kami berbelok menuju lorong di belakang ruang pameran. Di ujung lorong, Jirobo sedang menyeret tiga orang penjaga ke dalam gudang. Ia melemparkan sebuah kunci logam kepadaku.

"Itu kunci ke ruang penyimpanan," ia memberitahu menggunakan telepati. "Lima penjaga lain sedang menuju kemari. Kalian harus cepat."

Kidomaru tampak tenang-tenang saja. "Kalau begitu ini waktunya aku menunjukkan kemampuan laba-labaku," katanya. Ia menembakkan ke langit-langit benang sutera dari pistolnya, kemudian ia mengayunkan tubuh ke atas. Tak sampai satu menit, ia sudah merekatkan diri di langit-langit seperti laba-laba raksasa. Ia lalu melemparkan pistol jaringnya kepadaku.

"Ikuti aku, Sasuke!" ia berkata keras-keras. Aku, dengan bimbang, menembakkan pistol. Begitu benang sutera itu mengenai langit-langit, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dibantu Kidomaru, aku berhasil merayap naik. Jirobo sudah mempersiapkan senjata lasernya.

"Jangan sampai mengenai lukisan apapun, lho!" Kidomaru memperingatkan dari atas.

"Memangnya aku bodoh?" balas Jirobo. Ketika langkah-langkah cepat berderap di ujung lorong yang lain, Jirobo mengarahkan pistolnya ke lima penjaga itu. Ia menembak. Kena! Lima penjaga itu langsung lumpuh dalam hitungan detik, seperti kartu domino. Sementara itu, aku dan Kidomaru masih susah payah merayap di langit-langit. Namun suara berisik di lorong berhasil membuat geger pengunjung, sehingga mereka berduyun-duyun muncul dari ruang pameran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat melihat Jirobo, mereka menjerit ketakutan.

"Jangan bergerak!" Jirobo menodongkan pistol lasernya, memperingatkan. "Mundur semuanya, mundur! Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku dan Kidomaru akhirnya turun dari langit-langit, merasa beruntung karena kami pikir tak ada satupun yang menyadari keberadaan kami, sampai…

"Hei! Apakah kau Spider-Man?"

Aku terkejut. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat bergaya _bob_ dan berkacamata dengan polosnya berdiri di belakangku. Tangannya memeluk figurin si manusia laba-laba setinggi dua puluh sentimeter—pahlawan super favoritnya. Aku dan Kidomaru jadi bingung harus menjelaskan apa, jadi aku menarik anak itu mendekat, lalu berbisik padanya:

"Kau boleh panggil aku begitu, tapi kami ada urusan penting. Jadi, tolong menjauhlah. Kembali ke ibumu."

"Kalau kau Spider-Man, mengapa kau memakai kostum petugas kebersihan?" anak itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku tadi habis membersihkan langit-langit," jawabku, entah mengapa pikiranku bekerja lebih spontan dari biasanya saat itu. "Agar museum ini lebih baik, kita harus menjaga kebersihan, bukan?"

"Oh," kata anak itu. "Syukurlah kau bukan pencuri. Kalau kau pencuri, si penjaga akan mencarimu."

"Nah, selamat tinggal! Aku harus membersihkan yang lain!" Aku pun segera mengikuti Kidomaru, meninggalkan anak itu. Kidomaru sedang sibuk mengutak-atik kunci ruang penyimpanan dengan frustrasi.

"Jirobo yakin kalau ini kuncinya, kan?" dia mengomel.

"Apakah tidak berhasil?" tanyaku.

"Waktu kita sudah hampir habis!" kata Kidomaru jengkel. "Pintunya tetap tak mau dibuka!"

Aku menunduk mengamati kunci yang tersangkut di lubangnya tersebut. Tampaknya memang sudah pas. Apa lagi yang kurang?

"Oi! Kalian berdua!"

Aku dan Kidomaru sama-sama kaget seraya menoleh. Dua penjaga yang sebelumnya kami temui di lantai dasar atas telah berdiri di belakang kami.

"Kalian mau masuk ruangan itu?"

"Oh, kami diminta kepala museum membersihkan ruangan ini," spontan aku menyela.

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya membereskan kamar mandi yang mampet?" kata si penjaga sambil mengerutkan dahinya yang licin.

"Ah, tukang ledengnya baru saja tiba, jadi kami bisa mengerjakan yang lain," ujar Kidomaru, menyodok punggungku meminta dukungan. Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Kalian yakin?" penjaga itu masih tidak bergeming. Aku dan Kidomaru tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, jadi kami mengangguk saja.

Si penjaga mendecakkan lidah. " _Bon_ —baiklah, jadi kalian butuh bantuan apa?"

"Kami tak bisa membuka pintunya," Kidomaru langsung bicara.

"Ah, dasar pekerja baru," kata si penjaga terkekeh. "Kalian harus menekan lebih dahulu kenopnya sebelum memasukkan kunci. Kalau kalian langsung memutarnya, bisa-bisa kuncinya menyangkut!"

"Oh..." aku manggut-manggut. " _Merci beaucoup*_!"

" _De rien*_ , kalian bisa mengandalkan kami kapan saja!" kedua penjaga itu nyengir. "Selamat bersih-bersih!"

Setelah keduanya pergi, aku dan Kidomaru menarik napas lega. Kami tak menyangka semudah itu kedua penjaga itu dibodohi. Kami melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan, lalu pintu ruang penyimpanan pun terbuka dengan lancar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tayuya menghampiri kami.

"Lho, kau berhasil lolos?" Kidomaru menanyainya.

"Kubiarkan Sakon mengurusnya," ujar Tayuya sembari menyibakkan rambut. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap ke dalam ruang penyimpanan. "Kerja yang bagus! Aku tak sabar melihat peninggalan sejarah itu! Makanya aku kemari untuk mengecek kalian."

"Huh, kami akan baik-baik saja tanpamu," kata Kidomaru mencibir. "Tapi, mari kita lihat seperti apa target kita!"

Dan di sanalah ia berada, peninggalan sejarah yang akan dipamerkan, _Coup de Foudre_. Aku harusnya sudah bisa menebak seperti apa wujudnya. Kalau seseorang yang mengaku pecinta film sejarah, mereka pun sudah bisa menebaknya. Benda itu adalah sebilah pedang, tapi dilihat dari bentuknya yang hanya memiliki satu bagian tajam, terlihat bahwa pedang itu adalah hasil akulturasi dari budaya Eropa dengan _katana_ , pedang tradisional Jepang. Ukiran di gagangnya yang menyerupai _fleur de lys_ —bunga lili putih—menjelaskannya. Begitu pula dengan ukiran yang sama di sarung kayu _ash_ yang melintang di bawahnya. Pedang itu tersimpan di dalam kotak kaca anti peluru yang tebal dan agak berdebu. Ada sebuah deskripsi yang menyatakan 'bawa dengan hati-hati' di luar kacanya.

"Dari semua aksi perampokan yang pernah kulakukan," Kidomaru menyeletuk, "baru kali ini aku merasa gelisah untuk merampok."

Aku setuju dengannya. Mata pedang yang terasah tajam dan sebening air laut itu memantulkan cahaya lampu _display_ dengan sempurna, lalu membiaskannya ke luar kotak kaca menjadi ribuan titik pelangi. Pendek kata, pedang itu terlalu mulia untuk dicuri.

"Kami menemukan target dalam kotak kaca. Jadi, bagaimana kita membukanya?" tanyaku, mengirimkan sinyal telepati kepada Hyde melalui _ear-receptor_.

"Kalian hanya perlu mencari sekatnya," suara Hyde menjawab. "Pasti ada di sekitar situ."

"Hm, coba kita lihat," kata Kidomaru seraya memeriksa kotak kaca tersebut. "Tak ada sekat sama sekali. Kurasa kita mesti membukanya dengan paksa."

"Apa?" aku terkesiap. "Itu mustahil!"

"Oh, serahkan padaku!" Tayuya mengacungkan jempol. "Kalian hanya perlu memastikan ruangan ini kedap suara dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat!"

Aku dan Kidomaru melaksanakannya. Tayuya kemudian menyuruh kami tiarap. Saat kutanya mengapa, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tak mau terbunuh, kan? Lebih baik juga kau tutup kedua telingamu."

"Oke, ini gila," kata Kidomaru.

Tayuya mengambil rekordernya dari dalam saku, kemudian memasangkan mulutnya di ujung rekorder itu. Saat dia meniup, nada yang keluar adalah C bergaris satu. Aku memastikan telingaku benar-benar tertutup rapat dengan kedua tangan. Tayuya merangkai nada-nada lainnya menjadi sebuah lagu tanpa syair, kemudian oktafnya semakin tinggi. Aku sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi. Lampu kecil di langit-langit mulai bergetar, begitu pula kotak kaca yang menyimpan _Coup de Foudre_. Aku merasakan telingaku berdengung hebat dan kepalaku bergemuruh. Tayuya terus memainkan rekorder dengan santai. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi derak keras. Kaca pecah berantakan. Serpihannya mengotori seluruh lantai. Di saat bersamaan pula salah satu lampu ikut pecah, sehingga ruangan itu menjadi remang-remang.

"Wow!" komentar Kidomaru, tubuhnya gemetaran. "Itu tadi musik yang mengerikan!"

Tayuya tampak sangat puas. "Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, kita bereskan ini!"

"Target berhasil didapatkan," aku mengabarkan pada Hyde.

"Bagus!" suara Hyde menjawab. "Agak kurang aman di sekitar sini, tapi masih bisa dikontrol. Kalian harus membawa benda itu keluar sekarang juga! Lima menit lagi pameran dimulai!"

Aku menyarungkan pedang itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian kami membungkus pedang itu di dalam selembar taplak. Kami bermaksud membuka lagi pintu ruang penyimpanan ketika kami berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang petugas kebersihan lain yang tampak kaget—tepat di depan pintu.

"Kalian—sedang apa—di sini?" katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Eh... kami..." aku berusaha mencari alasan, namun petugas kebersihan itu menghalangi langkah kami.

"Kalian penyusup!" serunya. "PENJAGA! PENJAGA!"

 _BUGGG_! Kidomaru menonjok wajah petugas kebersihan itu dengan keras hingga terkapar di lantai. Namun ternyata, respon para penjaga terhadap teriakannya lebih cepat dari dugaan kami. Tak sampai semenit, kami sudah dikelilingi para penjaga dari segala arah.

"Baiklah, tunggu aba-abaku dan kita kabur, oke?" Kidomaru berbisik ke arahku dan Tayuya. "Satu... dua... tiga!" Kidomaru lalu menembakkan jaring ke arah penjaga-penjaga itu. Aku dan Tayuya jadi punya kesempatan meloloskan diri. Aku, membawa pedang yang berat itu, mengikuti tubuh kecil Tayuya menyusup-nyusup di sepanjang lorong. Namun, kami pun dicegat penjaga lainnya. Kami harus berbelok ke arah lain—ke arah pameran foto. Kami menabrak triplek yang melintang itu. Roboh berantakan. Ada suara orang memekik, mengumpat, bahkan suara ceklik kamera menyaksikan peristiwa kejar-kejaran kami dengan para penjaga. Tapi kemudian, Jirobo—yang sudah lepas dari tawanan penjaga—muncul untuk menolong kami. Ia melumpuhkan mereka semua.

"Ke elevator! Cepat!" Tayuya berseru.

Baru kami membuka elevator, sirine tanda darurat berbunyi. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Inilah risiko merampok sebuah museum, tapi memang itulah yang kukerjakan sekarang. Suara Hyde muncul lagi dalam kepalaku melalui _ear-receptor_.

"Kalian sudah berhasil lolos?"

"Sudah," jawabku. "Kidomaru dan Jirobo melindungi kami."

"Di mana kalian sekarang?"

"Elevator."

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak lewat tangga saja!"

"Penjaganya terlalu banyak!" protes Tayuya. "Kami tak bisa melewati mereka!"

"Kalau begitu setelah ini, turun di lantai paling atas. Kalian harus segera meloloskan diri sebelum terlambat!"

Pintu elevator mendenting terbuka. Aku dan Tayuya bergegas keluar elevator itu. Di koridor yang mengarah ke luar sayap Richelieu, kami masih bisa mendengar bunyi sirine darurat. Seluruh pengunjung tampak panik dan berlarian keluar, namun kami tak peduli. Pedang itu masih aman dalam genggamanku. Aku dan Tayuya nyaris mencapai pintu keluar ketika segerombolan petugas keamanan mencegat kami.

"Sial!" umpat Tayuya. "Ayo, Sasuke, mereka akan bingung kalau kita mencari celah sempit!"

Buru-buru berbalik, kuikuti Tayuya menyusup ke dalam ruangan _display_ , lalu menuju lorong yang terhubung dengan _lobby_. Kulihat dua petugas kebersihan yang sebelumnya kulumpuhkan dengan Kidomaru sudah sadarkan diri. Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian yang kukenakan sambil berteriak. Aku terus berlari selagi dua orang itu mengejar aku dan Tayuya dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam. Ternyata, petugas keamanan yang semula di luar telah mengikuti kami sampai jauh. Aku dan Tayuya seperti terjebak, tak tahu arah.

"Tahan dulu! Jangan panik! Ini adalah komandan kepolisian Paris! Saya minta pengunjung agar tetap tenang!" sebuah suara berseru dari pengeras suara di atas loket.

"Ada penjahat diantara kalian! Saya minta pengunjung tetap tenang!" suara itu memecah keributan. "Penjahat ini telah mengambil peninggalan sejarah museum. Saya minta agar kalian, para penjahat, segera meletakkan barang curian kalian dan pergi ke luar museum sekarang juga."

Hening. Semua orang menunggu reaksi. Termasuk aku dan Tayuya. Kami tak berani bergerak sama sekali. Kemudian, Tayuya mengangkat tangannya, lalu berteriak lantang:

"Kami di sini! Kami di sini!"

Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Aku heran menatapnya.

"Baiklah, kami menyerah," kata Tayuya. "Kalian boleh membawa kami. Kalian dengar? Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan memberi kalian selamat karena sudah menemukan kami. Dan selamat itu datang dari _sini_."

"Selamat macam apa?" balas suara komandan polisi.

Tayuya mengeluarkan rekordernya. Seluruh pengunjung menganga, bertanya-tanya. Namun aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, meskipun tak yakin dia benar-benar akan melakukannya.

"Kalian orang Prancis pasti kenal dengan lagu _Alouette_ ," kata Tayuya sembari menyeringai. "Akan kumainkan untuk kalian."

Saat dia mulai memainkan lagu, semua orang terpaku padanya. Irama _Alouette_ yang lembut membuat meeka terpikat. Tetapi aku sudah lebih dahulu menyingkir, karena sudah kudengar kaca piramida bergetar di atas kepalaku, meski belum seluruhnya. Baru bait ketiga, lagu itu sudah membuat retakan kecil terbuka dari kerucut piramida, memanjang ke bawah. Hanya sebagian orang yang menyadarinya, termasuk aku. Kemudian, lagu semakin meninggi dan kira-kira sepuluh orang sudah mengalami telinga berdarah saat itu. Beberapa juga terpuruk di lantai seperti ikan terkapar di daratan. Musik itu semakin meninggi hingga _ear-receptor_ di telingaku ikut berdesing. Aku buru-buru melepas alat itu, lalu menggunakan tangan untuk menutupi telinga selagi meringkuk di dekat tembok. Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sosok anak kecil yang membawa figurin Spider-Man sedang melindungi telinganya di dekatku. Dia pasti juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang bakalan terjadi.

Kemudian, klimaks lagu tercapai dan bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh kaca di piramida telah retak menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, sebelum serentak meledak dengan bunyi memekakkan, menghujani semua orang di bawah. Aku menyambar anak kecil itu, menyuruhnya menunduk selagi seluruh kaca kolaps, menimpa pengunjung di bawahnya. Tayuya sudah meloloskan diri dengan mulus, meninggalkan pengunjung yang berlarian ketakutan dan panik, namun terlambat sudah. Piramida sudah benar-benar rata dengan tanah. Peristiwa yang begitu mengerikan telah terjadi dan menimpa Paris saat itu. Sirine polisi berbunyi. Ambulans dipanggil. Teriakan penuh teror di mana-mana.

"Sasuke, ayo!" Tayuya memberiku isyarat untuk segera pergi, namun aku tetap tak bergerak. Mataku menangkap pemandangan horor saat tubuh-tubuh orang tak bersalah terhujani pecahan kaca, tertusuk, dan penuh darah. Tubuhku pun ikut merasakan sakitnya. Malam terbunuhnya ayah dan ibuku kembali dalam pikiranku.

"Spider-Man," kata si anak kecil lirih, mengembalikan kesadaranku. "Aku takut..."

Buru-buru aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku bukan pahlawan," kataku, kemudian bersiap menyusul Tayuya. "Aku adalah penjahat. Kau tidak lihat apa yang kubawa? Aku harus segera pergi."

Tahu-tahu tanganku ditahan dari belakang. Anak itu menjejalkan figurinnya ke dalam tanganku, lalu memaksaku menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," katanya pelan. "Aku tak peduli kau pahlawan atau bukan, tapi dengan ini... kuharap kau akan mengerti."

Aku menatapnya heran, lalu kuanggukkan kepala padanya. Sirine polisi terus meraung. Aku dan Tayuya berlari menuju mobil Cadillac yang sudah menunggu kami di dekat bayang-bayang gedung. Kami memasukkan barang curian kami ke dalam bagasinya. Kusaksikan keributan di Louvre dengan wajah pias.

"Kalian sungguh payah! Terutama kau, Tayuya!"

Hyde memarahi kami habis-habisan saat kami sudah kembali ke markas.

"Kalau kalian sudah pernah merampok, tentu hal ini bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi kalian," katanya lagi. "Tayuya, kau tidak perlu mendramatisir keadaan seperti itu. Kalau tadi kau dan Sasuke bisa meloloskan diri lebih cepat, kalian takkan terjebak di _lobby_."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, kami selalu tercegat!" protes Tayuya. "Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama sewaktu berada dalam posisi kami!"

"Ya, memang," kata Hyde. "Tapi, aku bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih cerdas. Sekarang kalian telah merusak ikon kebanggan Paris dan semua orang akan mengira sesi latihan kita adalah semacam teror!"

"Kurasa yang sukses di sini hanya aku, kan?" kata Sakon. "Aku nyaris tak menggunakan senjata kecuali saat petugas kepolisian menyeruak ke dalam."

"Pokoknya ini memalukan!" Hyde kembali mengomel. "Tindakan bodoh! Minggu depan adalah waktu yang ditentukan. Kalau kalian masih melakukan kesalahan begini, kalian takkan bisa menjadi profesional—dan mana bisa kalian menghadapi Organisasi?"

"Itu kesalahan yang fatal, memang..."

Joseph dan ularnya, Manda, telah tiba di aula. Tak ada yang berani bicara, bahkan Hyde sekalipun.

"Kesalahan kalian fatal, tetapi juga sepele," kata Joseph. "Aku tak mau mengulang apa yang dikatakan Hyde, tapi bagaimanapun juga, kalian harus siap. Senjata-senjata yang kurakit sudah siap. Besok Senin, aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri. Aku tak mau dengar ada kata menyerah diantara kalian. Kalian berempat yang sudah berpengalaman, sudah waktunya kalian meninggalkan ego pribadi dan mulai bekerjasama. Ini juga berlaku untukmu, Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, aku ingin kalian semua istirahat yang cukup malam ini," kata Joseph lagi. "Kalian sudah cukup membuat berita dan menggegerkan Paris. Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga divisi Paris tidak bisa melacak kasus ini."

"Mereka sudah tahu," Kidomaru angkat bicara. "Kepolisian bekerjasama dengan mereka, kan? Maka dari itu, mereka jelas sudah tahu."

"Jadi, kita harus segera pergi dari sini secepatnya," sambung Hyde. "Tuan, kita mesti berkemas malam ini. Akan kukabari informan kita untuk mengamankan keadaan..."

"Tidak, Hyde," kata Joseph. "Aku akan menunggu sampai besok. Mereka keletihan. Terutama anggota termuda kita. Ia belum pulih dari _shock_ , jadi ada baiknya kita biarkan mereka beristirahat malam ini."

"Ah, Anda baik sekali," kata Kidomaru seraya menguap lebar-lebar.

"Tapi ingat, kalian semua," Joseph menyela, "bahwa besok kalian harus benar-benar siap. Jadi malam ini, sebelum tidur, kalian siapkan bawaan kalian, terutama senjata. Besok pagi kita akan pergi dari Paris menuju lokasi yang berbeda. Kalian akan mengetahuinya saat bangun besok. Dipersilakan bubar."

Ketika berjalan menuju kamar, aku menyentuh Spider-Man pemberian anak di museum dalam diam. Kugantungkan jaket dan kukeluarkan figurin itu. Bentuknya sangat jelek—mungkin figurin murahan. Tapi kata-kata anak itu masih terngiang di kepalaku, entah bagaimana membuatku bimbang.

"... _kuharap kau akan mengerti_."

Wajah-wajah orangtuaku, Colin, kemudian berganti jadi wajah teman-teman sekolah menghantui pikiranku malam itu. Wajah sengak Robbie, lalu ada Chloe, Bree, Mr Grace... kemudian yang terakhir wajah Joseph sendiri.

" _Kau ingin maju atau mundur_?"

Kata-katanya sangat kontradiktif setelah aku mendengar perkataan anak laki-laki di museum itu. Spider-Man yang ia berikan padaku adalah simbol rasa terima kasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia tahu aku penjahat yang mencuri pedang, kan?

Pedang itu kini tergeletak di ujung kamarku, di dalam taplak yang membungkusnya. Aku memandangnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Aku sudah merampok museum... itulah yang kulakukan. Lalu, setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke mana?

Paginya, aku bangun sambil merogoh-rogoh benda asing di bawah bantalku. Ternyata, benda itu sepucuk surat beramplop putih. Aku membaca surat itu.

" _Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Aku harap kau menikmati tidurmu. Aku dan Hyde menunggumu di aula, sekarang juga. Bawa benda bersejarah itu._ "

Rupanya bukan hanya aku, tapi empat sekawan itu juga datang bersamaan, membawa koper dan senjata masing-masing. Hyde berdiri di samping Joseph, mengenakan jas biru toska. Joseph sendiri juga mengenakan jas. Mereka tampak sangat rapi, kontras dengan penampilanku atau empat sekawan itu. Joseph menyuruh ular-ularnya memberi kami masing-masing sebutir permen.

"Kalian makan itu, dan kalian akan tahan lapar selama perjalanan nanti," katanya. "Ayo, kalian harus masukkan barang ke mobil sekarang."

"Ke mana kita pergi?" tanya Tayuya.

"Jangan banyak cincong!" kata Hyde tegas. "Lakukan sekarang!"

Kami menurut. Permen itu lagi-lagi membakar tenggorokan keringku. Tapi efeknya cepat sekali, seperti sebelumnya. Aku baru hendak memasukkan barang ke bagasi saat tergoda untuk memeriksa keadaan pedang itu. Pelan-pelan, agar tidak ketahuan yang lain, aku membuka sarungnya. Pedang itu berkilau sadistik dalam genggamanku. Entah mengapa, saat dipegang dengan benar, bobotnya terasa lebih ringan. Aku mengayunkan pedang itu di udara, menikmati desiran angin pagi yang menusuk selama bilahnya menari. Seolah-olah aku ditakdirkan memegangnya.

"Pedang yang luar biasa," celetuk Joseph yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di undak-undakan. Koper-kopernya terjejer di bawah kaki.

"Sudah terlalu tua," kataku, menyarungkan pedang itu kembali.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu apapun tentang pedang itu sama sekali?" tanya Joseph. Aku menggeleng. Joseph turun dari undak-undakan sambil bercerita.

"Dahulu, Organisasi mengadakan kerjasama dengan Prancis untuk pertama kalinya," katanya. "Sebagai hadiahnya, Prancis memberikan hadiah pedang ini untuk direktur Organisasi. Namun kemudian, penyerangan Akatsuki di Jepang membuat pedang ini tak aman, jadi pedang itu pun dikembalikan ke Prancis. Sampai tahun lalu, pemerintah melindunginya dengan ketat, namun kemudian diputuskan bahwa tidak selamanya mereka bisa melindungi artefak Organisasi. Mereka lalu memasukkannya ke dalam museum."

"Tapi, pedang ini sepertinya memang didesain untuk digunakan ketimbang disimpan dalam museum," kataku.

"Nah, kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu?" Joseph mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Pedang ini memilihmu. Kau boleh menggunakannya kalau kau mau."

"Tapi, tidak mungkin," ujarku. "Pedang ini sudah terlalu tua. Perlu penempaan ulang agar bisa digunakan."

"Kalau begitu, pilihanku atas lokasi operasionalmu benar," kata Joseph. "Kau bisa menempanya di sana begitu tiba besok."

Aku melebarkan mata. "Di mana?"

"Pedang ini sudah terlalu lama di Prancis, bukan?" Joseph terkekeh. "Sudah waktunya kau menunjukkan padanya tempat yang layak untuk dia berkembang."

Aku langsung paham.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Vocabulary:**

 **Vous comprennez? = kalian mengerti?**

 **Oui = ya**

 **Je comprends = saya mengerti**

 **Merci beaucoup = terima kasih banyak**

 **De rien = tak masalah**


	51. Chapter 50

**Author's note: Hai hai haiiii... maaf sekian lama hiatus, hehehe... kangen aku ya? #plak Syukurlah kalau aku ada yang ngangenin, tapi kalau nggak ya sudah, namanya juga manusia, pasti ada saja alasannya untuk melupakan sesuatu. Kalau dalam ilmu Psikologi, proses melupakan yang namanya forgetting itu diakibatkan beberapa hal dan... eh, kok aku malah bawa-bawa Psikologi ke sini? xD Maaf, mentang-mentang mahasiswa! #plak lagi**

 **Seperti harapan pembaca setia, chapter terbaru telah keluar. Jangan salahkan aku karena nggak bisa mampir ke sini tepat waktu. Salahkan Ippo chan karena memblokir jaringanku. #hmpft Ya sudahlah, daripada banyak bicara nggak jelas, aku akan menyampaikan saja kalau aku senang bisa kembali ke sini.**

 **Nah, masih ingat dengan OC-ku, si Bree? Si mata-mata Junior ini gimana kabarnya di Cambridge? Apakah yang sedang ia lakukan? Lanjut saja cekidot!**

 **PART FIFTY**

 **(BREE)**

Jadi, apakah kalian ingin tahu bagaimana divisi London meyakinkan orangtuaku agar aku bisa pindah ke Cambridge? Aku akan menceritakannya dengan sesingkat mungkin. Tapi, tidak... sepertinya tidak akan seingkat itu, karena cerita ini sedikit berhubungan dengan alasan aku keluar dari klub anggar. Pada hari itu, anak-anak klub anggar mengirimiku SMS untuk memikirkan ulang keputusanku mengundurkan diri dari klub. Aku sudah memberitahu Brian bahwa aku tidak akan ikut turnamen musim dingin, dan dia marah besar.

"Kau ini bagaimana?!" dia membanting peralatan anggarnya di hadapanku. "Kau ketua klub! Aku tak mau dengar alasan murahan seperti itu!"

"Kalau aku ceritakan alasan sebenarnya, kau takkan percaya," ujarku. "Aku sudah mengurus surat kepindahanku."

"Kemarin Callan, sekarang kau!" Brian naik darah, dadanya kembang-kempis dengan cepat. "Semuanya saja menghilang dari sekolah ini!"

"Santai, oi, santai!" ujarku. "Aku sungguh menyesal memberitahumu bahwa aku akan pergi, tapi ini adalah kewajiban yang harus kutaati."

Brian berkacak pinggang. "Persetan dengan turnamen musim dingin! Bree, kau adalah salah satu harapan kami!"

"Kalau begitu, beralihlah pada harapan yang lain," kataku sembari menghela napas. "Aku minta maaf, Brian, sepertinya kali ini kau harus berjuang sendirian. Kuserahkan posisi ketua kepadamu."

Setelah itu, aku meninggalkan arena latihan serta Brian yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Hatiku sakit karena harus berpisah dengan klub yang telah kugawangi selama hampir tiga tahun di Leaf High, dan sekarang aku tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengunjunginya, kecuali bila terpaksa. Turnamen musim dingin sudah di depan mata waktu itu, makanya saat aku memberitahu Robbie beberapa hari kemudian bahwa aku dipindahtugaskan, aku berharap Organisasi masih mengizinkanku ikut turnamen. Aku lalu mengayuh sepedaku menembus padatnya jalanan London, kembali ke rumah.

Saat aku tiba di halaman depan, seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah dan berkacamata kuning terang dengan rambut hitam _pixie cut_ melangkah keluar dari pintu depan. Aku terkesiap.

"Asame!" aku memekik.

"Halo, Sayangku," kata Asame seraya membetulkan letak kacamata kuningnya. "Aku baru saja berbicara dengan orangtuamu."

"Ap—apa?" aku tergagap. "Kau bicara tentang apa?"

"Tentang kepindahanmu," sahut Asame. "Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka."

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. "Kau—membocorkan—rahasia—ku?"

"Celebrian!" suara Dad memanggil dari dalam rumah. "Apa itu kau? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya, Dad," sahutku takut-takut.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam," kata Asame, mengangkat bahu dengan gaya santai. "Mereka ingin bicara padamu, kurasa."

Kedua kakiku sepertinya sudah dilem di trotoar, sehingga aku sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan keduanya. Aku merasa pusing dan mual—demam panggung hebat waktu itu. Apa yang bakal dikatakan kedua orangtuaku mengenai hal yang mendadak ini?

Tapi, aku putuskan menjalaninya saja. Kusembulkan kepalaku dari pintu depan, menatap ruang tamu yang remang-remang, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Mum dan Dad duduk di sofa, tangan Dad memegang secarik kertas, sementara Mum tampak membenamkan wajah ke dalam tangannya. Aku otomatis duduk di sofa juga, berhadap-hadapan dengan mereka. Aku siap menerima apapun yang bakal mereka katakan.

"Jadi, Nona Muda, sebaiknya kau menjelaskannya pada kami," Dad menyilangkan kakinya seperti eksekutif perusahaan yang siap menginterogasi bawahannya. "Apa yang dimaksud oleh surat ini?"

Aku melirik surat di tangan Dad. Kubaca kopnya dengan seksama. Sebuah cap resmi dari Organisasi, berupa api merah yang menyala-nyala. Aku hanya menarik napas dengan kecut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengaku," kataku.

"Tidak, tak apa-apa kalau kau mengaku," kata Mum, suaranya serak. Ia melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya yang pucat perlahan-lahan. "Kami takkan marah, Bree. Sungguh. Kami justru bangga padamu."

"Tapi, tidakkah kalian merasa kecewa?" kataku, mendadak emosiku terlepas. "Selama ini aku hidup dengan rahasia, ke mana-mana selalu kubawa rahasiaku bersama tas, buku, dan sepatu olahraga, bahkan peralatan anggarku. Kalian tak pernah mengenalku secara utuh. Mungkin aku Celebrian Hughes di mata kalian, tapi sesungguhnya aku bukan... bukan _diriku_." Aku memandang wajah Mum dan Dad. Mereka sama sekali tak berkedip.

"Maafkan aku, Mum, Dad," kataku. "Aku janji ini semua akan berakhir dengan baik. Organisasi merekrutku karena mereka pikir aku layak, dan aku tak bisa menolak mereka."

"Celebrian," Dad menyela, "masih ingat dengan kenangan masa kecilmu tidak?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ya, sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya," kata Dad, senyumnya lemah. "Waktu itu kau masih bayi, jadi otakmu belum bisa mencerna memori jangka panjang. Saat kau lahir, kau bagaikan malaikat. Begitu kecil dan rapuh, tetapi juga menyenangkan hati semua orang. Kemudian, ibumu mengatakan padaku agar menamaimu Celebrian, yang artinya 'anugerah mahkota perak,' bukti bahwa harapannya adalah menjadikanmu mahkota kehidupan kami. Memang, kami sudah memiliki Teddy pada saat itu, namun kebahagiaan terbesar kami adalah saat melihat putri kecil kami yang cantik terlahir ke dunia. Meski demikian, tak pernah kubayangkan mahkota kecil kami akan begitu cepatnya lepas dari jemari kami."

Aku menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi kami tak keberatan, Bree," kata Mum lembut. "Justru karena itu, mahkota kami semakin bersinar terang. Kau telah mempersembahkan banyak medali anggar, ranking yang memuaskan, serta sifat ceria yang takkan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Kami bersumpah takkan menghalangimu dalam menjalani hidup, karena kami tahu kau sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu bahwa aku takkan di sini lagi, bukan?" kataku pelan.

Mum dan Dad saling pandang, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja," ujar Dad. "Kenapa tidak memberi kesempatan?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan jaga rahasiamu baik-baik, Bree," kata Mum. "Kami sudah menjagamu selama bertahun-tahun, jadi bukan sesuatu yang berat kalau kami menjaga sekali lagi."

Kutatap mereka bergantian. Denyut jantungku kembali normal. Ketegangan menyusut dalam diriku, berganti dengan rasa lega. Aku merangkul kedua orangtuaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih, Mum, Dad," kataku. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku apa adanya."

"Karena kau adalah mahkota kami," kata Dad, menggenggam tanganku erat-erat, "apa yang tak bisa kami lakukan?"

Kalimat itu masih menusuk-nusuk hatiku sampai sekarang. Bukti bahwa Mum dan Dad adalah orangtua teladan yang patut dihormati. Aku takkan pernah lagi mau mengecewakan mereka. Barang-barangku yang akan dibawa ke Cambridge sudah dipak dengan rapi. Aku tak membawa serta barang-barang yang membuatku mudah dikenali, seperti _jersey_ sepakbola, sepatu lari, dan tentu saja sepeda kesayanganku. Tetapi, aku membawa serta peralatan anggarku. Kabar bahwa di Cambridge juga ada klub anggar lumayan menghiburku. Aku memasukkan kartu mahasiswa palsu, ijazah palsu, dan dokumen-dokumen penting palsu lainnya dengan rapi ke dalam map, lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam koper. Aku siap beraksi di universitas elit itu.

Itu sekedar _flashback_ saja. Kembali pada inti cerita yang ingin kupaparkan. Memang rasanya cukup aneh kalau kau melaksanakan misi saat mengejar ujian tengah semester. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup mengerti soal perkuliahan sekarang, gara-gara diberi misi di Cambridge. Tapi, aku masih suka rindu saat-saat menjalankan misi di Leaf High.

Namaku sekarang Rain Toshiro. Aku kurang menyukainya. Apakah mereka tak punya nama lain yang lebih simpel diucapkan lidah Yorkshire-ku? Tapi, memang itulah hukum anak-anak didikan Organisasi. Memiliki nama kedua yang dipilihkan untuk identitas kedua mereka.

Bagaimana kabar Robbie di Jepang? Terakhir aku mengetahui kabarnya rasanya sudah lama, padahal hanya dua hari yang lalu. Aku membenamkan wajah ke dalam buku tebal beraroma fosil yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan Cambridge seraya memandang ke lapangan kriket yang terbentang luas. Kuliah bersama Profesor Erasmus sungguh menarik, karena dosen Fakultas Hukum itu selalu tertarik dengan politik luar negeri. Apalagi kalau membahas tentang misi perdamaian PBB yang omong kosong itu. Aku pernah menonton serial televisi yang menyindir soal itu, dan serial itu juga menyatakan hal yang mirip dengan yang dinyatakan Profesor Erasmus. Bahwa sesungguhnya perdamaian dunia hanya mitos, dan perdamaian takkan mungkin terjadi kecuali manusia mau mati satu per satu. Konflik dibutuhkan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Seperti Yin dan Yang yang selalu berdampingan. Masuk akal kedengarannya, karena beliau memang seorang guru besar Filsafat Kenegaraan.

"Lalu, selama ini, misi yang dilaksanakan PBB sungguh tidak ada gunanya, dong!" aku memprotes padanya saat kuliah. Satu atau dua anak sudah mendengkur di belakangku. Hanya aku dan anak-anak yang duduk di barisan depan yang masih terjaga, mendengarkan ceraman sang profesor.

Kalian tahu jawaban sang profesor seperti apa? Dia bilang, "Dunia butuh perdamaian, tapi definisi dari perdamaian itulah yang sering disalah artikan orang. Damai berarti menjaga keutuhan, bukan berarti menyetarakan. Tetapi saat suatu kelompok dapat menjaga keutuhan dinamika kelompoknya, saat itulah perdamaian terjadi."

Diskusi berakhir saat waktu kuliah habis. Aku masih penasaran dengan pernyataan sang profesor, tapi tak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu sehabis kelas berakhir. Aku segera menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam _Dasar-dasar Statisika_ dan _Perilaku Politik Warga Britania_ yang disarankan sang profesor. Meski demikian, misi di Cambridge ini masih belum jelas arah juntrungannya.

Sampai pada hari Kamis siang, aku datang lebih awal ke kampus. Dari asrama, aku membawa ransel berisi binder yang sudah kutempeli dengan jadwal dari _sticky notes_ dan lembar-lembar kertas lain yang bertujuan untuk membantu otakku mengingat mata kuliah. Belum ada seminggu, mukaku sudah seperti anak Hukum pada umumnya, penuh dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang berkaitan dengan undang-undang.

Menunggu kuliah, aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Sambil duduk membuka-buka catatan binderku dengan harapan hari ini aku bakal mendapat kuliah yang asyik. Diskusi itu menyenangkan kalau kau suka berbicara, tapi aku pikir diskusi soal Hukum benar-benar butuh lebih dari sekedar bicara. Aku mendengar pintu perpustakaan terbuka dengan gaya berat. Tak kuduga-duga, Profesor Erasmus masuk. Dosen tua berambut mirip Einstein itu tampak kelelahan. Ia mengipas-ngipas kepalanya sambil menyandarkan tubuh di meja pustakawan. Tas hitam yang ditentengnya diletakkan di dekat kakinya. Ia lalu menilik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas.

"Syukurlah," ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, karena perpustakaan saat itu sepi. Hanya aku yang tadinya masih terpaku pada catatan binderku, kini mengintip melalui rak buku dengan penasaran. Gerak-gerik sang profesor kelihatannya mencurigakan. Apakah ia sedang menunggu seseorang? Siapa yang sedang ia tunggu di perpustakaan pada dekat jam makan siang begini?

Aku menutup binderku dengan hati-hati, masih mengintip melalui rak yang penuh buku dan jurnal kepustakaan. Pintu perpustakaan yang terbuat dari besi dan kaca kini terbuka lagi. Bunyinya membuat jantungku melompat. Aliran darahku semakin terpacu dengan kuat, entah mengapa, seperti mendapatkan firasat yang aneh. Orang yang membuka pintu melangkah masuk. Ia adalah seorang wanita, bertubuh jangkung dan berambut pendek. Di bawah bibirnya ada tindikan mutiara yang berkilau. Matanya yang diberi _eyeshadow_ hitam memandang ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Tepat waktu," kata sang profesor dengan suara agak pelan. "Perpustakaan sedang sepi, jadi kita bisa mulai membahas yang kau _e-mail_ -kan semalam."

"Saya tak mau berbicara panjang lebar," kata wanita itu. "Saya kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan amanat pimpinan kami. Kau menjanjikan kami logam itu. Ada di mana?"

"Logam itu berada di tempat yang aman," ujar sang profesor. "Aku yang pegang kuncinya. Tugasmu sekarang adalah memberiku bayaran."

Namun, wanita itu terkekeh. "Bayaran? Ha! Kau mengharapkan bayaran dari kami, Orang Tua?"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan janji yang sudah kita buat sebelum ini," kata Profesor Erasmus seraya memilin-milin jenggot putihnya. "Aku sudah memberimu apa yang kau minta. Sekarang giliranmu membayar atas apa yang telah kulakukan."

"Kau tidak melakukannya untukku saja, Pak Tua," senyum si wanita yang kesannya mengejek semakin lebar. "Kau melakukannya untuk kami. Kita semua. Apabila kau masih meminta bayaran, kau tak pantas memberikan apapun untuk kami kecuali loyalitasmu yang seperti permen karet!"

"Cih!" Profesor Erasmus balas mencibir. "Memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau aku berusaha menuntut hakku?"

"Mungkin," si wanita bergumam, "kami akan memberimu pilihan lain. Hm, bagaimana dengan kasus sabotase karya ilmiah yang terjadi setahun yang lalu, Profesor? Seharusnya kasus itu ditutup, tapi kau tahu bahwa tanpa kami, kau takkan pernah bisa lolos dari kejaran hukum, bukan? Ironis!"

Profesor tua itu bergidik. Ia tergagap saat bicara lagi, "A-a-aku rasa kalian sudah kelewatan!"

"Kelewatan?!" hardik perempuan itu. "Kelewatan seperti apa?! Kau membuat nama universitas elit ini tercemar—kau masih menganggap dirimu _kurang_ kelewatan? Pikir! Tanpa kami, nama baikmu takkan ada lagi. Kau akan kehilangan hartamu, keluargamu, semua yang kau miliki! Pikir! Saat kami menawarkan padamu kehidupan yang layak, kami juga menawarkan padamu ketenaran! Dan tugasmu hanya bersikap loyal kepada kami, sampai waktunya tiba!"

"Waktu apa?" kekeh sang profesor. _Image_ seorang dosen yang bijaksana dan cerdas telah luntur sepenuhnya dari dirinya. Secara mengejutkan, ia menarik selaras pistol dari dalam sakunya, lalu menodongkannya pada perempuan itu. Tapi, perempuan itu tidak gentar. Ia hanya tertawa.

"Perdamaian, Profesor," katanya. "Perdamaian akan segera terwujud."

"Perdamaian! Omong kosong!" teriak Profesor Erasmus, kegilaan memuncak di dalam matanya. "Kau bicara seperti pimpinanmu yang kolot itu! Memangnya kalian pikir kalian siapa? Selama keadilan ada di dunia ini, kalian bakal lenyap hanya dengan satu kali jentikan!"

Wanita itu lalu menyibakkan rambutnya dari dahi. Tatapan matanya masih terarah pada sang profesor. "Jadi, itu yang kau inginkan, Erasmus? Menantang kelompok rahasia paling berbahaya di muka bumi? Kau berani menyebut pimpinan kami seperti itu, maka kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang pantas kau dapatkan!"

Secara tak terduga pula, wanita itu menghunus sebilah belati dari balik jaketnya. Ia menaruh belati itu dengan posisi melintang pada leher Erasmus. Profesor tua itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Matanya tetap kelihatan marah, tapi wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, Pak Tua?" wanita itu berbisik.

"Kalau kau teruskan, kita akan mati bersama-sama di sini," kata Erasmus getir.

"Lebih baik aku mati karena memperjuangkan perdamaian," kata si wanita tenang, "daripada mencari pamrih dari orang lain. Kau sangat menyedihkan, Erasmus. Akatsuki sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

Suara dingin wanita itu membekukan air muka Erasmus. Pistolnya yang tadinya kokoh menjadi bergetar. Kemudian, wanita itu menarik lepas belati dari leher Erasmus. Ia membalik jaket hitamya menjadi di luar, menampakkan lambang awan merah di dadanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," katanya. Ia mengacungkan sebentuk kunci perak di hadapan muka Erasmus, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa menoleh lagi. Erasmus terhenyak ke kursi terdekat dan tampak sangat mual. Aku tak percaya yang kusaksikan barusan. Aku melihatnya secara langsung. Seorang anggota kelompok rahasia paling dibenci sekaligus ditakuti Organisasi— _seorang Akatsuki_!

Tanganku tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kamus besar di ujung rak. Bunyinya gaduh mengagetkan si profesor. Aku buru-buru menyembunyikan kepalaku saat si profesor berdiri.

"Eddie, kau kah itu?"

Eddie adalah nama pustakawan yang suka berjaga di perpustakaan itu. Karena tak ada jawaban, profesor tua itu memutuskan bahwa ia harus segera pergi. Gerak-geriknya yang gelisah dan terburu-buru mengindikasikan bahwa sebentar lagi pasti ada kuliah yang harus ia hadiri. Begitu pula aku, sebetulnya. Akhirnya, setelah itu, Erasmus mengangkat bokongnya dari perpustakaan. Tinggallah aku sendirian, berpikir dalam sepi. Apa yang mesti kulakukan?

Satu-satunya ide yang terbesit di benakku adalah melaporkan kejadian ini pada orang yang tepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang kupercaya selama ini— _Kakashi_.

Jadi, aku segera berlari ke luar perpustakaan, lalu masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan yang jarang dipakai di lantai dua, tepat sebelum kelasku berada. Kutekan nomor paling rahasia yang semestinya dimiliki oleh seorang agen rahasia, lalu kutunggu seseorang mengangkatnya.

Kuharap yang mengangkatnya kali ini sungguh-sungguh Kakashi, tapi ternyata...

" _Nomor yang Anda hubungi tidak terdaftar. Silakan coba lagi._ "

Sial, jangan-jangan gara-gara disuruh mendampingi Robbie ke Jepang, dia harus buru-buru ganti nomor lagi! Kalau begini, aku harus telepon ke siapa lagi? Sudah berkali-kali keajadian seperti ini berulang, tapi anehnya aku masih tetap saja kaget. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghubungi kantor divisi tempat dia bertugas, tapi aku juga takut kejadian seperti di Somerset kembali terulang. Jadi, kuputuskan bahwa kali ini aku harus bertindak sendiri.

Baiklah, waktunya ke kelas! Aku baru ingat nanti ada kuis untuk mata kuliah Ilmu Negara. Beruntung aku selalu mencatat di dalam binder, jadi bisa ku- _review_ lagi sebelum kuis dimulai. Namun baru satu langkah keluar toilet, aku terkesiap. Binderku! Tanganku merogoh-rogoh ransel, tapi yang kusentuh di dalamnya hanya ada kotak pensil dan ponsel, sisanya ruang kosong—hampa. Oh, sial, demi apa, aku pasti meninggalkannya di perpustakaan! Dengan perasaan dongkol, aku menuruni tangga, kembali ke perpustakaan. Sang pustakawan, Eddie, sudah ada di sana sekarang. Ia terkejut melihat diriku yang kalap, tergopoh-gopoh menuju rak tempat persembunyianku tadi. Tapi, tak kutemukan binderku di sana!

"Apa yang Anda cari, _Miss_?" tanya Eddie ramah.

"Eh, saya mencari binder saya, barusan ada di sini, ketinggalan," ujarku, terlalu panik sehingga tak bisa menyusun kalimat dengan benar.

"Binder?" Eddie mengerutkan dahi. "Wah, saya sedari tadi di sini, tidak saya temukan apa-apa di sebelah sana."

Aku mengeluh. "Kau yakin?" Binder itu adalah nyawaku, harapanku untuk lulus ujian tengah semester!

"Ya, saya berani sumpah. Tetapi Anda tenang saja, kalau seandainya orang yang menemukan itu baik hati, dia pasti akan melaporkannya ke bagian keamanan. Jangan khawatir, selalu ada hikmah di balik kejadian buruk," sahut Eddie, nadanya yang santai membuatku makin sebal.

"Oh, sial!" aku menyumpah. Ya, sial sekali! Betapa cerobohnya diriku! Sambil menyeret kaki, kupastikan aku tetap fokus pada ujian tengah semester—tanpa catatan sama sekali.

Saat kelas akan dimulai, dosenku memasuki kelas, diikuti seorang asistennya. Betapa terkejutnya diriku—sungguh kebetulan, yang jadi asisten dosen di kelasku adalah _wanita itu_! Ya, wanita anggota Akatsuki itu. Dan ia tampak sangat ceria, berbeda jauh dengan yang kutemui di perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu. Suram, sendu, dan pirau. Sangat _gothic_ sehingga siapapun akan jantungan melihatnya. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya, aku bisa lebih jantungan begitu melihat tumpukan buku yang dibawanya. Diantara tumpukan buku itu ada satu buku yang sangat mudah kukenali. Bentuk tipisnya, _hard cover_ bermotif hitam-putih, dan kertasnya yang berwarna-warni... apa lagi kalau bukan binderku! Dan wanita itu ternyata membawanya!

"Selamat siang, _class_ ," kata dosenku, Profesor Grimsby. Ia jauh lebih muda daripada Erasmus, namun penampilannya sama kunonya dengan ahli filsafat tua itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja _tweed_ warna kenari. Rambutnya yang beruban diberi minyak sehingga licin, bergaya mirip James Bond-nya Sean Connery yang populer di zaman kakekku masih jadi pengantin baru.

"Nah, semuanya, hari ini saya minta maaf tidak bisa mengajar karena ada mandat universitas yang harus saya penuhi," Profesor Grimsby langsung bicara pada intinya. "Karena itu, kuis hari ini tetap berjalan, namun saya serahkan pada asisten baru saya, Miss Konan Heathcote, untuk mendampingi kalian. Setelah kuis, beliau-lah yang akan membagikan materi ujian tengah semester kepada kalian."

Anak-anak yang belum belajar mengeluh. Sementara sisanya diam karena cukup percaya diri. Aku berada diantara keduanya. Melihat binderku terselip di bawah buku besar di meja dosen membuat tanganku gatal ingin mengambilnya, tapi tatapan aneh di mata sang asisten dosen bikin aku jadi ragu. Apalagi sewaktu soal dibagikan. Aku mengakui senyum sang asisten dosen—namanya Konan—tampak ramah namun mematikan di saat bersamaan. Ini gila! Aku bersama seorang Akatsuki di kelasku! Susah payah kupasang ekspresi datar sewaktu ia membagikan kertas jawaban padaku.

"Semua sudah dapat soal dan lembar jawaban?" Konan bertanya pada kelas. Mereka mengiyakan. Saat itu, Profesor Grimsby sudah tidak ada di kelas.

"Bagus," senyumnya terkembang. Konan menyandarkan satu bahu di dinding sambil mencatat sesuatu di atas _hardboard_ -nya. "Waktu kalian mengerjakan tiga puluh menit, dimulai dari sekarang."

Sambil mengerjakan soal, aku mengawasi Konan terus menerus. Sesekali aku menangkapnya sedang mengikir kuku, di satu kesempatan ia menulis-nulis. Tapi, tak kunjung ia menyentuh buku-buku di depan matanya. Ya, salah satunya adalah _binderku_. Waktu semakin berjalan dengan cepat. Aku sudah mengerjakan separuh soal ketika tersisa lima belas menit. Sepuluh menit terakhir, tersisa tiga dari empat puluh nomor. Konan akhirnya menyentuh buku besar yang dia bawa.

Oh, tidak, dia malah mengambil binderku. Dia lalu membaca-baca binderku dengan cepat namun cermat, seperti seorang _fanboy_ saat menganalisis komik terbaru. Aneh. Catatanku yang amburadul tentu tidak menarik baginya. Mengapa dia kelihatan begitu asyik membolak-baliknya, seolah binderku adalah kumpulan dongeng Grimm bersaudara? Oh, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mendapatkan catatanku kembali!

 _TENG_! Waktu mengerjakan habis. Seluruh anak mengumpulkan jawaban mereka ke meja Konan satu per satu. Aku melirik sedikit binder kesayanganku saat maju ke depan, tapi keraguanku muncul lagi karena Konan mencengkeram permukaan binder itu, seolah menjaganya rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah, materi untuk ujian tengah semester akan saya bagikan lewat ketua kelas saja," Konan mengumumkan. "Apabila kalian ingin menanyakan hal lain berkenaan mata kuliah ini, silakan hubungi saya karena Profesor Grimsby akan sangat sibuk seminggu penuh. Saya akhiri kelas hari ini. Sampai jumpa."

Aku harus mendapatkan catatanku kembali! Jadi, aku menunggu sampai seluruh anak keluar kelas, lalu kumanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mencegat Konan.

"Eh, permisi..."

Konan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Miss...?"

"Toshiro," aku buru-buru berkata. "Saya pikir, saya sebelumnya pernah melihat binder seperti yang Anda miliki."

"Ah, binder ini?" Konan memperlihatkannya padaku. "Apa benar? Binder ini saya temukan di perpustakaan. Saya pikir tak ada yang mencarinya, jadi rencananya saya akan berikan pada bagian keamanan. Tapi setelah ini, saya harus menghadiri acara, jadi ada kemungkinan binder ini saya bawa pulang."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau saya saja yang menyerahkannya pada bagian keamanan?" aku mengusulkan segera. "Malah, saya bisa mengantarkannya pada pemilik binder ini."

"Sungguh?" Konan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wah, Anda baik sekali, Miss Toshiro! Pasti Anda berteman baik dengan pemilik binder ini, ya? Hmmm... namanya Celebrian Hughes, ya?"

"Oh, tentu saja!" kataku. Itu memang fakta, sebab siapa lagi 'Celebrian Hughes' kalau bukan _diriku_! Akatsuki bodoh. Dia tak tahu bahwa Rain Toshiro dan si pemilik binder itu satu orang.

"Baiklah, silakan bawa binder ini," kata Konan padaku. Dengan hati lega, kuterima binder itu, lalu aku mohon diri. Meski demikian, masih kuawasi langkahnya setelah itu. Sambil membuntuti, aku mengirim SMS kilat kepada Asame, berupa pesan _warning_. Konan tidak menoleh ke belakang barang sekali pun. Ia keluar fakultas, menuju ke parkiran, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sedan yang sudah menunggunya. Mobil itu pergi tak lama kemudian, derunya merintangi aspal. Aku mengintip dari balik pintu fakultas yang diberi kaca bening. Tepat saat itu, SMS kembali masuk dari Asame. Katanya, ' _Cari Erasmus. Buat dia mengaku soal logam itu._ '

Kudekap binderku erat-erat. Soal anggota Akatsuki itu bisa dibereskan nanti. Yang penting, tak ada yang menghalangi urusanku dengan kelelawar tua bangka itu.

TO BE CONTINUED


	52. Chapter 51

**PART FIFTY-ONE**

 **(masih BREE)**

Aku segera menghubungi Asame kembali, lalu kami bergerak secepat mungkin. Malam Jumat itu juga, kususun pasukan di sekeliling rumah alamat yang kami tuju. Profesor Erasmus sudah pulang ke rumah tepat saat kami sampai. Taksi yang mengantarnya pergi dan menghilang dalam bayang-bayang. Aku mengambil alih komando dari Hideki, komandan pasukan divisi Cambridge, lalu memerintahkan pasukan untuk masuk melalui halaman belakang rumah. Ketika sang profesor sedang menyeduh teh di dalam teko keramik, lima anggota pasukan itu megendap-endap membuka pintu belakang yang terletak agak ke dapur. Profesor itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diintai oleh awak Organisasi. Dia menyesap tehnya, lalu makan sepotong biskuit. Benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa di dapurnya sekarang tengah berlutut lima pria berperawakan kekar yang membawa _revolver_ dan alat penyetrum. Aku tidak termasuk diantara pria-pria itu, karena aku di luar bersama Hideki, menunggu mereka berhasil melancarkan aksi.

Perhitungan kami benar. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Erasmus merasa bosan. Ia lalu mencuci gelas tehnya dan bersiap ke kamar mandi. Namun kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. Gigi palsunya! Ia melepaskannya lalu memasukkan benda menjijikkan itu ke dalam gelas. Kalian pasti pernah melihat kakek atau nenek kalian meletakkan gelas itu di dapur, kan? Ya, gelas itu juga diisi air setengah penuh. Jadi, memang itulah yang dilakukan Erasmus. Ia berbalik menuju ke dapur untuk menaruh gigi palsunya, lebih tepat lagi menuju jebakan.

Dia bahkan tak sempat berteriak.

Lima pria kekar itu merenggut dan memitingnya, lalu mendudukkan profesor tua itu di kursi meja makan. Salah satu dari mereka mengikat lengan dan kaki Erasmus menggunakan tali rafia. Salah satu yang lain membekap mulutnya dengan kain serbet. Erasmus meronta-ronta, tapi tak ada gunanya. Tali rafia itu meninggalkan bekas dalam di kulitnya yang keriput dan pucat seperti lembah kemerahan. Dan rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Aku dan Hideki melangkah masuk. Hidung kami terangkat dan pistol kami siap di tangan. Kedua mata Erasmus terbelalak menatapku. Pupilnya yang sebesar kancing semakin mengecil.

"Jadi, Profesor John Erasmus, ya?" Hideki bergumam dengan sinis. Ia menyentakkan kepala profesor itu ke belakang, seolah-olah ingin melihat apakah di matanya terdapat kumbang bertengger atau tidak.

"Hmmmppppphhhh...!" Erasmus mengerang-erang dengan marah.

"Tenang, _Sir_ , kami tidak akan melukai Anda, kecuali Anda bersedia mengikuti cara kami," kata Hideki lagi. "Kami hanya kemari untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang mungkin Anda tak mau jelaskan. Ini berkaitan dengan apa yang telah Anda perbuat."

"Hmmmmph?!" Erasmus memprotes.

"Jangan berbohong pada kami!" Hideki menekankan _revolver_ ke dahi Erasmus. "Kami punya informan yang bisa kami percaya." Hideki mengedikkan kepala kepadaku. Seluruh wajah Erasmus langsung merah padam.

"Ya, _Sir_ , saya terpaksa harus mengaku pada Anda," kataku. "Selama ini saya ditugaskan untuk memata-matai Anda. Dan nama saya bukan Rain Toshiro, melainkan Bree Hughes, agen Junior divisi London, sekarang ditugaskan di Cambridge. Sekarang Anda tinggal memilih, apakah Anda ingin jujur atau tidak. Pertanyaan saya yang pertama, logam apa yang Anda jual? Pertanyaan kedua, apa hubungan Anda dengan orang yang membelinya?"

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapatkan, klien Anda adalah seorang wanita. Latar belakangnya juga cukup mengejutkan," sambung Hideki. Seorang bawahannya menyerahkan sebuah map dan Hideki mengambilnya. Ia menyuruhku membaca:

"Konan Heathcote, terdaftar sebagai anggota MI6 sebelum mengeluarkan diri. Sekarang dicari oleh kepolisian internasional karena diduga terlibat dalam keanggotaan Akatsuki."

"Hmmmmppph!" Erasmus tampaknya mau menjawab, jadi Hideki menyuruh bawahannya untuk melepaskan serbet yang membekap mulutnya. Profesor tua itu tampak sangat menyedihkan, terutama dengan muka keunguan dan mata kecil yang berair. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mau bersimpati padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, saya tahu saya berurusan dengan siapa!" geram Erasmus. "Tapi, biarlah saya jawab satu per satu pertanyaan kalian. Saya tidak menjual logam, melainkan hanya sebagai perantara mereka dengan pertambangan di Chile. Sebelum saya bekerja di Cambridge, saya sempat menjadi pekerja juga di tambang itu. Logam itu—harusnya bukan logam—melainkan senyawa campuran logam dan raksa yang dinamakan Cygniasium. Logam itu sedang dikembangkan untuk dipakai sebagai bahan baku membuat mesin roket oleh NASA. Pertanyaan kedua sangat mudah, saya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan keparat-keparat itu. Mereka yang harusnya membayar saya, menghargai hasil kerja keras saya! Awan merah keparat! Bedebah!" Erasmus melontarkan caci-maki sebanyak mungkin pada Akatsuki. Hideki dan aku beserta anggota divisi diam saja.

"Ya, memang mereka bedebah," akhirnya Hideki bicara lagi, "tapi Anda bekerjasama dengan mereka, bukankah caci dan maki tadi juga dapat ditujukan kepada Anda?"

"Saya sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan itu!" gertak si profesor, bahkan uban-uban di kepalanya juga kini berwarna merah saking murkanya. "Apa lagi yang kalian inginkan dari saya?!"

"Satu hal lagi," kataku. "Wanita bernama Konan itu rupanya sekarang menjadi asisten salah satu dosen di Cambridge, _Sir_. Apakah Anda terlibat juga soal ini?"

"Asisten dosen?" Erasmus tersentak. "Sejak kapan? Bagaimana? Mengapa?"

"Itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan, apakah Anda juga berperan memasukkan dia ke kampus?"

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali!" Erasmus tampak keheranan, tapi sisa-sisa kemarahan masih tergambar di matanya. "Saya hanya mengatakan padanya untuk menemui saya di perpustakaan Cambridge. Soal bagaimana dia masuk, itu rahasia dia dan kelompoknya. Tapi, asisten dosen? _Tidak_!"

"Jadi, kita juga bakal punya urusan dengan wanita itu," bisikku pada Hideki, dan ia setuju.

"Baiklah, Profesor," kata Hideki, "informasi yang kami inginkan sudah cukup. Kami akan membebaskan Anda, tapi ingat satu hal: _kalau sampai Anda memberitahukan kejadian malam ini kepada siapapun, bahkan pada aparat hukum, tak ada lagi ampun bagi Anda._ "

Erasmus menelan ludah. Memang dasar pengecut. Ia boleh jadi memaki-maki kami seperti caranya memaki-maki Akatsuki, tapi dia belum tahu bahwa kami bisa lebih kejam daripada Akatsuki.

Pasukan divisi Cambridge lalu berkumpul di markas setelah itu. Kami membahas tentang langkah kami selanjutnya. Aku memilih duduk terpojok sambil melihat-lihat berita di situs Dailymail. Ada sebuah berita yang tampaknya kelanjutan dari berita sebelumnya. Berita mengenai perbaikan Museum Louvre. Begitu melihat foto museum itu, aku terperangah. Demi Tuhan! Sudah berapa lama aku diam sampai-sampai tidak tahu mengenai hal ini? Kuberitahu Hideki dan yang lainnya mengenai hal itu dengan panik.

"Kami sudah tahu, bahkan berita itu sudah lama, dasar kudet," ujar Hideki.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian tidak mengirimiku kabar atau apa? Ini kan berkaitan dengan terorisme!"

"Kepolisian Paris yakin mereka bisa menanganinya sendiri, dibantu para awak divisi Paris dan Montmarte, keadaan genting bisa sementara waktu diredam," kata Hideki.

Baru saja dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya, seorang anggota kami yang bernama Shouta masuk dengan wajah penuh keringat dan terengah-engah. Ia masuk lewat pintu darurat sehingga bisa jadi kabar yang dibawanya mewakili semua itu.

"Ada kabar buruk apa lagi?" keluh Hideki.

"Divisi Tokyo b-baru saja memberitahu, p-padahal pesannya sudah cukup lama," Shouta mengatur napas dengan terburu-buru. "Serangan! Serangan di Tokyo dan Nagoya!"

"Serangan? Serangan macam apa?" aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Pemboman, entahlah," Shouta menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. "Pokoknya serius. Kalian bisa menghubungi kantor Informasi dan Komunikasi Internasional kalau mau."

"Ini berarti situasi sudah masuk kode merah," kata Hideki geram. "Siapa yang menyebabkan pengeboman itu?"

"Sedang dalam proses penyelidikan," sahut Shouta.

"Apakah jangan-jangan ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kejadian di Museum Louvre?" gumamku.

"Jangan ambil kesimpulan sebelum mendapatkan informasi yang benar, Bree," kata Hideki. "Omong-omong, kau bukannya ada kuliah besok? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke asrama saja?"

"Oh, ya, benar!" aku menepuk dahi. Besok kuliahku pukul sembilan pagi! Dan parahnya lagi, aku baru ingat kalau besok aku harus mengumpulkan _paper_ , tugas mata kuliah bahasa asing, yang sama sekali belum kugarap! "Tapi, tunggu dulu," kataku lagi. "Masalah si profesor itu ditinggalkan begitu saja? Kita harus ambil langkah! Belum sempat kita diskusi, kan?"

"Kita _sudah_ berdiskusi, dan kau malah asyik main HP di pojok sana," Hideki berkata tegas. "Langkah selanjutnya adalah memperkuat diri. Kita tak bisa membiarkan tikus-tikus Akatsuki menyusup ke daerah kita. Konan hanyalah awalnya. Kita belum tahu, siapa tahu di Inggris sekarang sudah masuk tikus-tikus yang lain."

"Hanya itu? Ayolah!" aku mengeluh.

"Soal yang lain, biar kami yang mengurus. Kau tangani saja tugas kuliahmu dan lakukan kewajibanmu sebagai agen Junior!"

Begitulah, kata-kata Hideki membuatku bungkam. Aku hanya menggerundel dengan jengkel seraya mengeluarkan diri dari ruang diskusi. Kupancal sepedaku dengan emosi, menuju ke asrama.

Ah, tapi begitu mendengar kabar tentang Jepang, aku jadi ingat dengan Robbie. Apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana?

Ponselku berdering. Ada pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak kukenal. Tulisannya:

" _Kepada Rain Toshiro di Cambridge. Pesan ini berasal dari seorang teman. Kami sudah mendapatkan mereka dengan aman. Menuju ke hotel tempat menginap._ "

Aku langsung paham. Memang, sebelum Robbie dan Kakashi berangkat, aku sempat bekerjasama dengan Mr Wormwood untuk menjamin keselamatan mereka. Jadi, kami menyewa dua orang dari divisi Tokyo untuk mengawal Robbie dan Kakashi sepanjang waktu. Karena aku tidak bisa ikut, kuserahkan pergerakan dua orang sewaan kami kepada Mr Wormwood. Aku tinggal memantaunya dari Inggris. Kubalas pesan itu:

" _Bagus. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa jadwal mereka sekarang?_ "

" _Artorius memanggil._ " Jawaban itu muncul. " _Pemberitahuan atas perubahan rencana pertemuan_. _Terkait penyerangan di dua kota._ "

" _Baik. Laksanakan dengan baik_."

Percakapan kaku itu pu berakhir. Paling tidak Robbie dan Kakashi baik-baik saja. Terkait dengan itu, kuingat kembali _e-mail_ dari Kakashi sewaktu aku pulang kuliah tadi sore. Kedua kabar itu melegakanku. Tapi, aku tetap saja masih ingin tahu kabar dari Robbie secara langsung.

Jadi, aku memutuskan meneleponnya. Di sana pasti sudah pagi. Aku menekan kode kenegaraan Jepang dan memasukkan nomor rahasia yang kutuju ke dalamnya. Telepon sedang diproses. Kemudian, sebuah suara uring-uringan menjawab telepon itu.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," aku berkata. Artinya 'selamat pagi' dalam bahasa Jepang.

" _Bree_! _Maksudku Rain_! _Kukira kau siapa_!" suara Robbie kedengaran kaget.

Robbie langsung menceritakan pengalamannya makan _ramen_ pertama kali, sekaligus mencicipi makanan yang selalu jadi lauk _ramen_ , namanya _naruto_. Dia bilang nama itu unik, persis seperti yang diceritakan Kakashi dalam _e-mail_ -nya. Aku tertarik menceritakan padanya soal Akatsuki dan lain-lainnya, tapi aku menahan diriku sendiri karena masalah itu terlalu serius untuk jadi bahan obrolan di telepon.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Jepang. Aku ada misi tambahan, tapi tak bisa kukatakan di mana aku berada sekarang. Kemungkinan besar misi ini akan sangat berbahaya," itulah yang kukatakan. Kuberi sedikit bumbu agar kesannya aku sedang sibuk. Yah, begitulah cara seorang agen menjaga reputasinya.

" _Baik, tidak masalah. Berbahaya atau tidak, aku rasa kau masih akan hidup_!" Robbie membalas. " _Oh, sebentar_! _Tahan_!" dia pasti meletakkan ponselnya, tapi aku bisa mendengar bahwa dia membuka pintu dengan bunyi berisik. Kedua orang yang kusewa pasti sudah tiba di sana sekarang.

Agak lama aku menunggu, kemudian ia kembali bicara padaku.

" _Rain, maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama._ "

"Tidak masalah," kataku tenang. "Pokoknya aku senang mendengar suaramu. Aku juga harus segera pergi. Oiya, satu pesanku, kalau kau disuruh pergi, maka pergilah. Kalau kau menolak, kau akan mati."

" _Mati_?!"

Aku senang sekali membuat Robbie panik. Reaksinya seirama dengan suaranya yang cempreng. "Ya, dan aku tidak main-main. Jangan khawatir, kedua orang itu takkan menyakitimu. Mereka ada di bawah komando divisi Tokyo dan divisi Tokyo juga mengenalku. Asal kau tidak macam-macam, kau tidak akan dapat masalah _._ "

" _Tapi, apa maksudnya mereka menyuruhku bersiap-siap_? _Ke mana mereka akan membawaku_?"

Aku berusaha membuat keadaan lebih misterius. "Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Ikuti saja perintah mereka, oke? Jangan membantah, apapun yang terjadi. Mereka hanya dikirim untuk mengetesmu _._ "

" _Sumpah, aku tidak paham semua yang kau katakan_!" ujar Robbie.

Aku menghela napas, sebal pada sikap Robbie yang selalu bikin gemas. "Ikuti saja perintah mereka, dasar cerewet! Itu adalah salah satu etika yang harus dimiliki setiap agen!" Kututup telepon setelah itu. Aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, tapi aku merasa cukup puas. Setelah itu, aku meletakkan ponsel dan mulai menggarap _paper_ sialanku.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapat kabar mengejutkan. Kuliah diliburkan! Tapi, aku dan anak-anak yang sudah mati-matian menggarap _paper_ , sampai minum tiga gelas kopi semalaman, tidak merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Ayolah, yang benar saja! Waktu yang kukorbankan dan tenaga yang kukerahkan ternyata membuahkan takdir yang lain.

Meski demikian, aku juga bersyukur. Soalnya, pada hari Jumat itu juga diadakan latihan anggar di gelanggang. Namun begitu kutanya pada kapten timku, dia bilang anggar juga ditiadakan berhubung Everett tak bisa hadir. Setelahnya, aku mengetahui bahwa ia juga dipanggil menghadiri pertemuan Organisasi di Jepang, jadi dia akan di sana selama beberapa hari.

"Yah, padahal sebentar lagi Turnamen!" protes Kane, seorang cowok tinggi yang bahkan tidak bisa menang melawanku kalau latihan.

"Aku harap pelatih kita segera kembali," ujar Summer menimpali.

"Justru kita harusnya berlatih sendiri!" aku menyela. "Kalian mau jadi apa kalau hanya bergantung pada satu orang? Bukankah Johnny sudah diberi amanat untuk mengatur jadwal latihan pengganti?" aku melirik sang kapten.

"Oh, tentu saja," jawabnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau besok Sabtu kita latihan?"

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan badan eksekutif fakultas," seorang anak mengacungkan jari.

"Aku juga tidak bisa hadir, nenekku sakit keras," Kane ikut-ikutan.

"Summer?" Johnny menanyai ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu aku bisa atau tidak... tapi..." Summer kelihatan bimbang. "...ah, besok aku akan mengusahakan datang."

Sambil mendengus, aku membuang muka dari Johnny. Aku sungguh tidak respek pada kapten yang melempem ini. Bagaimana klub anggar di sini akan berkembang kalau dia yang harus jadi kapten? Hasil kesepakatannya besok akan ada enam orang yang positif berlatih, termasuk aku dan Johnny. Summer belum memberi kami kabar, meskipun aku tidak yakin dia mau latihan karena ingin mendedikasikan diri pada universitas. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dia dan April, teman dekatnya, sering bergosip soal Everett di sela-sela latihan? Hmph, kalau dipikir-pikir, hidup jadi orang ganteng itu ternyata rumit juga!

Pulang dari kampus, SMS dari Asame mengejutkanku. Ada kabar buruk lagi datang dari Jepang. Setelah Nagoya dan Tokyo, yang jadi korban pengeboman selanjutnya adalah Osaka. Ketiga kota itu terletak berdekatan, sehingga pengebomannya pasti sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Kali ini, aku yakin bahwa tindakan kami bukan hanya sekadar memperkuat diri, tetapi juga harus menyusun rencana jawaban. Organisasi sudah dihubungi, untungnya. Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan sementara, motif pengeboman bangunan-bangunan itu sangat tidak jelas. Asumsiku si teroris ini berusaha mencari perhatian Organisasi, dan siapa lagi musuh Organisasi yang sedang bergerak sekarang kecuali Joseph?

Kecuali... mungkin... Akatsuki juga sedang bergerak.

Tapi, kalau menurut tiga video amatir yang dikirimkan padaku, tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan terlalu janggal, bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki. Semestinya mereka meninggalkan tanda berupa awan merah, tapi mereka malah meninggalkan simbol-simbol. Aha, simbol... duh, jadi teringat masa-masa lama. Apakah ini bagian dari teka-teki yang harus kami pecahkan lagi? Di sisi lain, rasa rinduku pada Callan semakin lama semakin memudar. Aku tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Malah, aku berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia mati, daripada Joseph meracuninya dengan pikiran-pikiran jahat dan merubahnya menjadi monster atau semacamnya.

 _Monster_.

Aku menyeruput jus melon yang baru saja kubeli di pinggir jalan. Aku pulang jalan kaki hari itu karena sepedaku diservis. Diam-diam, kepalaku memikirkan tentang istilah 'monster.' Kemudian, tengkukku bergidik. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa terus menerus berada di titik aman. Kalau tidak, namaku bukan Celebrian Hughes!

 _KRIIIING!_

Ponselku berbunyi. Hm, mungkin Hideki ingin memberiku tugas baru? Namun ternyata, nomor telepon yang kuterima bukanlah nomor Hideki, atau setidaknya memiliki kode divisi. Ragu-ragu aku menekan tombol untuk menerima telepon.

" _Halo_?" Suara penelepon itu berkata.

"Halo," aku menjawab. "Siapa ini?"

" _Celebrian Hughes, atau Rain Toshiro, atau siapapun dirimu, kalau kau sendirian searang, tolong katakan ya_."

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Secara kebetulan aku sedang berjalan sendirian di sepanjang trotoar menuju asrama. Aku mengawasi sekelilingku. Tak kutemukan tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan kecuali seorang penjual kebab yang asyik merokok. Tapi, sebaiknya aku berbohong saja pada penelepon itu.

"Saya sedang ada rapat sekarang, lembaga mahasiswa," aku menyahut dengan nada suara agak terganggu. "Mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi saya nanti setelah saya pulang."

" _Oh, jadi begitu_?" si penelepon berkata lagi. " _Baiklah_. _Saya akan menunggu Anda sampai rumah, karena setelah itu saya akan datang menemui Anda._ "

Dengan demikian, aku bergegas menutup telepon, lalu secepat mungkin menuju asrama. Kukunci pintu kamar dan kututup jendela. Bahkan, aku juga menutup ventilasi dengan kertas HVS untuk menghindari cahaya matahari masuk. Ya ampun, tingkahku waktu itu sangat paranoid. Aku lalu meringkuk di bawah tempat tidur, mempersiapkan ponsel dan _revolver_ di dekatku. Kutatap jam dinding yang terus berdetak dengan lembut. Pukul empat lewat tiga puluh. Kuawasi terus ponsel dan jam itu bergantian. Menunggu.

Sesuai ekspektasi, ponsel kembali berdering. Ternyata ada pesan masuk. Aku menekan tombol untuk membaca.

" _Anda sudah pulang_? _Saya berada di luar asrama Anda_."

Keringat dinginku bercucuran. Apa-apaan orang ini? Kenapa tidak dia katakan saja keperluannya? Pokoknya, aku tak boleh membiarkan dia masuk. Jadi, aku mendiamkan saja pesan singkat itu. Namun, lima menit kemudian, pesan kedua masuk.

" _Saya berada di luar kamar Anda_. _Kalau memang benar_."

Aku benar-benar kaget sekarang. Demi Tuhan, orang ini memang perlu diberi pelajaran! Aku tak boleh menjawab, pokoknya tidak boleh. Sedetik kemudian, hantaman keras dari balik pintu kamar membuat rambut di kepalaku berdiri. _DHUAAAKK_! Aku menahan napas. Sebelumnya, aku pernah mengalami yang seperti ini, di misi-misi awalku. Salah satu trik bersembunyi di bawah kasur adalah merapat ke dipan, dan itulah yang akan kulakukan. Kukokang sebentar _revolver_ di tanganku, kemudian perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuhku ke dipan, bersiap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi.

 _DHUAAAAK_! Hantaman itu datang lagi. Disusul suara membentak dari luar:

"Buka pintunya! Siapapun di dalam!"

 _JEDHAAAR_!

Pintu kamarku kembali dihantam untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan pada saat yang sama, retakan di pintu terbentuk. Aku bisa mendengar suara kaki menendang. Kemudian, retakan di pintu itu benar-benar terbuka. Kayu pintu yang sudah usang bertebaran di lantai. Sebuah kaki bersepatu bot hitam melewatinya. Aku masih diam di bawah dipan. Tanganku sudah mulai pegal, tapi aku harus tetap bertahan dan mendengarkan.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," kata suara seorang laki-laki. Aku tahu siapa dia, karena jelas dialah yang meneleponku barusan.

"Sudah kubilang, dia gadis yang lihai," sahut yang lain, dengan suara yang lebih cempreng. "Kita pergi saja, sebelum petugas keamanan asrama memergoki kita merusak salah satu pintu kamar."

"Beritahu yang lain, kalau begitu," ujar suara pertama. "Kita akan menunggu dia sampai tiba di sini."

"Apa?! Kau gila!" protes suara kedua. "Kita bisa ketahuan!"

"Bos bilang kita tidak boleh kembali tanpa gadis itu, kan?" kata suara pertama. Dia bergerak lebih dekat ke kasur sekarang. Bisa kudengar langkah sepatu botnya di balik sprei. Kedua tanganku rasanya seperti disetrum listrik saking pegalnya. Kemudian, dipan berderak pelan. Dia pasti duduk di atas kasurku sekarang. "Sial, padahal aku tidak suka menunggu. Dan aku tidak suka membiarkan siapapun menunggu."

"Hmph, kutipan yang bagus," cibir suara kedua. "Lama-lama kau bisa jadi seperti bos. Lucu juga, ya, kalian berdua. Sifat kalian tidak sesuai dengan tampangnya."

Suara pertama mengeluh. "Sebaiknya kau tangani pintunya. Beri lakban atau apalah. Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak dulu, kau malah mendobraknya."

"Hei, itu adalah seni penyergapan, Sobat!" ujar suara kedua seraya terkekeh. "Kalau bisa, aku malah ingin meledakkan pintunya tadi. Sudah tua dan lapuk, telah waktunya mengganti dengan yang baru!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi diam di bawah dipan. Dipandu insting dan keberanian serta kenekatan, aku merangsek keluar dari bawah kasur dengan cepat, lalu sedetik kemudian sudah berdiri sambil menodongkan _revolver_ kepada kedua orang itu. Keduanya bereaksi dengan cepat, dan dalam sekejap kami sudah saling todong-menodong dengan senjata masing-masing. Setelah ketegangan itu, baru kusadari bahwa kedua orang yang mencariku benar-benar tidak kelihatan seperti penjahat. Salah satu dari mereka, yang tadi duduk di kasur, bertubuh kecil dengan rambut merah menyala. Usianya tidak jauh dariku, mungkin awal dua puluhan. Namun matanya, dalam dan berkilat-kilat, berbicara cukup tentang segala macam hal yang telah dia alami. Satu orang yang lain adalah laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dan dikucir ekor kuda, sehingga tampangnya mirip Jamie Campbell Bower di film City of Bones. Kalau sedang tidak pasang wajah garang, dia pasti akan disoraki seluruh mahasiswi Cambridge.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Celebrian?" si cowok berambut merah. Postur tubuh dan suaranya sama sekali tidak _matching_.

"Kalian sudah tahu, tak perlu bertanya lagi," kataku ketus. "Dari mana kalian berasal? Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Eh, _Dude_ , sebaiknya kita perkenalkan diri dulu padanya, hm?" kata yang mirip Jamie Campbell Bower seraya menyeringai. Ia melirik rekannya. "Kau bosnya di sini, Sasori."

"Sebenarnya kita tak punya banyak waktu," kata cowok berambut merah itu, masih tidak menurunkan _revolver_ di tangannya. "Dan nona muda ini sudah pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari kita."

"Siapa?" kataku. Padahal aku sudah punya dugaan kuat.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau belum bertemu asisten dosen di Fakultas Hukum!" kata laki-laki berambut pirang tak sabar.

"Sudah, Deidara, cukup dengan basa-basinya!" sela cowok berambut merah. "Nah, Miss Hughes, jatuhkan senjatamu. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu kalau kau mengikuti kami keluar dari kamar ini. Ada petugas keamanan di luar. Kami tak ingin membuat keributan."

"Kalian pikir aku percaya pada kalian?" aku berkata dingin. "Maaf, _Dude_ , kau cukup imut tapi kau ditugaskan menangkap orang yang salah." Setelah itu, aku menembakkan peluru ke arah lampu neon di langit-langit kamar. Lampu itu meledak dan seketika kamarku gelap gulita. Mengabaikan teriakan marah Deidara dan Sasori, aku bergegas kabur, melewati pintu dan menuju ke luar asrama. Aku berlari ke bengkel tempat aku menyervis sepeda, lalu meninggalkan tip sebelum aku melesat bersama sepedaku, menuju tempat persembunyian yang kuincar: kantor divisi Cambridge. Namun saat aku hendak berbelok di persimpangan, sebuah mobil mencegatku. Aku memutar balik sepeda, namun mobil kedua datang dan mencegatku juga. Dikepung dua mobil, aku terpaksa menjatuhkan senjata dan mengangkat tangan. Lalu, satu per satu pengendara mobil itu keluar. Masing-masing dua orang tiap mobil dan kesemuanya pria. Satu orang bertubuh besar dengan mata gelap dan wajah yang ditutup cadar hitam, satu orang lainnya bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut licin dan senyum yang liar. Dari mobil yang lain, satu orang berwajah pucat mirip ikan hiu, sementara yang satunya lagi mengenakan topeng berwarna oranye yang menutupi seluruh wajah, kecuali satu mata. Penampilan keempat orang yang aneh itu semakin lengkap dengan motif awan merah pada bagian depan jaket mereka.

"Kita mendapatkannya," kata pria bercadar hitam. "Kabari bos sekarang juga."

Tak lama kemudian, Deidara dan Sasori muncul dari belokan dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah, kalian datang tepat waktu, rekan-rekan!" kata Deidara dengan tawa kering.

"Sebenarnya agak terlambat," kata pria berwajah ikan hiu dengan suara parau. "Tobi, lakukan tugasmu!"

"Oh, ya, akhirnya! Tobi senang sekali bisa menyuntik orang!" kata pria bertopeng oranye sembari menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Kemudian, tanganku direnggut dari belakang olehnya. Aku meronta sedikit, tapi tak bisa memberi perlawanan. Sebatang jarum menusuk urat nadi di leherku, kemudian kepalaku terasa berkunang-kunang. Tubuhku menjadi lemas, bahkan mati rasa, tapi aku tidak pingsan. Kemudian, aku dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu mobil. Aku tak ingat siapa pengemudinya. Entah siapa yang membawa _revolver_ -ku. Semoga mereka tidak meninggalkannya di jalan.

TO BE CONTINUED


	53. Chapter 52

**PART FIFTY-TWO**

 **(ROBBIE)**

"Jadi, _sebuah tim_?!"

"Persis."

Perkataan Kakashi membuatku bingung. Baru dua hari aku mengalami jadi agen rahasia gadungan, dan sekarang sudah dapat amanat dari Hiruzen untuk membuat sebuah tim. Kalian dengar itu? Sebuah tim! Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya jika kalian tiba-tiba dipilih guru kalian untuk mengikuti olimpiade Sains, padahal kalian belum punya gambaran apa-apa tentang mekanisme olimpiade Sains, dan kalian harus sudah membentuk tim sukses dalam waktu tiga hari! Bayangkan, deh, seperti apa pusingnya!

Aku mengaduk-aduk kuah _ramen_ dengan enggan. Sesekali menekan tombol TV yang semua salurannya berbahasa Jepang. "Yang benar saja, Kakashi! Aku sama sekali nggak kenal dengan salah satu dari mereka! Maksudku, aku kenal kau, Everett, dan orang-orang tertentu lainnya, tapi kalau disuruh membuat tim, aku harus memilih yang mana?"

Kakashi sedang sibuk membersihkan senjata-senjatanya dengan selembar kain. "Jangan khawatir, membentuk tim memang tidak mudah, tapi aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Malah, waktu itu, aku hanya diberi waktu dua puluh empat jam!"

"Itu karena kau sudah punya pengalaman," protesku. "Sedangkan aku? Semua pengalamanku hanya rekaan! Misi Vietnam, pelatihan di Rusia, kunjungan ke Jeman... ayolah!"

"Nah, justru itu, kau malah bisa memanfaatkan pengalaman bohonganmu dengan baik," sela Kakashi. "Dengan melampirkan CV kepada orang-orang yang kau pilih, kau akan lebih mudah menarik perhatian mereka untuk menjadi satu tim denganmu!"

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kelanjutannya?" aku masih mengomel. "Aku belum pernah memerintah agen-agen rahasia lain seperti itu. Yah, kau tahu, kan... memberi instruksi dengan istilah khusus yang biasa kau lakukan. _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya_ , _Kakashi_!"

Bekas guruku itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian menghadapkan mukanya padaku.

"Kau tahu, Robbie... atau Naruto," ujarnya, "kau terlalu stres. Bahkan kau tidak makan _ramen_ -mu barang setengah mangkuk. Mungkin sudah waktunya kita berjalan-jalan ke luar."

"Eh, _jalan-jalan_?" aku mengulang. Semangatku kembali naik. "Asyik! Jalan-jalan ke mana?"

"Ke daerah pelosok Tokyo, pokoknya ke tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi," sahut Kakashi sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!"

" _Whoa_ , tunggu sebentar!" seruku sembari buru-buru menghabiskan _ramen_ -ku. Sekali teguk, kuah mie pun tandas. Aku lalu menenggak air putih banyak-banyak dan mengenakan sepatu. Kakashi menungguku di dekat pintu depan hotel.

"Sudah mengunci kamar?" dia bertanya.

"Yup!" sahutku. "Ayo, kau yang memimpin."

"Hm, oke," kata Kakashi, lalu mulai berjalan. "Kau tahu, kita sekarang berada di salah satu distrik di Tokyo yang cukup unik, yakni Ota. Karena itu, kita akan naik monorel untuk berkeliling Tokyo. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah, pokoknya aku senang kita bisa melepaskan diri sejenak dari kesulitan ini," ujarku. Maka, kami mulai berjalan ke stasiun monorel yang terletak di dekat bandara internasional Haneda. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, aku melihat wajah distrik Ota yang sesungguhnya. Di pagi hari cukup berbeda dengan gemerlapnya di malam hari. Distrik Ota terkenal sebagai tempat berdirinya kantor perusahaan _game_ , SEGA, juga perusahaan mainan NAMCO, serta perusahaan Canon, _developer_ alat pencetak yang terkenal itu. Benar kata Kakashi, karena meski tak seramai distrik Ginza atau Akihabara, distrik Ota yang penuh orang-orang sibuk itu adalah tempat yang cukup keren. Monorel yang berawal dari Haneda akan berakhir di Hamamatsucho, distrik Minato.

Monorel itu berjalan cepat sekali. Aku bahkan tidak sempat membetulkan posisi dudukku untuk ketiga kalinya saat kusadari bahwa kami sudah sampai di stasiun tujuan. Kakashi banyak bercerita tentang kenangannya di daerah itu. Tepatnya, sewaktu misinya yang kedua.

"Aku dan ayahmu pertama kali bertemu saat naik monorel itu," kisahnya. "Dia pria yang baik, dan saat itu aku tak menyangka bahwa akan dibelikan tiket olehnya. Aku waktu itu hanyalah anak nakal yang ingin kabur dari sekolah. Yah, begitulah. Makanya aku bersumpah, kalau aku datang lagi ke sini, aku akan naik monorel lagi untuk menghormatinya, sekaligus mengenang namanya yang identik dengan nama distrik ini."

Aku nyengir padanya. "Oiya, sewaktu kita keluar stasiun tadi, aku sempat melihat menara yang tinggi. Menara apa itu?"

"Itu adalah Tokyo Tower, menara ikonik Jepang," jawab Kakashi. "Dari atasnya, kita bisa melihat seluruh kota dengan sempurna, tapi akan lebih keren kalau malam-malam."

"Oh, omong-omong, kita akan ke mana lagi setelah ini?" aku kembali bertanya. "Dari tadi kau bilang berjalan-jalan, apakah artinya kita berjalan tidak tentu arah?"

" _Well_ ," kata Kakashi, "apa kau lapar, Naruto?"

"Kalau dibilang iya, sih... benar juga," kataku pelan. Perutku mulai bergemuruh rewel. Padahal, belum lama tadi aku mengisinya dengan satu porsi _ramen_. "Memangnya kau tahu tempat makan siang yang enak di sini?"

"Hm, coba kuingat-ingat..." Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Ah, aku tahu! Ada satu kedai makanan Thailand, sekitar satu jam dari sini. Kau mau ke sana?"

"Oh, mau sekali!" seruku girang. Asalkan ada makanan, aku takkan menolak diajak ke manapun.

Kedai itu bernama Pattaya Sunrise, berlokasi di belakang sebuah pabrik kaca. Kecil tetapi banyak pengunjung, aku yakin makanan yang disuguhkan di sana pasti lezat. Aku dan Kakashi memesan sup Tom Yum dan udang goreng yang sambalnya super pedas untukku, tapi dia sendiri tidak makan. Aku juga memesan jus lemon yang dingin untuk kami. Sup ala Thailand itu memang sangat enak. Seketika, setelah supnya habis, aku langsung lupa bahwa aku pernah memakannya. Selagi menyeruput jus lemon melalui celah di maskernya, Kakashi berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Nah, Naruto, sekarang sudah waktunya aku memberitahukan padamu hal yang sebenarnya."

"Hal apa?" tanyaku. "Apa ada kaitannya dengan acara jalan-jalan kita?"

" _Well_ , aku harus jujur, aku membawamu ke sini untuk satu tujuan," jelas Kakashi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah memo kecil dari sakunya, lalu menyobek secarik kertas. Dari saku lainnya, ia mengambil pulpen merah, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu. Tulisan Kanji mungkin, karena aku tidak bisa menduga hal yang lain.

"Buat apa itu?" aku menanyainya.

"Naruto, kau ingat dengan Horatio Watanabe, pria yang pernah kita bahas waktu itu?" kata Kakashi.

"Ingat," jawabku. "Dia yang menulis buku Sejarah Jepang itu, kan?"

"Tepat," kata Kakashi. "Jadi, sekarang, aku akan memberimu tugas yang simpel, untuk mengawali tugas beratmu sebagai agen rahasia. Sebelumnya, perlu kau ketahui, Master Watanabe tinggal di distrik Minato seumur hidupnya. Meskipun dia tidak lagi punya pekerjaan tetap, tapi aku yakin dia masih ada di sini. Dia orang yang baik, meskipun sedikit aneh. Kata orang, dia pemabuk berat dan suka berjudi. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena dia hanya melakukannya kalau sedang stres. Tugasmu adalah membawa secarik kertas ini. Sampaikan pada penjaga kasir di sana itu, lalu katakan padanya mengenai Mr Watanabe."

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku heran. "Dan mengapa harus pada si penjaga kasir?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu," sahut Kakashi. "Lakukan sekarang, oke? Kalau sudah, kembalilah kemari."

Aku hanya bisa mengatupkan mulut dengan bingung, tapi tak punya alasan untuk membantah Kakashi. Aku lalu melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan. Dan si penjaga kasir tampak kurang senang sewaktu nama Mr Watanabe diucapkan di hadapannya. Dia mengembalikan kertas itu dengan ekspresi jengkel kepadaku.

"Aku tidak tahu dia di mana. Cari saja orang yang lain!"

Reaksinya mengejutkan. Aku segera kembali pada Kakashi dan mengadukan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan hal yang sama pada pelayan wanita di sebelah sana, yang mengenakan celemek putih dan membawa gelas kosong," tunjuk Kakashi.

"Kalau dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana?" protesku.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba," ujar Kakashi sembari mengangkat bahu. Aku mendengus kesal seraya menyetir tubuhku mendekati pelayan itu. Ada kemungkinan dia juga bersikap sama seperti si kasir, namun di luar dugaan, pelayan wanita itu ternyata lebih ramah dari si kasir. Dia malah memberiku alamat lengkap Mr Watanabe.

"Belok kiri, lalu lurus sampai ada pertigaan, lalu belok kanan," begitulah kira-kira rutenya. Dia juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku memberinya kertas bertulis Kanji tersebut, meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kakashi kelihatan puas dengan penjelasanku.

"Nah, bagus, ayo kita ke sana sekarang!" ajaknya.

"Ehhh, tunggu dulu, kau tidak membayar makanannya?" sergahku.

"Wah, aku lupa memberitahumu, maaf," kekeh Kakashi. "Tulisan di kertas tadi berarti 'gratis,' dan hanya orang yang mengenalku yang bisa memahaminya. Pelayan wanita itu sudah lama bekerja di sini, dan dia sering memberiku makanan gratis."

"Ah, aku mengerti," kataku saat kami keluar dari kedai. "Penjaga kasir itu pasti tidak bisa membaca tulisanmu!"

"Dia pikir aku memberinya _insulting words_ , mungkin," kata Kakashi. "Karena tulisannya bertinta merah belum tentu aku mengatakan hal yang buruk. Oh, tidak, kita dalam masalah!"

Ternyata, jalan yang akan kami lewati sedang dalam perbaikan. Petugas perbaikan jalan menyuruh kami berjalan memutar.

"Tak masalah, aku kenal daerah ini," kata Kakashi tenang. "Aku tahu jalan pintasnya."

Ternyata, gang yang menurut Kakashi 'jalan pintas' terletak di belakang kedai, menembus rumah-rumah penduduk, sebelum akhirnya terhubung ke jalan utama lagi. Tempat tinggal Mr Watanabe sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Setelah kami belok kanan di pertigaan, kami menemukan hanya ada tiga rumah yang jaraknya berdekatan dan modelnya mirip ruko. Salah satu rumah itu tidak mungkin dihuni karena pintunya dipalang, sementara satu rumah lagi adalah toko mebel. Rumah terakhir adalah toko keramik yang terdapat banyak pekerja.

"Apa jangan-jangan kita salah belok?" bisikku curiga.

"Tidak, jalannya sudah benar," kata Kakashi. "Pasti dia tinggal di salah satu rumah ini. Mungkinkah di rumah yang pintunya dipalang itu?"

"Dengan tulisan 'DIJUAL' di depan pintunya? Hohoho, kau jenius!" cibirku.

"Justru rumah itu yang paling memungkinkan dibandingkan yang lain," kata Kakashi mengacuhkanku. "Dan kalau rumah itu benar-benar kosong, tanaman di depannya terlampau subur dan rumput di halamannya tidak akan tampak rapi."

Aku menyadari kedua hal itu dan manggut-manggut paham. "Jadi, kita dobrak?"

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik," kata Kakashi. Kemudian, dia melangkah melewati pagar di sekeliling rumah itu. Rumah itu ternyata punya halaman yang cukup luas sampai ke belakang, juga ada pintu sampingnya. Pintu samping yang bisa digeser, benar-benar mirip rumah di Zaman Edo. Aku dan Kakashi mengendap-endap melewati pintu samping, lalu berdirilah kami di sebuah ruang minum teh yang gelap. Debu tebal mengepul dan membuat kami bersin, tetapi kami tak peduli dan masuk lebih dalam. Kini kami berada di ruang keluarga. Ada empat buah _tatami_ alias bantal duduk yang melingkari meja kecil, mirip meja di ruang minum teh. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain itu. _Deija vu_ mengenai versi lain flat Kolonel Finchler membuat bulu romaku merinding, tapi rumah kuno ini lebih menyeramkan lagi dengan suasana sepi yang mencekam dan sisi-sisinya yang gelap dan kosong.

"Cek ruangan lainnya," perintah Kakashi. Aku membuka dan menutup tiap pintu geser yang kutemui, namun hasilnya nihil. Rumah itu benar-benar kosong.

"Ayolah, kita takkan menemukan apapun di sini," kataku. "Bagaimana kalau polisi memergoki kita?"

"Tidak, tidak ada polisi di sekitar sini," sela Kakashi. "Dan aku yakin betul, ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini. Hm, kurasa instingku benar. Naruto, tolong bantu aku. Geser sedikit laci ini bisa, kan?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa Kakashi begitu yakin? Namun, aku tetap menuruti perintahnya. Kemudian, dilanda _shock_ , aku mundur untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakang laci tersebut. Sebuah pintu tingkap di lantai! Kakashi membuka pintu tingkap itu dan debu lain yang lebih tebal mengepul keluar.

"Tunggu," kata Kakashi. "Ambilkan senter kecil di saku belakangku."

"Kau serius mau masuk ke dalam sana?" aku susah payah bernapas di antara kepulan debu.

"Rumah kuno macam apa yang memiliki pintu tingkap yang mencurigakan?" sahut Kakashi, menyorotkan senter kecil itu ke dalam lubang yang gelap.

"Kecuali di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa," ujarku. "Ayolah, kita pergi saja dari sini!"

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi menoleh dengan cepat. "Hei, awas!"

Aku menghindar tepat waktu ketika sebatang sapu ijuk melayang menampar mukaku. Kakashi merenggut tubuhku ke samping agar dia bisa mencegah serangan sapu kedua yang lebih ganas. Kemudian, setelah aku bisa bangkit kembali, aku menyambar senter Kakashi dan menyorotkannya pada wajah penyerang kami. Ia adalah laki-laki berusia paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan wajah lebar yang berkedut-kedut, sedang berkutat dalam pitingan Kakashi. Meskipun ia lebih bongsor daripada Kakashi, agen Senior itu begitu mudah melumpuhkannya.

"Mr... Watanabe... benar, kan?" kata Kakashi tajam.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?!" hardik lelaki tua itu. "Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Dia bicara dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi logatnya benar-benar jelas, tidak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir, kami datang dalam damai," kata Kakashi sembari melepaskan pitingannya perlahan-lahan. "Nama saya Kakashi, agen Senior Organisasi. Dan ini anak didik sekaligus rekan saya..." Kakashi menoleh padaku.

"Ehm, nama saya Naruto," ujarku, bangga bisa mengenalkan nama samaranku pada orang itu.

Tiba-tiba, Mr Watanabe tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku dan Kakashi sama-sama kaget.

" _Naruto_! Ha!" laki-laki tua itu berkotek. "Nama jelek macam apa itu?"

Ia bahkan berguling-guling seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak terima namaku dilecehkan, aku sudah hampir ambil tindakan. Tetapi, Kakashi memberiku tatapan melarang sekaligus prihatin. Aku heran mengapa petugas dinas sosial tidak segera menangani pria malang itu, tapi aku juga paham mengapa mereka tidak berniat mencoba menanganinya. Untunglah tawa Mr Watanabe segera berhenti. "Ohohoho... maaf, maaf kalau aku tidak sopan..." katanya. "Kalian dari Organisasi, eh? Ha, apa kabarnya si tua Hiruzen? Sepertinya dia harus berhenti mengejar-ngejar tikus putih diantara tikus mondok, eh! Ha, aku sampai lupa. Aku mendesain rumah ini justru untuk berlindung darinya."

"Maksud Anda berlindung dari Direktur?" tanyaku.

"Ya, ya, ya, dia dan anak buahnya," ujar Mr Watanabe. "Setelah aku mempublikasikan buku Sejarah Jepang, mereka memburuku gara-gara mencantumkan sejarah Akatsuki di dalamnya. Ho! Sensitif sekali! Pantas saja mereka mudah kehilangan banyak agen! Hiruzen tua pasti sudah stres berat menghadapi semua itu! Seharusnya dia belajar lebih santai! Lihat diriku? Aku bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan bukuku yang baru! Judulnya _Misteri Ninja dan Pengaruhnya di Masa Modern_! Aku yakin buku ini akan jadi _best seller_!" Mr Watanabe menarik laci yang kami geser dan menyodorkan padaku sebuah buku seukuran album foto. "Bagus sekali, kan?" ia berkata dengan seringai lebar. "Aku mengandalkan fotografer handal untuk menggarapnya! Eh, omong-omong, Nak, dari mana asalmu? Kau pasti bukan orang Jepang asli, kan?"

"Saya tinggal di London," jawabku.

"London!" teriak Mr Watanabe. "Ahaaa, aku ingat seorang kawan lama yang tinggal juga di sana, kalau tidak salah namanya Finchler... ya, Kolonel Finchler..."

"Kolonel Finchler!" aku menyela. "Anda sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Mr Watanabe. "Kau harus mendengar banyak hal yang kami alami selama melakukan ekspedisi dan..."

"Tunggu, berarti Anda juga pernah bertemu dengan Minato?" selaku lagi.

"Minato?" Mr Watanabe kelihatan _shock_. "Ya, ya, ya, dia murid kesayangan Finchler. Anak yang hebat. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Hm, mungkin aku masih manyimpan potretnya di dompetku... ah... ya!" Mr Watanabe mengeluarkan dompet kulit dari sakunya, kemudian ia menarik keluar pula secarik foto yang sudah buram dari salah satu kantongnya. Foto yang persis sama dengan foto milik Kolonel Finchler. Spontan aku berseru, "AH! JADI ANDA SI PENERJEMAH ITU!"

"Sebetulnya aku seorang _tour guide_ ," kata Mr Watanabe mengoreksi. "Sebentar! Mengapa kau bertanya-tanya soal dia? Apa hubunganmu dengan bocah itu?"

"Mr Watanabe," kata Kakashi, "dengan sangat bersalah kami ingin memberitahu Anda bahwa Kolonel Finchler sudah tewas."

"Tewas?!" seru Mr Watanabe, matanya melebar. "Bagaimana dia tewas? Kapan? Mengapa?"

"Dia dibunuh di flatnya belum lama ini," kataku. "Kolonel Finchler adalah tetangga satu apartemen saya."

"Oh, itu sangat menyedihkan," ujar Mr Watanabe. "Padahal aku sudah janji akan ke London mengunjunginya."

Aku meneruskan. "Polisi belum menguak siapa pembunuhnya, tetapi kami sudah punya asumsi tentang pelakunya."

"Yang membunuh adalah seorang penjahat," kata Kakashi menimpali. "Anda tahu siapa orang yang dijuluki Joseph si Ular, bukan?"

Wajah Mr Watanabe mendadak jadi keruh. Ia kelihatan semakin tua dan ringkih dengan ekspresi seperti itu—persis dengan Hiruzen.

"Ya, semua orang tahu siapa dia, kan?" katanya. "Penjahat gila yang suka bereksperimen itu?"

"Karena itulah tujuan kami di sini. Kami ingin kau bekerjasama lagi dengan Organisasi untuk melawannya," kata Kakashi.

"Eh, apa?" tukasku. "Bekerjasama? Kau tidak bilang soal rencana ini sebelumnya!"

"Kalau aku bilang padamu, aku takut kau akan terbebani, Naruto," ujar Kakashi tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Mendengarnya, aku membungkam. Kata Kakashi lagi, "Mr Watanabe, saya sudah membaca data-data tentang misi awal Anda dan bagaimana reputasi Anda di masa lalu. Saya yakin Anda masih ingat semua itu, bukan?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" lagi-lagi aku menyela, _shock_ berat. "Mr Watanabe! Jadi, Anda ini dulunya agen rahasia juga?!"

"Begitulah yang kukatakan," ujar Kakashi, separo sebal padaku tapi juga separo memohon pada sang tuan rumah.

"Dan tampaknya Anda mengenal Joseph," aku menoleh pada penulis tua itu. "Seperti apa dia sebetulnya?"

"Itu sudah lama sekali," desah Mr Watanabe. "Aku tak mau mengingat-ingat masa-masa penuh kegelapan itu, tapi waktu itu dia belum sekuat sekarang. Joseph memiliki banyak relasi, itulah sebabnya ia menjadi lebih kuat. Dia cerdas, tapi manipulatif. Seperti kataku tadi, dia tukang eksperimen gila."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara menghentikannya?" tanyaku.

Mr Watanabe menggeleng. "Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, bahkan aku pun tidak bisa. Semua sudah terlanjur. Kita hanya bisa duduk dan berdoa semua ini segera berakhir."

" _Sir_ ," kata Kakashi, kembali ke topik,"penyerangan yang diduga kuat oleh Joseph sudah terjadi berkali-kali dan Organisasi juga sudah menetapkan situasi awas bagi warga Jepang. Saya dan Direktur memperkirakan penyerangan ini akan terus menyebar sampai ke seluruh dunia dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Karena itulah, kita harus bergerak secepat mungkin. Kita tak hanya harus diam dan menunggu. Waktunya Organisasi mengembalikan perdamaian, seperti tujuan kita sebelumnya. Jika diibaratkan Organisasi itu sarang lebah, maka sang lebah pekerja harus kembali agar sarang itu penuh dengan madunya. Dunia ini membutuhkan Anda, begitu pula kami. Tolonglah, beri kami jawaban. Sudikah Anda bergabung lagi dengan kami?"

" _Well_ ," kata Mr Watanabe santai. "Hm, kerjasama, ya?" Mr Watanabe menggaruk-garuk dagu dengan lagak berpikir, lalu menarik napas seperti orang bersiap melakukan gerakan yoga. "Maaf, Nak, aku bukannya tidak mau bekerjasama, tetapi aku memiliki prioritas. Kau tahu, kau dan muridmu ini tahu bahwa semua orang pasti juga memilikinya, dan memang prioritasku sekarang adalah menjadi Horatio Watanabe. Aku bukan lagi orang yang kalian dan Direktur cari. Aku hanya seorang pria Jepang biasa dan aku punya janji dengan editorku. Nah, kalau kalian tidak ada urusan lain kecuali memohon padaku, kalian hanya akan mendapat _pizza_ tanpa _pepperoni_. Itu jawabanku."

"Tapi, mengapa Anda menolaknya semudah itu, _Sir_?" tanyaku.

"Bocah, kau tentunya sudah bisa menyimpulkan dari perkataanku bahwa Organisasi tidak lagi punya urusan denganku," keluh Mr Watanabe. "Aku hanyalah mantan agen yang ingin menyambung hidup. Aku ingin menikmati masa tuaku dengan mementingkan prioritas."

"Prioritas?! Tinggal di tempat gelap seperti ini disebut prioritas?!" aku naik darah. "Anda sungguh pengecut kalau begitu!"

Kakashi memberiku tatapan yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Mr Watanabe. "Baiklah, kalau memang itu jawaban Anda, saya akan menyampaikannya pada Direktur."

"Apa?! Kupikir kita akan membujuknya sampai dia mau!" aku menyetop Kakashi sebelum dia bangkit.

" _Well_ , tugas kita hanya mengajaknya, kan?" kata Kakashi. "Selebihnya terserah dia."

"Oh, kalau begitu _kau_ sama sekali tidak pantas disebut agen Senior!" sergahku. "Dia sudah jelas benar-benar egois! Dengan cara kau memohon padanya seperti itu saja dia tidak menggubrismu, bahkan kita datang jauh-jauh dari luar kota saja tidak dianggap sama sekali! Bukankah itu egois?!" Kualihkan mataku pada Mr Watanabe dengan murka. Kutudingkan telunjukku pada hidungnya waktu itu, selagi kemarahan membakar rambutku hingga ke ujung. "Hah! Anda! Persetan dengan prioritas Anda! Dunia sudah hancur! Saya sudah kehilangan teman saya, kalau Anda mau tahu! Ya, teman saya telah diculik oleh Joseph! Anda bisa menolak dengan mudah karena Anda tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya lengan Anda dipatahkan oleh teman sendiri! Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolongnya kecuali kita maju ke medan perang! Perang, _Sir_! Apakah Anda tidak malu bahwa Anda melakukan tindakan memalukan—meninggalkan medan perang semudah orang meniup sehelai bulu? Anda sungguh pengecut! Ya, dan memang itulah Anda!"

Alis Mr Watanabe bergetar. Urat-urat di dahinya menegang.

"PENGECUT?!" dia meraung seperti kerbau liar. "KAU BERANI MENYEBUT KATA ITU SEKALI LAGI?!"

" _Robbie…_ " desis Kakashi, memanggil dengan nama asliku, memperingatkan. Tetapi, aku balas menghadapi Mr Watanabe dengan wajah sama kerasnya.

"Pengecut!" kataku lantang. "Penakut! Berhati tikus! Berotak kelinci! Kalau Minato dan Kolonel Finchler masih hidup, mereka akan malu pernah kenal dengan orang sepertimu!"

" _Robbie_!" kata Kakashi, lebih tegas.

Air muka Mr Watanabe yang semula mengeras dan tegang langsung berubah drastis. Tiba-tiba, ia melempar bukunya ke seberang ruangan.

"Orang macam apa aku ini?!" dia menggerung seraya mengusap-usap wajahnya. "Betapa bodohnya! Aku telah menyia-nyiakan hidupku selama ini! Oh, aku hanya bisa merepresentasikan pengalaman lewat tulisan, tapi selebihnya kau benar, Nak—aku memang pengecut. Aku selalu mengambil jalan yang berisiko kecil selama ini, dan sepertinya inilah akibatnya. Aku terlalu berani untuk memulai, tapi aku juga terlalu takut untuk melepas kehidupanku. Oh, tidak! _Tidak_!"

"Karena itulah, seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi," kataku, "bahwa dunia membutuhkan Anda, lebih dari yang Anda perkirakan.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa!" Mr Watanabe kembali memprotes. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Pasukan, kekuatan, senjata... semua sudah kugadaikan demi membeli rumah!"

"Rumah ini juga akan hancur sebentar lagi!" kataku. "Begitu pula semua buku Anda, karya tulis Anda, bahkan orang-orang yang Anda kenal akan musnah. Tak ada lagi kehidupan yang bisa dikarang lewat cerita. Yang ada hanya kematian di mana-mana."

Tatapan mata Mr Watanabe menjadi melembut. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar. Aku tahu apa artinya senyum itu. Dan kedipan di mata Kakashi seolah mengatakan, " _Kerja yang bagus, Muridku._ "

"Aku menghabiskan separuh hidupku berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru dunia," kata Mr Watanabe seraya memungut kembali buku yang dilemparnya, "dan hanya dua orang yang mendapatkan predikat sebagai orang yang luar biasa di hidupku; Minato dan Hiruzen. Aku bisa melihat kehebatan itu di dalam dirimu, Naruto."

Mataku terbuka lebar. Persis, kata-kata Mr Watanabe seperti _deija vu_ bagiku, karena Hiruzen juga mengucapkannya seusai pertemuan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku putra Minato, dan memang itulah faktanya.

"Jadi, Anda sudah kembali memutuskan untuk bergabung, _Sir_?" Kakashi bertanya setelah keadaan menjadi tenang.

Mr Watanabe menatap kami bergantian. Kemudian, ia membuat senyumnya semakin lebar dan berkata, " _Tidak_!"

Keputusan Mr Watanabe membuatku tercengang.

"Apa?!" teriakku. "Biasanya berhasil!"

"Berhasil apanya?" kata Mr Watanabe datar. "Ceramah panjang lebar begitu, mah, aku sudah kebal."

"Jadi, Anda tetap tidak mau ikut kami?" tanyaku.

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin berusaha," Kakashi memberitahuku. "Mr Watanabe," ia membungkuk hormat, "maaf apabila kedatangan kami mengganggu Anda. Waktu sudah menjelang sore. Sebaiknya kami permisi. Tapi apabila Anda berubah pikiran sewaktu-waktu, Anda bisa menghubungi kami lewat kode rahasia Organisasi. Jangan khawatir, kode Anda sudah dipulihkan sehingga Anda bisa mengakses jaringan tersembunyi."

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot!" Mr Watanabe mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Aku takkan menghubungi kalian lagi—sampai kapanpun—kecuali... yah... kecuali aku sudah gila!"

Urat di dahiku berkedut jengkel. "Kakashi, serius kita tidak mau mencoba lagi?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di halaman depan.

"Risiko seperti ini sudah menjadi pertimbangan kami sewaktu akan mengunjungi beliau," sahut Kakashi santai. "Tak perlu cemas. Mr Watanabe mungkin bukanlah orang yang tepat, tapi beliau memang sudah melewati banyak masa yang kelam bersama Organisasi. Biarlah ia menikmati waktu senjanya dengan leluasa. Kalau tidak, dia bisa jadi seperti orang itu..."

" _Orang itu_?" aku heran.

"Tobirama Senju," jawab Kakashi. "Kau tahu siapa dia, kan?"

"Adik Hashirama, _yeah_ ," balasku. "Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah era kepemimpinan saudaranya berakhir?"

"Hm, tak banyak yang istimewa," ujar Kakashi. "Tapi yang jelas, karena ketakutannya pada perkembangan kader-kader Madara dan Akatsuki, ia memutuskan membabat mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dia pemimpin yang keras, tapi masa tuanya berakhir dengan kekacauan yang berlipat-lipat di Organisasi."

"Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang kelewat penting," kataku sembari mengeluh. Kebencianku sekarang bukan hanya pada Joseph dan antek-anteknya, melainkan juga pada mantan agen rahasia yang sombong itu. Mr Watanabe tak seharusnya menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Direktur, menurutku. Kalau aku jadi dirinya, mau sekelam apa masa laluku dengan Organisasi, aku akan tetap bersedia membantu—menilik kehancuran di dunia semakin dekat.

Kami naik kereta lagi menuju Ota. Kembali ke hotel yang nyaman. Satu-satunya tempat singgah selama di Jepang. Namun aku masih belum merasa puas dengan pencapaian kami, mengingat acara jalan-jalan kami telah berubah jadi semacam politik. Kakashi menghabiskan sesorean itu dengan keluar-masuk hotel tanpa memberitahuku tujuannya, sementara aku berusaha menelepon _delivery_ ayam panggang menggunakan kode rahasia. Kode itu berjumlah enam digit, seperti nomor rekening, tapi lebih berpola. Tetapi setelah berkali-kali percobaan, aku kecewa. Entah jaringannya yang lagi _ngadat_ atau memang kode rahasia tidak digunakan untuk memesan ayam panggang, yang menjawab telepon selalu operator yang sama. Anehnya, kalau biasanya sang operator berjenis kelamin wanita, operator yang menjawab teleponku adalah seorang pria. Apakah memang di Jepang seperti itu? Kurasa tidak semuanya, sih, tapi tetap saja aneh.

Pada akhirnya, Kakashi pulang ke hotel. Sorot matanya kelihatan was-was.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini gawat," kata Kakashi, ada kekesalan dalam suaranya. "Kau ingat kasus penyerangan bank itu, Naruto? Agen kita sedang berusaha menyelidiki pelakunya, dan ternyata dia ditangkap musuh!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	54. Chapter 53

**PART FIFTY-THREE**

 **(still ROBBIE)**

"Apa?!" seruku. " _No way_ , katamu agen-agen itu beroperasi dengan metode 'Gali Terowongan,' kan? Metode yang katamu pas untuk mengorek informasi dengan cara mengakses _network_ si pelaku?"

"Nah, justru metode itulah yang membuatnya tertangkap," kata Kakashi. "Organisasi sedang mencoba mencari cara untuk membebaskannya, tapi karena dia agen Senior sepertiku, aku tak merasa terlalu khawatir."

"Lalu, kita ngapain, dong, di sini?" tukasku. "Diam saja? Tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Kau ini agen _bohongan_ , paham?" kata Kakashi sinis. "Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui rencana kita. Kalau kau mau bertindak, kau harus tunggu aba-aba langsung dari Direktur."

Aku mendengus. Dalam kepalaku, terbesit pikiran yang sedikit mengganggu. Kalau tugasku untuk membentuk tim saja nggak kelar, ditambah tugas membujuk mantan agen gagal, apalagi tugas menyelamatkan dunia? Bisa-bisa sewaktu tim kami sudah siap, Callan sudah mati di tangan manusia ular itu.

"Ah, kita dapat kabar baik!" tiba-tiba Kakashi berseru.

"Semoga kabar baik betulan," kataku.

"Direktur akan kemari, apakah itu kabar yang cukup baik?"

Hatiku mencelos. "Direktur? Kemari? Ke hotel?"

"Ya," sahut Kakashi. "Dia dan beberapa agen khusus. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan dengan beliau."

"Memangnya Direktur akan menagih timku?" aku berseru sangsi.

" _Well_ , mungkin beliau malah bisa membantumu," kata Kakashi. "Ah, pasti dua Cadillac hitam itu."

"He?" aku melongok dari jendela kamar. Di luar, parkir di depan beranda hotel persis, dua buah mobil yang dimaksud tampak mengkilap di bawah cahaya matahari. Dua orang pria bermantel abu-abu keluar dari masing-masing mobil, kemudian diikuti oleh pria berjas putih dengan topi _bowler_ putih bergaris merah. Aku menilai penampilan Direktur Organisasi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sedikit lebih modern dari penampilannya sewaktu di kantor pusat. Dua pengawal itu, maksudku dua lelaki berjas abu-abu yang datang bersamanya, kini mengiringi Hiruzen menuju beranda.

"Ayo, kita sambut mereka," ajak Kakashi. Aku mengikutinya menuju pintu depan. Hiruzen tersenyum begitu melihat kami.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kakashi- _san_ , Naruto," dia mengangguk ke arahku. "Bagaimana hari kalian di Tokyo?"

" _Well_ , kami baru saja pulang dari berjalan-jalan," jawab Kakashi.

"Dan... soal Watanabe...?"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Tidak membantu."

"Yah, memang dia agak sukar dimengerti," kata Hiruzen. Aku lega melihat senyumnya tak berubah, yang berarti ia masih mengampuni kami. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Kalian punya sesuatu yang dingin? Kalau boleh, aku akan masuk."

"Ah, ide bagus," seorang pengawal berbisik, disusul kikik tawa yang lain. Tapi melihat kerlingan serius Hiruzen, mereka langsung kembali diam seribu bahasa.

" _Well_ , kalau Anda menginginkan, kami persilakan," kata Kakashi. Aku masih tidak berbicara. Sepertinya Hiruzen tahu bahwa kekesalanku semakin bertambah hari demi hari karena tidak sabar ingin menghadapi perang.

Lima gelas soda anggur dituang dan diberikan pada masing-masing orang yang duduk mengitari karpet. Kami berada di kamar hotel, namun suasananya seperti ruang sidang skripsi. Sangat hening. Akhirnya, Hiruzen bicara lebih dahulu.

"Kakashi, Naruto, aku menyesal tidak segera memberi kalian instruksi yang jelas," katanya. "Sedang terjadi ketidakseimbangan dalam komando gara-gara musibah penangkapan agen. Kalian pasti sudah mendengarnya, kan? Nah, karena itulah aku memutuskan bahwa aku bisa mengandalkan kalian."

"Maaf, _Sir_ , tapi bukankah Anda seharusnya datang bersama agen-agen khusus?" aku menyela.

"Ah, soal itu! Mereka akan datang, sebentar lagi mungkin," kata Hiruzen. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu saja. Hm, sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh, ya, aku bisa mengandalkan kalian! Nah, Naruto, kau ingat tugas yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Ya," jawabku. "Tim yang bagaimana yang Anda maksud itu?"

"Kemarin aku sudah memberitahumu beberapa kriteria yang mungkin bisa kau contoh," kata Hiruzen sembari menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Apa kau masih ingat?"

Aku menepuk jidatku keras-keras. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat ataupun memperhatikan. Soalnya, aku hanya melihat pesan Direktur dari sebelah mata.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku bisa mengingatkannya kembali," kata Hiruzen. "Pilihan tim pertama, yaitu Penyadap. Kau membutuhkan tiga pengawas, dua pengintai, dan satu pelaksana. Tim ini adalah tim paling umum dan menjadi dasar tim-tim agen rahasia di Organisasi. Pilihan tim kedua, yaitu Pendobrak, dengan dua pengawas, satu pengintai, dan tiga pelaksana. Cocok digunakan saat menyergap musuh yang sudah dekat, tapi aku yakin kau tidak membutuhkannya sekarang. Pilihan tim ketiga adalah Penegas. Anggotanya terdiri dari satu pengawas, tiga pengintai, dan dua pelaksana. Tim ketiga ini cukup populer di kalangan mata-mata. Namun, kau harus mencari pengawas ahli kalau membentuk tim ini. Kekuatanmu terletak pada pengawas itu. Berbeda dengan tim sebelumnya yang mengandalkan tiga pelaksana, dua pelaksana cukup untuk membentuk tim ini, sebab kau hanya perlu mengetahui kelemahan musuh dari sang pengawas. Sang pengintai hanya sebagai distraktor, sementara pelaksana mempersiapkan apa yang kau butuhkan saat menyergap musuh."

"Engh, jujur, saya bisa saja melupakan semua deskripsi itu," kataku sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Tapi sepertinya, saya belum tahu ingin membentuk tim dengan gaya apa—maksud saya, Pendobrak atau Penyadap, atau apalah tadi—saya tidak memiliki _link_ atau siapapun yang seangkatan dan bisa diajak bekerjasama..."

" _Sir_ , mereka sudah datang," tiba-tiba salah satu pengawal Hiruzen memberitahu.

"Pasukan khusus sudah disini? Bagus!" kata Hiruzen. "Ayo, kita beri mereka sambutan hangat!"

"Eh, mereka nggak semuanya masuk, kan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tenang saja," kata Kakashi. "Mereka hanya memasukkan wakil pasukan, sementara yang lain menunggu di luar. Tuh!" Kakashi menunjuk gerombolan pria bermantel hitam dan berkacamata hitam pula, berjajar membentuk barikade yang mengelilingi beranda hotel. Tak sampai semenit, pintu kamar memutar terbuka dan kepala berambut merah Everett... maksudku _Gaara_... tampak di pintu. Wajahnya datar, tapi dari kilatan matanya, ia tampak puas karena habis melakukan pekerjaan yang berarti. Pertanyaannya, pekerjaan apa?

" _Sir_ , maaf menunggu lama," katanya pada Hiruzen seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Kami mengalami macet di jalan tadi. Jep! Web! Bawa masuk!"

Dia berteriak pada kedua pria kembar berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka menyeret masuk seseorang yang mukanya ditutup karung, lalu menggulingkan orang itu di lantai. Orang itu meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit sebelum merenggut lepas karung dari wajahnya. Orang itu ternyata Mr Watanabe.

"Pergi kalian! Enyah! Dasar kampungan!" geram Mr Watanabe. Mukanya merah seperti tomat. Dia pasti kebanyakan minum, atau tepatnya ditangkap dalam keadaan sangat mabuk dan habis minum. Sekarang ia tampak seperti orang gila dengan piama yang sudah kekecilan dan rambut yang awut-awutan.

"Pengaruh alkoholnya tidak terlalu kuat, sebetulnya," Gaara memberitahu kami. "Mungkin tingkat toleransinya pada dosis tersebut terlalu tinggi."

" _Well_ , pengajakan paksa, ya?" kata Kakashi, separo menahan tawa. "Kau mengartikan pesan dengan cara berbeda."

Gaara mengedikkan kepalanya pada Jep dan Web, juga kedua pengawal Hiruzen. "Kalian boleh keluar kamar. Kita harus memberikan ruang bagi tamu kehormatan."

Setelah keempatnya mohon diri, kesintingan Mr Watanabe malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menjerit-jerit sembari mengacung-acung, "Kalian berandal-berandal bertangan kosong! Ha! Kalian takkan bisa membawaku ke manapun! Mengadu sana pada ibumu! Siapa ibumu? Organisasi? Hohoho! Dasar bodoh!"

"Horatio, Horatio," kata Hiruzen sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mr Watanabe memutar kepalanya, menghadap sang Direktur seolah-olah selama ini ia hanya menganggap sang Direktur sebagai lalat yang melintas, lalu wajahnya terlihat _shock_.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kawan lamaku," kata Direktur lagi. "Malang sekali dirimu. Coba lihat, sudah berapa lama kau tidak bercukur? Dulu aku mengingatmu sebagai agen muda yang bersemangat, tapi sekarang apa yang tersisa darimu?"

"Aku kenal suara itu," gumam Mr Watanabe, raut muka sintingnya semakin berkurang. "Hi... Hi... Hiruzen?"

"Ya, ini aku," kata Hiruzen. "Aku lebih tua darimu sekarang, jauh lebih tua dari waktu itu. Tapi tampaknya, dengan uban sebanyak itu, umurmu dan aku sepertinya hampir sama."

Mr Watanabe mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian menelan ludah. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya berubah lagi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengawasi aku, Kakashi, Gaara, kemudian kembali pada Hiruzen dengan mata mendelik.

"Kalian... kalian membawaku ke mana? Di mana aku? Harusnya aku sedang di rumahku yang aman! Ah! Kau!" dia menunjukku. "KAU DAN REKANMU! CEPAT KATAKAN YANG SEJUJURNYA! DI MANA AKU SEKARANG?"

"Hei, tenang, tenanglah," kata Gaara. "Kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu, kau akan membuat penghuni hotel lainnya curiga. Kami telah memasang penjaga di luar sana. Kau bisa melihatnya lewat jendela, kan? Tenangh, kami hanya membutuhkan apa yang kau miliki, bukan apa yang kau hasilkan."

"AKU INGIN PULANG!" bentak Mr Watanabe. "KALIAN TAK BISA MENAHANKU!" Tiba-tiba, tangannya sudah bergerak dengan cepat, lalu menyambar Rasen di belakang sabukku. Kakashi baru mau berteriak 'awas' ketika Watanabe sudah menodongnya dengan ujung pistolku.

"KEMBALIKAN AKU!" raung Mr Watanabe. "ATAU KUBUNUH SEMUA ORANG DALAM RUANGAN INI!"

Gaara sudah menyiapkan _revolver_ -nya juga, diikuti Kakashi, namun Direktur sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Anakku, Horatio, duduklah kembali," katanya tenang. "Aku lebih mengenalmu ketimbang orang lain. Kau tidak akan membunuh semua orang, karena di ruangan ini hanya ada lima orang. Kau lihat? Ada Naruto, Kakashi, dan ketua pasukan khusus bersamaku. Masing-masing dari mereka pun akan menembak jika kau memulai. Sekarang, turunkan pistolnya, lalu tatap mataku."

Mr Watanabe gemetar hebat, namun ia toh menurunkan Rasen. Kedua matanya tampak berair seperti menahan emosi.

"Bagus," kata Hiruzen dengan nada suara yang sama. "Sekarang berikan senjata itu pada Naruto. Ya, bocah pirang di sebelahmu itu. Berikan padanya."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Mr Watanabe menyodorkan pistol itu kepadaku. Dan dengan kikuk pula aku menyambutnya.

"Horatio, dengarkan aku," kata Hiruzen. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu menyia-nyiakan waktu. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus meminta petunjuk pada siapa lagi. Kalau tak salah, misi terakhirmu adalah melacak Joseph, sebelum ia dipatenkan jadi tahanan internasional. Saat pendaftaran misi itu adalah tahun 1976, ingat? Tapi kau terluka di tengah jalan, lalu dengan berat hati kami harus mengeluarkanmu dari Organisasi..."

"Kalian tidak mengeluarkanku," ujar Watanabe parau. "Akulah yang mengeluarkan diriku sendiri. Aku meminta pada bagian administrasi untuk mengatakan pada kalian, seolah-olah secara resmi telah dikeluarkan. Padahal, akulah yang memutuskannya."

"Itu kebenaran yang memalukan, mengingat saat itu Anda masih cukup fit, sebetulnya," kata Kakashi.

"Kalian pasti membaca hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku," kata Watanabe. "Memang aku cukup fit, namun luka yang paling membekas adalah ketika Organisasi membuatku melakukannya, di saat aku masih mempercayainya."

"Siapa yang Anda maksud itu?" tanyaku.

"Joseph, tentu saja," ujar Mr Watanabe pelan. "Aku tak berani menolak wewenang yang sudah turun, Hiruzen. Seperti aku tak bisa menolak makan selaidi atas roti panggang."

"Tapi, mengapa?" aku kembali bertanya.

Mr Watanabe menghela napas. "Karena idealisme; tentang kebebasan," jawabnya. "Aku bisa saja mengikuti Joseph kalau bisa, tapi Organisasi melepasnya karena tindakan ilegal. Aku sudah mengusul agar penyergapan terhadapnya tidak dilakukan dengan menyangkutpautkan Organisasi secara gamblang, namun mereka tidak peduli. Sikap itu membuat Joseph semakin membenci kita—membenci Organisasi—juga membenci kehidupan. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi menegakkan idealismenya. Salah satunya dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang menjadi kontroversi. Begitu dia mengajak Hyde bergabung jadi satu, membentuk tim, dunia ini akan melebur jadi abu di bawah kakinya. Nah, idealisme itulah yang menyatukan kami, namun juga memisahkan kami."

"Itu yang kau tahu soal masa lalu," kata Hiruzen. "Bagaimana dengan strateginya?"

"Joseph itu licik. Dia akan mengubah strateginya dengan cepat bila menemukan ide yang lebih baik," kata Watanabe.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Saluran komunikasi!" seruku tiba-tiba. "Agen yang ditangkap itu sempat mengakses _network_ -nya, kan? Tentu saja!"

Semua orang memandangiku. "Hm, tampaknya kau tahu sesuatu soal ini," kata Hiruzen kepadaku.

" _Network_?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Kau tidak ingat penyelidikan lama kita? Jaringan komunikasi adalah alat yang digunakan Joseph! Kemungkinan jika dia berganti strategi, dia sudah menyadari kelemahan sistem yang dia buat, kan? Jadi, dia hanya menggunakan agen kita sebagai sampel!"

"Ah, sepertinya saya paham, _Sir_ ," kata Gaara kepada Hiruzen. "Tapi, apabila dia langsung berganti sistem, bukankah akan memakan waktu lama untuk menyesuaikannya dengan rencana awal, sementara agen-agen kita terus bergerak?"

"Nah, kupikir Joseph sudah lama merencanakan sistem kedua yang menjadi cadangan," kataku, sebenarnya agak kaget dengan kemampuan nalarku yang bisa dibilang tak terduga saat itu. "Tugas kita adalah mengalihkan misi pada sistem kedua itu."

"Itu benar, tapi kita tak boleh mengorbankan satu agen lagi," kata Gaara.

Mr Watanabe tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mukanya sudah tampak normal, meskipun masih sedikit merah. "Konyol! Pengorbanan satu agen bukan apa-apa ketimbang mengorbankan sepuluh agen! Joseph melakukannya bertahun-tahun, menyewa orang-orang menjadi sukarelawan, lalu membunuhnya satu per satu dalam eksperimen ilegal! Bisa dibilang dia sudah mengorbankan seratus lebih agennya!"

"Lalu, Anda ingin kami melakukan apa?" tanya Kakashi.

" _Well_ , aku bukan bosnya, tapi Direktur," Mr Watanabe menunjuk Hiruzen. "Dialah yang harusnya memerintah kalian. Maaf, tapi hanya itu yang kutahu soal rencana Joseph. Apakah kalian punya _sake_? Aku merasa kacau."

"Tidak, tidak boleh minum lagi, Horatio," kata Hiruzen tegas. "Waktumu sudah habis. Pasukan khusus akan membawamu ke kamar yang sudah kami pesan di hotel ini. Beristirahatlah. Kau butuh sedikit udara segar."

" _Kamar_? _Di hotel ini_?" aku mengulang, _shock_.

"Jep! Web!" Gaara kembali memanggil. Dua agen yang tadi langsung menyeret kembali Mr Watanabe keluar kamar. Pria itu berada di ambang sadar dan tidak sadar, menendang-nendang dan mengucapkan sumpah-serapah, namun hal itu tidak berguna. Salah satu pelayan hotel yang lewat hanya bisa memandanginya dengan mata besar bagai bola pingpong. Sebetulnya, aku kasihan juga pada Mr Watanabe, diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena dia memang tak bisa dibujuk dengan cara apapun.

"Setidaknya kita sudah punya gambaran sedikit tentang apa yang mesti kita lakukan, _Sir_ ," kata Kakashi kepada Hiruzen.

"Aku mengerti," kata Hiruzen. "Nah, Gaara, kau boleh pergi bersama pasukanmu sekarang. Pergilah ke kantor pusat dan sampaikan pada bagian pelaksana untuk segera membuat rencana F, mengingat kita harus lebih waspada."

"Meninggalkan Anda?" Gaara tampaknya ragu.

"Tidak, konyol sekali!" kekeh Hiruzen. "Tentu aku akan menyusul, tapi aku harus ke kantor kepolisian Tokyo dulu untuk membereskan beberapa hal. Kau duluan ke kantor pusat."

"Maaf, _Sir_ , tapi saya harus mengatakannya," kata Gaara. "Saya harus pulang ke Inggris besok. Divisi Somerset baru saja menghubungi saya. Katanya, ada peristiwa yang mencurigakan di sana. Saudara saya, Alex, yang pertama kali menerjemahkan kode darurat itu."

"Peristiwa mencurigakan?" aku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ada apa?"

Wajah Gaara menjadi serius. "Kau pernah belajar sejarah dari buku Watanabe, kan, Naruto?" katanya. "Tentunya kau tahu siapa itu Akatsuki."

Hatiku mencelos. Nyawaku seperti dicabut begitu saja dari tubuhku. Mendengar nama 'Akatsuki' saja aku sudah merinding disko. Wajah dan buku-buku jari Hiruzen tampak mengeras seperti patung marmer.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa?" desis Kakashi. "Apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan mereka berada di Inggris?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan," sahut Gaara. "Tapi aku takut mereka sudah mengincar kesempatan sejak lama, jadi kita harus bertindak juga."

"Mulai dari mana berita itu?" tanyaku.

"Dari Cambridge," jawab Gaara.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. _Cambridge_? Jangan-jangan keadaan bahaya yang dibicarakan Rain di telepon itu betul terjadi.

"Pastikan berita itu," kata Hiruzen pada Gaara. "Aku akan melakukan usaha semampuku membantu Inggris apabila kondisi memungkinkan. Masalahnya, kita sedang dihadapkan pada teror yang lain."

Gaara menghela napas. "Ya, sebaiknya begitu, _Sir_. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Diikuti Jep dan Web, ia dan pasukan khusus pun menderu di jalan menggunakan mobil sedan mereka. Hiruzen juga bersiap pergi. Ia membetulkan letak topi _bowler_ -nya dengan tangan kiri. Senyumnya seperti dipaksakan.

"Jadi, aku serahkan Horatio pada kalian," katanya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa hubungi aku lewat kode rahasia. Oh, ya, Naruto, apa kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu soal timnya setelah percakapan tadi?"

"Sudah, _Sir_ ," jawabku, dan memang benar. Aku sudah menemukan sebuah ide yang pastinya brilian. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mempublikasikannya sekarang.

"Bagus, itu baru anak Minato," kekeh Hiruzen. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kawan-kawanku. Ingatlah, _semangat api membara sampai akhir_!"

Setelah Direktur pergi, Kakashi mondar-mandir di depan beranda hotel sepanjang sore, sementara aku berlatih menembakkan peluru Rasen pada kaleng-kaleng sarden.

"Kau tak bisa terus-terusan berlatih otodidak kalau kau mau jadi agen profesional," kata Kakashi.

"Eh, jadi kau sudah selesai mondar-mandirnya?" balasku tak peduli. Satu kaleng meleset lagi. Sudah ketiga kalinya. Padahal, sebelumnya, aku bisa mengenai semuanya dengan mudah.

"Aku sedang berpikir, apakah kita juga harus pulang ke Inggris?" kata Kakashi.

"Direktur meminta kita tetap di sini, kan?" ujarku.

"Tidak, beliau hanya mengatakan apabila kita butuh bantuan, hubungi saja melalui kode rahasia. Dan itu tidak sama dengan menyuruh kita tetap tinggal," kata Kakashi.

"Tapi, aku belum memberitahunya rencana besarku!" kataku.

"Tim itu bisa diurus sambil jalan," kata Kakashi. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah lupa dengan Inggris dan lebih betah di sini, ya?"

"Hm, _maybe_ ," kataku sambil memunguti peluru. Lama kelamaan, aku sudah menganggap Tokyo sebagai rumah. Meski kadang-kadang aku kangen juga dengan sosis panggang bikinan Jon. _Well_ , masakan yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh _ramen_. Memikirkan sosis panggang malah membuatku ngiler.

"Hei, _homesick_ takkan membantumu maju, tahu!" Mendadak sebuah suara berteriak padaku dari lantai dua hotel. Mr Watanabe, mengenakan jubah mandi, mengintip dari jendela kamarnya dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Ada apa, bocah lemah? Kau tidak bisa menembak dengan benar kalau posisimu begitu! Kakimu terlalu lebar!"

"Anda mau mengajari saya?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ya, niatnya, sih," kata Watanabe. "Tapi, seketika niatku jadi luntur gara-gara mendengar bahwa kau rindu rumah. Dengar, ya, anak muda. Menjadi agen itu kesulitannya di sana. Kau harus belajar melupakan rumah. Baik rumahmu atau rumah siapapun yang kau singgahi. Kalau kau sudah mengingkarinya, beban pikiran akan terus menghantuimu, lalu kau akan mudah dimanipulasi musuh. Agen Organisasi bukanlah milik siapapun kecuali Organisasi dan diri mereka sendiri, mengerti?"

Aku mendengus. "Buktinya temanku, Rain, dia masih punya rumah dan orangtua."

"Tapi tahukah kau, bahwa orangtuanya bisa jadi hanyalah penghias dunianya?" balas Mr Watanabe. "Bagaimana kalau kau hentikan saja latihan konyolmu itu dan naik kemari. Kita bisa minum teh sambil kuajarkan beberapa tips. Tapi hanya kau, ya?"

"Apakah Anda bersungguh-sungguh?" tanyaku interogatif tapi antusias di saat yang sama.

" _Suwer_ ," kata Mr Watanabe. "Kakashi, kau percaya padaku, kan?"

" _Well_ , terserah Anda," ujar Kakashi. "Saya tidak keberatan."

Keputusanku adalah menerima tawarannya. Mr Watanabe tampak senang sekali. Ia menyambutku dengan hangat sambil menuangkan teh ke gelas-gelas kecil. Teh itu baunya menyengat seperti cairan bensin. Aku menyemburkannya secara spontan begitu teh itu menyentuh bibirku.

"Ugh, minuman macam apa ini?" kataku.

"Itu resep rahasiaku," kata Mr Watanabe tenang. "Minuman penambah tenaga dan inspirasi. Minumlah seteguk lagi. Efeknya akan berbeda."

"Eh, sepertinya saya cukup minum teh hijau saja," kataku. "Omong-omong, Anda dahulu dekat sekali dengan Joseph, ya?"

"Hm, begitulah," kata Mr Watanabe sembari menyeruput tehnya. "Sepertinya takdir yang mempertemukan kami menjadi satu tim, tapi itu—seperti kataku sebelumnya—sudah masa lalu."

"Kalian satu tim?" aku bertanya antusias. "Wow, ini fakta yang menakjubkan!"

"Ah, ya, tim legendaris di masa itu yang bikin semua musuh keder duluan," kata Mr Watanabe, tertawa garing. "Joseph yang unik, aku yang suka _ngocol_ , dan... hm... aku lupa siapa satunya. Oh! Kudengar dia sekarang menjadi kepala sekolah salah satu SMA ternama di Inggris!"

Pikiranku langsung terarah pada sebuah nama. " _Katherine Jovovich_?"

"Ya, itu dia!" kata Mr Watanabe. "Sayang aku hanya ingat nama samarannya. Kami memanggilnya _Tsunade_. Oh, ya, itulah kami. Nama-nama kami adalah Orochimaru (Joseph) yang cerdik, Tsunade (Katherine) yang tangguh, dan Jiraiya (aku) yang hebat!"

Sulit dipercaya! Orang di depanku ini ternyata... ah, dunia memang sempit! Sepertinya satu per satu rahasia datang menghampiriku untuk dibuka.

"Tapi, Miss Jovovich... eh... Tsunade... tidak pernah cerita soal Anda ataupun Joseph pada siapapun," kataku.

"Memang, aku juga jarang menyebut-nyebut soal kami kalau bercerita pada orang," kata Mr Watanabe seraya menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya sekali lagi. "Tim itu sudah mati. Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan keyajaannya. Kalaupun ada caranya, aku yakin atmosfirnya takkan sama lagi. Kharismanya, kekompakannya, kesetiakawanannya..." Mr Watanabe meraih sebentuk gantungan kunci dari dalam lipitan jubah mandinya. "Aku selalu membawanya ke manapun," katanya. Gantungan kunci itu ada engselnya. Aku membukanya. Isinya sebuah foto tiga orang dalam ekspresi berbeda sedang menghadap kamera. Satu laki-laki berambut berantakan di sisi kanan sambil nyengir, satu perempuan di tengah dengan tawa lepas, dan satu laki-laki berambut licin dan lurus yang pucat, dengan senyum simpul dan sorot mata yang mengerikan. Aku bisa menebaknya satu per satu. Yang paling kanan jelas Mr Watanabe—sang jiraiya, lalu di tengah Miss Jovovich—sang Tsunade, dan terakhir paling kiri adalah sang buronan kelas kakap, Joseph alias Orochi—ah, aku lupa nama lengkapnya.

" _Orochimaru_ , ya," Mr Watanabe seolah membaca pikiranku. "Dari foto ini saja semua orang pasti tahu modusnya apa. Dia unik, sudah kubilang. Sayang, ia harus jatuh ke jurang kegelapan bersama keunikannya."

"Anda rindu padanya, _Sir_?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," jawab Mr Watanabe. "Eh, bagaimana kalau kita sepakat saling memanggil nama samaran saja? Aku akan terus memanggilmu Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya kau memanggilku Jiraiya atau Mister J, mengerti? Kalau begitu, kita akan mudah berkomunikasi."

" _Yeah_ , ide bagus," kataku. "Oh, ya, mengapa Anda tidak rindu?"

"Entahlah," Jiraiya mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya aku terlalu mudah melupakannya. Tapi perasaan yang berbeda muncul saat aku bertemu Minato, karena rasanya aku ingin ikut mati saja mendengar betapa kerasnya hidup ini padanya. Coba saja dia masih hidup, atau setidaknya anak atau istrinya. Malang sekali nasib keluarga kecil itu."

"Eh, sebenarnya," aku mengaku, "anak Minato tidak mati."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jiraiya. "Apa buktinya?"

Aku mengeluarkan Rasen dan meletakkannya di meja teh. Jiraiya mengamatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, kemudian tersenyum.

"Pistol ini, rupanya," katanya. "Ah, pistol Minato, kan? Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini? Bagaimana barang langka ini bisa ada di tanganmu? Alamak!" Mr Watanabe terkejut. "Tidak... kau tidak... kau tidak mungkin..."

"Ya, saya memang putra Minato yang dikira sudah mati," kataku. "Tapi di Inggris, saya dirawat dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan, sebelum orang kepercayaan Minato yang bernama Jon mengadopsi saya."

"Luar biasa!" seru Jiraiya. "Dua kebetulan dalam satu waktu, ya? Wah, wah, wah, luar biasa!"

"Anda percaya, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, tentu, seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya!" seru Jiraiya sambil terbahak-bahak. "Kau memiliki aura yang sama dengan Minato, tapi aku masih ragu sebelumnya, soalnya gaya omonganmu sangat polos dan frontal, berbeda jauh dengan Minato saat seusia kau. Katakan! Berapa nilai-nilai terakhirmu di sekolah?"

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan bimbang. " _Well_ , setidaknya di atas rata-rata."

"Hm, Minato juga, lho!" kata Jiraiya. "Nggak masalah berapapun nilainya, yang pernting adalah kau selamat sampai di sini."

Aku nyengir. "Ya, syukurlah."

"Nah, jadi, mari kita mulai saja!" kata Jiraiya sembari meremas tangannya. "Kau siap, putra Minato?"

"Siap untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tadi aku bilang bahwa aku akan memberimu beberapa tips, bukan? Tapi, tips-tips apapun takkan mempan tanpa praktek langsung. Aku ingin kau menulis kesepakatan di atas kertas tisu ini, pukul berapa saja kita bisa mulai praktek."

" _Whoa_ , sebentar!" aku menyela. "Anda sungguh-sungguh mau melatih saya, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kelihatannya punya potensi yang bisa digali. Aku yakin bila kau terus mengasah potensimu, kau akan lebih kuat daripada Minato!" kata Jiraiya sembari melipat tangan dan kakinya. "Kalau kau berminat, aku akan mengajarimu teknik-teknik menembak dengan pistol dan beberapa dasar yang harus dimiliki setiap anggota Organisasi. Tapi jika tidak, jangan dipaksakan. Kau cukup cerdas untuk mencari guru yang lebih baik daripada diriku..."

"Sa—saya—saya bersedia!" aku berseru cepat-cepat. "Tolong, ajari saya!"

"Hm, hm, kalau begitu tulis kesepakatannya, buruan!" perintah Jiraiya. "Tulis besar-besar supaya kelihatan kalau dibaca."

Maka, aku pun menggoreskan ujung spidol hitam yang tebal di atas kertas tisu, membuat huruf besar-besar. Kesepakatan itu ditandatangani oleh Jiraiya dengan sekali coret, kemudian dibaginya tisu tersebut menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian diberikan padaku, sementara yang lain ditempelnya di pintu kulkas menggunakan magnet.

"Nah, jelas sudah!" katanya riang. "Mulai besok kita mulai latihan satu jam setelah sarapan, kemudian istirahat sampai makan siang, lalu dilanjutkan sore hari pukul empat sampai petang. Malam hari digunakan untuk istirahat. Hm, jadwal yang bagus. Cukup teratur, meskipun aku ingin latihan pagi kita lebih lama. Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu, Naruto. Beristirahatlah malam ini. Kita akan menghadapi hari baru besok."

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, jadi batas latihan kita kapan?"

"Sampai kau kembali ke Inggris, tentu saja," ujar Jiraiya sembari tersenyum. "Oh, ya, tadi aku bilang istirahatlah malam ini, ya? Aku punya satu syarat untukmu, dan syarat itu harus kau penuhi selama latihan."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Oh, sangat mudah tapi juga sulit," dia berbisik. "Syaratnya adalah memastikan semua kenangan Inggris lenyap dari dalam kepalamu."

Aku tercengang. Ini syarat atau _brainwashing_?

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Jiraiya malam itu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana caranya melenyapkan kenangan Inggris kalau aku sudah mengalaminya sejak masih bayi? Aku jadi teringat percakapanku dengan Kakashi.

" _Jangan-jangan kau sudah lupa dengan Inggris dan lebih betah di sini, ya_?"

Hm, kurasa aku memang sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan Inggris lagi selama ini, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Aku memaksakan diriku tidur malam itu, dan aku berhasil.

Keesokan harinya, aku sarapan secepat mungkin karena tidak sabar ingin memulai latihan pertama. Jiraiya mengajakku latihan di halaman belakang hotel yang biasa kugunakan latihan menembak otodidak. Kupikir dia akan langsung memberiku senapan atau pistol, tapi ternyata dia hanya memberiku segelas air.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _kun_!" sapanya. "Di pagi yang cerah ini, kita takkan latihan secara langsung. Tapi jangan kecewa, karena kita akan segera melangkah ke sana sebentar lagi. Nah, kau lihat apa yang kupegang ini?"

"Air?" kataku datar.

"Ya, benar," kata Jiraiya. "Lihatlah betapa bening dan segarnya air dari keran ini! Aku saja sampai tergiur ingin meminumnya. Tapi tunggu, air ini tidak akan diminum. Tugasmu adalah memastikan bahwa air ini tidak berubah atau beriak selama kau berjalan. Kau mengerti?"

"Eh, itu konyol!" seruku. "Mana mungkin air itu nggak akan beriak kalau saya berjalan?"

"Hm, aku tak peduli pendapat semacam itu, karena itu menandakan bahwa kau mudah menyerah. Dengar, Minato adalah orang yang gigih dalam pertempuran. Masa kau yang mengaku sebagai anaknya ini sudah kalah sebelum perang dimulai?"

"Hei, saya memang anaknya, tahu!" kataku protes.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" balas Jiraiya cuek. "Aku ingin melihat perwujudan tekadmu, Naruto. Wujudkan lewat air ini!"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menerima air itu. Jiraiya pun memberiku instruksi.

"Berjalanlah dari depan hotel sampai toko permen di seberang jalan sana. Pokoknya pastikan air itu tidak beriak saat kau membawanya. Kalau sampai beriak, ulangi dari awal!"

"Saya mengerti, kok," jawabku. "Akan saya usahakan."

Aku lalu meangkah dengan percaya diri. Jarak hotel dengan toko permen hanya tiga puluh meter. Jarak yang cukup dekat. Tapi ternyata, memang tidak mudah. Baru sekali kakiku menjejak tanah, riak air dalam gelas muncul. Aku mencoba lagi dan mencoba lagi. Hasilnya sama. Ini konyol! Gila! Mengapa Jiraiya ingin aku melakukan latihan tanpa tujuan ini?

Aku pun terduduk dengan stres menderu-deru. Riak air dalam gelasku semakin banyak. Batas waktu menuju jam istirahat semakin mendekat. Aku sudah mecoba berbagai metode, tapi air dalam gelas masih saja beriak.

" _Time out_!" Jiraiya berseru sambil menekan _stopwatch_. "Hm, belum ada kemajuan, ya?"

"Sama sekali nggak maju," jawabku. "Saya selalu gagal!"

"Oh, itu tidak masalah," kata Jiraiya. Bergeser satu setengah meter ada nilainya juga. Nah, karena waktu sudah habis, kita akhiri saja latihan kita. PR-mu adalah mencari tahu metode yang tepat untuk melaksanakan tantangan air ini. Pokoknya, di pertemuan besok pagi, kau harus sudah menemukan metodenya."

Ugh, aku paling benci kalau disuruh mikir! Aku bukan Callan, Chloe, Bree, atau Daryl yang diyakini memiliki keistimewaan dalam berpikir.

Maka, sore itu, aku menghabiskan waktu merenung di tepi jalan. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Ada seorang pelayan toko yang mengunyah permen karet sambil menyapu, ada seorang ibu dengan anak manja yang meraung-raung minta mainan, dan ada pula seorang pria sepuh yang berjalan pincang. Namun, yang menarik perhatianku adalah dua orang yang membawa akuarium besar beriringan. Mungkin merekalah jawaban teka-teki itu! Tapi, saat aku memberitahu Mister J, dia malah mengomel.

"Aku nggak bilang kalau membawanya butuh dua orang! Aku hanya minta supaya air dalam gelas itu nggak beriak!"

Begitulah. Aku gagal lagi. Air di dalam gelas itu masih kusimpan. Aku terus memandanginya pada malam hari, sebelum tidur. Sebentar-sebentar aku praktek, memeragakan ide-ide yang kutemukan. Akan tetapi, hingga pukul dua belas malam lewat, aku tak juga menemukan caranya. Pukul dua pagi telah berlalu. Mataku berkantong saking capeknya. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit, pegal, dan kaku. Akhirnya, menjelang pukul empat, aku memutuskan tidur sebisanya.

Hingga alarm berdering.

Sial! Aku ketiduran sampai lewat waktu sarapan! Pukul sembilan adalah waktu latihan berikutnya! Oh, matilah! Aku rasanya ingin sekali membanting gelas berisi air itu karena frustrasi. Oh, terkutuklah gelas itu! Andai saja air dingin itu...

Tiba-tiba, sebuah petir menyambar otakku. _Well_ , bukan secara literal petir, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. Aku bergegas mencuci muka, berganti pakaian, lalu menuju kamar Jiraiya di lantai atas.

"Eh, sudah ketemu caranya?" ia bertanya heran.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ayo, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu!"

Kami lalu kembali ke tempat latihan. Aku membawa gelas berisi air itu dengan senyum terkembang, kemudian menempatkan diri di pinggir jalan untuk memulai. Jiraiya menunggu sambil bersandar di tiang listrik. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian...

...aku meminum air itu!

Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar meminumnya, melainkan kusimpan di dalam mulut, sebelum menyeberang dengan santai. Setelah sampai di seberang, aku menunduk sedikit lalu menuangkan air yang tadi kuminum perlahan-lahan ke dalam gelas. Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Ia bertepuk tangan.

"Wahaha, jadi itu!" serunya.

"Benar, kan?" kataku. "Airnya nggak akan beriak begitu sampai di seberang!"

"Boleh juga," kata Jiraiya. "Meskipun kelihatan menjijikkan, tapi butuh keahlian khusus menyimpan air dalam mulut sebelum menuangkannya kembali ke dalam gelas seperti yang kau lakukan. Yah, hum, bolehlah. Kau lulus."

Aku nyengir lebar-lebar. "Ha! Jadi, kita bisa masuk ke pelajaran selanjutnya, dong!"

"Hm, sebetulnya aku ingin memberimu tantangan lagi," kata Jiraiya.

"Hei, aku sudah nggak sabar! Aku ingin segera belajar menjadi agen..."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan bilang begitu, kan?" keluhnya. "Tapi bersabarlah lagi, meskipun sulit bagimu. Aku akan memberimu satu tantangan lagi, seperti yang kukatakan. Tantanganmu adalah membuat tanaman bonsai ini jadi tinggi!"

Ia menunjukkan padaku sebuah pot berisi tanaman bonsai yang sangat cantik. Aku memandanginya dengan melongo.

Jiraiya menyeringai. "Kalau seharian kau bisa memecahkan teka-teki air, kau pasti bisa memecahkan yang satu ini dalam waktu setengah hari!"

"Tapi... tapi... bonsai nggak akan tumbuh tinggi!" kataku protes.

"Aku tak peduli mau pakai cara apa saja, pokoknya bonsai ini harus jadi tinggi sore nanti!" kata Jiraiya sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sumpah, apa sih motifnya?" aku mengeluh pada Kakashi. "Dan kau tidak membantuku sama sekali. Buat apa, sih, surat-surat bodoh itu?"

"Aku dilarang merekcoki latihanmu," ujarnya. Dia memang sedang menata-nata tumpukan kertas di atas amplop cokelat besar. "Omong-omong, kertas-kertas ini adalah dokumen penting atas beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi, bukan surat-surat bodoh."

Aku memicingkan mata pada si bonsai. "Kalau memang bonsai bisa ditinggikan, mungkin orang di Organisasi mau membantuku?"

"Aku menyesal memberitahumu, tapi Mister J tersayangmu baru saja bilang kalau ada tambahan peraturan: _tidak boleh pakai obat tanaman._ "

"Bagus!" kataku. "Dia semakin mmprsempit pikiranku!"

"Nggak, justru dia mencoba mengetesmu, kurasa," kata Kakashi. "Jalan-jalan di luar saja, siapa tahu kau dapat inspirasi."

"Waktu kau jadi agen pertama kali, beginikah latihanmu?" aku mencemooh.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. Dia tak mau menjawab. Ya sudah, aku pergi ke luar saja.

Kota ramai kalau sudah siang. Aku malas berjalan jauh-jauh. Jadi, aku hanya berkeliling kompleks hotel sambil bersenandung. Kira-kira, Callan sedang apa di luar sana? Apakah dia berada di salah satu rumah makan itu? Atau dia sedang dibawa ke Ukraina? Atau dia sedang disekap dan kelaparan di sebuah gudang? Kerinduanku pada teman-teman di Inggris juga semakin merebak. Wajah Chloe terlintas di pikiranku. Anak perempuan itu pasti sedang _show_ bersama orkestra sekolah saat ini. Wajah Jon juga terlintas agak lama. Mengapa dia tidak meneleponku? Apa jangan-jangan dia dilarang Organisasi menggangguku? Aku menendang sebuah kaleng minuman yang dibuang sembarangan di jalan dengan emosi. Kaleng itu berdentang keras saat menghantam sebuah tiang listrik, kemudian jatuh ke tong sampah.

Kupikir, andaikan Tokyo Tower sebuah mercusuar, aku akan menggunakannya untuk melihat ke luar dunia, menyusuri lautan kota dan melintasi benua. Aku rela menghabiskan hidupku melakukannya demi menyelamatkan seorang teman.

Tapi, mengapa aku tak pernah menginginkannya sebelumnya?

Karena dia sekarang temanku.

Aku tak perlu menyelamatkannya, tapi aku _bisa_ menyelamatkannya kalau aku mau.

Bukan demi Organisasi, tapi demi dunia ini dan perdamaian di dalamnya.

Hmph! Aku sudah mengkhayal berlebihan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertiku? Aku bahkan belum sampai ke sana. Aku belum bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku belum bisa melihat melalui mercusuar itu.

Aku menendang kaleng kedua yang kutemukan. Pas mengenai tiang listrik sekali lagi, namun kali ini jatuh menimpa seekor kucing yang sedang tidur di atas kotak kayu. Kucing itu menggeram marah padaku, lalu turun dari kotak kayu dengan gusar. Rupanya, kotak kayu itu adalah rumah bagi kucing-kucing kecil lain. Satu per satu mereka mengintip ke luar kotak kayu, mengeong bersahutan. Aku memperhatikan mereka berebut keluar, bertumpuk-tumpukan. Aku berlutut di depan mereka sambil mengacungkan telunjukku. Mereka tak bisa meraihnya. Tapi, seekor kucing berwarna putih berbintik-bintik hitam dengan tenang naik ke punggung saudara-saudaranya, kemudian berhasil mengendus telunjukku. Perlahan-lahan, ia lalu turun. Keseimbangannya sangat bagus sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. Aku terpana. Barusan aku telah melihat pemandangan yang mengubah cara berpikirku.

Kemudian, aku bergegas menuju ke hotel. Aku melihat Kakashi sibuk mencatat di notes kecil, lalu aku menghambur masuk ke kamar.

"Lho? Sudah selesai jalan-jalan?" dia bertanya.

"Aku butuh surat-suratmu!" engahku. "Semuanya!"

"Eh? Buat apa?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku lalu pergi ke dapur dan meminjam barang-barang yang kubutuhkan: kotak kardus, nampan-nampan, mangkuk-mangkuk, sebuah lampu duduk, dan gelas-gelas plastik. Aku lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Jiraiya.

"Apa? Kau punya masalah, Nak?" tanyanya.

"Aku justru memecahkan masalahnya!" seruku. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan tercengang melihat barang-barang yang kupinjam berserakan di hadapannya.

"Mau buat apa barang-barang ini?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Lihat saja," jawabku. Aku lalu menyusun barang-barang itu sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai benteng. Aku menyusun gelas-gelas plastik dahulu, kemudian nampan, kemudian piring-piring, kemudian gelas plastik dan nampan, lalu disusul piring-piring, begitu seterusnya. Aku juga menambahkan kertas-kertas Kakashi. Setelah benteng itu stabil dengan bentuk seperti tabung, aku meletakkan bonsai Jiraiya di atasnya. Jiraiya terpana mlihat hasil karyaku yang setengah jalan lagi menyentuh langit-langit hotel.

"Bonsainya jadi tinggi, kan?" kataku bangga.

Jiraiya tampak puas. Dia sekali lagi terbahak-bahak dan bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, wah, wah, itu ide yang sekali lagi di luar dugaanku!" katanya. "Aku sangat kagum padamu, Nak. Kau lulus lagi!"

" _Yeah_!" kataku. "Ada tantangan lagi? Aku siap menerimanya!"

"Hm, sepertinya sudah cukup aku memeras otakmu," kata Jiraiya. "Mulai besok kita akan belajar sungguhan, Nak. Tapi sebelumnya, kembalikan dulu barang-barang ini, oke?"

Oh, ya, itulah awal dari keseruanku di Jepang. Aku akan berlatih jadi mata-mata sungguhan untuk pertama kalinya!

Aku akan mempersingkat ceritaku. Jadi, pada hari berikutnya (aku sudah lupa hari apa itu), kami berlatih menembak sasaran dengan pistol. Awalnya, kami hanya menembak satu sasaran, kemudian ditingkatkan menjadi tiga, lalu lima, tujuh, sebelas... pokoknya selalu ganjil. Jiraiya juga mengajarkanku menembak dan menghindar ala film _action_. Ia mengajak Kakashi ikut serta menjadi penyerang sementara aku yang menghindar. Kami berlatih terus di lapangan yang sama. Pistol kami tak bersuara, jadi tidak mengganggu orang lewat. Hari-hari berikutnya, ia mengajarkanku beladiri _kravmaga_ dan _jujitsu_. Hanya teknik-teknik dasar dan khusus yang masuk dalam 'kurikulum' agen Junior, tapi sangat ampuh. Aku—yang berbasis karate—dengan mudah menguasai keduanya. Kira-kira, dalam waktu dua mingguku di Jepang (sudah termasuk sejak kedatanganku di Tokyo), aku sudah bisa mengerti teknik-teknik beladiri tersebut. Mungkin karena aku berlatih selang-seling, jadi tidak bosan.

Kemudian, pada suatu ketika, aku dipanggil oleh Kakashi. Katanya, tiket pesawat ke Inggris sudah dipesan.

"Yang benar?" aku berseru senang. "Aku bisa pulang, dong!"

"Yap," kata Kakashi.

Aku senang bahwa kunjunganku ke Jepang tidaklah sia-sia. Meskipun baru sedikit latihan, aku sudah merasa seperti agen Junior yang sesungguhnya. Ah, keren sekali! Aku akan segera pulang dan menceritakan semuanya pada Jon, Chloe, Rain, dan... _oh, no_!

"Eh, tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" aku menepuk jidat.

"Tenang, temanku yang baik di sana sudah membuatkan rangkuman pelajaran untukmu," kata Kakashi.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Mr Shaw," ujar Kakashi. "Masih ingat? Guru Fisika itu."

"Wah, sumpah?" kataku. Ada enak dan nggak enaknya, sih. Enaknya tinggal belajar saja tanpa repot-repot merangkum sendiri, tapi nggak enaknya... bayangkan saja! Memangnya ada yang kuat mempelajari semua itu dalam waktu satu bulan? Ujian tengah semester bulan Desember, soalnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kalau ada apa-apa yang sulit, tanyakan saja padaku. Aku siap membantu," Kakashi mengedip.

"Ugh, lebih baik aku nggak tahu kalau dapat rangkuman," aku menguap lebar-lebar. "Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Besok pagi," jawab Kakashi.

Ya, besok pagi. Aku juga tak percaya akan secepat ini berpisah dengan Jiraiya. Ia adalah guru terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Tak hanya berlatih secara fisik, aku juga berlatih secara mental. Juga berkatnya, aku menguasai ungkapan-ungkapan dasar bahasa Jepang dengan cepat. Ia malah tertawa saat aku menceritakan perihal kepergianku padanya malam itu.

"Wah, tak terasa, ya?" katanya. "Tapi, sudah waktunya kau pulang, memang. Aku doakan saja kau selamat sampai tujuan."

Aku tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi aku kemudian terisak. Guruku itu sudah kuanggap seperti Jon kedua bagiku. Sosok lain dari seorang ayah. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, Nak. Aku senang bisa mengajarimu dua pekan ini, tahu? Aku sudah bisa melihat sosok Minato dalam dirimu. Kita akan bertemu lagi, kok. Aku janji."

"Kau akan bergabung dengan Organisasi, kan, supaya aku bisa mengontakmu?" tanyaku.

"Hm, akan kupastikan," kata Jiraiya. "Tapi, kau harus janji padaku. Semua ilmu yang sudah kuajarkan harus kau terapkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ingat satu hal terakhir dariku: jangan bertarung untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi bertarunglah demi orang yang kau sayangi."

Kalimat itu akan selalu kuingat. Akan selalu begitu.

Maka, keesokan paginya, aku dan Kakashi mengepak barang kami dan menuju ke bandara dengan taksi. Jiraiya dan Hiruzen ikut mengantar kami. Aku bisa melihat wajah-wajah mereka saat melambaikan tangan pada kami dari luar bagian keberangkatan. Aku dan Kakashi lalu tidak melihat mereka lagi setelah naik ke pesawat.

Saat aku sudah duduk di dekat jendela, di dalam pesawat, aku melihat samar-samar pantulan bayanganku di kaca. Aku hampir-hampir tidak mengenal siapa orang yang kulihat itu. Apakah dia Naruto atau Robbie Uzumaki? Ataukah ia manifestasi kedua-duanya?

Tapi kemudian, aku sadar bahwa dia bukan Naruto atau Robbie Uzumaki, melainkan _aku_. Itu benar. Dialah _aku_. Setelah kepedihan yang kualami, setelah berbagai misteri yang kulalui, baru kali ini aku mengenal siapa diriku. Dan Organisasi. Dan Jepang. Dan segala hal yang kudapat dari sana. Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku siap membentuk timku.

TO BE CONTINUED


	55. Chapter 54

**PART FIFTY-FOUR**

 **(CHLOE)**

Jantungku berdegup kencang sementara gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi udara. Aku siap melakukan aksi terbaik untuk sekolah. Tangan kiriku memegang biola, sementara tangan kananku memegang tongkat penggesek. Aku menarik napas perlahan-lahan.

 _Santai saja_ , pikirku. Ini tidak akan menjadi masalah. Aku sudah berlatih berminggu-minggu dengan orkestra sekolah. Aku pasti bisa melalui ini semua.

Akhirnya, si pembawa acara mengumumkan, "Sambut dengan meriah orkestra nomor urut lima! Leaf High, dengan konduktor mereka, Miss Perry!"

"Semoga berhasil," Mandy menepuk punggungku. Ia membawa saksofonnya dengan tangan gemetar. Seragam hitamnya ikut bergetar. Aku lalu mengikuti anak-anak pemegang biola ke panggung. Mereka semua berwajah tegang. Lampu sorot menyilaukan mata kami. Aku bisa melihat penonton terdiam mematung. Aku bisa saja ngompol saat itu kalau saja teriakan Nicola dari bangku depan tidak menyelamatkanku. Kostumnya yang serba _pink_ dengan rambut dikucir satu ke belakang dan sepasang telinga berludru di kepalanya memang mencolok diantara penonton lainnya.

" _Go, Chloe_! Bantai musiknya! _You are the best, Cherry_!"

" _Ok, Miss Piggy_ ," aku membalas dengan isyarat. Ah, Nic, beruntung sekali aku punya teman seperti dirimu. Apalagi, dia duduk bersama Mum dan Dad. Keduanya mengangkat tangan padaku penuh pengharapan. Setelah memastikan semuanya mengambil tempat duduk, aku maju ke tengah panggung. Aku memulai dengan menggesekkan nada pertama bagian intro. Lagu yang kami mainkan pertama adalah _Canon_. Saat bagian biola sudah terisi, giliran perkusi dan alat musik tiup. Bulu romaku sampai merinding, bahkan saat aku sedang bermain. Temponya sangat pas dan rapi. Latihan kami selama berminggu-minggu akhirnya terealisasikan dengan baik.

Lagu pertama pun selesai, kemudian disusul dengan oleh _Tomorrow_ -nya drama musikal _Annie_. Itu adalah lagu pilihanku untuk orkestra kami. Kemudian, lagu selanjutnya adalah _When You Wish Upon A Star_ dari film Pinocchio. Lagu itu mengiringi sampai ke penutup, yakni lagu _Canon_ lagi _._ Aku terus memainkan biola tanpa lelah. Kegrogian menghilang dari sekujur tubuhku. Aku bisa melihat panggung besar itu berubah menjadi taman bunga ceri yang bermekaran dan penuh kehangatan. Kemudian, pemandangan itu kembali menjadi panggung. Penampilan kami telah usai. Tepuk tangan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya menggetarkan gedung teater London. Nicola berteriak-teriak histeris sampai suaranya habis. Aku dan teman-teman tersenyum bahagia, lalu kami bersama-sama membungkuk kepada penonton. Miss Perry selaku konduktor kami juga tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya.

"Kita berhasil! Kita pasti menang!" katanya pada kami di belakang panggung. "Itu adalah penampilan paling menawan yang pernah ditampilkan sekolah kita!"

Aku memberikan guru musik kami senyum yang amat manis. Kami adalah peserta terakhir, yang berarti penutup kejuaraan orkestra sekolah pada hari itu.

Tapi, kami masih tegang menunggu hasilnya.

Kemudian, si pembawa acara berkata, "Baiklah, semua juri sudah memegang masing-masing kertas berisi penilaian. Pengumuman pemenang akan diberikan satu jam setelah istirahat. Kepada semua peserta silakan menarik napas dahulu di ruang tunggu."

Saat kami sedang minum itulah Nicola menghambur dari balik tirai menghampiriku.

"CHLOEEEYY, PENAMPILANMU SUNGGUH KEREN!" dia berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "SUMPAH! AKU TERHIPNOTIS OLEHMU!"

"Oleh _mereka_ juga," aku membetulkan seraya melirik teman-teman pemain biolaku. Mereka tertawa cekikikan. Nicola menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Tetap saja, kau _keren_ sekali! Eh, tapi kau mau tahu sesuatu, nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang cowok tadi di _lobby_."

"Cowok? Dari sekolah lain?"

"Nggak, kurasa. Dia semacam fotografer, mungkin dari pers. Tapi tatapan matanya itu, lho! Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya menatap kedua mata yang tajam dan menenangkan itu!"

Mulai lagi, deh. "Nic, kau tahu nggak baik menilai orang dari tampangnya saja," kataku.

"Ah, biarin! Aku rasa dia juga akan kembali pada saat penilaian nanti," ujar Nic sembari nyengir. "Pokoknya, aku bahagia sekali malam ini! Penampilan Leaf High luar biasa! Belum lagi cowok itu nggak kalah luar biasa!"

Aku tertawa bersamanya. Meski sebenarnya, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Nic mendeskripsikan cowok yang dia temui itu. Sudah tiga minggu lebih aku lupa bahwa aku merindukan Callan. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengikuti kata hatinya. Tapi, aku juga tidak mampu mencegahnya.

Yang bisa kuingat hanya pesta dansa malam itu.

Lagu itu. Suasana itu. Halloween terasa gelap namun menyenangkan, tapi juga mengerikan dan misterius, seperti Callan. Sorot matanya yang sedih dan penuh penderitaan masa lalu masih bisa kubayangkan dengan jelas.

Dia di mana sekarang? Mungkinkah ia berada diantara penonton itu? Kurasa mustahil.

Satu jam berlalu. Waktu pengumuman telah tiba. Kami, seluruh anggota orkestra, merapat sambil berpegangan tangan, berdoa supaya kami mendapatkan yang terbaik. Miss Perry tampak pucat tapi raut mukanya pasrah.

"Tibalah saatnya pengumuman pemenang!" si pembawa acara berkata. "Anda pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu, bukan? Setelah para juri berdiskusi, para pemenang kejuaraan orkestra telah ditentukan. Posisi ketiga jatuh pada..."

Aku merekatkan gigi. Ayolah... beri kami kesempatan...

"...Kensington High School dengan nomor urut 3!"

Suara bersorak dari sisi panggung yang lain menggema. Aku dan anak-anak lain menghela napas. Belum rejeki kami. Tapi kemudian, pengumuman kedua dimulai. Jantung yang berpacu dengan waktu terus berdetak tanpa lelah. Kami menunggu keberuntungan memihak kami.

"Dan pemenang kedua jatuh pada... Livingstone Arts and Music College dengan nomor urut 4!"

Kesempatan itu semakin kecil saja. Aku mendekap bahu Mandy yang sudah sesenggukan. Giliran pemenang pertama.

"Juara satu jatuh pada..."

Hening.

"...peserta..."

Apapun yang terjadi aku tak boleh kecewa.

"...dari..."

Tanganku berkeringat dingin.

"...Goldstein High School!"

Aku lemas di tempat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Anak-anak," kata Miss Perry pada kami. Wajahnya berkilau oleh air mata. "Meskipun kita tidak menang hari ini, kalian sudah bekerja dengan baik."

Anak-anak yang sudah terlanjur lesu tidak mendengarkan. Mereka sibuk meremas-remas tangan. Aku memang tidak mau terlalu berharap pada perlombaan kali ini. Tapi, konser akhir tahunlah yang harus menjadi prioritas kami.

"Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak istimewa," protes Kirk, salah satu pemain perkusi dengan nada murka. "Mereka bahkan membawakan lagu _Swan Lake_ dengan sumbang!"

"Sudahlah, Sobat, ini sudah terjadi," kata Will, pemain trombon, sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Kirk.

"Perwakilan peserta yang dipanggil namanya diharap hadir di tengah panggung untuk menerima trofi dan piagam penghargaan dari juri! Peserta yang lain juga diharap hadir di panggung untuk memberi selamat!"

Aku melihat Nicola bersama ayah dan ibuku memberikan tepuk tangan mereka pada para peserta yang menang. Wajah Nic tidak terlalu senang, tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan senyum pahit sewaktu matanya menjelajahi panggung. Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Kirk masih kelihatan murka, tapi Will berusaha menenangkannya. Ratusan jiwa memberi aplaus saat juri menyerahkan trofi dan piagam penghargaan kepada Goldstein High School.

"Para juri silakan foto bersama para pemenang," ujar si pembawa acara.

Salah satu juri wanita berwajah judes memberi perintah pada fotografer terdekatnya, lalu mulai berpose dengan bibir manyun. Aku menahan kedipan mata dari kilatan _flash_ yang terus-menerus menghantam panggung. Samar-samar, kulihat sosok cowok yang mengangkat kameranya ke arahku, bukannya ke arah pemenang. Apakah dia yang dibicarakan Nicola?

Setelah itu, pembawa acara kembali berbicara.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, demikianlah kejuaraan orkestra sekolah pada hari ini ditutup. Para pemenang boleh berbangga hati tapi jangan lupa diri, sementara yang belum berhasil jangan pula rendah diri tapi harus berbesar hati. Kalian semua adalah simfoni masa depan! Saya Oxlade Quinn mohon pamit dan dipersilakan hadirin duduk menikmati persembahan akhir dari Goldstein High School!"

Tepuk tangan untuk sang juara bergaung di seluruh teater. Baru saja aku turun dari panggung bersama anak-anak Leaf High, sebuah tangan mencolek pundakku.

"Oh!" seruku. Kepala Sekolah Jovovich sudah berdiri dengan senyum terkembang.

"Chloe Morgan, ya?" katanya. Shizune, asistennya, menyusul di belakang sambil menenteng sebuah bantal _pink_ yang berbentuk seperti anak babi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Penampilanmu dengan anak-anak adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, kalian tidak perlu sedih," ujarnya.

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik," kataku. Tiba-tiba, bantal yang dibawa Shizune bergeliat dan terjatuh. Shizune panik lalu mengejar bantal itu, yang ternyata memang seekor anak babi asli. Ia sudah ngacir sambil ber- _oink_ keras.

"Itu..." aku memusatkan perhatian pada si anak babi.

"Dia cantik, kan? Hadiah dari rekanku di Jepang," kata Miss Jovovich. "Namanya Tonton, dan dia perempuan."

"Oh," kataku agak _shock_. "Tapi, Miss Jovovich, tidakkah Anda juga perlu menghibur anak-anak lain?"

Aku menoleh pada anak-anak orkestra yang melingkar duduk bersama Miss Perry. Miss Jovovich tertawa.

"Diantara yang lain, aku paling merasa perlu berbicara denganmu," katanya. " _By the way_ , panggil aku Kat. Aku tidak suka orang memanggilku dengan nama belakang. Malah, temanku di Jepang memberiku panggilan Tsunade. Manis sekali, kan?"

"Ah, nama itu," kataku. Sewaktu meminjam buku Callan, aku pernah membaca sesuatu tentang legenda _Jiraiya Monogatari_ yang menampilkan sosok wanita itu. Tapi, motif kepala sekolah itu berbicara padaku saat itu masih menjadi misteri. Aku bahkan melihat ada penampilan yang berbeda dari kepala sekolah itu. Di dahinya ada sebuah tanda berwarna biru seperti _bindi_ orang India. Bentuknya—hanya saja—menyerupai segiempat vertikal. Entah apa tanda itu sebenarnya.

Miss Jovovich, atau Kat, menarik sedikit lengan bajuku, lalu berbisik, "Aku tahu kau sudah mempersembahkan semuanya, tapi kau masih merindukan anak itu, kan?"

"Callan?" aku bertanya. Kat mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau melakukan penyelidikan terhadapnya," kata Kat. "Tapi, itu sama sekali belum cukup."

"Anda pasti mendengarnya dari Mr Grace."

" _Kakashi_ , maksudmu?"

"Eh—ya—kalau itu nama panggilannya darimu."

"Oh, bukan dariku, tapi dari Organisasi," ujar Kat terkekeh. "Begini saja, kalau kau setuju, aku akan memberitahumu banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Syaratnya, kau harus berjanji tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada orangtuamu."

Aku menjadi bingung. "Anda ingin memberitahu apa?"

Tiba-tiba, kilatan _flash_ menghantam bagian kiri wajahku. Kat kelihatan marah. Aku mendelik seraya menggeram pada seorang cowok yang memotret kami. Cowok yang tadi kulihat di panggung.

"Maaf, _Ma'am_ , ini untuk dokumentasi," katanya. "Saya dari Telegraph. Nama saya Cyril. Saya punya kartu pers, kok."

"Panggung ini tidak bebas pers," kataku tegas. "Kalau mau memotret, silakan tunggu di luar."

"Maaf sekali lagi, _Miss_ ," kata Cyril dengan sopan. "Seperti kata saya, ini untuk Telegraph. Dan mereka ingin menyampaikan pada Anda bahwa Anda dalam bahaya."

"Jangan mengada-ada, Bocah!" gertak Miss Jovovich. "Mana buktinya kalau kami dalam bahaya?"

Cyril meletakkan jemarinya di mulut, lalu menyuruh kami mendengarkan sonata yang hampir usai dari Goldstein High School.

"Kalian punya waktu lima menit," katanya. " _Madam_ , Anda kepala sekolahnya, bukan? Saya sarankan Anda menyuruh murid-murid Anda segera pergi dari tempat ini. Sekarang!"

"Siapa kau berani menyuruh-nyuruhku?" tantang Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya deskripsi mereka tentang Anda ada benarnya. Mudah naik darah, galak, tidak suka omong kosong..." Cyril menghela napas. "Saya terpaksa mengatakan ini: _semangat api menyala sampai akhir_."

Katherine Jovovich tersentak kaget. "Kau adalah _mereka_?"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ledakan. _BUM_! Disusul bunyi kaca yang pecah. _PRANG_! Semua penonton menjadi geger. Kemudian, ledakan kedua terjadi. Yang aku ingat saat itu, dinding teater London runtuh ke bawah. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa setelah getaran lantai yang menakutkan mencapai belakang panggung. Tapi saat aku membuka mata, semua gelap. Debu mengepul di mana-mana. Aku menutupi hidung sambil mencari-cari seseorang yang bisa menolongku.

"To... long..."

Aku berjalan tidak tentu arah di dalam kepulan debu. Kemudian, dari belakang, seseorang merenggut bahuku. Aku dipapah keluar dari gedung yang luluh lantak. Sebuah selang oksigen dihubungkan ke mulutku. Aku mulai bisa memfokuskan pandangan. Orang-orang berpakaian serba putihlah yang menolongku. Di mana Miss Jovovich? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Mum dan Dad?

Kemudian, aku didorong masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Apakah itu ambulans atau bukan tidak dapat kukenali. Dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan, duduk di sebelahku sambil berbisik, "Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Mum... Dad... Nicola..." aku bergumam. Napasku masih terasa sesak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Miss Morgan," kata perempuan di sampingku seraya mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. "Kita akan menuju ke tempat aman."

Kepalaku terantuk-antuk sisi jendela mobil selagi dalam perjalanan. Laju mobil selalu terhenti mendadak dikarenakan sopirnya mengerem terburu-buru. Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, aku digiring keluar mobil, masih dengan selang oksigen di mulutku. Laki-laki dan perempuan yang membawaku lalu menutup pintu mobil dan mempersilakanku mengikuti mereka.

"Awas kepalamu," kata salah satunya. Aku nyaris menghantam sebuah beton ketika dia mengatakan itu. Kemudian, mereka membukakanku sebuah pintu. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali ada di mana aku sebenarnya.

Setelah itu, aku didudukkan di sebuah kursi. Ruangan tempat aku berada agak terang dengan lampu neon di plafonnya. Kedua orang yang membawaku kelihatannya bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Kepala Sekolah sudah dievakuasi."

"Bagus. Gadis ini mau diberitahu atau tidak?"

"Beritahu apa? Jangan konyol, dia sedang dalam posisi terguncang."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu Kankuro."

"Dia belum tiba."

"Ah, sial! Bagaimana dengan saudaranya?"

"Belum juga."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan susah payah menghadap ketiga orang yang mengobrol seru tersebut. Siapa mereka? Di mana aku berada? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menghujam otakku.

Kemudian, perempuan berbaju putih itu meletakkan tangannya di pundakku. Ia sekaligus memberiku selembar selimut yang terbuat dari wol.

"Tetaplah di sini," katanya. "Kau berada di bawah naungan divisi London. Ini adalah markas kami sementara waktu. Anggota kami sedang dalam penyelidikan."

"Apa... yang..." aku berkata lemah.

"Istirahatlah," sela perempuan itu. "Kalau bisa, tidurlah. Orangtuamu baik-baik saja. Aku tahu siapa dirimu, Chloe Morgan."

"Bagaimana...?" tanyaku.

"Organisasi mengenal orang-orang yang mengenal mereka," jawab perempuan itu. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Aku mencoba merilekskan pikiranku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Tangan dan kakiku terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan. Oh, masa bodoh. Aku tak bisa diam di sini dan menunggu dalam keputusasaan. Aku harus bertindak.

Kupaksakan diriku berdiri. Memang agak limbung, tapi aku bisa segera membetulkan posisi tubuh. Karena terbiasa bermain biola, keseimbangan tubuh bagian atasku sudah cukup terlatih. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan mengitari ruangan. Yang kulihat hanya kursi dan meja yang terbuat dari besi dingin. _Seperti ruang interogasi saja_ , pikirku. Di luar, pantulan cahaya dari sirine—mungkin milik mobil kepolisian—menerangi sela-sela pintu yang tertutup tapi tak terkunci. Aku mengongkek sedikit pintu untuk mengintip. Perempuan berbaju putih itu sedang bicara pada seorang polisi sekarang, yang dengan segera kukenali sebagai ayah Nic, inspektur ngetop yang pernah membantu kami. Mukanya yang serius tapi tegar menunjukkan bahwa ia pasti juga mengkhawatirkan anak perempuannya, meskipun aku yakin Nic pasti baik-baik saja. Aku tak bisa menguping percakapan mereka di tengah-tengah bunyi sirine. Ketika aku bermaksud membuka pintu, kulihat rombongan orang berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari belakang ayah Nic, masing-masing membawa senapan dan menuju ke arahku. Refleks, aku melepaskan gagang pintu dan kembali duduk. Orang-orang itu membuka pintu, tapi mereka tidak ada yang mendekatiku, kecuali seseorang berambut cokelat yang kukenal sebagai Alex, saudara Everett.

"Morgan," katanya padaku. "Syukurlah kau bisa selamat."

"Kankuro!" panggil salah satu dari pasukan itu. Alex menoleh padanya. Oh, jadi, Kankuro itu nama panggilannya.

"Apa?"

"Kami dapat kabar dari Temari."

"Bagaimana?"

"Di waktu bersamaan, di Bloomsbury dan Brighton terjadi sesuatu yang meruntuhkan divisi kita. Dan di Cambridge... belum ada kabar lebih lanjut. Temari di Brighton sekarang."

"Laporkan kejadian di sini," kata Alex. "Kita harus memberi status baru pada Inggris. Tak ada pilihan ke mana lagi harus lari. Inggris sudah tamat."

"Tolong, beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini," pintaku padanya setengah menangis, bukan karena takut, tetapi karena putus asa. Alex melihat ke arahku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau paham ucapan kami, kan? Semuanya adalah hal-hal yang pasti kau ketahui. Seperti inilah keadaan kita sekarang. Kau tak bisa berharap banyak."

"Tapi, siapa yang melakukan ini? Joseph? Hyde? Siapapun? Alex!"

"Sayangnya, bukan keduanya," kata Alex. "Organisasi telah bertemu musuh bebuyutannya."

Aku menelan ludah. Ini tidak mungkin. " _Akatsuki_?" tanyaku pelan. Alex memberiku anggukan singkat.

"Kankuro," kata salah satu agen pada Alex, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Alex menyelanya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan," kata Alex tegas. "Selama Everett tidak ada, pastikan saja semua anggota kita aman. Mengerti? Dan jangan lupa, carikan tempat berlindung untuk para korban. Kecuali gadis ini, masukkan mereka ke dalam terowongan. Gadis ini akan dibawa ke _bunker_."

Agen itu ingin bicara lebih lanjut, tapi ternyata tidak jadi. Ia pamitan dengan aku dan Alex—atau Kankuro—dan menghilang di luar pintu. Kankuro membungkuk padaku.

"Kau akan aman," katanya. "Aku janji mereka akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Selama di _bunker_ , kami memiliki akses internet nirkabel yang tak bisa dilacak. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana."

Aku menatap Kankuro dengan bingung, tapi aku tak berani menyangkal. Pikirku, apakah Robbie juga terlibat dalam masalah ini? Bagaimana dengan Mr Grace?

Kemudian, aku sudah dibisiki oleh salah satu agen bahwa aku boleh melepas oksigenku. Mereka lalu menggiringku dari ruangan itu menuju sebuah pintu kecil di ujung ruangan. Aku diperintahkan masuk dan berdiam di sana sampai ada instruksi dari Kankuro, karena dialah komandan divisinya.

Jadi, begitulah. Begitu aku masuk, aku terkulai bersandar di dinding. Aku tertidur tidak lama kemudian. Aku tidur cukup lama dan nyenyak di dalam _bunker_ yang sempit itu. Aku tidak bermimpi sama sekali, meskipun terkadang aku seperti mendengar suara orangtuaku memanggilku. Mungkin hanya ilusi. Aku sangat cemas pada mereka.

Pada keesokan harinya, aku tak tahu jam berapa, kudengar pintu _bunker_ digedor. Masih dengan mata yang letih, aku merangsek mundur untuk membiarkan penggedor itu membuka pintu _bunker_.

"Miss Morgan?" aku mengenali suara itu. Perempuan berbaju putih yang semalam membawaku ke markas.

"Aku sudah bangun," kataku.

"Ada orang yang ingin menemui Anda."

Aku menggosok-gosok mata dan menyeka wajahku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa diriku sungguh berantakan. Aku terlalu sedih, cemas, dan letih untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, tapi apa boleh buat? Perempuan itu membimbingku keluar _bunker_ dengan hati-hati. Ia membawaku ke ruangan kecil dengan lampu neon yang amat familier. Di situ telah duduk Alex—atau Kankuro—bersama seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang dan seorang pria berambut kelabu dengan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya.

Hatiku terasa melompat. "Robbie! Mr Grace!"

"Panggil saja aku Kakashi, karena itulah namaku di sini," kata matan guruku itu. "Lama tak berjumpa, Miss Morgan."

"Hei, halo, Chloe," sapa Robbie. Dia—anehnya—sangat berbeda dari anak pembuat onar yang kukenal dahulu kala. Dia lebih rapi, terorganisir, dan... _formal_. Aku tak bisa menemukan istilah lain yang cocok. Tapi senyuman yang menampilkan gigi-gigi besarnya itu memang ciri khasnya, apalagi dipadu gaya duduknya yang agak sok.

"Kalian sudah kembali dari Jepang? Sejak kapan?"

"Baru tengah malam tadi," jawab Robbie. "Aku sempat melihat lokasi penyerangannya, Chloe. Di Jepang juga terjadi serangan yang sama di tiga kota berbeda."

"Oh, mengerikan sekali," aku bergidik. "Tapi, kalian selamat, kan?"

"Hm, jadi, kau mengkhawatirkanku selama ini? Nggak nyangka banget!" Robbie menyeringai lebar. Aku membuang muka dengan ketus.

"Hei, aku mencemaskan kalian karena aku nggak mau kehilangan teman lagi," ujarku. "Lagipula, di situasi berbahaya seperti ini memang rawan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada siapapun."

"Begini, jadi, dua orang ini kemari karena ingin merencanakan sesuatu," Kankuro memulai, tapi Kakashi memotongnya.

" _Well_ , bukan merencanakan, tapi kami membutuhkan sesuatu," koreksinya. "Naruto tak mungkin merencanakan apapun kalau kepalanya sedang kosong."

"Naruto?" tanyaku heran.

"Nama bekenku di Jepang," ujar Robbie seraya membusungkan dada. "Benar juga kata Kakashi, sih. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

"Bukan darimu, tapi _dirimu_."

"Apa-apaan?"

"Maukah... eh... maukah kau..."

Aku menjadi curiga. "Mau apa?"

"Maukah kau bergabung denganku dalam sebuah tim?" akhirnya Robbie berhasil menyusun kata-kata.

"Tim? Menjadi mata-mata sepertimu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu, Chloe, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan," kata Robbie memohon. "Kau pintar, pemberani, dan punya kesetiaan tinggi. Siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku selain kau?"

"Tapi, tim untuk apa?"

"Organisasi yang menyuruhku membuat tim," jawab Robbie. "Aku sih nggak terlalu berminat, tapi kita bisa menjadi tim yang kuat kalau ada kau di dalamnya."

"Jadi, aku juga harus membantumu merekrut anggota lain?"

"Gampangnya," Kankuro angkat bicara, "kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'ya.'

"Oh," kataku. "Apakah mereka sudah memberimu misi?"

"Itulah misi pertamaku," kata Robbie tak sabar. "Kalau kau sudah mengatakan 'ya' dan menerima tawaranku, kau bebas boleh melakukan apapun untuk menolongku. _Please_."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Robbie bukan orang yang pintar, tapi dia adalah potret dari ribuan alasan yang membuatku ingin bergabung dengannya. Aku akhirnya mengangguk.

Robbie langsung berseru, " _YES_! Oh, ya! Aku berhasil merekrut anggota pertamaku!"

"Kau masih butuh banyak orang untuk amunisi, kan?" kata Kakashi.

"Hm, kalau Chloe saja mau, pasti yang lain juga mau," kata Robbie. "Ah, selamat datang, Chloe. Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku Robbie lagi, oke? Panggil aku dengan nama Jepangku; Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kuakui nama samaranmu aneh," kataku. "Tapi, sudahlah, tidak penting. Siapa lagi yang jadi targetmu selanjutnya?"

"Orang-orang dalam terowongan," Naruto menoleh pada Kankuro, "bolehkah mereka ikut serta?"

"Selama mereka tidak menderita, kuizinkan," kata Kankuro. "Untungnya kau bersamaku sekarang. Soalnya kalau kau bicara pada Everett, dia pasti sudah melarangmu habis-habisan."

"Hm, berarti kau membutuhkan orang yang fleksibel, ya?" kataku.

"Fleksibel dan bisa diandalkan, itu benar," Naruto bergumam sambil mondar-mandir. "Kankuro, apakah di terowongan juga terdapat teman-teman sekolahku?"

"Semua yang bisa kami selamatkan hanya yang beruntung," sahut Kankuro. "Tapi, nggak ada salahnya menengok ke sana, kan?"

"Wah, fleksibel, ya?" kataku. "Kau tak mau mencoba Daryl?"

"Ide brilian!" seru Naruto berapi-api. "Daryl! Aku tahu dia akan berguna untuk misi ini!"

"Jangan lupa buat daftarnya," kata Kakashi. "Anggota kita akan sangat banyak."

"Ah, itu sih serahkan padaku," kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Dia lalu mendorong kursinya keras-keras. "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan keanggotaan kita! Kau yang akan membantuku, Chloe. Data mereka sampai penuh."

Jadi, begitulah. Setelah pasukan Kankuro meninggalkan markas, aku pergi ke terowongan bersama Naruto untuk menyeleksi siapa saja yang bisa kami rekrut. Dalam waktu empat jam, kami sudah berhasil mengumpulkan keanggotaan sebanyak sembilan orang. Dan sembilan orang itu ternyata...

"Ehhh, yakin hanya mereka?" Naruto melihat ke arahku dengan sarkastis ketika sembilan orang itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan bundar. Ya, memang _hanya_ mereka dan satu ekor anjing.

Daryl. Ryan. Isa. Derrick. Nicola. Eden. Doug. Connor. Jeremy. Dan Akamaru.

"Hei, kami jadi direkrut atau tidak?" Jeremy nyerocos. Anjingnya menggonggong, ikut-ikut menuntut haknya.

Aku dan Naruto sama-sama tidak berani menjawab, tapi kami mencoba tetap menstabilkan keadaan.

"Wah, aku baru sadar, ternyata kau berbeda jauh dengan biasanya, Robbie," celetuk Daryl. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama cuti sekolah?"

"Ehm, itu tidak penting," sahut Naruto. "Dan selama kalian di sini, tolong jangan panggil aku Robbie lagi, ya?"

"Jangan khawatir, kami bukan orang bodoh," ujar Doug. "Kami tahu mereka semua di sini memanggilmu Naruto."

"Tolong katakan kami akan dilatih menembak dengan pistol!" Isa berkata dengan bergairah.

"Dan bagaimana cara menyusup ke markas lawan!" sambung Ryan.

"Dan melumpuhkan mereka dengan sekali sengat," Connor menambahkan dengan muram.

"Ya, ya, ya, memang itulah yang akan kita lakukan, Teman-teman," sahut Naruto. "Tapi, jangan lupakan tujuanku merekrut kalian, karena aku tidak mau membahayakan siapapun di sini, jadi aku mohon kalian mematuhi peraturan yang kami tetapkan, oke?"

" _Kami_ , katamu?" Jeremy menyela. "Apa maksudnya _kami_?"

"Maksudnya, Robbie sudah satu tingkat di atas kita. Benar, kan?" Eden yang menjawab. Mukanya bersemu kemerahan seraya melirik ke depan.

"Ya, tapi aku juga dalam masa pelatihan, sebetulnya," kata Robbie. "Jadi, tolong jangan merasa sungkan dulu padaku."

"Hmph, nggak usah bilang begitu saja kami nggak akan pernah sungkan padamu," ujar Jeremy sarkastis. "Aku yakin kau sedang mencari muka di hadapan kami, kan, Robbie?"

"Oh, ya," Nicola memain-mainkan rambutnya, "ayahku harus melihat tampangku saat berpakaian seperti Black Widow."

"Kau akan terlihat seperti jagung kurus," kata Doug datar.

Darah di muka Nicola langsung mendidih. "Apa katamu?!" Ia sudah siap menghajar Doug kalau Eden dan Isa tidak menahannya. Aku jadi tidak sabar. Merenggut koran yang masih baru ber- _headline_ "Ancaman Bom Kantor PBB" di meja, aku menggelarnya di hadapan mereka dengan tegas. Mereka semua menatapku dengan kaget.

"Teman-teman, kami sungguh mohon kerjasama kalian," giliranku yang bicara. "Masa depan dunia ada di tangan kita semua. Inilah potret kehidupan kita sekarang. Lihat _headline_ berita ini! Kita tak bisa hanya diam di sini dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi, kan? Kalian masih menganggap bergurau sesuatu yang lucu? Pikir! Pikirkan ayahmu, Nic. Pikirkan orangtuamu, Doug. Mereka takkan aman di manapun. Takkan ada orang yang selamat bila perang ini tidak segera berakhir."

"Chloe benar," kata Robbie. "Kehidupan kita bertumpu pada tiga hal sekarang; kepercayaan, solidaritas, dan persatuan. Jika kita tidak mempertahankan ketiganya, kita bisa hancur. Tak ada lagi aku atau kalian. Tak ada lagi hak asasi. Tak ada lagi Leaf High."

Doug dan Nicola bertatapan dengan pandangan saling merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Robbie? Atau kau lebih suka dipanggil Naruto?" kata Daryl, menghela napas. "Soal latihan perdana kami, program apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Kami siap," kata Isa, membungkuk dengan gaya Cina.

" _Well_ ," Robbie menatap Kakashi yang bersandar di pintu, mengangguk memberi isyarat kepercayaan adanya, "aku senang kalian bersemangat. Aku tidak salah memilih kalian, kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja," kata Derrick. "Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Untuk Leaf High," Eden meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja, lalu Nicola meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Eden.

"Untuk ayahku," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Doug lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nicola. "Untuk keripik kentang," katanya.

"Untuk masa muda," kata Ryan.

"Untuk keseimbangan," kata Isa.

"Untuk kesetiaan," kata Derrick.

"Untuk teman," kata Connor. Semua sudah menumpuk tangan di atas meja, kecuali Jeremy. Akamaru, anjingnya, menggosok-gosokkan tubuh ke kaki majikannya. Jeremy mendengus, namun ia menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Connor.

"Untuk kebenaran," katanya, ditimpali gonggongan Akamaru. Anjingnya menggoyang-goyangkan ekor tanda setuju. Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan Jeremy.

"Untuk Leaf High," kataku.

Naruto pun meletakkan tangannya di paling atas, disusul Akamaru yang menjilat-jilat wajahnya dengan bergairah. Ia menatapku sekilas.

"Untuk Callan," katanya pelan. Hatiku mengembang.

Kami pun menyetakkan tangan kami ke udara sambil menyerukan slogan yang menggetarkan jiwa. Hawa ruangan di markas itu terasa panas membakar sampai ke tulang saat suara kami menyulut dua kalimat itu.

" _LEAF HIGH BERJAYA! SEMANGAT API MEMBARA SAMPAI AKHIR_!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	56. Chapter 55

**PART FIFTY-FIVE**

 **(masih CHLOE)**

Jadi, agenda latihan kami yang pertama adalah latihan fisik. Yang mengajari kami adalah instruktur dari Organisasi. Ia adalah seorang wanita, bertubuh kuat dan atletis, tetapi dia sangat sabar. Terutama menghadapi Jeremy yang hobinya rewel. Akamaru saja lebih mudah diatur ketimbang dia. Latihan fisik kami berupa pemanasan, lari mengitari lorong persembunyian dengan ketentuan 20 putaran per hari (untuk cewek hanya 10 putaran), dan senam otot. Bagi anak-anak karate seperti Robbie dan Derrick, anak sepakbola sperti Ryan, atau anak voli seperti Isa bukanlah hal yang sulit mencapai 20 putaran dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit. Bahkan, Derrick, Robbie, dan Ryan bisa menaklukkan 20 putaran dalam 15 menit! Padahal bagi anak-anak yang bukan berbasis olahraga, seperti aku, Nic, dan Eden, mencapai 10 putaran saja bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai 20 menit. Miris kalau membandingkannya dengan anak-anak jagoan itu.

Agenda latihan kedua adalah latihan spiritual. Ini dia latihan favoritku. Latihannya cukup dua kali seminggu. Pelatih kami seorang pria dari Mumbai yang hobinya menggoyang-goyangkan kepala saat berbicara. Dia adalah mantan pelatih yoga, jadi maklum kalau tubuhnya masih sangat lentur. Lagi-lagi, yang paling susah diatur dalam latihan ini adalah Jeremy. Doug sedikit menderita karena dia tidak boleh ngemil selama bermeditasi dan Daryl seringkali nyaris tertidur, tetapi Derrick, Nicola, dan Eden punya konsentrasi yang luar biasa dalam latihan ini. Sampai-sampai, aku berpikir jika mereka kuat meditasi sampai 24 jam, bisa-bisa mereka sudah melayang di tempat.

Agenda latihan ketiga adalah favoritku juga, meskipun aku akui sangat lemah dalam eksekusinya, yaitu serang-hindar ala mata-mata. Kami diajari oleh guru yang familier di mata kami; siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi alias Mr Grace. Agak aneh juga sebenarnya, karena Mr Grace yang kami kenal adalah pria yang cinta damai dan jarang membahas tentang perkelahian. Namun di sini, kami seolah berkenalan dengan sisi lain yang enigmatik dari dirinya. Jeremy, Robbie, dan Isa sangat tertarik dengan latihan ini. Mereka tak bosan-bosannya menanyakan kegunaan senjata tertentu kepada Kakashi.

Kami menjalani latihan selama dua minggu berturut-turut didampingi masing-masing satu konsultan kesehatan bagi tiga orang. Setiap habis latihan, kami pasti akan diperiksa, lalu konsultan kesehatan kami akan memberi kami sebuah pil khusus. Pil itu adalah pengganti vitamin untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuh, berhubung kami sukar mendapatkan makanan bernutrisi dari luar.

Selama dua minggu di bawah tanah memang tantangan yang luar biasa. Kami hanya boleh keluar bila ingin membeli sesuatu yang krusial. Itu pun kami hanya boleh ke Tesco di seberang jalan. Sekarang aku mengerti betapa ribetnya menjadi seorang agen rahasia. Harus tahan dikarantina selama mungkin sampai siap dilepas ke dalam sejumlah misi. Rasa rindu pada kedua orang tua kupendam sangat jauh di dalam kotak pikiranku. Motivasi hidup kunyalakan terang-terang di hadapan mataku.

Menjelang awal minggu ketiga, kami mendapat kabar bahwa pasukan khusus yang dipimpin Alex—atau Kankuro—akan segera tiba. Kami bersemangat mendengar kabar dari mereka. Tentu saja karena selama dikarantina, kami hanya mendengar berita-berita dari koran. Sirine dibunyikan saat pasukan itu berbaris masuk tanpa suara. Muka mereka kelihatan letih.

"Selamat datang, Teman-teman," kata Kakashi menyambut mereka. Alex menoleh tanpa bicara. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya kepada Naruto—atau Robbie.

"Tunggu, bukannya kau...?" Derrick menyeletuk saat pertama melihat Alex. Isyarat tangan Alex membuat para penjaga membunyikan sirine kedua.

"Apakah masih ada pasukan lain yang pulang?" Naruto bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Ya," sahut Kakashi. "Suruh anak-anak perempuan memanggil tim medis, Chloe!"

"Baik," jawabku. Ketika tim medis datang bersama Nic, Isa, Eden, dan aku, kami berempat hampir kehilangan nyawa gara-gara _shock_. Pasukan yang datang ternyata dipimpin Everett. Banyak diantara mereka yang luka parah, bergelimpangan seperti ulat terkena racun hama. Darah mengucur dari dahi, lutut, pergelangan kaki, dan rusuk mereka. Beberapa anggota pasukan khusus menekan luka-luka mereka sementara menggunakan saputangan. Erangan dan rintihan membanjiri ruangan.

"Oh, aku tidak kuat melihatnya," kata Nic, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Aku bergegas mendekati seorang wanita anggota pasukan khusus yang berambut merah. Ia kejang-kejang di tempat tanpa henti.

"Dia butuh pertolongan segera!" aku berseru pada para medis. Mulut wanita itu mulai berbusa. Matanya mendelik ke atas seperti orang kerasukan. Para medis segera memanggulnya di atas tandu, namun kejang-kejangnya malah semakin parah.

"Berhenti!" Kakashi mencegah petugas medis itu. Ia lalu mencabut sesuatu yang menancap di rusuk si korban. Sebuah mata pisau yang patah. Kakashi menyuruh Akamaru mengendusnya. Langsung saja, Akamaru menggeram keras.

"Itu racun," kata Jeremy, menerjemahkannya.

"Benar," kata Kakashi. "Racun yang biasa dipakai membunuh hewan liar. Sangat berbahaya. Aku berasumsi racun ini sengaja dioleskan pada mata pisau sebelum korban diserang."

"Biar kulihat," kata Kankuro. Ia mengamati mata pisau itu dengan seksama. "Ini bukan pisau belati yang biasa digunakan para agen. Ini lebih seperti mata tombak."

"Tidak mungkin, hari gini masih ada orang berburu menggunakan tombak?" protes Hideki.

"Faktanya memang ada," kata Everett. Ia sudah menutup rapat mata si korban. "Musuh kita sudah membangun relasi yang lebih luas. Kita sudah terjebak dalam pandangan yang terlalu sempit."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian semua beristirahat dahulu di _bunker_?" kata Kakashi. "Kalian baru saja pulang dari perjalanan jauh. Anak buah kalian perlu perawatan yang baik sebelum perang dimulai. Kita akan membahas ini lebih jauh dalam rapat darurat setelah kalian pulih."

"Maaf, _Sir_ , Anda mengatakan _perang_?" tanya Derrick pada Kakashi.

"Semua orang sudah meramalkannya," kata Kankuro padanya. "Omong-omong, Naruto, kau memiliki tim yang bagus. Tolong dimaksimalkan."

Aku mengawasi para pasukan khusus menyusuri terowongan yang mengarah ke _bunker_ diikuti para petugas medis. Ketika Everett melewatiku, dia memberiku anggukan singkat.

Eden menggigil. "Semakin dingin saja. Apakah di luar sudah turun salju?"

"Mungkin," jawabku.

"Aku benar-benar mau muntah," Nicola memalingkan wajah dari bekas-bekas darah yang berceceran di lantai. "Dan entah mengapa, aku jadi rindu pada Mum dan Dad."

"Bersemangatlah, Teman-teman!" kata Naruto. "Kita tahu mereka aman selama pasukan Organisasi terus memantau jalan. Ingat, pasukan khusus ada di tiap divisi di seluruh Inggris."

"Sayangnya, belum ada kabar dari Temari," keluh Hideki. "Istirahatlah, Teman-teman. Kalian harus tetap latihan besok."

Konsultan kesehatanku, Mai, mengikutiku ke _bunker_. Aku melewati ruangan di dalam _bunker_. Ruangan itu berisi anggota pasukan yang terluka parah. Ruanganku telah dipindah ke ujung lainnya. _Bunker_ itu memang sangat luas sehingga bisa menampung seluruh pasukan divisi.

"Mai," kataku. Konsultan kesehatanku mendongak.

"Ya, _Miss_?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu minum pil lagi hari ini."

"Lho, kenapa, _Miss_? Anda merasa kurang enak badan?"

"Hm, bukan apa-apa," jawabku. "Tapi, ada baiknya kau menyisakan pil untuk mereka yang terluka. Mereka lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak bisa begitu," kata Mai. "Mereka sudah punya konsultan kesehatan sendiri. Biar mereka yang menanganinya."

" _Well_ , aku hanya cemas, maafkan aku," kataku. "Aku hanya butuh tidur sekarang."

"Beristirahatlah, _Miss_ ," kata Mai dengan lembut. "Saya yakin Anda pasti bisa melewati semua ini."

"Kuharap juga begitu," kataku lemah. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat setelah Mai pergi. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan suara-suara yang terus bergaung di kepalaku. Suara-suara penuh penderitaan dan kesakitan dari kamar sebelah. Aku juga samar-samar mendengar suara tawa yang melengking dari kejauhan. Berikutnya, aku melihat sepasang mata ular berwarna kuning pucat, mendelik ke arahku. Ketakutan, aku berusaha lari, tetapi mata itu terus mengikutiku. Kemudian, aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan terjatuh.

Kepalaku terantuk sesuatu yang keras.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap terbangun. Ternyata, aku baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku. Di tiga kasur lain, Nicola, Isa, dan Eden ikut-ikutan terbangun. Nic tergopoh-gopoh turun dari kasurnya dan menolongku bangkit.

"Ya ampun, Chloe!" serunya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau mimpi buruk, ya?" kata Eden. "Kami juga."

"Aku nggak apa-apa," jawabku. "Aku hanya sedikit pegal."

"Jangan bohong," Isa menuntut. "Kau pasti bermimpi sesuatu yang mengerikan."

"Apa yang kalian impikan?" tanyaku padanya.

" _Well_ ," kata Isa, menekuk kakinya dengan grogi, "aku bermimpi kedai milik orangtuaku terbakar."

"Aku bermimpi toko bunga ibuku diserang gerombolan serigala bermata merah," kata Nicola seraya bergidik.

"Aku bermimpi sekolah kita hancur dan semua orang mati," kata Eden lirih. Air matanya menggenang. "Mengerikan sekali."

Nic merangkul Eden dengan sebelah tangannya. "Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi," katanya.

"Tapi, kakekku pernah bilang kalau mimpi juga bisa menjadi pertanda buruk, bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi," kata Isa.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat agar sesuatu itu tidak pernah terjadi," kataku. Ketiga temanku bersamaan menatapku. Pandangan mereka tampak heran.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Tepat saat itu, sirine berbunyi lagi di luar. Setelah itu, bunyi derap langkah kaki menggema di balik pintu kamar. Orang-orang sedang terburu-buru keluar, memeriksa siapa yang datang.

"Aku akan memeriksanya," kataku pada ketiga temanku.

"Aku ikut," kata Nicola.

"Jangan!" larangku. "Kau di sini bersama Eden dan Isa. Kalau ada kabar apa-apa, aku akan memberitahu kalian."

"Jadi, itu berarti kami hanya ditinggalkan seperti pel yang tidak berguna?" kata Isa seraya mendengus. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Maka, kami berempat keluar dari kamar. Kami mendapati para petugas medis sudah kembali berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Ternyata, yang datang adalah pasukan dari Brighton. Aku bisa melihat ujung kepala Elizabeth—atau Temari—menyembul diantara anak buahnya. Kemudian, Kankuro dan saudara berambut merahnya datang. Temari memeluk erat keduanya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Syukurlah kalian tiba di sini dengan selamat," katanya. "Bagaimana keadaan pasukan kalian?"

"Banyak yang terluka," jawab Everett.

"Aku aman," sahut Kankuro.

"Aku menerima kabar buruk," kata Temari. "Tapi, pertama-tama biarkan aku... ah! Kakashi!"

Kakashi juga datang menyambutnya. "Bagaimana keadaan di luar sana?" ia menanyai Temari.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita biarkan dia istirahat?" tanya Everett.

"Tidak, Ev, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Temari. "Anak buahku juga baik-baik saja, syukurlah. Sebaiknya kukatakan saja apa yang membuatku khawatir di luar sana."

"Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang meruntuhkan divisi kita di Bloomsbury dan Brighton," kata Kankuro.

"Oh, ya, dan itu terjadi hampir bersamaan," Temari membenarkan. "Cepat sekali. Kami tidak tahu apa-apa, kemudian kerusuhan terjadi. Untung saja kantor divisi berhasil diamankan. Berkas-berkas kami semua aman, tapi kantor kami terbakar."

"Lagi-lagi kebakaran, ya?" kata Hideki yang berdiri di samping Kakashi. "Ada apa dengan musuh kita? Dia begitu terobsesi dengan api."

"Tapi, serangan di Brighton meninggalkan satu petunjuk," kata Temari. "Ini, kami menemukan ini."

Dia menyerahkan sebuah pecahan benda yang sepertinya berasal dari tanah liat, tapi sangat tipis dan berwarna putih.

"Ini pecahan keramik," kata Kakashi segera. "Hideki, bawa ke Pakkun. Biar dia melacak benda ini."

"P-P-Pakkun, _Sir_?" Hideki tampak sangsi.

Kakashi tidak peduli. "Anjing itu lebih cerdas daripada profesor Universitas Oxford. Kau hanya perlu membawa benda ini padanya. Pastikan juga kau tidak lupa memberinya biskuit, oke?"

Hideki tampak kaget, tetapi dia mohon diri untuk melaksanakannya. Eden dan Nicola merapat padaku selagi kami mengintip lewat bahu-bahu petugas medis.

"Pasukan yang lain juga sedang menuju kemari, meski tidak semuanya," Temari memberitahu Kakashi dan adik-adiknya. "Divisi Bloomsbury sedang berlindung, sementara divisi semua divisi dari keempat arah mata angin sudah menemukan _bunker_ masing-masing. Divisi Cambridge sebentar lagi akan kemari."

"Hanya mereka yang belum melapor," kata Kakashi muram. "Semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

" _Sir_ , kami mendapat kabar bahwa besok mulai turun salju," kata salah satu anggota divisi Brighton kepada Kakashi. "Akan sulit bagi kita menemukan jejak-jejak mereka."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita gunakan strategi lain," ujar Everett. Dia memanggil salah satu anggota divisinya yang masih sehat, lalu disuruhnya anggotanya itu mengambil sebuah alat seukuran _game console_. Ia memperlihatkan alat itu kepada semua orang.

"Aku dan pasukanku melakukan tindakan yang cukup esktrim," katanya. "Sebelum penyerangan itu, aku membagi-bagikan stiker pelacak kepada anggota-anggotaku. Sehingga, ketika mereka bertarung, mereka sekaligus menempelkan stiker di baju musuh. Stiker itu transparan sehingga tidak tampak, kecuali ada yang memiliki alat pelacak seperti ini diantara mereka."

" _Bro_ , kau jenius!" celetuk Kankuro. "Kapan kau menyuruh mereka mengambil stiker itu?"

"Aku pergi ke pertemuan di Jepang, ingat?" kata Everett santai. "Aku hanya perlu mengandalkan orang dalam untuk memiliki akses ke ruang persenjataan."

"Cara yang jenius, tapi cukup berbahaya," komentar Kakashi. "Lalu, bagaimana? Apakah mereka sudah bergerak lagi?"

"Belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari mereka sejauh ini," kata Everett. "Aku akan memastikan anak buahku selalu mengawasi alat ini. Sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya kakakku beristirahat." Dia melirik Temari dan kakaknya itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona, silakan bubar," perintah Kakashi. Petugas-petugas medis segera pergi membawa orang-orang yang butuh perawatan. Aku dan ketiga temanku saling berpandangan.

" _Well_ , sepertinya memang berbahaya di luar sana," komentar Nicola.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena memang faktanya begitu. Kemudian, aku mendengar Everett berbicara pada Kakashi, "Jadi, apakah Naruto bisa diandalkan dalam misi ini?"

Kakashi mendesah. "Aku takut mereka belum siap."

Everett mengangguk. "Susah melatih orang awam. Kalau masalah fisik, harus kuakui sebagian besar dari mereka cukup kuat. Mereka bukan anak-anak biasa yang suka kelayapan di sekolah. Tapi masalah mental, aku tidak yakin."

"Direktur yang memberi amanah ini," kata Kakashi. "Siap atau tidak siap, mereka harus maju ke garis depan."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Oh, dia?" Kakashi sepertinya agak geli. "Kurasa dia sedang tidur nyenyak di _bunker_ -nya sekarang. Memimpikan _ramen_ rasa kari ayam."

Everett tersenyum tipis. "Memang dunia yang aneh. Aku akan kembali ke _bunker_. Sebaiknya besok kau tidak mengantuk saat rapat, Kakashi."

Aku menyuruh teman-temanku menjauh dari pintu saat Everett akan menuju ke arah kami. Dengan berjingat-jingkat cepat, kami berhasil masuk kembali ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Everett melewati kamar kami. Ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan lelah. Malah, kalau kulihat dari lubang pintu, wajahnya kelihatan seperti berpikir.

"Aku dengar mereka memanggilnya Gaara," celetuk Isa tiba-tiba. "Si Everett itu, maksudku. Apa, sih, artinya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sayang sekali aku sudah mengembalikan buku Sejarah Jepang yang dulu kupinjam. Mungkin di sana ada jawabannya."

"Sepertinya sekarang aku mulai sadar... dia keren juga," uajr Nicola sembari terkikik.

" _No way_ , kau sudah punya gebetan baru—si fotografer sialan itu," sergahku.

"Haish, ayo kita tidur! Jangan ngomongin cowok malam-malam!" kata Isa. "Aku penasaran, kira-kira besok rapatnya bakal seperti apa, ya? Kuharap besok kita tidak tertidur."

Sebenarnya, Isa mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk-muluk. Karena sebetulnya, dia dan yang lain tidak diizinkan masuk rapat. Rapat itu hanya berlangsung antar ketua divisi.

"Tapi, kalau kalian mau masuk juga tidak masalah," Kakashi memberitahuku, "karena rapat ini penting dan menyangkut masalah yang akan kita hadapi."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang ikut, bagaimana?" kata Isa.

"Aku juga," kataku.

"Aku juga," Eden menimpali. "Jujur, aku merasa belum tahu apa-apa tentang rencana Robbie, padahal sudah tiga minggu kita di sini. Eh, maksudku bukannya aku tidak memperhatikan sewaktu latihan, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Tapi, ruang rapat tidak cukup untuk kita semua," kataku. "Biar aku saja yang hadir. Kalian akan kuberitahu kalau sudah selesai."

"Oh, baiklah, kau silakan ikut rapatnya," kata Nic. "Aku akan di sini dan mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis perawat itu. Siapa tahu mereka bisa memberiku informasi mengenai kedua orangtuaku."

"Aku juga akan mencari informasi kalau begitu," kata Eden. "Aku dan Derrick lama sekali tidak menelepon Ayah semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu."

Maka, aku pun masuk ke ruang rapat. Pembicaraan sudah dimulai dari tadi, begitu kata Kakashi. Aku duduk agak paling ujung dari deretan kursi, di sebelah Kakashi. Kankuro duduk di seberangnya, bersama kedua saudaranya, lalu ada juga Hideki, pemuda berkulit gelap yang biasa bersama Kakashi, juga ada seorang pria yang tampaknya familier bagiku. Oh, ya, aku mengenalinya! Dia adalah anggota panitia perkemahan musim gugur. Namanya Shane, dan dia juga bersama rekannya, Joe. Aku penasaran dengan apa mereka memanggil diri mereka di sini. Tapi, kuras aitu tidak penting. Joe sibuk menggaruk-garuk hidungnya sementara Shane menggigit-gigit sebatang tusuk gigi di mulutnya. Seorang pria lain tidak kukenal sama sekali. Badannya besar seperti Doug, tetapi lebih tambun lagi. Di sebelahnya seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam dan jaket merah tua, tampangnya bosan. Aku kenal dia, karena sewaktu perkemahan dia juga bersama kami. Pria dan wanita lainnya tidak kukenal pula. Mungkin mereka berasal dari tiap divisi. Tapi, aku tidak melihat Naruto di manapun. Ke mana dia?

"Ini aneh," kata Hideki. "Kalau memang benar penyerangan sudah berhenti di luar sana, mengapa kita masih belum bisa keluar dari persembunyian?"

"Kami belum bisa memastikan apakah ini berarti _status quo_ atau ada jeda sebelum serangan lain muncul, tapi kami rasa musuh perlu merakit senjata dahulu, jadi kami memutuskan ini adalah jeda," jawab Shane. "Hayate, bagaimana menurut analisismu? Biasanya kau jagonya, kan?" Ia mengedikkan kepala pada seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap dengan wajah serius di seberang meja.

"Aku tidak mau berpendapat," kata Hayate muram. "Sudah cukup bagiku mendengar penjelasan dan laporan yang sama setiap harinya. Omong-omong, Ratu Inggris dan keluarganya sudah di tempat pengungsian yang aman sekarang. Kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi tim pimpinanku yang berjaga di sekitar Buckingham Palace membutuhkan suplai makanan lebih banyak. Kita memang tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama di dalam terowongan. Aku rindu melihat matahari."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa disimpulkan bahwa keadaan semakin genting," kata Kankuro. "Adikku sudah menyiapkan stategi yang disusunnya semalam dengan bantuan Kakashi. Tentunya kalian tidak keberatan dia ingin menyampaikannya pada kalian."

"Oke," kata Gaara, mengambil spidol hitam lalu mulai menggambar bagan di permukaan papan tulis yang sudah disediakan. "Umpamakan kotak besar ini _bunker_ kita, sedangkan garis-garis lurus ini jalur yang ditempuh oleh pasukan kita. Lihat betapa panjangnya jalur ini membentang ke seluruh Inggris. Nah, selama ini kita menempuh jalur yang sama setiap pulang dan pergi. Serangan selalu terjadi di sepanjang jalur ini, paling tidak jaraknya tiap seratus kilometer antar daerah dan beberapa puluh kilo tiap distrik. Jelas bahwa musuh sudah bisa melacak kita melalui jalur-jalur ini. Maka dari itu, jalur-jalur ini tidak boleh kita lalui lagi. Kita akan memindahkan jalur melalui terowongan bawah tanah. Terowongan itu akan tembus ke saluran air bawah tanah. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menyerang balas musuh tanpa mereka ketahui."

"Maaf, saya boleh menyela?" kata perempuan yang berambut hitam dan berjaket merah itu. "Bukankah hasilnya akan sama saja? Ini pendapat saja, tapi musuh tidak akan sebodoh itu. Kita bisa menyerang mereka, ya, tapi mereka punya banyak mata-mata, kan?"

"Karena itulah kau harus mendengarkannya sampai selesai, Missie," kata Kakashi sabar.

Gaara mengangguk berterima kasih. "Untuk meminimalisasi kemungkinan musuh melacak kita dengan mengikuti jalur terowongan, kami sudah punya solusinya. Aku sudah mengadakan rapat kecil dengan ketua kelompok penyelinap dari divisiku. Mereka setuju berangkat lebih awal. Mereka sedang memasang alat pemantau di sepanjang terowongan hingga menuju ke saluran air bawah tanah. Alat itu sangat kecil dan ditutupi lumpur sehingga tersamarkan oleh tembok batu. Alat pemantau itu akan memberitahu kita posisi musuh apabila ada yang ketahuan mengikuti jalur terowongan. Dengan demikian, kita bisa segera berganti jalur dan menutup jalur sebelumnya."

"Dengan apa?" tanya Shane.

"Sebenarnya ini ide Kankuro," jawab Gaara. "Dia membuat rangkaian listrik kejut yang bisa diaktifkan bersamaan dengan sensor alat pemantau. Musuh yang terdeteksi akan langsung disetrum dengan tegangan sangat tinggi hingga tak sadarkan diri."

"Kau baru bicara soal pertahanan kita," kata Hideki. "Bagaimana selanjutnya? Kita hanya menyerang balik dan kembali ke markas? Apakah tidak ada inisiatif mencegah serangan lainnya?"

"Hideki benar," kata sebuah suara. Semua orang menoleh ke pintu. Naruto berdiri di sana bersama Daryl. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan tampangnya seperti habis bangun tidur.

"Maaf terlambat," kata Naruto nyengir. "Aku bukannya tidak mau datang, tapi aku masih harus membereskan beberapa hal di luar sana."

"Sebenarnya dia bangun kesiangan," Daryl mengoreksi. Naruto mendelik padanya.

"Nggak terlalu telat, kan?" katanya. "Ah, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku benar," kata Hideki, tampangnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keyakinan.

"Oh, ya," kata Naruto, menepuk dahinya. "Begini, Sobat—eh—Gaara, maksudku, kau terlalu teoritik. Aku tidak menyalahkan Kakashi membantumu, karena aku tahu dia juga sangat teoritik. Sejak tadi, aku mendengarkan Daryl menggumamkan dan mengkritik tiap perkataanmu, jadi aku tanya dia, 'Memangnya kau punya ide lain yang lebih baik?' Dan menurut Daryl, ide kalian sudah bagus, tapi tak tahukah kalian bahwa kelemahan kalian terletak pada satu hal?"

Semuanya berpandang-pandangan bingung.

"Ya, kelemahan kalian simpel," kata Naruto sembari berkacak pinggang. "Kalian tidak berani unjuk gigi di hadapan musuh. Itu saja."

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari segala penjuru. "Lalu, maksudnya kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kami pengecut?" geram pria bertubuh tambun yang asing itu.

"Akatsuchi, tenanglah," kata Temari.

"Robbie—maksudku Naruto—cenderung mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat atas perkataanku," kata Daryl mendesah. Ia berjalan mendekat ke meja. "Aku sebenarnya mau menyampaikan bahwa terowongan-terowongan yang terhubung dengan saluran air bukanlah alat pertahanan yang efektif. Tapi karena kita tidak punya pilihan, terowongan boleh saja jadi sarana gerilya. Sayangnya, hanya beberapa terowongan di Inggris yang terhubung langsung dengan saluran air. Kemungkinan tersesat di dalamnya lebih buruk, meskipun kita menggunakan sinyal GPS, karena terowongan itu seperti labirin yang membingungkan. Ide tentang memberi kejut listrik itu brilian, tapi setelah mendengar dari Naruto bahwa musuh kita punya pelacak yang lebih ahli, aku jadi ragu. Kalian tahu pelacak-pelacak itu siapa."

" _Ular_ ," kata Hayate.

"Tepat," kata Daryl. "Ular-ular itu memiliki sensor aliran listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya? Dalam pelajaran Biologi, aku ingat kemampuan ular mengenali panas di sekitarnya. Alat yang memancarkan aliran listrik itu mengubah panas di sekitarnya, bukan? Jika sudah tahu anggota mereka ada yang tersetrum, musuh akan mengirimkan ular-ular itu. Mereka akan mengetahui rencana kita dengan segera. Lalu, kalian tahu yang akan terjadi di dalam _bunker_ seperti apa?"

"Lalu, apa saranmu?" tanya Temari.

"Gampang sekali!" sela Naruto. "Kita tunjukkan pada mereka kemampuan kita yang sebenarnya! Kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan pasukan kalian yang berisi orang-orang paling berani. Kita gempur mereka! Besar-besaran!"

"Kau gila, ya?" desis perempuan berambut hitam di sebelah Akatsuchi. "Kita kekurangan orang! Kalau menyerang secara langsung, kita akan langsung kena imbasnya."

"Aku tidak bilang menyerang secara langsung," kata Naruto. "Aku bilang _kita akan gempur mereka secara besar-besaran_. Itulah mengapa kalian kalah! Kalian hanya mengandalkan tiap divisi untuk menyerang. Padahal, kalian bisa saja memberi mereka pukulan keras. Musuh sedang mencoba mempermainkan mental kalian."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan rencanamu, Mr Uzumaki," kata Gaara seraya menyerahkan spidolnya pada Naruto, tapi Naruto menolaknya.

"Aku tidak butuh gambaran," katanya. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya daftar anggota masing-masing divisi beserta kemampuan mereka. Kau—Gaara—adalah yang bertanggungjawab dalam divisimu. Berikan padaku semua nama anggotamu padaku."

"Oke," jawab Gaara. Dia tampaknya sudah paham apa yang direncanakan Naruto. Entah jamur macam apa yang dimakannya di Jepang waktu itu, karena Naruto biasanya tidak membuat rencana tapi lebih suka menjadi pengekor.

"Dan aku," timpal Daryl, "sudah berpengalaman dalam meretas jaringan keamanan berbagai negara. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku membantu bagian informasi dan komunikasi, bagaimana?"

"Tunggu dulu!" aku berseru tiba-tiba. Semua orang kini menatapku, seolah-olah baru sadar aku di sana, karena aku memang ada di sana. "Kalian membicarakan tentang metode menyerang, tapi kalian lupa bahwa tim medis juga penting bagi keberlangsungan serangan kita."

"Mereka selalu ada, kan?" kata Temari. "Di garis belakang?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kalian biasa menempatkan mereka dengan cara demikian, tapi aku sudah berkenalan dengan mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka tidak harus ditempatkan di belakang, tapi tiap divisi harus memiliki pemantau kesehatan sendiri-sendiri. Fungsinya jika terjadi situasi darurat, mereka bisa memberi pertolongan cepat tanpa harus menunggu tim medis datang berbondong-bondong. Kita punya gadis-gadis pemberani yang bisa diandalkan." Aku bicara sambil memandang ke arah Miss Jovovich, yang mengangguk singkat ke arahku.

"Usul yang bagus, Miss Morgan," kata Miss Jovovich dengan suara keras. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita serahkan saja wewenang Ketua Medis padamu?"

"Eh—apa?" aku tergagap. Entah aku harus merasa senang atau kaget.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu rapat ini kita sudahi saja," kata Kakashi. "Kita sudah mendapatkan rencana yang bagus dari banyak orang. Ada baiknya kita segera membubarkan diri dan segera bersiap-siap. Bagi yang belum sarapan, silakan menghubungi juru masak di _bunker_."

Semuanya pun bubar. Kakashi memberiku isyarat mengikutinya keluar ruangan, namun baru beberapa langkah, tanganku ditahan oleh Miss Jovovich.

"Kau baik sekali memperhatikan para medis," kata wanita itu. "Selamat, ya!"

"Yah, saya tidak menyangkanya," kataku. "Tapi, saya belum siap, Miss Jovovich. Saya bilang saya sudah kenal mereka, tapi saya belum pernah bertemu dengan semua anggota tim medis. Bagaimana cara mengatur mereka kalau mereka saja tidak seluruhnya mengenal saya? Dan saya... saya belum punya bekal yang cukup selain hafalan Biologi dan Kimia selama tiga tahun!"

"Jangan khawatir," kata Miss Jovovich. "Dan panggil aku Tsunade saja, supaya kita lebih akrab. Aku sudah mengamati potensimu, Miss Morgan. Kau punya aku di sisimu. Kita akan mengumpulkan mereka sore ini. Selanjutnya, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menjadi mentor pribadimu, bagaimana? Aku akan mengajarkan ilmu yang sudah kuemban selama bertahun-tahun padamu. Ilmu yang butuh lebih dari kasih dan keberanian untuk mengamalkannya."

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang pasti, saat itu perasaan gembira dan bergairah bercapur aduk dalam hatiku. Tsunade, kalau dia memang ingin dipanggil begitu, bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakan soal potensi padaku. Miss Perry mengatakan yang sama sewaktu melihat bakat main biolaku. Tapi sekarang, aku bukan lagi seorang pemain biola. Aku bukan anak perempuan yang sama seperti dulu lagi. Aku punya lebih dari semua itu.

Kemudian, Naruto bersama Kakashi dan tim bentukan kami mengadakan pertemuan kecil membahas hasil rapat. Jeremy yang paling bersemangat mendengarkannya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menyela dengan reaksi spontan, tapi begitu melihat pandangan sinis Connor padanya, ia memutuskan diam.

"Jadi, kita akan berperang sebentar lagi," Derrick mengertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. "Apapun renacananya, aku serahkan padamu, Naruto."

"Kami semua percaya padamu," kata Doug.

"Baiklah, senang mendengarnya," kata Naruto, berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu, ada baiknya kita membahas apa yang mesti kita lakukan."

"Aku akan memilih untuk menyerang," kata Jeremy, disusul gonggong setuju Akamaru. "Kalau perlu, tempatkan aku bersama para pengintai. Akamaru juga tak keberatan bekerjasama dengan anjing-anjing pelacak."

"Aku juga akan menyerang," kata Doug. "Aku cukup kuat berlari setelah menjalani latihan."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga," kata Derrick. "Seseorang membutuhkan seorang perencana taktik tambahan di timnya, dan aku siap."

"Hitung aku juga!" Ryan mengacungkan tangan. "Aku siap melindungi barisan belakang dari segala ancaman."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita punya empat orang untuk menyerang," kata Naruto. "Sisanya bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja?" kataku. "Kita jangan terlalu menonjolkan kelompok penyerang. Ada baiknya kelompok bertahan juga diperkuat dengan para penyerang aktif. Isa bisa melakukannya, dan mungkin Connor dan Ryan bisa bertukar posisi."

"Ide yang bagus," kata Kakashi. "Untuk serangan nekat, kalian perlu lebih banyak penarik perhatian ketimbang penyerang aktif."

"Atau begini saja," kata Derrick. "Kita libatkan Nicola saja. Dia punya kendali diri yang bagus dan belakangan kemajuannya pesat. Aku bisa menukar posisiku dengan dia."

"Hm, boleh juga," kata Nicola. "Asalkan yang lain janji mau melindungiku, sih, sebenarnya tidak masalah."

"Aku ikut bagian tengah juga," kata Eden. "Skorku dalam melakukan serang-hindar sudah melebihi target."

"Kalau begitu, sudah pas dengan perannya masing-masing," kata Naruto. "Aku sendiri akan berada di kelompok tengah. Sementara Daryl ada di bagian komunikasi dan Chloe berada di bagian medis. Jadi, tinggal masalah latihan saja. Kita masih ada waktu seminggu lagi untuk latihan lebih lanjut sesuai peran masing-masing. Kita juga masih harus menunggu data yang disiapkan para pemimpin divisi agar kalian tahu dengan siapa kalian nanti akan bertindak."

"Woah, aku tidak sabar ingin menghajar seseorang dalam perang ini!" kata Jeremy bersemangat.

"Dan mati tertembak bisa ular? _No way_ ," kata Isa sarkastis. "Aku sudah merinding duluan membayangkannya."

"Omong-omong, kau tadi bilang hanya satu divisi lagi yang belum melapor, ya?" tanya Derrick pada Kakashi. "Divisi Cambdridge, kalau tidak salah?"

"Ya," kata Kakashi muram. "Masalah komunikasi sedang buruk sekarang. Aku harap ada yang segera menghubungi Kankuro. Kalau begitu, Daryl, sebaiknya kau menemui Temari sekarang. Bilang bahwa kau minta izin menjadi anggota komunikasi dan informasi. Kankuro akan sangat senang berpasangan denganmu."

"Heh, karena hanya kami berdua yang tahu soal menjadi curang, kan?" kata Daryl seraya menyeringai. "Bahkan adiknya jauh lebih lembek dari dugaanku."

"Gaara, maksudmu? Oh, dia memang begitu," kata Naruto, menahan geli. "Dia jenius, sebetulnya. Dia bisa jadi licik kalau diperlukan, seperti Bree."

"Oh, ya ampun, Bree!" seru Eden. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

" _Well_ , kita tahu dia pindah sekolah, kan? Dia pasti baik-baik saja," kata Ryan.

"Ehm, sebetulnya tidak sebaik itu," kataku. "Kalian sengaja kami tidak beritahu bahwa Bree bukanlah seseorang seperti yang kalian kira."

"Memangnya dia di mana sekarang?" tanya Isa.

"Di Cambridge," jawab Naruto. "Dia menjalankan misinya di sana, terakhir dia menghubungiku, sih."

"Oh, ya ampun!" Nicola membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Dia—dia juga anggota Organisasi?"

"Agen Junior," kata Kakashi. "Tapi, sudahlah. Penjelasannya cukup. Satu penjelasan lagi memungkinkan kalian berasumsi dia dalam bahaya, karena dia bersama divisi Cambridge sekarang. Kalau divisi itu tidak segera datang, berarti kita harus memutuskan untuk khawatir."

"Aku percaya pada Bree, seperti aku percaya pada keberuntungan," kata Naruto. "Dia akan kembali bersama divisinya. Aku yakin."

Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika mengulangi perkataan Naruto dalam hati, tidak merasa seyakin itu. Bree, entah di mana dia berada, pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Sore itu, aku menyampaikan pada anggota tim medis mengenai perubahan susunan kelompok dalam rencana. Mereka sangat senang—di luar dugaanku—mengetahui bahwa mereka dapat peran yang lebih baik. Tapi, aku masih punya harus menagih hutang kepada Tsunade.

Dan dia menyambutku dengan senyum terkembang.

"Tentu, Miss Morgan, kita akan mulai latihan pertama besok."

Aku yakin aku bakalan tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kira-kira latihan apa yang akan dipersiapkan Tsunade. Petugas kesehatan pribadiku datang memberiku pil sebelum aku masuk ke kamar. Warna pil itu berbeda dengan warna pil sebelumnya, yang seharusnya biru. Kali ini pilnya berwarna merah darah.

"Apa fungsi pil ini?" tanyaku.

"Oh, tidak terlalu siginifikan," jawabannya. "Kau akan merasa lebih segar saat bangun besok pagi. Aku jamin. Pil itu didesain oleh Tsunade, khusus untuk kalian."

"Benarkah?" kataku. "Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk."

Setelahnya, aku akan memikirkan kembali perkataanku soal pil itu. Ya, tepatnya setelah aku bangun pagi keesokan harinya.

Aku tidak merasa mengantuk lagi begitu mataku terbuka. Sepertinya, pagi itu aku merasa ingin segera turun dari kasur dan _jogging_ selagi masih belum ada yang bangun. Jadi, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian latihan dan memulainya. Aku mengitari terowongan sambil berlari-lari kecil. Kemudian, setelah kakiku cukup kuat, aku bisa berlari lebih cepat. Menakjubkan! Kuhitung aku mencapai 10 putaran dalam 15 menit.

Apakah ini efek pil yang diberikan semalam?

Nicola, Eden, dan Isa juga sudah pergi beraktivitas ketika aku kembali ke _bunker_ untuk menemui mereka. Eden sudah berkeringat dengan tangan yang lebam-lebam. Sepertinya dia menghabiskan pagi berlatih serang-hindar tangan kosong. Dan dia tidak berlatih sendirian. Isa menenteng sepatu olahraganya dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah kena keringat. Satu tangannya lagi membawa pistol yang baru dikokang. Nicola sedang bermeditasi dalam diam di ruang latihan. Tapi ketika diperhatikan lebih jauh, ia sedang mencoba menggerakkan kursi di dekatnya perlahan-lahan.

Aku pergi ke ruang latihan kedua. Di sana kulihat anak-anak laki-laki juga sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi. Ryan melakukan _push-up_ yang kini di angka ke-254 dengan menggunakan satu tangan, Derrick latihan menangkis peluru dengan tangan kosong, Doug sedang meninju secara bergantian karung-karung sasaran di tembok, serta Jeremy dan anjingnya, Akamaru, berputar-putar mengelilingi arena tanpa lelah. Di ruang latihan ketiga, Kakashi dan Naruto berlatih berdua menggunakan gerakan karate. Naruto tampak kelelahan, tapi semangat masih menyala di matanya. Kakashi mengayunkan sebuah bel kecil di tangannya.

"Ayo, kau harus bisa mengambilnya dariku."

"Nggak usah ngomong begitu, aku akan mengambilnya dengan segera," kata Naruto seraya menyeka keringat di dahinya. Namun, seberapa keras ia mencoba, Kakashi selalu bisa menghindari serangannya. Aku menatap mereka dengan takjub. Sementara itu, di langit-langit lorong, Connor memenuhi plafon dengan ribuan lebah. Ia tidak menggunakan alat apapun, hanya bermodal kaos, celana pendek, dan kacamata hitam. Lebah-lebah itu patuh padanya seolah-olah Connor adalah ratu mereka.

Lalu, kulihat sendiri telapak tanganku yang berkeringat. Sungguh, kalau ini memang efek samping dari pil yang diberikan pada kami semalam, berarti...

"Menikmati tidurmu, Nak?"

Tsunade berdiri di belakangku dengan senyum lebar. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Oh, belum," jawabku, sampai lupa bahwa aku baru saja berlari 20 putaran tanpa makan atau minum. Rasanya ngeri juga, kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Ayo, aku punya roti panggang yang masih hangat di _bunker_ -ku," kata Tsunade ramah. "Kau mau minum kopi?"

"Terima kasih banyak," kataku.

Sambil menyeruput kopi dan makan roti, aku menanyakan tentang pil yang misterius itu kepada Tsunade. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah aku selesai bercerita.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka efeknya akan separah itu," katanya. "Itu bukan pil penambah stamina biasa. Aku melakukan eksperimen terlarang dalam membuat pil itu. Saat itu aku masih jadi agen Senior, tapi kemudian aku dipergoki. Gara-gara mereka tahu aku membuat pil yang 'berbahaya,' mereka mencabut izin praktekku. Aku dilaporkan ke Organisasi, dan aku memilih berhenti berhubungan dengan mereka. Namun kini, aku rasa Organisasi menyadari bahwa penemuan gilaku bisa jadi bantuan bagi mereka, terutama ketika Organisasi membutuhkan agen yang hebat."

"Jadi, pil itu yang membuat kami...?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Meski demikian, pil itu bukan perubah-instan. Orang lain butuh lebih dari satu tenggakan untuk mendapatkan hasil seperti yang kau alami."

"Ini mustahil," kataku, memandangi tanganku dengan takjub.

"Hm... kau siap latihan?" Tsunade menanyaiku sembari meneguk kopinya sampai tandas.

Aku tersenyum dengan percaya diri. "Tentu saja," jawabku, mengepalkan tangan di atas meja, sementara kedua mataku terarah pada calon mentorku itu. Karena sekarang aku akan menjadi seorang petarung sekaligus penyembuh di medan perang.

TO BE CONTINUED


	57. Chapter 56

**PART FIFTY-SIX**

 **(NARUTO)**

"Master Uzumaki, Mr Wormwood ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

"Eh, sekarang?"

Aku baru saja selesai minum setelah capek berlatih dengan Kakashi. Sekarang, kelihatannya dilihat dari wajah si agen itu, ada hal yang sama pentignya dengan rapat. Kuikuti agen yang memanggilku itu menuju ke ruang pertemuan. Mr Wormwood menyuruh agen itu pergi.

"Bagaimana keadaan timmu, Mr Uzumaki?" tanya pria botak itu kepadaku.

"Sudah banyak kemajuan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, keren, sih," jawabku bangga. "Aku juga sudah menyusun pembagian kelompok bersama mereka. Jadi, kapan mereka akan dilantik?"

"Kau harus bersabar, Mr Uzumaki," kata Mr Wormwood. "Aku membawa pesan dari Organisasi untukmu. Direktur juga sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat anak buahmu beraksi. Percaya atau tidak, kau adalah agen kedua yang sudah menjadi ketua tim misi pertama, setelah Everett. Kau bisa lebih dari itu."

"Hm, kalau kau hanya ingin memuji-muji timku, sebaiknya aku kembali ke _bunker_. Aku sama sekali belum sarapan dan aku lapar," kataku.

"Sebenarnya aku membawa orang lain yang mungkin bisa membantumu melewati hari-hari sebelum eksekusi serangan," kata Mr Wormwood. "Dia sudah ada di depan pintu sekarang. Silakan masuk, _Sir_."

Sosok laki-laki tinggi besar berambut putih menyeringai lebar padaku saat melewati pintu. "Halo, Naruto Uzumaki! Rumah yang nyaman, eh?"

"Jiraiya!" seruku, bahagia sekali. "Kau datang!"

"Oh, aku sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi Direktur memanggilku ke ruangannya," Jiraiya membela diri. "Dia bilang, aku harus mengecek keadaanmu secepat mungkin karena sekarang kau berada di bawah pengawasanku."

"Wah, jadi kau membatalkan pensiunmu?"

"Eh, bukan berarti begitu! Aku masih tetap jadi pensiunan Organisasi, tapi aku punya tugas khusus untuk mendampingimu sampai terompet perang berbunyi."

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan kami beradu tinju.

"Hm, di mana teman-temanmu, Nak? Aku ingin melihat seperti apa mereka."

"Mereka di dalam _bunker_ ," jawabku. "Ayo, akan kuperkenalkan kau pada mereka!"

"Aku juga akan ikut," kata Mr Wormwood. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat agen-agen baru berlatih semenjak aku melantik Everett, Alex, dan Liz."

Begitu aku membawa kedua pembesar Organisasi itu ke dalam _bunker_ , anak-anak yang sedang sarapan langsung berubah ekspresinya. Mereka bersalam-salaman dengan Mr Wormwood dan Jiraiya seolah-olah mereka berdua Ratu Inggris dan Perdana Menteri. Daryl yang kelihatan paling bersemangat. Matanya yang lesu tampak bersinar-sinar saat ia diajak bercakap-cakap oleh kedua orang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chloe masuk bersama wanita jangkung yang merupakan kepala sekolah Leaf High. Udara seolah membeku saat Miss Jovovich masuk. Kami tidak berani berbicara sepatah kata pun. Biar kami sudah berada di luar sekolah, kami masih merasa takut padanya. Wanita itu melebarkan kedua matanya saat menatap Jiraiya.

"Kau?" dia berkata dengan suara serak. "Kukira kau tidak mau berurusan dengan kami lagi."

"Memangnya kau tidak pergi karena tidak terpaksa?" kata Jiraiya tenang. "Kita berdua sudah pernah membuat kesalahan di masa lalu. Sekarang kurasa adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memperbaikinya. Bukankah kita masih punya harapan, Tsunade?"

Ya, itu adalah nama kepala sekolah kami saat bertugas menjadi agen di Organisasi.

Miss Jovovich memalingkan wajah kepada Chloe, yang mengangguk padanya. Ia lalu memberi senyum tipis pada Jiraiya dan aku secara bergantian.

"Aku adalah mentor anak ini," kata Jiraiya seraya menggenggam bahuku.

"Selamat datang kembali untuk kita," kata Miss Jovovich pelan. Suasana di _bunker_ kembali menghangat. Anak-anak pun meneruskan sarapan sambil mengobrol. Jiraiya tampak senang sekali berkumpul bersama mereka. Setiap satu kali mendengar pengalaman anak-anak itu, ia tertawa paling tidak lima kali. Tanda-tanda keuzurannya sudah berkurang jauh daripada saat aku menemuinya sebagai laki-laki pengangguran di Jepang. Sambil mendengarkan kisah Jiraiya tentang misinya di masa lalu, anak-anak menyimak dengan penuh minat. Chloe merangsek ke sebelahku sambil berbisik, "Dari tadi dia menyebut-nyebut nama Minato. Apakah dia kenal ayahmu?"

"Dia adalah mentor ayahku," sahutku. "Selain itu, dia adalah teman satu tim Joseph."

"Apa?" Chloe terkejut. "Nggak mungkin!"

"Kau tidak menduganya, ya?" kataku. "Aku juga. Keberadaannya di sini sangat mendukung kita untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang Joseph. Tapi, kurasa, dia jauh lebih berguna dari itu."

"Jadi, dia akan membantu kita menyelamatkan Callan?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kuharap. Dengan mengalahkan Joseph, kita bisa melakukan apa lagi?"

"Nah, jadi setelah itu aku tidak mau lagi minum di _pub_ Ukraina itu," Jiraiya mengakhiri ceritanya disusul tepuk tangan dan gumaman kagum dari anak-anak. "Itu pelajaran bagi kalian juga, _Boys_. Jangan pernah menerima undangan minum dari orang yang tidak dikenal."

Akamaru menyalak-nyalak.

"Katanya, 'Anda sungguh luar biasa, _Sir_. Petualangan Anda tidak ada duanya,'" Jeremy menerjemahkan omongan anjingnya untuk Jiraiya.

"Wah, aku nggak suka dipuji berlebihan," kata Jiraiya seraya menenggak segelas air dari Ryan. "Kalian juga akan mengalami petualangan yang seru kalau kalian terus lanjut sampai ke tahap agen Senior. Malah, kalau kalian masih tahan dengan segala cobaan hidup, kalian bisa jadi agen Master, seperti diriku. Aku tidak akan cerita berapa bayaran yang kuterima, tapi kalian bisa membelanjakan uangnya untuk beli lima Porsche."

"Tuh, jadi agen rahasia memang keren!" kata Doug.

"Ya, tapi hidupmu akan penuh dengan kepalsuan," ujar Daryl. "Aku sudah cukup menjadi _hacker_ , tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan membawa identitas palsu sepanjang hidupku."

" _Well_ , seorang agen bisa berganti identitas ratusan kali," kata Jiraiya. "Itu adalah seninya, tahu? Tapi, aku sudah lama tidak menyandang identitas palsuku sejak keluar dari dunia intelijen. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat orang-orang memanggilku Jiraiya, seperti yang kalian lakukan. Separuh hidupku lagi adalah Horatio Watanabe, penulis buku _best seller_ yang tidak punya apa-apa selain ketenaran dan sebotol _sake_."

"Jadi, _Sir_ , kami akan menghadapi seorang musuh yang berbahaya," kata Derrick. "Namanya Joseph, dan Organisasi sudah repot gara-gara dia beberapa tahun terakhir. Apakah ada yang Anda ketahui soal dia?"

"Oh, Joseph bukan musuh yang buruk, tapi kelicikan dan kelicinannya berbahaya," sahut iraiya. "Melihat persiapan kalian, aku berani taruhan kesempatan menang kita dua banding tiga. Joseph dan anak buahnya bisa membuat kalian bungkam dengan senjata-senjata mereka, tapi kalian punya satu hal yang penting; _solidaritas_. Joseph bisa dikalahkan dengan itu. Kalian juga punya ketua tim yang hebat—lihat dia di sana!"

Jiraiya mengedip ke arahku, dan semua anak ikut-ikutan menoleh. Aku jadi grogi.

"Nah, sepertinya kita sudah telalu lama di sini," kata Mr Wormwood. "Akan kubiarkan kalian di sini supaya kalian bisa istirahat sebelum melanjutkan latihan rutin."

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Horatio," kata Miss Jovovich kepada Jiraiya sebelum ia beranjak dari duduk. Jiraiya mengikutinya keluar _bunker_.

"Hei, Naruto, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu yang agak aneh belakangan ini?" Derrick menanyaiku ketika kami membersihkan peralatan makan.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Hm, aku nggak mau melebih-lebihkan, tapi... apa kau sering bermimpi aneh?"

"Mimpi?" aku mengerutkan dahi. "Mimpi apa?"

"Entahlah, mimpi yang menakutkan tapi sepertinya nggak mungkin terjadi," sahut Derrick, mengangkat bahu. "Aku bermimpi rumahku terbakar, lalu semua orang di kota hangus terbakar. Aku berdiri sendirian dan tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tak bisa menolong mereka. Mimpi bisa jadi peringatan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau usaha kita sia-sia? Bagaimana kalau kita hanya dilatih di sini untuk mati?"

"Maka dari itu, kita harus berani mati," kataku. "Itulah yang ayahku lakukan. Organisasi masih menghormatinya meskipun dia pernah pergi tanpa permisi. Dia adalah agen terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki."

"Ayahmu bisa jadi nekat, kan?" kata Derrick. "Kita bukan seperti ayahmu, Robbie. Kau boleh memarahiku, tapi aku pikir bersikap optimis sama saja dengan berniat bunuh diri. Callan masih mungkin diselamatkan, tapi bagaimana kelanjutan kisah ini? Aku berani bersumpah, Callan pasti sudah direkcoki makhluk mengerikan itu sehingga dia berani mengambil keputusan paling bodoh dalam hidupnya. Coba pikir! Inilah mengapa aku menganggap usaha kita sia-sia."

"Kelanjutannya ceritanya," aku berkata tenang, "adalah rahasia waktu. Aku masih percaya pada Callan. Dia adalah teman kita, bagaimanapun sifatnya. Bermusuhan dengannya sejak lama sudah membuka sebagian pikiranku tentangnya. Dia tidak mengambil keputusan bodoh, karena jika tidak, dia tidak akan melarangku untuk menyelamatkannya."

Derrick tampak heran. Aku mengikat kepalaku dengan kain hitam lalu mengencangkan simpulnya. Aku tidak boleh mundur. Aku sudah berjanji.

Ketika melewati ruang latihan pertama, aku melihat Chloe sedang berhadapan dengan Miss Jovovich. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan pakaian senam. Chloe mengikat rambutnya ke atas dengan jepit merah. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Benar-benar cepat. Chloe sangat jago dalam serang-hindar. Nilainya mendekati skor Derrick dan Eden. Tapi, Miss Jovovich, atau Tsunade, tidak kalah cepat. Ia bisa menangkis tiap serangan Chloe dengan satu tangan. Untuk usia setengah abad, ia masih kelihatan seperti atlet profesional. Miss Jovovich memberi serangan balasan sehingga Chloe kewalahan, tapi dia selalu berhasil menghindar dengan gerakan-gerakan simpel. Nah, ini dia kelemahan Chloe. Dia bukan ahli menghindar kalau ada serangan kompleks. Langsung saja dia terpelanting jatuh dengan tinju sang kepala sekolah di hadapan wajahnya.

"Bagus, kau punya reflek yang lumayan, tapi kau masih terlalu kasihan untuk memukulku," kata Miss Jovovich tegas. "Aku bukan wanita lemah, Miss Morgan. Kau juga bukan. Buktikan seranganmu lebih cantik daripada wajahmu, itulah rahasiaku bertahan hidup di kerasnya lingkungan mata-mata. Lagi! Bangun dan tunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

Aku mengamati mereka dengan takjub. Oh, ya, aku juga nggak mau ketinggalan. Tadi pagi aku sudah cukup latihan fisik. Sekarang aku mau ke ruang latihan untuk belajar konsentrasi.

Jiraiya sudah menungguku.

"Kau menggantikan Kakashi?" tanyaku.

"Dia punya urusan di luar," sahut Jiraiya. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan? Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini!"'

"Ayo, kita mulai saja," kataku sambil duduk bersila.

"Hm, baiklah. Pejamkan matamu. Tarik nafas perlahan-lahan, lalu hembuskan."

Aku melakukannya tanpa disuruh. Kuulangi langkah pertama itu sampai pikiranku benar-benar rileks. Sekujur tubuhku langsung terasa ringan.

"Bagus, silakan fokus kepada suaraku," kata Jiraiya. "Aku senang kau sudah bisa sampai tingkat ini, tapi mari kita coba. Kau bisa dengar aku, kan? Hm, oke. Aku ingin kau membayangkan diriku berada di depanmu sekarang. Jangan bayangkan yang lain. Cukup aku saja."

Nah, ini dia bagian yang cukup sulit. Aku bersusah payah mengkonsentrasikan pikiranku ke satu arah. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lagi, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi. Hampir, aku seolah melihat sesuatu di dalam kegelapan, seperti titik kecil berwarna putih. Suara Jiraiya datangnya dari titik putih itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Eh, aku belum bisa melihatmu," jawabku.

"Konsentrasi. Pusatkan pikiranmu sampai aku bisa terlihat utuh."

Ugh, memang bukan keahlianku kalau yang satu ini. Aku beberapa kali mencoba membayangkan muka keriput seorang kakek tua, rambut panjang berwarna putih, dan baju bergaya zaman Edo, tapi titik putih itu tak pernah berubah bentuk. Hanya semakin membesar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Belum," sahutku. "Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa konsentrasi," kata Jiraiya. "Buka matamu perlahan-lahan. Tatap aku kalau sudah hilang pusingnya."

Aku mengucek-ngucek kelopak mataku saat mematahkan proses konsentrasi yang melelahkan itu. Kepalaku seperti mau meledak.

"Pikiranmu masih campur aduk dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting," kata Jiraiya. "Hilangkan itu. Lepaskan itu. Kau sedang cemas. Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Mungkin kita bisa coba lagi?"

Lalu, aku kembali mencobanya. Masih sama. Titik putih yang bersuara itu malah jadi semakin besar. Aku heran kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melakukannya.

Jiraiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mengeluh. "Yah, kurasa kau harus belajar pada teman wanitamu, yang pirang itu. Dia punya bisa kekuatan telekinesis dari hebatnya kemampuan konsentrasinya."

"Ugh, aku sudah mencoba," kataku. "Masih belum berhasil. Bisa kita coba lagi?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," kata Jiraiya tegas. "Kau mencemaskan sesuatu yang membuat pikiranmu terganggu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari dalam matamu."

"Memangnya apa yang aku takutkan?" tanyaku.

"Mimpi buruk," sahut Jiraiya sembari bertopang dagu.

"Bukan aku yang mimpi buruk, tapi Derrick."

"Sepertinya mimpi buruk temanmu juga berpengaruh padamu. Biarpun kau berusaha mengelakkannya, tapi pikiran bawah sadar tidak bisa menipu."

"Derrick bilang padaku kalau dia khawatir," jelasku. "Dia takut kalau apa yang kita lakukan bakal sia-sia."

"Dan kau menanggapinya seperti apa?"

Aku mau menjawab, tapi tidak jadi. "Maksudmu gara-gara aku menanggapinya, aku jadi ikut khawatir, begitu?"

"Hm, bisa jadi," kata Jiraiya. "Efek dari perkataan Derrick bisa membuatmu terpengaruh secara tidak langsung dengan pola pikirnya. Meskipun demikian, seharusnya kau bisa mengatasi hal itu, mengingat kau orang yang selalu optimis."

"Kalau berada dalam situasi seperti ini, apa kau juga akan tetap optimis?" aku bertanya.

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Optimis itu sebuah label. Kau tidak bisa bilang kalau kau orang yang optimis, tapi orang lain bisa melihat dari cara berperilakumu bahwa kau orang yang optimis, kan? Jika ada orang yang bilang bahwa aku orang yang optimis, aku akan berusaha bersikap seperti orang yang optimis. Karena jika sudah demikian, kau akan memancarkan aura positif bagi semua orang. Kalau kau menjadi pemimpin, anak buahmu akan percaya seutuhnya padamu. Namun kalau kau menjadi bawahan, kau bisa membuat pemimpinmu lebih bersemangat. Bukankah kau ketua timnya, eh? Maka bersikaplah sesuai labelmu!"

"Oke," kataku. "Aku sudah siap mencoba lagi."

Maka, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat sampai semuanya gelap.

"Ingat, tenang, tetap fokus," kata-kata Jiraiya merasuk ke dalam pikiranku, menyelubungi syaraf-syarat otakku, mengaktifkan kesadaran terselubung di dalam kepalaku. Perlahan-lahan, titik putih itu mulai terlihat, lalu menjadi besar dalam beberapa detik. Aku tak boleh kehilangan dia. Aku tidak boleh memecah konsentrasi. Kuelakkan semua pemikiran negatif, pesimistis, dan rasa takut yang menggerogotiku. Kuelakkan percakapanku dengan Derrick sampai kata-kata Callan yang terus menghantuiku hingga pikiranku benar-benar kosong seperti tempurung kelapa. Titik putih itu semakin besar sampai bisa kujangkau dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku hampir-hampir bisa menangkap wujudnya sekarang. Ia perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seorang pria bertubuh tegap, berpakaian serba putih, dan rambutnya hitam. Siapa dia? Bukankah harusnya dia Jiraiya?

"Kau bisa melihatku?" suara Jiraiya muncul dari sosok pria itu.

"Y-y-ya," jawabku ragu-ragu. "Tapi, aku melihat versi mudamu, kurasa. Kau berambut hitam?"

"Apa?" suara Jiraiya kedengarannya heran. "Aku berambut cokelat sewaktu muda, tapi aku mengalami penuaan dini sehingga di usia belasan rambutku sudah menjadi putih."

Aku terkesiap. Lalu, siapa pria itu? Wajahnya masih samar-samar. Aku berkonsentrasi membayangkan Jiraiya, tapi sosok di hadapanku tetap tak berubah. Pria itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku, seolah mengajakku berdiri.

"Tidak," aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. "Jangan mau. Tetap fokus."

" _Kau_ ," sosok pria itu berbicara dengan suara bergema. " _Kau bisa menolongku_."

"Fokus... fokus... kumohon..." aku terus bergumam. Kepalaku mulai pusing lagi.

" _Kau bisa menolongku, Naruto Uzumaki._ "

"GHRAAAAH!" aku berteriak. Sosok berpakaian serba putih itu lenyap dalam ledakan cahaya. Aku membuka mata dengan _shock_. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Keringatku membuat ikat kepalaku basah kuyup. Aku bisa melihat mata cemas Jiraiya menatapku tajam-tajam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mr Uzumaki?" dia bertanya.

"Y-y-yhaaa..." aku terengah-engah. "Aku butuh air... kepalaku... seperti mau pecah..."

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" Jiraiya menanyaiku lagi. Aku menenggak sebotol air yang diserahkannya padaku. "Katakan, siapa pria berambut hitam itu?"

"Aku... tidak... tahu," jawabku. "Aku tidak melihat mukanya."

"Apakah dia tinggi?"

"Ya... kurasa."

"Dia memakai baju apa?"

"Putih... serba putih... seperti pendeta atau pertapa... entahlah."

Mata Jiraiya bergerak-gerak dalam rongganya. Ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, cukup di sini latihannya. Kau bisa istirahat," katanya.

"Tunggu," selaku. "Aku lupa, mau bertanya... apa yang tadi dibicarakan Miss Jovovich denganmu?"

"Oh, Tsunade?" sahut Jiraiya. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kok. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi istirahat, sana!"

Tapi, aku masih memikirkan sosok pria berbaju putih itu. "Kau pikir siapa dia? Pria berbaju putih itu... kau mengenalnya?"

Jiraiya menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya ada satu orang yang aku tahu memiliki kemiripan dengannya, tapi dia selalu mengenakan baju merah. Namanya Madara—Madara Uchiha."

Hatiku mencelos. Rasanya aku seperti disambar petir sewaktu mendengar nama orang itu disebut. "Madara? Penjahat itu? _No way_ , nggak mungkin itu dia!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau bilang bahwa kau tidak melihat wajahnya?" sergah Jiraiya.

"Soalnya... dia bilang... aku bisa menolongnya," jawabku. Jiraiya mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. "Aku tahu kedengarannya konyol," tambahku cepat-cepat. "Sepertinya aku belum bisa mengendalikan pikiranku."

"Kita bisa mencobanya lain kali, mungkin?" kata Jiraiya. "Kau butuh istirahat. Pergilah dan cari yang lain. Mengobrollah atau apa. Pokoknya, tenangkan dirimu."

Dia gampang sekali menyuruhku begitu. Nyatanya, kalau aku sedang stres karena kepikiran sesuatu, aku tidak mudah mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku. Kalau memang benar yang kulihat tadi Madara, ngapain dia repot-repot masuk ke alam bawah sadarku? Dan kenapa bukan ayahku saja... atau Jon... atau siapa, gitu, deh, yang lebih masuk akal. _Kenapa harus dia_?

"Jangan melamun di terowongan. Kau bisa menabrak sesuatu."

Aku berbalik. "Eden!"

Cewek itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau habis latihan, ya? Butuh isotonik? Kau bisa ikut aku."

"Nggg... nggak," jawabku. "Aku akan ke _bunker_ saja."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Eden. "Tadi sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau Jeremy dan Connor menemukan sesuatu di terowongan. Kalau kau tidak mau melihatnya..."

"Menemukan _apa_?" selaku, mengguncang bahu Eden. "Di mana?"

Aku pun mengikutinya menyusuri terowongan tersempit yang terhubung ke markas. Terowongan itu jarang kami pakai _jogging_ karena kelewat sempit dan banyak sarang laba-labanya. Eden berhenti dan menunjuk ke sebuah sudut, di mana Jeremy dan Connor, bersama si anjing Akamaru berdiri dengan waspada. Ekor Akamaru tegak ke atas dan ia menggeram-geram sambil mengendus-endus sesuatu di lantai terowongan.

"Oi, kalian menemukan apa?" panggilku.

"Robbie! Sini, deh!" balas Jeremy. Aku bergegas menuju ke arahnya, diikuti Eden. Jeremy memungut benda temuannya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"Masih baru, teksturnya masih kelihatan berkilap," katanya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh lebah-lebahku memantau terowongan yang lain," kata Connor. "Sepertinya kali ini masalahnya serius."

"Benda apa ini?" tanyaku, mendekatkannya ke depan mataku. "Apa ini plastik?"

"Itu kulit ular, dasar tolol," keluh Jeremy. "Jelas sekali anak buah Joseph yang menjijikkan itu memata-matai kita selama ini."

"Ini harus kita bawa ke markas," kata Eden. "Kita serahkan ke bagian forensik di laboratorium saja."

"Ide bagus," kataku. "Ayo!"

Di laboratorium, agen-agen yang bertugas di sana tampak bergairah sekaligus _shock_ mendapati temuan kami. Mereka bilang akan menyimpan barang bukti itu sampai Kakashi dan agen-agen lain kembali.

"Ini gawat," kataku pada ketiga rekanku itu saat kami kembali ke _bunker_. "Apa yang kita takutkan terjadi betulan. Kalau sudah begini, kita harus segera pindah tempat persembunyian. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa musuh menyerang sebelum kita bertindak."

"Semoga Kakashi segera kembali," kata Jeremy. "Gaara atau siapalah namanya itu—dia nggak bisa tetap di sini, ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beritahu Miss Jovovich juga?" usul Eden. "Beliau harus tahu. Dan yang lain juga harus tahu."

"Oh, iya, benar," kataku. "Di mana letak _bunker_ -nya?"

"Di paling barat," jawab Connor. "Kau ke sana saja memberitahunya. Aku, Jeremy, dan Eden akan memberitahu anak-anak yang lain. Mereka pasti masih di ruang latihan atau ngapain."

Aku pun mengambil langkah seribu sekencang-kencangnya. Pintu _bunker_ Miss Jovovich terbuka lebar, tapi saat kutengok ke dalam, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mungkin dia masih di ruang latihan bersama Chloe. Tapi ternyata, setelah kucari, dia juga tidak ada di sana. Aku bergegas kembali ke _bunker_ untuk menemui Eden, Jeremy, dan Connor. Mereka bersama anak-anak lain yang wajahnya tampak sepucat kapas.

"Jangan ada yang panik, oke?" kataku. "Kita tinggal tunggu yang lain kembali, lalu mereka akan diberi tahu juga."

"Ini nggak akan efektif!" tukas Daryl. "Kalau ularnya sudah menanggalkan kulitnya, jelas bahwa ia kembali ke Joseph sekarang."

"Jangan panik, aku bilang," kataku. "Ingat, kita tidak bisa bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Baru selesai aku berbicara, terdengar suara seorang agen di ruang pertemuan berteriak-teriak seperti dikejar setan.

"Ada penyusup! Ada penyusup masuk!"

"Oh, tidak," kataku.

"Bersiap, Kawan-kawan," kata Ryan sambil mengencangkan tinjunya.

"Ambil senjata masing-masing!" perintahku, sementara aku sendiri mengambil pistol Rasen-ku di bawah tempat tidur. Aku menyuruh Daryl memimpin lima orang lebih dahulu, baru nanti aku mengikutinya. Kami bertemu dengan para petugas medis dan agen-agen yang siap dan siaga di setiap lorong menuju _bunker_. Semuanya lengkap bersenjata. Aku menyuruh teman-temanku merapat ke dinding dengan senjata terhunus.

"Penyusup itu pasti anak buah Joseph," kata salah satu dari agen. "Tidak salah lagi."

"Baunya tidak seperti Joseph," kata Jiraiya, mendadak muncul di sampingku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang datang," jawabnya.

Pintu masuk markas bergetar hebat, seolah-olah ada gempa bumi di baliknya. Para agen yang membawa senapan pembius berjaga di dekat pintu, kalau sewaktu-waktu pintu itu lepas karena terlalu keras digedor. Satu hantaman lagi membuat pintu itu berdenyar, lalu... DUER! Debu dan potongan-potongan besi pecah berkeping-keping berserakan di lantai. Aku melongokkan kepala untuk melihat. Sebuah kaki dari baja, panjang dan kurus, mencengkeram ambang pintu seperti laba-laba raksasa. Ternyata, itu memang laba-laba raksasa. Tapi, sekujur tubuhnya terbuat dari baja dan uap mengepul dari sela-sela taringnya yang putih seperti gading. Agen-agen menembakinya berkali-kali, tetapi tidak mempan. Peluru mereka mental seperti tupai jatuh di atas trampolin. Laba-laba itu, akan tetapi, tidak melawan. Ia nyelonong saja masuk sementara agen-agen yang ketakutan mulai berpencar ke sana dan kemari. Sekelompok orang mengikuti laba-laba itu di belakangnya. Mereka semua bepakaian hitam menyerupai jubah bertudung dengan gambar awan merah di permukaan kainnya. Tunggu... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar soal awan merah itu...

"Akatsuki," Jiraiya menggeram di sebelahku.

"Aka... apa?" Doug menyeletuk, tapi Daryl membekap mulutnya.

"Mereka berbahaya," kata Daryl tajam. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan berpindah tempat."

"Oh, tidak, Chloe! Bagaimana dengan dia? Semoga dia baik-baik saja," Nicola berbisik.

Aku menyaksikan salah satu dari orang-orang berbaju hitam itu membuka tudung jubahnya. Ia seorang laki-laki dewasa, mungkin berusia tiga puluhan, berambut semerah api. Dia rupanya yang memegang kendali laba-laba raksasa itu, karena di tangannya ada semacam _remote control_. Setelah itu, dua orang di belakangnya ikut membuka tudung mereka. Satu diantara mereka berambut sekuning jagung dan sebelah matanya mengenakan alat mirip kamera pengintai. Satu lagi memakai topeng oranye, rambutnya cepak dan hitam. Si rambut kuning segera berkelit sewaktu seorang agen menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Mau main-main jadi macan kumbang, hm?" dia memiting agen itu dengan sebelah tangannya, yang ternyata terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan si laba-laba. Sebentuk lubang terbuka di telapaknya, sementara sebuah cahaya berpendar dari dalamnya.

"Deidara, tahan!" kata si laki-laki berambut merah. "Ketua bilang jangan melukai siapapun kecuali terpaksa. Bukan itu tujuan kita kemari. Hei, _Tobi_!"

Si pria bertopeng oranye ternyata sedang asyik menggambar di papan tulis.

"Oh, maaf, Sasori," katanya sambil cekikikan. "Sudah lama aku nggak menuangkan bakat seniku di atas kanvas."

"Bah, itu bukan seni, idiot!" kata Deidara jengkel. "Seni itu murni dan bergaya. Kau pernah melihat kembang api? Itulah yang disebut seni! Mengalir seperti ledakan yang cantik. Lagian, itu bukan kanvas, tapi papan tulis biasa."

"Jangan mulai ceramahmu lagi, _Señor_ ," keluh Tobi. "Aku tak mau kau menembak pria malang itu dengan tangan kuantum-mu."

"Oh, ya, aku akan menembakmu setelah kita selesai nanti, Tobi," geram Deidara ketus.

"Kalian penjahat! Matilah!" geram si agen yang masih dalam pitingan Deidara. Di saat yang sama, seorang agen lain menembakkan senapan biusnya. Namun, si laba-laba raksasa bergerak menghalanginya. Peluru bius itu pun mental ke dinding. Kemudian, deretan tembakan lain menyusul. Sasori menggerakkan laba-labanya untuk menangkis tiap serangan peluru, lagi dan lagi. Aku pun memberi isyarat pada rekan-rekanku. Tanpa memedulikan keselamatan, kami menerjang mereka. Aku melumpuhkan Sasori dengan sekali tonjokan, sementara Doug menduduki Deidara dan memelintir tangannya. Tapi Tobi yang ternyata cukup gesit berhasil mendesak Derrick dan Eden sampai ke dinding, lalu ia menjegal mereka satu per satu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kawat menjerat kakiku. Sasori meraih _remote_ yang kurebut darinya lalu mengaktifkan kembali laba-laba raksasa itu. Orang-orang langsung kalang-kabut. Para agen lain gemetaran, apalagi aku. Senjata kami seperti mainan dibandingkan laba-laba raksasa itu.

"CUKUP!"

Suara itu datang dari balik pintu. Seorang pria jangkung, berambut sewarna jahe, dengan tindikan di seluruh wajahnya, muncul bersama seorang wanita berambut biru pendek. Keduanya punya tatapan dingin seperti mayat. Suasana yang gaduh langsung senyap.

"Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, hentikan main-mainnya," kata pria itu dengan suara dalam yang tak kalah dingin dari tatapannya. "Bersikaplah yang sopan."

"Maaf, Ketua," kata Sasori, melirik kedua rekannya dengan jengkel.

" _Sir_ , jika Anda mencari para pemimpin kami, mereka sedang ada urusan di luar," kata Daryl, dengan berani maju menghadapi pria itu. "Kami hanyalah pengungsi."

"Pengungsi?" kata pria itu tak yakin. "Apakah itu sebutan baru untuk para rekrutan?"

"Bagaimana Anda bisa...?" kata Derrick, berusaha berdiri dibantu sepupunya.

"Kalian tidak diinginkan di sini," mendadak aku kelepasan bicara. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa mengatakan kalimat sekejam itu, di hadapan pemimpin kelompok perlawanan paling dibenci Organisasi. Sebenarnya, dari tadi, Jiraiya sudah menahanku membacot, tapi emosiku tidak bisa kubendung lagi. Si Ketua hanya menyeringai dengan lagak menghina.

"Sepertinya kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau membenci kami, Bocah," katanya.

"Mungkin aku bisa memberinya pelajaran?" si wanita berambut biru menawarkan.

"Tidak," cegah si Ketua. "Anak muda, aku ingin tahu siapa dirimu."

Aku membusungkan dada, menepis tangan Jiraiya yang mencengkeram bahuku. "Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, putra dari dua agen terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Organisasi. Aku adalah pemimpin tim rekrutan ini."

Daryl mendesis padaku. "Robbie, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki, hm?" kata Deidara. "Lebih pendek dari perkiraanku, ya? Ayahmu jauh lebih keren, tahu?"

"Deidara hanya bermaksud memuji, kan?" kata Tobi sambil cekikikan lagi, tapi dia berhenti setelah melihat tampang serius si Ketua.

"Mr Uzumaki," kata si Ketua. "Betapa senang aku bertemu denganmu. Kau sudah tahu siapa kami, kan? Tapi, akan lebih baik jika kita berkenalan sejenak. Tiga orang ini Deidara, ahli persenjataan dan bahan peledak kami; lalu sebelah sini adalah Sasori, teknisi dan mekanik; di sebelahnya adalah Tobi, dan dia bukan manusia utuh melainkan seorang _android_ yang dimodifikasi memorinya. Wanita ini adalah Konan, wakilku yang setia. Dan aku memiliki banyak nama, tapi aku menamakan diriku Pain. Aku adalah inteligensi buatan yang ditanamkan oleh Master-ku, Nagato, yang mendirikan Akatsuki pergerakan baru. Konan juga membantunya, sehingga kelompok perlawanan ini bisa bertahan. Selama ini kami hanya bertindak sembunyi-sembunyi, memang, tapi kami telah mengawasi Organisasi sampai waktunya tiba. Madara sudah meramalkannya sejak kejatuhan Akatsuki yang pertama. Maka dari itu, tugas kami adalah menjaga warisan ini dengan segenap hati."

"Kami tidak datang membawa petaka," sambung Konan. Melirik agen-agen yang sudah menghunus pistol mereka kembali. "Justru kami kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu."

"Aku takkan sepakat dengan musuh Organisasi," kataku. "Katakan, mau kalian apa sebenarnya?"

"Simpel," jawab Pain. "Aku dan anak buahku sudah lama mencari kesempatan untuk mengembalikan Akatsuki seperti sediakala, tapi di tengah-tengah dominasi Organisasi, kami selalu gagal menjadikan Akatsuki sebuah kelompok yang kuat. Sekarang, keterpurukan Organisasi menjadi keuntungan bagi kami. Kau hanya akan menjadi agen yang sia-sia jika meletakkan kesetiaanmu pada Organisasi, karena sebentar lagi kalian akan jatuh."

"Kedengarannya kau mengancam," kataku.

"Memang begitulah nyatanya," kata Pain. "Divisi-divisi kalian tidak akan cukup kuat membendung serangan Joseph. Kami juga sudah mempelajarinya bertahun-tahun, semenjak Joseph jadi buronan dunia, tapi bukan dengan cara Organisasi yang konyol. Kami mencium bau konspirasi yang akan meruntuhkan dunia dengan cara yang amat jahat. Terorisme, pembunuhan, perampokan, dan genosida."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau ada di balik semua ini juga, Mister," kata Daryl, masih tidak menurunkan senjatanya.

"Memang, karena itulah kami dibentuk," jawab Pain tenang. "Kami adalah kelompok perlawanan, tapi sekarang kami tidak tahu harus melawan siapa. Kami lebih sering berada di bawah bayang-bayang. Konan lahir dan besar di Tokyo, dan saat mendengar pengeboman Nagoya, hatinya hancur. Dan Tokyo adalah kota sakral tempat Akatsuki dibentuk, jadi saat kami tahu bahwa Tokyo akan hancur seperti kota-kota lainnya, kami tak punya pilihan kecuali mencegah hal itu terjadi. Dan kami terlambat. Pasukan Zetsu sudah mengepung dari segala arah. Bom telah diaktifkan. Senjata besar itu mengubah Tokyo menjadi gundukan remah roti yang terbakar. Hanya beberapa diantara kami yang selamat."

"Zetsu?" tanya Jeremy.

"Manusia-manusia klon putih," sahut Konan. "Mereka diciptakan untuk membunuh dan mendompak musuh. Mereka sangat kuat dan bisa beregenerasi, menjadi mimpi buruk bagi semua orang."

"Rekaman di berita waktu itu!" mendadak aku teringat. "Ada sekelebat bayangan putih yang melintas di puing-puing kota. Apakah itu Zetsu?"

"Sangat cepat bergerak," kata Deidara, menunjuk sebelah matanya. "Hanya kameraku yang bisa menangkapnya. He! Padahal aku bisa saja meledakkan bom tanah liat susulan pada Zetsu itu di Brighton, kalau saja dia tidak terlalu gesit."

"Tanah liat?" kataku. Teringat tanah liat putih yang ditemukan Temari waktu itu.

"Hm, bom yang bisa dikamuflasekan dengan vas bunga, eh?" kata Deidara bangga.

"Jadi, kalian selama ini mengikuti divisi-divisi itu?" Derrick bertanya.

"Bukan mengikuti, tapi kebetulan saja kami berada di tempat yang sama di waktu yang sama pula," sahut Sasori. "Kami tidak berniat mencari kalian, karena kami punya kepentingan sendiri, tapi kemudian Ketua berubah pikiran. Kami memutuskan menemui para pemimpin kalian. Harusnya mereka sudah selesai bernegosiasi sekarang."

Dari balik pintu, muncul lagi dua Akatsuki baru. Mereka bersama dengan Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara dan kedua saudaranya, serta Chloe yang mengikut di belakang Tsunade. Kedua anggota Akatsuki itu membungkuk hormat kepada Pain.

"Kami telah sepakat dengan mereka, Ketua," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagus," kata Pain. "Sayang sekali kami harus masuk dengan paksa. Maafkan kekacauan ini, Tuan dan Nyonya."

Tsunade memberinya tatapan mengancam, kemudian ia berpaling padaku.

"Mr Uzumaki, apa keputusanmu?"

"Eh, apa?" aku kebingungan. Tsunade langsung mengalihkan matanya kepada Jiraiya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah memberitahu Mr Uzumaki," katanya.

" _Well_ , kupikir orang-orang ini akan masuk dengan cara lebih santun," ujar Jiraiya membela diri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak paham," kataku pada Pain. "Sebenarnya kalian sepakat tentang apa, sih?"

"Ketua sedang menawarkan padamu sebuah kesempatan yang akan merubah nasibmu, Bocah," kata Konan. "Bergabunglah dengan kami. Ajak rekan-rekanmu bersama kami. Kita akan melawan Joseph bersama-sama."

Aku merasakan darahku tersedot dan tekanannya menurun drastis. Tak bisa kupercaya. Jangan-jangan aku sedang bermimpi buruk sekarang.

Pain maju selangkah. "Kau mendengarnya, Mr Uzumaki. Pilihanmu hanya dua; bergabung atau menolak. Kalau bergabung, kami akan memberitahumu semua rencana kami dan kalian akan mengalahkan Joseph dengan mudah. Kalau tidak mau, silakan tentukan nasibmu. Sebab kesepakatan ini hanya berlaku sekali dan butuh kedua belah pihak—pemimpin dan anak buah—untuk melaksanakannya. Jawab aku, bergabung atau menolak?" Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangan padaku.

Aku benar-benar di ambang kesulitan sekarang. Tak kusangka keadaan malah jadi bebalik begini. Yah, ada bagusnya, sih. Tapi, aku tidak mau serta merta mempercayai kelompok musuh Organisasi. Melihat kesempatannya, ini akan sangat sayang jika disia-siakan, apalagi kelompok divisi kekurangan banyak sekali orang.

Kemudian, setelah menatap rekan-rekanku satu per satu, aku menjabat tangan Pain.

"Bergabung," kataku dengan mantap.

"Pilihan yang memuaskan," Pain memicingkan matanya. Aku baru sadar bahwa matanya memiliki iris yang berlapis-lapis seperti kaleidoskop. "Selamat datang, Mr Uzumaki."

Aku tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan apa, tapi kemudian Tobi menepuk pundakku keras-keras.

"Hooo! Kau cukup kuat buat jadi anggota Akatsuki, _Bro_!" katanya. "Berminat berkarir dengan kami?"

"Hush, Tobi, bukan waktunya promosi sekarang," kata Deidara. "Nah, omong-omong, aku lapar. Kalian punya makanan di dalam _bunker_ , nggak? Aku mau makan sosis kalau ada."

"Ah, sosis panggang dengan mayones! Aku juga mau!" seru Tobi sambil melompat-lompat.

"Maaf soal pintunya, ya," kata Sasori sembari menekan tombol, lalu si laba-laba raksasa menciut jadi seukuran tikus. Sasori mengantongi laba-laba itu di saku jubahnya.

"Ketua, bolehkah kami?" Deidara menoleh pada Pain dan Konan.

"Kita butuh persiapan sebelum bertindak," kata Pain, masih tanpa emosi. "Jangan buat kesan buruk bagi oposisi kita."

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa makan sarden!" seru si Akatsuki bertudung yang mengawal Tsunade. Dia membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan wajah yang amat mengerikan pada kami. Dia tampak seperti hiu dengan kulit pucat kebiruan dan mata kecil tajam, dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam dan cuping hidung tipis. Dia menyelempangkan sebuah golok besar di punggungnya, dengan mantap berjalan menyeberangi ruangan. "Ayo, kita punya banyak waktu di sini. Hei, amatir! Kalian nggak harus berdiri mematung begitu! Siapkan mejanya buat kami!" dia berseru kepada para agen.

Akatsuki bertudung yang lain tampaknya membicarakan sesuatu dengan Tsunade, kemudian ia mendekatiku dan menjabat tanganku.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Mr Uzumaki," katanya dengan nada ceria. Jauh berbeda dengan nada gelap rekan-rekannya. "Atau... harus kupanggil kau Robbie?"

"Eh, apa aku pernah melihatmu?" tanyaku heran.

Akatsuki itu membuka tudungnya. Aku bisa saja jantungan waktu dia melakukan itu, karena aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Kukira dia Callan karena mereka berdua sangat mirip, tapi kemudian aku meluruskan kembali pikiranku dengan menyimpulkan bahwa versi dewasa dari Callan ini jauh berbeda. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa menjaga mulutku tidak ternganga karena menyaksikannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama asliku," kata Colin McFadden dengan senyum ramah, "tapi kalau kau mau, nama samaranku juga boleh."

Aku memperhatikan mata Colin dengan seksama. Ada sebuah titik cahaya di sana, kontras dengan ekspresinya. Entah apa itu. Mungkin perasaan bersalah yang bertumpuk? Aku berhadapan dengan seseorang yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan meninggalkan adiknya dalam penderitaan. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi atau tidak. Rasanya tidak mungkin orang dengan aura positif seperti dia tega mematuhi perintah sekejam itu.

"Namanya Itachi," aku mendengar Kakashi menyambung di belakangku. "Konyol memang, mengetahui artinya 'musang,' tapi dia satu-satunya Akatsuki yang penampilannya paling masuk akal."

Chloe berjalan ke sampingku. "Setelah selama ini, ternyata dia selama ini dekat dengan kita, Robbie," katanya. "Peristiwa kebakaran di Epping, ingat?"

"Maaf sekali karena membuat kalian takut setengah mati waktu itu," kata Itachi, atau Colin. "Aku ingin menceritakan lebih banyak, kalau kalian berkenan. Tapi, aku rasa ada waktunya sendiri nanti."

" _Well_ , sepertinya kita punya banyak rahasia yang terungkap," kataku.

"Yep," kata Kakashi, "terutama kalau kau mendengar dari dia." Kakashi mengedikkan kepala pada seorang gadis berambut hitam jangkung yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Demi arwah kuda tanpa kepala!" seruku, menerjang Bree dengan kaki terhentak. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?!"

"Ceritanya panjang banget," sahut Bree santai. "Aku bisa menceritakannya sambil makan siang, oke?"

"Jangan bilang kau selama ini... oh, _no way_ , kau gila!" aku mengguncang-guncang pundak Bree. "Aku tahu sekarang... kau ikut dengan Pain dan anak buahnya, iya, kan?!"

Bree mendesah. "Sudah kubilang ceritanya panjang. Biarkan aku mengisi perut dulu, baru nanti cerita, oke?"

Dan begitu dia bercerita di meja makan, aku tidak bisa berhenti melongo. Suasana makan siang bersama di sepanjang lorong benar-benar ramai. Kami benar-benar mirip pengungsi sekarang.

"Aku tertangkap oleh Deidara dan Sasori di asrama mahasiswa," mulai Bree. "Mereka membawaku ke markas dan sata itulah aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Colin—maaf—Itachi, maksudku, setelah sekian lama. Aku mengikuti setiap rapat dan pertemuan mereka, tapi aku tidak diizinkan melihat operasi mereka. Sampai akhirnya, aku mendapat sinyal dari divisi Cambridge bahwa mereka akan segera menyusulku. Mereka bilang ada polisi yang menemukan pistolku tergeletak di jalan. Saat itu, aku pikir sesuatu yang bodoh telah aku lakukan. Kemudian, aku menemui Konan. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh menemui anggota divisiku secara langsung. Maka, pertemuan pun diadakan. Sialnya, mereka kalah barter—divisiku itu. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menyerahkan pengawasanku kepada Akatsuki di bawah komando sementara Konan. Ya, karena Pain sedang bertugas bersama yang lain waktu itu. Nah, lama sekali aku mengikuti pergerakan mereka sampai tiga minggu yang lalu, aku mendapat kabar di London terjadi pengeboman. Aku bilang pada Pain bahwa aku ingin menghubungi divisi London dahulu, tapi dia tidak megizinkan. Ya sudah, aku putuskan memberi kabar lewat Temari, karena hanya dia yang belum juga kembali ke markas. Aku menyamar jadi tukang pos waktu itu, dan dia percaya padaku. Nah, gara-gara ketahuan memberitahu kalian, Pain menyuruh Konan mengawasiku lebih ketat. Butuh sepuluh kali meyakinkannya bahwa divisi lain akan semakin khawatir di saat-saat menegangkan ini. Akhirnya, atas sebab yang lain, dia mendeklarasikan bahwa Akatsuki perlu bekerjasama dengan kalian. Kuanggap kesempatan ini bagus untuk bertemu kalian, jadi di sinilah kita."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Colin—eh—Itachi?" tanyaku, menatap ke arah Chloe, Bree, dan Kakashi bergantian. "Aku heran kenapa kalian kelihatan santai membicarakannya. Padahal beberapa bulan lalu, kau bilang bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan Callan dendam pada Organisasi, Bree. Karena dia membunuh orangtua mereka?"

"Hm, soal itu," Kakashi yang menjawab, "sebetulnya agak rumit. Mr Wormwood tidak tahu kalau Itachi berperan sebagai agen ganda untuk seorang agen ganda, mengerti maksudku, kan? Itachi sudah lama tahu bahwa Mr D akan berkhianat, apalagi dulu Mr D yang menyuruhnya membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Ya, memang dia pelakunya. Saat dalam masa kebingungan itulah Itachi memutuskan keluar dari Organisasi. Dia bertemu dengan Pain dan Konan, lalu ia menyatakan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Identitasnya langsung berganti. Tak seorang pun dalam Organisasi yang tahu soal ini. Sewaktu rencana Mr D mencelakai kita gagal, itu semua disebabkan oleh Itachi. Soal peristiwa kebakaran hutan itu? Nah, kalau bukan Itachi yang melakukannya, Mr D akan mudah memasang perangkap. Mr D panik sekali waktu melihat perangkapnya digagalkan oleh kebakaran. Akhirnya, dia sampai murka kepada Mr Wormwood. Nah, saat itu, Mr D sudah berniat akan mencari Itachi, tetapi Itachi sudah menyamar lagi jadi orang lain dan kembali ke markas Akatsuki. Di sanalah ia mengabarkan tentang perpecahan Organisasi dan pengkhianatan Mr D kepada Pain. Dia sangat aktif mengikuti setiap kasus Joseph, karena sewaktu dia mendengar adiknya bergabung dengan si ular jelek itu, dia meradang. Pain menyuruhnya tetap diam, tapi dia menolak. Maka, dia dan Kisame memutuskan terus mencari jejak Joseph dan Hyde, sampai suatu ketika, Museum Louvre hancur, diikuti serangan di Jepang, dan seterusnya."

Bree menenggak air banyak-banyak lalu mengelap mulutnya. "Nah, soal pembunuhan itu tidak membuatku membencinya, karena bukan salahnya, melainkan caranya memperlakukan Callan itulah yang membuatku jengkel padanya."

"Tapi, apakah kalian tahu motif apa yang direncanakan Pain?" tanyaku lagi. "Nggak masuk akal kalau dia bisa mendeklarasikan ingin bergabung dengan kita, kan?"

Kakashi membetulkan letak maskernya. "Aku rasa dia percaya mitos tentang serum itu. Ingat serum yang bikin ayahmu dapat masalah, Naruto?"

"Dia pikir Organisasi akan membantunya mendapatkannya, kurasa," ujar Chloe. "Tapi, buat apa?"

" _Well_ , hanya dia yang tahu," sahut Kakashi. Matanya melayang pada Itachi dan rekannya, Kisame, yang sedang duduk dalam diam. "Omong-omong, Naruto, bagaimana latihanmu dengan Master Jiraiya?"

Aku menghela napas. "Lumayan, tapi aku masih belum maksimal, katanya."

"Tersisa enam hari sebelum anak buahmu resmi dilantik," kata Kakashi. "Aku rasa, dengan tambahan para Akatsuki, serangan balik kali ini akan berjalan lancar."

Tiba-tiba, Akamaru menggonggong keras sambil melompat-lompat. Semua yang sedang makan terbengong-bengong menyaksikan tingkahnya. Lalu, karena tidak ada yang menanggapi, Akamaru berbalik. Ia melesat meninggalkan lorong secepat mungkin. Jeremy berlari menyusulnya. Ia memanggil-manggil anjingnya dengan penuh harap.

"Oi, _Boy_ , tunggu!"

Akamaru tidak mau berhenti. Ia berlari menuju terowongan yang lebar, yang mengarah ke saluran pembuangan, lalu berbelok tajam ke kiri. Aku, Chloe, Kakashi, dan Bree berlari di belakang Jeremy, nyaris terpeleset lumut di lantai terowongan itu. Akamaru berhenti di sebuah sudut, lalu menyergap ke arah kegelapan. Begitu kami mendapatkannya lagi, anjing putih besar itu sudah membawa sesuatu yang berwarna hijau dan berdarah di mulutnya.

"Akamaru menangkap ular itu!" celetukku.

"Ular!" Tahu-tahu Itachi sudah di sebelahku.

"Kami menemukan selongsong kulit ular yang lalu kami bawa ke lab untuk diteliti," jelasku.

"Ular ini pasti bersembunyi karena tidak tahu jalan pulang," kata Jeremy penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu, kita aman dari Joseph untuk sementara waktu," kata Kakashi. "Jeremy, suruh anjingmu membawa ular itu ke lab. Mereka akan mengambil racunnya sebagai sampel."

"Menggunakan anjing, heh?" Kisame menggeram di sebelah Itachi. "Kalian sungguh kuno."

"Lebih baik daripada kehilangan banyak duit untuk membiayai alat pelacak," kata Kakashi.

"Omong-omong, Mr Uzumaki," kata Itachi padaku selagi kami berjalan di lorong. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang adikku?"

Mendengarnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa sarkastis.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja!"

"Dia berbeda jauh dulunya," kata Itachi. "Apakah dia masih kompetitif?"

"Bisa dibilang agak menyebalkan, tapi dia punya otak encer, jadi tidak masalah," kataku santai. Ingatanku tentang pertarungan kami di atas kapal kembali terlintas. "Dia cukup kuat untuk mematahkan lenganku." Aku sebenarnya agak bingung mau mengatakan apa, karena bagaimanapun juga, yang kuhadapi sekarang adalah _kakaknya_.

Itachi memberiku senyum pasrah.

"Dia akan terus mencariku, ya?" katanya pelan.

"Mengapa tidak kau terus terang saja kepadanya?" tanyaku. "Kau bisa mengiriminya surat atau apa—paling tidak kau mengabarinya soal keberadaanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Itachi. "Mr D salah satu penyebabnya. Dia marah sekali begitu aku kabur, selain itu Direktur bersikeras mempertahankanku sebagai agen terbaik. Belum lagi, tahukah kau bahwa rencana Mr D berada di luar komando Direktur? Hm, tampaknya kau sudah tahu. Dia menghalalkan segala cara untuk menang, makanya setelah dia mati, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal keselamatanku. Yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah adikku."

"Tapi, gara-gara kau melakukan ini—kabur dan sejenisnya—juga membunuh orangtuamu karena disuruh oleh pengkhianat licik—Callan jadi berniat untuk balas dendam padamu," tukasku. "Aku nggak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan soal itu, tapi dia benar-benar membencimu. Apakah kau tidak ingin membantunya?"

Itachi menghela napas. "Terkadang sesuatu yang kita pikirkan ditasirkan oleh orang lain berbeda, ya?" katanya. "Aku kakaknya, jadi tentu saja aku ingin membantunya. Dan aku ingin menebus kesalahanku karena telah membuatnya jadi seperti ini." Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebentuk liontin dari dalam sakunya. Aku mengamati liontin itu, tampaknya tidak asing. Bentuknya seperti gasing putih dengan tutup merah. Tapi, kemudian, aku sadar bentuknya bukan menggambarkan gasing.

" _No way_ ," aku menelan ludah. "Lambang itu, kan..."

"Aku dan Callan adalah anggota dua keluarga paling berpengaruh di dunia," kata Itachi. "McFadden dan Uchiha, bergabung jadi satu. Kami memiliki darah Madara, kakek buyut kami, tapi kami bukan dirinya. Setidaknya, setelah ini, kau tahu apa yang kau harus lakukan."

Itachi memelankan suaranya sehingga menyerupai bisikan ke dekat telingaku, "Ingat, _jangan biarkan Callan menjadi Madara_. Berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku berjanji," sahutku.

"Kupegang janjimu," senyuman Itachi melebar, seolah-olah sebongkah beban baru saja terangkat dari dalam hatinya. Kemudian, aku bisa melihat sosok Callan di dalam matanya, jauh lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya.

Sore itu, Kakashi menggalakkan latihan pada kami. Sebetulnya, aku sedang _mager_ berat. Aku punya berjuta alasan, yang salah satunya karena tiap kali kami mau mulai latihan, Tobi akan datang dan bertanya pada kami apa saja guna alat-alat di ruang latihan. Dia seorang _android_ , makanya aku maklum, tetapi sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu nggak bisa berhenti. Seandainya dia punya tombol _off_ , sudah kumatikan sistemnya agar dia tidak bisa ngomong lagi. Tapi, Deidara orang yang asyik kalau diajak berdiskusi soal senjata. Dia ahlinya, _Man_! Tak sampai sehari, keakraban yang aneh terjalin antara kami dan Akatsuki, kecuali kami masih menghindari Pain dan Konan. Duo maut itu selalu bersama ke mana-mana. Kami tak sempat berbicara dengan mereka.

Keesokan harinya, kami latihan lagi dari pukul 8 pagi sampai jam makan siang. Laporan mengatakan bahwa di laur hujan salju lebat. Aku yakin selama aku di sana, aku melewatkan banyak diskon spesial akhir tahun. Kerinduanku pada Jon semakin terkena sewaktu Sasori bercerita pada kami tentang mendiang orangtuanya—yang keduanya diabadikan menjadi dua _android_ yang meng-asisteni dia membuat robot-robot canggih. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Sore harinya, Pain mengumumkan bahwa dia dan para pemimpin divisi sudah sepakat akan membuat rencana baru. Akatsuki mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan markas Joseph yang dijaga para Zetsu di Greenwich. Pasukan kami akan dibagi menjadi lima. Empat diantaranya akan menyerang dari empat arah mata angin, masing-masing dimpimpin oleh satu kapten dan satu wakilnya. Sementara pasukan satunya akan bertindak sebagai umpan. Mereka akan menyalakan isyarat setelah musuh tertipu. Dan pasukan umpan itu tak lain dan tak bukan ialah tim Leaf High.

"Ini baru seru! Pengalih perhatian itu mudah, kan?" Ryan menanggapi dengan semangat menyala-nyala. "Oh, ya, seandainya Mr Guy di sini, dia akan bangga sekali!"

"Justru kalau dia di sini, dia akan mencemaskan kita!" kata Isa melengos. "Pekerjaan kita berbahaya! Aku lebih baik jadi merpati pos!"

"Oh, jangan bilang kau jadi pengecut, Ten-Ten!" sindir Ryan.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, ayolah!" keluh Isa. " _That joke's getting old right now, Man_!"

"Dengar, Teman-teman," aku menengahi. "Pekerjaan kita memang berbahaya, tapi takkan sulit jika kita sudah membahasnya, kan? Nah, kita sudah tahu posisi kita masing-masing dan siapa yang akan maju lebih dahulu. Tinggal kita lakukan saja sesuai instruksi."

"Tapi, kalau mereka di Greenwich," Connor menyela, "itu berarti mereka tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Pasukan kita bermarkas di sekitar London, kan? Mereka akan mengandalkan bantuan dari luar, kukira. Masalahnya, kapan mereka akan mengontaknya?"

"Maksudmu apa, Connor?" tanya Jeremy.

"Di kisah-kisah lama," kata Connor, "prajurit di medan perang tidak hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dari dalam kerajaan, bukan? Mereka akan dibantu kerajaan sahabat. Selain demi mengikat persaudaraan, itu bisa berupa aksi timbal-balik karena mereka sudah pernah membantu kerajaan tetangga. Sementara kita hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dari seluruh Inggris, kurasa itu tidak cukup mengingat para Zetsu terus meregenerasi tubuhnya. Ingat?"

"Jadi, kau bilang bahwa Joseph memiliki lebih dari satu markas untuk membuat Zetsu-nya?"

"Bisa jadi," kata Connor. "Itu hanya asumsi, sih."

Derrick menopangkan dagu di tangannya. "Benar juga, Connor. Akan membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga daripada seluruh divisi. Itu pun kalau benar-benar datang semua."

"Begini saja," Daryl angkat bicara. "Aku punya ide."

Dia mengambil secarik kain serbet, lalu menggambar sebuah bundaran besar yang dikelilingi oleh garis-garis tebal. Bisa jadi itu jalan raya. Dia juga menggambar arah mata angin di pojok kanan atas.

"Kita hanya akan membutuhkan umpan sebanyak tiga orang," katanya. "Satu akan mengalihkan musuh, sementara dua lainnya menjaga si pengalih sambil membawa alat perekam. Setelah memastikan si pengalih diterima dengan baik, dua penjaganya akan menembakkan sinyal. Lalu, pasukan lain akan menyerbu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mencari mesin pembuat Zetsu, lalu meledakkannya beserta isi markas itu. _Bum_! Buat mereka takluk kepada kita!"

"Boleh juga," kataku. "Kalau mereka sudah menyerah, mereka akan memberitahu kita letak mekas yang lain, lalu kita akan meledakkannya juga."

"Itu strategi pertama yang kuungkapkan dari sepuluh strategi lain di dalam otakku," kata Daryl. "Meskipun kedengarannya mudah, kita butuh bantuan dari agen Senior untuk melakukannya."

"Sepertinya lebih baik jangan," kata Derrick. "Selain karena Joseph takkan percaya, kita butuh menghirup udara segar sebelum beraktivitas, kan? Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Kami sudah cukup kuat, Robbie," kata Doug kepadaku. "Berkat semua latihan yang kami alami, sudah waktunya kami keluar dan mencoba ilmu yang ditanamkan pada kami."

"Ya, aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin menginjak aspal di depan markas mereka!" kara Ryan.

Aku memandang rekan-rekanku yang sibuk mengusukan ide masing-masing, tapi tidak memperhatikan perkataan mereka. Aku terlalu bahagia ketika melihat aura positif menaungi kami.

"Oke, _Gentlemen_ , usul-usul itu sebaiknya ada yang mencatatnya untuk disampaikan kepada Pain dan Kakashi," kataku akhirnya. "Tapi, sebelumnya, kalau kalian mau lulus jadi agen Junior, kalian harus punya nama samaran dahulu. Bagaimana kalau kita cari saja nama samarannya sekarang?"

"Wah, aku sudah cinta pada namaku sendiri," keluh Ryan. "Masa aku harus mengubahnya?"

"Demi kebaikan kalian, seorang agen bisa berganti nama ratusan kali," jelasku. "Jadi, kalau kalian tidak segera mencari nama samaran, kalian akan rugi. Begini saja, kuberi kalian waktu sampai besok saat pelantikan. Kalau nama-nama kalian sudah ada, kita akan dengan mudah mendata kalian. Seenggaknya itulah yang kualami waktu di Jepang."

"Humph," kata Daryl. "Aku setuju dengan Ryan, sih, soal nama. Tapi, yah, apalah arti sebuah nama kecuali kau menggunakannya untuk kepentingan khusus. Asal kau tidak mengganti namaku dengan deretan angka seperti di film-film itu."

TO BE CONTINUED


	58. Chapter 57

**PART FIFTY-SEVEN**

 **(masih NARUTO)**

Akhirnya, waklu pelantikan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Pelantikan itu dihadiri seluruh anggota divisi yang berbaris di sepanjang terowongan beserta pemimpin divisinya. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, dan Kakashi tampak khidmat mengenakan seragam serba hitam dengan ikat kepala. Jiraiya dan Tsunade bergantian memberi aku dan timku sebuah _badge_ berbentuk api yang berkilat-kilat, dan untuk Akamaru, sebuah kalung anjing dengan motif yang sama. Saat Jiraiya membacakan sumpah dan kami menirukan, aku merasa ingin meledak saking semangatnya. Apalagi, kami mendapatkan penghormatan khas Organisasi dengan senapan terangkat oleh para agen. Kami kini resmi menyandang status, jabatan, dan nama baru.

Oiya, sehari sebelum pelantikan, anak-anak sudah melaporkan nama mereka masing-masing padaku. Jadi, mulai sekarang, aku harus mulai mengingat nama-nama mereka.

Yang pertama melapor padaku adalah Jeremy, Connor, dan Eden. Jeremy bilang dia ingin menggunakan nama Nobunaga, tetapi Jiraiya tidak setuju karena baginya nama Nobunaga, sang kaisar Jepang, terlalu keren untuk dijadikan nama samaran. Jeremy sempat protes, tapi kemudian dia memilih nama Kiba, yang artinya taring. Sesuai dengan sifatnya yang ganas seperti anjing liar. Jadilah, namanya Kiba.

Connor memilih nama Shino sebagai samarannya. Agak aneh juga karena _shino_ artinya batang bambu. Sewaktu kutanya kenapa dia memilih nama itu, dia menjawab dengan santai, "Batang bambu itu berguna dijadikan apa saja. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang berguna. Itu saja."

Kalau Eden sudah cukup bahagia memiliki nama seindah surga, tetapi dia juga memilih nama yang tak kalah indahnya. Dia meminjam novel Kakashi untuk mencari nama itu, yakni Hinata yang artinya bunga matahari atau secara literal 'bercahaya di bawah matahari.' Aku senang sekali mengucapkan nama itu.

Kloter kedua yang melaporkan namanya ialah trio koprol Ryan, Derrick, dan Isa. Meski demikian, Ryan menolak menggunakan nama Jepang sebagai namanya. Ia mendeklarasikan namanya sebagai Rock Lee, campuran antara Bruce Lee dan The Rock, bintang film _action_ favoritnya. "Aku Rock Lee yang secepat angin! Kalian takkan mampu mengejarku! Hyaaah!" dia menirukan gaya Bruce Lee membesit hidung di hadapanku.

Derrick juga punya kasus yang sama dengan pilihan nama. Ia ingin menggunakan nama yang garang tetapi dia malah kedengaran seperti penyanyi _death metal_ kalau menggunakannya. Akhirnya, ia menyerah pada nama usulan Jiraiya, yakni Neji yang berarti sekrup. Jiraiya hampir tidak yakin dia menerimanya, tapi Neji menyukainya, maka jadilah.

Isabelle, atau Isa, menginginkan nama yang lebih bagus seperti Aiko, Kimiko, atau Hanako, tetapi Rock Lee terus menerus menggodanya dengan bilang bahwa dia sudah punya nama samaran yang cocok: Ten-Ten. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, cewek itu pun setuju dengan menghilangkan tanda pisah di tengah namanya. Begitulah, sekarang ia dipanggil Tenten.

Setelah keenam anak itu, hadirlah Daryl, Doug, dan Nicola. Mereka telah mempersiapkan referensi yang cocok untuk mereka sejak lama, sehingga yang kuterima adalah nama hasil modifikasi.

Daryl, misalnya, karena dia sadar memiliki otak jenius, mengidentikkan namanya dengan rusa, si pelompat yang cerdik dan waspada. Jadilah namanya Shikamaru, karena _shika_ berarti rusa. Kemudian Doug, yang sebenarnya kuat tetapi berhati lembut, memilih nama yang menurutku cukup keren—Chouji—yang artinya pembawa pesan kasih. _Chou_ artinya kupu-kupu, jadi bagiku cukup nyambung. Nah, yang unik adalah si cantik Nicola. Karena namanya yang berarti pemenang sudah cukup 'wow,' dia tidak mau membuat nama yang lebih mengesankan lagi. Dia cukup menamakan dirinya Ino, dari bahasa Jepang yang artinya babi hutan, sosok hewan buruan yang ganas dan banyak maunya.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino... ah, satu lagi yang kurang!

Chloe datang padaku di akhir-akhir. Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuknya, sampai suatu ketika Tsunade bilang bahwa dia melihat Chloe sebagai sekuntum bunga yang menunggu mekar di musim semi. Ia memiliki banyak potensi tetapi begitu jauh tersembunyi, sosok yang kuat di dalam, serta lembut di luar. Satu-satunya bunga yang memiliki sifat seperti itu adalah bunga pohon ceri. Maka dari itu, nama Sakura cocok untuknya. Nama yang sama cantiknya dengan paras gadis itu.

Yak, lengkap sudah. Tim Leaf High pun siap beraksi. Aku merasa sangat bangga.

"Selamat, Mr Uzumaki, dan selamat juga yang lain," kata Itachi setelah pelantikan. Dia menjabat tanganku kuat-kuat. "Timmu keren sekali. Sekarang, aku aman memanggilmu dengan nama samaranmu, kan?"

"Terserah kau," kataku. "Baru atau lama sama saja, tapi Naruto saja supaya lebih umum."

"Selamat bertugas, kalian semua," kata Pain, menggenggam bahuku. "Semoga kalian masih bisa menyandang nama itu sampai titik darah penghabisan."

Dengan demikian, ia berlalu bersama Konan.

"Maaf, dia memang kaku, karena dia hanya intelegensi artifisial dalam tubuh _android_ ," Sasori memberitahuku.

"Aku paham, kok," jawabku.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" seru Bree, merangkulku dari belakang. "Mulai sekarang, kau resmi kupanggil Naruto, oke? Ha! Kau juga harus terbiasa memanggilku Rain agar kita impas."

"Aku lebih suka Bree, sih," kataku jujur. " _Rain_ kedengaran seperti merk baterai."

Cewek itu mendengus. "Oiya, tebak siapa yang akan jadi tamu kita saat makan siang nanti! Direktur! Beliau akan datang ke sini diantar dua anggota Akatsuki."

"Direktur? Maksudmu Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Shikamaru nyeletuk.

"Dari mana kau kenal beliau?" Rain menanyainya dengan heran.

" _Well_ , nggak ada _hacker_ yang nggak kenal dengan dia," jawab Shikamaru. "Dia pernah memerintahkan anak buahnya menutup situs tertentu sampai-sampai para _gamer_ yang jadi korban. Dari _badge_ -nya di laman kosong _web browser_ , kau tahu bahwa dialah yang ada di balik semua ini."

"Tunggu, jadi anggota Akatsuki lain masuk ke kantor pusat Organisasi? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Ada banyak titik lemah di gedungnya," sahut Itachi. "Mudah bagi kami membobol gedung itu dan mencari arsip. Dan dua orang yang bersama Direktur saat ini adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu."

"Kita tak bisa memaksa Direktur memberi kita pinjaman buat senjata baru, ya?" kata Tenten, menepiskan rambutnya dari dahi.

"Kurasa kita sedang sama-sama krisis, baik di Inggris maupun Jepang," kata Sakura. "Berarti pasokan senjata kita sama minimnya dengan obat."

"Syukurlah kita punya perawat yang jago di sini," kataku, bermaksud bergurau atas pernyataan Sakura. Cewek itu memberiku senyum yang paling manis.

"Trims, Mr Uzumaki. Tapi sayang, aku jauh lebih dari seorang perawat. Aku bisa membuatmu memilih untuk diobati atau dilumat sampai hancur sekarang."

Dia masih tersenyum tetapi tangan kanannya diremas kuat-kuat. Aku menelan ludah. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak berani mengatai seseorang 'perawat' sebelum mendapat bukti yang jelas.

Gaara tidak pernah bisa tidur semalaman. Aku bisa melihat efeknya berdampak pada lingkaran gelap di sekeliling matanya, membuatnya mirip panda yang habis pesta sampanye. Kalau aku sedang bosan di kamar, aku akan berjalan-jalan ke sekitar markas. Di saat-saat tertentu, aku melihatnya di ruang telekomunikasi, menatap ke monitor tak henti-hentinya. Dan pada hari itu, setelah pelantikan, aku melihatnya lagi di tempat yang sama.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja?" dia berkata. Aku kaget. Mungkin karena aku tadi sempat membuat hentakan sedikit dengan kakiku.

"Eh," kataku salah tingkah, "aku baru mau ke toilet, kok."

"Tak apa-apa," kata Gaara. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sebetulnya, aku malah bosan di sini terus."

"Apa itu di dalam monitor?" tanyaku, padahal aku sudah bisa menebak.

"Ini adalah peta, Mr Uzumaki," jawab Gaara. "Kau lihat bentuk labirin yang membingungkan ini? Semuanya adalah lorong-lorong dan terowongan bawah tanah yang menghubungkan markas kita, _bunker-bunker_ , dan saluran air. Aku rasa sebentar lagi area kita di dalam labirin akan semakin menyempit. Kemungkinan besar kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Jadi, apa yang kau katakan kemarin benar."

"Hm, strategi, ya?" ujarku. Dengan mata memicing, aku menyusuri gambar peta di monitor perlahan-lahan. Tampaknya lebih rumit daripada deskripsi seorang agen kepadaku, tapi beda tipislah. Ada tiga terowongan utama, dua diantaranya besar dan satu lagi kecil, tempat Akamaru menemukan kulit ular. Sementara dari ketiganya bercabang lagi menjadi terowongan yang lebih sempit. Salah satunya mengitari markas. Kemudian, ada garis-garis berwarna merah yang berarti saluran air, mengarah dari terowongan kecil utama. Aku terus mengikuti saluran air itu sampai berhenti di sebuah lingkaran mini. Kurasa itu maksudnya entah lubang gorong-gorong atau pintu masuk saluran air lainnya. Hatiku mencelos.

"Lho, bukannya saluran air yang itu mengarah ke Greenwich?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Gaara.

Aku menunjuk. "Tuh, yang tandanya biru! Hasil percabangan terowongan kecil utama terhubung ke saluran air itu! Coba, deh, perkecil petanya!"

Gaara menekan tombol _zoom out_ sehingga peta pun menyempit jadi hanya seluas Greater London. Aku menempatkan telunjuk di tanda hijau yang menjadi lokasi kami, lalu mengarahkannya pada saluran air itu, terus sampai telunjukku mendarat di atas papan nama Greenwich. Paham, Gaara mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, itu adalah jalan keluar aman kita," katanya.

"Benar," kataku. "Kalau kita bisa menutup cabang-cabang lainnya, kita bisa membuat jalur sendiri dari terowongan kecil utama melewati saluran air ke Greenwich. Kemudian, kita bisa keluar dari lubang gorong-gorong, langsung ke jalan raya. Kita hanya butuh setengah jam berjalan di dalam kegelapan."

"Hm, boleh juga," kata Gaara. "Tapi, setengah jam berjalan pun akan terasa lama kalau kita membawa banyak orang."

"Kurasa kita tidak harus mengerahkan semuanya," kataku. "Bagaimana kalau aku dan timku saja yang masuk lewat jalur ini? Kami hanya bersebelas. Jelas bahwa kami akan lebih mudah sampai ke sana daripada pasukan lain."

"Lalu, pasukan divisi lain bagaimana? Kita akan meminta bantuan seluruh divisi, jadi kita pasti butuh titik pertemuan."

"Aku belum memikirkannya," kataku. "Yang penting simpan dulu saja saranku. Nanti, setelah aku meminta keterangan anak buahku, kita akan membicarakannya lagi."

Aku mengajak Gaara menemui anak buahku setelah itu. Ternyata, mereka semua setuju.

"Ide brilian!" kata Shikamaru. "Meskipun aku sedikit meragukan keselamatan kita. Saluran air yang kita lewati akan sangat bau, gelap, dan pengap."

"Kalau soal bau-bau, aku sudah terbiasa," kata Kiba menyombong. "Hidungku sama tajamnya dengan hidung serigala."

"Ah, kurasa aku ada ide," kata Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau Kiba dan Akamaru menemui Pakkun saja? Kalian akan mengajak anjing itu menyusuri terowongan kecil utama untuk memandu kita. Dengan begitu, kita nggak akan nyasar."

"Sebaiknya Pakkun kita peruntukkan divisi lain saja," usul Shino. "Kita sudah punya dua ekor serigala yang siap membantu."

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'serigala,' Kiba langsung membusungkan dada bangga. Rain dengan antusias menyarankan kami untuk tidak keluar dari lubang gorong-gorong di depan apotek. Sebab, apotek Greenwich tersebut terkenal dengan produksi obat dari kulit ular. Beberapa kulit ular itu ilegal dan pernah digrebek polisi. Kami harus menghindari apotek itu karena kami harus menghindari serba-serbi ular semaksimal mungkin. Sebagai gantinya, Rain mengusulkan lubang gorong-gorong lain yang masih dekat dengan apotek tapi tidak terlalu terekspos jalan raya, berjarak sekitar lima meter dari gorong-gorong di depan apotek. Usul Rain sangat diterima.

"Jadi, kata kunci kita adalah apotek," kata Ino. "Aku akan ingat terus."

"Yep," kataku. "Nanti, pasukan kita akan keluar satu per satu dari gorong-gorong, lalu kalian yang jadi umpan harus bertindak. Sisanya menunggu isyarat setelah kalian berhasil menerobos markas Joseph. Kemudian, setelah itu, pasukan kedua menerobos markas. Cari orang dalamnya. Buat dia memberikan info soal senjata mematikan yang dibuat Joseph. Kalau sudah, cari senjata itu dan kembalilah. Pasukan ketiga menunggu di depan apotek untuk berjaga-jaga. Pokoknya, kalian harus melakukannya tepat waktu. Mengerti?"

" _Aye_ , Kapten!" kata Kiba, lalu ber- _high -five_ dengan anjingnya, Akamaru.

"Baiklah, sepertinya pertemuan kalian harus diakhiri," kata Kakashi. "Para petugas kesehatan akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin kalian. Hm, kali ini akan sedikit berbeda."

Ya, karena Tsunade sendiri yang menangani pemeriksaan rutin kami. Ia tampak berbeda dengan kacamata dan jaket lab berwarna putih. Ia menyuruh kami duduk satu per satu. Kemudian, para petugas medis datang membawa tas yang mungkin isinya stetoskop, alat pengukur tekanan darah, dan barang-barang dokter lainnya.

"Miss... eh... maksud saya Tsunade," kata Ino memberanikan diri, "di mana asisten Anda yang biasa, Miss Shizune?"

"Oh, aku sebenarnya tidak merasa perlu memberitahu kalian," jawabannya. "Dia pergi dengan yang lain dalam tugas yang penting."

"Mengawal Direktur, ya?" tebakku.

Tsunade memberiku tatapan menusuk. Berarti tebakanku benar.

Seorang petugas medis menggenggam lenganku. "Sori, Mister, kau harus duduk tegak, jangan bersandar. Kalau tidak, perhitungan tekanan darahmu tidak akan akurat."

"Nah, setelah kalian dites, aku akan menyuruh kalian masuk ke laboratorium satu per satu," jelas Tsunade. "Proses selanjutnya adalah pengecekan khusus yang biasa dilakukan para agen rahasia sebelum terjun ke lokasi. Ahli penyakit dalam kami akan mendeteksi kalian menggunakan semacam sensor untuk menyelidiki potensi virus atau hal-hal mengganggu lainnya dalam tubuh kalian. Setelah itu, kalian boleh pergi."

"Uh, wow, canggih, ya?" komentar Chouji.

"Hm, kalau dilihat-lihat di film manapun nggak diberitahu soal beginian, ya?" kata Rock Lee.

"Itu karena film-film yang kalian tonton tidak menggambarkan keadaan sebenarnya," Tsunade menukas. "Beginilah prosesi resmi sebelum kalian resmi menjadi agen. Kalau belum lulus tes kesehatan, kalian tidak boleh bertugas."

"Meskipun sudah dilantik? Oh, kampret!" keluh Kiba. "Betapa menderitanya!"

"Sepertinya justru hewan malang yang kau sebut itu yang lebih menderita, _Bro_ ," kata Shino cuek. "Dia nggak salah apa-apa, soalnya."

Kemudian, kami dipanggil satu per satu menuju laboratorium. Semua kecuali Rain, karena dia sudah pernah mengalaminya. Tampangnya kelihatan puas sekali, seolah-olah kami menderita di dalam ruang periksa. Hasilnya mengejutkan. Semua yang keluar dari lab melaporkan kalau mereka semua lulus. Aku akhirnya mendengar namaku dipanggil. Saat masuk lab, aku terpaku melihat sebuah alat besar yang mirip _scanner_ barang di bandara. Tsunade beserta dua asisten labnya mempersilakanku berbaring di atas matras, di antara alat itu. Kemudian, mereka menyalakan lampu sorot yang membuatku silau, pas mengarah ke wajahku.

"Oke, Mr Uzumaki, kita akan mulai proses penyiaman," kata Tsunade. "Pastikan kau tetap menjaga matamu terbuka, ya?"

"Ugh, semoga saja aku nggak kehilangan syaraf penglihatan begitu keluar nanti," keluhku. Seraya mendongak, kulihat sekilas Tsunade menyalakan alat tersebut. Bunyinya seperti pembersih debu. Aku merasakan kulitku bergetar, tapi aku tak berani menatap. Mataku langsung berkabut begitu sinar yang menyilaukan itu memudar. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Proses penyiaman pertama telah selesai," Tsunade mengumumkan.

"Eh, masih ada lagi?" tanyaku, mengucek-ngucek mata yang berair.

"Ya," sahut Tsunade. "Tapi jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan berlama-lama. Semua siap?"

Kedua asistennya mengangguk. Aku membaringkan diriku kembali di posisi semula. Sekali lagi lampu penyiaman menyala, tetapi tidak sesilau tadi. Mugkin karena mataku sudah terbiasa. Sekali lagi kurasakan sekujur tubuhku dihantam gelombang besar. Kulitku berdenyar seperti kain yang ditiup angin. Proses kali ini lebih lama. Aku hampir-hampir membayangkan bahwa kulitku bisa saja terangkat dan lepas begitu penyiaman selesai. Dan akhirnya, ketika selesai, aku gemetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Hng, bagaimana?" aku bertanya pada Tsunade. Wanita itu sepertinya baru sadar kalau aku sudah bangun. Raut wajahnya adalah percampuran _shock_ dan heran, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Mr Uzumaki, sebetulnya kau dinyatakan lulus," katanya, "tetapi sebelumnya, kami harus meminta sampel darahmu untuk diteliti."

"Eh? Kukira dengan alat itu saja sudah cukup akurat," kataku.

"Penyiaman bisa jadi berbeda hasilnya dengan tes lab manual," Tsunade menegaskan. "Duduklah kembali. Ini takkan sakit."

Aku menurut saja. Kedua asisten itu kemudian mewadahi sampel darahku di dalam sebuah botol kaca. Aku lalu dipersilakan keluar.

"Kami akan memberitahu hasil tes labnya paling lambat sore nanti," kata Tsunade. "Sekarang kembalilah beraktivitas."

"Memangnya, ada yang salah denganku? Kukira aku baik-baik saja," kataku, masih curiga.

"Ini adalah syarat yang harus dipenuhi, Mr Uzumaki," sekali lagi Tsunade menjawabku dengan tegas. "Kami akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya."

Tapi, perkataannya itu justru membuatku semakin cemas. Belum lagi ketika kutanya anak-anak lain yang sudah keluar lab sebelum aku, mereka sebagian besar menjawab tidak ada tes sampel darah, kecuali Kiba karena Tsunade takut ada rabies yang menular dari anjingnya. Meski demikian, Kiba tampak optimis, karena dia yakin Akamaru sudah divaksin belum lama ini. Sakura pun bingung saat kutanya dia soal tes sampel darah itu.

"Miss Tsunade bilang penyiaman itu sudah merupakan alat termutakhir yang digunakan tim medis," katanya. "Kalau ada tes darah, berarti dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik saat kau melakukan penyiaman."

"Tapi, ini nggak adil! Dia sama sekali nggak memberitahuku soal itu!" protesku. "Kalau Kiba diberitahu, kenapa aku nggak?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Hanya itu yang kutahu."

" _Well_ ," kata Jiraiya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, bersandar di dinding, "periksa kesehatan formal kalian yang pertama, eh? Asyik, kan? Aku dulu masih melewati proses manual, tahu! Lama sekali, dari tes darah, tes urin, sampai yang macam-macam. Generasi kalian beruntung."

"Berhenti membicarakan soal tes!" omelku. "Kalian bikin aku jadi makin nggak sabar melihat hasil tesnya nanti sore!"

"Kalau begitu, berhenti marah-marah dan biarkan Tsunade bekerja!" kata Jiraiya sambil menjitak kepalaku. "Dia sudah ahli soal begituan. Kalaupun ditemukan virus aneh-aneh di dalam tubuhmu, aku yakin dia nggak serta-merta melapor untuk membatalkan pelantikanmu."

Pain memberitahu taktik barunya pada kami setelah makan siang. Ia memberikan hasil penyelidikan anak buahnya mengenai spot-spot bertelur ular-ular Joseph. Ternyata, ular-ular itu sengaja dibiakkan melalui mutasi genetik sehingga bertelur lebih cepat dan menetas lebih cepat pula. Telur-telur itu segera dibasmi oleh anak buahnya, yakni oleh Deidara, Tobi, dan Sasori. Aku mulai menyukai Tobi, meskipun dia sangat mengganggu kadang-kadang dengan sikap cerewetnya. Menyela terus setiap kali Pain berbicara. Kerja mereka bagus, bisa dibilang begitu, mengingat agen-agen kami di markas yang masih sehat jumlahnya minim. Tetapi, agen-agen divisi Somerset sudah mulai pulih dari luka-luka mereka, begitu pula dari divisi Brighton dan Bloomsbury. Itu berita baiknya.

Berita buruknya membuat jantung kami nyaris copot. Pesawat pribadi Direktur diserang oleh dron yang tak dikenal. Dron itu pasti milik musuh, tetapi kami tidak berhasil melacaknya. Sialan! Pesawat harus mendarat darurat di atas Laut Kaspia, lalu Direktur harus dipindahkan ke pesawat lokal untuk menghindari kemungkinan serangan udara lain. Mereka akan tiba nanti malam kalau tidak ada halangan. Aku pun mendapat berita-bikin-jantungan-ku sendiri, apa lagi kalau bukan hasil tes labku.

Jiraiya menemaniku ke lab. Aku bersyukur dia bersedia, karena dia pasti juga mencurigai hasil tes itu. Tsunade kelihatan sangat bingung. Dia mengajakku duduk, lalu ia mengambil sebuah map berwarna hijau dan mendesah.

"Mr Uzumaki," katanya, "kami menyatakan kau sehat walafiat."

"Wow, itu melegakan," kataku.

" _Tapi_ ," sela Tsunade dengan nada lebih tajam, "ada satu hal yang menjegal kami. Ketika kami mengambil sampel darahmu, kami menemukan sesuatu. Mirip virus yang sedang berkembang dalam darahmu, tapi ternyata bukan. Sewaktu kami memperbesarnya, kami melihat benda misterius itu melekat dengan sel darah merahmu, seperti parasit. Kami mencoba memisahkannya dengan sel darah itu, kemudian kami berhasil mendapatkan wujud jelasnya. Benda itu bentuknya seperti ini." Tsunade menunjukkan sebuah foto hitam-putih hasil pemotretan mikroskop kepadaku. Benda itu bentuknya seperti bintang segi lima dengan gerigi-gerigi tajam. _Apa-apaan itu_?

Tsunade meneruskan, "Kami juga penasaran, lalu kami mengontak peneliti-peneliti kami dari lab lain. Kami mengirimkan foto itu pada mereka, dan hasilnya, mereka mengatakan bahwa benda itu semacam kristal yang hanya bisa dibentuk oleh senyawa logam bernama Cygniasium."

"Logam?" aku terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itulah yang kami pertanyakan," kata Tsunade. "Tidak mungkin cygnasium bisa tumbuh dengan subur dalam tubuh manusia, karena logam itu sendiri ditemukan di perut bumi dengan kedalaman tak menentu. Logam yang langka dan mahal karena dulu kami di Organisasi biasa membuat peluru dari Cygniasium. Bedanya dari logam lain adalah mereka mengkristal seperti garam. Struktur kristal itulah yang membuat mereka kokoh. Saat Ronan McFadden memutuskan menelitinya, lalu menyebarkan penelitiannya pada khalayak, availabilitas logam itu jadi terancam. Gabriel, buyutnya, dikabarkan juga terobsesi dengan Cygniasium. Sementara ini, kami menganggap keberadaan Cygniasium di dalam darahmu bukan hal yang berbahaya. Kemungkinan obat yang kami berikan pada kau dan teman-temanmu mempercepat pertumbuhan kristalnya, jadi..."

"Tunggu dulu!" tahanku. "Obat penambah stamina itu bereaksi dengan logam? Aku nggak mengerti."

"Aku mengerti," Jiraiya angkat bicara.

Tsunade menatapnya heran. "Kau?"

"Ya," kata Jiraiya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu Naruto sampai dia benar-benar resmi menjadi agen rahasia. Logam itu—Cygniasium—telah dimodifikasi sehingga akan terus menempel padanya, menyatu dengan DNA-nya."

"Apa maksudmu dimodifikasi?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu rahasia yang Organisasi selama ini malu mengungkapkannya pada khalayak, Tsunade?" kata Jiraiya dengan suara pelan. "Soal Minato dan istrinya? Soal McFadden dan keluarganya? Soal apa yang diincar Madara dan banyak orang?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" desis Tsunade. "McFadden tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan anak ini!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memastikan pintu lab tertutup agar aku bisa mengatakannya?" tutur Jiraiya. Tsunade memberi isyarat pada kedua asistennya, lalu mereka keluar dari lab sambil menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Apa itu, Jiraiya?" desak Tsunade. "Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?"

Jiraiya menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau, Naruto, adalah serum yang mereka cari-cari."

Aku membuka mulut karena _shock_. "Itu—itu— _bagaimana bisa_?"

"Simpel. Ulah Minato dan sikap heroiknya," sahut Jiraiya. "Ini dimulai oleh Danzo, sebenarnya. Jangan salah, dia juga tertarik dengan logam itu meskipun tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan. Setelah ia membuat rencana busuk, Minato mengetahuinya. Ia memperingatkan sahabatnya, Ronan, yang saat itu bersama Mikoto, istrinya. Ronan dan istrinya lalu menyatakan hubungan mereka putus dengan Organisasi. Sementara Organisasi kebingungan karena kehilangan orang penting, Minato mencari jalan agar dia dan istrinya juga bisa kabur. Maka dari itu, dia mengambil semua serum yang diteliti Ronan dari labnya, lalu disuntikkannya serum itu ke dalam istrinya yang sedang hamil, sehingga otomatis serum itu mengendap dalam dirimu. Aku tidak menduga bahwa kau bisa selamat dengan keadaan itu, tapi takdir berkata lain. Danzo memaksa Ronan berterus terang, tapi Ronan tidak mau. Akhirnya, dia membunuh Ronan dan istrinya malam itu, melalui Itachi. Aku sudah tidak berafiliasi dengan Organisasi lagi saat itu, jadi aku tidak punya hak menyelidikinya."

"Itu gila," kata Tsunade. "Aku tidak percaya."

Jiraiya tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah ke arahku. "Minato itu pemikirannya unik, tapi pemberani tingkat dewa. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti, dunia akan membutuhkanmu. Begitu serum itu matang dalam dirimu, takkan ada seorang pun yang akan melukaimu."

Kupandang foto kristal Cygniasium itu dengan mata setengah basah. Aku tidak percaya. Ayahku berani melakukan ini padaku. Ternyata, selama ini, aku membawa barang legendaris itu seumur hidupku.

"Bakal jadi apa diriku nanti?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. "Apakah waliku tahu? Apakah Direktur juga tahu? Apakah Joseph akan membunuhku?"

"Joseph tidak akan membunuhmu, kalaupun dia sampai tahu, takkan kubiarkan," kata Jiraiya sungguh-sungguh. "Soal walimu dan Direktur, sebaiknya tanya langsung padanya."

"Dan Kakashi?" tanyaku lagi. "Apakah dia juga tahu, selama ini?"

"Kurasa tak ada gunanya kau menginvestigasi semua orang yang ada di dekatmu, Naruto," kata Jiraiya. "Tugasmu sekarang adalah tetap menjaga agar rahasia besar ini tetap rahasia. Kau sekarang punya satu tugas yang penting, yaitu melawan musuh. Peduli amat Joseph mengincar Cygniasium atau tidak, pokoknya tetap fokus pada tujuanmu. Kau punya teman yang harus diselamatkan, ingat?"

Kubayangkan wajah dingin Callan pada saat dia akan pergi. Tanganku terkepal rapat-rapat.

Kakashi mengumpulkan kami di ruang pertemuan malam itu. Kami bersiap menyambut Direktur Organisasi. Aku merapatkan sweter, berharap tidak ada yang melihat sisa-sisa kecemasanku setelah melewati sore yang berat. Ketika dua orang Akatsuki masuk (mereka pasti Hidan dan Kakuzu), aku melihat seorang wanita muda (yang tentu saja Shizune) mengikuti mereka. Wajahnya tampak lelah, seperti habis menempuh perjalanan jauh. Dia mendorong kursi roda yang di atasnya bersandar lemah seorang laki-laki tua renta. Aku hampir-hampir tidak percaya laki-laki itu adalah Direktur. Di belakang Shizune, berjalan seorang wanita lain yang kukenal sebagai Yui, juga seorang anak laki-laki bermuka bundar dan berambut hitam yang digandeng seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam.

"Direktur Sarutobi- _sama_ ," kata Kakashi penuh hormat. "Senang melihat Anda tiba dengan selamat."

"Perjalanan yang menegangkan," kekeh Direktur, diikuti batuk-batuk pendek. Sepertinya dia memang kurang enak badan. "Uhm, apa kalian ada yang punya bir jahe? Atau sake?"

"Kakek nggak boleh minum sake," kata anak laki-laki itu dengan lagak mengomel. "Paman sudah bilang."

"Sudahlah, Konohamaru," kata Direktur. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau sebaliknya, masih merasa mabuk udara?"

Anak bernama Konohamaru itu makin cemberut. "Aku nggak mabuk! Aku hanya pusing!"

"Bagaimana kalau cokelat panas, Master Sarutobi?" tawar laki-laki berkacamata itu kepada Konohamaru. "Anda akan merasa hangat dan nyaman sebelum tidur."

"Tidak mau!" sergah Konohamaru ketus. "Aku sudah tiga belas tahun, Ebisu. Aku tidak perlu cokelat panas dan _marshmallow_ seolah-olah aku ini bayi."

"Kalau kau terus mengomel, kau justru kedengaran seperti bayi," secara otomatis aku berkomentar. Anak laki-laki itu mendelik ke arahku.

"Eh, siapa kau, berani-beraninya ngomong nggak sopan? Dengar, ya, bule kampret, aku tidak suka caramu menyambut tamu eksklusif seperti ini!" katanya.

" _Bule kampret_? Sialan kau!" balasku tidak mau kalah. "Memangnya siapa dirimu? Aku sih respek pada kakekmu, karena dia Direktur-ku. Tapi, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Dengar, ya, aku sudah agen Junior sekarang, wahai Junior! Seharusnya kau yang bersikap sopan kepadaku."

"Naruto, cukup!" Kakashi mengecam. "Direktur butuh istirahat."

"Sudahlah, Kakashi, aku percaya semua orang sedang tegang di sini," ujar Direktur. "Kita semua butuh pelepasan urat syaraf, kan? Wah, wah, wah, apakah yang kulihat ini benar? Semua divisi di sini?"

"Tidak semua, _Sir_ ," kata Kankuro, membungkuk di depan Direktur rendah-rendah. "Hanya beberapa dari kami yang selamat dan tim bentukan Mr Uzumaki."

"Ah, aku bisa melihatnya," kata Direktur, mengamati Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Chouji, dan lainnya dengan seksama. "Dan kau, Miss Toshiro." Dia mengangguk pada Rain. "Kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Rain membungkuk sama dalamnya dengan Kankuro. Mukanya berseri-seri.

"Lewat sini _bunker_ Anda, Sarutobi- _sama_ ," kata Shizune sopan. Yui melewatiku saat dia mengikuti Shizune, dan langsung tersenyum. Kubalas senyumnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Umurnya tiga puluh satu, si Yui itu," tiba-tiba Rain berbisik padaku. "Kelihatannya saja dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari kita."

"Nggak perlu dikasih tahu pun aku nggak nafsu sama tante-tante," selorohku.

Konohamaru melewatiku juga, masih mencoba berkutat dari Ebisu. Dia memberiku tatapan marah. Bahkan, saat dia mau menghilang ke dalam _bunker_ , dia masih sempat membuat gerakan menyayat leher kepadaku.

Di ruang rapat, kami mempresentasikan rencana penyerangan balik kami kepada Direktur. Ia tidak banyak berkomentar dan bertanya, hanya memastikan kami menjelaskan dengan baik kepadanya.

"Patut dicoba," kata Direktur setelah kai selesai, "dan aku menghargai para Akatsuki yang sudi bekerjasama dengan kita, tapi siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas Akatsuki?"

"Komando utamanya adalah Hideki," kata Kakashi. "Divisi yang dipegangnya akan dialihkan pada wakil. Sedangkan Pain akan menjadi wakil Hideki memimpin anak buahnya."

"Akatsuki akan memberi perlawanan dari luar lingkaran pengepungan," kata Konan yang saat itu menjadi juru bicara Pain. "Kami akan menjaga pasukan divisi dari kemungkinan Zetsu yang lepas."

"Kami tidak akan butuh banyak pasukan, kecuali untuk keamanan," sambung Kakashi. "Pasukan lain disimpan untuk mengepung Joseph setelah ia benar-benar pasti ditemukan, sementara sisanya mempertahankan kota-kota divisi mereka masing-masing."

"Kurasa sudah terorganisir dengan baik," kata Hiruzen. "Tinggal eksekusinya saja. Aku mengandalkan Mr Uzumaki dalam hal ini. Karena ini juga menjadi sarana pembuktian kemampuan pasukannya."

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Saya akan berusaha, _Sir_."

"Kalau begitu," kata Direktur sambil mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, "terompet perang harus berbunyi. Kita akan menjadi tameng bagi seantero Inggris."

Di ruang latihan, aku melihat Sakura sedang berlatih dengan Tsunade lagi. Kali ini, dia menghadapi sebuah sasaran berupa tumpukan beton. Sakura menarik napas-napas, lalu ia mengambil posisi menyerang. Aku memperhatikan kakinya menyentak sedikit sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya melayang menghantam beton yang keras itu. Dengan sekali tinju, beton itu hancur berkeping-keping. Aku bisa saja menjerit histeris kalau tidak membekap mulutku sendiri. Sakura menepis rambut dari dahinya, lalu tersenyum kepada Tsunade.

"Kau sudah siap," kata Tsunade padanya. "Tinggal pengaturan emosi yang masih belum terlalu stabil. Nah, sekarang bisa kau katakan padaku lagi, apa yang menjadi ikrar tim medis Organisasi?"

"Kami tidak boleh berada di barisan paling depan," jawab Sakura. "Harus selalu siap dan siaga di baris paling belakang dan mengobati yang terluka tanpa pamrih. Kecuali, di saat-saat darurat, tim medis bisa ditempatkan di garis depan, tetapi harus tetap berada dalam perlindungan anggota pasukan."

"Tepat sekali," kata Tsunade. "Nah, kuharap kau bisa menerapkan pelajaran kita kepada pasukan-pasukan yang terluka saat penyerangan. Buktikan dedikasimu. Berikan yang terbaik."

Sakura tersenyum makin lebar.

Tsunade menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Ingat, jangan bertindak ceroboh. Itu akan sangat berisiko bagi kau dan timmu. Kau harus ingat juga bahwa kau sudah seperti anak bagiku. Artinya aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu sampai kapanpun."

"Anda tidak memiliki anak?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Tsunade, menghela napas.

"Mengapa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Anakku, saat kau sudah dewasa nanti, kau akan mengerti bahwa tidak selamanya cinta bisa didapatkan dari laki-laki terkeren di sekolahmu," ujar Tsunade. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya dari pekerjaan atau dari orang-orang di sekitarmu yang kau percayai. Dan saat kau sudah mengerti, kau takkan merasa perlu menanyakan soal itu lagi. Dedikasi adalah yang terpenting. Jangan biarkan cinta malah jadi menghambatmu. Bahkan kalau perlu, kau harus mengorbankannya. Tapi, untuk yang terakhir itu, aku harap kau tidak harus mengalaminya."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Aku melihat ada sinar terang di matanya. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi, kupikir tidak ada pentingnya saat itu. Aku hanya berharap semoga kesempatan meraih Callan masih ada, sehingga setelah perang ini selesai, kami tidak perlu mengorbankan apa pun. Seperti kata Tsunade, agar kami tidak harus mengalaminya.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
